The Fluffy Files
by HilsK
Summary: A selection of episodes from the show twisted to give them a happy B/S ending
1. Fluffy School Hard

Untitled Document

Title: Fluffy School Hard (EP 1 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary

Rating:PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

For the purpose of this fic Angel isn't around.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As soon as he saw her he knew she was the one, the Slayer, the one he was looking for. The was she moved as she danced, the way she carried herself. It could be no other. He circled her, watched her, like a hunter stalking his prey. That's what he was, a hunter, and she was the hunted. Only she didn't realise it yet. 

Buffy smiled as she danced with her friends, for once her life was as it should be. She was out enjoying herself and not worrying about demons, vampires or anything else. She felt like a normal teenage girl.

"Hey, babe. How about a dance?"

Buffy turned and found herself facing Justin from the football team, a guy who despite his good looks had possibly the worst reputation in the school. However, in true Jock style, the number of women he'd bedded was counted as an achievement more than anything else.

"No, thank you." She replied politely and turned back to her friends. Justin grabbed her arm and she tensed, her body telling her to use her strength against him while her mind protested.

"I won't take no for an answer." Justin growled dangerously. Buffy's face remained expressionless as she took hold of his hand and squeezed with enough pressure to make him wince and let go. Once more she turned back to her friends.

"You OK?" Asked Xander. "I could do the manly protector thing if you want."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, I'm OK"

She felt a hand on her arm again and this time her temper flared. She spun around.

"Listen, Justin. Will you just-" She trailed off when she saw that it wasn't Justin at all. She'd never seen him before, she was sure she'd have remembered that almost white-blonde hair. And the way that he looked at her, it was like he was looking into her soul. The stranger took her arm and pulled her away from her friends and into the centre of the dance floor where he held her close and began to dance. 

Willow and Xander stared as Buffy not only didn't pull away, but actually began to dance with the guy. Willow looked around nervously, now would not be a good time for Angel to decide to show up.

"What _is_ she doing?" Asked Xander in annoyance. It was bad enough that she was with Angel, now she was practically making out with some stranger in the middle of the Bronze.

"I don't know." Replied Willow, who was just as baffled at her friends behaviour as Xander.

_OK, Buffy what are you doing?_ She asked herself as she continued to sway in the arms of a complete stranger. They were nice arms though, strong. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself, but she didn't pull away.

_Bloody hell, Spike, what are you doing? _He asked himself as he held the Slayer in his arms, only he wasn't killing her as he should be. He didn't know why he'd decided to dance with her. At first he thought it had been part of his plan, lull her into a false sense of security and then kill her, but now he felt it went beyond that. There was something about this girl that was different. 

The song had stopped but neither of them seemed to have noticed. Finally Buffy lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered softly.

He opened his mouth to answer but stopped. This was insane. He was a vampire and she was the Slayer, he should be killing her not dancing with her. Besides, he had Dru to think of, the woman he loved and had been with for over a century. He pulled away from Buffy and stepped back. He turned.

"Wait." Buffy called and that was it, he ran. Out of the club and into the darkness, back to where he belonged.

"Buffy, who was that?" Asked Willow as she and Xander walked over to join her. Buffy continued to stare at the space where the man had been, still almost feeling his arms around her and the image of his handsome face fresh in her mind.

"I don't know." She replied faintly.

* * *

Spike slammed the bedroom door closed behind him and leant against it, breathing heavily. _Get a grip!_ He told himself. It was just a dance, and it sure as hell wasn't going to happen again. He'd been told to kill the Slayer on Saturday, the night of St Vigeous. But that was too far away, he had to get rid of her. Damn her for making him have feelings for someone other than Dru. 

He glanced at the bed and saw his beloved lying there peacefully. He walked over and sat beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I was dreaming." She said softly.

Spike gave a small smile. "What about, luv?"

She reached up her hand and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, this was how it should be.

Suddenly Dru slashed her hand down, her nails slicing into his skin. Spike jumped up in surprise as he felt his own blood run down his face.

"Dru?" He asked with shock. She had never lashed out at him like this before.

"You're not my Spike anymore." She snapped. "You've been with another, with the Slayer."

He stepped towards her. "Dru, baby, it was nothing. I'm going to kill her, just like you asked me to."

She recoiled from him as though he were some kind of deadly creature. "I can't bear to look at you. She's inside you, I can see her. The moon and the stars have told me that you burn for her."

Spike shook his head. "No, it's always been you pet. You know that."

Despite her weakness Dru managed to climb to her feet. "Lies, it's all lies. I can see them floating all around you."

She walked past Spike and opened the door. "Leave me. I abhor you. The very sight of you causes me pain. Go, be with her, leave me."

Numbly Spike walked towards the door, he'd never heard Dru speak like this to anyone, him especially. He wanted to stay and try and reason with her, but his legs seemed to have other plans. Once he was out of the door he heard it slam behind him and lock. He wanted to stop but his legs kept going. He didn't know where he was headed, he just had to get away. 

There was still a few hours before dawn, but the way he was feeling he didn't care if the sun rose right that second and burnt him to a crisp. His whole unlife had fallen apart over a girl who was supposed to be his enemy. He passed Sunnydale High School and all of a sudden he was filled with a burning rage. The Slayer was a student there, she'd be in her classes tomorrow, laughing with her friends, not caring that she had destroyed him.

He walked passed a sign for Parent/Teacher night and stopped, an evil grin spreading across his face. 

_Refreshments provided by Buffy Summers._

He had an idea.

* * *

Buffy swallowed hard as her Mom left Principle Snyder's office. She's almost managed to keep her away from him, but he'd caught her just as the evening was drawing to a close. Her mother did not look happy.

"In the car, now." She had her, 'you're grounded for eternity' voice in place. Definitely not good.

Suddenly the lights went out and the whole school was plunged into darkness. Things had just gone from bad to worse. Worse still when a group of vampire's burst through the window.

"Oh my God." Gasped Snyder. "It's a gang on PCP."

Still amazed at the town's reluctance to see what was right under their noses Buffy ushered the group into a nearby classroom.

"Keep everyone in here." She told her Mom firmly. 

Joyce looked terrified but she managed to keep her voice calm. "Where are you going?"

"To stop them."

Before she could utter a single protest two of the other parents closed the door and used a bookcase to block it. 

"Be careful." Joyce whispered. And she began to pray.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. The Slayer was nearby, he could sense her. Tonight she would die, and he would be able to move on. Maybe Dru would take him back when he told her the good news. Then he saw her, she rounded the corner and it was just the two of them in the corridor, exactly the way he wanted it. 

Her eyes widened when she saw him. What was the guy from the Bronze doing in her school. Ordinarily she'd have been delighted to see him. She'd been thinking about him constantly since he took off the night before, but this was not a good time. She ran over to him.

"You have to get out of here." She whispered. "There's some sort of gang attacking the school."

Suddenly she gasped. The moonlight had fallen on his face and she saw three deep gashes running across his cheek.

"You're hurt." She whispered with concern and reached up to brush her fingers lightly across the cuts. After a moment she lowered her hand. "Just stay close to me, I'm going to get you out of here."

Spike was transfixed. Not only was she tender enough to be concerned about a minor wound, but she was now willing to put her own life on the line to keep him safe. It hit him hard, Dru was right. From the moment he'd seen Buffy he'd known there was something different about her. She was different from the other Slayers, she was caring, gentle and it was more than a job to her. She cared for the people she was protecting, even though they were strangers. She cared for him, and now he knew he cared for her too.

He stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. She smiled.

"What's your name? You took off so fast last night."

Spike took a deep breath. He hadn't done this for a long time. "William. Call me Will."

There, he'd done it. He'd told her his real name and not some stupid nickname he'd made up for himself to accompany his tough vampire image. For the first time since he'd been turned he almost wished he was William.

"Nice to meet you Will, I'm Buffy."

They both smiled and began to walk down the corridor together. Spike wondered if there was some way he could call off his minions without letting Buffy know it was his fault the school was under attack in the first place.

At that point they were attacked by a group of five vampires. Obviously not.

Buffy pushed him back and pulled a stake out of her pocket. She tossed another one to him. "If any of them gets near you use this."

As Buffy hurled herself at the group of vampires, Spike decided to lend a hand. There was no way they were going to leave when they had the chance to kill a Slayer. And there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

He grabbed the nearest vamp and plunged his stake into it's chest. Buffy was too involved in her fight to see.

* * *

"We can't just stay here." Said one man to the group. "I say we make a break for it."

"Agreed." Said Snyder. "Come on, let's move this bookcase."

"Are you crazy?" Asked Joyce in amazement. "They could be still out there."

"Anything beats sitting in here waiting for them to get to us." The two men pushed the bookcase to one side and Snyder stuck his head out of the door.

"The coast seems to be clear, let's go."

Realising there was no stopping them now, Joyce stayed back waiting til everyone else was out before following.

Fortune was obviously smiling on them, they reached the door without incident. Joyce rested her hand on the door, about to follow the others when she stopped. Buffy. What if she was still in there, in some kind of trouble. Joyce turned around and walked back into the building.

* * *

Buffy was now doing her best to fend off three vampires while Spike fought one. She was amazed to see that Will was handling himself quite well. 

"Buffy!" 

Everyone stopped for a moment to see the source of the voice. Buffy froze in horror. It was her mother. Before she could even utter a warning the three vampires all pounced on her at once and it was all she could do to stay on her feet. The vampire who was fighting Spike grinned.

"Think I'll get me a bite to eat before I finish you off." He dealt Spike a powerful punch which knocked him to the ground and he ran at Joyce. She screamed at the sight of his demonic features but the vampire was tackled to the ground before he could reach her.

As Spike and his foe wrestled for the stake he clutched Buffy managed to finish off the vamps she was fighting. She ran over just in time to see Will stake the vampire and she gasped as she saw his own demonic visage slide back into his human one. Spike climbed to his feet and looked at the ground when he realised that she had seen him. She knew the truth.

Buffy ran to her mother and threw her arms around her.

"Mom, are you ok?"

Joyce smiled as she held her daughter. "I'm fine. This young man saved me."

Buffy turned back to Will, who was still looking at the ground. "Mom, can you check that everyone is OK I'll be out in a minute."

Joyce nodded and headed for the main doors.

Buffy stayed silent for a moment. Not really sure what she was supposed to say.

"You know what, one thing I learned when I was training to be the Slayer was that all vampires were evil demons with no souls. That's why I was there, to kill them. But it's not that simple. There isn't a simple line between good and evil. You saved my mother without even knowing who she was, that is not the sort of thing an evil monster would do."

"You wouldn't say that if I told you some of the things I've done. My name may have been William once, but it became Spike soon after I was turned. Let's just say it wasn't for a pleasant reason."

Buffy stepped towards him and placed her hand on his chest. "Tonight you showed me that there is more to you than just a demon. We've all done bad things in the past, it's what we do in the future that matters."

"Buffy, you know I'm not a regular bloke."

"And I'm not a regular girl."

She leant up and kissed him. "So let's be irregular together."

Spike smiled.

The End


	2. Fluffy Halloween

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Halloween (Ep 2 of The Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy's scream pierced the night and Angel's heart. She was afraid of him, and that was something he couldn't bear. She backed away from him; her eyes wide and filled with terror.

"Buffy, no!" He called, but it was too late. She had run out of the door and into the night.

* * *

Spike was loving this. Total chaos had ensued and people were screaming and running around in a blind panic. He'd always known this town had something special about it, and this was just one example of how much fun living on a Hellmouth could be. He was definitely going to enjoy living here. Another scream pierced the night and he grinned.

* * *

Buffy ran. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from that vampire, who was no doubt in pursuit and eager to drink her blood. Everything was so strange; she didn't understand what was happening or how she came to be in this strange place. She just wanted to go home. 

The streets were deserted but she could hear screams ringing in the night. She gave a small sob of fear and sped up a little. She had to find someone, anyone. There! There was someone up ahead, a man. She almost screamed with relief, he would protect her. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Please, sir." She sobbed. "You have to help me. There is a demon chasing me."

Spike looked down in surprise at the young woman clinging to his waist.

"What the? Hey, let go of me."

He made a move to disentangle himself when she looked up at him. He found himself gazing into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Even though they were red with tears and filled with fear, he was transfixed. She suddenly buried her face in his chest and began to sob. Something touched him about the vulnerability of this young girl. Maybe deep within him some small part of his human self remained, whatever it was caused him to tentatively reach out and stroke her hair. Her sobs slowly died into sniffles, but she made no move to pull away from him. Spike gave a small smile. This felt surprisingly nice.

* * *

Angel was frantic. Buffy was alone and vulnerable in a town that was currently populated by monsters and demons. He had to find her, fast. If anything decided to attack her, there was no way she'd be able to defend herself. His eyes hurriedly scanned the streets as he ran, looking for any trace of her. Suddenly he stopped, his whole body freezing as his mind tried to process what his eyes were seeing. It was Buffy. It was Buffy with her arms around another man. It was Buffy with her arms around Spike. What made it worse was the fact that rather than killing Buffy, he seemed to be comforting her. 

She ran from you but feels safe with him. The demon inside him sneered. Angel felt his rage boiling and his vampiric visage slid back in place

"Spike." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Get away from her."

Spike looked up and Buffy let go of him, turning around to see who was talking. Seeing Angel still in his vamp face she screamed and hid behind Spike. Spike was mildly amused by this. The irony was not lost on him that this girl was seeking refuge with an evil vampire whilst fleeing from a good one. Nevertheless, he felt obliged to do what she asked and keep Angel away from her. Besides, kicking his ass was always a plus.

"Sorry, mate. But the lady seems quite happy where she is."

Angel's anger increased and he growled deeply, causing Buffy to whimper.

"You touch her and I'll cut your head off."

Spike sauntered forward. "I'd like to see you try."

Without warning, Angel lashed out and punched Spike, the blow sending him flying face first into a nearby tree. He cursed softly for not seeing it coming before launching himself at Angel.

"This has been long overdue." He spat as he rained punch after punch down on the man who had been the vampiric equivalent of a father too him. Nothing would take away the feelings of betrayal that had pierced him when he found out that Angel had turned against him.

Angel did his best to fend Spike off but his childe was merciless, not letting up for a second. Finally Spike got bored with the pummelling and grabbed Angel's head, slamming it hard into the concrete floor and knocking him out cold. He stood up and took an unneeded but deep breath. He felt better after that.

After a few minutes he remembered why he'd started fighting Angel in the first place. He turned back to where the girl had been standing and froze. She now lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, her eyes closed. He walked over and knelt beside her, a puzzled frown written across his features. He couldn't see any visible injuries and he couldn't smell any blood. Finally he pulled on his vampiric senses and listened carefully. There. He could hear her pulse beating slowly and steadily and her chest gently rose and fell as she breathed. She must have just fainted.

He couldn't very well leave her lying in the street. He gathered her in his arms and carefully picked her up, amazed at how little she weighed. Looking around he realised they weren't too far away from his apartment. Time to go home.

* * *

After discovering that opening a door with an unconscious girl in your arms isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. Spike finally managed to make it into his apartment. He placed the girl on the bed and walked into the bathroom. He wetted a washcloth and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed beside her. He looked down at her. She really was exquisite. Finally, he reached out and placed the damp cloth over her forehead. After a few minutes her eyelids quivered and finally opened. She blinked blearily at him for a moment before her head cleared and she remembered who he was. She sat up quickly and looked around for the vampire. He was nowhere in sight and she sighed with relief.

"You defeated him?" She asked.

Spike smiled, still relishing in the memory. "Yeah, pet. I thrashed him good."

She frowned a little. "You speak very strangely."

Suddenly her eyes widened. "You're wounded!"

Spike glanced down at his body. He didn't feel wounded. The girl removed the cloth from her forehead and shuffled close to him.

"Let me tend to you." She said softly. Taking the cloth, she uncertainly reached up and dabbed it just over his eye. It stung. Spike realised he must have gotten cut when Angel had thrown him into the tree. He sat still and allowed her to work. It was easier this way; not having a reflection did have its downside. He was amazed that despite all the crying, screaming and fainting, she didn't seem fazed by the sight of his blood. She finished after a few minutes and put the now bloody cloth on the bedside.

"Sir, I just want to thank you for coming to my assistance this evening."

Spike reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"You're welcome, love."

Buffy knew that perhaps it wasn't appropriate behaviour to allow this man to touch her in such a way, but so far he was the only thing in this strange place that made her feel safe.

* * *

Giles glared coldly at the beaten and bloody form of Ethan Rayne.

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell."

Ethan knew when it was time to give up; this was such a time.

"Janus." He said weakly. "Break its statue."

Without giving him another look Giles walked over to the statue and picked it up. Raising it over his head he threw it to the floor where it shattered.

* * *

As Spike continued to stroke the girl's hair he suddenly became aware that it's texture had changed. He glanced at her and gave a yelp of shock. There was now a brunette wig in his hand, and sat on the bed looking at him was The Slayer. He dropped the wig and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell?" He asked. Now is not the time to be asking questions. He thought to himself. He looked back at Buffy. She still hadn't moved from the bed and was now looking intently at him.

"A spell." She finally said. "Someone cast a spell and turned me into my Halloween costume."

Spike said nothing, but began to edge his way towards the door. This was just great; the Slayer had seen his soft side and was now probably going to stake him for being a pathetic excuse for a vampire.

"Spike, wait." Said Buffy when she saw his not-so-stealthy escape plan. She climbed off the bed and walked over to him, taking hold of his arm gently. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Spike looked at her for a moment, wondering if she was just trying to bait him before she killed him. However, he saw nothing but sincerity written on her face. She really wanted to know, but he wasn't sure he had an answer. He shrugged.

"Didn't know it was you; you look different as a brunette. The outfit isn't really your style either."

Buffy frowned. Was he saying that he would have killed her if he'd known who she was? Somehow she didn't think he would have. He'd been so gentle with her, had kept her safe and looked after her, even though she was just a regular girl.

"Besides." Spike continued. "I was going to kill you, I was just working myself up to it."

Buffy smirked. "How? By loving me to death?"

The room fell silent. Buffy couldn't believe she had mentioned 'love' in a conversation with Spike. He couldn't believe she'd done it either.

Finally Buffy spoke. "Spike, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Do you...have feelings for me?"

Spike looked thoughtful for a moment. To be truthful, he didn't know what he felt anymore. "What does it matter?" He finally said. "You've got Angel."

"We're not talking about me and Angel." She replied. "We're talking about us. Answer the question."

"I don't know." He admitted. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, not with a human, not with a Slayer."

Buffy stepped closer towards him, so that their faces were only inches apart. She leant up and kissed him softly. "Did that help?"

Spike stood in numb shock for a moment. In that brief moment when their lips had met, it had felt as though his whole body had been consumed by fire. Heat, desire. Love.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him, kissing her with more passion than he had ever thought he was capable of feeling. This was insane but he didn't care. After what seemed like hours they parted once more, Buffy gasping for breath. She raised her hand to her mouth, her fingers brushing her now tender lips.

"Wow." She breathed. 

"I think the answer to your question is 'yes.'" Said Spike with a grin.

Buffy laughed. "Took you long enough to decide."

The End


	3. Fluffy Lie to Me

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Lie to Me (Ep 3 of The Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedication: The biggest thanks in the world to Kristin (Love's Bitch) for helping me out with this one. Love you babe :)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike slid his arms around Dru as she tried to coax her dead bird into singing. "You meet anyone while you were out, pet? Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

"Angel" Dru repeated and immediately got that far off, dreamy look in her eyes that Spike knew so well. He'd seen it plenty of times before, ever since Angel had left them in Romania, but it bothered him more now that Angel was around.

"My Angel is lost," Dru murmured to herself. "I must find him, then we can be together again."

Spike flinched. He was beginning to think that coming to this town hadn't been such a good idea. But Dru had insisted, saying it held the key to her cure. Now he wondered if she'd been thinking of Angel the whole time.

"Dru, you know he's our enemy, don't you? I would get your hopes up about him coming back to us. He's got the Slayer now."

Dru turned to him and smiled knowingly.

"The game isn't over yet." she whispered before pulling herself out of his arms and wandering back into the bedroom, Spike and the dead bird both seemingly forgotten.

Spike stared at the closed door; he suddenly had a heavy feeling in his heart. He had to go out, a bit of violence would make him feel better no doubt.

* * *

"Who's Drusilla?" Buffy asked bluntly. She was tired of all this, tired of being treated as some sort of stupid kid. She wanted the truth, and she was going to make sure he gave it to her.

Angel looked uncomfortable. He'd known that his past was going to become an issue at some point. He just wished it wasn't starting with Dru.

"I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire. Drusilla was the worst"

Buffy listened, her heart growing sick as Angel told her how he had destroyed an innocent girl, made her insane by killing everyone she loved before turning her into a monster. 

When he finished talking, she felt as though she was sitting in a room with a total stranger. She'd always imagined he must have done bad things before he had been cursed with a soul, but she never imagine he could ever do anything thatsick.

"I think you should leave." she said softly. 

Angel's face filled with pain. "Buffy, please."

"Just go." she said firmly. 

Angel stood up. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Buffy remained silent, looking at the floor and not looking up until she heard the door close behind him. Then she broke down and cried.

* * *

Buffy lay on a hill on the outskirts of town, gazing up at the night sky and running over the story Angel had told her again and again. The trouble was, the more she thought about it the worse it sounded. She could just imagine the pain and terror of the poor human Drusilla before she was turned, being tormented by a monster for no apparent reason other than his cruelty. Every time she pictured Angel's face in her mind she saw a twisted killer, she wished she could see the man she thought she loved but he was gone. 

A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she barely noticed.

* * *

Spike wandered through town towards the outskirts, his shoulders slumped. He had fed well but gained no satisfaction from it; all he could see was Dru's delighted face at the idea of Angel returning to her. She knew more than she was letting on, of that much he was certain. What was worse was the fact that he knew if Dru wanted Angel, there was nothing he could do to stop her. She always got what she wanted.

He didn't even know where he was going but it beat going back to Dru who clearly wanted to be left to her own devices. At least here he could get a bit of peace. He stopped at the sight of a figure lying on the ground ahead of him. Maybe not.

Buffy rose when she felt someone standing behind her. She sighed when she saw who it was and pulled a stake out of her bag.

"Spike," she said wearily. "Just the person I don't want to see."

"Mutual, I'm sure." Spike sighed with an equal lack of feeling. He took in her appearance; shoulders slumped, eyes dull and face damp with tears. She looked the way he felt. He glanced at the stake held half-heartedly in her hand.

"Looks like you want to do this about as much as I do."

"What do you want?" she asked with irritation. Why couldn't she just be left alone for once? Then she looked up and saw it, the same pain and weariness in his eyes that she felt in her heart. She also saw recognition; he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it himself.

She lowered the stake, knowing that neither of them wanted to fight. "What happened to you?"

Spike was slightly startled by her question. She was the last person he expected to be interested in his problems. He sighed. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Buffy nodded, not quite believing she was standing here having a heart-to-heart with a vampire who had tried to kill her a few weeks ago.

"It's Angel."

"It's Dru."

They both said simultaneously.

"It's Angel and Drusilla."

"It's Dru and Angel."

Buffy couldn't help but smile this time and Spike grinned, despite the pain they were both feeling.

"Ok," said Buffy. "I'll go first."

Spike nodded and Buffy sat back down on the grass. He took a seat beside her as she took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"I really thought I knew him." she said when she'd finished. "I mean I knew there was a lot about his past that was bad, but I never imagined anything like that."

"No offence, luv." said Spike carefully. "But he is a vampire. What did you expect?"

Buffy turned to face him. "Have you ever done anything like that?"

Spike snorted. "Hell no, I'm a fight, kill, run kind of guy."

"You see, that's my point. What Angel did is worse than what any regular vamp would do."

She sighed. "Anyway, tell me what happened with you."

Spike took a deep but unneeded breath. "Funnily enough it's about Dru and Angel as well."

He told Buffy his story and she listened patiently.

"We've been together for over a century," he said glumly. "And it's like I don't even exist now. I don't expect you to understand, but there is a close bond between a Sire and his Childe, especially those two. I get that, but I don't want to lose her."

Buffy nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing out here anyway, pet?" Spike asked.

"I come up here when I want to be alone," she replied. "I like to watch the stars. It's so peaceful."

She lay back down and after a moment Spike did the same. They lay there together for a few minutes until the silence was shattered by Buffy giggling.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked with irritation.

"This," Buffy replied. "A couple of weeks ago we were trying to kill each other and now here we are, pouring our hearts out to each other like best friends."

Spike's body tensed and he jumped to his feet. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. The only reason I didn't kill you was because you looked pitiful."

Buffy sat up and glared at him. "Likewise."

Her face softened a little. "It was nice though, nice to find someone who actually understands how I feel," she reached up and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you."

Spike looked down at the hand clasping his and Buffy followed his gaze. It was then that she realised just what she had donewhat she was doing right now. She let go of his hand and jumped to her feet.

"I gotta go." she said hurriedly.

"Me too." said Spike.

They both turned and ran.

* * *

_I am not attracted to Spike_. Buffy told herself as she walked home. But she couldn't stop thinking about how nice it had been to just be with him and talk to him. Holding his hand, even for a brief second hadn't been too unpleasant either. She groaned. Whoever said life was simple was the biggest liar around.

* * *

_I am not attracted to the Slayer_. Spike told himself as he walked home. The trouble was that the more he thought about it, the less he believed it.

He pushed open the door to the factory and was immediately greeted by Dru, her eyes shining.

"We had a visitor while you were out." she purred, taking his hand and pulling him into the main room. A young boy turned and flashed a grin at him. He looked about the same age as Buffy. _No! Stop thinking about her._

"You must be Spike. This is so cool. I read all about you."

Spike looked at the boy and then at Dru. "Snack?"

Dru shook her head and tutted. "The boy is the key. He will bring us what we want."

Spike looked puzzled. He really wasn't in the mood to be trying to figure out Dru's riddles. Ford decided to translate.

"This is just like the movies. I've got a deal for you. Your girlfriend seems interested but said you were the boss guy. Now I have to convince you before you decide to kill me."

Spike rolled his eyes. Was this kid for real? 

"Fine," he sighed. "Convince me."

"I wanna be a vampire. You turn me and I'll give you the Slayer."

Dru grinned with delight. "She trusts this one. And when she is gone we can get my Angel back."

Spike stared hard at the boy. Buffy was being betrayed by another guy she cared about. This could destroy her. _Wait a minute! _He thought to himself. _What do I care? She's the Slayer and I'm a vampire. This should not be happening. _

He smiled at Ford. "Deal."

* * *

Buffy tried hard to act like everything was as normal as it could be. She told Willow, Xander and Giles that Angel was out of the picture but didn't go into any details as to what had happened. She also neglected to mention her little meeting with Spike. There was no way they'd understand. She was having problems figuring it out herself.

Out of the stewpot and into the fire

She was also having problems acting normal around Ford. Willow had told her what she had seen with Xander and Angel. He was definitely planning something and she now had to play innocent until he revealed what he was planning.

She hated this. She'd had enough lies to last her a lifetime.

* * *

Spike watched Dru wearily as she made her preparations for Angel's apparently imminent return. She's covered the place with flowers and insisted that Spike got her some new clothes. 

It was bloody ridiculous. She was acting like a schoolgirl in love and he might as well be invisible for all she cared. The only time she spoke to him was to coo about how Angel would be back soon or to ask him to get her things.

He soon found himself unable to even stand the sight of her. He slept all day and went out all night, leaving her to her own devices. He wasn't sure she even noticed that he was gone.

So here he was again on one of his all night walks. He never went anywhere in particular, just roamed all over town. There was only one place he avoided and that was the spot where he and Buffy had talked. He knew that if he saw her now he'd more than likely tell her about her so-called friend's betrayal.

_I don't know why you don't just do it._ A voice inside his head said. _It'll work out well for everyone. You'll get Dru back and Buffy will know what a wanker that guy is. Plus you'll get to see her again, which I know you want to do._

Spike groaned aloud. This was insane. But before he knew what was happening his legs were taking him towards the hill.

* * *

Buffy lay on her back watching the stars. She'd done her patrol for the evening and was now killing some time before she had to go home. She knew her friends would be there, wanting to cheer her up. But the fact of it was that she just wanted to be alone.

  
_Unless Spike shows up of course._

Buffy sighed as the voice inside her head reminded her that she'd been thinking about him more than a little since their meeting the other night.

She almost wished he'd show up again so they could talk some more.

"Slayer, I need to talk to you about something."

Buffy jumped to her feet and turned to find herself facing Spike.

She glanced up at the sky. Someone was obviously listening to her.

"It's about that mate of yours." Spike said quickly, not giving her the chance to speak. Buffy frowned in confusion.

"Xander?"

Spike shook his head. "Not him, the other one. The new bloke."

"Ford?"

Spike nodded, his facial expression not changing as he spoke. "You can't trust him."

Buffy rolled her eyes and snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

Spike's brow furrowed in confusion. "You already know?"

"I know a little. He's in this cult that worships vampires. I don't know exactly what he's planning though."

Spike face softened a little. "Allow me to fill in the gaps. It's quite simple really. He wants me to sire him, and offered you to me as a trade."

Buffy's eyes widened with this piece of news. "That's crazy."

Spike shrugged. "Just thought you should know." he said casually before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Buffy called and grabbed his arm, spinning him back to face her. "Why are you telling me this?"

_Good question_. Spike thought to himself.

"Becausebecause despite everything, you listened when no one else gave a damn."

Buffy gave him a small smile before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Spike nodded and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath before tapping lightly on the door in front of her. This wasn't going to be easy.

The door opened to reveal Angel. Shirtless. Amazingly though, she felt nothing.

"Buffy?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you." she said quietly. "We need to talk."

He smiled. "Of course, come in."

Buffy stepped into the apartment and sat in the first chair she came to. Angel picked up a shirt and buttoned it up before sitting down beside her.

He quickly spoke before she even had a chance to open her mouth. "Buffy, I'm sorry about the other night. You know I would change my past if I could, but I can't. You know I'm different now, I'm just glad you're ready to put it behind you so we can move on."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she finally found the ability to speak. "Angel, that's not why I'm here."

His face was immediately flooded with disappointment. "It's not?"

She shook her head. "No, it's Ford. I've found out what he's planning."

Angel listened as Buffy told him what she knew. When she had finished he sighed.

"It makes sense I suppose. How did you find out?"

Buffy flinched. "It doesn't matter. I'm working on a plan and I need you to back me up when I'm ready."

Angel nodded as Buffy walked to the door.

"Bye, Angel." she said, and was gone before he could reply.

* * *

Spike wandered back into the factory, trying to shake of the strangely happy feeling in his heart from when Buffy had kissed him. He shook his head; if this carried on he was going to end up crazier than Dru.

As if on cue, she wandered into the main room, a large group of minions walking behind her. Tonight was the night Ford was going to betray Buffy and Dru was making no attempt to conceal her glee. She was all prepared; the minions were gathered and she was dressed in her new outfit.

She motioned for the minions to stay back as she approached him.

"Miss Edith was talking to me while you were out." she purred, circling him as she spoke.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Really, pet? What did she say?"

Dru voice grew stern and she frowned. "She told me you've been a naughty, wicked boy. You've been with the Slayer, trying to steal away our picnic before it's even begun."

She moved in front of him and began to sway gently from side to side, capturing his eyes in her hypnotic gaze.

"Be in my eyes." she droned. "Be in me."

Spike had seen this trick done a million times, yet his still found himself unable to break away. Her voice cut through all his thoughts and he was able to focus on nothing else.

Keeping her eyes on Spike, Dru motioned to two of the minions who bundled Spike into the bedroom and snapped the manacles around his wrists.

"Nothing will keep me from my Angel." Dru said, dealing him a powerful slap to the face. She then swept out of the room, leaving Spike still caught in a daze. It was time for her to deal with the Slayer. She had hoped for Spike's help with this delightful task, but she could make do without him.

* * *

Buffy glanced up as the doors to the underground club burst open and was filled with vamps, Dru at the front. There was no sign of Spike and she grew a little anxious.

As if reading her thoughts, Dru marched over to Buffy, a grin plastered on her face.

"My Spike couldn't join our little party." she said with mock sadness.

"Too bad he won't get to see me kill you." Buffy spat in reply. 

"No deary, it's you who is going to die."

She began to sway and Buffy's eyes glazed over.

* * *

Spike let out a growl of frustration as he continued to work at the chains that held him. Once Dru had gone, it hadn't taken him long to shake himself out of the trance Dru had put him in. Damn her. She was probably at the club by now, and Buffy wouldn't stand a chance without backup.

He could see it now. Dru attacking Buffy, feeding from her, her limp and drained body lying on the floor.

With an anguished cry, he put all his strength into pulling at the chains and was amazed when they snapped free.

He ran.

* * *

Angel felt helpless as he fought off a group of minions. He could see that Buffy was helpless against Dru and there was nothing he could do about it. As he continued to fight, he was vaguely aware of the doors to the club being flung open, but his vision was blocked and he was unable to see who it was.

As Spike burst into the club, he quickly took in the scene before him. Angel was fighting off the minions but he couldn't see Buffy. Finally he spotted her and he gave a small sigh of relief. She was alive, but she wouldn't be for much longer. Dru had her cornered and was seconds away from making a meal out of her.

He used every ounce of vampiric speed he had to race across the club and pull Dru away from her. The spell broken, Buffy slumped against him and he held her close.

Ford and Dru stared at Buffy and Spike with dismay. Dru was distraught that Spike had turned against her and Ford was mad because his plan was working out nothing like he'd planned. His eyes flitted around the club until they came to rest on Buffy's stake on the floor. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought to himself. Grabbing the stake he pressed it over Dru's heart.

"Turn me or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray." he hissed to Spike.

Seeing their mistress in peril, the minions took the wisest course of action. They fled.

The club now more or less empty, Angel's vision honed in on two things. One; Spike was holding Buffy in what looked very much like a protective embrace, and two; Ford was holding Dru at stakepoint. A pain flooded through him like he'd never felt before.

Spike looked from Dru to Buffy and back to Dru again. He never would have dreamed he'd find himself in this situation, or that the choice he was being presented with would be so difficult. Dru whimpered as the stake was pressed more firmly against her chest.

"Come on, Spike." Ford urged almost desperately. "What's it going to be?"

Spike opened his mouth to answer when another voice cut him off. "Don't!"

Buffy and Spike turned in amazement. "Angel?"

"Angel" Dru repeated dreamily. Her voice and eyes tinted with longing for her sire.

"Don't hurt her." Angel said softly, keeping his eyes on Ford the whole time.

"Angel? What are you doing?" asked Buffy, stunned at the scene which was unfolding before her.

He turned to face her. "I can't explain it Buffy, but I can't let her die. My blood is in her veins; I can feel her pain, her fear. I don't expect you to understand, but there is a close bond between a Sire and Childe."

"I don't want to understand. Angel, you can't do this to Ford. I won't let you."

Angel reached up and tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "I don't expect you to."

Before she could even react, he pinched a nerve in her neck and she slumped, unconscious, to the floor. Spike glanced down at the fallen Slayer and Angel used the one-second distraction to give him the same treatment. Then he turned back to Ford.

Ford pushed Dru away from him and she quickly scurried over to Angel, snuggling close to him. Ford bared his neck.

"You know what I want."

Angel nodded and vamped out. _I'm sorry Buffy_, he thought to himself as he bit down.

* * *

Buffy plunged her stake into the chest of the creature that had once been her friend. Watching with grim satisfaction as he crumbled to dust.

"Rest in peace." she said silently as the dust settled.

"Buffy" a voice spoke from behind her. She knew who it was without even looking. Swinging around she dealt Angel the most powerful punch she could muster, sending him sprawling to the floor. She stood over him, stake in hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this thing on you." she hissed.

Angel said nothing, which caused her to falter a little.

"I'm sorry." he finally whispered.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "That's just great," she sobbed. "I just sent one of my friends to Hell because you turned them into a demon and you're sorry."

Angel climbed slowly to his feet. "I don't know what else I can say."

"That's the whole point. There's NOTHING you can say that will make this okay. You told me that you were different now, but last night proved that you're not. You killed a human just to satisfy the bond you have with someone you made insane with your cruelty. It's just too much. Angel, I want you to leave, take Dru and get the hell out of Sunnydale. If we ever meet again it will be as enemies."

Angel nodded. "You'll never see us again, I promise. I'm just sorry it happened like this. You're an amazing person, Buffy, and I hope you find someone a little more worthy of your love than I was."

Buffy remained silent, looking at the floor until she was sure that he was gone. Finally she looked up and over at the gate where Spike was waiting for her. Suddenly things didn't seem quite so bad.

The End


	4. Fluffy What's My Line

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy What's My Line (Ep 4 of The Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each EP just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Author's notes: A HUGE thank you to Kristin, Richess and Python_Chick for encouraging me and helping me when the going got tough. Without you I doubt there would be a fic. This one's for you.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike smiled with satisfaction as his minions bundled Angel up and carried him down the length of the tunnel. The key to Dru's cure was now in his hands. All they had to do now was wait for the right time and that would be it. Grinning to himself, he turned and followed his minions back to the factory. Back to Dru.

* * *

Buffy glared at Kendra while Giles studied the manuscript. They knew that Spike was planning on curing Drusilla somehow, that's why he'd stolen the Cross Du Lac, but they still needed to know how exactly it was going to be done before they could even think about stopping him.

"Oh dear." Giles finally murmured.

"Bad news?" Buffy asked.

"Somewhat. I've discovered how Spike intends to cure Drusilla and I've even managed to narrow it down to a few specific locations."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "That's goodright?"

Giles shook his head. "The key to Drusilla's cure is the blood of her Sire."

Buffy visibly paled. "Angel?"

Giles nodded.

Her throat feeling suddenly dry, Buffy tried to swallow. 

"This ritual, will it kill him?" she croaked.

Again Giles shook his head. "It's much worse, I'm afraid. The ritual will not only restore the sick vampire to its former being, but the Sire as well."

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized just what Giles was saying.

"If the ritual is performed, Angelus will return."

* * *

Dru beamed with delight as Dalton told them how the ritual worked. Behind her Angel sat bound and gagged, his shirt open and his chest welted with burns from holy water. She turned back to him and placed a kiss on his cheek while he twisted his head to get away from her.

"Soon, my Angel." she purred. "Soon you'll come back to me."

From behind her Spike watched, a frown playing across his features.

* * *

A few hours later, Dru had removed Angel's gag, deciding she'd rather hear him scream while she played. The physical pain hurt Angel badly, but what hurt worse was the knowledge that he was responsible for what Dru had become, and fear of what would happen to Buffy if his demon was released. As the door opened and Spike walked in, Angel knew what he had to do.

Taking in the scene, Spike smirked at Angel. Dru really was an artist when it came to torture; then again she'd had a good teacher. His smiled faded a little. 

He placed a kiss on Dru's forehead.

"Having fun, pet?"

Although she kept her eyes on Angel, Dru nodded. "The water makes pretty patterns."

Spike rolled his eyes. He'd only let Dru have Angel because she'd asked; if it had been up to him he'd have just locked him up until it was time for the ritual. "Yeah, pet. It's lovely. Personally though, I'll be happier once you're cured and soul-boy here is back to his evil old self."

Angel raised his head. It was now or never. "You're not the only one who will be happy." he rasped.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Missing the mayhem and violence, are you? Want rid of that pesky soul?"

Angel shook his head. "Not meDru. All she's talked about is how she can't wait for Angelus to get back. You're obviously doing something wrong somewhere."

Dru growled playfully. "Naughty Angel, it's not nice to tease my poor Spike. He does the best he can."

Spike visibly flinched at her words and Angel forced a smile. "But it's not enough, right?"

Dru remained silent.

Spike's hands clenched into tight fists and it was all he could do to stop himself from staking Angel right there. Instead he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Angel slumped. He had failed. Spike was obviously getting stronger; in the past he would have staked him at the mere mention Dru. Now Buffy was in serious danger, not only from Spike and Dru, but from himself as well.

Dru leaned forward and ran her tongue up his cheek.

"Soon." she whispered.

* * *

"We've got to do something!" Buffy cried frantically as she paced the library.

Kendra's face remained expressionless as she watched Buffy pace. "You must not panic." she said calmly.

Buffy whirled to face her, anger her blazing in her eyes. "Calm? My boyfriend is going to get turned into an evil psycho-killer and you want me to be calm?"

"He is a vampire. He will always be a killer. He is a monster even by their standards."

Buffy shook her head. "No, he's different. I'm not going to let this happen to him."

Willow stepped forward and put her hand reassuringly on Buffy's shoulder. "Why don't you try Angel's apartment? See if he's there."

Buffy stopped. Yes, good. Maybe he'd be there and she could protect him until this was over. They didn't know for sure that Spike had him. She turned back to the group. 

"Keep researching; try and find out as much as you can about this ritual, especially where it's going to take place. If Spike already has Angel then we'll need to act fast."

Once she was sure they understood, she turned and bolted from the library

* * *

"ANGEL??"

Buffy burst into the apartment and quickly scanned the area, looking for any sign of him.

Silence. 

She checked all the rooms, her panic rising. Finally she wandered back into the main room, feeling dejected.

"He's not here."

Buffy whipped around and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Spike sitting in one of Angel's chairs, casually smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, cutie." he grinned.

She snarled and lunged at him, pinning him to the wall by the throat with one hand and grasping a stake with the other.

"You really are stupid, Spike." she hissed. "You should have realized I was going to show up here."

"Actually I was counting on it." Spike replied calmly.

"Why's that?" Buffy growled. "Thought you'd have another go at me?"

She dropped him and stepped back. "Come on then, kick my ass."

Spike looked at her appraisingly for a moment. "As much as I'd love to, this isn't about you. It's about Angelwell, Dru to be more specific. You see there's this ritual-"

"I know about the ritual, and I know about the cure. Get on with it before I get bored and do what I'm supposed to."

Spike flopped down into the chair and lit another cigarette. "I need your help."

Buffy stared at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing. That had to be the craziest thing Spike had ever said. 

"I'm serious. And if you want Angel back in one piece, you'd better bloody listen to me."

That made Buffy stop laughing. How could she have forgotten Angel?

"Alright, talk."

"Well, turns out that if I cure Dru, Angel will go back to the land of the soulless."

"I know all this." Buffy snapped. "Tell me something new."

"If you stopped interrupting every two bloody seconds then I would." Spike yelled in reply. "Anyway, the point is, Dru has got it in her head that she wants Angelus to take up his old role in her life, which pretty much leaves me out in the cold."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "We've been together for over a century and all of a sudden I'm no better than yesterday's garbage."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "If she's so hooked on Angel, why don't you just dump her?"

Spike looked at her as if she was crazier than Dru. "Because, Slayer, she is everything to me. I'm lost without her. You should know what that feels like."

Buffy's face hardened. "I know what it feels like because YOU kidnapped my boyfriend."

"I did. But you'd have done the same thing."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Spike cut her off. "Think about it, Slayer. Supposing Angel was sick, dying maybe, and the only cure was to kill someone you regarded as an enemy anyway, you'd do it, wouldn't you?"

She wanted so badly to say that she wouldn't, that she could never do what Spike was suggesting. But she knew it would be a lie. She sat down beside him.

"What's your plan?"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dalton watched nervously as Drusilla thrashed around on the floor, caught in the throes of one of her visions. Finally she stilled, her soft whimpers being the only sounds she made.

"My Spike plans to spoil my games!" she cried.

A few more minutes passed and she climbed to her feet before wandering towards Dalton. She reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek. "Help me start my party and I'll give you all you can dream and more."

"W-what do you want me to do?" stammered Dalton.

"Help me, help me get my Daddy back. I know you can do it; you're so clever."

Dalton nodded. He was afraid of Spike, but even more so of Drusilla. Spike at least had the sanity needed to be able to reason with. She was just insane.

"I-I'll need to make some preparations."

He scurried away quickly and Dru turned her attention back to Angel.

"You'll be back with me soon," she purred as she raked her fingernails across his already raw chest. She didn't seem to notice, or even care, that he was unconscious and couldn't hear her. "I'll make the Slayer fly away, like a little birdie."

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked through the town in silence. He had fully explained his plan to her. He was going to act like he was going ahead with the ritual as planned, and Buffy would bust in halfway through, 'beat' him, and rescue Angel. He also made it clear that no one should ever find out about his involvement in this. In return he'd promised to take Dru away from Sunnydale and never return. They had gone to the factory first of all but had found it empty. Dru must have gone to the church to prepare. Spike was a little surprised that she had taken the initiative like that, but soon shrugged it off.

They soon arrived at the church and Buffy slowed down. Spike stopped a few feet from the main door.

"Give me a few minutes and then do your stuff."

Buffy nodded but froze when the door to the factory opened. Spike turned and saw the two surviving Tarakan Assassins emerge. He quickly walked back over to Buffy and grasped her by the neck.

"Just play along." he whispered softly. Buffy nodded ever so slightly to let him know that she understood. Spike dragged her over to the others.

"Well," he snapped. "I guess they don't make hired killers like they used to. Managed to get the Slayer by myself so it looks like I won't be needing your services after all."

The two assassins glanced at each other before Patrice, dressed as a cop, pulled out her gun and pointed it at them. Buffy flinched but Spike was unfazed. Buffy silently cursed, he seemed to be forgetting that although Bullets might not be able to kill him, they would certainly do her a lot of harm.

"Don't you get it?" Spike asked. "You're fired. I've done the hard work myself."

The other assassin, Norman Pfister, stepped forward. "I'm afraid it's you that doesn't understand. The Slayer is no longer our sole target."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Pfister pulled out a stake. "You both are."

Outraged, Spike drew himself upright. "Under whose orders?"

Buffy grabbed his arm. "Now might be a good time to run."

The door to the church opened again and Buffy gasped.

"Angel?"

"That's not Angel." Spike said softly.

Angelus grinned. "Good call, Spikey."

Dru wandered out behind him and he wrapped an arm around her possessively. Spike felt sick to the pit of his stomach. She didn't even look at him; she was so absorbed with Angelus.

"Well," Angelus began. "I see you've met my two newest employees. You have no idea how happy they were to accept my offer of a new contract, especially when I told them how pathetic you both are. I'm mean, Buff, you're boyfriend was locked up, having the living hell tortured out of him, and you were out making nice with another guy."

Buffy felt the tears burning in her eyes. "I-"

"And you," Angelus now addressed Spike. "I don't know how you can even call yourself a vampire after this. Running off to the Slayer as soon as Dru looked the other way. No wonder she wanted someone else. How the hell she put up with your for a century is beyond me."

Spike's whole body tensed with rage and pain, but he said nothing. Angelus turned back to Buffy.

"I feel sorry for you especially. You think soul-boy really loved you? All you were was something to try and convince him he wasn't me. Trust me, I've been trapped with him for eighty years. We've both had better girls than you in the past, never a Slayer though. That's why he was trying so hard to make himself believe he loved you, you represent all that's good and he wanted to try and repress the side of him that was evil. So, how does it feel knowing this?"

Buffy looked at him for a moment before her face hardened. 

"The fact that I'm feeling anything at all is a start. Angel wasn't exactly brimming with fire and passion. I don't know what school of loving you went to, but you MUST have gotten an 'F'. I'm just glad to have met someone who actually knows what they're doing."

Before anyone could react, she grabbed Spike and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Angelus' look of amusement quickly turned into burning rage. He motioned to the two assassins. "Kill them." 

Buffy and Spike immediately formed a fighting stance as the two assassins launched themselves at them; Pfister going for Buffy, and Patrice going after Spike.

In a fraction of a second, Spike kicked the gun out of Patrice's hand. Buffy launched herself at Norman only to put her fist through a torso of maggots and grubs. She quickly pulled it out to see her hand covered in the disgusting slimy creatures. Angel looked on in amusement as Buffy shook her hand vigorously, trying to get the crawling bugs that were quickly making their way up her arm off.

Spike punched Patrice in the breadbasket and the 'officer of the law' went down hard into the adjacent church wall, her head slumped on her shoulder Spike turned to her Buffy's cries of terror. 

"SPIKE!" 

Angelus was so enthralled watching Buffy trying to defend herself from the waving assault of bugs that he hadn't even noticed that Spike was behind him. He turned to see a flurry of blond hair and then a fist that knocked him out cold. Spike stared at his unconscious Sire for a moment. He was ready to pull out his stake and finish him off when he was distracted by Buffy's voice, sounding a little more panicked. He cursed under he breath and ran over to her. 

"SPIKE!!"

He turned to see that Norman had totally dissolved and thousands of bugs were crawling up Buffy's legs and arms.

Spike grabbed her leather jacket and ripped it off of her, taking care of the bugs crawling along her arms and shoulders. He stomped on ones trying to crawl toward him. He bent slightly toward Buffy, grabbed her right leg and brushed all the bugs off of it and then did the same with her other leg. Buffy stood watching the them reform into Norman bug by bug. Spike noticed this as well and, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and tossed it into the pile of bugs. They ignited instantly and Buffy tried not to gag as the smell of charred insects filled the air.

Buffy looked around to assess the current situation. Angel was nowhere in sight and Patrice lay motionless on the floor. She began to brush her legs and her arms feeling the remnants of the bugs on her skin.

"Okay, that was gross. If I didn't hate bugs before, I certainly do now." 

"You're fine now, pet, don't worry about" 

"What are we going to do?" Buffy turned toward Spike as she shivered from the night air. He sighed and took off his duster, which flared in the wind. By the time it settled it was too late Spike had his back turned and Buffy only the saw the movement by the time is was too late. Patrice was standing holding a gun pointed at the back of Spike's head.

Buffy looked Spike in the eye and he could sense Patrice's distance. Buffy's eyes helped him follow her calculated movements. Patrice smirked when Buffy saw her but her mistake was taking two small steps closer to Spike. His leg shot backwards kicking her in the stomach. Patrice doubled over but not before getting off a shot. Spike ducked quickly but Buffy's half a second delay caused the bullet to graze her thigh. She cried out in pain and dropped to one knee.

Without a second's hesitation, Spike picked Buffy up in his arms and disappeared into the night.

* * *

It seemed that being shot had had no effect on the rest of Buffy. She wriggled in his arms and yelled at him to put her down throughout the whole journey.

"Slayer, shut up!" he finally snapped. "Unless you want the whole country to know where we are."

Amazingly, she stilled and fell silent. 

"Where are we going?" she finally asked softly.

"Sun's nearly up," Spike replied. "We need to lay low until we figure out how to deal with this little situation we've managed to get ourselves into."

Buffy nodded and fell silent once more. Spike shifted her weight in his arms.

"I can walk you know." Buffy said, slightly annoyed that he was treating her like a helpless girl.

"We're nearly there."

Spike opened the door and deposited Buffy on the bed. She sat up and looked around, slightly confused.

"Angel's?"

Spike looked proud of himself. "The wanker's too thick to think about looking in his own home for us. We'll be safe here until we sort this out."

He walked back over to her. "How's the leg?"

She glanced down. "Healed, courtesy of Slayer healing powers."

Spike nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

Spike sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "Well, the only way we are going to stop the assassins, is by killing the person who owns the contract."

Buffy nodded. "I can do that."

Spike looked a little skeptical. "Are you sure? I can't have you backing out at a crucial moment."

Buffy had her hard, resolved face in place. "Angel is gone, I get that. I need to do this for his sake, to free him from that monster once and for all."

Spike nodded in understanding. 

"Spike?" she asked carefully. "What are you going to do about Drusilla?"

A slight look of sadness filled his eyes and he looked away. "She's made it clear where her affections lie."

Buffy almost felt sorry for him. Although she thought she and Angel had been in love, she knew that it was nothing compared to what Spike had had with Dru.

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

He turned back to her. "Whywhy did you kiss me back there? At the church?"

Feeling her cheeks flush red, Buffy turned her face away from him. 

"Don't know." she muttered. 

He reached out and stroked her hair gently, causing her to shiver slightly. "You saved my life back there, pet."

She turned back to face him and gave him a small smile. "Anytime."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. She froze for a second, part of her telling her to push him away and the rest of her telling her to draw him closer. While she was trying to decide what to do, Spike pulled away and climbed to his feet.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid. Get some sleep, well move out as soon as it gets dark."

"What about you?" Buffy asked, still slightly stunned from the kiss. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Um, Spike"

He looked around the apartment and realized what she meant. A table, a few chairs, no couch. "You've got to be bloody kidding me. What the hell is wrong with the idiot? EVERYONE has a couch."

He sighed. "Looks like it's the floor then."

Buffy watched as Spike went through Angel's closets until he found some blankets and a pillow. He began to set up a makeshift bed on the floor for himself.

Once he was settled, she reached out for the lamp.

"Good night, Spike." she called.

"Night, Slayer." came the muffled reply. She switched off the lamp and the apartment was plunged into darkness. Closing her eyes, she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It felt like only minutes later when Buffy woke again. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. She sighed and sat up; keeping vampire hours wasn't fun. Through the darkness she could make out Spike's form still buried beneath the blankets on the floor. He was moaning in his sleep, tossing and turning.

"Dru"

Buffy bit her lip as she realized he must be dreaming about Dru. She debated whether to wake him or not. He began to thrash more violently beneath the blankets and his cries became more desperate.

"Please"

She gasped as she realized it wasn't Dru he was dreaming about; it was her. She climbed out of bed and walked over to him, kneeling at his side.

"Spike?" she whispered.

He continued to toss and turn and was now whimpering in his sleep. Buffy lay down beside him and pulled him into her arms.

"Shh." she whispered gently. "It's okay."

With a small sigh, Spike settled down and snuggled close to her. Buffy stroked his hair until she was sure he was sleeping peacefully. She then closed her eyes and allowed herself to join him.

* * *

Spike awoke with the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed before curiosity finally got the better of him and he opened them. For once he was glad he was sleeping on the floor; he would have fallen off of the bed otherwise.

Buffy lay asleep beside him, her arms wrapped lightly around his waist and her head resting on his chest. What shocked him more was the fact that he was holding her close to him. Buffy stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey." she smiled when she saw that Spike was awake.

"UmI'm pretty sure we didn't go to sleep like this earlier on."

A slight look of concern filled her eyes. "You were having a nightmare."

"Oh."

Spike's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what he had been dreaming. Then it hit him. Buffy. He'd dreamed that Dru had been torturing her right in front of him. Laughing and prattling on about her swimming around in his head. And he'd been helpless, unable to move to stop her.

He shuddered at the memory and Buffy reached out to brush her hand over his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and they both became increasingly aware that they were still holding on to each other. Neither made a move to let go.

Buffy thought about the previous night. How she had kissed Spike to get back at Angel. However, lying here in Spike's arms made her realize something.

"Spikelast night, when I kissed you. It wasn't just because of Angel; I did it because I wanted to."

Spike looked surprised to say the least. "Why?"

"Because you showed me that vampires without souls are still capable of deep love. Kendra, the other Slayer, said something to me yesterday; that Angel would always be a monster. I think she may have been right. All Angel's soul did was hold him back, keep the demon repressed. But you, you're different."

She leaned over and kissed him, this time Spike responded and for a few moments they were lost in each other. Finally they parted and smiled at each other.

"I guess we should go fight the bad guys." Spike said eventually.

Buffy nodded and they both got up, now fully prepared to do what needed to be done.

* * *

The couple wandered Sunnydale's streets, waiting for Angelus to make his move. They knew they could search forever and not find him, he wouldn't be found until he wanted to be.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, they rounded a corner and found themselves facing about ten Tarakan Assassins, headed by Patrice. She sneered at the sight of the vampire and the Slayer together, knowing that this time there would be no escape.

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other. They knew there was no way they were going to be able to beat such a big group. They turned and ran.

"We need to get inside." Buffy panted as they ran, the assassins in hot pursuit.

They found themselves by the old church that had been used for the ritual the night before. Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her inside.

"We should be okay in here for now."

From outside the lock of the door clicked.

"Or maybe not."

A figure stepped from the shadows.

"Glad you could make it." Angelus grinned.

Drusilla stepped out from behind him and latched onto his arm.

"A happy reunion." she smiled cruelly

* * *

Spike stepped forward, his eyes locked on the two. "Well, I'm glad we're all together. Means we can get this over with quickly."

Angelus shook his head. "I beg to differ. It's going to be far from quick for either of you. By the end of the night you'll be begging for death before it's even close."

Buffy glared at him. "The only begging you're going to be hearing is your own."

With a snarl she hurled herself at Angel and Dru launched herself at Spike. The fight was on.

Both fights were evenly matched. Buffy had always known that Angel was strong, and now that Dru had been restored to health she was having no difficulties in fending Spike off.

Angelus was mildly surprised to see that Buffy wasn't pulling any punches. She dealt him a swift kick to the chest, which sent him stumbling backwards. It would have knocked the breath out of him, had he needed to breathe. As it was, he quickly recovered himself and swept her legs out from underneath her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Come on, Buffy." he sneered. "Give it to me good."

She jumped to her feet and launched a fresh attack.

"You've been living a lie, my Spike." Dru snarled as she punched him. "You say you're a vampire, but you're not. I can see her dancing all around in your head. The Slayer."

"So what if she is?" Spike snapped as he dealt her a roundhouse kick. "You made it clear you prefer that poufy wanker to the bloke who has looked after you for a hundred years. I think it's fair to say things are over between us."

Dru growled and threw herself bodily at him, wrestling him to the ground.

"You sure didn't waste any time did you, Buff?" Angelus let out a feral growl. "I can smell him all over you. Maybe when I'm bored of this, I'll turn you; make you mine forever."

"Not a chance." Buffy spat. 

Angelus shrugged. "Figured you'd say that. Guess I'll just have to settle for killing you instead."

He kicked her in the stomach and while she was doubled over, he grabbed her by the throat, lifted her and threw her with all his might into the large church organ, which stood nearby. The sound of wood cracking and splintering filled the church. Buffy climbed groggily to her feet, still dazed from the blow.

A low groan echoed through the church and a look of horror filled Spike's eyes. He kicked Dru off of him and used every ounce of vampiric speed he had to rush over to Buffy and push her aside just as the organ collapsed. An enormous crash resounded through the church and everyone was forced to stop as the air was completely obliterated by a thick cloud of dust. Once the air cleared, Buffy gave a cry of horror. Where Spike had been stood only seconds ago, there was now a huge pile of rubble.

"SPIKE!" she screamed. "NO!"

As Buffy frantically clawed at the wreckage, Angelus calmly picked up a torch and set fire to the nearby curtains. He wrapped his arm around Dru's waist and guided her to the door, banging on it and barking at the assassins to release the lock. Once they were outside in the cool night air, they turned back to the flaming church and smiled.

"Now that we've rid ourselves of that little problem, what's say we get out of this god-awful town?" Angelus purred as he pulled her closer. "We could go to Spain, you always loved the bullfights."

"Yes, my Angel. I'd like that."

"Alright then, baby. Let's go. Goodbye, Sunnydale. Hello, the rest of the world."

* * *

Tears were now pouring down Buffy's face and she was starting to cough from the smoke, but she wouldn't stop. She'd managed to move most of the larger pieces of rubble; she knew she couldn't be much further away from finding Spike. The heat, however, was growling more intense and she speeded up her efforts. Fear gnawed at her heart as he realized just how much wood was among the debris. Supposing the reason she hadn't found him yet was becauseno, she couldn't think like that, not now.

After what felt like hours, but was in fact only minutes, she uncovered a hand. Almost weeping with relief, she continued to dig until she had fully uncovered him. He was unconscious, but not dust. The heat was unbearable now. They had to get out of there, and fast. She stood up and scanned the area; walls of flames surrounded them on every side, including blocking off the doorway. Then through the smoke she saw it, a trapdoor leading to the underground part of the church. She just prayed it wasn't locked.

As the trapdoor opened easily she thanked God for at least helping her out with that. Once the door was open, she ran back to Spike, picked him up as carefully as she could and carried him down the stairs, making sure the door banged shut behind her. She gently set Spike down on the floor and took of her jacket, pillowing it beneath his head. Lighting some candles, she had a look around at the area that was going to be their home for at least the next few hours. There was nothing much to see; it was just like a regular crypt really. Bare walls and floor with a few stone tombs dotted around. Not the most lavish of places, but it would do. She turned her attention back to Spike, kneeling at his side and assessing his injuries. Aside from a few superficial cuts and being unconscious, he didn't seem to be hurt too badly. She wouldn't know for sure until he woke up though. She sat down beside him, there was nothing to do now but wait.

Despite the fact that there was a blazing fire burning above their heads, it was amazingly cold and Buffy soon found herself shivering. She glanced down at her coat beneath Spike's head. She really didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to do him any good if she froze to death. Maybe they could reach a happy medium. She lifted his head, placed it on her lap and put her jacket back on. There, one warm Buffy and one semi-comfortable Spike.

She glanced down at the vampire in her lap. She'd read somewhere that when people were unconscious they could still hear what was going on around them. 

"Spike?" she began, faltering a little. "I know you can't tell me if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to talk anyway. You know I can't resist the sound of my own voice."

She gave a small laugh.

"And I know you're a good listener, you proved that last night. I don't know anyone who would have listened to me pouring my heart out when they had lost someone they loved too. You're a very special vampire, Spike, that's one of the things I love about you."

She gasped when she realized what she had just said and glanced down at Spike, almost hoping that her words might have shocked him into waking up. He continued to lie limp and motionless in her arms. She leant down and kissed his forehead.

"You're going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

They had been stuck in the church for almost 24 hours. Spike was still unconscious and Buffy was getting increasingly worried. He should have woken up by now. She eased herself out from under him and decided to check on the fire situation. Placing her hand on the trapdoor she found it to be cool; that was a good sign. She carefully opened it and gazed in amazement at the charred remains of the once ancient building. Still, she had more important things to do than stand there like an idiot. She walked back over to Spike and carefully picked him up.

"Let's get out of here." she whispered gently before carrying him out of the ruins and into the cool, fresh air of Sunnydale. She paused for a moment, not sure what to do next. There was only one place she could think of to take him. She began to walk.

* * *

As she opened the door to Angel's apartment, the irony was not lost on her that just last night their roles had been reversed and Spike had been the one doing the carrying. She set Spike down on the bed and removed his coat and his boots. Aside from that she didn't know what else to do. She sat down beside him and brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Please wake up, Spike. I need you, please come back to me."

Yet again someone up there must have heard her because at that very moment Spike stirred and moaned. Finally his eyes opened and focused on Buffy gazing down at him with concern. He smiled; she was alive. He'd saved her.

"Are you ok?" he whispered hoarsely.

Buffy nodded, tears in her eyes. "What about you?"

Spike swallowed hard. "My legs. Can't feel them."

Buffy's eyes went wide with shock and horror and she realized what he was telling her. "Not at all? Can you feel this?"

She pinched his leg and he shook his head. She felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Can you move them at all?" she asked hopefully.

A look of total concentration filled his face as he focused all his energy on trying to move his legs just a little. Finally he gave up, it was time to face facts; he was crippled. Buffy seemed to have already realized this as she now had her face buried in her hands and was sobbing.

"It's" she choked.

Spike shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Wouldn't have it any other way, pet. I'm just glad you're in one piece. Besides, vampire healing powers, I'll be up and about in no time."

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. He'd gone through all this for her. 

"I love you." she whispered gently. A startled Spike leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

~Epilogue~

"Spike?" Buffy called as she entered the apartment after her nightly patrol. It was all part of her routine now. It had been a month since Spike had been hurt and every night it was the same. During the day she went to school as normal and Spike slept, allowing his healing powers to work their magic. In the evening she would patrol and afterwards would visit Spike for a few hours, just spending time with him and bringing him fresh blood when he needed it.

As she stepped inside, she looked slightly puzzled at the apartment lit warmly by candles with music playing softly in the background.

"Spike?" she called again, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Hello, cutie." said a soft voice behind her. She smiled, turning slowly, and then she almost fainted from shock. Spike was standing in the doorway. _Standing_, unaided. Her smile widened and silent tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks.

"Happy to see me, pet?" he asked with a grin.

It was all she could do to nod as he took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room, holding her close to him. Slowly they began to sway in time to the music. 

"I had to get better, just so I could do this." he whispered.

Buffy smiled and rested her head on his chest. She wished they could spend all night like this. Clearly, however, Spike had other ideas. Once the song had finished, he guided her over to the bed, pulling her into a kiss as he did so. Buffy responded happily, she knew this was right, she felt it in her heart.

"I love you, Spike." she whispered breathlessly. "I want you."

Spike continued to kiss her whilst easing her top over her head. She worked at buttons on his shirt and soon they were making love. It was more perfect than either of them could even think of describing. It was heat, passion, love and tenderness all rolled into one moment.

Afterwards they slept peacefully in each other's arms, happy and content.

The End


	5. Fluffy Surprise

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Surprise (Ep 5 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each EP just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Author's notes: A HUGE thank you to Python_Chick for giving me the idea that got me started on this one. You really are my muse :)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The lights of the Bronze were soft and dim as Buffy weaved her way through the masses of people. Tonight was special, and as the crowd on the dance floor parted, she knew why.

He stood there, on the other side of room, gazing at her as if they were mere inches apart. He was perfect, the light highlighting his profiled features and reflecting off his white-blonde hair. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"I've been searching for you." she whispered softly.

He merely smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor and into his arms. As they moved in time to the music, she felt so at peace with the world, as though this was the way everything was meant to be. After a few minutes she raised her head from his chest, a small frown playing across her features.

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to be here." she said. 

He placed a gentle finger to her lips before leaning down and kissing her. As their lips met, she knew that this was just where she was meant to be, and she never wanted to leave. As clichéd as it sounded; it really did feel like time was standing still, letting them relish in this moment of perfect happiness.

An eternity later they parted, pure love reflecting on both their faces.

Suddenly the smile fell from his face and he let out a small gasp. She immediately knew that something was wrong. She reached out to catch him but it was too late, he was already crumbling to dust. Tears of utter despair flooded down her face and as his ashes settled on the ground she looked up to see a familiar face standing where he had been, stake in hand.

"Happy birthday, Buffy." Angel sneered.

Dropping to her knees she screamed the name of her lost love.

"SPIKE!"

And she bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat covering her body. With a deep shudder she glanced at her clock. Time to go to school.

* * *

"How's Angel?" Willow asked as she and Buffy made their way through the school quad during lunch break. Buffy had seemed distracted all morning and Willow assumed she was still worrying about him.

Buffy flinched at the mention of Angel's name. She'd been thinking about her dream all morning. It had to mean something.

"He's fine." she replied hurriedly.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked with concern.

Buffy felt her cheeks flush red.

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously. "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok?"

Her shoulders slumped.

"Oh, Will. I have to tell someone about this. I feel like I'm going crazy."

They both sat down on a nearby bench and Willow put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"I had this dream last night." Buffy began.

"A vivid one?"

Buffy nodded. "Full on colour with surround soundand about another guy."

Willow's eyes went wide. "Another guyyou mean someone who isn't Angel?"

Buffy nodded sadly. "It was so intense. We danced together and he kissed me."

Willow smiled, despite the shock. "Then what happened?"

"Angel killed him."

The smile fell from Willow's face. "Oh."

"And the thing is," Buffy continued. "I don't know what it means. It felt so right being with this guy, and I have the whole prophetic dream gig that comes with being the Slayer. I'm wondering if I'm being told that I'm not supposed to be with Angel at all. It's so confusing."

"Who is he?" Willow asked.

"Who?"

"The guy? The other guy."

Despite Willow being her best friend, Buffy knew that this was the one thing she couldn't confide in her about. She didn't understand it herself and there was no way she could expect anyone else to get it. Spike was their enemy, had tried to kill both her and Angel on several occasions. Falling in love with him went beyond insane.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, not all my dreams come true. The other night I dreamed that that Giles and I opened an office supply warehouse in Vegas."

Willow didn't look convinced but she managed to nod.

"We'd better get back to class."

* * *

Spike didn't even attempt to feign interest as two of his minions carried in the latest part of Dru's birthday present. Ever since he'd woken up after the fire and found he couldn't walk, he'd had little interest in anything. But Dru had her heart set on mayhem and destruction in Sunnydale, and he always gave Dru what she wanted. Come to think of it, that was what had got him into this mess in the first place.

He wheeled himself into the main room where Dru was flitting around the main table like an excited child. Even though her strength had been returned, she was still as insane as ever.

She gazed longingly at the selection of boxes that was laid out for her. Spike looked at them wearily.

"Are you sure this is what you want, pet?"

Dru looked up and seemed to notice him for the first time. She walked over and placed a kiss on his burned cheek, relishing the fact that he flinched in pain.

"Don't worry, my Spike," she whispered. "There'll be good games for all."

He sighed. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go somewhere else? The Slayer will only show up and ruin things. I can't fight her while I'm like this."

She kissed him again. "We'll see her die soon enough. Come now, it's time for bed."

Taking the handles of the wheelchair she pushed him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Spike stared at the ceiling. He hated this, feeling helpless. Dru had put him to bed and tucked him in like a child, before wandering back out to look at her presents some more. Once he got his strength back, he was going to make the Slayer suffer for doing this to him.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find her standing beside his bed, smiling down at him. He found himself smiling back at her.

"Knew you'd come, it was only a matter of time."

Buffy nodded and sat down on the bed beside him. She reached out and stroked his hair. "I will always come for you, Spike, nothing can keep us apart."

"Destiny?" he queried, even though his heart already knew the answer.

"Balance." she replied. "Light is not light unless there is also darkness. There is no heat without cold; no love without hate."

Feeling more love than he ever had when he was alive or dead, he reached up to caress her cheek. 

"Equals" he murmured.

"In every way." she replied before leaning over and kissing him.

If he hadn't been already dead, his heart would have stopped beating. The feel of her lips upon his expressed everything she had described. It was like a sickness, and its cure. Cold and heat, love and hate all happening simultaneously. Nothing, no one, had made him feel like this before, and in that one moment he knew that no one else would either.

They finally parted and he knew that now was the time to say it.

"Buffy, I-"

Before he could complete his sentence, he felt her being ripped from his arms. He looked up to see Dru holding her tight, while a large blue demon, The Judge, approached. He reached out for Buffy.

"Spike?" she pleaded, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. 

He struggled to move, to help her, but it was useless. He was helpless and could only watch as The Judge laid his hand on Buffy's chest.

Her agonized scream resounded through the factory, and Spike, too, howled in pain as he watched her get incinerated.

With a jolt, he awoke in the darkened room. A dream, it had all been a dream. But the feeling in his undead heart was still there, telling him what needed to be done.

* * *

As soon as the sun set that evening, Dru went out to feed, leaving Spike alone with their minions. If he was going to act it, would have to be now. The final part of Dru's present was due in that night and she would insist on waking The Judge as soon as he was complete.

He wheeled into the main room and put his most commanding voice in place.

"Listen to me very carefully," he snapped. "When you go out to get the box, I want you to 'lose' it somehow. I don't care what you do with it; just make sure it doesn't come back here."

The minions glanced nervously at each other, not sure whose wrath they'd rather endure; Dru's or Spike's.

"I'll make sure Dru leaves you alone." Spike assured. "Just make sure you do it."

Finally they agreed and Spike sighed with relief once they had gone. At least this would keep Buffy safe for the time being.

* * *

Willow was just putting the final touches to the decorations for Buffy's surprise party when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and nearly jumped twenty feet in the air.

"Angel, hi, how are you?" she asked quickly.

"I'm ok," he replied softly. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Umnow? Buffy will be here in a few minutes." This wasn't good. She hated it when people told her secrets; she found it so hard not to let it slip that she knew something. And what Buffy had told her was pretty big.

"It'll only take a minute." Angel replied.

Willow swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok."

They moved over to one side of the room.

"Is everything ok with Buffy?"

Willow laughed nervously. "Buffy? Ok? Sure, why wouldn't she be ok?"

Angel frowned. Willow was definitely hiding something. "Well, it's just I'm getting the feeling that she's avoiding me or something. I haven't seen her today at all, it's not like her."

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's just been busy."

Angel felt the demon starting to sneer inside him. _Too busy to see her own boyfriend? _

His face darkened and he grabbed Willow's arm, hard. "I know you're not telling me something. You never were very good at lying; I don't know why Buffy tells you her secrets. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Angel," she gasped in pain at the firm grip on her arm. "Let go, you're hurting me."

He glanced down at the hand on her arm and after thinking about it for a second, let go.

At that point however, the doors burst open and Buffy walked in with Ms. Calendar, carrying a large box between them.

"I will find out." Angel hissed, before walking back over to join the rest of the group. Willow took a shaky breath. She was beginning to see why Buffy had been having dreams about someone else.

The whole 'surprise party' had been explained and now all the attention was being focused on the box in front of them.

"You know, technically you're supposed to receive gifts on your birthday, not give them." Xander quipped.

Buffy wasn't really listening. "It was so weird. I caught this group of vamps looking like they weren't sure what to do with this thing. As soon as they saw me they just dropped it and ran. Didn't try to take it with them or anything."

Giles frowned. "Maybe it's a trap, perhaps they wanted you to find it."

Buffy placed her hand on the lid. "Only one way to find out."

"Wait!" Angel called. "Let me; I don't want you getting hurt."

Buffy froze. She hadn't even noticed Angel was there. She'd made a careful point of not seeing him that night, she had to work out what her dream meant and seeing him wasn't going to help. Especially since he was dressed just like he had been in the dream. With a small shudder she took a step back from the box and allowed Angel to open it.

He flipped the catches on the lid and they all stared for a moment at the contents. It was an arm, a blue arm.

Buffy shook her head; it was creepy, she could have sworn she saw it move. Suddenly the arm jumped out of the box and grabbed Angel in a chokehold. Giles and Xander tried to pull it off of him, but the grip was vice-like. Buffy finally moved in to help and they managed to get the arm off and back into the box.

"Are you ok?" Cordy asked with concern as Angel rubbed his neck. He nodded.

"It's a good thing I don't need to breathe."

Satisfied that he was alright, they turned their attention back to the box.

"Ok, is anyone else wigged out by the whole disembodied arm thing?" Buffy asked.

Xander, Willow and Cordy raised their hands.

"What concerns me more, is where the rest of this creature is, and what it would be capable of if fully restored."

Angel stepped forward. "I think I can answer that."

All eyes fell on him, aside from Buffy and Willow who kept their eyes fixed on the box, while Angel spoke.

"It-it's a legend way before my timeof a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanityseparate the righteous from the wickedand to burn the righteous down. They called him the Judge. It is said that no weapon forged can kill him. It took an army to dismember him, they buried the parts all over the world to stop him being reassembled."

"I guess someone decided it would be fun to have a demon jigsaw." Buffy murmured.

"We need to find out who would be insane enough to want to raise this creature." said Giles.

"I think I know." Angel replied softly. "Druor Spike. They're both familiar with this legend, and Dru is certainly crazy enough to do it."

Buffy was nearly floored by this latest revelation. "Butit can't be them; they're deadright?"

Angel shook his head. "There's a small chance they could have survived the fire."

She swung round to glare at him. "And you think to tell me this now? The fire was weeks ago; Dru could have been planning anything."

Angel flinched as she yelled at him. "I didn't want to worry you unless I was sure."

Buffy was already heading for the door. "I'm going to find them."

Angel ran after her. "I'm coming with you."

She shook her head. "I can handle it. Besides, you've done enough tonight."

She began to walk again and he caught hold of her arm. "You need back up. And do you even know where to look for them?"

Buffy faltered for a second.

"I'm coming." Angel repeated firmly.

Buffy nodded in defeat. They began to walk.

* * *

The rest of the gang stared after the arguing couple. They were all totally stunned, with the exception of Willow. They had never seen Buffy and Angel fight like that, they were always so in love.

"That was weird." said Cordelia after a moment, never being one to leave her thoughts unspoken.

"I'm sure they have their reasons." Willow replied, unconsciously rubbing her still tender arm.

The others nodded, knowing that they'd soon sort themselves out and be back to normal by the end of the night.

"What are we going to do with this thing?" Jenny asked.

"We'll take it."

The gang looked up to see a large group of vampires standing in the doorway. Two of them ran forward and grabbed the box before anyone could react. 

As the vampires retreated they knew it was useless to follow. There were too many of them and without Buffy or Angel to fight, they'd just end up getting themselves killed. All they could do now was pray that Buffy would be able to stop Spike and Dru in time.

* * *

"You lost my present." Dru snarled at the group of minions gathered before her. "Miss Edith says you must be punished."

Spike smiled to himself; it had worked. Buffy was safe. He rolled forward so that he was in front of Dru.

"Maybe it's for the best, pet. I know you had your heart set on this but we can go somewhere else for your birthday; somewhere without a Slayer? And don't kill the minions, we'll be stuck if we have no one to work for us."

Dru pouted but was distracted when the doors to the factory burst open and another group of vampires came in, carrying a wooden box. The leader knelt at Drusilla's feet.

"Mistress, we recovered this from the Slayer."

Dru's eyes filled with delight. "You found my present."

She stroked his head for a moment before taking the box and walking over to the other boxes, which were laid out in preparation. Spike's whole body tensed; there was no stopping her now.

Dru put the final box in place and stepped back, clapping her hands in glee. "Time to wake up."

The now completed box glowed for a second before opening, revealing the Judge, his eyes closed. A second later and they snapped open and he took in his new surroundings.

He took a faltering step and sniffed the air, his eyes coming to rest on Spike.

"You," he growled in disgust. "You stink of unconditional love. I despise it."

Dru glanced at Spike for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. She knelt beside him and kissed him.

"You're my little Spike." she whispered.

Spike said nothing, merely looked at the floor.

* * *

Angel and Buffy walked in an uncomfortable silence. Buffy was more than aware that they were about to face the man Buffy had dreamed was her lover just last night. Chances were he was trying to end the world, and she was going to have to kill him. It was weird to think that 24 hours ago she wouldn't have had a problem with that. _I can do this_, she told herself.

Angel, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to ask Buffy what was wrong. Something was clearly bothering her, and what hurt him most of all was the fact that she felt unable to tell him what it was. He'd have to leave it to time; she'd come around eventually.

They arrived outside an abandoned factory.

"This should be the place."

Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. She pushed open the doors and they quietly walked inside.

From the upper level of the factory, they could see Drusilla, Spike in a wheelchair, and the Judge; fully assembled.

Buffy felt a pain in her heart; both at the sight of seeing what she had done to him, and at the fact that he had been involved in raising the demon. Dream or not, Spike was clearly still evil and she was going to have to kill him.

"There's nothing we can do now," Angel whispered. "We'll have to figure out a way to kill the Judge and then come back."

Barely listening to him, Buffy nodded. They turned to leave and found themselves facing a large group of vampires. Taken totally by surprise, they didn't even have time to think about fighting before they were both grabbed and pulled down the stairs.

Dru sneered at the sight of the vampire and the Slayer. She grinned at Spike. "Look who's come to visit."

Spike was staring at Buffy, his eyes wide with shock and horror. This couldn't be happening, it was just like his dream.

The Judge looked as though he was about to vomit. He walked over to Buffy who was still struggling to break free.

"You also stink of love. Love for one who is forbidden to you. Your soul burns for one who has none."

Silence filled the factory for a few seconds while everyone digested what had just been said. Finally, it was shattered by Dru screaming and wailing. She had just realized what the Judge's earlier words to Spike had really meant; it wasn't her he loved unconditionally, it was the Slayer.

She marched over to Spike's chair and grasped the handles firmly to prevent him from escaping. "Let him be the first to die."

"NO!" The desperate cry was out of Buffy's lips before she even realized she had made it.

The Judge turned back to Spike. "Yes, a heart filled with true love will make me strong."

He reached out and placed a hand on Spike's chest, causing him to scream in agony.

Buffy felt as though her own heart was being crushed, and searched frantically around for a way to save him. Finally she spotted a large cluster of chains, which were holding up a group of monitors above the Judge's head. Putting all her strength into the effort, she managed to free herself from her captors and made a beeline for the chains, loosening them and allowing the monitors to crash onto the demon, creating a hole in the floor in the process.

Dru jumped back as she saw the screens fall, but Spike was stuck. A large piece of metal had hit the side of his chair, knocking him onto the floor where he was unable to move.

Buffy ran over to the hole she had created and saw that it lead into the sewers below the factory. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw that Angel had also managed to free himself in the confusion.

"Angel," she called. "Get Spike, he's coming with us."

"Buffy, I-"

"NOW!"

With a sigh Angel ran over to the fallen vampire, hoisted him over his shoulder, and ran back to the hole. He lowered Spike down to Buffy and jumped in after them.

As Angel put Spike back over his shoulder, the blonde vampire cursed under his breath. This had been a weird day, and he had a feeling things were going to get worse.

* * *

Buffy opened the door to Angel's apartment and allowed him to carry Spike in. He dumped the younger vampire on the bed and turned to face Buffy. He felt his rage boiling when he saw she was gazing lovingly at Spike.

"Alright," he snapped. "Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

No one said anything for a few seconds. Spike and Buffy didn't even know what was going on themselves. The dreams may have shown them to their destinies; but they were still traveling that path.

Buffy spoke up first. "Angel," she began calmly. He shot her an accusing glance that made her nerves tense and her words disappear. She glanced at Spike, looking for support, and found it in his eyes. "I really wish I could explain this, I had a dream last night. Normally I don't pay any attention to dreams, but you know that as the Slayer I get messages in my dreams. Well, I dreamed I was in love with Spike. It was so intense and so real, I really think I'm being told I'm meant to be with him."

Both men looked shocked. Spike knew there had to be some connection from his dream, but he never thought she'd had a dream about him. Did she love him as much as he loved her?

Angel was crushed. His only love had just told him that she preferred a soulless demon to him. He balled his hands into tight fists as tears burned his eyes. No, she wouldn't be with Spike. He'd see to that.

"Buffy, I love you," he said. Buffy sighed sadly but he continued. "And that's why I can't let you throw your life away over a piece of scum like Spike."

"Hey!" they both protested in unison.

"You're right, Angel," said Buffy. "It is my life, and I have to do this. Even if it doesn't work, I have to know."

"Buffy, he's a killer!" Angel argued.

"So were you!" she looked at Spike, her eyes pleading with him to tell the truth. "Did you have anything to do with the Judge being raised?"

"I didat first. But then I had a dream, that we were destined to be together. I tried to stop Dru, got some of my minions to lose the last bit. They managed it too, but Dru got it back."

Buffy was stunned by Spike's honesty, and the fact that he'd had a dream about her too. This just gave more weight to her feelings that they were meant to be together.

Angel took a step toward Buffy. "No, Buffy, we were happy, what happened to that?"

"Will you take a step out of Denialville, mate?" Spike interrupted. "She's made it clear she doesn't want you; leave her alone."

Angel ignored him and continued in his jealous protest. "We can leave, we can get out of Sunnydale for a while; just you and me." He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Please, Buffy. Give me another chance."

  
She looked away from him and he knew he'd already lost her. His face showed his anger clearly now. His eyes glowed yellow yet his demon face was not in place. Squeezing her shoulders tighter he growled at her.

"Get away from me!" Buffy hissed, and pushed him away forcefully. She punched him as he tried to grab her again, snarling as he did so. This wasn't like Angel at all. He just didn't seem like the jealous boyfriend type.

"I don't know you," she stated. "The Angel I loved would at least have pretended to understand."

"I _don't _understand; Buffy this is crazy."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Angel, but it's over."

"FINE!" he roared. "Just don't expect me to be around to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart or just plain kills you."

And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bloody wanker." Spike muttered as Buffy sat down on the bed beside him.

"Am I crazy?" she asked him softly. He smiled.

"If you are, then I'm a raving loon as well."

It was all she could do to stop herself from giggling. Suddenly she felt just how right this was, Angel never made her laugh; Spike had managed it in five minutes.

"I'm sorry about your legs." she said, almost as an afterthought. Spike shrugged.

"They'll heal. I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Buffy shrugged.

"I'm still alive."

She leaned over and pulled him into an embrace, moving to kiss him. Spike hissed in pain and she immediately let go; not sure what was wrong, but knowing that she had hurt him. Spike put his hand to his chest, and with horror, Buffy remembered that he'd been burned.

"Can Ilet me see." she insisted. Spike nodded and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes. The skin on his chest was red and inflamed, charred black around the edges with large white blisters standing out. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"I need to do something with this, Spike." she said before running into the bathroom and pulling out Angel's first aid kit. She sat back down beside Spike and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and some gauze.

"This is going to hurt." she said apologetically as she soaked the gauze. Spike nodded and braced himself. Buffy began to dab at the wound and it was all he could to stop himself screaming; it hurt worse than the actual burning had. As his vision began to blur, he realized that there was a strong possibility he was going to pass out from the pain. Buffy seemed to realize this too, because the next thing he knew, she was helping him to lie down.

"Tell me about your dream." he asked in a pain-filled voice. 

Buffy nodded and told him what had happened as she cleaned and bandaged his wound. He listened with understanding as she described the love she had felt between them, and the pain she had felt at his death. He knew how she felt because he had felt it himself.

When she had finished, Spike took a deep breath and managed with a little help to sit back up. He told her every last detail of what had happened in his dream, what she had said to him and what had happened at the end. Buffy shuddered at the description of her own death and prayed that it wasn't foreshadowing the future.

"The Judge is still out there. Angel said that no weapon forged could kill him."

Spike gently pressed a finger to her lips, just as he had in her dream. "Shh. Don't worry about it. Whatever is out there, we'll face it together."

Buffy smiled and kissed him, careful not to touch his wound this time. Somehow she knew they were going to get through this. Together.

The End


	6. Fluffy Innocence

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Innocence (Ep 6 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each EP just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Author's notes: For the purpose of this fic, although Spike was badly hurt during What's My Line, he is not in the wheelchair at this point.

Dedication: To the greatest Muse out there. A HUGE thank you to Py for her fantastic beta skills and help with the ideas, you know I love ya. Thanks also to Kris and Rich for encouraging me and putting up with my moaning. Naked Spike's for all.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dru gazed in wonder and awe at the vampire who stood before her. Angelus, the scourge of Europe, a monster that put all other villains to shame, her sire, was back. She had felt so lost without him, like part of her was missing. She'd had Spike, of course, and although her childe was devoted to her, it paled to the love of the one who had made her. In fact she had only turned Spike at all because Angelus had suggested it.

Angelus grinned, as the realization that he was back swept over Spike and Dru. He strode over to his childe and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned readily. Spike watched in numb shock as the love of his unlife happily sucked face with someone who had been their enemy just the day before.

"Miss me, baby?" Angelus purred when they finally parted. Dru nodded and snuggled into his chest. Angelus glanced at Spike and smirked at the look of almost despair written across his face. It was nice to see that things were back to normal already.

"So," he began. "Now that we're back to being one big family again, what's say we go out and cause a little mayhem?"

Dru clapped her hands in glee. "Yes, please, my Angel, there's so much fun to be had."

Angelus nodded. "First things first, my childe, I've got a Slayer to deal with."

Dru nibbled his earlobe as she whispered to him. "Can I help? Make her pay for taking you away from me?"

Angelus grinned. "That's my girl. Alright, I'll let you play with her for a while before we kill her. Spike can stay here and keep an eye on things while we're gone."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the two of them walked out into the night, leaving Spike alone

* * *

Fear was steadily gnawing at Buffy's heart as she stepped into Angel's apartment for the hundredth time that day. No one had seen or heard from him since she'd awoken alone the night before. Now she was beginning to fear the worst. Supposing he'd gone back to try and stop the Judge; there was no way he could beat him. Glancing around the apartment, she froze; a shirt lay on the bed. A shirt that hadn't been there that morning. Her heart soared. It had to be Angel; he had to be alive.

She ran into the bathroom and stopped. It was Angel, shirtless and kissing a dark haired girlpassionately. If she had eaten that day, which she hadn't, Buffy was sure she would have thrown up right there.

"Angel?" she whispered.

His acute vampiric hearing must have picked up her words, for he broke away from the kiss and turned to face her.

"Buffy, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." He wasn't even bothering to pretend to be concerned that she had caught him with someone else. Buffy looked at the girl and her stomach lurched even more when she saw who it was: Drusilla.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice trembling, knowing what the answer was but wanting to hear it from his own lips. "I was so worried about you."

He shrugged. "Sorry, Buff. I had to go away for a while, find somethingsomeone to take my mind off that disaster."

The remaining colour drained from her face and she looked at him as though she were looking at a total stranger. "I-I don't understand. It was me?"

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm not. Besides, if I ever decide to give you another go, I'll make sure I give you some pointers."

Buffy choked back a sob. "Why are you doing this?"

Angelus shrugged. "Figured you should know the truth before the next sucker comes along."

This final jab was too much for Buffy. She turned and ran. Once Angel heard the door slam, he turned back to Dru and winked.

"This is just the beginning."

Dru smiled cruelly. "I like this game."

* * *

Spike was fed up. He'd spent the last half an hour pacing the factory, running over what had just happened again and again. Finally he reached a decision: there was no way he was putting up with this crap from Angel. He and Dru had managed just fine without him for the last 80 years and he was buggered if he was going to sit back and let him undo that all in one night. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He was going to find them, wherever they were, and tell Angel just who was in charge around here. As he headed towards town, he had a pretty good idea where to look for them

* * *

"Willow, get away from him." Jenny warned but it was too late, Angelus had grabbed her in a chokehold.

"Angel?" Willow whispered, mostly out of fear, but also because he was cutting off her air. "What's going on?"

"I want you to give Buffy a message for me." he sneered.

"Why don't you give it to me yourself?" a voice spat from behind him.

With a grin, Angelus turned to face his ex-lover and Xander used the distraction to shove a cross in his face. Angelus hissed in pain and released his grip on Willow, pushing her into Xander and sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Come back for some more, have you?" he sneered. "You know, begging really isn't that attractive. If I wasn't already put off, I certainly am now."

Buffy just stared at him. 

"I don't know why you're doing this, and right now I don't care either. Stay away from me and stay away from my friends." Her cold calm voice did nothing to betray both the trembling rage and the agonizing pain she was feeling.

Angelus looked faintly amused for a moment before he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Before she could even think to respond, he pushed her to the floor and ran out of the doors, leaving her staring numbly after him.

* * *

Spike watched. He watched as Angelus had fun with the Slayer, and he watched as her friends drove him away. Despite the confusion at Angel's sudden change, they were sharp enough to realize that they had a new enemy on their hands. Even the Slayer seemed to realize it, no matter how much it hurt her. As he watched her friends try to comfort her, an idea hit. The Slayer was weaker now than she had ever been before. Her whole world was falling apart and this was the chance he had been waiting for. He'd prove to Dru who was the better vampire; he'd bring her the Slayer's head on a plate. He'd like to see Angelus top that as a gift.

He remained hidden in the shadows and watched as she climbed into her Watcher's car and he drove her home. He followed. As soon as she was alone he'd do it.

The car remained stationary outside her house for a good few minutes. Spike smiled as he imagined the Slayer was getting a good telling off for shagging a vampire. Killing her was going to be so much fun. He heard the door to the car open and saw the Slayer walk towards her house; shoulders slumped dejectedly. A few minutes later he saw the upstairs light come on. It was time.

* * *

Buffy's body trembled as she stepped into her room and slowly began to undo the buttons on her coat. She let it slip to the floor, not caring where it landed. The light caught the sliver cross which was hanging on her bed stand and she held it loosely between her fingers for a moment, remembering the night Angel gave it to her. Their first meeting. An image of Angel kissing Drusilla flashed into her mind and she let go of the cross, letting it swing.

She looked down at the ring on her finger, the pledge of friendship and love that Angel had given her on her birthday. She wrenched it from her finger, remembering his cruel words to her. As it slipped from her hands onto the floor, the first tears began to fall and from there on there was no stopping them. Her whole body shook with uncontrollable sobs and she stumbled over to the bed, collapsing on it as she finally accepted that Angel was gone.

* * *

From his perch outside her window Spike smirked as he saw the door to her bedroom open. He watched as she dropped her coat on the floor and began to finger one of the trinkets that Angel had given her. It was a necklace; he imagined it around her neck.

"Such a pretty neck, Slayer," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to snap it like a twig."

His smile faltered as he saw tears start to roll down her cheeks. It was an unusual sight as the only tears he had ever seen a Slayer shed was when she begged for her life. Something about the sight of her tears made his rage fade a little. He shook his head; this was crazy. He was a vampire; she was the Slayer. He'd come here to kill her and he was damn well going to do it. He watched as she collapsed on the bed, her body wracked with sobs and something hit him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. Seeing her like this reminded him of how he felt when Dru had left him for Angel, utterly destroyed. The problem here wasn't the Slayer; it was Dru and Angel. She was a victim, like him.

He felt a new rage boiling inside him, mingled with the urge to do what he could to ease her pain. Finally he reached out and tapped lightly on the glass, not sure if it was a good idea or not, but figuring there was only one way to find out.

The sounds of his knocks were lost on Buffy as she continued to sob. Finally she tapered off into whimpers and tensed. She could sense a vampire. Since none of the regular vamps knew who she was, there was only one person it could be.

"Angel..." she whispered.

Climbing out of bed, she walked slowly to the window, part of her hoping he'd come to apologize and explain what was going on, another part of her was afraid that he had come to abuse her some more. As she reached the window she froze, a combination of anger, disappointment and confusion filling her soul. It wasn't Angel at all. She opened the window, knowing he couldn't get in without an invite.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat, wiping her face with her hand. The fact that he was seeing her vulnerable like this just made her angrier.

"Relax, pet, I'm not here to fight."

Buffy glared at him. "No? Just come for a gloat instead? I suppose Dru told you all about her little conquest. Angel certainly wasted no time bragging about it."

Spike shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's Dru."

Buffy flinched as she remembered the look of total pleasure on Dru's face when she had been kissing Angel. "You'd better keep your girlfriend away from me, Spike. If I ever see her again, she'll be dust."

This time it was Spike's turn to flinch. "She's not my bloody girlfriend; that's what I've been trying to tell you. She's gone and left me. Decided she prefers your ex to the likes of me."

Buffy looked incredulous. "And you're here why? Thought I'd be your shoulder to cry on? Sorry, Spike, you'll have to find someone else to pity you; I'm all out."

"I'm not here for your pity!" Spike yelled. "I came here to kill you! It's your bloody fault Dru left me! If you hadn't gone and shagged the poof then me and Dru'd still be happy together!"

Buffy's right fist shot out and connected sharply with his jaw, the force of the blow knocking him from his perch to the ground below.

She smiled with satisfaction as she heard him hit the ground with a thud. How dare he turn up like this and blame his problems on her. After a moment she leaned out of the window and her smile fell a little when she saw that he was lying motionless on the ground.

"Spike!" she yelled, thankful that her mom was out of town on a buying trip. "Stop kidding around and get back up here."

She was almost relieved when he climbed to his feet and glared up at her. "Come up there so I can be your punching bag? I don't think so."

She sighed loudly. "Look, you obviously came here for something other than to piss me off. Either come and tell me what it is, or go away. I've had a really bad day and you are not helping."

Rolling his eyes, Spike climbed back up the tree and reclaimed his perch as Buffy sat down on the edge of her bed and folded her arms.

"Alright, talk," she snapped. "And make it good; I'm already starting to regret not staking you when you first got here."

"Revenge." he said simply, as if that explained it all. Buffy raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with his explanation.

"What?" Spike scoffed. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Are you really going to let Angel get away with treating you like little more than a whore?"

Buffy flinched at his words and felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. "I loved him." she whispered.

"And I loved Dru." Spike replied. "Seems that doesn't matter much to either of them."

She raised her head and looked at him, raw emotion on her face. "I-I don't think I can. Even after everything he said, I don't think I can hurt him."

Spike nodded, fully understanding how she felt for the first time. He wasn't sure he could hurt Dru either, despite all his talk of revenge. "I know, pet," he said gently. "But there's still the Judge. Angel isn't going to waste any time putting him to his own uses."

Buffy sighed. She'd forgotten about the Judge. Another thing to add to the mountain of problems she had already. Spike saw how his words seemed to add an extra weight to her shoulders and almost regretted saying them.

"Look, Slayer, I-" he stopped as lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. _Great,_ he thought to himself. Then it started to rain. _Bloody perfect._

Buffy seemed oblivious to the change in the weather, her eyes were fixed on her hands in her lap.

"Umany chance of an invite, Slayer? It's getting a bit wet out here."

She looked up and couldn't help but smile at the sodden vampire outside her window; his hair plastered down and his lower lip extended in a small pout. He looked so pitiful; she couldn't help herself.

"Come in, Spike." she said softly.

"'Bout bloody time." he grumbled, although he was happy that at least he'd got her to smile. Buffy wandered into the bathroom and came back carrying a towel. She handed it to Spike and sat back on the bed as he dried himself off.

As he rubbed the towel over his face, he heard a sniffle coming from Buffy. He dropped it on the floor as his saw fresh tears roll down her cheeks. Kneeling down beside her, he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey now, pet," he said gently. "It'll be ok."

His soothing gesture merely caused her to bury her face in his chest and start sobbing again.

"I-I d-don't know w-what to d-do." she choked.

"Shh, luv, we'll work something out." He gently stroked her hair and did his best to comfort her. Finally her sobs trailed off into soft whimpers. Spike pushed on her shoulder lightly, trying to coax her into lying down.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, it's late."

Drained and exhausted, Buffy put up no resistance and once she was in bed, Spike pulled the covers over her and sat beside her, gently stroking her hair.

"Spike?" she whispered sleepily. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay with me?"

"Course I will." he replied, a little stunned by her request but willing to do anything to help.

He sat by her side until she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Buffy awoke to warm beams of sunshine pouring through her still open window and onto the bed. She yawned and opened her eyes before realizing with some confusion that she was still in her clothes. Then the memories of the previous night came crashing down on her; Angel, Dru, and Spike. SPIKE! There was sunshine pouring into her room and the last thing she remembered was Spike sitting on the bed beside her.

She jumped out of bed, her heart pounding. Then she stopped, a small smile spreading over her face. There, on her floor, was Spike, curled up in the shadow of her bed with his duster pillowed under his head and his boots placed neatly beside him. She quietly walked over and closed the curtains before walking back to the sleeping vampire. She frowned; he couldn't be comfortable on the floor like that. She knelt down beside him and shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Spike?" she called softly, not wanting to startle him.

After a minute he stirred and blinked sleepily up at her.

"Slayer? What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment, still half asleep.

"UmI live here."

He looked around and the last traces of sleep left him as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the factory at all, but in Buffy's house.

"Oh, right."

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before massaging his stiff neck. Buffy smiled as she took in his appearance; his hair was mussed up, sticking up in all directions. She giggled.

"What?" Spike asked, slightly confused.

She reached up and pulled a leaf from his hair, holding it in front of his face. Spike grinned.

"Yeah, falling out of a tree will do that to you."

Still smiling, she stood. "I'm going to school soon, thought you might want to make use of the bed while I'm gone."

Spike nodded and climbed to his feet as well. "Thanks."

She grabbed a towel and headed out to have a shower without another word to Spike. It was all just too weird.

When she returned to her room, she found Spike in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She watched him for a moment, in awe at how different from his normal badass appearance he looked. Finally she sighed, tucked him in, and left for school.

* * *

As she slowly made her way to school, Buffy's thoughts turned to Angel. Spike was right; personal revenge aside, it would only be a matter of time before Angel attacked again. They had been lucky last night; no one had been hurt, but what about next time? Supposing he killed her, or worse still, one of her friends? It would be her fault for letting her personal feelings get in the way of her duty. No, she had to do what needed to be done; she had to kill him. Now. It would be the perfect time; he'd be asleep and wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late.

Quickly she changed her direction and headed for the factory.

* * *

Buffy stalked through one room after another, stake in hand, searching for Angel's bedroom. There were only so many places he could be and each room she searched reduced that number by one. Finally there was only one room left, typical that the last one was the one she wanted. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

What she saw chilled her. Row after row of china dolls lined the room, some of them blindfolded and some of them gagged. They had to belong to Dru. What chilled her more was the sight of the empty bed; she knew she was in the right place but where were they?

The door clicked behind her and she jumped as a voice spoke.

"Hello, lover. We've been waiting for you."

She spun around and briefly caught a glimpse of Angel before she felt a sting in her arm. Instantly she felt strange, light-headed, and everything was blurry. She stumbled and tried to catch hold of something to steady herself. She knew Angel had done something to her and she was too weak to fight him. Finally she dropped to the floor and was engulfed by darkness.

Angel smiled to himself as he knelt beside the now unconscious Slayer. The drugs he had given her were strong and he was amazed that she had managed to stay awake as long as she had. He rolled her onto her back and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep well," he purred. "It'll be time to die when you wake."

"Now, Angel," a voice chided from the doorway. "It's not nice to start the party without all the guests. Miss Edith will be most displeased."

Angel grinned at her. "Don't worry, baby. He'll be here soon, then we can have our fun."

* * *

"Xander, maybe we shouldn't."

Willow glanced nervously at her friend as they hovered outside Buffy's front door.

"Look, Will, Buffy didn't come to school today; something is obviously up. I know she's upset about Angel, but I just want to check on her. If she wants some alone time then that's fine; I just want to be sure."

Reluctantly, Willow nodded as Xander knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"Maybe we should go." Willow suggested, but Xander was already looking around for a spare key. Finally he found it beneath a flowerpot and he opened Buffy's door, stepping inside. Willow followed tentatively behind him.

"Buffy?" Xander called. Silence resounded through the house. He began to make his way upstairs.

"Xander!" Willow called anxiously. "What if she's in bed or something?"

He stopped halfway up the stairs. Buffy probably wouldn't appreciate him seeing her in a state of undress. He backed down and motioned for Willow to go ahead. She knocked lightly on Buffy's door.

"Buffy?" she called softly. "Are you awake?"

Nothing.

She looked back at Xander and he motioned for her to go inside. She carefully pushed open the door and froze, her eyes wide in shock. There was someone in Buffy's bed, but it definitely wasn't her.

"Um"

He immediately knew something was wrong and ran into the room, skidding to a halt when he saw what Willow had seen. Spike. Spike was asleep in Buffy's bed. He didn't know why or how this had happened and right now he didn't care. All he knew was that Buffy was missing and Spike, more than likely, knew something about it.

He silently motioned Willow to pass him a stake and once he felt the wood in his hand, he roughly hauled Spike out of bed.

"What have you done with Buffy?" he hissed, pressing the stake against Spike's chest.

It took a minute for Spike to wake up fully and by the time he was aware of what was going on, he had a hand clasped around his throat and a stake pressed against his heart. Not the nicest way to wake up, he had to say.

"Bloody hell," he growled. "Do you wake everyone up by threatening them like this."

"Where's Buffy?" Xander repeated, not moving an inch.

Spike managed a small shrug. "Thought she was with you; she said she was going to school when she left this morning."

Confusion overrode his anger and he let go of Spike. "Alright, bleach boy, why don't you tell us what's going on; including why you were tucked up all cozy in Buffy's bed."

Spike sat down on the end of Buffy's bed, pulling his boots on as he told them what had happened. How he had come there to kill her, right through to her offering him her bed while she was at school. Once Spike had finished, Xander glared at him skeptically.

"You expect me to believe that you came here to kill Buffy and she still invited you into her house?"

Spike sighed. "Were you not listening to me? I was pissed off; I knew I couldn't kill her as soon as I saw her. And as for the invite, it was raining. But this doesn't answer where she is? Are you sure she didn't go to school?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I only have every single class with her."

"Where could she be?" Willow asked, growing increasingly afraid for her friend's safety.

Suddenly it hit Spike like a brick to the head. There was only one other place she could have gone. It was insane but that had to be it. He grabbed his coat.

"Bloody hell." he muttered before jumping out of the window. He just prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

He ran until he reached the main doors of the factory, stopping for a moment to compose himself; if Buffy was still alive, and if he was to stand any chance of saving her, he had to play this cool. Finally he pushed opened the door and casually swaggered inside.

The main room was empty and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. The sun had only just set so it was possible, but unlikely, that they had gone out. He wandered into the bedroom. At least he wasn't too late. Buffy lay on the bed, manacles clamped around her wrists and ankles. She was unconscious but alive. He swiftly made his way over to the bed and examined her restraints. There weren't going to come off easily. He'd have to pick the locks and that would take time. Time he wasn't sure he had.

"Don't worry, luv," he whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Naturally she didn't reply, but he hoped that some part of her had registered what he was saying. His eyes scanned the room, looking for something to work the locks with.

"Spike," Dru cooed as she wandered into the room, Angelus close behind her. "Where have you been?"

Spike shrugged and took a step back from Buffy. "Got caught outside, had to hide out until sunset."

He glanced down at Buffy and forced a smirk. "I see you've been busy while I've been away."

Dru nodded, an evil sneer on her face. "Now that you're here the games can begin."

Angel wrapped an arm around Dru's shoulder. "She insisted on waiting for you before we had any fun."

"I'm touched, but why don't we go and feed first. You know I can't stand to torture on an empty stomach. It's not like she's going anywhere"

He knew that if he could just get them out of the factory for a couple of hours Buffy might wake up and manage to free herself. If not, he'd have to try and put off the torture until he had the chance to set her free.

Angel shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt to fill ourselves up first."

With that he swung a punch at Spike and sent him sprawling to the floor. "Do you think I was born yesterday, boy? I can smell her all over you. You've been with her haven't you?"

He grabbed Spike by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "HAVEN'T YOU??"

Spike smirked, a genuine one this time. "Hey, I owed it to her. She came to me that very same night, crying; desperate for a good shag."

Angelus began to shake with rage.

"I mean it's not as though you didn't try," Spike continued. "It's just that you left her so unsatisfied. She needed a real man to do the job properly."

Dru began to wail and that was enough to make Angelus snap. His fist shot out to hit Spike's face, but he ducked out of the way. He delivered a kick to Angelus' stomach, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Just like old times, eh, mate?" he said, as his grand-sire lunged at him again. This time the attack was successful and sent both vampires to the floor. They wrestled, snarling and growling until Spike got the upper hand and began punching him rapidly.

Angelus didn't like being bested by Spike, especially in front of Dru, so with one powerful punch, he knocked Spike off of him and onto his back. Standing up quickly, he picked Spike up and hurled him across the room where he smashed headfirst into the opposite wall. He slumped to the floor and landed in a dazed heap.

Spike tried to blink away the fog that was clouding his vision and he looked up and Dru knelt beside him. She gently lifted his head in her hands.

"You've been a very naughty boy," she scolded, raking her nails deeply across his chest. Spike flinched in pain and with that she slammed his head hard into the concrete floor, knocking him out cold.

Angelus grinned at her. "Now you can have your party, Dru."

She looked back down at Spike and clapped her blood-tipped hands with glee. "Goody."

* * *

As Buffy slowly returned to consciousness, she became aware that she was in rather an uncomfortable position. After a couple of minutes of trying to shake the groggy feeling in her head, she finally managed to open her eyes. She was still in the bedroom of the factory, only now her wrists were clamped in manacles, which hung from the ceiling. She gave them a sharp tug but they held tight; she hadn't really expected otherwise. Time to see what her assets were. Angel wasn't stupid; he wasn't going to chain her up near anything that would aid her escape. He'd known her long enough to know how her mind worked.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she gasped. On the far side of the room, Spike hung limp in a set of chains similar to her own. It was apparent that either Dru or Angel had roughed him up a bit before chaining him up; his face was marred with bruises and he was bleeding from a deep gash on his forehead. He was still unconscious and his head drooped forward so that his chin was resting on his chest.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered; wanting to rouse him but not alert Angel or Dru to the fact that she was awake. "Spike, wake up."

When she got no response from him, she went back to trying to work her chains loose.

"Well, Buff. Looks like you draw the short straw."

Buffy looked up to see Angelus and Dru eyeing her with some amusement.

"You see," Angelus continued. "Dru and I had a little bet going. Whoever woke up first gets to see the other die. Since that's you, I guess Spikey's the one who gets to go quickly."

They stepped back and the Judge entered the room, slowly.

"You know who this is, of course," Angelus grinned. "I'm afraid he's still feeling a little weak. After all, being chopped into pieces isn't the healthiest of lifestyles. The point is: he needs to feed on humanity to get strong again. I thought I'd give him you two as a little gift. It should be enough for him to be ready to take on the world."

Buffy began to pull frantically on her chains.

"Can we stay and watch?" Dru asked with a smile, half in amusement and half in delight.

"You know I'd love to, baby, but we've got the end of the world to plan. Seeing our exes die just isn't at the top of the 'To Do' list."

Dru pouted for a moment but agreed. She always did as far as her precious Angel was concerned.

"Make sure you kill the vampire first." Angel instructed the Judge, and with that he followed Dru out of the room, locking the door behind him.

The Judge looked at Buffy for a moment, almost as if he was debating his instructions. She held her breath, waiting to see if he would attack. Finally, however, he moved towards Spike. Unexpectedly, Buffy felt her heart wrench in her chest. Spike was going to die, and for some reason it bothered her a lot more than it should. He was a vampire, an evil one at that; she should let him die. However a small part of her mind remembered the way he had comforted her the night before, how he had stayed with her when she has asked him too and stroked her hair until she had fallen asleep. Now he wasn't even in a state to defend himself, and part of it was her fault. He'd come after her. That much she was sure of. There was no other reason Angel would have let him die.

"Hey!" she yelled; the words were out of her mouth before she even realized it. "You don't want him; he's a vampire. Not much humanity in him. I've been fighting the forces of darkness for years. Why don't you drain someone who will actually do you some good?"

  
Again the Judge stopped, seeming to consider her offer. After a moment of weighing up the options, he reached the conclusion that Angel would never know who had died first, and it was better to get the feisty one out of the way first and deal with the sleeping one later. He began to move towards Buffy.

"Great idea." she muttered to herself, as she prepared to fend off the attack.

As soon as the Judge was close enough, Buffy used the chains to hoist herself up and use both her feet to kick him square in the chest. The blow sent him stumbling back but he soon recovered himself and moved towards her once more. Buffy sighed, she could only keep this up for so long; either that or the Judge would get bored and kill Spike before having another go.

A few kicks later, her arms were starting to tire. She realized with a heavy heart that she was merely postponing the inevitable. She was going to die. The Judge also seemed to sense her defeat. He moved forward again, this time with a look of triumph on his face. He barely got near her, however, when a chain wrapped around his throat from behind and he was jerked back, swung around, and spun hard into the nearby wall. Before Buffy even had time to figure out what was going on, Spike was in front of her, very much awake and unlocking her chains.

"How-" she asked in bewilderment.

"I'll explain later." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her over to the door. Locked. Spike glanced at Buffy.

"On the count of three."

She nodded and he began to count

"Onethree."

And with that, they both threw themselves fully at the door with all their strength, knocking it off its hinges and sending them both sprawling to the floor. Spike scrambled to his feet and quickly helped Buffy up. Without looking back the two of them ran.

* * *

The door to Buffy's house burst open and the two blondes tumbled inside before collapsing on the couch, Buffy panting heavily. They had run all the way from the factory just to make sure they weren't followed. For a few moments they both sat there, trying to compose themselves. Finally Buffy sat up and turned to Spike.

"How did you manage to get free?"

He held his hand out to her; in the centre of his palm laid a small key.

"Managed to swipe it from Angelus while we were fighting. Quite funny really, he was the one who taught me how to pick pockets in the first place."

Buffy smiled, and then frowned as she ran over Spike's words in her head. There had been a fight. He was hurt.

"Come upstairs," she said, climbing to her feet. "I want to get something for that cut on your head."

Spike looked up at her for a moment before getting to his feet as well. The two of them slowly made their way upstairs and into Buffy's bedroom.

"Sit down," she said. "I'll be back in a minute."

He perched on the edge of her bed and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He was thankful that they were both more or less in one piece, but at the same time he was aware that they had had a very narrow escape.

Buffy, in the meantime, was pulling a first aid kit out of the cupboard in the bathroom. Something was seriously wrong with her. She'd just had her heart broken by a vampire whom she thought she had loved, and now here she was, looking after another one. One who had just saved her life despite his lack of a soul; she doubted life could get any weirder.

First aid kit in hand, she walked back to the bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway, unable to move any further. Spike was standing with his back to herand he was shirtless. The black t-shirt, which he'd been wearing, was idly discarded on the bed. Buffy glared at the offending item; it should be on his body not on her bed. His body. Buffy's eyes involuntarily took in the well-defined muscles in his back, certainly not unpleasant to look at.

She shook her head and scolded herself. _Bad Buffy._

Spike seemed to become aware of her presence and turned to face her. It was then she saw there were a few quite nasty gashes on his chest. _Stop looking at his chest. Bad, bad Buffy_. At least there was a reason for him having his shirt off; it wasn't just to give her a heart attack.

Making sure she kept her eyes away from his body, she focused instead on his face. He smirked at her and she scowled.

"Sit down." she snapped. He obeyed, but the grin remained on his face. 

She sat down beside him and roughly opened the medical kit, pulling out some gauze and disinfectant. She soaked the cloth and moved to dab the wound on his head. He caught hold of her wrist, stopping her.

"It was stupid to go after Angel on your own like that." His voice was soft but she could still hear the anger behind it.

Buffy shrugged. "I didn't have any choice; you said so yourself."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to go running in there without even forming a plan first. Look where it got you; nearly killed is where. What good would that have done anyone?" Spike's voice rose as his anger increased.

"What about you?" Buffy yelled back. "You came running off to rescue me without a plan. How do you think I would have felt if Angel had killed you? Another loss that I'm responsible for."

Spike shook his head. "No, luv, I made a choice. Anything happened to me it would have been my own fault. I'm touched that you're so concerned though."

Buffy snorted. "Concerned? Who said anything about being concerned? I just don't need any more guilty feelings getting in the way of my Slaying that's all."

Spike stood up. "You know what, Slayer? Fine. I don't need your bloody help and you clearly don't need mine."

Buffy stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Anywhere but here." He made a move to pick up his shirt and Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you don't. If you think you're going to leave me feeling bad about letting you leave, you've got another thing coming."

Spike glanced at the hand on his bare arm but made no move to shake her away. "I don't care what you think."

Buffy noticed him looking at her hand and quickly let go. "Fine, whatever, get out of here and don't ever come back." 

A split second later they were kissing, neither of them aware who started it, it happened so quickly. They melted into each other's arms and lost themselves.

Finally they parted.

"Um" Buffy began, but stopped, having no idea what she was supposed to say. 

"Still want me to go, Slayer?" Spike asked softly.

She shook her head and they both sat back down on the bed. In silence Buffy began to clean his wounds. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked Spike softly. "I don't know if we can beat them."

Spike leaned down and kissed the hand that was currently bandaging his chest. "We'll work something out, I promise."

Buffy didn't look convinced. "No weapon forged can kill him." She must have read those words a thousand times.

Spike looked thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes widened. "I think I have an idea."

He jumped to his feet and quickly pulled his t-shirt on. "Give me a day to sort something out and I'll be back."

Buffy looked totally bewildered. "Spike, what-"

He pulled her into a kiss, cutting her off. "I'll be back soon."

Buffy watched as he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. She felt oddly comforted by his words, and even more so by his kiss.

* * *

The next day Buffy called Giles and the others to let them know she was alright. She didn't mention Spike or his plan but she did tell them to keep a low profile in case Angel attempted another attack. Hopefully after tonight it would all be over.

As dusk began to approach Buffy paced her room, so far she'd heard nothing from Spike and she was starting to worry. However, literally minutes after the sun had set, a bag dropped through the open window, closely followed by Spike.

Buffy pulled him into her arms and kissed him before looking at the bag with confusion.

"What's that?"

Spike grinned. "My plan. Come on, there isn't much time."

Grabbing the bag, he climbed out of the window, Buffy followed.

"There's always a loophole in these prophecies." Spike explained as they walked. "It's just a case of finding out what it is."

"So, what's the loophole?" Buffy asked as they reached the factory. Spike set the bag down and opened it. Inside was a reel of fuse wire and a small button device.

"Thought I'd give Big Blue a taste of modern weaponry. The whole place is rigged with explosives; just need to set them off."

Buffy looked impressed. That might just work. She smiled at Spike.

"What do we need to do?"

"It's quite simple really," said Spike, as he pulled the equipment out of the bag. "Just need to hook up the fuse and KABOOM!"

Buffy smiled as Spike began to trail the reel of wire into the factory. When this was all over she was going to show him just how brilliant his idea was.

Spike hooked the wire into the main batch of explosives and stepped back to admire his work. It had taken a lot to get into the factory and hook it all up, while Angelus and Dru had been asleep. 

"Hello, Spikey. What have we here?"

* * *

Buffy glanced at her watch. Spike had been gone a long time now. She wondered if she should go and make sure he was alright. Then she saw him stumble out of the door and pull it shut behind him, holding onto it tightly. She wondered what he was doing until she saw it shake. Someone was on the other side, trying to get out. Angel or Dru probably.

"Buffy!" Spike called, still holding onto the door. "Hit the switch."

She glanced down at the mechanism on the floor and back up at Spike. If she did this he was going to go up with everyone else. Spike saw her hesitation.

"BLOODY DO IT!"

She stooped and picked up the small silver box.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass!" Spike yelled a little more frantically

Tears slid down Buffy's cheeks as she closed her eyes and pressed the button.

The force of the blast knocked her to the floor and she didn't bother getting back up again, instead curling up into a ball and weeping at Spike's loss. She had to be the only person that had lost two people she loved in the space of a couple of days.

After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes and sat up. Where the factory had once been there was now a burning pile of rubble. In the distance she could hear the shrill ringing of fire engine sirens. She knew she had to get out of there before they arrived.

"Goodbye, Spike," she whispered. "And thank you."

She turned away but something caught her eye, something moving. Blinking away the tears, she tried to focus. It couldn't be

"Spike?" she whispered.

He made his way slowly towards her, limping badly. His clothes were burned and badly torn, his face covered in dust, soot and blood. His hair was sticking up in all directions, but he was alive. 

She ran to him, catching him just as his legs gave way. She lowered him to the floor and covered him with kisses.

"Spike! Oh my God! I thought I'd lost you."

He smiled weakly as she fretted and fussed over him. "Takes a lot more than that to get rid of me, luv."

She smiled and smoothed his hair back. "I love you."

He pulled her into a kiss.

"'Bout bloody time."

The End


	7. Fluffy Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildere...

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (Ep 7 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every EP that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each EP just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedication: Thanks bunches to Flick for the love spell, may naked Angel bless your dreams forever. A HUGE thank you to Py for all her help and amazing beta skills, love you babe.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dru's eyes widened with delight as she gazed at the open box in front of her. Inside lay a beautifully ornate necklace, with clusters of rubies set in gold. Dru fingered it delicately.

"It's pretty and sparkly."

Spike smiled. "Nothing but the best for-"

He was cut off as Angelus swept into the room, depositing a still bloody human heart of the table with a wet slap.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he grinned.

Spike's gift immediately forgotten, Dru wandered over to the table and looked down in awe. She reached out for the heart, almost touching it but not quite, as if it were some holy relic.

"It's still warm." she murmured.

"I knew you'd like it. Got it from a quaint little shopkeeper," he noticed the now discarded necklace and picked it up. "Cute."

Spike rolled forward in his wheelchair and snatched it away. "Keep your bloody hands to yourself."

He maneuvered himself over to Dru and fastened the necklace around her neck. Her eyes never left the heart on the table. Once he was done, Spike glared at the older vampire but Angelus merely grinned and turned his attention back to Dru.

"So, baby, what do you want to do tonight? It's your day; you can do anything you want."

Her eyes glinted evilly. "Can we go out and play?"

Angel wrapped an arm around her. "Of course we can."

He took the necklace off and tossed it to Spike. "Don't want that thing getting in the way while we hunt."

As he guided Dru to the door, he glanced over his shoulder at Spike. "Don't wait up."

As the door clicked shut, Spike stared at the discarded necklace. This had to end now, he was going to get Dru back; he didn't care how.

* * *

Spike rooted around in the chest in their bedroom until he found what he was looking for: an old leather bound book containing various spells. He'd picked it up on their travels through Europe, figuring he might need it someday for something. He never dreamed it would be for this reason though. He flicked through the dusty pages until he found what he was looking for. Love spells.

If Dru wasn't going to love him on her own, he was just going to have to make her.

* * *

Spike looked from the ingredients on the floor to the spell book in his lap. It hadn't taken much to scare one of his minions onto getting what he needed and now, finally, he was ready to begin. Looking at the words in the book, he began to chant softly.

"The beauty that is love denied,  
Grant me that now my love you find,  
My true love, return to me,  
Return to me with the love you see,  
The love for one,  
The love I've won,  
Come to me, my true love."

A faint breeze blew through the room and then all was still. Spike smiled to himself and then stifled a yawn. The sun was almost up and it was time to sleep, alone.

"Not for much longer." he muttered to himself as he wheeled into the bedroom and heaved himself out of the chair and onto the bed. Getting himself comfortable, he settled down and closed his eyes. Dru would be with him soon.

* * *

The first think Spike became aware of when he woke was that he wasn't alone. Someone was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. He smiled but didn't open his eyes. Dru. It had to be. He lay there, feigning sleep until he felt his shirt open and soft, warm hands begin to caress his chestwarm hands?! His eyes shot open and he gave a startled gasp. It wasn't Dru at all; it was the Slayer. Instinctively he grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the floor. However, instead of fighting back, she merely looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

Spike was now incredibly confused but there was no way he was going to let it show. "Come to finish me off have you, Slayer? Pick on a defenseless vampire while he sleeps?"

She looked genuinely horrified at this. "What?? No! I could never kill the man I love."

If Spike had needed to breathe he would almost certainly have fainted at that. "You what?"

Buffy sat back down on the bed and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you." 

Spike shook his head. This was obviously some kind of freaky dream induced by too many smokes and not enough blood. Maybe if he played along he'd wake himself up from it. "Since when have you loved me, Slayer."

"Since forever."

Spike raised an eyebrow and Buffy smiled.

"Well, not forever exactly, but since I first saw you. That night when you were outside the Bronze, I knew as soon as I saw you that I'd finally met someone who was my equal. I didn't need to see you fight to know that you could beat me. You nearly did too, remember; if my Mom hadn't helped out, you would have got me."

Spike smiled. "I remember."

Seeing him smile seemed to encourage Buffy once more. She climbed fully onto the bed, straddled him and began to place soft kisses on his chest, slowly moving up until she finally reached his lips. Inwardly Spike groaned; Dru leaving him had clearly affected him so badly he was dreaming of the Slayer to make up for it. He pushed her away.

"This is crazy. You're not real and this isn't happening. Get out of my dreams and let me get some kip."

Buffy cocked her head to one side, looking at Spike as though he was the crazy one. Finally she reached out and pinched his armhard.

"OW!" Spike exclaimed, rubbing the now tender skin. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Just showing you that you're not dreaming."

Spike eyes widened with the realization that this was real; that she was real. "Alright then, Slayer. Why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?"

Buffy looked puzzled. "You know why I'm here."

This time he couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious. We've been trying to kill each other since we first met. Besides, I'm a vampire and you're the Slayer, we're not exactly a perfect couple now are we."

Buffy shook her head in disagreement. "It worked ok with Angeluntil he lost his soul and went evil. But that's why this will work between us; you don't have a soul to lose."

Now Spike was sure she was crazy. He laughed again. "I get it. You can't have one vampire so you make a play for the nearest one available. I'm flattered that you picked me out of all the undead out there, but I'm taken."

This time it was Buffy's turn to laugh. "You mean Dru? Come on, Spike, you know she can never make you happy. She's crazier thanno one."

Spike growled and pushed her away again. "Don't talk about her like that. I love Dru, so why don't you take your vamp craving somewhere else and leave me alone?"

He was totally unprepared when Buffy's lower lip began to tremble, and even less so when she burst into tears. Spike watched her curiously for a moment, a strange feeling gnawing inside him. Before he even realized it he reached out a hand and gently patted her on the knee.

"UmSlayer? Stop crying."

He wasn't used to this, comforting people. Normally he just killed them and was done with it. Still, a lot had changed since he'd been crippled. He must be turning soft. Buffy looked up at him, her cheeks still moist with tears. Thankfully though, she had stopped crying.

Buffy couldn't believe that Spike had more or less told her that he loved someone else; Dru didn't appreciate him like she did. Still, never being one for giving up easily she decided to have another try.

"Spike, will you walk me home? It's a nice night."

Spike stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was joking or not. Pretty sick joke if she was. The look in her eyes, however, told him that she was serious. Then he realized that she hadn't really seen him properly since the fight in the church. She genuinely didn't know.

"UmI don't think that's going to happen."

He looked pointedly at the wheelchair and Buffy followed his gaze. Her eyes fixed on the chair for a moment before looking back at Spike. Her lip began to tremble again.

"Now, Slayer, don't"

She burst into tears once more.

"cry."

"Iyou." she choked out in between sobs. Spike was at a loss; she actually felt bad for hurting him. After a few minutes of him sitting in awkward silence listening to her sob, she tapered of into sniffles. Finally she climbed to her feet.

"I should go." she sniffed.

"Slayer" Spike began but it was too late, she was out of the door and gone. He slumped back into the pillows. That had to be the weirdest few minutes of his entire existence.

* * *

"Well, look who's finally up." Angelus sneered as Spike rolled into the room. As usual Spike ignored him and made his way over to Dru who was tending to her dolls.

"Did you sleep well, pet?"

Dru nodded, barely looking up from her task.

"Dru, baby, are you ready to go out?" Angel called. This time she looked up and smiled at her sire.

"Yes, my Angel." She immediately dropped what she was doing and went to his side, brushing past Spike in the process. As soon as they were out of the door, Spike felt his heart sink. His spell hadn't worked, instead of Dru loving him all he'd got was the Slayer...bloody hell.

* * *

The next evening Spike lay on his bed, alone as usual, his mind still reeling from what he had discovered. The spell he had cast to make Dru love him again had obviously gone wrong, and for some reason had affected the Slayer. Why it had to be her out of all the girls, he didn't know.

With a sigh he lit a cigarette and slowly began to smoke it.

"Spike?" a small voice called tentatively. He raised his head and saw that it was the Slayer. "Can I come in?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and she stepped into the room. Rather than sitting down, she hovered at his bedside, looking down at him uncertainly.

"Something you want?" Spike asked roughly.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak and then seemed to think better of it and closed it again. After a few seconds, she seemed to gather her courage and she managed to speak.

"UmI was wondering" Suddenly her face hardened so that she looked almost angry. "Who's been taking care of you since you got hurt? This is the second time I've been here in 24 hours and neither Angel nor Dru are ever around."

Spike was thrown by her question, how was he supposed to answer that? His hesitation, however, was all the answer Buffy needed.

Her face changed into a look of total resolve. "I thought as much. Well, from now on that's going to be my job. I'll come and see you after patrol, bring you anything you need and help you when you want it."

"I don't want it. At all." Spike immediately snapped. Buffy wasn't deterred.

"Well, when you need it then."

He growled. "Slayer-"

"Trust me, Spike," she interrupted. "By next month your wheelchair will be garage sale material. Just let me help."

Spike looked at her for a moment. He really didn't want to accept anyone's help, least of all hers, but the idea of getting out of his chair sooner rather than later was too good to pass up. He let out a big, annoyed sigh; this was not going to be fun.

"Alright then, Slayer, you can help on one condition: no more crap about loving me, okay?"

"But-"

"I mean it, that's the deal. You start off on that again and you'll find the doors locked next time you try and visit."

She seemed to think about this for a moment but finally she nodded.

"I have another question. How many times have you been outside since this happened to you?"

Spike shook his head. "It's a bit difficult to get out when-HEY!"

Buffy had taken hold of the handles on his chair and was pushing him towards the door. "It's a beautiful night, Spike. I want you to see it."

He tried to protest some more but she ignored him until they were outside. As the cool breeze lightly blew over him, Spike fell silent. He'd never been one for appreciating things before, save the thrill of a good kill. But right now being out here was possibly one of the best things he'd ever experienced. Buffy smiled.

"There's a nice park nearby. Why don't we go there for a while?"

Spike nodded and the short journey was made in silence.

As they entered the park, Spike couldn't help but smile; it was nice here. Buffy pushed him over to a set of swings and sat down on one of them, positioning Spike so that he was in front of her.

"This reminds me of a park I used to play in when I was little," she said with a nostalgic smile. "I like to come here sometimes; think about the days when I wasn't out killing vampires and demons every night."

Spike stared at her for a moment. It was hard to imagine her as anything other than the Slayer. "What were you like back then? Before you were called?"

Buffy gave a dry laugh. "Nothing special, I was into clothes, boys, cheerleadingthe normal stuff. I had a normal life and I never really appreciated it until it was taken away from me."

"You don't enjoy being the Slayer?"

"It's not that. The Slayer is part of who I am. It's just sometimes I miss, you know"

Suddenly she climbed off the swing and stepped behind Spike. He heard the sound of a scuffle followed by the unmistakable sound of a neck being snapped. Buffy walked back and sat down on the swing.

"normality." she finished.

Spike stared at her for a moment. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Demon," she replied simply. "Are you ready to go?"

Spike nodded and she took hold of the chair and swung him around so that he was facing the gates. Sure enough, the body of a demon was lying just behind where his chair had been. With a small shudder he realized that he probably would have been ripped to shreds if it hadn't been for Buffy.

"Um, Slayer? Thanks. Think I would've been a goner if scaly there had got his claws into be."

"No problem," Buffy replied. "I wouldn't make a very good nurse if I got you killed on your first night out."

Spike wanted to protest about his need for a nurse but decided against it and fell silent. Buffy wheeled him back into the factory and into his room. She helped him out of the chair and back onto the bed before sitting beside him.

"I-I enjoyed that." Spike said, almost shyly.

Buffy smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. "Apart from the bit where I nearly got you killed."

"Yeah, well, lucky for me I've got a Slayer looking after me. Tell you what, on our second date we can go somewhere completely safe, like the cinema or something."

Buffy smiled. "Date?"

Spike shifted on the bed. He looked at the floor, the walls, the ceiling, anywhere but at Buffy. "Date? Did I say date? That's not what I meant. I meant an"

Buffy leaned over and kissed him softly, effectively silencing him. "Whatever you meant, I'd love to."

Buffy stood up. "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow for ourdate."

Before Spike could get any more flustered than he already was, she was out of the door and gone.

* * *

The next evening, Spike rolled into the main room of the factory, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. He knew that as soon as Angelus and Dru went out, Buffy would arrive and he'd long since given up pretending he wasn't looking forward to seeing her.

"Well, look who it is," Angelus sneered. "Our own resident Merlin."

Spike tensed. "What?"

Angelus held up the spell book and Spike cursed under his breath. He thought he'd hidden all traces of that stupid spell.

"So what is it you've been doing Spike? Trying to get those useless legs of yours working again? It'll take a bit more than magic to fix that mess."

Spike ignored him, thankful at least that Angelus didn't know what he'd tried to do and what the result had been.

The older vampire shrugged. "Well, Dru and I are going hunting. Try not to turn yourself into a toad. On second thought, frog's legs are quite tasty, I hear."

A few minutes later and Spike was alone once more, only this time he didn't care. He knew it wouldn't be long.

Sure enough, five minutes later, the door opened and Buffy walked in.

"Hi, Spike." she greeted.

"Evening, pet." he smiled in return.

She gave him a coy smile. "I have something for you; kind of a late Valentine's gift."

Spike looked puzzled, more so when she stepped up behind him and slipped a blindfold over his eyes.

"UmSlayer? What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise." she whispered softly as she began to wheel him out of the factory, her warm breath tickling his ear.

As Buffy wheeled him to their unknown destination, Spike was amazed at the level of trust he was at with her. The Slayer was someone he should be either fleeing from or killing. Yet here he was, allowing her to have total control over him, knowing that he was totally defenseless should she try and stake him. Somehow, though, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Although he couldn't see where he was going, his other senses were still finely tuned. He could hear the sound of waves softly lapping on the shore and the air was slightly tinged with the scent of salt. Now he knew where they were, he just didn't know why.

Finally they stopped and Buffy removed his blindfold. Spike blinked and then stared at the sight before him. They were at the beach, as he had suspected, and there was a large blanket laid out on the sand. A small battery powered radio sat nearby and music was playing softly. There were candles set up emitting a soft glow and the blanket itself was laden with food of all kinds, including blood for himself.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

Spike nodded slowly, still trying to take it all in. "You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to." she replied as she helped him out of his chair and onto the blanket.

They ate in silence, just enjoying the calm and peaceful atmosphere and each other's company. Finally when they were finished, Buffy spoke.

"I read that water helps relax your musclesI think it would be good for you. You know, get you out of that chair for a little while."

Spike stared at her for a moment and then looked over his shoulder at the sea. Buffy saw his hesitation and smiled.

"Sacred of a bit of water are you?"

Spike scowled at her and growled. "I'm not bloody scared. Let's do it."

Buffy hid her grin as she climbed to her feet. She knew just how to get him to agree with her without him even knowing it. After helping him back into his chair, she wheeled him to the shore and removed his boots while he pulled his T-shirt off. Buffy took her own shoes off and then lifted him up as carefully as she could, carrying him into the water. 

Once they were at a reasonable depth, she let go of his legs so both of their feet could touch the soft sand. She slipped her arms around his waist and held him close. Spike beamed. He was standing, with help, but standing nonetheless. The water felt so soothing, and Buffy's arms around his waist weren't unpleasant either. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Feel good?" Buffy asked.

Spike murmured and nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Does it help?" she pressed.

Spike opened his eyes and looked at her. "A little. Can't really feel my legs so I wouldn't know the difference, luv." 

Buffy lowered her eyes. "Oh." she whispered sadly.

Spike cupped her chin and raised her head so that their eyes met. "Don't be sad, luv. The fact that I'm standing at all is a start, and I have you to thank for it."

He leant forward and kissed her. Unfortunately, the water had thrown his sense of balance out of proportion and Buffy toppled backwards, pulling Spike down with her. Beneath the waves they continued to kiss until Buffy realized that breathing might be a good idea and she surfaced, a smile on her face. It soon faded, however, when she saw that Spike still hadn't surfaced.

"Spike?" she called, a slight hint of panic in her voice. "SPIKE??"

Still nothing. She looked beneath the water and realized with horror that she couldn't even see him anymore. She was about to dive back under the water when she felt something grab her from behind and cover her eyes.

"Hello, cutie." a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She whipped round to find herself facing a very wet, but also very much still in one piece vampire.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

Tears of relief filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "About as much as a hole in the head. Don't ever do that to me again."

Her fists pounded on his chest, not really doing any damage. Spike caught hold of her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"It's alright, I'm here now." he said softly. 

"You could've drowned!" she said angrily. 

"I don't need to breathe, pet." he chuckled.

"This is the Hellmouthdo you know how many monsters there could be in here with us?" 

They fell silent and looked at each other warily. 

"I think that's enough swimming for one night, don't you?" she asked hurriedly. 

"You read my mind, Slayer." he agreed quickly and they speedily swam to shore. 

Buffy climbed out first, turning back to Spike to help him to his chair. He shook his head.

"I want to walk."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, but the strong defiant look in her eyes told her not to argue with him. She stepped back to that he had clear access to the chair. Spike took a deep breath and raised one foot shakily. He took a wobbly step, then another, then a third. 

Buffy smiled and then let out a startled yelp as his legs collapsed on the fourth step. She rushed over and managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

Spike nodded. "Just a little tired."

Buffy nodded; the swimming and walking must have exhausted him. "Let's get you home then."

She lifted him back into the chair and put his boots and socks on while he sluggishly pulled his T-shirt back on. Once they were both fully dressed again she took the handles of the chair and wheeled Spike back to the factory.

Spike closed his eyes and dozed a little as she pushed him; he was tired and wet, but had never been happier.

* * *

Back at the factory Buffy tugged the covers up over Spike and smoothed his still damp hair back from his forehead.

Once they had gotten back from the beach, she had helped him change into dry clothes and had put him to bed when she noticed that he was barely awake.

She now leaned over to see him peering sleepily at her. "I love you." he murmured.

Buffy smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

The sound of someone clapping caused them both to whip their heads around to the door. Angelus stood in the doorway and when he was sure he had their attention, he let out a dramatic sigh and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"That was so beautiful; I really am moved."

Spike growled, suddenly feeling very much awake. "Sod off."

Angelus moved towards them. "I'm serious. I'm just glad that something positive came out of that disastrous night I spent with Buffyor maybe it wasn't me." His eyes suddenly lit up as realization hit him. "So _that's_ what your little magic experiment was for Spikey. Couldn't keep hold of your own girl so you decided to take mine with the help of a little spell."

Buffy glared at him, although there was now the slightest hint of uncertainty in her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Come on, baby, you're not that stupid. Loverboy here has cast some sort of spell on you. He's clearly more desperate than I thought."

Buffy looked at Spike for some sort of denial but none came. "It wasn't like that." he murmured with shame.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Tell me it's not true. Spike. Is all thisall these feelingsthey're not real?" 

When no answer came she stood up, quivering with rage. "I should have known something was going onI wake up and suddenly I have to be near you"

Angelus grinned to himself; he'd had his fun. "Well, my work here is done. I'll leave you two love birds to it."

He swept out the door, banging it shut behind him. 

Buffy looked at Spike and slowly shook her head, trying to process what she'd heard as she did so. 

"It can't be a spell." She said quietly, almost to herself. "It doesn't feel like a spell."

"I'm sorry, luv," Spike whispered, barely able to keep his own tears back. "I wasn't meant to happen like this."

Suddenly her temper flared. "Then how _was_ it supposed to happen?!" she yelled. "You thought you'd just keep yourself entertained with me and hope that I never found out?"

"NO!" Spike sat up as much as he could. "The spell was to get Dru back, but something went wrong and you showed up. I was going to try and break the spell but I went and bloody fell in love with you."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, slightly stunned by his declaration. "You should have told me." she said softly.

Spike sighed and lay back down. "If I could go back and do things differently, believe me, I would. I'd try and get you to love me on your own, no magic involved."

Buffy swallowed hard. "Can-can I see it? The spell? I want to know what you did to me."

Spike nodded and pointed to the chest in the corner of the room. "There should be a leather book in there."

Buffy walked over and soon found the book, which was sitting on top of a lot of other junk. She picked it up and carried it over to Spike. He quickly flicked through the pages until he found the spell he had cast and handed the book to Buffy. She read the words and as she reached the bottom of the page her eyes widened.

"This can't be." she whispered.

"Look, I already told you, I'm sorry. I'll find a way to break the spell and then you won't ever have to look at me again."

Buffy shook her head. "No, Spike. You don't understand; there is no spell."

He lifted his head again. "What are you talking about? Of course there's a spell, I cast the bloody thing myself."

Buffy began to read aloud.

"Unlike most ordinary love spells, this one is designed not to create love but to reveal it. The casters true love will be sent to them and from then on it is up to them to make the most of the situation."

Buffy closed the book and put it down. She looked at Spike who was gaping at her, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"I-I" he stammered.

"You didn't cast a love spell." Buffy said on his behalf. "We did this on our own."

She climbed onto the bed and knelt beside him. "Spike, I love you."

Finally he found his voice. "Buffy, god, I love you so much."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and when they both ran out of energy they lay there happily in each other's arms. This had been the best Valentines gift either of them could have wished for: true love.

The End


	8. Fluffy Passion

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Passion (Ep 8 of the Fluffy Files) Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedication: To Py for her beta and help with the ideas, and to Kris and Rich for helping out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

She was beautiful. As she lay there sleeping, there was no hint of the fierce warrior, which she was; she was just a normal girl, helpless, vulnerable and utterly at his mercy. This was the only time her defenses were totally down and she didn't even know he was there. He could do what he wanted; kill her in any way he wanted. 

But where was the fun in that? 

For now he just watched her, planning for the time when he would be ready. Then, and only then, she would die. 

* * * 

Dru kept glancing anxiously at the door while Spike eyed her grumpily from his wheelchair. He'd given up even trying to win her over. Anything he did for her was nothing in her eyes compared to Angel. He even slept alone now, Dru preferring the company of her sire to her crippled childe. 

Even looking after him seemed more of a game than anything to her; she treated him like a child and Angel found that hysterical. As soon as he got out of this damn chair he'd show him just how funny it really was. 

Dru glanced at the door again. 

"Will you stop looking at the bloody door, Dru?" Spike snapped. 

"But, the sun is almost up," she whined. "And my Angel has not yet returned." 

Spike shrugged. "It's his own fault if he gets dusted then." 

"Well, Spike. I'm flattered you have such a high opinion of me." 

Angelus swaggered into the room and caught Dru is a passionate kiss. 

Spike stared at them for a moment. Angelus had always taken delight in hinting to him that there was something going on between him and Dru, but he'd never directly shown it like this before. 

After a minute he regained control of his senses and cleared his throat loudly. Angelus broke away from Dru and grinned at him. 

"Sorry, Spikey boy. I didn't see you down there." 

Spike glared at him but before he could make any sort of comeback, Dru reached out and caressed Angelus' cheek. 

"My Angel, I've been worried. You were gone so long and the light of day is nearly upon us." 

Spike seized his moment. 

"Been Slayer-watching I should imagine. Honestly, I don't know why you don't just kill her. All this pouncing around is just going to piss her off until she eventually stakes you." 

He faked a deeply thoughtful look. 

"On second thought" 

Angel tried not to let it show but he was clearly getting annoyed. 

"You don't know the first thing about women, Spike. And you certainly don't know anything about the Slayer." 

Spike rolled forward a little, keeping his eyes locked on Angel's. 

"Yeah, I don't know much about the Slayer, but that's because I'm usually trying to kill her. Now all this has got me wondering. You say it's not time to kill her. I think you can't. I think somewhere underneath that badass exterior there's still some part of your nancy soul hanging around and it's stopping you from killing her." 

Dru began to whimper at Spike's words, suddenly fearful that her Angel wasn't hers at all. 

Angelus ignored her and rested one hand on each of the arms of Spike's chair, leaning in so that their faces were mere inches apart. 

"Listen to me," he hissed. "If you weren't so pathetic and helpless I'd kill you right now." 

Without warning Spike swung a punch at him, catching him on the jaw. 

"Now who's helpless?" 

Dru now started to wail loudly and blind fury swept over Angelus. How dare Spike disgrace him in front of his childe and lover? With a roar, he tightened his grip on Spike's chair and tipped it over, sending the younger vampire sprawling to the floor. Spike's head hit the ground with a resounding crack and Angelus smiled. It was music to his ears. He moved back over to Dru and kissed her. 

The attack on Spike seemed to have convinced her that he was still fully evil and she snuggled into his chest, happy once more. 

From the floor, Spike tried to focus on what was going on. His vision kept fading in and out and he could hear the sound of voices coming from very far away. 

Dru's shrill laughter was the last thing he heard before he passed out. 

* * * 

The next thing he became aware of was the steady sound of a human heartbeat. He wasn't alone. 

He continued to lie there with his eyes closed, hoping that whoever it was would leave him. However, after a few minutes, he felt someone hovering over him and he knew he had no choice but to open his eyes. As soon as he did he whole body tensed. 

It was the Slayer. 

Instantly he knew that this was it. She was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do to defend himself. 

Buffy, it seemed, had a different agenda. Rather than the glare of someone who was looking at their enemy, she was smiling gently at him. Finally she reached forward and carefully helped him to his feet. 

Spike was now totally confused. 

"Slayer? What are you-" 

She placed a finger softly on his lips and he fell silent. She then placed a hand on his cheek and instantly a feeling of total calm and peace flooded through him. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. 

"You need to find a way in." 

Buffy's soft voice cut through his reverie and he opened his eyes. 

"What?" 

She seemed to not have heard him. 

"You are stronger than you think." 

He frowned and opened his mouth to question her again when he saw a shadow move behind her. 

"Buffy! Look out!" 

His cries were too late. With a loud snap her lifeless body crumpled to the floor, her neck broken. 

Angelus grinned at him. 

"No more watching." 

With a gasp Spike's eyes snapped open. He was still lying on the floor and there was no sign of Buffy or Angelus. He shuddered; it had seemed so real. 

His eyes fell on the overturned wheelchair lying a few feet away from him. He was stuck until Dru or Angelus decided to help him. That could mean hours or even days. Neither of them were famous for their compassion. 

_You are stronger than you think. _

Buffy's words rung in his ears. He wasn't sure what made him try but he sat up and gripped the edge of the table. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. 

He was standing. His legs still felt quite weak but he was standing. Buffy had been right. Now it was only a matter of time before he would make Angelus pay. 

* * * 

A week passed and Spike's strength had grown daily. He was now able to walk fully unaided but this was a fact he chose to keep hidden from both Angelus and Dru. He wanted the moment he told them to be perfect, when revenge would be its sweetest. 

This, and only this, had enabled him to suffer the humiliation of pretending to be still helpless. Once he'd discovered he could stand, he lay back on the floor and waited for Dru or Angelus to help him back into his chair. He'd been quite lucky really, he'd only had to wait a few hours and put up with some sarcastic comments. All the time it had been going on, he'd been relishing in the fact that very soon he was going to make them eat their words. 

Occasionally his thoughts would drift to the Slayer. He'd never been quite able to shake off that dream entirely. Maybe he could let her in on his plan. It was possible that she hated Angelus as much as he did. Plus it would piss Angelus off just that little bit more when he found out that he'd managed to turn the Slayer against him. He grinned at the thought and decided to approach her that night. Hopefully he'd be able to explain before she tried to stake him. 

* * * 

As soon as Dru and Angelus left to hunt that night, Spike headed towards the Slayer's house. He stopped when he reached the driveway and almost turned back. This was crazy. 

_You need to find a way in. _

Could this have been what his dream had been referring to? 

He looked at the house again. Her bedroom light was on. He considered climbing the tree and knocking on the window but then decided against it. Sneaking up to her room wasn't going to get her any closer to trusting him. He decided to use the door. After stepping tentatively onto the porch he knocked. 

* * * 

"MOM!" Buffy yelled as she heard the knock on the door. "Can you let Willow in and tell her I'll be down in a minute?" 

From the kitchen Joyce rolled her eyes. Her daughter seemed to think that she had nothing better to do than act as a doorman for her. At the moment she was struggling to control two pans, which were insisting on boiling all over the stove. 

"Come in!" she yelled at the front door, knowing that Willow was more than capable of making herself at home until Buffy was ready. 

Outside the door, Spike stood frozen. He hadn't planned on anyone else being home, and now he'd just inadvertently been given an invite into the Slayer's house. He thought about going in and giving the Slayer a surprise, but that would more than likely lead to instant stakeage; from Buffy's mum if not the Slayer herself. 

"Bloody hell." he muttered to himself and disappeared into the night. He'd have to save this for a more private time. 

Joyce looked at the door with confusion. Maybe Willow hadn't heard her. She took the pans off the stove and opened the front door. Willow was just walking up the drive. Joyce shook her head; they must have been hearing things. 

* * * 

The sun was just starting to set the next night when Spike awoke. He quickly dressed and climbed into his wheelchair, determined that he would see the Slayer that night. 

He wheeled into the main room and saw that Dru was already up. She barely looked at him and continued to tend to her dolls. This came as no surprise to Spike. She'd been like this with him since the fight with Angelus and he found himself not even caring anymore. 

"Tonight is the night our dreams come true." Angelus announced as he swaggered into the room, obviously having just woken. 

"What's that?" Spike grumbled. "You gonna trip and fall on a twig?" 

Angelus either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "Tonight I'm going to kill the Slayer." 

Dru's face instantly flooded with delight. 

"Really, my Angel?" 

He nodded. 

"I'm getting bored of the whole stalker thing. No more watching, it's time to act." 

Spike stared at him. 

_No more watching. _

The words from his dream hit him like a lightning bolt and instantly he knew he had to do something. 

Angelus glanced at his watch. "Sunset. Dru, you stay here and keep an eye on Wheels. I've got a Slayer to kill." 

Dru frowned. "Can't I help?" 

He grinned at her eagerness but shook his head. "Sorry, baby, but this is kind of a private moment." 

She pouted but knew better than to argue with him. Instead she fixed her eyes on the door and watched as he swept out into the night. 

From his chair, Spike eyed Dru who still had her back to him. He had a choice to make. He was going to have to get past her if he wanted to warn Buffy. If he did, Dru would be lost to him forever. On the other hand, if he stayed here with Dru, Buffy would die. Thinking about it, this was insane. Here he was debating between the love of his immortal life and the enemy that had crippled him. 

Yet, despite it all, he couldn't help but think of his dream, and the fact that Dru had treated him as little more than dirt since Angelus had returned. In a split second he'd made his choice and jumped to his feet. Before Dru could even sense what was going on behind her, he grabbed a doll from the table and cracked her over the head with it. Porcelain was clearly stronger than it looked, because Dru slumped to the floor, out cold. 

Without giving her a second look, he ran out of the factory and headed straight for Buffy's house. 

* * * 

Angelus smiled from his perch outside Buffy's window as he watched her climb into bed and switch off the light. He'd followed her all night, on patrol, to the Bronze, and, finally, back to her house. He was savouring each moment, knowing they were her last. The fact that she was completely oblivious to it made it all the more sweet. 

He continued to watch until he was sure she was asleep, then climbed through the window and took his usual seat at her bedside. He gazed down at her for a moment, drinking in her beauty for the last time. He then picked up a cushion and stroked it for a moment before he was struck with the idea that his face should be the last thing she saw. He shook her shoulder and her eyes fluttered for a moment and then opened. They fixed sleepily on him and then widened as she fully woke. Angelus chose that moment to clamp the cushion over her face, cutting off her air. 

"Goodnight, Buffy." he whispered as she began to thrash beneath him, trying to shake him off. Her struggles grew weaker and weaker until finally she went limp. 

Angelus grinned has he imagined various ways he could position her body for her mother to find in the morning. Killing Buffy was only half of the fun. Death was an art to him, and he intended this one to be his masterpiece. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the figure climb through the window. The next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the floor, the cushion still in his hands. He fought to wrestle his opponent and for the first time ever he looked genuinely shocked when he saw who it was. 

"Well, Spike, aren't you full of surprises?" 

Spike merely growled and carried on punching him, venting out the frustration and hatred that had built up over the past few months. Finally Angelus found a gap and managed to kick Spike off him. He jumped to his feet and glanced at the bed. 

"Too bad you didn't get here in time to save the girl." he sneered before jumping out of the window. 

Spike didn't bother trying to follow; it could wait. Instead he ran over to the bed. Buffy lay motionless, her eyes closed. If he hadn't seen Angelus suffocating her, he'd have thought she was just sleeping. He just prayed he hadn't been too late. Slipping into his vampiric features, he focused all his senses on Buffy until he heard what he wanted. He slid his human visage back in place and smiled with relief. He'd heard the sound of a slow, steady heartbeat. She'd just passed out, that was all. 

Taking a seat beside her on the bed he patted her cheek softly. 

"Buffy, luv, come on now. You need to wake up." 

Nothing. 

He sighed, having hoped it wouldn't come to this. He slapped her, hard. Instantly her fist shot out and connected with his jaw. The shock, rather than the force of the blow sent him sprawling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Buffy sat up and looked down at him. 

She seemed surprised for a moment, having expected to be facing Angelus. Her surprise quickly turned to anger though. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" 

Spike sat up and rubbed his jaw. "What am I-? I saved your life!" 

She continued to glare at him. "Why? Wanted to finish me off yourself did you? Well, come on then, I'm ready to fight." 

Actually her whole body felt like jelly after her brush with death but there was no way she was telling him that. 

Spike shook his head. "I didn't come here to fight, luv." 

"Right. You just slapped me and now you're saying you don't want to fight. Have you forgotten that we're meant to be enemies?" 

Spike rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't forgotten. I just figured that since we have a common enemy we could do each other a favour. Take him down together. And I only slapped you to wake you up, you silly bint." 

If it was possible, Buffy's glare intensified. "Get the hell out of here before I come to my senses and dust you." 

Spike climbed to his feet. "Oh, that's just bloody typical, I save your life and you threaten to take mine. I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys, Slayer." 

His words hit her hard and she fell silent. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He had just saved her and the least she could do was show a bit of gratitude. 

"Thank you." she mumbled. 

Spike paused at the window. "You're welcome, luv, and I'm serious about what I said. Angelus is still out there and if you want some help taking him down, I'll be around." 

He hooked one leg over the window and prepared to climb out. 

"Wait!" Buffy called. 

He paused and turned back to face her. 

"Come here after sunset tomorrow. We'll work out a plan." 

Spike smiled. "Sure thing, pet." 

With that he jumped out of the window and disappeared. 

* * * 

The next evening Joyce struggled to make her way up the driveway, arms laden with shopping. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to dumping the groceries, having a nice hot bath and putting her feet up. 

"Mrs Summers, I came to offer my condolences" 

Turning her head she saw Angel, the boy who until recently had been tutoring Buffy in History. She frowned, Buffy had told her how he'd started following her around and hassling her. 

"Condolences?" 

Angel nodded. "I was so sorry to hear about what happened to Buffy. I heard it was peaceful, that she died in her sleep." 

The grocery bag slipped from Joyce's suddenly numb fingers. "Is this some kind of sick joke? There is nothing wrong with Buffy. I don't know what you heard but I can assure you it's not true." 

Currently picking up the dropped shopping, Angelus looked up at her. 

"She's alive?" he hissed. 

Startled by the fact that he looked angry rather than relieved, Joyce grabbed the food from him and headed for the door. "Buffy doesn't want to see you anymore, I suggest you leave her alone." 

Angelus ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Joyce, you don't understand. I can't live without Buffy, and she'll die without me." 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you threatening her?" 

Angelus ignored her. "She's everything to me Joyce, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from getting to her." 

He tightened his grip on her arm, causing her to wince. Joyce was just starting to panic when, suddenly, Angel was pulled away from her. She looked up and saw a blonde-haired man holding onto him. 

"You're not welcome here," the blonde hissed to Angel. Then he looked up at her. "Mrs. Summers, go inside and call the police." 

Not needing to be told twice, she quickly opened the door and hurried inside. 

"Buffy?" she called, hoping her daughter was safe inside. She sighed with relief when both Buffy and Willow ran downstairs. 

"Mom, are you alright? What happened?" 

Joyce walked into the living room and picked up the phone. "I need to call the police. That boy, Angel, is outside. Buffy, I don't think he's very stable, he more or less threatened me, if that other young man hadn't come along." 

Buffy tensed. "Other guy? Who was it? What did he look like?" 

Joyce shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed sort of familiar, he looked about the same age as Angel, maybe a little younger, and he had bleached hair." 

Buffy shot Willow a look before addressing her mother. "Mom, don't call the cops just yet. I'm going to see if they're still out there." 

"Be careful." Joyce called as Buffy disappeared back into the doorway with Willow following close behind. 

Buffy opened the front door and peered outside. Both vampires were, indeed, still outside and she wasn't surprised to see that they were fighting. Spike seemed to be faring a lot worse than he had the night before; Angel was pounding him like a punching bag. Occasionally Spike was getting a hit in, but these times were few and far between. 

"Buffy?" Willow asked cautiously. "What do you want to do? Spike's still got access to your house. Shall I de-invite him too?" 

Buffy kept her eyes fixed on the two vampires, listening to Willow and assessing the situation. She was the Slayer, she should just leave them to kill each other, but somewhere in the back of her mind her mom's words repeated themselves. 

If that other young man hadn't come along. 

It was then that she made up her mind. She ran outside. Willow's jaw dropped but she knew better than to call out and draw attention to Buffy. 

Still not quite believing what she was doing, Buffy had grabbed Spike's arm and was halfway back to the front door before Angelus had even realized what was going on. He snarled and gave chase but it was too late. Buffy pushed Spike inside and turned back just in time to see Angelus bounce of the invisible barrier keeping him out. 

"Sorry Angel, your key doesn't fit anymore." she said bitterly. 

Spike grinned smugly at him. "Yeah, looks like another vamp has replaced you on the guest list." 

And with that Buffy slammed the door in his stunned face. 

* * * 

At the sound of the door closing Joyce hurried into the hallway and was relieved to see Buffy, Willow and the young man who had helped her. 

"Is he gone?" she asked anxiously. 

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I think he got the message. I don't think he'll be hanging around here anymore." 

Joyce's face was still filled with concern. "I still think I should call the police, he seems dangerous." 

Buffy shook her head. "They wouldn't do anything, they have better things to do than deal with a jealous guy making empty threats. Besides, I think I made it clear where we stand, I don't think he'll bother me anymore." 

Finally Joyce nodded, albeit reluctantly. She had a feeling her daughter was glossing over what was going on. She turned her attention to the blonde man who had been silent so far. 

"I guess I should thank you for helping me out back there." 

He shifted on his feet, kept his eyes fixed on the floor and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'no problem'. She turned back to her daughter. 

"Is he a friend of yours, Buffy?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes at the not-so-subtle hint for an introduction. "Mom, this is William, but everyone calls him Spike. It's a nickname he picked up a while ago." 

Joyce smiled. "Well, Spike, I'm glad you were passing when you were. I hate to think what might have happened if you hadn't showed up," Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "You do seem familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?" 

Buffy realized that things could get awkward very quickly. "Mom, I'm going to take Spike upstairs so he can get cleaned up." 

It was then that Joyce noticed that Spike was bleeding from a gash above his eye and several bruises were dotted across his jaw. "Oh, my goodness, are you alright?" 

Her maternal instinct took over and she pulled him into the living room so she could examine him more carefully. 

Buffy, Spike and Willow all protested but Joyce would hear none of it. She sat Spike down on the couch and wandered into the kitchen to look for a first aid kit. Buffy shot Spike an apologetic look but he seemed more embarrassed than anything. It made her want to laugh; it was almost cute seeing him like this. 

Joyce returned and set about cleaning and binding Spike's cut. 

"You're lucky this doesn't need stitches." she muttered as she wiped it with some rubbing alcohol. 

"Mom!" Buffy cried in exasperation. "He's fine!" 

Joyce threw a glance over her shoulder. "Buffy! Try and show some feelings for your friend's well being. He could have been badly hurt tonight." 

Buffy folded her arms over her chest and sighed loudly. "Spike can take care of himself." 

While mother and daughter bickered with each other, Spike was doing his very best not to die of shame. A few days ago he'd still been considered a badass vampire, wheelchair or not. Now here he was, sitting in the Slayer's house being nursed by her mother. This was not how it was meant to be. He groaned. 

"Did I hurt you?" Joyce asked with concern. 

Spike shook his head and continued to stare at his hands lying in his lap. 

"All done," Joyce announced as she stood up. "It wasn't as bad as it looked." 

"I told you." Buffy grumbled, but before Joyce could reply a car horn sounded outside. 

"That's my mom." said Willow, making her way into the hall. Buffy followed and when they reached the door, Willow turned back to face her. 

"Buffy, if you need me for anything else, just call." 

Buffy nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. If she needed to have Spike de-invited then Willow was more than capable of doing it. She pulled her friend into a hug. 

"Thanks for your help tonight, Will." 

Willow smiled but there was still concern in her eyes. "Buffy, are you sure you're going to be okay here with Spike? I can stay if you want." 

Buffy shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I can handle Spike if I need to." 

Willow nodded and gave her one final hug before running out to the car. 

Buffy watched until the car was out of sight before walking back into the living room. Joyce was handing Spike a mug of hot chocolate. He smiled as he accepted it. 

"Thanks, Joyce." 

_Joyce? He'd been in the house five minutes and he was already on first name terms with her mother. Unbelievable! _

Joyce looked up as she saw Buffy enter. 

"I've just made some hot chocolate. Do you want some?" 

Buffy shook her head, her eyes fixed in disbelief on Spike. 

"Well, I've had a really long day. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. It was nice meeting you Spike, and thank you again for your help." 

Spike seemed to have regained his courage, this time he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "It was my pleasure. Thanks for the hot chocolate." 

Joyce smiled again and kissed Buffy on the cheek. "Goodnight, honey, don't stay up too late." 

"Night, Mom." 

As soon as Joyce was upstairs Buffy flopped down on the chair next to Spike. 

"I guess we need to talk." 

Spike nodded. "I guess so." 

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room as each of them considered what they needed to say. 

"Why did you come to me?" Buffy finally asked. "There are plenty of demons out there who would have helped you get rid of Angel so they could add it to their resume. Why did you come to your enemy for help?" 

"I didn't come to you for help!" Spike snapped in irritation. "I came to you because you're the only other person I know whose life he's made a living hell. I figured you'd _want _to help me, revenge and all that." 

Buffy nodded, understanding what he meant. It may not be revenge that she wanted, but she knew that Angel had to be stopped. He'd nearly gotten her mother tonight; any of her friends could be next. Angel's death would be the only way to keep them safe. 

She felt surprisingly calm about this. The past few days had made her realize that the Angel she loved was gone, only an evil monster remained, wearing his face. 

"Alright," she finally said. "We need to come up with a plan. I don't want my family, my friends or I to be in danger any longer than is necessary. Is Angel still holed up in the factory?" 

Spike nodded. 

"Well, why don't we just storm the place?" 

Spike didn't even need to think about it. 

"I'll give you three reasons why that's a bad idea. One, the place will be crawling with minions. Two, now that Dru is back at full strength she's going to be just a tough as Angel. And three, now that he knows I'm playing for the other side, he'll be expecting an attack of some sort." 

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, then she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. 

"Then what do you suggest oh all-knowing one?" 

"I don't bloody know!" 

They fell into silence once more, continuing to glare at each other. 

"What about Dru?" Buffy finally suggested. "Maybe you can convince her to turn against Angel." 

Spike shook his head sadly. "Not likely, luv. Dru turned her back on me long before I helped you." 

Buffy stared at him. She'd had no idea, but then how could she have known? She looked at him a little longer. It almost hurt seeing him like this. He looked so lost and she could swear there were tears in his eyes. She moved from her chair and took a seat beside him on the couch, resting her hand on his arm. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered gently. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." 

"It's been over for a while now." he replied, his voice suddenly raw and choked with emotion. He may not love Dru anymore, but it still hurt to think about her, and how he had lost her. 

Suddenly his head snapped around to Buffy, his voice clear once more. "I've got it! Dru's the key to all this. We get her and Angel will have to play by our rules. He'd never stand for one of his childer to be harmed, especially one he's shagging." 

Buffy looked at him, stunned by his sudden transformation from brooding Spike to proactive Spike. "You think we can get her?" 

Spike nodded. "Every night, just after sunset, she goes out to 'commune with the stars'. Angel doesn't stand for any of that poofy nonsense, rich coming from him, so he uses that time to get ready for hunting. I think if I go I should be able to get her." 

Buffy suddenly looked doubtful, if Spike still had any feelings at all for Dru then this could all go horribly wrong. "Maybe I should be the one that gets Dru." 

Spike shook his head firmly. "She wouldn't even let you get close. It's got to be me." 

For a moment Buffy looked as though she was going to argue with him but finally she sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, once you've got Dru we need to take her somewhere where Angel won't find her. Where are you staying?" 

"There's an old warehouse on the outskirts of town." 

Buffy nodded. "I know the one, it'll do. Take her there and I'll meet you after I've patrolled." 

Glancing at her watch she realized just how late it was. 

"You'd better go, my mom's gonna kill me for staying up on a school night." 

Spike grinned. The idea of the Slayer, who fought monsters every night, being scared of a telling off from her mum amused him. 

Seeing him grin, Buffy glared at him for a moment before smiling good-naturedly. Spike stood up to leave but suddenly winced, doubling over slightly and clutching his ribs. 

Buffy quickly stood, a slight look of concern on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" 

He jerked away from her, the motion causing him to wince again. "Of course I'm okay. If you'll just move I'll be on my merry way." 

Buffy remained still. "You are so not okay, let me have a look at your ribs." 

She reached out and he took a step back. "I'm fine, Slayer. It's nothing." 

She rolled her eyes. "If it's nothing then let me have a look. You're not going anywhere until you do." 

With a defeated sigh he stepped forward and allowed her to lift the hem of his shirt. What she saw made her gasp. The whole of his torso was covered in ugly looking bruises, which seemed to be darkening with every second that passed. 

"Oh, God, Spike. This looks bad. Does it hurt?" 

He shrugged. "A bit. I'll be right as rain tomorrow." 

"Fine, you'll just have to stay here tonight." 

The look that fell over Spike's face went way beyond shocked and somewhere into the realm of stupefied. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no sound came out. 

"It's only for one night," she continued hurriedly. "And it's kind of my fault you got hurt. Besides, it's my job to look after the defenseless. You go out tonight and you'll get killed by the first evil thing that comes along." 

Spike began to splutter, suddenly managing to find his voice. "What? I am not defenseless. I can take care of myself." 

Immediately Buffy pulled a stake out of her pocket and hurled it at him. Spike dodged, but cried out in pain in the process. He straightened and stared at her in disbelief. 

"You could have bloody killed me!" 

"If that had been intended to kill you, it would have. But I think you see my point now, no pun intended." 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you want me to stay? Then fine. I don't think your mum will be very happy about it though." 

Buffy grinned. "She'll never know; I've done this before." 

Her smile fell as she remembered the night she'd snuck Angel into her room. It had been one of two nights she had shared with him, the second resulting in him becoming a monster once more. She swallowed back her tears and motioned for Spike to follow her. They stopped in the hallway and she opened the front door. 

"Goodnight, Spike," she called loudly. "I'll see you later, thanks for the help tonight." 

She made sure the door shut loudly so that her mom would hear before she gestured to Spike to follow her. They crept up the stairs and into her room. 

* * * 

Buffy motioned for Spike to sit on the bed and take his shirt off, while she rummaged through the first aid kit she'd brought with her. Spike took hold of the hem of his T-shirt and started to pull it up, hissing in pain before it was even halfway off. Buffy looked over at him. 

"You need some help?" 

As much as he hated to admit it, he found himself nodding. Buffy leant over and carefully eased the shirt up his arms and over his head. Involuntarily she found herself looking at his chest, and the horrible bruises that marred it. 

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she whispered in a low voice so that her mom wouldn't hear. Spike lowered his eyes and looked away. 

"Well?" she asked impatiently. 

"I didn't want your mum to make a fuss," he finally murmured. "She seemed worried enough as it is." 

Buffy stared at him. He wasn't kidding; he'd put up with pain just so her wouldn't upset her mom. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. She shook her head and focused on her task, carrying on working on the bandages around Spike's waist. 

"I don't get it," she finally said. "I thought vampires were supposed to be evil. I mean look at Angel, he lost his soul and turned back into the killer he's always been. You don't have a soul but in the past two days you've saved both me and my mother." 

Spike pondered this for a moment. 

"I can't explain it, Slayer. Not everything is black and white." 

Having finished taping up Spike's ribs Buffy put the first aid kit to one side, leant forward and kissed him softly. Spike froze for a moment and then responded equally as gently. A moment later they parted, both smiling. 

"Umthat was supposed to say 'thank you.'" Buffy whispered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Spike grinned. 

"Remind me to get in your good books more often." 

She swatted his arm playfully and stood up. 

"I'll go and get some blankets." 

As Buffy left the room Spike shook his head. He could hardly believe this was happening. Not only was he spending the night in the Slayer's bedroom, but she has kissed him. And he'd liked it. 

At that moment Buffy returned, tossed a pillow on the floor and began to arrange the blankets into a semi-bed. 

"You take the bed," she said as she worked. "You're hurt." 

Spike looked at the bed, and then back at Buffy. "Slayer, you don't need to kip on the floor, the bed's big enough for two." 

Buffy's head shot up and her eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head. "Thehuh?" 

Spike raised his hands in innocent surrender. "I won't try anything, I swear." 

Buffy grinned and stood up. "You'd better not, I sleep with a stake under my bed. Try any funny business and I'll be sleeping with a big pile of dust." 

Spike nodded and eased himself into bed, trying hard not to jar himself too much. Buffy walked around to the other side and climbed in beside him, keeping a reasonable distance between them. 

"Goodnight, Spike." she whispered. 

"Goodnight, Slayer." 

They were soon both sound asleep. 

* * * 

A soft, warm light filtered through Buffy's closed curtains, rousing Spike from sleep. He lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of it all before he was struck with the feeling that something was different. As the last veils of sleep lifted from his mind, he remembered exactly where we was, and what had happened the night before. He opened his eyes and his whole body tensed. 

Buffy lay snuggled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. He realized that he must have done it in his sleep, but at the same time he knew that there was no way Buffy was going to see it like that. As soon as she woke up she was going to dust him for trying it with her. If he could just roll her away from him before she woke, she'd never even know it happened. 

Glancing down he saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. It was now or never. He slowly tried to pull his arm out from underneath her but as soon as he moved she began to stir. He braced himself for the impending attack, but was amazed when her eyes opened and she merely snuggled closer to him. 

"Morning." she whispered. 

"Ummorning, luv." 

"I don't want to go to school," she pouted. "It's nice like this." 

Spike looked down at her for a moment, trying to work out if he was dreaming or not. The sound of her heart beating and the feel of her warm flesh upon his convinced him that this was no dream. With his free arm he reached out and gently started stroking her hair. Buffy sighed and let her eyes drift shut. 

Neither of them knew how long they lay there for, but the next thing they became aware of was a loud banging on the door. 

"Buffy?" Joyce called. "You're going to be late for school." 

"I'm up!" Buffy replied, disentangling herself from Spike and jumping out of bed. She quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to take a shower. 

When she returned Spike seemed to be sleeping. She dried her hair and took a seat beside him. Instantly his eyes opened and he smiled up at her. She smiled back. 

"How are your ribs?" 

"They're good." 

Buffy nodded, knowing that there was no way they could be fully healed in the few hours they'd been asleep but not wanting to argue with him. 

"I have to go now, try and get some more rest. I'm training after school and then patrolling so I'll meet you at your place like we planned." 

Spike nodded and Buffy pulled the covers over him. 

"Be careful tonight." she whispered, placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

"You too." he replied. 

She leaned down again and kissed him properly before hurrying out of the door. With a contented sigh Spike settled back down and soon drifted back to sleep. 

* * * 

He awoke again just as the sun was setting and he quickly got out of bed and unwrapped his ribs. They were pretty much healed; still a little tender but nothing that would stop him from fighting if he had to. He paced the room until the last rays of light disappeared beneath the horizon and then he quickly climbed out of the window and made his way to the factory. There wasn't much time. 

He arrived to find Dru sitting outside, gazing up at the sky and murmuring to herself. He took a step closer and cleared his throat, causing her to turn around. 

"Hello, Dru." 

Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of him. "The stars told me you want to take me away, far away from my Angel." 

Spike said nothing. 

"You want to take me away, and that nasty teacher wanted to take my Angel away," she grinned evilly. "He soon put a stop to that badness." 

Spike looked questioningly at her for a moment until what she was saying sunk in. Angel was going to kill Buffy's Watcher's girlfriend, if he hadn't done so already. He looked back a Dru, and deciding that she could wait, he turned and ran. Dru watched him until he was out of sight and then focused her gaze back on the sky. 

* * * 

With a grunt Buffy staked her fifth vampire of the evening and as he exploded into dust she checked the area for any more attackers. When she saw there were none she straightened from her fighting crouch. 

"Buffy!" 

She raised her stake when she heard the voice calling her name, and lowered it again when she saw Spike running towards her. He stopped in front of her, and despite not actually needing to breathe, he was panting heavily from the running. 

"Spike? What are you doing here? Where's Dru?" 

"Where'steacher?" he gasped. 

"What?" Buffy asked with confusion, having no idea what was going on or what he was talking about. 

Spike took a deep breath and managed to compose himself. "The teacher, your Watcher's girlfriend. Do you know where she is?" 

Buffy shook her head. "No, why-" her eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "Oh, God." 

She ran out of the cemetery, Spike following close behind until she found a call box. She grabbed the receiver, shoved some money in and dialed. 

"Giles? It's Buffy. Is Ms. Calendar with you? Ok, I'll explain later. Bye." 

She hung up and turned to face Spike. "She's working late at the school." 

Spike nodded. "Let's go." 

* * * 

Through the darkened corridors of the school, Jenny ran. She could hear Angel behind her, chasing her. Fear pumped through her veins like ice water and she tried to speed up a little. The one thing was that she had the advantage of knowing the school well. If she could just shake him off she would probably be able to lose him. She ran up a flight of stairs and glanced behind her. There was no sign of him. 

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling a scream. Everything went black. 

"Well, that wasn't quite what I expected." Spike said to Buffy as Jenny fainted in his arms. Buffy was looking nervously around her. 

"He's here somewhere. Ms. Calendar was running from something," she looked back at Spike and the unconscious teacher. "Take her to Giles' and wait for me there. It's time to finish this." 

Spike opened his mouth to protest. 

"GO!" she hissed. "I'll be ok, I'm finally ready to do this." 

Spike nodded and picked Jenny up in his arms. "I'll see you there. Be careful." 

Buffy nodded and pulled out a stake. As Spike carried Jenny outside she looked around, she and Angel were going to do this on her terms. She wasn't going to look for him; she was going to wait for him to come to her. It would only be a matter of time. 

* * * 

As Spike stepped into the cool night air, he felt Jenny stir in his arms. After a moment her eyes opened and immediately widened as she realized she was being carried by a vampire. 

"Easy," Spike whispered. "I'm with Buffy, she asked me to take you to Giles." 

Looking like she didn't believe him at all she began to struggle. 

"Stop it. I'm trying to help you." Spike growled. 

Jenny stilled. "Fine, put me down then." 

She was amazed when he set her down on her feet and took a step back. "You really are helping me?" 

Spike nodded and Jenny looked around. "Where's Buffy?" 

"She's still inside." 

Jenny looked horrified. "But Angel" Then she realized what Spike was saying. "She's going to kill him." 

Spike nodded and turned to walk back to his car. Jenny caught hold of his arm and spun him back to face her. 

"You can't let her kill him, I know how to restore his soul. There's a disk in the computer lab with the spell on it." 

Spike glanced back at the school building and then back at Jenny. If Angel got his soul back, he was sure that things would go back to normal between them, they'd be happy and in love and Buffy wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Spike wasn't sure he could bear that. At the same time he imagined how heartbroken she would be if she found out after she had killed him, he could bear that even less. 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out they keys to his Desoto and handed them to Jenny. 

"Go to Giles' and gather as many of the ingredients as you can," he instructed. "I'll get Angel and the disk and meet you there." 

She nodded and hurried to the car while Spike turned and ran back into the school. 

* * * 

Buffy and Angelus kept their eyes locked as they circled each other. She had been right, after a few minutes he had shown up, deciding that killing her would be more fun than chasing after Spike and Ms. Calendar. 

"Well, well, well," Angelus sneered. "Look who decided to finally show some guts. If you think you can take me down, little girl, you've got a lot to learn." 

"We'll see shall we?" Buffy replied, and with that they launched themselves at each other, Buffy tackling Angelus to the floor. She quickly straddled him and reached for her stake. He used the moment to kick her off him and they both jumped to their feet. 

"I thought killing you in your sleep was fun," Angelus taunted. "This is going to be so much better, I love a good fight before the kill." 

"So do I." Buffy replied, dealing a powerful kick to his chest, which again sent him sprawling to the floor. His head hit one of the steps, dazing him and Buffy used the moment to straddle him once more. She raised her stake and was about to plunge it into his chest when a hand caught hold of her wrist, stopping her. She was then pulled off Angel and she whipped around, stake in hand, ready to kill whoever it was that had stopped her. 

Her eyes blazed when she saw who it was. "Spike, what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"I can't let you kill him." 

Buffy's heart twisted with pain as she realized that the one person she thought understood her was betraying her. Her whole world felt as though it was being shattered. She was vaguely aware of Angel climbing to his feet behind her, chuckling. 

"Come to your senses have you Spike? Well, since you had the decency to save a fellow vamp, I might just let you help me kill her." 

Spike looked at Buffy, then at Angel. Finally he walked past the Slayer and stood in front of the older vampire. Angelus smirked, knowing that he'd won. Without warning Spike pulled a wrench out from underneath his coat and cracked it across Angelus' head. He slumped, unconscious, to the floor. 

Spike knelt beside him and looked over his shoulder at Buffy, who was staring at them. 

"I need something to tie him up." 

Buffy continued to stare at him. 

"Buffy!" 

The sound of her name seemed to bring her back to her senses. She walked over to Spike and crouched down beside him. 

"Youyou didn't betray me?" 

"Of course not." Spike scoffed, looking around for something to bind Angel. 

"I don't understand." Buffy said softly, as she reached into her weapons bag and pulled out some rope. Spike took it from her and tied some around his wrists and some around his ankles. 

"The teacher has figured out a way to give him his soul back. We really need him alive for that." 

Spike stood and hoisted Angel over his shoulder. Buffy remained crouched on the floor, tears in her eyes. This was the moment she had dreamed of since Angel had lost his soul, but now that it was happening she almost couldn't believe it. 

"Come on, luv," Spike urged. "I want to get to Giles' before Angel wakes up." 

She climbed to her feet and they made their way down the stairs and into the computer lab. Buffy found the disk, which had slipped down the side of the desk. She tried not to look at the wreckage; evidence of how close Ms. Calendar had come to being killed. 

With the disk in hand, they made their way out of the school and to Giles' house. 

* * * 

Buffy nibbled her lip nervously as Jenny and Giles prepared the ritual to restore Angel's soul upstairs. Angel was still unconscious, lying in the middle of the room, tied with the rope Spike had used; if he woke up, they didn't want him interfering with the spell. Spike stood next to Buffy, his face expressionless. 

Suddenly Angel groaned and opened his eyes. 

Angel's eyes fixed on Buffy. "Buffy? Where am I? What happened?" 

Her eyes filled with hope. "Angel?" 

She took a few steps towards him and knelt down. 

"Is it really you?" 

He nodded. "My head hurts, I can't see you very well." 

She leaned in closer and he suddenly raised his head and caught her mouth in a rough kiss. She jumped back and climbed to her feet, seeing with shock that the evil glint was back in his eyes. 

"Come on, Buff, don't act all coy now. I know you like it rough, remember that night we spent together? I don't think I'll be forgetting that in a hurry. Look at me, all tied up like this, I didn't realize you were into bondage too." 

"Stop it." she whispered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Spike was at her side in an instant, pulling her gently into his arms as she buried her face in his chest and began to cry softly. 

Angelus looked amused by it all. "Look at you two, you're disgusting. One minute you hate each other, now all of a sudden you love each other. It makes me sick. You should be killing each other not-" 

Suddenly he gasped. His eyes glowed for a second and he fell back, breathing heavily. Buffy pulled away from Spike and looked down at Angel, not daring to get any closer. Giles came down the stairs, supporting Jenny who looked drained and weak. 

"Did it work?" he asked cautiously. 

Buffy took tentative steps towards Angel, who was lying still. There was no way she was going to be tricked again. As she caught sight of his face she gasped, there were tears pouring down his cheeks. 

"Angel?" 

He looked up at her and choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry." 

Instantly she knew it was him and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a knife and cutting the ropes that were holding him. He made no attempt to move, he merely lay there sobbing. Buffy sat down beside him, pulling him into her arms and rocking him gently. 

"It's ok," she hushed. "It's ok." 

Spike watched the scene before him, his own heart feeling as though it was being crushed. 

Sensing that they needed to be alone, Giles took Jenny back upstairs to rest. Spike sensed it was his cue to leave too and he made his way to the door. 

"Wait!" 

Spike turned to see Angel struggling to his feet. "There's something I need to say, to both of you." 

They both looked at him, curious. "First of all I'm sorry. I know it's not much, but I don't know what else to say. Buffy, I'm sorry for everything I said to you, for everything I did to hurt you. I wish more than anything else I could take it all back. Spike, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and I'm sorry about Dru. I knew she had this infatuation with me, and I knew how much you loved her." 

Neither Spike nor Buffy said anything. Angel turned to face Buffy. "Buffy, you know I love you, but I can't stay here. It's too dangerous." 

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she nodded, there was no way they could risk anything like this happening again. Angel turned to Spike. 

"I know you care about her, Spike. I want you to look after her for me, keep her safe." 

Spike looked at Buffy and then back at Angel, he nodded. "I just want you to know that I'm doing this for her, not because you're asking me to." 

Angel nodded. "I understand." 

"When are you going to go?" Buffy asked. 

"Tonight," he replied. "I need to clear out my apartment and then I'll go." 

"You need any help?" 

Angel shook his head. "I think it's best if I do it and go. The longer I stay the harder it's going to be." 

Buffy nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Take care of yourself, Angel, I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye, Buffy." 

And with that he swept out of the door and was gone. 

Spike watched the ex-lovers hug and his heart felt heavy with the knowledge that Buffy still loved Angel. As soon as Angel was gone, he turned to face Buffy. 

"I should go." he said, making his way to the door. 

"Spike, wait." she called, but the door had already closed behind him. 

* * * 

Buffy patrolled alone, she hadn't seen Spike for a week and she figured he must be off with Dru somewhere now that Angelus was out of the way. She staked another vampire and thought about calling it a night. She was tired and it was getting late. 

Making her way back towards the main gate, she sensed a vampire behind her. Slowly she pulled a stake out of her pocket, swung around and knocked him to the floor, straddling him before he could recover. She raised the stake and froze as she saw who it was she'd attacked. 

"Spike? What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you," he groaned. "Now are you going to get off me or what?" 

She looked down and realized she was still on top of him. Blushing she climbed to her feet and helped him up. "Sorry about that, but you shouldn't sneak up on me." 

Spike shrugged. "Thought I'd come and help you patrol, but I see you're about done." 

Buffy nodded. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight, I thought you'd be back with Dru." 

He stifled a laugh. "Back with that twit? Not bloody likely." 

She smiled with relief. "Well, it was good to see you anyway. Maybe we can patrol together tomorrow." 

Spike nodded. "How are you doing anyway, now that Angel's gone?" 

He had wanted to avoid talking about Angel altogether, but he wanted to be sure Buffy was okay. 

She smiled. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." 

Spike looked slightly puzzled. "Why's that?" 

She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Because you're here." 

Spike looked down at his hand clasped him hers, and then back at her face, which seemed to be radiating love. He knew then that she was serious, and he pulled her into a kiss. 

An eternity later they parted. 

"I never thought this would happen." Spike confessed. "I thought once Angel came back" 

Buffy shook her head and laid a gentle finger on his lips. "Angel will always have a place in my heart, but I don't love him anymore. These past few days have shown me that there is more to a person than a 'soul'. You protected me, my friends and my family without any sort of magic curse. I think that makes you more of a man than Angel ever was, and I love you for it." 

Spike kissed her again. "I don't need a soul, luv. I've got you." 

The End


	9. Fluffy I Only Have Eyes For You

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy I Only Have Eyes For You (Ep 9 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

The James/Grace dialogue is taken from the actual episode.

Dedication: To Py and Kris for helping me with those little problems. Thanks also to Py for her beta.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Spike watched intently as Buffy fought one of his minions. Despite the violence of it all, her moves were elegant, like a dance. Everything she did seemed to be perfectly coordinated, he was transfixed and he smiled as she flipped the vampire over her head and staked him.

Picking up the remote, he pressed rewind and settled himself down to watch the tape again. He remembered when he had ordered his minions to tape Buffy's fights so that he could study her moves; he'd been impressed then but was even more so now. He'd found the tapes one night when he'd been especially bored, Angelus and Dru having gone out to hunt and him still being stuck in his wheelchair. At first he'd watched them just to entertain himself, but now they were like a companion to him, he'd memorized every second of them and not a night passed when he didn't watch them at least once.

He stretched his legs as the tape began to run again. He was more or less back to full strength, and was now biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to destroy Angelus and get things back to normal with Dru. As per usual they were out, and Spike knew for a fact that they wouldn't be back until just before dawn and that they'd head straight to bed, together. He barely saw anyone anymore. A random minion would bring him his food and Dru would occasionally say goodbye before they went out, but other than that he was totally alone.

* * *

The next evening he decided to go out, there was little risk of being caught since Angelus and Dru would be out all night. He couldn't stand the sight of his room any longer and he needed exercise that went beyond pacing up and down.

As soon as he was sure Angelus and Dru were out, he grabbed his coat and left, not sure where he was going and at this stage not caring. Anywhere that was outside was good.

He wandered randomly around for a while until eventually he found himself in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. There was something oddly comforting about graveyards, he found, they were so peaceful.

A scream pierced the night.

Spike looked around for its source and briefly saw a girl run past him, holding her neck. Apparently he wasn't the only vampire enjoying a stroll through the headstones. Peering through the bushes, he heard the grunts of a fight. It could mean only one thing. The Slayer.

Trying to keep himself out of sight, he crept forward until they were in full view. From there he watched. Just like the tapes, she was perfect as she fought, barely breaking a sweat as she punched and kicked her foe. The fight was over all to soon. She staked the vampire and straightened from her fighting stance.

"Well, well, well," a voice sneered from behind him. "Look who decided to get up and take a walk."

Spike turned around slowly and found himself facing Carlos, one of Angelus' many minions. Spike particularly hated this guy; he was filled with delusions of grandeur, and saw himself as a future master vampire.

"I'm sure Angelus would love to know that the apparent cripple is out taking evening strolls."

Spike's face didn't change. "Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to know. Too bad you won't be around to tell him."

The two vampires launched themselves at each other, Carlos tackling Spike to the ground. With a swift upper kick, Spike bucked the younger vamp off him and he jumped to his feet. Carlos launched himself at Spike and the older vampire stepped to one side, grabbing him and tossing him over his shoulder into the clearing.

Buffy stared at the shaking bushes for a moment; there was obviously some sort of fight going on. She was about to intervene when a vampire flew out and landed at her feet. With one swift motion, she staked him and looked back at the bushes, wondering who or what was in there. Obviously they weren't human; no human could overpower a vampire like that.

Cautiously she walked over, reached in and pulled. A look of disgust covered her face when she saw who it was. She quickly pulled out a stake.

"Whoa, hold it, Slayer." Spike protested, holding up his hands to show that he wasn't armed. Buffy didn't seem to care. She punched him hard, sending his head snapping back.

"I don't believe this, Angel's got you spying on me. What's the matter with him, can't do his own dirty work?"

She raised her stake. "Well, at least this way he'll see what happens to vamps who follow me."

"That's a good plan, Slayer, or it would be if Angel actually gave a damn about what happened to me. It'll probably take him a month to even notice I'm gone."

Buffy faltered for a moment and then her face hardened again. "You actually expect me to fall for that?"

He shrugged. "Believe what you want, Slayer. But I don't see what lying is going to achieve, you're going to dust me either way."

Keeping her eyes fixed on him she lowered her arm. "So, if Angel doesn't know you're here, what do you want?"

"Contrary to popular belief, the world doesn't revolve around you, pet. I was just out for a walk and you happened to be here."

Buffy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you saying you're just passing through?"

"Wellyeah." All he could think about was how beautiful she looked in the moonlightand how much he wanted to kiss her.

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Whatever, just stay out of my way, Spike. I see you hanging around me again and I might be a little less generous with the lack of stakings."

"Wait!" He had no idea what had made him call out to her, but she stopped and turned back to him. He had to think of something good to say, and fast.

"I wanna help."

Buffy looked astounded and she had every right; she could hardly believe the words had come out of his mouth.

"W-what?" she finally managed to stammer.

"I'm serious," he stated firmly. "I'm probably the only person that hates Angel as much as you do, and I'm the best person to help you take him down."

She considered him for a moment, something about the way he spoke, the look in his eyes convinced her he was serious.

"Do you have a plan?"

He nodded. "Angel's got a lot of guys working for him, we take them out a few at a time and then attack before he knows what's going on. I can show you their main feeding grounds, all local areas."

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow night and we'll make a start."

He nodded and slipped back into the darkness. Buffy stared after him for a moment, the realization at what she'd done hitting her hard. She'd formed a truce with her former enemy.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Buffy was meeting Spike for another patrol. Angel's numbers were growing thinner by the day and it wouldn't be long until they were ready to attack. It had taken her a while to get used to going patrolling with Spike, but over the last few days she had actually found herself looking forward to seeing him. She hadn't told her friends about Spike, it would be too difficult after everything that had happened with Angel. They wouldn't understand that she was starting to have feelings for another vampire.

She and Spike had shared a lot on their patrols. It had been difficult at first, but he was always eager to listen and she found that she could be totally honest with him. In return he'd told her about Angel and Dru. They'd shared their past, her telling him about her life before becoming the Slayer and what it had been like when she'd been called. He'd told her about the different countries he'd been to and the adventures he'd had. 

"I think it's time we paid Angel a visit," Buffy said to Spike once he arrived. "I think we're ready to take him on."

He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "It's too soon. Give it a bit more time."

Inwardly he cursed himself. It was possible for them to take down Angel now, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. Once Angel had been defeated, it would mean the end of their truce and he wouldn't get to spend time with her anymore.

Buffy began to pace. "How much longer are we going to have to wait? The longer we put this off, the more people we put in danger."

"Not much longer, we'll do it soon, I promise."

"Soon?" Buffy snapped. "Look, I realize time is no big deal for you, but the lives of my friends and family are on the line here. Angel's already killed someone Giles cared about. How many more people have to die before you decide it's time for us to move? Maybe I should just go after Angel myself."

Spike grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't be an idiot, you won't last five seconds if you go now."

She shook him off, her eyes blazing. "I can't just stand about waiting like this! Just because all you care about is getting your ho back, doesn't mean everyone else should suffer for it."

Spike flinched at the mention of Dru. "Well let's just remember that if you hadn't shagged Angel we wouldn't have this problem in the first place."

As soon as the words had left his lips he regretted them. A look of pain covered Buffy's face and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I loved him," she whispered and shook her head sadly. "But I guess love isn't something you know anything about."

As she turned and walked away, Spike was too stunned to even think about calling after her.

* * *

Another week passed before they met up again, neither of them could forget the hurtful things the other had said, both of them having run it over in their heads again and again. Finally they ran into each other in the cemetery and had come to the agreement that despite their differences they would continue to work together until Angel was gone. Neither of them mentioned the argument again, but they still thought about it every day.

"You know anything about ghosts?" Buffy asked Spike one evening as they patrolled.

Spike shrugged. "A little bit, why?"

"We've got a bit of a ghost problem at the school."

With that, she told him the whole story, how in 1955 a student and teacher had fallen in love and when the teacher finally tried to break off the affair they had a big fight and the student shot and killed her before shooting himself.

"So, I'm guessing there's some sort of unfinished business thing going on. What does the ghost want?" Spike asked.

"Forgiveness."

Spike nodded. "There must be some way of staging the events so that we can get this Grace to forgive him."

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. "You actually think she'd forgive him? More to the point, you think he deserves the forgiveness at all?"

Spike stopped and turned back to face her. "Buffy, luv, everyone makes mistakes, it doesn't mean they should be punished for it forever."

They were both beginning to wonder whether they were actually still talking about James and Grace.

"And you think she should forgive him just because he's sorry? It doesn't work like that, Spike. Innocent people have died because of him, he deserves to suffer."

Spike began to see where all this was coming from. "Listen, luv. I know you've been hurt by Angel but not helping this James bloke isn't going to solve anything."

"This isn't just about Angel." Buffy snapped. "It's about..."

Her voice trailed off as she struggled to search for the words. She almost told him that it was about him too, that he had hurt her just as much as Angel had. But somehow the words died on her lips.

"About?" Spike prompted, wishing she would tell him exactly what was bothering her. He couldn't bear the idea that she was still angry with him; he preferred it when she was hitting him, not keeping it all bottled inside like this.

She shot him a cold glare. "Just forget it, Spike. I'm tired and I'm going home."

As she walked away and left him once more, his heart sunk in his chest, he was losing her. He was halfway back to the mansion before it hit him. He couldn't let her go like this, like it or not, she was going to talk about what was going on between them, even if he had to force her. He knew she'd be going back to the school to report to Giles; he just had to catch up with her. Doubling back he began to run.

* * *

Buffy brushed the tears out of her eyes as she made her way home. Damn Spike for making her feel like this. Hadn't she had enough misery to last her a lifetime?

"I need you."

A voice whispered to her on the breeze and she shook her head, thinking she was imagining things.

"Come to me."

Before she even knew what she was doing she had turned around and had headed back towards the school.

* * *

As Buffy approached the high school building, the veil of wasps surrounding it parted for her like a theatre curtain. She was oblivious to it all, she only knew that she was supposed to be here for the Sadie Hawkins Dance. She slowly climbed the steps of the school, walked through the main doors and began to wander the corridors. Finally she stopped by the trophy cabinet.

"Slayerwe need to talk. And what's with all the wasps outside?"

Spike stood a few feet behind her, unharmed by the wasps that obviously had no interest in the undead. Buffy said nothing, she merely stood there with her back to him.

"Look, I know you're pissed off with me, but I haven't got much time. I don't want Angel to know I'm gone."

"You're the only one," Buffy said softly. "The only one I can talk to."

Spike took a step closer to her, hope in his heart. "I feel the same, II just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?"

As had happened before, James and Grace played out their final moments together as they had done so many times before. This time, James inhabited Buffy while Grace was in Spike.

"I don't give a _damn_ about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute."

Spike raised his hand and laid it gently on her cheek, Buffy lowered her eyes sadly.

"I know." Spike said softly. "But it's over, it has to be."

He turned and began to leave but Buffy looked up and chased after him.

"Come back here! We're not finished!"

She grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to face her.

"You don't care anymore, is that it?"

Spike choked back a sob. "It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel."

"Then tell me you don't love me. Say it!"

Spike looked up at her, his voice trembling. "Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't."

He tried to pull away from her but she held on tight to his arm.

"I don't, now let me go."

"No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!"

Spike stared at her as she let go of his arm, took a step back and raised a revolver. She pulled the hammer back and aimed it at him. Spike looked at the gun and then at Buffy, fear in his eyes.

"Love is forever," Buffy said, her voice shaking. "I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you"

"Oh, my God." Spike whispered before turning and running down the corridor.

"Don't walk away from me, bitch!" Buffy screamed, chasing after him.

Spike continued to run, bursting through the doors onto the balcony, Buffy close behind.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop it! Don't make me!"

Spike stopped at the balcony railing, panting with fear.

"Alright. Just" He turned around slowly so that he was facing her. "You know you don't want to do this. Let's bothjust calm down. Now give me the gun."

He held out his hand to her.

"Don't," Buffy snapped. "Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid"

Suddenly, without any warning, the gun in her hand went off, the sound of the shot resounding throughout the whole building. Spike flinched in pain and clutched his hand to his chest. He withdrew it and saw his fingers coated in blood. Looking up, his eyes met Buffy's who was staring at him, open-mouth with the shock of what she'd just done.

"James." Spike whispered and toppled over the balcony railing, falling to the base of the stairs below. Buffy stared at his prone form for a moment before turning and walking slowly back into the building. She didn't see Spike's eyes open, or him start to sit up.

She entered the music room and switched a record on before walking over to stand in front of a large mirror. James' reflection looked back at her, his eyes full of tears. He looked down at the gun and Buffy slowly raised it. A hand covered hers and pushed it back down. She turned around and found herself facing Spike.

"Grace!" she gasped in shock.

"Don't do this." he whispered gently, keeping his hand on the gun.

"But-but I killed you."

Spike shook his head. "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

Tears flowed down Buffy's cheeks. "Oh, it _is_ my fault. How could I"

"Shhh," Spike soothed. "I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I stopped loving you, but I never did. I loved you with my last breath."

Buffy began to sob.

"Shhhno more tears."

He pulled her into his arms and they began to kiss, holding each other tightly. Minutes passed and a bright light filled the room. The spirits of James and Grace left this world for the next; they had found peace at last.

As the light faded, Buffy and Spike continued to kiss for a few more seconds before parting.

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered, tears still running down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Spike shook his head and brushed her tears away. "I'm the one who should be sorry, luv. I had no right to mention Angel; I know how much you love him."

"Loved him," she corrected. "He's gone now, I accepted that a long time agoI just wasn't willing to let go until"

Spike stroked her hair gently. "Until what, pet?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "Until I met you."

The End


	10. Fluffy Becoming

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Becoming (Ep 10 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedication: A MASSIVE thank you to Py for helping me get the initial idea sorted out. You get a naked Spike for that sweetie. I also want to dedicate this one to all the members of my B/S mailing lists, particularly the members of OGD. You know you guys are great and I luv ya. :) 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Spike let his mind switch off as Angelus stood in front of the obelisk, which he'd stolen from the local museum and had transported to the mansion. He was now telling them that it was in fact a tomb containing Acathla, a demon who possessed the ability to suck the world into hell. He liked nothing better than to show off his extensive knowledge combined with his lust for blood. Dru, at least found it enticing. 

She smiled and clapped her hands. "It will be such a party, my Angel. Side by side we'll stroll through the pretty garden, all filled with blood and pain." 

She shivered with delight at the thought of it. 

"Leave me now," Angelus instructed. "I have a lot of preparing to do." 

_Me too_. Spike thought to himself. 

* * * 

"I want you to give Angel a message for me," Buffy yelled at the vampire she had pinned beneath her. "Tell him I'm done waiting. I want this over with." 

The vampire continued to struggle and with a sigh Buffy plunged her stake into his heart. 

"Fine, I'll tell him myself." she muttered, climbing to her feet and brushing herself off. 

"You're not going to get his attention like that, pet." 

Buffy swung around, stake in hand to find Spike standing before her, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Well, lucky for me you're just in time to meet the same fate as your friend there." 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You want to dust me, then go ahead and try it, but it just so happens that I'm here to help you." 

Buffy scoffed. "Right, help to lead me into some sort of trap. I'm not a total idiot, Spike. Why don't you just go back to Angel and tell him to face me himself, I'm sure he wants this over with as much as I do." 

"Well, I'm sure Angel would love to come and have a few rounds with his ex, but he's a little preoccupied with plotting the end of the world at the moment. Still, I'll tell him you said 'hi'." 

As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm and spun him back to face her. "Alright, supposing I believe that you are here to help, why come to me?" 

He shrugged. "A simple piece of logic really. You're strong, you hate Angel and I can't fight him and Dru on own." 

It was all Buffy could do to stop herself from laughing out loud. "And you just expect me to forget about all the time you tried to kill me and be best buddies with you?" 

He shook his head. "I don't expect you to like it, but you know as well as I do that you can't take on Angel and Dru alone any better than I could." 

Buffy glared at him for a moment, desperately trying to find a reason, any reason, to stake him right where he stood. But deep down she knew he was right. Taking on Angel alone was one thing, but fighting him and Drusilla together was going to be more than a little tough. As loathed as she was to admit it, she was going to need help. She just hadn't expected it to come in the shape of her former enemy. Finally she sighed. 

"Alright, talk. Tell me everything you know about what Angel is planning." 

Spike glanced around. 

"We can't talk here. This place is crawling with Angel's boys. We get seen and the whole thing gets blown." 

Buffy sighed again. 

"Fine, this way." 

They began to walk side by side, continually watching each other in case they attacked. Neither of them wanted to be there, but at the same time they knew they had no choice 

* * * 

"Buffy, thank goodness you're back," Giles called as he heard the library doors open. "I believe I may have found out what Angel is plan-" 

His words trailed off as he came out of his office and saw that Buffy wasn't alone. 

"What is _he_ doing here?" Giles asked icily, keeping his eyes locked on Spike. 

"Well, I've been meaning to brush up on my reading for some time," Spike quipped. "Thought this was a good a place as any to start." 

Buffy jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, silencing him. 

"Spike's here to help," she told her wary watcher. "He says Angel is planning something big." 

"He is." Giles replied. "I've just discovered that the item which was stolen from the museum a few days ago was in fact a tomb containing a demon called-" 

"Acathla." Spike finished. "Angel's planning on waking him up and sucking the whole world into hell." 

Giles nodded. "Exactly as I thought. Still, we should have some time to come up with a plan of some sort. Angel will have to perform a ritual in order to awaken Acathla. From what I can tell it is a complicated procedure and he'll also have to translate the text before he can begin." 

"Ok," Buffy replied. "We need to move fast. Spike, you go back to Angel's. Tomorrow night we attack and hit him with everything we've got. You'll be our element of surprise, just be ready to back us up when I signal you." 

Spike nodded and turned to leave. 

"Spike," Buffy called after him. He turned back to face her. "I hope you're prepared to kill Drusilla if you have to." 

He shrugged. "She's Angel's girl now. Killing her isn't an issue." 

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Buffy's heart went out to him for a moment. What she saw reflected what she had felt in her own heart when she realized she had lost Angel. No one deserved to feel that much pain, not even a vampire like Spike. 

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly. 

Spike gave her a small smile and a second later he was gone. 

"Buffy, are you sure it's wise to trust Spike?" Giles asked with concern. 

She nodded. "I can't explain it Giles, but I do trust him. Besides, we really don't have much of a choice." 

Giles sighed, fervently praying that Buffy was right about Spike. 

* * * 

Spike made it back to the mansion just a few minutes before Angelus and Dru returned from their nightly hunt. He quickly climbed back into his wheelchair, thankful that now he knew it wouldn't be for much longer. 

He couldn't help but let a smile cross his face as he thought back to what had just happened. Not only was he now part of a plan to take down Angel, an event itself which he had been dreaming of for months, but also he actually felt that he'd met someone who understood what he was going through with Dru. This was made all the more strange by the fact that it was the person who, until recently, he'd hated more than anyone. 

Muffled voices brought him out of his thoughts, or more specifically one voice, Angelus. Spike wheeled over to the doorway and watched. 

"What do you mean you need more time??" Angelus roared at a cowering minion. 

"Th-the text i-is in a very a-ancient language," the minion stammered. "I-it's taking t-time to t-translate." 

"Then why are you wasting time standing here talking to me?" Angelus demanded with a growl. "Get out of my sight and don't let me see you again until you've finished." 

Not needing to be told twice, the minion quickly scurried away. 

Dru wandered over to Angelus, wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Not long, my sweet," she whispered softly in his ear. "Soon we can play." 

This didn't seem to appease Angelus, until he looked up and saw Spike in the doorway. An evil grin spread across his face. 

"Spike!" he sneered with mock sincerity. "Just the vampire I wanted to see." 

Spike immediately knew something was going on, but he played innocent, waiting to see what Angelus was doing. 

"Missed me did you?" he asked as he wheeled into the main room. "I'm touched. Didn't miss anything did I?" 

"Only this." Angelus marched over, grabbed Spike's chair and tipped it over, sending him sprawling to the floor. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike yelled, not wanting to give anything away unless he had to. Dru hovered behind Angelus, looking confused. 

"I heard on the grapvine that you went out tonight." 

"So what if I did?" Spike snapped. "I've been cooped up in here for long enough, thought I'd take the chair for a spin." 

Angelus didn't look convinced. "Do I look like an idiot to you, Spike?" 

"You've always looked like an idiot, I think it's something to do with the hair gel. But that's got nothing to do with this." 

Angelus snarled and, seemingly from nowhere, he pulled out a stake. "No one makes fun out of me, especially not a pathetic little vampire like you." 

He plunged the stake down. Spike's survival instincts immediately kicked in and he rolled aside, the stake missing his heart and instead piercing his shoulder. He howled in pain and knew that there was no point in tying to hide it any longer. He climbed to his feet and faced Angelus squarely. 

"Well, looks like you found me out." 

Dru began to screech in the background. "This is so disappointing, we're supposed to be a family." 

Spike shrugged. "Sorry, baby. I never was a family man." 

She slipped into her vampiric face and lunged at him, tackling him to the floor and slashing at him with her nails. Angelus watched, amused, for a few moments until he decided he wanted a piece of the action himself. He hauled Spike and Dru to their feet and held Dru back. 

"Now Dru, it's not nice to keep all the fun to yourself. You should share." 

He punched Spike hard in the face and the blow sent him flying across the room. He struggled to his feet and knew that he had to get out of there. There was no way he could fight Angelus and Dru alone on a good day, never mind when he was wounded. He staggered over to the door and stumbled out into the night. 

Dru shot Angelus a look, wondering if they should go after him. He shook his head. 

"Leave him. Once Acathla wakes up, there'll be nowhere else for him to run." 

* * * 

Buffy sat up in bed, fluffed her pillow a little and lay back down. She was so restless and finding it impossible to sleep. The last few weeks had been spent building up to this moment, the moment when she would finally destroy Angel. It had taken a lot to get her to the point when she was actually ready to do it and there had been casualties. No matter what happened, she was never going to be able to forget those that she hadn't been able to save, Jenny Calendar especially. 

A soft tapping on her window brought her from her thoughts and she quickly climbed out of bed and went to investigate. 

"Spike?" She exclaimed when she saw the blonde vampire peering inside. She quickly opened the window. "What are you doing here?" 

It was then that she noticed his disheveled appearance. His lip was swollen and blood was pouring from his nose. Bruises were also starting to show along his jaw and there were scratches down his cheek. 

"What happened?" she asked before realizing he was stuck outside until she invited him in. "Oh, come in, Spike." 

She helped him climb over the window ledge and she guided him over to her bed. 

"Angel," Spike said weakly as Buffy began to search under her bed for something. "One of his boys must have seen me coming back." 

Buffy sat back on the bed, first aid kit in hand. She began to gently wipe the cuts on his face. "He knows you're working with me?" 

Spike shook his head. "I don't think so, he just knew that I'd been out and that my legs have healed. He didn't follow me when I ran anyway, I guess he thought he wouldn't need to." 

"How close it he to finishing his ritual?" 

"We've still got some time; they're still working on a translation." 

Buffy nodded, the element of surprise may have been lost but they still had time to stop Angel before it was too late. 

"I'm guessing Angel is responsible for this?" Buffy asked as she wiped the blood from Spike's nose. 

He lowered his eyes. "He had a little help." 

For a split second she didn't know what he was talking about, then it hit her. "Dru." 

Spike nodded. "She looked at me like I was a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe. I've never seen her like that, Slayer. I knew she didn't love me anymore, but I never thought she hated me like that." 

Buffy continued to tend his wounds in silence. She knew better than anyone what it felt like to suddenly realize the person that you love hates you. Nothing she could say to Spike was going to make it better; all she could do was listen if he decided he wanted to talk. A kind ear was probably what he needed more than anything right now. 

"How did you cope?" he eventually asked. "When you found out Angel had gone back to his evil self, what did you do?" 

Buffy sighed. "You want the truth? I didn't cope. I cried until it felt like my whole body was just a dead, empty shell and even then I couldn't stop." 

Spike looked surprised, he had difficulties seeing her as anything other than the strong person sitting before him. "What happened?" 

Buffy smiled. "My friends. They were so supportive. They helped me so much. Gave me the strength to go on." 

Spike lowered his head. "It must have been nice." 

Buffy cupped his chin in her hand and raised his head to that his eyes met hers, a lone tear ran down his cheek and she brushed it away with her hand. 

"You have a friend now." 

Spike cocked his head to one side, not seeing if she was teasing him or not. He saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes and he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, their lips brushing for mere seconds. Spike pulled back and looked at her almost shyly. 

"Thanks, luv." 

Buffy smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed herself. Then she frowned. "Spike, where are you going to stay tonight?" 

He hadn't really thought that far ahead, his main concern so far had been not getting dusted by Angel and telling Buffy that their cover had been blown. 

"I dunno. I'm sure I can find somewhere to crash for the night." 

Buffy took a deep breath. "Youyou could stay here." 

As soon as she saw Spike's stunned face, she wished the floor would open up and swallow her. "It would just be for tonight. You're hurt, and Angel might be looking for you. You'd be safe here." 

For once, Spike was lost for words. "I dunno, pet." 

Buffy stood up, having made up her mind. "Look, you know it's the most sensible thing to do. Now, come with me and no arguments." 

Spike sighed and stood up, knowing better than to argue with her. He followed her into the spare room where she was already in the process of making up the bed. 

"You can sleep here." Buffy said as she placed another blanket on the bed. Spike was touched that she had gone to all this effort for him. He began to take off his duster but hissed in pain as he jarred the stake wound. Buffy turned around, immediately concerned. 

"What is it?" she asked. "Are you ok?" 

He shook his head. "It's nothing, pet. I'm fine." 

Ignoring him she walked over and helped to ease him out of his coat. It was then that she saw that the entire front of his shirt was soaked in blood. 

"Oh, my God." she gasped. "What did they do to you?" 

Spike tried to smile through the pain that was now making its presence known. "Angel decided he wanted your jobintroduced me to a nice, pointy piece of wood." 

Buffy's eyes widened. "He staked you?" 

"Tried to. Lucky for me his aim was a bit off." 

Before he was even finished she was out of the door, returning a few seconds later with the first aid kit in her hand. 

"Really, Slayer," Spike protested. "It's nothing. I'll be fine once I've had a good kip." 

"Sit down." she instructed, opening the kit and ignoring his protests. Spike found himself complying, despite the fact that he knew he should be arguing with her at least. 

"Take off your shirt." 

Again he complied, wincing as he removed the bloodied shirt from his body. Buffy took a look at the wound and a nauseated feeling crept into her stomach. Trying to resist the urge to throw up, she began to clean him up. 

"I don't know why you didn't mention this before." she grumbled, trying to keep her mind off the task. 

Unable to stop himself, Spike reached out and brushed a hand over her cheek. "Worried about me?" 

Her head snapped up. "Of course I am. I need you in fighting shape for when we take on Angel." 

His face fell. "Right." 

Instantly Buffy regretted her words. The truth was, her concern went beyond needing him to fight, it had started when she'd seen his battered and forlorn face peering though her window and had grown ever since. 

"I-it's not just that," she stammered. "Angel has brought enough pain and death into this world already. I don't want to see you get hurt again." 

He raised his head and once more his penetrating eyes met hers. This time they were filled with something more than pain. There was longing there. Longing to be rid of the emptiness that was plaguing his undead heart. Longing for her. 

"Spike..." she whispered softly, but was cut off as he crushed his mouth upon hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she responded hungrily, as desperate to forget her own pain as he was. 

As the intensity of the kiss grew, Buffy's hands involuntarily began to explore his bare chest, careful to avoid his injury. In response Spike wrapped an arm around her and began to gently stroke her back. 

All too soon for Spike, Buffy pulled back. "No, Spike, we have to stop." 

He frowned "You weren't complaining a minute ago." 

She shook her head. "I can't do this. We can't do this. You're still upset about Dru and this is all just a reaction to the fact that soon we're going to have to kill the people we love." 

"Don't do that," Spike snapped. "Don't just assume that you know what I'm feeling. Has it occurred to you that I might actually like you?" 

A small smile curled at the corners of Buffy's lips as Spike gave her the reassurance she needed. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss. 

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. You need to rest, and I've got finals in the morning." 

Spike nodded and Buffy finished patching up the wound in his shoulder. With one final kiss she went back to her own room, leaving him to try and get some sleep. 

* * * 

"Finally," Angelus exclaimed as he snatched the piece of paper from his minion's trembling hand. His eyes scanned over the translated ritual and a grin spread over his face. "It's time." 

Dismissing his minions with a wave of his hand, he and Dru were left alone. Angelus turned to face the statue. 

"Acathla, I come before thee

My blood was tainted, now it is pure

From ancient evil and the gates of hell

I invoke thee

Allow me to ascend

Allow me to become." 

Gripping the hilt of the sword he pulled hard, frowning when the sword didn't come free easily. He pulled harder and a white light burst from the sword, a wave of energy knocking him backwards to that he landed a few feet away from the statue. Dru began to wail and he jumped to his feet. 

"Damnit! I must have missed something." 

* * * 

As Buffy awoke the next morning, she had to wonder whether she'd dreamed about the previous night. Not only had she made a truce with Spike, but she had ended up kissing him too. And she'd liked it. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she got up and peered into the spare room. Sure enough Spike lay in bed, sound asleep. She watched him for a moment, a tender smile on her face, before she quietly closed the door and went downstairs for some breakfast. 

"Morning, honey," Joyce smiled as her daughter joined her in the kitchen. "All ready for your final exams?" 

Buffy grimaced as she made herself a bowl of cereal. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

Joyce placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm working late at the gallery tonight, but I'll fix us something nice to eat when I get back." 

Buffy gave a small smile, knowing that there was a chance she'd be out saving the world by the time her mom got back. 

"I'd better go and get ready for school." 

* * * 

Angelus paced the main room of the mansion while Dru continued to sniffle at his earlier failure. 

"I don't understand it." He muttered to himself. "I did the ritual...maybe the translation was wrong." 

He was just working himself up to going and beating his translator senseless when Dru let out a loud cry and fell to the floor, caught in a vision. He smiled, maybe this would tell him what he was missing. After a few minutes her cried trailed off and Angelus knelt at her side. 

"What did you see? Did you see how to open Acathla?" 

Dru gave a dry, hollow laugh as she climbed to her feet. Her eyes met Angelus' and a wicked grin spread across her features. 

* * * 

None of the students of Sunnydale High School seemed to notice the black-shrouded figure making its way through the corridors. They were all too wrapped up in making sure they reached their exam rooms on time. The figure had a destination, and it made its way uninterrupted. 

Buffy sat hunched over her desk, her mind totally focused on her paper. She didn't hear the door to the classroom open and the first thing she noticed was a raspy voice speaking. 

"Tonightat the graveyard. You will come to him or more will die." 

Buffy stared at the vampire pulled off the shawl she was wearing and began to smoke. Some of the students jumped up, stunned at the sight. 

"Tonight," the vampire continued, bursting into flames as she spoke. "The hour is at hand." 

And with that she burst into flames and crumbled to dust in front of them. The students and teacher screamed and fled, leaving Buffy staring at the smoldering ashes. If this was the way Angel wanted to play it, then that was just fine. 

* * * 

"You're not bloody going." 

Buffy sighed as Spike began to pace up and down the room. She hadn't expected him to take the news well, but this was a little over the top. 

"Spike, I have to go. This needs finishing. She said more would die if I didn't go." 

Spike looked exasperated. "But you know it's a trap. If you go alone you can guarantee there'll be ten of them. I've known Angelus a lot longer than you have, pet. He doesn't play fair, never has. At least let me go with you." 

She shook her head. "I can't risk it Spike, I don't want any more blood on my hands. I appreciate the concern, but now is not the time to start playing the protective boyfriend role." 

Spike was stunned into silence "B-boyfriend?" 

Before Buffy could respond the phone rang, making them both jump. Buffy walked over and answered it. 

"Hello? Hi Willsyeah, we're just going over there now, what's up?" 

As she listened to what Willow had to say, the colour drained from her face and dropped numbly down on the bed. 

"I see," she finally said softly. "We'll be there soon. Don't do anything until we arrive. Ok, bye." 

As soon as she put the receiver down, Spike hurried to her side. 

"What is it?" he asked with concern. 

"Willow. She's found a way to restore Angel's soul." 

Spike took a seat beside her, not sure what he should say. If Angel got his soul back, all their problems would be over. But somehow he couldn't ignore the pang in his heart at the thought of losing Buffy. Once Angel went back to the way he was she was going to go back to him and he would lose her just like he had lost Dru. 

"That's good, right?" he eventually asked tentatively. 

Buffy continued to stare at the floor. 

"I don't know," she finally said softly. "I never imagined that this would happen." 

"Well, now that it has things are nice and simple." he pushed gently, ignoring the voice in his head that was telling him to shut up. "Willow can work her mojo, Angel will get his soul back and things will be back to normal with you two in no time." 

Buffy sighed. "I don't think things will ever be the same between us after everything that's happened," She looked at him carefully. "What about you?" 

Spike was surprised that she was even thinking about him now that Angel was back on the scene. 

"What about me, luv?" 

"Will you go back to Drusilla if we get Angel back? I'm pretty sure she won't want to be around him once he's good again." 

Spike thought for a second before shaking his head. "I don't think so. A relationship isn't quite so fun when you know you're playing second to someone else. When this is all over, I think I'll be due some alone time." 

Buffy took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "You only need to be alone if you want to be. I'll be here for you no matter what happens." 

_But not in the way I want_. he thought to himself. 

"Come on," Buffy said, standing up. "We need to go to the library and figure out what we're going to do." 

Spike nodded and followed her downstairs. 

Buffy was just closing the front door when a car pulled up. It was her mother. Cursing under her breath she elbowed Spike in the ribs. 

"Be ready to back up whatever I say." she hissed before putting on her best smile. 

"Mom, hi." 

Joyce's eyes were fixed on Spike, nothing but suspicion in them. 

"Going out?" she finally asked. "With your friend?" 

Buffy laughed. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that. Mom, this is" 

"William." Spike volunteered. 

Buffy sighed with relief. "Right, this is William. He's Mr. Giles' nephew. I've been giving him a tour of Sunnydale while his uncle finishes up at the school. We're just on our way back to the library now." 

Spike was amazed at how easily the lies flowed off Buffy's tongue; she must have to do this a lot. What amazed him more was the fact that Buffy's mum clearly had no idea that her daughter was the Slayer, despite everything that went on in Sunnydale. Still, the cover story must have worked because Joyce was now smiling at him. 

"So, William, are you from England too?" 

He nodded. "Born and raised in London, but I've spent a lot of time traveling." 

If it was possible Joyce's smile widened. If there was one thing that interested her more than art, it was travel. 

"Really?" she asked with delight. "Where have you traveled to?" 

"Mostly around Europe. Spain, Prague, Romania, places like that. I spent some time in China too." 

Buffy didn't know whether to be delighted or horrified that her mother was bonding so well with Spike. She never liked any of the men Buffy even showed an interest in, and her opinion of the men Buffy had dated was best left unmentioned. 

Of course, peace and Buffy's life didn't mix for very long. Just as her mother and Spike were getting into a discussion of life in Prague, a vampire leapt from the bushes and lunged at them. Spike immediately went into defensive mode, punching the vampire twice and sending him spinning towards Buffy. Reflexes and instinct took over and he pulled a stake from her pocket and plunged it into his heart. 

It was only when the ashes settled to reveal the stunned face of her mother that she realized what she'd done. 

Joyce shook her head, trying to convince herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her. 

"Buffy? What's going on? Did that man just explode?" 

Buffy groaned. This was possibly the worst time ever that her mom could have seen that. She walked over and took her mom's arm as she looked like she was about to keel over. 

"Come inside, Mom, I'll explain everything." 

Too stunned to do anything else, Joyce nodded faintly and allowed her daughter to lead her into the house. Not sure what else to do, Spike followed. 

Once Joyce was sat down and sipping a cup of tea, Buffy took a deep breath. 

"Ok, mom, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound really weird but you have to believe meI'm a vampire Slayer." 

Spike quickly grabbed Joyce's teacup before she could drop it, but she barely noticed. 

"Y-you're a what?" 

"A vampire Slayer," Buffy repeated. "Ok, the short version is this: in each generation, one girl is born who is destined to fight the forces of evil. That's me." 

Joyce stared at Buffy for a little longer before climbing shakily to her feet. "I don't know how long this has been going on for but it stops now. Buffy, you need help. There are doctors out there who can-" 

"I'm not crazy!!" Buffy yelled. "Open your eyes, Mom. Think about all the weird stuff that's happened in this town. Think about all the people that disappear, the ones that turn up dead. You think those kinds of things are normal?" 

Joyce shook her head. "You really expect me to believe that those terrible things were done by vampires?" 

Buffy was at a loss as to what else she could do to convince her mom she was telling the truth. At this rate she was going to end up in an institution, her mom was so determined not to see what was right under her nose. 

"Maybe I can help." Spike said softly. Buffy caught his eye and immediately saw what he was thinking. She hadn't wanted to traumatize her mom any further, but she could see now that she had no choice. She gave Spike a nod and he slipped into vamp face, letting out a soft growl in the process. Hearing the sound, Joyce turned to face him and on seeing his face she screamed and jumped to her feet. 

"Mom, it's ok," Buffy tried to reassure. "Spike's on our side." 

Joyce continued to stare at him as he slid back into his human features. Finally she sat back down and picked up her tea with shaking hands. 

"I can't believe I never saw it before." 

"You'd be surprised how many things people won't admit to themselves," Buffy said gently before standing up. "Mom, I'm sorry to do this to you now, but Spike and I really have to go. Just stay inside and don't invite anyone in. I promise we'll talk when I get back and I'll answer all your questions." 

As Joyce met her daughter's eyes, she saw a fierce determination that told her not to argue. 

"Just be careful, Buffy. Slayer or not, I'm still your mother and I still worry about you." 

Buffy smiled, thankful that her mom was at least accepting that she was telling the truth, even if she was still having trouble coming to terms with it. 

"I'll be careful, I promise. Spike, lets go." 

As the two of them headed out of the front door, Joyce prayed that her daughter would be kept safe. 

* * * 

The journey to the library was made in silence, both Buffy and Spike trying to digest what had just happened. Buffy couldn't believe that she'd just told her mother who she really was, and Spike couldn't believe that he'd helped. 

Finally, Buffy reached out and took Spike's hand in hers as they walked. 

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been there to help." 

He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. "No problem, luv. Glad I could help." 

The walk was over all too soon and they found themselves outside the school. 

"I guess things are going to change after this." Spike said, almost sadly. 

Buffy nodded. "I guess so. Spike, I-" 

He raised his hand to stop her. "Don't. I knew this was never going to work, at least this way one of us gets to be happy." 

Before she could reply he gently kissed her and turned and headed into the building. She quickly followed him, determined that they were going to have a proper talk when this was all over. 

* * * 

As they entered the library Buffy noticed that it was eerily quiet. 

"Where is everyone?" Spike asked softly but before Buffy could answer a hand grabbed his arm, flipping him over so that he landed hard on his back. It wasn't until Buffy saw the stake hurtling towards Spike's chest that she realized what was happening. 

"Don't!" she yelled, and the stake stopped an inch from Spike's heart. 

"I see your reflexes are still good." she said dryly to Spike's attacker. 

"And I see you are still saving vampires," Kendra replied equally as dryly, standing up but not bothering to help Spike up. "Is this your latest boyfriend?" 

Buffy's cheeks flushed but she was saved from answering by the rest of the gang hurrying out of Giles' office. 

"Ah, Buffy, you're here at last." 

She nodded. "Good thing too, Kendra was about to introduce Spike to her stake." 

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, a slight oversight on my part. With everything that's going on, I forgot to tell Kendra about Spike." 

The lack of remorse in his voice made Buffy wonder just how accidental it had been. She was pretty sure that Giles wouldn't have shed any tears if Kendra had dusted Spike. Still, there was no time to argue now, she had to go and meet Angel. It was time to finish this. 

"I have to go," she told the group. "Willow, I want you to try the curse. If something happens to me, it might be our last chance to stop Angel. Kendra, Spike, I know that if I fail and the curse doesn't work that you guys will get the job done." 

They both nodded, grim determination in their eyes. 

"Watch your back," Spike said softly. "Angel will aim for your blind spots." 

Buffy nodded and smiled her thanks. Kendra stepped forward and handed Buffy a stake "I have killed many vampires with this stake, it will bring you luck. I call it Mr. Pointy." 

Buffy grinned. "You named your stake?" 

Kendra returned the smile and nodded. 

"Thank you." 

Before anyone else could say anything, Buffy hurried out of the library and made her way to the graveyard to face Angel. 

As soon as the doors swung shut, Willow addressed the others 

"I prepared all the ingredients in case Buffy wanted to do the curse, but I'm going to need some help with the incantation." 

Giles nodded. "I can help with that part." 

"Alright. Xander, Cordy I'll need you two to help me with the actual spell. Let's get everything set up." 

As the gang cluttered around in the background, Spike began to pace the library. He hated this, letting Buffy go off to fight on her own while he stood around uselessly. 

"Stop that," Kendra growled in annoyance. "You're making me dizzy." 

Spike glared at her before looking back at the door. "I'm going after her." 

She jumped to her feet. "What? You can't!" 

"I bloody well can. I'm not going to sit around on my ass while Buffy gets herself killed." 

He turned to leave and Kendra grabbed hold of his arm. "If you go you'll only make things worse." 

"QUIET!" 

They both turned to find Giles glaring at them. "This is a very ancient and dangerous spell we are performing. We need to concentrate and we can't with you two making all that bloody noise. Spike, you're not moving an inch until we're done so just sit down and shut up." 

A stunned silence fell in the room for a moment and then Willow cleared her throat. 

"Well, I think we're ready to begin." 

At that moment the doors to the library burst open and Dru walked in, flanked on either side by several vampires. 

"Oh, look," she smiled evilly. "A party." 

* * * 

As Buffy entered the cemetery, she was surprised to see that Angel was indeed alone. 

"I wasn't sure you'd come." he said with a smirk. 

"You didn't leave me much of a choice." she replied bitterly. 

"Ah, a true representation of the forces of good," Angel laughed. "I threaten innocent lives and you come running." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look, Angel, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places to be. Can we just make with the fighting?" 

Angel looked falsely hurt. "You want to fight after all we've been through together?" 

Buffy stared at him, her face blank. There was no way he was getting to her now. Seeing that his jibes were having no effect, Angelus shrugged. "Ok, we can fight." 

He lunged at Buffy and she quickly deflected his blow, sending him sprawling to the side. He quickly jumped to his feet and turned back to face her. 

"Not pulling your punches I see." 

"I want this over with." 

"Fine by me." 

They met again, fists moving so fast that it would have looked like little more than a blur to the outside viewer, neither one seemed to gain the upper hand. They were equally matched in strength, agility and resourcefulness. Minutes passed and the fight continued until they both stopped at the same time, stepping back to regroup themselves. 

"Well," Angel grinned. "That was the warm up. You ready to start the real fighting now?" 

Buffy pulled out Kendra's stake. "How about I introduce you to Mr. Pointy instead." 

He cocked his head to one side and frowned. 

"You named your stake?" his frown quickly turned into a wide smile. "You know what, I'm getting kind of bored. I think maybe I'll go home and end the world." 

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this." Buffy hissed. 

To her surprise, Angel began to laugh. "Oh, Buffy, that's what I love about you. You're so gullible. Did you really think I got you to come out here so that we could fight to the death? This was nothing to do with us." 

The colour drained from her face as she realized what he was saying. He'd wanted her out of the way, that was all. He was after the others. She turned and ran. 

"Falls for it every time," Angel laughed to himself. "You can run all you like, Buffy. You'll never get there in time." 

* * * 

Spike and Kendra immediately formed a fighting stance as the vampires burst in. Several of them made their way over to Willow and the others, while Dru faced off against Kendra. 

"Go and help them," Kendra instructed Spike, pulling out a stake. "I'll handle this." 

Seeing that the others were struggling, Spike did as he was asked, pulling one of the vampires off Willow and grabbing a stake from Giles who had managed to get some weapons from the cupboard. 

Dru's eyes glittered evilly as she and Kendra circled each other. "Come on, deary, it's time to play." 

Kendra dealt Dru a punch, which she easily blocked before sweeping her feet out from under her. As she tried to climb to her feet Dru grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. 

Using her free hand, she gently stroked Kendra's cheek, relishing in the fear that was reflected in her eyes. 

"Like taking sweeties from a child. Now let's rock you to sleep." 

She waved her fingers in front of Kendra eyes; using the hypnotic skills she had picked up on her travels. "Be in my eyes, be in me." 

As Kendra's eyes glazed over Dru lowered her hand but kept their eyes locked. She raised her sharpened nails. 

"Time to say goodnight, my pretty." 

As Spike fought, he noticed that things seemed to be evening out. Between them they had killed most of the vampires, leaving only a couple left. He glanced over to see how Kendra was faring and saw that Dru was using her little party trick to subdue the Slayer. 

"Bloody hell." he muttered, leaving the others to deal with the remaining vampires as he ran over to help. He grabbed Dru by the waist and pulled her away from Kendra, breaking their eye contact and ending the spell. Kendra blinked as she tried to focus her eyes. 

"Dru, you know it's finished," Spike growled. "Your little friends are dust, so why don't you go back to Angel and tell him its over?" 

Dru began to laugh. "Over, my Spike? It's only just begun." 

She reached into her dress and pulled out a small leather pouch. Murmuring something under her breath she poured the contents into her hand: a fine powder, which glittered as it fell. Once the palm of her hand was full, she gently blew it and the dust somehow spread itself throughout the room. Instantly, everyone stopped and slumped to the floor, locked in an enchanted sleep. The only ones left standing were Dru and the two remaining vampires, whom she'd taken the liberty of protecting with magic before they'd left the mansion. 

"Do we kill them?" one of the vampires growled, looking down at the sleeping bodies at his feet. 

Dru shook her head. "They'll die soon enough. Let's take what we came for." 

The two vamps nodded and made their way over to her. Hoisting up Spike's limp body, they made their way out of the library, leaving it in silence. 

* * * 

Buffy burst through the library door and stopped dead as she saw everyone lying unconscious on the floor. She quickly knelt beside Kendra and shook her shoulder, sighing with relief as she began to stir. 

"What happened?" she asked as Kendra sat up. 

"Don't know," she replied, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "We were fighting and then I just felt so tired." 

"Looks like a spell of some sorts. Come on, help me wake the others." 

Once everyone was awake, they gathered around the table to discuss what had happened. Kendra told Buffy exactly what had happened, starting from when Drusilla had burst in right up to the point where they had all been knocked out. As Kendra explained how Spike had saved her, Buffy looked around. 

"Where is Spike anyway?" 

Kendra shrugged. "They must have taken him." 

"Either that or he was in on this the whole time," Xander suggested. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted him." 

Buffy shook her head. "No, that doesn't make any sense. If Spike was in on this, then they would have killed you all before taking off." 

Giles sighed. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Buffy. For whatever reason, I think Spike was taken involuntarily." 

Buffy began to pace. "So, why did they take him?" 

* * * 

"Finally," Angel sighed in exasperation as Spike opened his eyes. "I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake up. A few more minutes and things would have gotten nasty." 

Spike quickly took in his surroundings and found that he was tied to a chair in the middle of Angel's bedroom. 

"Well, you know me, always one to keep people waiting. Although I must say, I hadn't quite expected to wake up here. What's wrong, pet? Decided you missed me after all?" 

Angel laughed. "Spike, my boy, you have no idea how right you are. You see, you're going to open Acathla for me." 

* * * 

"Here's something," Giles said, looking up from his book. Buffy had insisted that they reread everything concerning Acathla to see if they had missed something. "After the knight had pierced Acathla's heart, he and his brethren cast a spell on the sword to protect it and to stop anyone reawakening the demon. The spell meant that the only one worthy to remove the sword was a vampire who loved a Slayer. They assumed that no such thing would ever happen, and that Acathla would be safe. They buried the tomb and nothing more was recorded. When I read this, I assumed that it referred to Angel before he lost his soul, but maybe Spike" 

Images of the last couple of days flashed through Buffy's mind. She saw Spike's forlorn face as he peered in her bedroom window; the look of longing in his eyes just before he had kissed her; the way he'd bonded so easily with her mom; the sad look in his eyes when he'd more or less said goodbye to her outside the library. 

"He loves me," she whispered as the realization sunk in. Seconds passed as she tried to digest this and finally she jumped to her feet. "We've got to get him out of there. Willow, I want you to try the curse again. Angel has what he wants so there's no way he's going to attack again. I'm going over to the mansion." 

Kendra stood up. "I'm going with you." 

Buffy began to argue but Kendra shook her head. 

"I'm coming. You need someone to watch your back," she lowered her eyes, almost embarrassed. "Spike saved my life, I want to help." 

Her final words made Buffy relent and she nodded. Besides, two Slayers were better than one. Kendra reached into her bag and pulled out a long item wrapped in cloth, handing it to Buffy. She unraveled it to find an intricately designed sword. 

"If all else fails, this can be used to close the portal." 

Buffy looked at the sword grimly. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. 

"Let's go." 

* * * 

"Hey now, don't you pass out on me." 

Spike felt a hand slapping his face as he drifted back from the darkness. He opened his swollen eyes and a blurred image of Angelus came into view. The image grinned. 

"Good. You're no good to me if you're unconscious. Now then, are you ready to help me yet?" 

He shook his head weakly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Angelus yelled with exasperation. "For Buffy? Come on, Spike, let's be realistic here. Do you ever think she'd love a monster like you? She had a hard enough time dealing with soul-boy, never mind an evil creature of the damned like you." 

He placed a hand on Spike's shoulder, which like the rest of him, was cut and bruised. He softened his voice and leaned in close. "We've been at this for hours now, and you've been very brave for your precious Buffy, but you know I can carry on with this torture for days if I want to. You can end it, Spike. Help me." 

Spike raised his head so that his eyes were level with Angelus'. "Go. To. Hell." 

Angelus sighed and straightened. "Well, I would but you're making it very difficult." 

Spike closed his eyes and let his head drop back down to his chest. Angelus studied him for a moment before he got an idea. 

"Time to try something else. DRU!!" 

At the sound of her name she hurried into the room, smiling at the sight of Spike's beaten body. Angelus turned to face her. 

"Do you want to have some fun with Spike?" 

He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She giggled. "I like this game, my Angel." 

She knelt down in front of Spike, cupping his chin in her hand and raising his head. His eyes opened once more and as soon as they met hers, she waved her fingers in front of his eyes, just as she had done with Kendra. 

"Be in me," she whispered before placing her hand over his eyes. "See with your heart." 

She removed her hand and Spike's bloodied lips spread into a smile as he saw Buffy kneeling before him. He tried to speak but she placed a gentle finger on his lips. 

"Shhh, I'm going to get you out of here." 

She walked behind him and carefully undid the ropes that were binding his wrists, then she moved back around to the front and did the same with his ankles. 

"We've got to get out of here," Spike whispered harshly. "Angel needs me to open Acathla." 

"I know," she replied, brushing a soft kiss over his lips. "Let's go." 

She helped him to his feet and let him lean on her as they stumbled out into the main room. Angelus followed close behind, enjoying the show. Rather than making her way to the door, Dru guided Spike over to the statue. 

"Buffy? What are you doing?" 

"Spike, do you trust me?" 

He nodded. "You know I do." 

"I want you to pull out the sword." 

He jerked his head around, total shock in his eyes. 

"It's ok," she reassured. "We found a spell to keep Acathla dormant permanently, but Giles needs to study the sword to see how the knights protected it." 

He looked uncertainly back at the statue. "You said you trusted me, Spike. It'll be ok, I promise." 

He looked back at Buffy, complete love and trust in his eyes. "Alright." 

She smiled and pulled out a small dagger. Taking his hand in hers she drew the blade across so that blood welled up. "All you need to do is pull." 

Giving her one last look, he turned back to the statue, grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled. 

"Spike, no!" 

At the sound of someone calling his name, he spun around and his eyes widened. Buffy stood in the doorway, Kendra at her side. If Buffy was there then whohe turned back and saw Dru at his side where Buffy had been a moment before. The sword slipped from his numb fingers and clattered to the floor; she had tricked him. 

Angelus picked up the sword and turned to face Buffy. "Hello, lover. You're just in time to see the gates of hell open." 

Buffy raised her own sword. "No, I'm just in time to close them." 

Angel lunged and Buffy barely managed to deflect the blow that was aimed right for her heart. The fight, it seemed, had begun. It had been a while since Buffy had used a sword and she just hoped she could remember the moves. As Angel lunged again, however, it all came flooding back. Buffy began to attack, putting Angel on the defense. Angel slashed out at her and the tip of the sword caught her arm, drawing blood. She swung back at him back but only succeeded in tearing his shirt. Both of them were now glistening with perspiration but neither showed any signs of slowing, despite Buffy's wound. The fight was fast and furious, blades clashing again and again as they blocked and parried, yet the way they moved made the fight seem almost like a dance. 

As Buffy and Angel fought, Kendra made her way over to Spike, determined to get him out of there. Her path, however, was blocked by Drusilla. 

"Hello, my pretty. We meet again," Dru dealt a still stunned Spike a powerful punch, which knocked him out in his weakened state. She turned back to Kendra. "No Spike to save you this time." 

Kendra raised her stake. "Don't need him." 

"You really have got Spike house-trained, haven't you." Angel hissed as he and Buffy continued to fight. "You should have seen it, I tortured him for hours and he wouldn't give in but as soon as you asked him he was more than willing to help." 

Buffy felt a pang in her heart as she realized they had somehow used her to trick Spike into removing the sword. Rage soon overcame the pain she was feeling and she attacked Angel harder and faster, forcing him back with every step she took forward. Finally she had him backed against the wall and she raised her sword, ready to take his head off. At that moment his eyes glowed for a second and he let out a gasp of pain before dropping to his knees. Moments later he raised his head and the tears in his eyes told her that the curse had worked. 

Dru looked over as she saw Angel fall, and Kendra used the distraction to plunge the stake into her heart. Buffy glanced back and saw Drusilla crumble to dust, it was nearly over. Now all she had to do was close the portal. 

Hurrying over to the statue, she raised her sword and plunged it towards its heart. Before it could enter, a white light emerged and deflected the blade. Acathla let out a low rumble as be prepared to draw breath. 

Spike woke up just in time to see Buffy's failed attempt to close the portal. He knew what needed to be done. Struggling to his feet he stumbled over to Buffy and stood between her and the statue. 

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked. "Get out of the way, I need to figure out how to close this thing before we all die." 

He remained motionless. 

"I know how to close it," he whispered softly. "You have to kill me." 

Fear clutched her heart for a moment but she pushed it away. She wasn't going to lose him, not now. Not when she'd just realized what he meant to her. She shook her head. 

"No!" 

"Buffy, luv, you have to. My blood opened the portal, my blood has to close it." 

Tears began to roll down her face. "No, there must be some other way." 

He shook his head. "There's no other way. You know you have to do this, you said yourself that we all die otherwise." 

She choked back a small sob. "Spike, I can't. I-I love you." 

Behind him the portal opened, growing wider by the second. Spike could sense it but he didn't turn around, instead he smiled at Buffy. 

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words. Trust me, they'll make an eternity in hell bearable. Now do it before it's too late." 

Buffy leaned forward and kissed him with every ounce of love in her soul. Finally she pulled back and raised the sword. 

"I love you, Spike. Never forget that." 

He nodded and before she could change her mind she plunged the sword into his heart. 

The pain he felt was agonizing but he resisted the urge to close his eyes, he wanted her face to be the last thing he saw. 

"Thank you." he whispered and with a flash he was gone. A now dormant Acathla stood in his place, the sword in his heart glittering in the light. 

Buffy took a small step back, unable to take her eyes away from the statue. A numbness had invaded her like she had never felt before, it was like nothing existed except the knowledge that she had just condemned the man she loved to an eternity of torture. 

Angel sobbed quietly as he remembered what he had done while Angelus had been in control, Buffy barely heard him. Kendra placed a hand on her shoulder but she barely felt it. 

"We should go." Kendra said softly. 

Buffy heard the words but somehow they didn't register, she couldn't even bring herself to move. 

"Buffy?" Angel's wavering voice cut through the haze in her mind. "I'm sorry." 

Those two words brought the emotional wall she had built up crumbling down. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Sorry wouldn't even begin to cover what had happened to Spike. It was all her fault, she shouldn't have allowed him to get close, shouldn't have allowed him to fall in love with her, shouldn't have loved him back. 

Seeing that Buffy still needed some time, Kendra moved back and went to check on Angel. 

As Buffy continued to cry, a low rumble echoed through the mansion and her head shot up, afraid that her attempt to seal Acathla had failed. The statue stood just as she had left it but a white light was spilling from the point where the sword had entered his heart, filling the room to the stage where Buffy had to shield her eyes to stop herself from being blinded. 

Moments later the light faded and Buffy uncovered her eyes. The statue remained as it was but now Spike lay in a crumpled heap at its feet. Buffy stared, unable to register what she was seeing. Finally, with a small cry she scrambled over to his side, not daring to hope that he was back. 

Wherever he had been, it had clearly not been kind to him. His clothes were in shreds and his body littered with ever type of wound imaginable. His face was so swollen that she barely recognized him, but in her heart she knew who it was. Tentatively she reached out a shaking hand, trying to convince herself that he was real. 

Her fingertips were a few inches away from his face when his eyes quivered and opened, and he coughed weakly. 

"Buffy?" He croaked. 

The sound of her name was all she needed to hear. Gathering him into her arms she buried her face in his hair sobbing. 

"I'm so sorry, Spike," she whispered as she cried. "I'm so sorry." 

He lay there for a few moments, waiting to wake up from what was obviously a dream. Just a moment ago he'd been suffering unbearable torture in the depths of hell and now here he was, being cradled by the woman he loved. As he felt her warm tears splash onto his face, he realized that this was no dream. 

"What happened?" he whispered. 

She pulled back, the tears still running freely and brushed a hand lightly over his battered features. "I don't know." 

"Maybe I can help." 

Buffy, Spike, Kendra and Angel all turned their heads to the doorway where a man stood. He was quite small and dressed in possibly the worst suit ever seen. Everyone looked confused except Angel who had recognition in his eyes. 

"It's you." he said softly. 

"Who are you?" Kendra asked. 

"Whistler," the man replied, keeping his eyes on Angel as he knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry it happened like this." 

Tears began to flow down Angel's cheeks again as he was reminded of what he had done. Whistler patted his shoulder gently before standing up and walking over to Buffy and Spike. 

"Congratulations, you did it. You closed Acathla and saved the world." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know this already, why don't you tell me something new, like why Spike is here." 

"Woah, you're a pushy one aren't you," Whistler held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, you want it straight, here it is. The powers that be were so pleased with the sacrifice you both made that they decided to give you a little reward. Now, they don't do this very often so I hope you appreciate it." 

"So he's back for good?" 

Whistler nodded. "Never thought I'd see the day when the powers would help out a soulless vampire. You two are very lucky." 

Buffy looked down at Spike who had slipped back into unconsciousness. "Yeah, I know." 

Whistler walked back over to Angel. 

"I have a message for you too. You're no longer needed here," he gestured over to Buffy and Spike. "Those two are going to be enough for this town, time for you to go and protect somewhere that needs you." 

Angel climbed to his feet, looking over to where Buffy was whispering comforts to Spike. Instantly he could see how much she loved him, and as much as it pained him he knew he had to let her go. 

"Alright," he said to Whistler. "I'll go with you." 

Kendra walked over to Buffy and Spike. 

"Can you help me?" she asked. "We need to take him somewhere to rest, I don't want to hurt him." 

Kendra nodded. "The sun is up, where can we take him?" 

"One of the bedrooms in here will do for now. I'll take him back to my house at sunset." 

Between them the lifted him carefully and carried him into the bedroom. Once they had placed him on the bed, Buffy set about making him more comfortable, removing his shoes and pulling the covers over him. 

Once she was sure he was settled, she turned to Kendra. 

"Can you go to the library and tell Giles what happened? I want to stay with Spike. Get Giles to call my mom and tell her I'm ok, she'll be worrying." 

Kendra nodded and with a quick smile she left Buffy alone. Seeing that Spike was sleeping peacefully, she made her way out into the main room. 

Angel was alone, stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames. 

"Whistler's gone to get his car," he said flatly. "Seems I'm needed in LA now." 

Buffy gave a small smile. "LA? At least it's not too far." 

He turned to face her. "Buffy, I-" 

She shook her head. "Don't, I know it wasn't you who did those things. But I don't want to talk about it, ok?" 

He nodded and turned his head to the door at the sound of Whistler's car pulling up. "I should go." 

Buffy nodded. "Take care, Angel." 

"I never thought I'd hear myself saying this but I hope things work out with you and Spike, he really does love you, you know." 

She smiled. "I know, thank you." 

Placing a quick kiss on her cheek he ran out to the car, avoiding the rays of the sun. 

As the car sped away, Buffy sighed. It was finally over. 

A cry from the bedroom made her jump and she hurried back in to find Spike writhing on the bed, caught in a nightmare. 

"Buffydon't." 

She quickly climbed into bed beside him, pulling him into her arms and stroking his hair gently. 

"Shh, I'm here. It's ok." 

His eyes opened and he began to shake. "I dreamed that you left me, promise me you won't leave." 

"Never." she replied. 

And as she lay there, holding him in her arms, she knew that she never would. 

The End


	11. Fluffy Lovers Walk

Untitled Document Title: Fluffy Lover's Walk (Ep 11 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every Ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedications: To OGD for being great, and to Py for her fab beta skills.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a peaceful night in Sunnydale, something which didn't happen very often and when it did, it didn't last. Tonight was no exception. The silence was shattered by a car smashing headfirst into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign before screeching to a halt. The driver's door opened and a collection of empty liquor bottles smashed onto the ground, shortly followed by the thud of a body.

Spike raised his head and looked around blearily.

"Home, sweet home." he giggled drunkenly.

And passed out cold.

* * *

As Buffy walked home from patrol, she sighed deeply. Things had been very quiet and she was not looking forward to telling Giles. She just knew he was going to use it as yet another reason for her to think about going to college somewhere that wasn't on a Hellmouth. Everyone she spoke to seemed to want her to leave, even Angel. And if the people closest to her wanted her to leave, then what was she meant to do?

She was brought out of her thoughts by several loud crashes coming from nearby, and, pulling out a stake, she went to investigate. Sounds like that usually meant trouble of some sort.

She wasn't wrong. After walking for a few minutes, she came across the source of the noise. A black car was parked on top of the now flattened 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and beside it laid an unconscious Spike. Even from where she stood, she could smell the alcohol fumes and she wrinkled her nose in disgust before marching over to him.

"I've been more than reasonable," she said as she knelt down beside him, knowing that he couldn't hear her. "I gave you the chance to skip town and you still insisted on coming back. Well, you just used up your last chance."

She raised her stake and was about to drive it down into his chest when he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Instantly she stopped, unable to carry out her task. Tear-filled eyes met hers and in them was a pain that she knew all too well; it was the same pain she had felt in her own heart when she had been forced to send Angel to hell.

"What happened?" she whispered gently.

"She left me," he choked out, his voice raw with emotion. "She's gone."

Buffy nodded, having already guessed it was something like that. Somehow she felt an amazing sense of pity for the vampire lying at her feet. She knew what it felt like to lose the person you loved more than anything, and she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, vampire or otherwise. It was then that she decided to help Spike in any way she could.

"Come on," she coaxed, helping him to his feet. "You can't sleep here; my house isn't too far."

Spike allowed her to lead him, his mind too clouded by the alcohol to even notice that the Slayer was helping him. All he was aware of was that someone was being kinder to him than anyone else had ever been in his whole miserable unlife.

And at this point, a little kindness was all he needed.

* * *

"Buffy? Is that you?" Joyce called as she heard the front door open. Wandering out from the kitchen, she saw that her daughter wasn't alone. She was with the blonde-haired vampire that she'd met the day she'd found out Buffy was the Slayer. She watched as her daughter helped him into a chair and then went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Joyce followed her.

"Buffy, is that Spike with you?" Joyce whispered as the kettle began to boil. Buffy nodded.

"What's he doing here?"

"His girlfriend, Drusilla, left him. I didn't think he should be alone."

Joyce nodded, understanding at once. She, too, was familiar with the pain caused by losing someone you loved. She'd felt it herself when Buffy's father had left.

As the kettle boiled, Buffy walked back into the living room where Spike hadn't moved since sitting down.

"What would you like?" she asked softly. "We've got coffee, tea."

"I think we have some hot chocolate, too." Joyce added as she joined her daughter in the living room.

For the first time since Buffy had found him, a small smile played across Spike's features.

"That sounds nice. Have you got any of those little marshmallows?"

Joyce smiled. "I'll go and have a look."

As her mother busied herself in the kitchen, Buffy took a seat beside Spike.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

A fresh look of pain crossed his features, but Buffy knew that it would help to talk about it.

"I don't know where to start," Spike said with a sigh. "Things were different from the moment we left this miserable town; she was so quiet and distant. No matter what I did for her, nothing made her happy. Then, one night I was out looking for a meal and I saw her. She was making out with a Chaos Demon, right in front of me. I just snapped. Told her I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I thought she'd come back to me but she just said 'fine' and that we could still be friends."

He let out a small sob and wiped his tears away. "A hundred years of being together and she wanted us to be friends. She wouldn't even kill me when I begged her to, she left me alive to suffer like this."

His shoulders began to heave as he sobbed once more. Not knowing what else to do, Buffy pulled him into her arms and held him as he wept.

"Shh," she whispered as she gently stroked the back of his head. "It'll be ok."

After a few minutes, his sobs tapered off and he pulled back, sniffling a little.

"Spike, I want you to stay here tonight," Joyce said. "I can make up a bed for you on the couch."

Buffy shook her head. "I'll take the couch, Mom. Spike can have my bed."

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed, Slayer." Spike protested, having composed himself a little. "The couch is fine, I've been sleeping in my car for weeks so believe me when I say I've had worse."

Buffy stood up, looking resolved. "All the more reason for you to sleep in a proper bed tonight. I won't take no for an answer."

Joyce sighed, knowing better than to argue with her daughter when she was like this. Spike seemed to sense this too and he nodded. "Alright, just for tonight though."

Buffy nodded, although she knew that tomorrow night they were going to have exactly the same argument. "Come on, I'll show you to my room."

Spike followed Buffy upstairs, hardly believing this was happening. Of all the people to help him out, he never once imagined it would be the Slayer.

As they entered the room, Spike took off his duster and draped it over the chair beside the bed. As he sat down and began to remove his boots, Buffy did her best to make the room comfortable for him.

"I'll be back in a minute." she said softly and disappeared out of the door.

While she was gone, Spike glanced around Buffy's room. It was amazing really; there was nothing to indicate that this room belonged to anyone other than a normal teenage girl. But he knew that Buffy was anything other than a regular girl. She was a hero, one who had saved the world more than once. She was also more loving than anyone he had ever met before, human or otherwise. There were very few people who would take in a vampire and let him sleep in her bed, no questions asked.

Buffy was definitely someone special.

At that moment, she returned, a packet of blood in one hand and a mug in the other. She handed them both to Spike and he stared at them in shock for a moment.

"You always keep blood in the house?" he finally asked.

Buffy lowered her eyes.

"It's for Angel," she said so quietly that he almost thought he'd misheard her. "Just don't say anything to my mom."

Before he could say another word, she had moved over to the door again. 

"Goodnight, Spike." she whispered and she clicked the light off, plunging the room into darkness.

Spike drank his blood slowly. So, Angel was still alive, and if Buffy was keeping blood for him, it meant that he must have his soul back.

"Bloody marvellous."

He drained what remained of the blood and lay down on the bed. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep.

* * *

It felt like only minutes since Buffy had settled down on the couch to go to sleep, but the clock on the VCR told her it was just past 3am. She lay there for a moment, wondering what had woken her when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like something shuffling around and there was the occasional banging noise too.

Spike.

Buffy got up and hurried up the stairs, tapping lightly on her bedroom door.

"Spike?" she whispered. "Are you ok?"

No answer.

She knocked a little more loudly and when there was still no answer, she opened the door and peered in.

The room appeared to be undisturbed and it took a moment for Buffy to realize what was wrong. The bed was empty and the window was open.

Spike was gone.

* * *

It took him only a few minutes to reach his car, still parked on top of the flattened welcome sign. He climbed in and opened a fresh bottle of whisky, taking a healthy swig before starting the engine. He had an old friend to visit.

* * *

Buffy quickly pulled on some clothes and climbed out of the window after scribbling a quick note for her mom, explaining that she was looking for Spike. She didn't know why she was so worried about him, he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she'd just feel happier if she knew where he was. More than likely he'd be off getting drunk somewhere, so she decided to try Willie's first.

* * *

"Bastard." Spike muttered to himself, taking another swig from the now half empty bottle. He peered through the boarded up window of the mansion again. Inside Angel was reading quietly, oblivious to the seething hatred that was coming from outside.

Spike took another drink from his bottle, draining the last of its contents. "You think you can just take whatever girl suits you and not care who you destroy in the process? Maybe I'll see how you like it. Maybe I'll take your sweet, precious Buffy away and see what kind of a mess that leaves you in."

He sighed, knowing that there was no way his plan would work. As kind as she had been, it was obvious that she had eyes for no one but Angel. Even the Spike sex appeal wouldn't be enough to win her over. He'd just have to find some other way to make Angel suffer.

As Angel got up and headed into the back of the mansion, Spike began to sway. Everything was spinning and he couldn't make it stop. The empty bottle fell from his now loose fingers and smashed on the floor. He turned to leave, deciding to return when he was sober so he could fully enjoy making Angel suffer.

"I'm still the big bad." he slurred, tripping over a plant bed as he tried to leave. He was unconscious before his body even hit the ground.

* * *

Buffy nibbled her lip nervously as she left yet another demon bar. She'd had no luck finding Spike and the demons and vampires she had pummelled hadn't seen him either. The sky was turning into a light pink hue and she knew that there was only about half an hour until sunrise. Once the sun was up she knew she'd have to stop looking, either Spike would have found somewhere to hide orshe didn't want to think about the other option.

She sighed, knowing that she was rapidly running out of places to search. She'd tried all the bars in town, demon and otherwise. She had no idea where else he might have gone. She passed Willie's again and stopped. She needed to pick up some blood for Angel since Spike had drank the last bag.

She froze.

Angel. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course Spike was going to go to Angel's. Not only was it his former home, but it also housed the person hated more than anyone else. They were probably beating the crap out of each other right now.

She began to run.

* * *

By the time she reached the mansion, the sun was already up and she just prayed that Angel and Spike were both inside, even if they were fighting. As she reached the steps that led down to the main door, she stopped. Spike was lying face down in a plant bed, still in the shadows of the building, but the sun was less than an inch away from him.

"Spike! Get up!" she screamed as she ran down the narrow steps, trying not to fall in the process. She was too late. As she reached the bottom, Spike's hand, which was extended away from his body, began to smoke and then suddenly burst into flames.

The pain was enough to wake Spike and he jumped to his feet with a scream and looked frantically around for something to extinguish the flames with.

Thinking quickly, Buffy grabbed hold of his arm, dragged him over to the small fountain and dunked his hand in the pool at the bottom. As the flames extinguished in a burst of steam, Spike began to scream in fresh pain. They were now standing in direct sunlight and his whole body was starting to smoulder. As quickly as she could, Buffy dragged him though the door and closed it behind her.

Spike leaned against the wall, cradling his hand to his chest and closing his eyes. He sighed. That had been close.

"What are you doing here?"

Spike pried open his weary eyes to see Buffy standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Just thought I'd take a little walk." he replied, closing his eyes again. The next thing he knew, Buffy had grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"I didn't help you last night so that you could run off and kiss the sunrise," she yelled. "Do you really think killing yourself is going to bring her back?"

"No!" Spike yelled back, ignoring his now throbbing head. "I don't. But it'll get rid of the pain and that's enough for me."

"Buffy? What's going on?" 

Both of them turned at the sound of the sleep-filled voice. Neither of them had heard Angel pad silently into the room. Buffy moved towards him.

"Angel, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to wake you."

"Speak for yourself." Spike muttered under his breath.

Angel's eyes were locked on Spike, not sure if he was imagining him or not. "What's he doing here?"

Buffy sighed. "It's a long story, but he's stuck here until sunset so we may as well make ourselves comfortable."

Angel raised an eyebrow "We?"

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you two alone together for a whole day? I can feel the hatred from here."

Angel glared at Spike but didn't argue. Instead he walked over and flopped down into his armchair. Buffy walked back over to Spike who was still clutching his wounded hand. He looked terrible; like he was about to collapse from pain and exhaustion at any moment. She laid a hand on his arm, regretting her harsh words. Yelling at him certainly wasn't going to make him feel any better.

"Why don't you come and lie down?" she said gently. "I'll get some bandages for your hand."

Too tired to argue with her, he merely nodded and allowed her to lead him over to the couch. Once he was lying down and reasonably comfortable, Buffy walked over to Angel.

"Have you got any first-aid stuff? Spike got a bit burned this morning."

Angel frowned but nodded, rising to his feet and motioning for Buffy to follow him. They made their way through the back of the mansion until they were in one of the many large bathrooms. Angel reached into a cupboard and pulled out a large first-aid kit, which he handed to Buffy.

"This may seem like a stupid question, but why exactly are you helping Spike? I thought he was our enemy."

"He isDrusilla left him and he needs someone. Just like I did when you were gone."

Angel nodded, understanding but not liking it. All he could hope for was that Spike would soon get tired of being coddled and leave.

The two of them made their way back into the main room where Spike was still lying on the couch, just as they'd left him. Angel sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes. He'd only been asleep for a couple of hours when Buffy and Spike's yelling had woken him. He knew he should just go back to bed but somehow he couldn't allow himself to leave Buffy and Spike alone together.

Buffy crouched down beside Spike. He wasn't asleep, as she had first thought. His eyes were open and he was staring up at the ceiling. His injured hand lay across his stomach and she gently lifted it to inspect the damage. Spike barely flinched.

It was bad. The entire surface of his hand was covered in large welting blisters and the skin was already starting to peel. Around the edge of the wounds, the flesh was charred and black. She placed his hand back on his stomach and opened the first aid kit, pulling out some disinfectant, gauze and bandages. She soaked the gauze and lifted Spike's hand again.

"This is going to hurt." she whispered apologetically. 

Spike said nothing, but closed his eyes, bracing himself.

As the cloth made contact with the wounded flesh, he flinched and his eyes squeezed shut. Buffy winced in sympathy and cleaned him up as fast as she could without hurting him more. Finally she carefully bandaged his hand and placed it back on his stomach.

"All done." she said quietly whilst packing everything back into the first-aid kit. Spike's eyes opened but he said nothing. As Buffy stood up, she noticed Angel was watching her. There was a look in his eyes, which she couldn't read. Was it disappointment? She took the first-aid kit back to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with blankets. She handed one to Angel and draped the other over Spike. 

Seating arrangements proved to be a problem. Angel was in the only chair and Spike was laying full length across the couch. Reluctant to move him too much, she got him to lift his head and she sat down on the end of the couch, letting him use her lap as a pillow.

"So how long have you two been back together?" Spike mumbled. "Was it right after we left? Or did you wait a few days so that Peaches could get Dru out of his system?"

A stunned silence fell over them for a moment before Buffy answered.

"We're not back together," she said softly, the pain in her voice evident. "We're just friends."

There was a silence from Spike for a moment. Then a snort. "Friends? Please! You two are no more friends than Dru and I will ever be."

"We're different." Angel snapped.

Spike laughed, a low rumbling chuckle. "Mark my words, you two will have shagged and be trying to kill each other by the end of the year. You can tell yourselves you're friends as much as you like, but at the end of the day you two are slaves to love just as much as I am."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Spike remembered the words Drusilla had used, and Buffy and Angel took in what he had just said to them 

Minutes passed, and Buffy felt Spike become still; he had fallen asleep. Glancing over at Angel, she saw him looking intently at her, his gaze burning into her. She swallowed, having hoped that she might have been able to avoid this issue.

"Spike's right," she whispered, not wanting to wake the vampire who was resting on her lap. Angel's face didn't change and he said nothing so she continued. "We're not friends, and I don't think that's something we'll ever be."

Angel nodded. Ever since he'd come back he'd known he still loved Buffy, but had avoided mentioning it because she didn't seem to want to talk about it. "What do we do now?"

Buffy sighed. "You know as well as I do that we can't be together. One thing will lead to another until you end up losing your soul and one of us kills the other."

"That will never happen," he replied with a shake of his head. "Now that we know about the curse we can just make sure we're careful."

Buffy sighed, she had hoped it wouldn't come to this but Angel was refusing to listen to reason. She took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say would probably destroy anything that they had left.

"I don't love you."

A look of pain flooded across his features, quickly followed by one of disbelief.

"No, you're only saying that to make it easier."

"You think this is easy?" Buffy asked incredulously. "This is the hardest thing I've had to do since"

She trailed off as she remembered the worst moment of her life, when she had been forced to send Angel to hell to save the world. She lowered her eyes and began to unconsciously run her fingers through Spike's hair, needing to do something to take the focus off what was going on.

As Angel observed Buffy tenderly stroking Spike's head, he felt rage boiling throughout his whole body. This was all Spike's fault. Obviously he'd been poisoning Buffy's mind, convincing her she didn't need him. And now she was treating him with a tenderness that she barely showed him anymore.

He barely felt his vampiric features slide into place. The next thing he was aware of was that he was on his feet and marching over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"Getting rid of the problem." he growled. And with that, his hand gripped Spike's bandaged one and he hauled the younger vampire to his feet.

The pain shooting through Spike's hand woke him and he was stunned to find Angel dragging him towards the main door of the mansion. He tried to pull back but that only made the pain worse.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled, trying to break free of Angel's vice-like grip.

"Stop."

Angel looked up to see Buffy blocking his path, her arms folded across her chest.

"Get out of my way, Slayer."

Angel was amazed at the coldness in his own voice, but all he cared about now was getting rid of Spike.

"Let him go," Buffy said calmly. "This isn't about him and you know it."

Angel growled softly. "Things were alright until he arrived. Once he's gone we can get back to normal."

"Angel, things are never going to be normal between us. Killing Spike certainly isn't going to change that."

Angel glanced at Spike and then back at Buffy.

"No, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better."

He took another step forward but was cut short when Buffy's fist connected with his jaw. Reacting almost instantly, he let go of Spike and hit her back, the force of the blow almost knocking her down.

She rose, her eyes filled with a hurt he had never seen before. Instantly he regretted what he had done and he reached out for her.

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

She flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. "Don't come near me. As soon as the sun sets, we're leaving, and you won't be seeing me again. Don't try to come after me and stay away from my friends and my family. We're through."

Seeing he was about to argue some more, she turned her back to him, letting him know the conversation was over. A few minutes of silence passed and finally she heard the door to his bedroom slam shut. It was then that she allowed the tears to flow.

Spike stared in disbelief at the scene that was unfolding before him. He was torn between relishing the fact that Angel was finally being made to suffer and regretting the fact that Buffy was suffering as well, especially after all she had done for him. As Angel stormed into his bedroom, Spike noticed that Buffy's shoulder's were shaking. She was crying.

Tentatively, he reached out and laid his injured hand on her arm. She turned and buried her face in his chest, continuing to sob as he gently stroked her hair.

He didn't tell her everything would be all right, because he knew it wouldn't be. All he did was hold her and let her know that he was there for her, just as she had been for him the day before.

Finally her sobs trailed off and she looked up to see him gazing gently down at her.

"Are you alright?" she sniffled, taking his bandaged hand in hers. He nodded, having more or less forgotten about it while he'd been holding her in his arms. 

She smiled and together they walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"I can't believe that just happened," she said, wiping away her tears. "All this time I blamed the terrible things he did on his lack of a soul. But he was quite willing to kill you today, just because he didn't like what you had to say."

"A soul doesn't stop someone from being bad," Spike said softly. "It gives them the ability to know the difference between right and wrong, but the choice is still there to be made."

Buffy nodded, never having really thought about it like that before. 

"There's still a few hours before sunset," she finally said. "Maybe you should get some more sleep."

"What about you?" he asked, observing the shadows under her eyes. "You look like you could do with a nap yourself."

Before she could argue he lay down on his side and pulled her down so that she was lying spooned next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't want to admit it, but it felt kind of nice.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered in her ear and she drifted off soon after that.

* * *

When Buffy awoke, she was immediately aware of the fact that she was alone on the couch and she quickly sat up. There were two notes on the table, one of them unmistakably in Angel's hand. She read that one first.

_Buffy,  
I realise nothing can make up for my behaviour earlier on, so I've decided to make it easier on us both and leave town. If we can't be together, then I think it's best if I stay as far away from you as possible. I know that saying sorry won't even begin to make it up to you, but please know that I truly am.  
Yours Always,  
Angel_

Although she felt a small pang in her heart upon reading his words, she knew that this was for the best. She turned her attention to the second note.

_Slayer,  
Didn't want to disturb you but thought I should let you know where I am. I read the poof's note and it occurred to me that I've done nothing but screw up your life since I arrived. Figured it was best if I skipped town like I promised to in the first place. Thanks for helping me with the whole Dru thing, I think I'm finally ready to move on. Don't spend too long brooding over Nancy-boy; the wanker isn't worth it.  
Spike_

As she read over the note, she became aware that tears were running down her cheeks, not for Angel but for Spike. True, he'd only been here a day, but she was already getting used to having him around. Deep down she'd known he wasn't going to stay, but she hadn't expected him to leave quite this soon.

With a heavy heart she made her way out of the mansion and slowly climbed the steps. When she reached the top she stopped. Spike's car was still parked there and leaning against it was the vampire himself, cigarette hanging from his lips and a thin wisp of smoke curling into the night sky.

"I thought you were leaving." she said as nonchalantly as possible.

He shrugged. "I'm working up to it."

Buffy took a few steps forward so that she was just a few inches away from him.

"You don't have to leave." she whispered softly.

He removed his cigarette and crushed it under the heel of his boot.

"I suppose you're going to give me a reason to stay."

With a nod she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but one that showed it could be something more, given time.

As they parted, Spike looked thoughtful

"I dunno, luv. I'll have to think about it."

Buffy watched him as he paused, seemingly giving a lot of thought to his choices. Time seemed to slow down as disappointment clutched her heart. He looked down at her after a couple seconds and grinned.

"'Course I'll stay."

The End


	12. Fluffy Harsh Light of Day

Title: Fluffy Harsh Light of Day (Ep 12 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedications: To Py and Daks for helping me with my ideas and to Iz for nagging...I mean 'encouraging' me to get this finished.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

From his perch outside her bedroom window Spike watched as Buffy climbed into bed, switched her lamp off and settled down. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sat out there. It felt like hours.

"Are you going to come in, Spike?" A muffled voice called from inside the room, making him jump so violently that he almost toppled out of the tree. How did she know he was there? Had she seen him? With a small shrug he pushed the window fully open and climbed in.

"Not surprised to see me, pet?" He asked curiously as she sat up in bed and flipped the lamp on.

"Spike, I learnt a long time ago to expect anything from you."

He grinned and moved forward so that he was stood at the foot of her bed. 

"So, nothing I do will shock you?" He asked with a coy smile.

Buffy shook her head and he knelt on the edge of the bed, he hands on either side of her legs.

"Nothing at all?"

He heard her breath catch in her throat as she shook her head again, her whole body quivering with want. A smirk spread across his face as he slowly crawled up the bed until his face was a few inches away from hers.

"Shocked yet?" He whispered huskily.

Buffy whimpered and as she shook her head for the third time Spike caught her mouth in a powerful kiss. Stunned for a moment she did nothing, but she soon began to respond hungrily, deepening the kiss so much that his lips began to hurt.

"God, I've been waiting for this for so long." He panted as she broke away for air.

"Me too." Buffy whispered in between kisses. She reached up and began to tug at his t-shirt....

With a gasp Spike shot bolt upright in bed and looked anxiously around. Harmony was lying asleep beside him and with a sigh he sat back. He'd been dreaming about Buffy again. Every day it was the same, he couldn't remember the last time he slept without seeing her. 

His body clock told him it was almost dusk so he got up and quickly dressed. Harmony had made him promise to take her to a party and eventually he'd agreed. Hopefully after this she'd shut up and let him look for his gem in peace. He wanted this over with.

* * *

Buffy was bored. Here she was at a party with a guy whom she'd had lusty thoughts about on more than one occasion but she was still bored.

Parker, her date, was telling her some story about his history class and she found her eyes were wandering around the room taking in the usual group of college students that attended these parties. It was the same thing every time, go to a party, drink, go home. As much as Buffy wanted a normal life, she was suddenly filled with the urge to go out and patrol, it had to be more fun than what she was doing right now.

"Buffy? Are you listening?"

"Hmmm?" 

She turned back to Parker and realised that he had been talking to her. She forced herself to smile.

"I'm sorry, Parker. I must have zoned out there for a second. What were you saying?"

He reached out and took her hand, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You seem kind of distant."

She nodded, resisting the urge to pull away from him.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Do you want to dance? Might wake you up a little."

Buffy shook her head and disentangled her hand from his.

"A drink then?" He asked, persistently

She glanced over to where the large selection of drinks was being stored. Well, a change of scenery would be nice.

"Ok, what do you want? I'll get them."

As she stood Parker also climbed to his feet.

"I'll go with you."

Buffy rolled her eyes; this was starting to get just plain annoying. They made their way over to the drinks and it was then that Buffy saw him, his arms holding up some guy with a blonde girl on the other side. Almost as if he sensed her his eyes suddenly met hers and he froze.

"Spike." Buffy greeted. She wished she could say that she was surprised to see him here, but she wasn't. He was always one who did what he pleased.

Her eyes drifted over to Harmony and she couldn't help but grin.

"Well, I have to say your taste in women is still as insane as it ever was."

If Spike was fazed by Buffy's indirect mention of Dru he didn't let it show. Instead he just smirked and glanced over at Parker.

"Well, pet. See you didn't waste too long before jumping the first good looking guy that came along after Peaches upped and left."

"How did you know that Angel left?" Buffy asked curiously.

Spike shrugged "Word gets around."

By this point Parker was feeling totally out of the loop, he decided to bring himself back into the conversation.

"So, you're a friend of Buffy's, right?"

Spike merely glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to Buffy.

"You've picked a good one here, pet. I know the type, he'll tell you everything you want to hear, you'll shag and then he'll move onto the next one."

Parker stared at him in disbelief, he'd known this guy for about 5 minutes and already he seemed able to see right inside him

"B-Buffy I-I..."

The way he stammered told her that Spike was telling the truth, but there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Spike, the day I start taking lessons in love from you will be the day that I die."

By this point Harmony was growing beyond impatient. The point of coming to this party in the first place was so that she and Spike could kill someone together and maybe grow closer. He'd been so distant ever since he'd started searching for his stupid ring.

"Spikey, can we go? I'm getting hungry."

Buffy glared at her. "Harmony, will you shut up for two seconds, can't you see I'm talking to my ex here?"

The whole group fell silent, including Buffy. She had no idea what had made her say that. Maybe she just wanted to spice up what until this point had been a boring evening. Plus, making Spike and Harmony suffer a little was always fun and it might give Parker the message too.

Spike was staring at her like she'd grown an extra head and it was all she could do to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Ex? What the hell are you talking about?"

She reached out and gently caressed his upper arm.

"Come on, Spike, you can't deny everything we had together. Some of the best days of my life were with you."

If Harmony had still been alive her face would have been red with rage. She pulled the body they were carrying away from Spike and dumped it on a nearby couch.

"You have got to be kidding me. You and her?"

Spike grabbed hold of Buffy's arm and pulled her away, leaving Parker and Harmony alone together.

"So," Parker asked with a smile. "Are you a student here?"

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed. 

"Just having a bit of fun, besides, I needed to get rid of Parker."

"FUN?? You're insane!" He hissed.

Buffy pouted. "I thought that's what you liked in a girl.

The two of them fell silent as their eyes moved over to where Parker and Harmony were still talking.

"You wanna go outside and fight?" Spike finally asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"So what happened with Dru?" Buffy asked, as she ducked a punch Spike threw at her. "She dump you again?"

They had been doing this for a while now, although neither of their hearts seemed to be fully into the fight. It was closer to sparring than anything else.

"So what if she did?" Spike replied as he jumped back from a kick that was aimed at him. "Angel dumped you too."

"He did not dump me." Buffy snapped as she tried to land a combination of punches on him. "He just left, that's all."

"Same thing if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't. And what are you doing back here anyway, it has to be something more than to talk about our love lives or lack of."

Spike wasn't sure how to answer this. If he told her he was looking for a gem that would make him unkillable he was pretty sure she'd stake him right there.

"Thought I'd come and look up my favourite Slayer." He half lied. "After all, nothing's more fun than making your life hell."

Buffy grinned. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's working. No, are you going to attack me properly or just stand around like a beached moron."

Spike growled semi-playfully. "Tough words, pet. You sure you can handle me?"

Buffy raised her fists. "Show me what you've got."

With a snarl Spike lunged at her and she quickly sidestepped, dealing a powerful kick to the centre of his back. As he spun around to face her she moved in to attack. He was ready for her however, and grasping hold of her arms he flipped her over his head so that she landed on her back. He grinned with satisfaction but it soon faded when she grabbed hold of his ankle and yanked him over so that he fell on top of her.

"Giving in to your feelings at last?" He asked with a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist my evil charms."

"You wish. Now get off me." Buffy struggled beneath him but it was useless. 

Spike was suddenly struck by how similar their positions were to the ones in his dream. Not being able to help himself he leant down and kissed her.

Buffy froze as she suddenly felt Spike's lips upon hers. She wanted to say it was repulsive but in fact as far as kisses went it was pretty damn good. She allowed herself to relax and began to kiss him back when she realised just what she was doing. She was kissing Spike. She was kissing a vampire. She was kissing the person who had tried on more than one occasion to kill her and her friends. This was insane.

Breaking from the kiss she kicked Spike off her and jumped to her feet before he knew what was happening.

"I can't do this." She said, wiping her hand over her lips.

"Buffy..." Spike began, but before he could get any further she turned and ran into the night. With a sigh he climbed to his feet and slowly began to make his way home.

* * *

Willow sat bolt upright as Buffy burst into their dorm and threw herself down on the bed.

"Buffy, are you ok? Did something happen with Parker?"

She shook her head and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to blot the images of Spike out of her mind. Even more so she tried to forget how good his lips had felt upon hers.

* * *

"What the hell did you kiss her for you wanker?" Spike muttered to himself as he entered the cave he was using as a lair. "She's never going to come near you again now."

He was vaguely aware of Brian hovering behind him and he turned to face his minion.

"What do you want?" He snapped, wanting nothing more than to be left alone at the moment.

"I-I think I've found it." Brian stammered, moving over to where a map of the tunnels was spread over the table. He pointed to a small cavern.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked, pushing thoughts of Buffy to one side for now. He'd have time enough to think about it once he had his gem.

Brian nodded and a grin spread over Spike's features. Things were starting to look up after all.

"Ok, I'm going to start digging. Tell Harm to stay inside from now on, if she gives you any trouble send her to me and I'll deal with her."

Brian shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "She hasn't come back yet."

Spike shrugged. With any luck she'd stay out too late and get dusted by the sun.

* * *

Harmony laughed as Parker finished telling her one of his stories about something he'd done in High School. It was amazing, not only was this guy human, but he actually made her happy and that was more than she could say for Spike.

Smiling at her laugh Parker reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you before Harmony. Your friend Spike was right, every single girl I've met I've used. It's weird though, I don't think I can do that to you."

Harmony smiled. "I'd kill you if you did."

She meant it too, if he did anything to hurt her she'd rip his throat out. Now was the time to find out just how serious he was about her.

"Parkey, I need to show you something, and I think you're going to freak out when you see it."

Parker looked nervous but he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Harmony locked eyes with him and allowed her demonic visage to come forward. Parker yelped but didn't move; instead he stared intently at her with wonder in his eyes.

"You're...a vampire?"

Harmony nodded and let her human face slice back into place.

"I guess you want me to stay away from you now." She said with a sad sigh. "Human and vampire relationships are-"

She was silenced as he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

After spending a restless night trying not to think about Spike and a boring day of classes, Buffy was glad to be out on patrol. At least when she was fighting she had something to vent her frustrations on.

A low growl drew her attention to three demons making their way through the cemetery. 

"Time to slay." 

She hurled herself at the first demon, dealing it a selection of punches and kicks in an attempt to put it on the retreat. Unfortunately while she was attacking, its two friends pulled her off him and began their own assault. Buffy did her best to fend them off but with two of them holding her while the other attacked it wasn't exactly easy.

The more she struggled the more she felt her strength starting to ebb. This was what she got for trying to use three large, scary demons as a punching bag.

Suddenly she felt one of the demons let go of her arm and she quickly swung around to punch the other one that was holding her. As he let go of her she turned her attention to the demon in front of her, the one who had been attacking her. With a snarl of rage at allowing it to make her feel weak she launched a powerful attack until she eventually snapped its neck. 

Turning her attention to the remaining two demons she was stunned to see that one of them was already being taken care of, by _Spike_. Pushing her feelings of shock and curiosity to one side for the moment she attacked the remaining demon until it lay dead next to its friend. Looking back over to Spike she watched him kill the third demon with a feral snarl before he noticed her.

Straightening from his fighting posture he let his human features slide back into place before making his way over to her.

"Well, that was fun." He said casually, not wanting her to see just how pleased he was to see her. "Did you have fun playing with the big, scary demons?"

Buffy couldn't stop staring at him. He'd _saved_ her. _Spike_ had saved _her_.

"Spike....I...." Somehow she couldn't find the words to say, well, anything to him. This seemed to amuse him and she scowled as a smile curled up at the corner of his lips.

"I think the words you are looking for are 'thank you'."

Buffy shook her head, trying to clear it. This was crazy, Spike was supposed to be trying to kill her, not saving her life, and certainly not kissing her. 

"What is this?" She finally asked. "Is this some sort of game you're playing with me?"

For once Spike didn't know what to say. He wished he could tell her the truth, that he'd been unable to stop thinking about her since he's left Sunnydale. He wanted to tell her the real reason he'd come back the last time. But words failed him. Unfortunately, the look on his face was all Buffy needed

"Spike, I'm going to ask you something, and I want an honest answer. Are you in love with me?"

He sighed, no point denying it now. "Yes."

"Oh God!" Buffy sat down heavily on a nearby gravestone, her legs suddenly unable to support her. She wished she could just tell him that she hated him, but deep down she did feel something for him, that was why she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared the other night. However, she was also acutely aware of the fact that things hadn't worked out with Angel, who was good, how on earth was it meant to work with a demon like Spike.

"Do you know why Angel left me?" She asked, finally daring to make eye contact with him.

"No." Spike replied softly.

"He told me that he wanted me to have a normal life with someone I'd be able to walk in the sun with. I argued of course, telling him I didn't care about that stuff, but I think maybe he was right. I may not want that now but some day I will."

"I may not be able to give you a normal relationship." Spike agreed. "But you're not a normal girl. Do you really think a regular Joe could deal with what you do? With your strength?"

"I don't know, but I should at least be given the chance to find out. Besides, I've tried the whole vampire/slayer thing, it didn't work out."

"So that's it?" Spike asked incredulously. "You won't give us a chance because it didn't work out with Angel? We're completely different."

Before Buffy could answer Harmony appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and threw her arms around Spike, hugging him tightly.

"Spikey, I'm so happy." She gushed. "We have to break up."

Spike looked confused at this. "You're happy because we have to break up?"

"I'm in love." She sighed happily, pulling away from him. "But not with you."

Spike smiled, there was something quite amusing about seeing her as happy as this. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Hi." A male voice called from behind them, causing them all to turn.

"Parker?" Buffy exclaimed upon seeing her semi-ex. Harmony ran over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Parkey's taking me to France." She smiled.

"Does he know about your...condition?" Spike asked, barely believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah, I know she's a vampire." Parker smiled, gazing lovingly at Harmony. "It doesn't bother me."

"It's so weird." Harmony said. "I always thought vampires and humans were natural enemies, but he makes me happier than anyone else ever has."

Parker grinned and pulled her into another kiss. "Maybe we should go somewhere more...private."

Harmony giggled. "Again? Man, you've got more stamina than anyone else I've ever.... met."  
"Hey! Spike protested, but neither of them were listening to him.

Glancing over her shoulder she waved goodbye to Spike and the lovesick couple quickly made their way back towards the college campus.

"Well, that was weird." Buffy finally said, once they were out of sight.

"Harm's got a point though." Spike said softly, moving closer to her. "There's no reason we shouldn't be together just because under normal circumstances we'd be enemies"

As he laid a hand on her arm she jerked away. "It's not just that, Spike. Look, I just can't do this, ok. Stay away from me."

Just as she'd done the night before she ran off, leaving Spike to walk dejectedly home.

* * *

As Spike re-entered the lair his eyes fell on the plans of the tunnels, the place where the gem was supposedly hidden circled in red pen. Buffy's words rang in his ears.

_He wanted me to have a normal life with someone I'd be able to walk in the sun with_

_I may not want that now but some day I will_

Suddenly he knew what he had to do, his last chance to try and win Buffy over. If this didn't work then nothing would.

* * *

Buffy sat on a bench outside the college, a book resting in her lap as she ate her lunch. The sun warmed her face and she realised just why Angel had told her she needed a regular boyfriend. How could she be expected to give this up? 

Her thoughts turned to Spike, it had been almost a week since she'd left him in the cemetery and she hadn't heard anything from him. Clearly her words had hit the mark, and part of her was slightly disappointed. She'd expected him to try a little harder before giving up.

"What are you saying?" She muttered to herself. "You told him to go and he has, you should be happy."

"Talking to yourself, luv?" An all too familiar voice asked. "That's never a good sign."

Jumping to her feet she was stunned to see Spike standing before her, the sun glittering on his bleached hair.

"How....what....how?" She stammered, unable to take her eyes off him. He held up his hand to reveal a small green gem on a ring on his finger.

"That's pretty." She mused, still not understanding how he was able to stand in the daylight without bursting into flames.

"The gem of Amarra." Spike explained. "It renders the wearer unkillable, which means I get to work on my tan."

Before she could say another word he marched over, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. It seemed to go on for an eternity, Buffy sagging against him as she remembered how good the first one had been. Finally Spike pulled back to allow her to breathe.

"It also means if you stake me for doing that it won't have much of an effect."

He looked at her questioningly, waiting to see if she was going to reject him again. A range of emotions played across her features, mostly confusion, until finally her eyes met his. He froze, waiting to see what she would do.

Stepping towards him she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly forward. He braced himself, waiting for her fist to connect with some part of his face. However, instead he found himself locked in an even more passionate kiss than the previous one. He could barely believe it was happening. As they parted Buffy smiled.

"Fancy a walk in the sun?" She asked him, almost shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask pet."

The End


	13. A Fluffy Interlude

_These were written by my sister, Flick, as a way of possibly ending the series. I thought they were so damn funny that I had to post them_

_**The Spike Ending **_

[Willow approaches Angel, her face looking very stern]

Angel: It's Buffy, isn't it?

Willow: Yes, she's in love with Spike now.

Angel: SPIKE?!?!

Willow: Spike also asked me to give you this message.

[Willow whips out a stake and dusts Angel where he stands]

Buffy: Spike my love, now that the whining brooding soul filled nancy boy who, for so long, has been the thorn in my side which has prevented me from acknowledging my true feelings for you, there's nothing left to stop you from making love to me for the rest of my life.

Spike: Anything you say, petal.

Glory: Not so fast!

[Spike stares at Glory and unleashes his hidden powers which cause her to explode]

Buffy: Oh Spike, you're so brave!

[Spike picks Buffy up and carries her off in an ending which looks suspiciously like 'An Officer and a Gentleman'. 'Up Where We Belong' plays in the background.]

  
_**The Buffy Ending**_

Buffy: Tell Giles I figured it all out! I'm okay!

Spike: BUFFY!

[He jumps up onto the platform accompanied by overly loud and overly dramatic romantic music]

Spike: Buffy, I love you! Screw Glory and that lot and run away with me today! 

Angel: Oh no you don't!

Buffy: Angel!

Angel: I won't permit it...unless...hey Buffy, ever had a threesome with two vampires?

Buffy: Hmmm...tempting.

Dawn: Buffy, seeing as how I'm always in trouble and forcing you to rescue me, I'm off to a nunnery to learn how to be a closed, quiet person who will never get into trouble.

Buffy: Good for you, Umad. 

Dawn: It's Dawn.

Buffy: Whatever.

Giles: I, too have been thinking. I've decided that rather than pester you about the responsibilities of a Slayer, I'm going to shut myself away into a libraryand only speak to you if you need me to.

Willow: Tara and I are off to do a road trip Thelma & Louise style.

Xander: And Anya and myself have decided to get hitched in Vegas so we don't draw the audience's attention away from you and Spike as well as removing the only two remaining obstacles between you and an eternity of bliss with your bleached boyfriend.

Spike: Then, shall we?

Buffy: Oh, Spike!

[They kiss with extreme passion]

  
_**The Spikey Doo Ending**_

Spike: Buffy, the one person I ever truly loved! Gone!

Buffy: No I'm not! I was just pretending to be dead to lure Glory into believing she was finished so we could get to her.

Willow: Wait a minute, that's not Glory. That's a mask!

Tara: Let's see who it really is.

[Anya pulls off Glory's mask to reveal...]

Buffy: Oh my God! It was Riley all along!

Riley: Yeah, and I would have got away with it too if it weren't for you pesky kids!

Buffy: Let's run him in.

Xander: Good work, Spike. Here, have a Spikey Snack.

Spike: Ranks, Rander.

  
_**The All Round Happy Ending**_

Buffy: Tell Giles I've figured it out! I'm okay!

Spike: Buffy, please! Before you jump! I love you!

Buffy: ....really?

Spike: Yes! MARRY ME!

Buffy: Oh, Spike! I thought you'd never ask!

Glory: You know, having seen how much people love another, I've decided that perhaps being evil isn't all it's cracked up to be. 

Buffy: You know, Angel's single.

[Glory flies off to L.A]

And so, Spike & Buffy got married and nobody really cares what happened to everyone else.

The End.


	14. Fluffy Wild at Heart

Title: Fluffy Wild At Heart (Ep 13 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

Dedication: To Isabelle. Hope this cheers you up and gets you working on your fics again :o)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy's head snapped up at the sound of a strangled cry coming from a small hill just above where she'd been fighting. Someone was being attacked. 

"Not on my watch." She muttered to herself as she quickly ran up the hill to the summit. When she reached the top she froze, not sure what to make of what she was seeing. There were three of them; men as far as she could tell, with their faces covered by some sort of mask. They were all dressed in what looked like a green army uniform and sporting some serious looking weaponry.

Without waiting for them to make a move Buffy quickly launched an attack, forcing them to drop whoever it was they were carrying. 

Kicking the gun out of the nearest man's hand, grabbing hold of his arm and swinging him around into his two friends so that they all flew backwards. As they picked themselves up she reformed her fighting stance, ready to take them on again. 

This time all three of them launched at her at once, but she punched, kicked and ducked until they all lay stunned on the ground once more.

"You don't give up easily do you?" She asked incredulously as they climbed to their feet again. This time, however, they grabbed their weapons and ran back into the woods. 

With a shake of her head Buffy turned her attention to the person they'd been trying to carry off.

"Hey, are you ok.... SPIKE?"

As soon as she recognised the blonde vampire lying at her feet she pulled out a stake and held it above his chest. His eyes met hers but he didn't move.

Buffy faltered, why wasn't he fighting? Or even trying to escape?

"What's the trick Spike?" She asked suspiciously. "You're just going to lie here and let me stake you?"

Still nothing. 

Buffy knew that she should just do it, get rid of him once and for all. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to actually do it. It just didn't seem right, killing him without a decent fight.

"Spike." She sighed impatiently. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

His lips moved and a small whimper escaped. But that seemed to be all she was going to get from him. 

It suddenly occurred to her that he might actually be hurt, not just screwing around with her. She checked him over but couldn't see any signs of injury. Rolling him onto his side she checked his back and gasped when she saw two wires sticking into him, the crackle of electricity clearly audible. 

Reacting quickly she tugged the sleeve of her sweater down over her hang and grasped hold of the wires, wrenching them out of Spike's body. He jerked once and then was still as she rolled him back.

For once Buffy was clueless as to what to do. It was obvious that the soldiers had done something to Spike, paralysed him by the looks of it. She had no idea how long it was going to last, or what she was going to do with him. 

Finally she decided to take him to Giles. Maybe he'd know what to do. Actually, he'd probably tell her to stake him but at this point there was no other option available.

Looking down at Spike she saw his eyes were still open. She figured he could hear her if nothing else.

"I'm going to take you to Giles." She explained. "I don't know how long you'll be paralysed for but if you try anything once you can move again, I _will _stake you. Understand?"

He whimpered again which she took to mean 'yes' and lifted him up, placing him over her shoulder. She just hoped no one would be around to see her carrying him like this.

* * *

Giles jumped up from his desk at the pounding on his door and hurried over.

"Buffy?" He asked with a mixture of surprise and alarm at seeing his Slayer with what looked like the body of a man draped over her shoulder.

"You have to invite him in." Buffy panted, tired from the walk and from carrying Spike.

Giles looked puzzled for a moment. "A vampire?"

Buffy nodded. "It's Spike. You have to invite him in."

Giles stared at her for a moment. "Buffy, are you sure?"

"Something weird happened tonight, I didn't know where else to take him."

Finally he sighed. "Very well, Spike I invite you in. But I'm having Willow on standby to undo it as soon as you're gone."

Buffy smiled and carried Spike inside, dumping him on the couch and stretching her aching muscles.

"Now, could you tell me what's going on?" Giles kept a wary eye on the motionless Spike while he addressed Buffy.

She quickly told him all she knew, how she'd rescued Spike before knowing who he was, and how there had been what looked like some sort of military group involved.

"Once he's recovered we need to find out what he knows about those guys. If we've got a new enemy then I'd like to know about it."

Giles nodded. "It's also possible that if they're hunting vampires then we could have a new ally."

The thought somehow hadn't crossed Buffy's mind; she'd just reacted on instinct. 

She moved over to Spike's side and crouched down beside him. "Can you move yet?"

She could almost see him straining with the effort to at least shake his head, but nothing happened. Almost feeling sorry for him she stood and walked back over to Giles.

"I guess for now all we can do is wait. Do you think we should call the others?"

Giles shook his head. "Perhaps we should wait until we know for sure what we're dealing with."

With a nod Buffy sat down and the two of them waited.

* * *

"Slayer?"

Buffy's head shot up at the sound of the soft voice calling her name. Glancing over at the couch she noticed that Spike had now turned his head to face her and she quickly made her way over to his side.

"You can move?" She asked, uncertainly.

"I can't feel the rest of my body, but I guess being able to move my head and talk is a start. Why the hell did you save me?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You'd have preferred me to let those guys drag you off to god knows where?"

Spike shook his head.

"Who were they anyway?" Buffy asked, deciding to cut straight to it.

"Don't know." Spike replied. "I was watching you fight that vamp, and they attacked me from behind. Didn't even get a good look at them really."

Buffy quickly filled him in on everything she had seen and by the end of it Spike was staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that now the _army_ is getting in on the vampire slaying gig? Bloody hell, that's all we need."

Buffy looked at the vampire lying on the couch. This had to be one of the most confusing things that had ever happened to her. She knew that the soldiers she'd fought should technically be the good guys if they were hunting vampires, but she was still filled with a sense of unease. There was something more to this. Why hadn't they just killed Spike?

"We need to figure out what's going on with these guys." She announced to Giles and Spike. "If the government knows about vampires then there's a chance that they could know about me too."

"The hunter becomes the hunted." Spike murmured before looking up at Buffy. "Listen, Slayer. I've got a proposition for you. We've helped each other out in the past, right? And I want to know about these soldier boys as much as you do. How about we work together?"

Buffy looked sceptically at him. "So, you help me and what do you get in return?"

"A lack of stakes through the heart would be a good start. And you let me skip town once we're through."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I think we've had this conversation before, Spike. And you've come back more times than I can count."

"It was only three." He grumbled under his breath. "Ok, how about this? I come back again and you are free to stake me."

Buffy couldn't help but smirk at that. "If you'd come back, I would have done that anyway, but ok, you've got a deal."

Giles jumped to his feet. "Now just a minute!"

Buffy and Spike both looked over at him as he marched over and pulled Buffy to one side.

"Buffy, you can't be serious about trusting Spike. After what happened with the ring?" He whispered harshly.

"We don't have any choice Giles. Those guys were clearly after Spike for some reason. He may be the only way of getting close to them again. I don't like this any more than you do but we need him."

Giles sighed. "Very well, but we'll all need to keep a close eye on him."

Buffy nodded and made her way back over to Spike who was struggling to sit up.

"I'm going to kill those buggers for doing this to me." He growled as he finally managed to make it into a sitting position. He hated this; it was like being in the wheelchair again. Only this time the Slayer was here to watch him suffer.

"I don't know where you were staying before, Spike." Giles called. "But as long as you're working with us I want you to stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

Spike sighed; beginning to thing this wasn't such a good idea after all. Still, having only arrived back in town that night this did solve the problem of where he was going to stay. Before this he'd been living with Harmony but for the sake of his sanity he couldn't go back there.

"Alright, Watcher. If it'll make you happy."

Buffy glanced at her watch. "Eeep, I'm supposed to be meeting the gang at the Bronze and I'm late. Giles, I don't suppose I could get a ride?"

Giles looked at her and then at Spike. "I'm sorry Buffy, I'm not leaving _him_ alone in my house."

"Please." Spike scoffed. "Like I'd want any of your stuff anyway."

"Well, why don't you guys come too. "We can fill them in on what's going on."

Giles sighed, he couldn't really argue with that. "Very well."

As Giles put his coat on Spike struggled to his feet. He might not be back to full strength but there was no way he was going to ask for help. He had some dignity left.

Unfortunately his legs had other ideas and as soon as he made it to his feet his knees buckled. The next thing he knew Buffy had her arms around him and was helping to support him.

"Stop trying to be all macho." She scolded, but with a small smile on her lips. "Let me help you."

Spike groaned. "You're enjoying seeing me all weak and helpless aren't you?"

She grinned. "I've definitely seen less pleasant things. Now come on, I'm already late."

Keeping one arm around his waist the two of them made their way out to the car where Giles was waiting.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Bronze Spike found that the strength had pretty much returned to his legs, enabling him to walk without the Slayer's help.

"Can you two give me a minute." Buffy asked once they reached the door of the club. "I just want to warn the others so they don't totally freak when they see Spike."

Spike grinned. "I tend to have that effect on most people."

"Oh do shut up." Giles sighed wearily, Spike's presence already starting to give him a headache.

Leaving them to it Buffy disappeared into the club, wondering just how she was going to explain this.

* * *

"Spike?" Willow squeaked, keeping her eyes on Buffy and waiting for her to announce that it was all a big joke. Her expression didn't change. "_The_ Spike? Blonde? Vampire? Evil?"

Buffy nodded. "Look, I promise I won't let him hurt any of you. It's just, we need him Will."

"Well, I trust you so...ok." 

"You're nuts!" Xander exclaimed, never the one to keep his opinions to himself. "Buffy, you're not thinking straight. Spike tried to kill you less than a week ago and now all of a sudden you're his best bud?"

Buffy began to look irritated. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need him so he's staying. I promise that if he tries anything I'll deal with him. Now, I'm not asking you to become his best friend or anything. Just put up with him until we figure out what's going on."

With a resigned sigh Xander nodded.

Buffy turned to Oz. "Are you ok with this?"

Calm as always he nodded. "Sure."

Buffy smiled. "Ok, he's waiting outside with Giles. I just wanted to prepare you before they came in. I'll be right back."

Disappearing into the crowd she returned a few minutes later with Giles and Spike in tow. As they sat down around the table Willow couldn't help but look nervous at the sight of the vampire that had kidnapped her and Xander last time she'd seen him.

"So." Oz began, trying to break the ice. "You got the army after you now? That bites."

Spike nodded grimly. "Yeah, I'm the one who should be doing the biting."

He grinned and Buffy kicked him. "Stop it."

The rest of the club fell silent as a young girl made her way on to the centre of the stage.

"I didn't know Veruca was playing tonight." Willow said.

Oz seemed transfixed by her. 

"Yeah." He replied distantly. "She always plays here on a Wednesday."

Xander seemed to be equally as fixated and even Giles seemed unable to look away as Veruca began to sing.

"She's very good." He murmured almost to himself.

Spike looked around from the dreamy expression on Xander, Giles and Oz's faces to the hurt look on Willow's and the pissed off look on Buffy's. All caused by this one girl. He looked at her carefully; she seemed to be pouring sensuality out of every inch of her skin. Yet something wasn't quite right about her, he just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

As soon as Veruca's set was over everything seemed to return to normal. Oz focused his attention back on Willow and Giles began talking about their next course of action.

"It might be an idea for you and Spike to patrol around the area of the attack tomorrow night. There's a strong chance that these men will be looking for Spike and this will be an opportunity for you to make contact."

"Great." Spike grumbled. "Use the vamp as bait."

"In the meantime." Giles continued, ignoring Spike's complaints. "Perhaps we could go back to my house and look through the Watcher's Diary's for references to other human vampire hunter's. There's a chance that this organisation has been in operation for some time."

They all agreed and as Xander, Willow and Oz made their way back to Oz's van, Buffy, Spike and Giles went back out to Giles' car.

* * *

After finding nothing in any of the journals the gang had given up for the night and gone their separate ways. Buffy had been a little reluctant about leaving Spike alone with Giles, for both of their sakes. But they had insisted they'd be fine and that they could both take care of themselves. She just hoped she wouldn't arrive tomorrow to find that they'd killed each other in the night.

She sighed as she climbed into bed and glanced over at Willow.

"Weird night, huh?"

Willow nodded, but she wasn't really thinking about Spike. Her mind was on Veruca and the fact that Oz was practically drooling over her at the Bronze. There was a fear starting to gnaw at her heart, what if she lost him?

She wanted to talk to Buffy, ask her if she was being paranoid, but something told her she needed a man's perspective on this. As she closed her eyes she made a mental note to speak to Xander the next day and ask his opinion.

* * *

"Hello?" Willow called, scanning Giles' living room. She'd let herself in when there had been no answer at the door, figuring that maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Hello, Red."

She jumped at the sound of the voice and took and instinctive step back when she saw Spike curled up on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hey Spike. I was looking for Xander, he wasn't at home so I thought he might be here."

He sat up and switched the TV off. "He was here, left with the Watcher about half an hour ago. Didn't say where they were going, not like I could have gone with them anyway."

Willow's face fell. "Oh."

She's really wanted to talk to Xander about Oz. Things were getting worse. Today she was supposed to meet him at lunch and when she'd arrived Veruca had been there. They'd talked music the whole time and Oz had acted like she wasn't there half the time. In the end she'd left them to it.

Spike noticed Willow's crestfallen face and was suddenly interested. Real life problems were much more entertaining than any soap opera.

"Something bothering you?" He asked; at least _trying_ to sound concerned.

She shook her head and turned to leave before suddenly stopping. Turning back she looked at Spike and suddenly she got an idea. She wanted a guy's opinion, and here was a guy. Plus he'd lived for over a hundred years; he was bound to have picked up a few things. 

She moved a little closer to him, suddenly not as scared as she had been.

"Spike, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Got nothing better to do. Fire away."

She took a seat on the chair beside him and drew a deep breath.

"Is this about that bird in the club last night?" Spike asked before she could even open her mouth.

Stunned, Willow nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot, pet. I saw the way your boy was ogling her last night. What's the problem, scared he's moving on to pastures new?"

"NO!" She replied a little too quickly. 

Spike stared at her for a moment and she suddenly felt the urge to shrink into herself, it was like he was looking straight into her soul.

"Well, maybe." She added meekly. "Do you think he is?"

Spike sighed. "What does wolf-boy say about it all?"

Willow flushed red. "Well.... I.... I haven't exactly asked him about it."

Spike nodded. "Well, I think that's your first port of call. See what he has to say and then take it from there."

"But what if he thinks I'm being all paranoid and jealous?"

Spike sighed again. "Well, face it, pet. You _are_ jealous. Chances are that your boy is picking up on that and it'll get worse unless you talk to him about it."

Finally Willow nodded and stood up. "Ok, I will. Thanks, Spike."

As she left Giles' house she was amazed that she'd actually been given advice, _good_ advice by a vampire. It could only happen on the hellmouth.

* * *

"So, you ready to play find the soldiers?" Buffy asked as Spike grabbed his duster from the hook by the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied. "Just make sure that they keep their taser things away from me if we find them. They try and shoot me and you'll be cleaning up body parts for a month."

Buffy grimaced. "Nice. Well, if I have anything to do with it, it won't come to that. The idea is to talk to these guys, not rip them to pieces."

Spike pouted playfully. "You're no fun."

Grabbing his arm Buffy pulled him out of the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Spike sighed and leant against a nearby tree, lighting a cigarette as he did. "Slayer, this is pointless. We've been wandering around here for three bloody hours. Why don't we just give up and try somewhere else."

She turned to face him, her irritation clear. "Why don't you just stop complaining before I-"

She suddenly stopped and cocked her head to one side. Something was moving in the bushes, she could hear the rustling distinctly. Motioning for Spike to be quiet she crept closer, ready to pull out whoever or whatever it was. Spike followed close behind, ready to back her up if she needed it.

As they drew closer a low growl sounded, causing Buffy to pull out a stake. Whatever it was, it didn't sound human. 

Just as she was about to reach in and grab it, something flew out of the bush and hit her hard, sending her flying into Spike and knocking them both to the ground. Looking up she saw a werewolf running in the moonlight.

"Looks like Red's pet got loose." Spike observed from beneath her.

A loud howl sounded and Buffy was stunned to see another werewolf join the first.

"Two of them." Buffy whispered.

The two wolves circled each other, growling softly until the lighter coloured one pounced onto the other. Buffy immediately scrambled to her feet.

"We've got to stop them before one of them gets killed."

Spike's eyes were still on the two wolves. 

"They're not fighting." He said softly. "They're mating."

Buffy's eyes widened as she watched the two wolves disappear into the woods. "Oh God, Willow."

She continued to stare at the empty clearing where the wolves had been. How was she supposed to tell Willow what she'd seen? It would break her heart.

"Who do you suppose it was?" She finally asked Spike. "I mean that other wolf, it's a person, right?"

Spike didn't reply. He had a pretty good idea who it was, he'd sensed that there was something different about that girl in the club and after Willow's little chat with him earlier in the day it left little doubt in his mind.

"We should head back." He finally said. "Nothing else we can do tonight."

She nodded and the two of them made their way back towards town. Once they were out of sight two camouflaged soldiers emerged from the trees.

"That's him." One of them said, his voice muffled by the mask he wore. "That's the vampire that escaped."

"And she's the demon that rescued him." The other replied

* * *

Buffy and Spike stopped when they reached Giles' door.

"I should head back." Buffy said sadly, knowing she'd have to talk to Willow.

Spike nodded. "Listen, pet. It might be an idea if you don't say anything to Red just yet. Talk to Wolfie first; see what he has to say for himself. Trust me, it'll be easier if this comes from him rather than you."

Buffy studied him for a moment; it was almost like she was seeing him for the first time. "Okay, first of all since when did you care? Secondly when did you become so smart?"

Spike smiled. "There's more to me than you think, Slayer."

Somehow she didn't doubt it. "Goodnight Spike."

He watched as she turned and followed her with his eyes until she melted into the darkness.

"Goodnight Buffy."

* * *

Spike was roused from his sleep the next day by a loud knocking on the door. He closed his eyes again, assuming Giles would answer.

Five minutes later he got up when the knocking continued and tried to avoid getting burned as he opened the door. 

"Hi." Oz said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "I was looking for Buffy. I got a message she wanted to see me. Is she here?"

Spike sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "Doesn't anyone come here to see the Watcher? Buffy's not here."

"Ok." Oz replied, heading back towards the door.

"Did you enjoy your romp last night?" Spike called just as Oz laid his hand on the door handle.

Slowly he turned back to face the vampire. "What?"

"We saw you." Spike explained. "Me and the Slayer. Last night. With your wolf friend."

The colour drained from Oz's face and he dropped down into a nearby chair.

"Willow?" He croaked.

"The Slayer hasn't said anything to her yet. She was hoping you'd have the guts to do it yourself."

Oz sighed. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, I didn't know Veruca was a wolf, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't know what to do. I love Willow, but Veruca's like me. It's like I'm drawn to her."

Spike groaned. Here he was playing Agony Uncle to the Scoobies yet again.

"So let me get this straight. You're thinking of leaving the girl that you love, just because you've met someone who knows what it's like to answer the call of the wild."

He wished he could say it was more complicated than that but the truth was that Spike had described it exactly. He suddenly felt the urge to tell him everything. Somehow he felt the vampire would understand.

"I'm just scared." He confessed. "Veruca's been a werewolf a lot longer than I have. She knows what it's like. She said that the animal is part of me, who I am. And I'm starting to think she's right. What if its gets to the stage where I can't control it? What if I end up hurting Willow? Or one of the others? Maybe it would be best if I just left."

"Best for you maybe." Spike replied. "But have you thought about what it would do to Red if you just left without even explaining it to her. A broken heart is more likely to kill her than your wolf is."

Oz lowered his eyes. He knew Spike was right. There was no escaping the fact that before the end of the day he was going to have to talk to Willow about what he'd done. What happened after that depended on Willow.

"I'd better go." He said, climbing to his feet. "Thanks for the pep talk."

Spike nodded and without another word Oz left.

"It's one thing after another in this place." Spike muttered to himself as he lay down on the couch and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Nightfall soon came and Buffy and Spike found themselves searching for the soldiers once more. Buffy just hoped that they would see anything like what they'd seen the night before. She'd been looking for Oz all day but with no luck. Either he was avoiding her or something had happened to him. Either way she was finding it increasingly difficult to spend any length of time with Willow without wanting to tell her everything. The sooner this got sorted out the better.

"You're quiet tonight." Spike observed as they walked. "Everything ok?"

"How can you ask me that?" Buffy asked incredulously. "I more or less saw my best friend's boyfriend cheating on her last night and you're asking me if everything is ok?"

Spike smiled. "Relax, I have a feeling it'll sort itself out."

There was something about the way he spoke which seemed to reassure her. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I might."

She couldn't help but smile as Spike's eyes twinkled. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Spike grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

As Buffy raised her fists Spike stepped back and raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. Wolf-boy came by today, looking for you. We had a little chat."

Buffy stopped and looked at him. "And?"

He turned back so that he was facing her. "I told him to go and talk to Red. I think they'll be able to sort themselves out."

Buffy was stunned. "Are you saying that you gave Oz advice, and helped him sort out his feelings for Willow. You actually _helped_ someone, without getting anything in return?"

If anything Spike actually looked offended. "Don't sound so surprised, I have been known to do stuff like this before."

Buffy stared at him again. With every moment that passed she felt like she was getting to know a totally different person. And if she was honest she was starting to like this new version of Spike she was seeing.

"You never help me for nothing." She grumbled as they resumed walking.

However, before Spike could reply they suddenly found themselves surrounded by six or seven of the soldiers they had been looking for. Buffy immediately stepped in front of Spike to avoid any recapture attempts.

"Hi." She began, looking around the group. "I'm not sure which one of you is the leader but we've been looking for you. My name is-·

"Shut up, demon scum." One of them snapped, raising his weapon and pointing it at her. 

"Wait!" Buffy tried to protest. "I'm here to-"

He fired, sending two electric wires shooting into her chest. With a faint cry Buffy pitched forward and was caught by Spike who quickly pulled the wires from her.

"You're really going to wish you hadn't done that." He growled, kicking the weapon out of the soldier's hand before he had the chance to reload.

Unfortunately this presented a difficult situation. He probably would have been able to fight them if he hadn't been holding on to Buffy and there was no way he was going to put her down in case they grabbed her. He quickly lifted her over his shoulder, freeing up one of his arms for fighting. He just hoped it would be enough.

At the sound of something behind him he quickly spun around, kicking one of them in the head and knocking him out cold. Spike had sense enough to know when he was in a fight he couldn't win and this was definitely the case here. All he could do was try and clear enough of them so that he could get away with Buffy.

He managed to knock out another two of them, leaving four or five left. Buffy's weight wasn't helping matters and Spike found himself growing tired. He got ready to take on another of the soldiers when a low howl resounded through the clearing. Spike and the soldiers all froze, looking around for the source of the noise.

The next thing Spike knew one of the men was on the ground a large wolf tearing at his throat. He recognised it as the female from the night before. The other men were panicking, trying to get her off their comrade but as soon as she was finished with one she moved on to the next until they all lay dead. Finally she turned her attention to Spike who had stood still throughout the attack.

He knew that running was useless, however fast he moved the wolf would catch him easily. She growled and lowered herself ready to pounce.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to Buffy, closing his eyes as he waited for it to be over. He heard a snarl and a scrabbling sound and opened his eyes. The female wolf was now busy fending off another wolf, Oz and it was clear that this time the wolves were fighting. The two of them were growling, biting, scratching and generally doing as much damage as they could to each other.

Despite what Oz had said about Veruca having been a werewolf a lot longer than he had, he seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Finally he pounced on Veruca, savaging her body and finally ripping her throat out.

Spike slumped in relief. Finally something was going right.

Or so he thought

With a low growl Oz turned to face them, his posture matching Veruca's as she'd been ready to pounce on them.

"Bloody hell!" Spike growled to himself. "Will someone please give me a break"

"OZ!" A voice yelled and Spike turned to see Willow running into the clearing, armed with what looked like a tranquilliser gun. As soon as she saw the wolf she pointed the gun and fired. With a yelp Oz slumped to the ground and was still.

"Are you ok?" Willow panted as she ran over to Spike. "I got here as fast as.... Oh my God! Buffy?"

"She's fine." Spike reassured, lowering her from his shoulder and cradling her in his arms so that Willow could see for herself. "She got zapped by one of those guys but she'll be ok once she's rested up."

Willow nodded and seemed to take in the scene of carnage for the first time. "What happened? You didn't do this, did you?"

Spike shook his head. "Unfortunately not. She-Wolf there beat me to it."

Willow glanced at Veruca's mauled body and nodded. "Oz and I were talking when she showed up. She told him that I was holding him back, that I wasn't letting him unleash his full potential and that Oz would never be a proper wolf while I was alive. Then the sun set and she tried to attack me. Oz chased her away and I followed them."

Spike nodded, just grateful that she had shown up when she had. "What are you going to do with him now? I should take Buffy home."

Willow slung the gun over her shoulder and moved over to Oz. "His cage is in a crypt nearby. I'll drag him there and wait for the sunrise. We need to talk."

Spike glanced at the wolf and then back at Willow. "He saved us Red, just remember that before you make any rash decisions."

Willow smiled and stroked Oz's coat. "I think we'll be ok. He explained what had happened before Veruca showed up. I think we can make this work."

At least something good had come from all this, Spike mused as he left Willow to it and made his way back into town, Buffy still nestled in his arms. 

* * *

Giles was asleep by the time Spike made it back. He set Buffy down on the couch and knelt down beside her. Her eyes were open, but the fear in them was evident and there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry, pet. It'll wear off soon." He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, knowing how scared she must feel being totally helpless like this. It was something that didn't happen to slayers very often.

He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her in any way he could. Leaning in he brushed a gentle kiss over her lips. 

When he pulled back he saw that her eyes were wide and she was staring at him in shock.

"Bloody hell, I shouldn't have done that."

Climbing to his feet he moved onto one of the chairs and sat down, making sure he didn't look at her. He felt like a total idiot. She was probably going to stake him when she could move again.

As the sun rose the exertion of the fight finally caught up with Spike and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Spike? Wake up!"

As Spike came awake he was aware that someone was shaking him and calling his name. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was pretty sure it was nowhere near sunset yet.

"I'm sleeping." He murmured, hoping they'd go away.

"Spike if you don't wake up now I'm going to seriously kick your ass."

Buffy. It couldn't be anyone else.

Opening his eyes he saw her stood over him looking down. Well, it seems she had her strength back. 

"Can't you let a vamp nap in peace?" He asked, standing up and stretching. 

Her expression didn't change. "We need to talk."

_Uh-oh. This is the part where she stakes me for kissing her_

"Fire away. I'm all ears."

Buffy nodded and took a step back. "Ok, while you were asleep Willow called. She and Oz wanted to thank you for the advice you gave them. It seems that they're still together and intend on staying that way."

Spike smiled. This wasn't so bad. "Glad I could help. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"No." Buffy replied. "There's something else. Why did you kiss me?"

Spike shrugged. "Because I felt like it."

Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "That's your answer? Because you felt like it?"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. "That I've been attracted to you since I first saw you? That since I left town I haven't been able to stop thinking about you? That ever since you saved me the other night I've been dying for you to kiss me?"

Buffy stared as Spike went through his tirade. Not expecting him to say any of the things that were coming out of his mouth.

"Stop!" She finally said, grabbing hold of his arm to stop him pacing. "Is all of that true?"

"Does it matter?" He asked, pulling away from her and lowering his head. Unable to meet her eyes.

Buffy cupped his chin and raised his head. "It matters to me."

"Fine." He sighed. "It's true."

She tried hard to prevent the smile curling up on her lips. "You've really been wanting me to kiss you?"

Now he was getting embarrassed. "I said 'yes'."

Placing one hand on each side of his face she pulled his head down and kissed him. 

Stunned, Spike froze for a moment before kissing her back, melting into her as he did. Finally they parted as Buffy came up for air.

"Thank you for saving me" She whispered, brushing her hand over his cheek 

Spike smiled. "Well, I figured I owed you one for saving me."

The two of them moved over to the couch and sat down. 

"I don't know about you." Spike yawned. "But I could use a nap."

Buffy nodded, snuggling down with him. "Just a little one."

* * *

Giles yawned as he padded down the stairs, hoping Spike hadn't made too much of a mess during the night. Wandering into the living room he froze at the sight of his Slayer curled up in the arms of the vampire who until a few days ago had been her enemy.

Without saying a word he wandered into the kitchen.

"Is it too early for scotch?" He asked himself.

The End


	15. Fluffy Initiative

Title: Fluffy Initiative (Ep 14 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Buffy filled up her glass with some coke she could feel eyes burning into the back of her neck. Either she was being incredibly paranoid or she was being watched. Quickly scanning the cafeteria her eyes fell on Riley and a couple of his friends. She didn't know why they would be watching her but as soon as she made eye contact with them they all looked away, Riley apparently focusing on some papers he was grading.

Shrugging it off she finished paying for her lunch and sat down at a nearby table.

"You have to be the one to ask her." Forrest insisted as Riley did his best to ignore him. "You're the one that knows her."

With a sigh Riley looked up. "Listen Forrest, if you're so keen on Buffy coming to the party why don't you just go and ask her yourself. It's not like you to be-"

He stopped as his pager began to bleep, as did Forrest and Graham's. They were needed. 

"Let's go." Riley instructed and the three of them quickly made their way out of the cafeteria. In his rush Riley's papers remained unattended on the table.

From her seat Buffy watched as Riley, Forrest and Graham made a hasty exit. It was then that she spotted the papers lying on the table. Professor Walsh would probably kill Riley for forgetting them like that. Grabbing them she ran out of the cafeteria, hoping she wasn't too late to catch up with him.

* * *

"What do you suppose it is?" Graham asked as they made their way into Lowell House. "It's unusual for us to get called during the day."

Forrest and Riley silently agreed, something big was obviously going on.

As they approached the large mirror in one of the hallways the three of them stopped and turned to face it. Forrest reached out and pulled down a small panel in the wall. After punching in a code a small beam of light travelled over their faces.

'Retinal Scan Accepted' A robotic voice sounded and the mirror slid down to reveal an elevator.

* * *

As Buffy made her way though the corridor she began to wonder if she'd been mistaken in seeing them come this way. Still, Riley did live here so if she couldn't find him she could just leave the papers in his dorm

Rounding a corner she spotted the three guys just ahead of her and sped up slightly. 

"Riley." She panted as she caught up to them. "You forgot your papers."

All four of them froze as the three guys became aware of Buffy's presence and as she noticed the elevator hidden behind the mirror.

"What's going on?" She asked with some surprise, realising she'd stumbled across something that she shouldn't have.

The three men glanced at each other and the next thing Buffy knew Forrest had grabbed hold of her and all four of them were in the elevator with the door closed.

"The professor isn't going to like this." Riley sighed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Forrest protested, keeping a tight hold of Buffy. "She'd already seen too much, I couldn't just let her go."

With a grim nod the rest of the journey was made in silence, Forrest's hand clamped over Buffy's mouth to stop her from making any noise.

Glancing around the small area Buffy knew that it would be pointless trying to fight them just yet. It was too closely compacted and she didn't want to reveal her strength until it was absolutely necessary.

After a few minutes they reached the bottom and as the doors slid open Buffy's eyes widened. An enormous complex spread out before her, further than her eyes could see. Hundreds of people moved about in various directions, some of them dressed in white lab coats and others wearing the olive green army uniform that she recognised from the commando she had seen a few days ago. She could hardly believe she was seeing this, it was like something from a James Bond movie. And it was right beneath her own college.

"Come on." Riley said, moving down the steps. "We'd better go and explain this to the professor."

Forrest went next, pulling Buffy along with him and Graham went behind them. Buffy continued to take in the vast area as they walked. There seemed to be a flurry of activity going on everywhere. Some of the rooms she passed had the commando's training, some had what looked like classes going on but what stunned her most of all was the wide open area that they passed.

The area was literally full of dozens of men and women wearing the now familiar white lab coats and laid out on several tables were various species of demons, including at least one vampire. Some of them were still alive and others, she was almost horrified to see, were in the process of being dissected. Several of the lab coats were taking down notes as the demons were sliced and diced.

Buffy had to resist the urge to throw up. Sure, she killed demons, but that was to help people, and it certainly didn't involve putting them through a painful death so that she could see what their insides looked like. She shuddered which only caused Forrest to walk a little faster. Soon the scene was behind them and Buffy found herself being walked into a small room. As they entered she noticed a figure stood with their back to them and she could only assume this was the person the guys had referred to as 'the professor'.

They stood there in silence for a moment until finally Riley cleared his throat

"Professor, we have a situation."

If Buffy had been surprised up until now, she was positively stunned when the figure turned around. She jerked her head so that Forrest's hand was away from her mouth.

"Professor Walsh?"

She couldn't believe it. The one teacher she reasonably admired was involved in some sort of military based demon experimentation.

"She saw us getting into the elevator." Riley explained sheepishly. 

If she was disturbed by Buffy's appearance on the base she didn't let it show.

"Alright Agent Finn, that will be all. Leave Miss Summers here with me; we'll have a little talk. Have someone get her some tea would you."

With a curt nod the three of them made their way out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Well." Professor Walsh began, motioning for Buffy to take a seat at the small table in the centre of the room. "I suppose you want to know what's going on."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Buffy replied dryly. "You and your soldier guys capture demons and vampires and perform experiments on them."

This time Walsh did look surprised. "You're aware of the existence of vampires and demons?"

Buffy paused for a moment, unsure if she should reveal her identity as the Slayer. Finally she decided that her identity was a card she would play only if it was absolutely necessary.

"I saw them I was being walked here. Pretty creepy stuff."

Walsh nodded, looking up as the door opened and Riley came back in with a cup of tea for Buffy.

"Thank you." Walsh said as Riley stood back. "That will be all."

Once the door had closed again she continued her talk.

"Needless to say you weren't supposed to see any of this and I'm trusting you not to say a word to anyone else."

"That's it?" Buffy asked with surprise as she sipped her tea. "I stumble across something like this and you just ask me to keep it to myself?"

"Well what else am I going to do?" Walsh asked with mild amusement. "The chances are if you told anyone they wouldn't believe you anyway."

Buffy drained her cup and pushed it to one side. "So what happens now? Are you going to-"

She stopped and swallowed; it suddenly felt overly hot in the room, like the air was too thin. Looking back up at Walsh she noticed that everything was swimming in and out of focus. She tried to call for help but her vocal chords weren't responding.

_There must have been something in the tea_, was her last coherent thought before she slumped forward onto the table, unconscious.

Satisfied that Buffy was out Walsh eyed her coldly. She'd put years of dedicated hard work into this organisation and she wasn't going to let some stupid little schoolgirl wander in and ruin that.

Walking over to a phone in the corner of the room she picked it up. 

"This is Walsh. Send an agent to room 259 immediately."

Hanging up the phone she walked back over to Buffy. 

"You chose the wrong place to wander into Miss Summers."

Moments later the door opened and Graham marched in.

"Agent Miller, take Miss Summers to one of the containment cells."

His eyes drifted to the unconscious girl and then back to Walsh.

"That's an order, Agent." She repeated sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." He finally said, scooping Buffy up in his arms and carrying her out of the door.

"That will hold you until I decide what to do with you." Walsh murmured before heading out of the door herself to find the one man who could solve this little problem.

* * *

Walking briskly through the main area of the complex Walsh pulled out a keycard when she reached the far side and swiped it. Punching in a series of numbers she door swung open and she stepped inside.

"Dr Angleman, we have a situation."

A thin man in his forties appeared from behind a computer terminal.

"What's happened?"

"It appears that a civillian has stumbled across the base, one of my students actually. I'm not about to let anyone jeopardise what we've worked for all. I need to know if the neurological distorter is operational."

Angleman blanched slightly, this was something he'd been working on for some time. If it worked it would give them the ability to erase and even re-write people's memories.

"The prototype is finished but I'll need to run some final tests before its safe to actually use on anyone."

Walsh nodded. "I want you to make that your first priority. Notify me the instant its ready, I want this girl off the base as soon as possible."

"Of course."

Walsh made her way back over to the door. "I'll be in the monitor room for the rest of the day. I don't want any disruptions unless you're ready."

Once she was sure Angleman understood her Walsh left him to it. It was time to see what was going on in the containment cells.

* * *

White. Everything was white as Buffy opened her eyes and looked blearily around.

_Am I in a hospital_? She wondered, not quite able to shake the groggy feeling in her head.

Slowly bits and pieced began to drift back. She'd been following someone....Riley.....She remembered hands grabbing her.....She remembered drinking tea....tea?......then she remembered feeling so tried, like her body weighed so much more than it should.....then nothing.

As she lay there trying to get her bearings more and more pieces slotted into place. She remembered seeing the experiments and she remembered talking to Professor Walsh. She'd been drugged; there had been something in the tea that had knocked her out.

She cursed softly as she sat up; it wasn't like her to make such stupid mistakes. She should have known that Walsh was being _too_ nice.

It was then that she noticed her surroundings. She was in some sort of cage, three white walls around her and a glass door at the front. 

Climbing to her feet she pushed back the dizziness and walked over to the door, trying to see exactly where she was. As she leant forward her palms made contact with the glass and instantly she flew backwards as an electric shock repelled her.

"Ow." She muttered to herself, checking her hands for any damage. Aside from a slight tingling sensation she was alright. "Of course the glass is electrified."

Moving forward again she was careful not to touch the glass this time. She peered to the left and then to the right. As far as she could see there were small cages like the one she was in, each of them containing a vampire or demon. It was like something out of the X-Files; the cages seemed to go on for miles. 

Finally her eyes rested on the cage opposite her and instantly her body tensed. No, it couldn't be.

"Spike?"

* * *

Dozens of monitors spread before Maggie Walsh, enabling her to view every inch of the complex. With a press of a button she zoned in on Buffy's cell, surprised to see her awake already.

She smiled grimly as Buffy received a shock from the electrified glass and watched with interest as Buffy took in her surroundings. 

Her interest peaked as a look of recognition and shocked played across Buffy's features and with the flick of a button she zoomed in on the area Buffy was looking at.

"Well, well." She said to herself. "This is interesting. It appears Miss Summers is acquainted with Hostile 17."

* * *

As Buffy watched Spike it was clear that he hadn't noticed her as he continued to pace up and down the small length of his cage. Once or twice she saw him raise his hand to the glass, almost as though he was contemplating trying to punch his way out. But after a moment his arm dropped back down to his side and he resumed pacing.

Keeping her eyes locked on him she now clung to the fact that there was a familiar face in amongst all this insanity, even if it was her enemy. It was clear that he was in exactly the same situation as her and if she was honest it was nice to see a familiar face, no matter who it was.

Finally his eyes met hers across the corridor and she watched as a similar expression of shock and surprise flooded his features. After a moment he seemed to recognise her own predicament and after mouthing her name he raised his hand in a gesture of greeting. She did the same and gave him a small, forlorn smile, which he returned.

'Are you ok?' She mouthed, there being no other way of communicating with him.

He shrugged and nodded. 'You?'

She nodded and began to examine the glass door for signs of any weakness. Spike shook his head, indicating that he'd already checked and found nothing.

With a sigh Buffy stepped back. These things always happened to her, even when the people concerned didn't know she was the Slayer. She was pretty sure no normal girl would manage to get herself kidnapped by a covert military group who experimented on demons. It was like a curse that followed her around.

Glancing back over at Spike Buffy jumped when she saw three people entering his cage. Two of them were dressed in the white lab coats she'd seen earlier and the third was dressed in the olive green military uniform, which was also now disturbingly familiar.

The soldier had a crossbow in his hand, which was aimed at Spike's chest while the two 'doctors' backed him into a corner. Buffy wasn't an idiot, she knew what was coming, and she could see it as if it was right in front of her. It was time for Spike to be experimented on. 

Images rushed through her mind of Spike laid out on a table while various different people cut into his flesh so that they could see how he functioned. She saw one of the soldiers casually staking him once the doctors were done, Spike having served his purpose.

The next thing she was aware of she was hurling herself at the door of her cage, punching and kicking the glass and not caring about the shocks she was receiving.

"NO!" She screamed desperately. "Leave him alone."

The thought of losing him was suddenly more than she could bear, at the moment Spike was her only tie to the world outside of this place. The one thing that kept her from thinking she'd gone insane.

Her screams evidently fell on deaf ears however, as neither the soldier nor the doctors even appeared to notice her. Either they were ignoring her or they couldn't see her. A few minutes passed and Buffy watched numbly, her violent attacking having passed as quickly as it had come. Finally the two doctors emerged and Buffy's stomach twisted inside her as she saw them carrying a limp and apparently unconscious Spike between them. She waited for them to carry him away and was more than a little surprised when instead they headed in her direction.

The next thing she knew she was looking down the barrel of what appeared to be a tranquilliser gun.

"Don't try anything or I'll be forced to use this." The soldier barked as the doctors dumped Spike on the floor of her cage. Then as suddenly as they had appeared they were gone again, leaving Buffy alone with the supine vampire. 

Once she was sure the others were gone she knelt down next to Spike and quickly checked him over for any visible injuries. Finding none she had to assume that he had merely been drugged which then begged the question of why. Why put them in a cell together? It didn't seem that they were short of room, and out of all the demons being held there, why had they chosen to lock her up with the one she had a history with. There was only one explanation. They knew. Somehow they either knew she was the Slayer or they knew that she knew Spike. Glancing around the cage she wondered if they were being watched. 

Not seeing any cameras she had to assume that she was either being paranoid or the cameras were well hidden, the latter seemed more likely at this stage. Finally her eyes drifted back down to Spike who hadn't moved since he'd been dropped in there with her. She had no idea how long he was going to be out so all she could do was wait for him to wake up. At least when he did she'd have someone to talk to.

* * *

From her seat in the monitor room Maggie watched intently as their 'guest' took a seat beside the vampire she'd had placed in there. This was going to be the most interesting experiment performed yet, they'd actually get to see a vampire interacting with a human, and not just for food.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the girl remove her jacket and tuck it beneath the vampire's head. This got more and more interesting with every moment that passed. Could it be possible that she actually _cared_ for the creature? With her lips pursed together Walsh sat back and continued to watch.

* * *

Having pillowed her jacket beneath Spike's head Buffy sat back and smiled to herself. At least he looked a little more comfortable now. She just wished she knew what was going on, the uncertainty of it all was what made her nervous. She had no idea what they were planning for her and Spike but she could only imagine it was bad.

Her mind wandered to her friends, they were bound to notice she was missing. But would they be able to find her? The only reason she was here herself was because she'd stumbled across it by accident. And who would think to suspect Riley, he seemed like such a nice innocent guy. Not the sort to be some kind of undercover soldier. She had to face facts, either she waited around to see what professor Walsh and her gang had planned for them, or she waited for Spike to wake up and between them they figured out a way to get out of this place. 

She waited.

Hours passed and Spike showed no signs of movement. Buffy found herself starting to worry. What if they'd done something worse than drug him? 

_Don't be stupid_, she reprimanded herself. _Why would they kill him and then leave him with you? He'll wake up soon enough._

Almost as if to prove her point Spike chose that moment to moan, open his eyes and sit up. As his eyes met hers he blinked, stared at her and then looked around at their surroundings.

"I was hoping this had been a bad dream." He groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the last traces of his drug induced sleep.

"I wish it was." Buffy replied softly.

"So what happened to you?" They both asked at the same time.

"You go first." Buffy said with a small smile, already feeling at ease despite the fact that she was trapped in a small room with a vampire who could easily kill her if he wanted.

Spike shrugged. "Nothing to tell really. Came back to Sunnydale after I couldn't get my ring back. Was out one night when I got zapped by something and when I woke up I was in here."

Buffy wished she could say she was surprised that Spike had tried to get the gem from Angel but in all honesty she wasn't. 

"What about you?" Spike asked. "Last time I checked this was a place for holing up demon, not humans."

Buffy sighed. "It seems they don't take kindly to college girls stumbling across secret military bases. I'm assuming they locked me in here until they figure out what they're going to do with me."

Spike suddenly seemed to become aware of the fact that they were now locked up together. "Um...why are we together?"

This was the burning question, and one Buffy wasn't sure she had the answer to. "I'm guessing that this place is wired with a camera and probably a mic too. They probably saw that we know each other and decided to conduct another little experiment."

Spike groaned. "That's just great, former bad-ass vampire reduced to little more than a guinea-pig. I knew there was a reason I hated this town."

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "So why did you come back?"

Spike shrugged again. "Place like this keeps you on your toes, plus it's got the Slayer."

Buffy immediately shot him a warning look, telling him to keep his mouth shut. "So, you're still gunning for the Slayer are you? I'm surprised she hasn't staked you yet."

Spike immediately picked up on the fact that these people didn't know Buffy's identity and she wanted to keep it that way. Good idea really, they might be able to use it to their advantage later.

"Well, me and the Slayer have a bit of a history, pet. That's why we're both still alive. We've been dancing together for a while now, I don't think either of us can quite bring ourselves to end it. Plus she's hot, seems a pity to kill her straight away."

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes. "You think I...the _Slayer_ is hot?" 

"She wouldn't be alive if I didn't."

Buffy scoffed. "Somehow I doubt that."

* * *

Walsh's ears pricked up as she listened to the banter going back and forth between the girl and the vampire. The Slayer? She really existed? This was unbelievable; she'd heard tales from various Hostiles that they'd captured about the Slayer, a powerful warrior who lived to fight demons and vampires. This was an amazing discovery. Not only was the Slayer real, but she was right here in Sunnydale, under their very noses. Suddenly it became vital that they found this girl, she could prove to be a useful ally and she relished the idea of being able to study someone like her.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialled the number of the research area.

"This is Walsh. I want you to find out everything you can about the Slayer. No, _The_ Slayer, a girl. I don't _care_ if you think it's just a myth, I want to know all we have on her, including who she works for."

Slamming down the phone Walsh sighed. Despite everything they saw in this place, the people around her seemed to have some sort of reluctance to accept anything that was out of the ordinary. 

With another sigh she turned her attention back to her current interest.

* * *

"So, how long have you been here?" Buffy asked, having decided to drop the Slayer topic before it became too suspicious.

"Don't know." Spike replied, both of them not sitting with their backs to the far wall of the cage so that they could see what was going on outside. "I was out of it for a while, and after that the days pretty much blended into each other. I'm guessing a couple of weeks."

Buffy stifled a yawn. "But they haven't tried to cut you into little pieces yet?"

"Tired?" Spike asked, ignoring the question about the experiments. The truth was he didn't want to think about it. They could have done anything to him while he'd been unconscious and at the moment he was just thankful that he had no memory of it.

Buffy sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, apparently not caring that up until recently they'd been enemies.

"I'm just going to rest for a minute." She murmured and moments later she was sleeping soundly.

Spike gazed down at her for a moment, still trying to come to terms with the fact that they had been thrown together like this. What stunned him more was the fact that Buffy trusted him enough to sleep curled up with him like this. 

His stomach began to growl and he closed his eyes, laying his head back against the wall. What he hadn't told her was that during the whole time he's been there he hadn't been fed once. He'd been able to keep the hunger at bay up until now, but having a warm human body close to him was becoming too much.

Opening his eyes he glanced down again and his brain immediately honed in on her neck. He hadn't noticed it before, but now the sound of her pulse was almost deafening and he could almost see the veins throbbing as they carried her blood around her body.

He didn't want to bite her, she was all he had, ironic considering the words he's used to her when they'd formed a true against Angelus.

I hate you

And I'm all you've got

It seemed that at the moment, all they had was each other and neither of them wanted to lose that. But the pain in his stomach was becoming unbearable as he let out a small whimper

_Maybe if I just take a little_, he thought to himself. _Not enough to kill her, just enough to make this pain go away_

The demon inside him rejoiced and before he was even aware of it his true features had come forth and he was leaning down towards her.

_Just get it over with before she wakes up_, a voice inside him growled. _She won't mind sparing a little of her blood for you_

Before he had time to think about it he buried his fang in her throat and began to drink. 

Almost as soon as he did so a pain flooded into his head which surpassed the one in his stomach three-fold. It was like someone had dropped pieces of flaming hot coal into his brain. With a scream he pulled back from Buffy, slumping to one side and clutching his head as he willed the pain to go away.

* * *

Walsh smiled as she watched the vampire crumple in agony. This was the first time an HST had been left alive long enough to test the behaviour modification implant and from the looks of it, it worked perfectly. She'd honestly expected him to try and feed from her as soon as he'd woken up; she almost wanted to applaud his strength of will, or was it just plain stubbornness?

She was distracted from her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Walsh." She barked as she lifted the receiver. "You have my information? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Although she was reluctant to give up her seat watching the couple on screen, she knew there were more pressing matters to deal with. Inserting videotape into one of the machines she set it recording before making her way to the archive room to find out what they knew about the Slayer.

* * *

As Spike jerked back Buffy jolted awake, becoming aware of both a pain in her neck and an agonised scream at the same time. Jumping to her feet she noticed Spike curled up on the floor, clutching his head and moaning softly. She quickly knelt down beside him.

"Spike, what is it? What happened?"

The pain in his head was starting to fade now and after a minute he managed to open his eyes to see Buffy looking worriedly down at him. His eyes honed in on a small trickle of blood on her neck and he winced as he remembered what he'd tried to do.

"Sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

Buffy was puzzled, something must have happened while she was asleep. Spike appeared to be in a lot of pain and her neck was still burning. Reaching up a hand she pressed her fingers to the painful area and when they came back bloody it all began to click into place.

"You tried to bite me?" She asked softly, more hurt than she was angry. She thought that they at least had formed a sort of friendship whilst being stuck here.

"Sorry." Spike repeated, his voice little more than a small whimper. "I was so hungry."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, suddenly noticing what she hadn't before. He actually looked almost sick, paler than normal with his lips dried and cracked. And he looked thinner too, his normally tight back T-shirt hanging loose on him.

Sitting down beside him she pulled his head into his lap and began to stroke his hair, hoping it would do something to ease the pain even if she didn't know what had caused it.

"Have you fed at all since they brought you here?" She asked gently.

He shook his head and winced when the pain flared a little. "I'm so hungry."

"I know." Buffy replied, rage at the people that had starved him starting to swell inside her. She leant down and kissed his forehead softly. "Spike, we're getting out of here. I don't care what it takes."

With a small nod he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into sleep. At least when he was sleeping he didn't have to think about how hungry he was.

* * *

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Walsh mused as she made her way through all the material she'd been given on the slayer. As well as the historical documents on what the Slayer was and the organisation she worked for, there was also a list of events that had happened in Sunnydale, which had possibly been attributed to the Slayer, and one name seemed to crop up time and time again.

"I think it's time Miss Summers and I had another little talk."

* * *

As the door to their cage slid open Buffy knew it was time to act. Before she could even see who is was she charged, knocking them to one side and running out of the door, Spike right behind her. As they ran she just hoped she could find the way out, the place was like a labyrinth. An alarm soon sounded and she knew it would be a matter of minutes before the entire complex would be swarming with soldiers. 

Suddenly she found herself in the experiment area that she'd passed on her way in, and she could see the elevator up ahead. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Spike was lagging behind a little, the lack of food clearly having weakened him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

As they reached the elevator door she realised they'd made it and she pressed the button

'Please give vocal code match.' The computer droned.

Buffy could have cried, they'd come this far and now some stupid computer wouldn't let them out. She guessed it was time to use brute force. Facing the door she was about to punch when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning slowly she found herself facing about two dozen soldiers, several of them with weapons pointed at both her and Spike. Professor Walsh stood at the front of them, a look on her face which seemed to be a mixture of admiration and annoyance

"It seems you haven't been entirely honest with me." She said, locking her eyes on Buffy and barely giving Spike a second glance. 

"Well, there's something about being drugged and locked up in a cage that makes me less than a little talkative." She replied.

Walsh sighed. "If you'd told me who you were in the beginning we could have avoided all this. We're in the same line of work here, we can help each other."

"You're wrong." Buffy ground out. "I kill demons to help people, not to perform sick experiments on them."

"What we do is for science." Walsh explained, almost as though she was talking to a small child. "But at the end of the day we still remove the threat from the public arena. Do you think you'd still be alive if we hadn't put a behaviour modifier in Hostile 17's brain?"

Buffy looked confused. "You did what to who?"

Spike stepped forward. "She means me, pet. They've done something to me to stop me biting people."

"It goes much further than that." Walsh smiled, obviously proud of her work. "The chip in your head reacts if you intend to harm any living creature. That includes hitting, pushing, biting, anything. Now, as the Slayer, Buffy, tell me what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong?" Buffy yelled. "Look at him, he's starving to death. At least when I do it its over with quickly."

Walsh sighed. "I didn't come here to argue about the morality of what we do, I came here to offer you your freedom

Buffy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"The only reason you were here is because we thought a civilian was wandered onto the base. Now that I know we're in the same line of work you're free to go. I assure you that provided you tell no one about our organisation that your identity as the Slayer will remain a strict secret."

To prove her point Walsh stepped over to the elevator and activated the lock so that the door opened. Buffy remained motionless as the soldiers kept their weapons trained on Spike.

"What about Spike?" She asked cautiously. "I assume he doesn't get the same rights of freedom as me."

Walsh shook her head. "I'm afraid he has to stay."

Buffy took two steps back so that she was by Spike's side. "Then there's no deal. You said yourself that Spike can't hurt anyone. You either let us both go or we both stay. Just remember that the people I work for will find me eventually, and when they do I can't promise they'll make the same deal as me about keeping this place a secret."

Buffy knew this wasn't exactly true, technically she didn't work for the council anymore and even if she did she doubted they'd care much. But Walsh didn't know that.

"Very well." She finally agreed. "Allow us to monitor his whereabouts and we'll let him go. But should anything happen to his implant we will be forced to terminate him."

Buffy nodded. "And if anything happens to him while it still works then the whole deal is off."

A curt nod from Walsh and the next thing either of them knew they were on their way out. 

Once they were out of Lowell House and into the cool night air Buffy heaved a sigh of relief.

"I am _so_ glad that's over."

"Why did you do that?" Spike asked, his eyes fixed intently on her.

"Do what?" Buffy asked, taking deep breaths and enjoying the freshness of being outside again.

"Why did you help me? Would you really have stayed if they hadn't let me go?" The questions came tumbling out of his mouth so quickly Buffy could barely make them out and she raised her hand to stop him.

"Ok, I helped you because I wanted to. And yes, if they hadn't have let you go I'd have stayed until we figured out another way to escape."

Spike stared at her in disbelief. "I don't get it. Why? We're supposed to be enemies. I tried to bite you for God's sake."

Buffy nodded. "Do you remember what the first thing you said to me after you bit me was? 'Sorry.' You actually apologised for biting me. Whether you like it or not, Spike, you've changed. You were like a friend to me in that place, and that's why I helped you."

For once Spike was lost for words, Buffy, the Slayer, thought of him as a friend and had saved his life. "Well, thank you."

Buffy smiled. "You're welcome. What are you going to do now? I really should go and see Giles, tell him what's happened. You can come too if you like."

Spike shook his head. "Somehow I don't think your Watcher will be as understanding as you are, pet. I think I'm going to head over to Willie's and stock up on blood."

Buffy mentally scolded herself for forgetting that he still hadn't eaten. "Ok, I guess I'll see you around then."

Spike nodded. "I guess so."

And with that the vampire and the Slayer headed off in two different directions until the night enveloped them

* * *

"This is extraordinary!" Giles exclaimed as he sat down and handed Buffy a cup of tea. "And this whole operation is based underneath your university?"

Buffy nodded

"Tell me about Spike again." Giles probed. "You say he was in there with you?"

Another nod from Buffy

"And he's been rendered unable to harm people?"

Nod

"Fascinating."

As Giles continued to talk Buffy found her mind wandering. She hoped Spike was alright. The chip may prevent him from harming people but she also imagined it stopped him from defending himself as well. As well as being worried about him another thing struck her hard.

She missed him

* * *

"I missed you."

The look on Harmony's face quickly shifted from anger to joy and then next thing Spike knew she'd thrown herself into his arms and was hugging him tight. This was all working out nicely. He'd drunk almost every drop of blood in Willie's bar, leaving him feeling contentedly full. Now he'd managed to get back into Harmony's good books which meant he had a place to stay.

"I've got a great idea!" Harmony exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee. "Why don't we kill the Slayer. It'll be fun, we can do it to celebrate that we're back together.

Spike flinched at the mention of Buffy. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since they'd parted earlier that night. He'd also neglected to mention to Harmony that he was now unable to hurt people. He missed Buffy; she didn't mind what he was or what he'd done.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Harmony called as Spike turned and marched out of the cave.

"Gotta go see a girl." He called without looking back.

* * *

Having told Giles her story over and over again Buffy just wanted to go home now. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Tomorrow night she was going to try and find out where Spike was staying and check up on him, just to make sure he had enough to eat and was ok.

Or at least that was what she told herself.

Finally Giles seemed to notice she was drifting off and told her to go home, insisting they talk about it again tomorrow. He also suggested that she tell Xander and Willow about it so that they were aware of the situation. It was going to be a long day.

As she made her way down Giles' drive she ploughed face first into someone. Expecting it to be Willow or Xander she looked up and almost jumped when she found herself gazing into Spike's eyes.

"You should watch where you're going." He said with a small smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. He looked good, obviously having fed well. His skin had lost its sickly look and there was an element of the old, cocky Spike in his demeanour. She suddenly felt the urge to hug him and tell him how much she had missed him in their few hours apart but her mind wouldn't let her.

"Spike, what are you doing h-?"

She was cut off as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her body reacted instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, deepening the kiss as she did so. Finally they were forced to part to allow Buffy to breathe.

"Wow." She gasped, smiling at him. "I didn't see that coming."

Spike smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "What can I say, baby, I'm full of surprises."

The End


	16. Fluffy Pangs

Title: Fluffy Pangs (Ep 15 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss. 

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. **For each Ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start. **

Dedication: A huge thank you to Becca for her thoughts and feedback on this. I'd be lost without your input. The bear line is just for you :)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"OW!" Spike hissed, glaring at Buffy as she tightened the ropes around him. "Is this really necessary? I already told you I can't bite people."

"Well, call me paranoid but I have this little problem where I don't trust you. I think it comes from all the times you've lied in the past." Buffy replied, finishing off the last knot and moving back over to Giles. Willow, Xander and Anya had gone to warn the Dean in case he was next. She'd deal with Spike once the little problem of the Shumash was over.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. "We need to stop this Native American spirit guy before anyone else gets hurt."

At that moment an arrow came flying through the window, catching Buffy in the lower-arm. 

"Well, so much for that plan." She hissed, pulling it out.

Looking around she saw that this time Hus had brought some friends, a dozen or so, all heavily armed.

"Get down!" Buffy yelled as the arrows began to fly. Giles quickly ducked. 

"HEY!" Spike yelled as one of the arrows hit him in the chest, just shy of the heart. "Can someone untie me? Sitting target here."

Ignoring him for the moment Buffy crawled over to Giles. "We need weapons."

Giles gestured to a chest on the other side of the room, not far from where Spike was sitting. "They're all over there."

With a nod Buffy quickly began to crawl, managing to avoid any stray arrows that came her way. Ducking behind Spike's chair she opened the weapons chest and began to pull out some axes and crossbows. Spike hissed as another arrow hit him, this time in the leg.

"Great." He grumbled. "Use the vamp as a shield."

Pulling out a knife Buffy cut the ropes holding Spike. 

"Just stay down and stay out of the way." She hissed as she jumped to her feet and fired the crossbow at the nearest Indian. Her aim was perfect and the bolt hit him right in the heart. The only problem was that he didn't seem to be dying. Instead he just pulled the bolt out, threw it to the floor and continued firing arrows.

"Giles, these guys don't die!" She called.

"The leader." Giles croaked, in the process of being strangled by one of the Indians. "You have to kill Hus."

It occurred to Buffy to tell him that since these guys seemed to be immortal, killing the chief wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Luckily for her he seemed to be the one that wanted to kill her. While the rest of them just continued firing arrows, Hus jumped through the window and lunged at Buffy. Grabbing a stake she drove it into his chest, and his only reaction was to slash her in the arm with his knife.

From behind the couch Spike watched at the battle raged. He loved a good bit of violence as much as anyone else did, but it was different now that he couldn't fight back. Now he was reduced to hiding and hoping that the Slayer would save him. Somehow he doubted things could get more pathetic. Poking his head above the cushions he checked to see if they were winning or not. Giles was trying to fight off one guy, the Slayer seemed to be fighting the chief, and through the window he could see Xander, Willow and Anya fighting another of the Indians. All in all it didn't look good. 

Looking over at the weapons chest Spike made a decision. Surely it was better to have a little head pain than be dead. He quickly crawled over to the chest, ignoring the fact that a couple more arrows hit him in the process. Reaching his destination he looked inside for something useful.

As Buffy kicked Hus away from her he dropped his knife which she quickly grabbed. At least now he wasn't armed. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Spike behind her, searching through the weapons chest.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "I thought I told you to-"

The next thing she knew Spike had knocked her to the floor and an arrow that would have hit her embedded itself in his chest. Spike winced at both the wound and the pain in his head from hurting her.

"Can we please figure out a way to stop these guys." He hissed, crouching down to avoid any further injuries.

Buffy stared at him for a moment. He'd saved her. Not only that but he'd nearly got himself dusted in the process. There was just something weird about that. 

Before she had time to think about it any further Hus leapt onto her and tried to grab his knife back. Instinctively she slashed out with the weapon, catching him on his arm. Hus flinched and jumped to his feet, looking down he saw that the wound was bleeding freely.

"You can be killed by your own weapons." Buffy whispered as she realised she now knew how to stop this. 

With a growl Hus morphed into a bear which towered over her. Buffy quickly scrambled to her feet as did Spike, who stared at the animal with wide eyes.

"You made a bear!"

"I didn't mean to." Buffy replied sheepishly.

"Undo it! Undo it!" Spike yelled, starting to panic

He slowly backed away as the bear moved towards him, apparently more interested in him than Buffy now, maybe it had never seen a vampire before. Leaning close it sniffed him before growling and swatting him to one side with its paw. The small distraction was all Buffy needed, lunging at the bear she plunged Hus's knife deep into its back. With a loud growl the bear dropped to the floor where it dissolved into green smoke which quickly evaporated. As soon as he was gone the rest of the Indians also disappeared, leaving Buffy, Giles and Spike alone once again.

"Giles, are you ok?" Buffy called.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Glancing down Buffy noticed that the wounds on her arm were still bleeding, but it was nothing that a quick patch job wouldn't 

"I'm ok."

For the first time Giles noticed that Spike was no longer tied to the chair.

"Is Spike still here?" He asked, not so much concerned for the vampire's safety but more the fact that their information source may have escaped.

Glancing over Buffy saw Spike still lying where the bear had swatted him; his body riddled with arrows. With a small wince of sympathy she walked over and crouched down beside him.

"The pincushion look really doesn't suit you." She said with a smile as she helped him to sit up. As well as the arrow wounds, there were also three deep claw marks on his arm where the bear had hit him. The poor guy was a mess. 

"Is everyone ok?" Xander asked as he, Willow and Anya made their way back inside. "We kind of got stuck outside fighting one of those guys."

"It's a good job we had some help or right now we'd-" She stopped as Xander elbowed her in the arm but Buffy hadn't seemed to notice.

"We're all ok, well, except Spike."

Xander shrugged. "So nobody important got hurt then? Well, that's good."

Buffy shook her head wearily and turned her attention back to Spike. "We'd better get these arrows out of you."

With a weak nod Spike closed his eyes as Buffy grasped the shaft of one of the arrows and jerked it out. Clenching his teeth he fought back the urge to cry out in pain as she removed one arrow after another.

Finally she laid a hand on his uninjured arm.

"All done." She whispered softly.

Opening his eyes he saw a pile of arrows next to Buffy's legs, the tips coated in his blood. _Great!_

Giles and the others were busy cleaning up the mess from the fight as Buffy helped Spike to his feet. Once he was upright he swayed dizzily as his body let him know that losing more blood when he was already hungry was not a good idea. 

Seeing that he was about to collapse Buffy slipped an arm around Spike's waist and allowed him to lean on her.

"Giles, do we have any blood?" She asked, knowing that Spike needed to eat something if his body was going to start healing properly.

He shook his head. "It's not something I tend to keep in on the offchance that a vampire might pop along for a visit."

"Ok, ok." Buffy replied. "I was just asking. I'll go down to Willy's later on and pick something up for Spike."

"It's closed." Spike said as Buffy helped him over to the couch. "Seems that even a piece of scum like Willy has family to visit."

Sitting down beside him Buffy wondered what to do, Spike needed blood, there had to be some way of getting it for him. Her eyes drifted down to the arrow wound on her arm and suddenly she had an idea.

"Were you serious about not being able to hurt people?" She asked Spike, deliberately not looking at him.

"Do you think I'd be sat here with my body full of holes if I could still fight?" He asked incredulously.

"Good point." She replied, and before she could change her mind she held out her arm to him.

Spike looked at her arm for a moment and then at her. "What's this?"

Buffy smiled. "Last time I checked it was an arm."

Spike nodded. "Uh-huh. And what exactly do you want me to do with it?"

"Did you hit your head as well as everything else?" Buffy asked with frustration, he wasn't making this very easy. "You need blood, I'm bleeding, I thought you might want some."

Looking at her arm again, the scent of the blood was now screaming to him. He wanted nothing more than to drink, but he knew that if he did the Watcher would stake him before he could swallow the first mouthful. Looking up he saw that Giles was now in the kitchen telling Xander, Anya and Willow where to put things.

"If you're going to do it you need to do it now before the wound closes." Buffy pushed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't actually looking for an excuse to stake him.

"You saved me earlier." Buffy replied, her cheeks flushing a little red. "I just wanted to return the favour."

Spike nodded, and unable to resist any longer he raised her arm to his mouth, running his tongue along the wound. As her blood began to fill his mouth his eyes drifted shut as he savoured every taste. There was something different about the taste of Slayer's blood; it seemed richer, more potent. He couldn't stop, wanted this moment to last forever.

The moment Buffy had felt Spike's tongue come into contact with her skin she felt ripples of pleasure flood through her. She'd experienced something similar when Angel had fed from her, only in that case it had been a lot more savage and she'd been too concerned about saving his life to appreciate the moment fully. But this was different, there was no pain because if Spike hurt her it would hurt him too, there was just the feeling of intensity. They were sharing something here, her blood, her life, her essence. Closing her eyes she tried hard not to moan at how good it felt.

From the window Angel watched with a look of numb horror on his face. He'd almost made it back to his car when he got a feeling that something was still wrong. Fearing that Buffy may still be in danger he'd hurried back to be met with the sight of Spike feeding from her. Her eyes were closed, and her head was resting against the back cushions. She'd obviously passed out and Spike was slowly killing her. Giles and the others were still in the kitchen and clearly hadn't noticed what was happening. It was up to him.

With a snarl he burst through the door, grabbed Spike and pulled him away from Buffy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Without waiting for an answer Angel began to hit him.

"Stay" 

*Punch* 

"Away" 

*Punch* 

"From" 

*Punch* 

"My" 

*Punch* 

"Girl" 

*Punch*

The moment Buffy had felt Spike wrenched away from her, her eyes had jolted open. Now she was having problems accepting what she was seeing. Glancing over at the kitchen she saw Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya all stood in the doorway with similar stunned looks on their faces. Clearly she wasn't imagining it.

"Angel?"

He was too busy pounding Spike to hear her so she decided to go for the more forceful option. Jumping to her feet she ran over, grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him back, sending the vampire sprawling onto the couch. 

"Angel, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, moving over to Spike who had dropped painfully to his knees.

"My friend had a vision of you in danger." Angel explained, watching with slight surprise as Buffy helped Spike to his feet. "I thought the danger was the Indians, but then I saw Spike feeding from you and-"

"Spike was feeding from you?" Giles asked, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the battered vampire. 

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Xander grumbled. "Alright, all those in favour of staking Spike?"

"We're not staking him." Buffy replied as she eased Spike into one of the chairs. "He wasn't feeding from me."

"But I saw." Angel protested.

"What you _saw_," Buffy said "Was me letting Spike have some of the blood from a wound I got in the fight. He can't hurt people and we didn't have any blood for him so I figured that since he saved my life the least I could do was give him a little of my blood, which was going spare anyway."

"You _let _him feed from you?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Spike saved your life?" Giles asked with an equal amount of disbelief.

"Yes to both." Buffy replied. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get him cleaned up. Angel, I appreciate the help but we're all fine. You can go back to LA and carry on with your life."

Angel flinched at her words, an action which wasn't lost on Buffy.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. But you left so that I could move on, and it's not very easy when you just decide to show up like this. I'm not saying I don't appreciate the help, I do, and you were obviously sent here for a reason. But that's done now, you need to go back to where you belong and I need to try and get on with my life."

Angel nodded. "I'm sorry, Buffy. You're right, I should go. I'm just glad you're alright."

Buffy smiled. "Me too. Take care of yourself Angel."

"You too."

Without giving any of the others a second look he was out of the door and gone.

As soon as he was out of sight Buffy got to her feet and made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Angel." Willow said. "He thought it would be easier if you didn't know he was here."

"It's ok, Will." Buffy smiled. "I get why he did it. Giles, do you have a bowl or something I can put some warm water in?"

Handing one to her he watched as she headed into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later with a washcloth and some bandages. As she made her way back over to Spike the rest of them began to resume the clean-up.

"Poor Spike." Buffy said with sympathy as she sat down beside him. "It really hasn't been your day today, has it?"

"Well, I figure it can't get any worse." Spike croaked, blood still running freely from his nose and split lip.

Dipping the cloth into the bowl of water Buffy carefully wiped at the cuts and scratches on his face, flinching whenever he winced. Once that was done she helped him to his feet and led him to the bathroom, figuring he wouldn't want an audience while she bandaged him. Putting the lid of the toilet down she sat him down on it and helped him to take his shirts off.

She grimaced as she saw that his arms and torso were covered with holes; most of which were still bleeding. Kneeling down in front of him she began to wash the wounds, bandaging each one after she'd cleaned it.

"I know you didn't get much of it, but did my blood help at all?"

Spike nodded. "I'm feeling a little better....well, apart from the fact Angel just beat the crap out of me and my body is full of holes."

As Buffy finished bandaging the last wound she smiled. "I'll go to the butcher's and pick you up some blood in the morning. Will you be ok until then?"

Spike nodded again. "I think so."

Suddenly Buffy leant forward and kissed him softly, leaving him too stunned to do anything other than sit there.

As she pulled back she nearly laughed at the shocked look on his face. 

"That's for a rough day." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Then she leant forward and kissed him again, this time Spike snapped out of it enough to respond. 

"What was that one for?" He asked as they parted again.

Buffy shrugged. "For saving my life?"

Spike grinned. "My turn."

Pulling her close he kissed her again, and Buffy responded hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's for taking me in and taking care of me." He gasped when they eventually parted.

Buffy nodded, panting for breath before moving in and kissing him again.

"That one was because I wanted to." She grinned when they parted again.

Before Spike could move in for another kiss there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you two alright in there?" Giles called

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Buffy called.

"You know, Giles is going to want me to tie you up again." She said to Spike after a minute.

He flashed her a smile and winked. "Just try not to let it show how much you're enjoying it."

With a grin Buffy helped him to her feet and the two of them went back out into the living room.

"Giles?" Buffy called. "Have you got any more rope?"

The End


	17. Fluffy Something Blue

Title: Fluffy Something Blue (Ep 16 of the Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start.

Dedications: This was originally going to be a co-write with Py but her computer broke. Still, I want to send her a HUGE thanks for helping me get started. I also want to send a massive thank you to Lily whose thoughtful reviews pulled me out of my writer's block and got me to finish this. This one's for you. Thanks to Tracy for helping me with the Riley bashing, it seems I've found someone who hates him more than me. LOL. As always I'm indebted to Becca whose feedback has helped me turn a mediocre fic into something half-decent.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you saw their faces but you can't describe them." Buffy reiterated, annoyed with Spike's reluctance to talk.

"Well, they were human. Two eyes each, kind of in the middle."

"Spike, this is serious. If you won't tell me about the commandos, will you at least tell me about the lab?"

"Big place, enormous and very white. Clean, too surprising since the place is underground," receiving a look from the Slayer, he sighed. "Look, I don't remember where I escaped from, alright? I climbed through an air vent and was just glad to be free. If you think I stuck around to study the location, you're out of our skull. Can I get some blood now?"

As if on cue, Giles entered the small bathroom carrying a mug filled with warm blood and a straw sticking over the side. Spike salivated as he smelled the coppery aroma, fidgeting in his chains in anticipation. "Hurry up now, Watcher. Take your bloody time, why don't you." he grumbled as he watched Giles hand the mug to Buffy.

Peering into it she nearly gagged, the sight of a cup of blood made her shiver and she made a face before shoving it in Spike's direction. He drank through the straw greedily, the warm liquid sliding down his throat. He noticed Buffy's discomfort and released the straw.

"Oh come now, you never heated a mug up for Soulboy?"

"I never had to, he was old enough to get his own meals," she shot back, pulling the mug away from him. "Now stop changing the subject. Commandos. Lab. Info. Now."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither one prepared to give in to the other's demands. Spike eyed the Slayer carefully. She was a tough one; all work no play. That's the main reason why she annoyed him. Everything was work. He knew she'd never go on patrol, slay a few vamps, and say, 'That was fun!' But to be honest, he kind of admired her for taking control of the problems she faced daily without breaking a sweat. She was the strongest Slayer he'd ever encountered, and not just physically strong. She didn't let anything get to her if she could help it. Hiding her doubts and fears until the impending crisis was averted. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say she was the perfect Slayer, he thought. Strong, brave, determined, a skilled fighter, willing to do anything for her friends, risking her life to save others, and last but not least, beautiful.

"I'm still thirsty." he stated, glaring up at her.

She sighed and held the mug up for him again, watching him drink. As annoyed as she was with his stubbornness, she needed the information and would have to put up with his antics to get it for the time being. But she knew Spike could play this game forever. Delaying things as long as possible until he got what he wanted out of the deal. A smart trick if you're in a bind you can't get out of. But then again, Spike was always prepared to make a bargain. She couldn't remember a time they'd run into each other when he wasn't quick to strike a deal. He was a tough fighter, too, strong, skilled, and resourceful her equal in every way. The only vampire she'd never been able to stake besides Angel of course. But even then, she'd even been able to beat him to the ground whenever they'd train. And maybe Spike was a little cute, she thought, it didn't hurt to look. And he was definitely worth looking at.

Spike hit the bottom of the mug with a loud slurpy noise, trying to catch every last possible drop.

"God, do you have to do that?" she snapped.

"I need to drink all I can now who knows when I'll get fed next?" he replied angrily.

"Well, that all depends on how fuzzy your memory is." she replied, sauntering out of the room.

Spike watched her appreciatively before snapping back to reality, an urgent reminder going off in his head. "Slayer, come back! Passions is about to start and I can't reach the telly! Hello? SLAYER!"

* * *

Buffy entered the living room, finding Giles talking with Willow. Funny, she never even noticed he'd left the bathroom; she must've been so wrapped up in thinking about Spike. Arguing with Spike. She corrected herself.

"Hey, Buffy, I just had an idea. What if we used a truth spell on Spike? We'd get all the information we'd need about the commandos in just a few short minutes." Willow suggested.

"And everything else he'd want to tell us about," Buffy added. "I don't particularly want to know what goes on inside his twisted little brain."

"Well, chaining him in the bathtub hasn't gotten us anywhere it might be our last option." Giles stated.

Buffy pouted. "Well, fine, but if he says something we really don't want to hear, let me say the first 'I told you so!'"

"Great!" Willow grinned. "I'll have to get some stuff from the magic shop to perform the spell, so how about we rendezvous tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds like a plan," the Slayer sighed, making her way toward the front door. "See you all tomorrow, I'm outta here."

* * *

Buffy had hoped that her morning class would have made her forget about just how infuriating Spike had been, nobody got under her skin like he did. Unfortunately the class had been possible one of the most boring she'd ever attended and after as little as five minutes she'd found herself playing over their argument again and again.

Grumbling to herself she hurried through the corridor, not stopping until she ploughed face first into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered absently.

"That's ok," A familiar voice replied. "Looks like I interrupted some serious thinking."

Looking up she found herself facing Riley, who was also smiling. This was good. Riley was really sweet; a nice decent, reliable guy. Someone who _wasn't_ Spike.

"I was looking for you actually." Riley continued. "I thought maybe we could go for a drive tomorrow morning if you're not in class. I know we talked about it. We could take a picnic and I know this great spot."

Buffy's smile fell. "I'm sorry Riley, I can't. I've arranged to do this thing with Willow. Maybe some other time?"

Riley tried to hide his disappointment. He was beginning to think that he and Buffy just weren't meant to be. Somehow things kept happening to stop them ever actually going on a date. Maybe this was someone's way of telling him that in his line of work he just wasn't meant to date normal girls.

He forced a smile. "That's ok, don't worry about it. Some other time, like you said."

Buffy hated this. Her slayer life was always interfering with her attempts to have a normal life. Angel had left her so that she could date a normal guy but somehow it just didn't seem to be working. Maybe it was time she accepted that as the Slayer she could never have a normal guy. Even if she could she wasn't sure it would be enough.

"I'd better go." She said apologetically. "I have a class in a few minutes."

Riley nodded, fake smile still plastered on his face. Watching as Buffy disappeared into the crowd he let his smile fall as soon as she was out of sight. With a sigh he decided to go and see if Professor Walsh needed any help with anything.

* * *

Willow lay in bed that night, trying desperately to make herself fall asleep and failing miserably. Today had to have been the worst day of her life. It had been bad enough when Oz had left, but she'd always held on to the hope that he'd be back. That's what made it worse. She'd gone to his room just as she had done every night since he's left, just to feel his presence, to smell him and imagine he was still with her. But today had been different, when she'd gone into his room all his things were gone, even the smell of him. Apparently he'd asked Devon to send his stuff over and hadn't even bothered to leave her a message or a note. He really was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

The pain that came with the realisation was so devastating that she'd tried everything to get rid of it, finally having a couple of beers in the Bronze. All this had earned her were a few chastising comments from her friends and yet more words of patronising sympathy from Buffy. None of them understood the pain she was going through and at the same time they didn't seem to want to hear her talk about it either. It would be so much easier if she could just make the pain go away, then they'd all be happy.

Her eyes snapped open. Why hadn't she thought of it before? There_was _ a way she could end this.

Glancing over at Buffy she saw that her friend was sleeping soundly. It was now or never. 

Sneaking out of bed as quietly as she could Willow opened the chest at the foot of her bed. Inside was everything she would need. A spellbook and various ingredients. Pulling out what she needed she headed to the bathroom where she hoped she wouldn't be disturbed.

It didn't take long to set everything up. All the spell needed was some candles and a small dish for the herbs. Sitting inside the circle of candles she'd made Willow began to chant.

Harken all ye elements, I summon thee now.

Control the outside, control within. 

Land and sea, fire and wind.

Out of my passions, a web be spun. 

From this eve forth, my will be done. 

So mote it be. 

Feeling a surge of power flow through her she jumped as the flames on the candles suddenly rose dramatically. It looked, and felt as though the spell had worked. Quickly gathering the things together Willow snuck back into bed and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that tomorrow it would be all better.

* * *

Willow frowned as she looked at her reflection in a small handheld mirror. Buffy had gone ahead to Giles' to get Spike ready for the spell and she'd stayed behind, telling Buffy that she needed to sort the ingredients out. She figured this would be the perfect time to test her spell from the night before.

"I will that my heart be healed and that I no longer feel the pain of it breaking." She repeated. 

Nothing.

With a sigh she wondered if she was trying something too difficult. She picked up a CD from beside her bed and held it in her palm.

"I will that this disc sing to me."

Still nothing.

Finally she picked up one of Buffy's pale pink lipsticks.

"I will that this lipstick turn as black as the night."

When it remained pink she was almost glad, she didn't really want to explain to Buffy why her lipstick looked like something a punk would wear. Thinking of punks reminded her of Spike and with a groan she grabbed the ingredients and book for the truth spell. Hopefully it would be more successful than her Will Be Done spell.

* * *

Spike watched Willow warily as she made the preparations for the spell. He'd been moved out of the bathroom and onto the floor of Giles' living room but he was still chained up. He was now beginning to wish that he'd told them what he knew, magic had a tendency to go a bit wonky.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Red? I don't want you turning me into a toad or anything."

"Actually, I think that would be an improvement." Buffy replied, sat on the arm of the couch glaring at him. "Maybe I'll have Willow give that a try once you've finished spilling about the commandos."

Spike sighed. This was getting worse by the minute, he should have just staked himself when he'd found he couldn't hurt people.

"Alright, I'm ready." Willow announced, lighting a stick of incense and motioning for the others to be quiet.

Spirits of truth. Hear me now

I call upon you to do your will

Bind this mans voice, quell his lies

Let his deceitful tongue be broken

Let no more untruths be spoken

Buffy watched with interest as Spike's eyes began to droop as Willow chanted, finally closing completely as she came to the end of the spell. His head dropped forward onto his chest and it looked as though he's fallen asleep.

"Spike?" Willow said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." He replied, his voice clear yet sleep filled, almost sounding as though he had been drugged.

"Spike, I'm going to ask you some questions about the lab where you were imprisoned and I want you to tell me everything you know, understand?"

"Yes." He replied in the same sleepy voice.

Willow shot Buffy a reassuring smile, this seemed to be going very well.

"What do you remember about the night you were captured?"

"Was watching the Slayer fight....got attacked from behind.....didn't see who it was...."

Giles scribbled down some notes as Spike spoke.

"What's the next thing you remember after that?" Willow asked.

"Woke up in a cell.....all white.....head hurt.....felt dizzy....."

"Do you know where it was?"

"Underground somewhere....not sure....."

Willow nodded even though he couldn't see her. It seemed that he'd already told them pretty much everything he knew. "What about the people there? Can you describe them?"

"Only saw two....looked like doctors....white coats......human.....escaped after that....."

"Where did you escape? Can you remember how you got out?"

"Tunnels.....lots of caves....managed to get into an air vent....came out in the college...."

Willow shot Buffy a glance. It sounded like the place Spike had been held was nearby.

"Then was did you do?"

"Went looking for Buffy....wanted to kill her....knew I couldn't.....too good....perfect Slayer.....wanted to fight.....love it when we fight....love her...."

Buffy went rigid and her eyes widened as she stared at Spike. There was no way she could have heard what she thought she'd heard. But the stunned look on Willow and Giles' faces told her that she hadn't misheard him.

Willow was now frantically flicking though the pages of the spellbook until she finally found what she was looking for.

Let the truth now be sealed

Let deceit reign again

Release this man from your will

Let him be himself once more

With a small sigh Spike slumped to one side and lay still.

"Oh god." Willow gasped. "I've killed him."

Hurrying over she knelt down beside him and shook him roughly.

"Spike? Come on, don't do this to me, wake up."

Getting no response she shook him again and finally slapped him hard across the face. 

"Spike! Wake up!"

Her heart lodged in her throat as she heard him let out a small moan and she could have kissed him when he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily up at her.

"Red? Are you gonna do this damn spell or not?"

Willow stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was kidding. As he sat up he glared at her.

"If I miss Passions because you're too busy preparing then I'm going to be severely pissed off."

"Yes, and I'm sure we're all quaking in fear at the harm you can't do us." Giles sighed

"Um, Spike. We did the spell already." Willow said nervously, ignoring Giles for the moment.

As his brow furrowed in confusion Willow glanced over at Buffy. Her friend was still sat in the same position, her eyes still wide with shock. This wasn't going well.

"What do you mean you did it already?" Spike demanded. "Where was I?"

"Right here. You don't remember?"

If it was possible Spike looked more irritated than before. "Are you telling me that I was sat here spilling everything without even knowing it. No one said anything to me about amnesia."

Willow blushed as Spike continued his tirade. She should have known something would go wrong. 

"Alright." Spike continued. "I want you to tell me _exactly_ what I said. Every last word."

A loud slam prevented Willow from answering and they all turned to the door just in time to see Buffy hurry past the window.

"Well that's just rude." Spike complained with sarcasm. "Taking off like that without saying goodbye. What's up with her?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Willow replied uneasily as she gathered her things back together. Somehow she knew that she can Buffy were going to have a little 'talk' later on.

* * *

"I told you!" Buffy exclaimed as she paced up and down the dorm that night. "I knew something like this was going to happen but you and Giles wouldn't listen."

With a sigh she flopped down onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh god, what am I going to do? Spike _loves_ me! This is a disaster! Am I some sort of vamp magnet or something?"

Reaching out tentatively Willow placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "It's not that bad. It's not like he can remember what he said or anything. You can just forget it happened."

Shrugging away from Willow's touch Buffy rose and began to pace again. "I can't. I can't just forget I heard something like that. It's weird."

"Well, it's not like you return his feelings or anything." Willow replied, getting a little annoyed. No one wanted to listen to her talk about her feelings, but she had to sit here and listen to Buffy rant about a guy she didn't even like. "Why don't we have a girl's night. We can watch Thelma and Louise and remind ourselves that we don't need men."

Buffy smiled. Willow was right; all she needed to do was forget about what Spike had said. Why should it matter that he loved her, it wasn't like she'd ever touch him anyway. She's been through the whole vampire thing with Angel. True, Spike was different, but she'd vowed when Angel left that she's never go near the undead in a non-fighty way.

"Alright, that sounds nice."

Willow smiled; finally they were going to do something she wanted.

As the two of them settled down to watch the movie Buffy tried hard not to think about Spike. The problem was his voice seemed to be inside her head, repeating the same words over and over again. The words she was trying to forget.

Love her

Love her

Love her

Suddenly she jumped to her feet. "Giles! I have to go and see Giles! I....uh....need to tell him something about....uh.....a demon I fought last night."

Inwardly she groaned, that sounded lame even to her, but Willow didn't seem to notice. 

"You're going now? Can't it wait until the morning? The movie only just started." 

Buffy was already putting on her jacket. "It won't take long, you carry on without me."

Before Willow had the chance to protest any further Buffy was out of the door. She blinked back the tears she felt forming in her eyes. Why was it that no one seemed to have time for her? This was driving her crazy. Picking up the phone she quickly dialled a number.

"Xander? It's me. Buffy just bailed on me and I was wondering if I could come over for a bit. Ok, thank. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

Hanging up the phone Willow was glad that _one_ of her friends still seemed to have time for her. 

* * *

"Buffy?" 

Giles looked mildly surprised to find the Slayer stood on his doorstep. She looked almost embarrassed about being there.

"Giles, hi. Um....I think I might have left my bag here this morning."

The little voice popped up inside her head again, jeering at her constant stream of feeble excuses.

Steeping aside Giles allowed her in. 

"I haven't seen your bag, but you're welcome to have a look."

As Buffy entered the living room she felt a small shiver run through her. She was standing in the place where Spike has unconsciously confessed his love for her just a few hours ago. There was no sign of the vampire and a twinge of disappointment ran through her, that was why she'd come after all.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to face Giles who was looking at her with concern. 

"I understand you're probably a little...disturbed....by what happened with Spike this morning. I've chained him back up in the bath until we can work out whether whatever has been done to him is permanent. He still claims to have no memory of what he said whilst under the spell and I'm inclined to believe him."

"Giles, do you mind if I talk to him. Alone."

A frown marred hid featured. "Buffy, are you sure that's wise?"

"Please? I'm going to go crazy if I just leave it like this. I just want to find out for sure that he doesn't remember anything."

With a sigh he knew arguing with her was futile. "Very well, I'll be out here if you need me."

Smiling gratefully Buffy tentatively pushed open the door to the bathroom and stepped inside, closing it softly behind her. From his chained position in the bath a pale and dishevelled Spike looked up at her and glared.

"What the hell do you want? Come to torment the poor, helpless vampire some more have you? Sorry, Slayer, I'm not in the mood to play."

As he turned his head away from her Buffy was not deterred. Putting down the lid of the toilet she sat down and watched him. A few moments passed and finally Spike sighed, turning his head back to her.

"Why are you still here?"

Buffy swallowed hard as he fixed his eyes on her, eyes which at the moment showed hatred and annoyance, but beneath them she could see the faintest glimmer of something else. It was something she'd never noticed before, or chosen to ignore. Her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Spike?" She finally managed to croak. "Do you really not remember anything you said under that spell?"

Frowning with irritation Spike shook his head. "How many times am I going to have to tell you before it sinks through your thick skull?"

As his words resounded off the walls Buffy suddenly wondered just what she was doing here. Willow was right, if Spike couldn't remember what he'd said then there was no point dwelling on it. No matter what he felt for her he clearly wasn't going to admit it, not to himself and certainly not to her. Why would she even want him to?

Standing up she headed over to the door.

"Oh, so now you decide to bugger off?" Spike said bitterly, letting his head drop back onto the edge of the bath and not even flinching when it let out a dull crack.

"Well you _did_ tell me to leave." Buffy pointed out.

Raising his head Spike fixed his eyes on her once more. "And since when did you ever do what I ask you to? You never did tell me why you came here."

"It was a mistake." Buffy snapped, growing tired of this. "I thought that.....never mind, forget it."

Spike's eyes glittered, it was always more fun when they fought and he wasn't about to let her get away so easily. "What's wrong, pet? Scared?"

Buffy snorted. "Of you? Please! I'm more scared of a pet kitten than I am of you."

"Then why are you running away?"

She froze. How was she supposed to answer that? She wasn't even sure herself. Why had she come here? To see if Spike could remember his confession of love. So what if he did? There was no reason why she should care either way. 

So why was she still here?

* * *

Xander tried his hardest to listen patiently as Willow continued to rant. She'd been there for almost an hour and she was still talking about Buffy.

"I bet she didn't even want to talk to Giles." She continued. "I bet she just wanted to be away from me."

"Will, that's crazy. You know Buffy would be there for you unless it was something really important."

Willow wasn't listening. "Either that or I bet she wanted to see Spike. She pretended to be all freaked out that he loves her but I bet she's enjoying it really. In fact deep down I bet she feels something for him too. She's always had a thing for the undead. She can just replace one vampire with another."

Xander's jaw dropped, not having heard the last part of Willow's talk. "Spike....loves.....Buffy?"

But Willow still wasn't listening. "If she wants to spend so much time with him why don't they just get married."

* * *

"I'm not running." Buffy tried to explain, her hand still resting on the doorknob. "I just don't have any reason to be here."

"You could get me some blood." Spike suggested. "Watcher seems to have forgotten I'm here."

"Lucky him." Buffy grumbled. "Look, I'm not here to work as your personal waitress. If you're hungry I'll ask Giles to bring you something when he's done dealing with things that are actually important."

"Well, that's nice." Spike growled. "I thought us evil types were the ones who were supposed to be the experts on torture. Seems to me that you've got it perfected."

"What can I say?" Buffy replied. "You must bring out the bad side in me."

At that moment everything seemed to change. The look of anger melted from Spike's face leaving nothing but hopeful adoration, a similar look also covering Buffy's features.

"Buffy." Spike said softly. "There's something I need to ask you. I've been wanting to say this for some time but haven't been able to work up the courage."

Buffy could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't dare to hope for what he was going to say next. Walking over to the bathtub she knelt down beside him. "It's alright. You can say anything to me."

This seemed to reassure him a little and he took a deep breath before smiling. "Buffy, I love you. I think I have since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know now that there'll be no one else for me but you. Will you be my wife?"

She could feel the tears of joy build up in her eyes as he spoke. He had no idea how long she'd waited for those words to fall from his perfect lips. The look of anticipation on his face as he waited for her to give her answer was almost too much to bear.

"Oh, Spike." She smiled. "Of course I will."

A look of perfect joy filled his eyes and he leaned over to draw her into his arms. Unfortunately the chains held him back and he was unable to reach her. With a defeated sigh he lay back and did his best not to let the moment be ruined. Seeing the look on his face almost broke her heart and Buffy quickly hurried into the living room. Giles was in the kitchen making a cup of tea and she quickly grabbed the key to Spike's chains from his desk and hurried back into the bathroom. As she held out the key Spike's eyes shone once more and that alone was enough to make her happy.

Quickly unlocking the manacles she watched as Spike rubbed his chafed wrists and stretched now that he wasn't squashed in the bathtub. Finally he climbed out and moved over to her.

"I want to do this properly." He said, pulling his silver skull ring off his finger and kneeling down in front of her. "Buffy Anne Summers. Will you marry me?"

As he held up the ring to her Buffy took it from it and placed it on her finger. Amazingly it fit perfectly. "Yes, Spike. Of course I will."

With another joyful smile he climbed to his feet, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. As Buffy kissed him back she knew this was most definitely the happiest day of her life. 

"We should go and tell Giles." She said when they finally parted, slipping her hand into his. With a nod the now engaged couple made their way into the living room.

Emerging from the kitchen Giles jumped and almost dropped his cup of tea when he was Buffy standing in the living room. With Spike.

"Buffy?" He said cautiously. "Why is Spike no longer chained up?"

As they turned to face him he was rather surprised to see that both of them were smiling happily. 

"Everything has changed now. We can't keep Spike chained up, he's going to be my husband."

A deathly silence filled the room, shattered only by the sound of Giles' cup smashing on the floor as he stared at them as though they'd gone insane.

* * *

"It's not just Buffy." Willow complained, ignoring the fact that Xander was still trying to come to terms with the news about Spike's feelings for Buffy. "Giles is just as bad. He claims to see what I'm going through and to understand but he doesn't. He doesn't see anything."

* * *

"You can't be serious." Giles said for about the fifth time, removing his glasses and cleaning them just so he wouldn't have to look at the couple who were continually gazing at each other and kissing every thirty seconds. His stomach could only take so much.

"Giles, I know Spike isn't exactly your first choice for my husband. But I love him, please can you just be happy for me."

"I won't hurt her." Spike added. "I'd rather stake myself first."

"That's so sweet." Buffy cooed, pulling him in for yet another kiss.

Giles frantically pulled of his glasses again and it was then that he noticed that something seemed to be wrong, More wrong than Buffy and Spike kissing. It seemed to be getting darker. The lovesick couple didn't appear to have noticed but by the time he'd put his glasses back on everything was pitch black.

"Did someone turn the lights off?" He asked hopefully, fearing the truth more than anything else.

"What are you talking about?" He heard Spike ask and then felt a small hand on his arm, Buffy's.

"Giles, what's wrong?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I appear to be blind." He replied, his voice shaking as the reality of the situation hit him. "It must be a spell."

He hoped it was a spell anyway, spells could be reversed. If this was somehow natural then there was a chance that he could be like this forever.

Buffy guided him over to the couch and helped him to sit. Behind him he could hear Spike moving around.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to reverse." Spike said, flicking through the pages of a book he'd picked up. "There's a general reversal spell that will get rid of pretty much anything. We'll need some supplies but once we have them I think I can do it."

Giles sat there for a moment, not sure what to say. Spike was actually _helping_ him. He felt the couch move as Buffy stood up.

"Ok, I'll head over and get the supplies. It won't take long."

"I'll come with you." Spike said and Giles almost smirked when he could _hear_ the smile plastered on Spike's face.

"No, you stay here and take care of Giles. He needs you more than I do at the moment."

This suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. Although he was almost certain Spike couldn't hurt him, Giles wasn't sure he liked the thought of being left alone with a vampire while he was blind.

"I'm alright, really. You two get what you need."

"Giles, are you sure?" Buffy asked with concern. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine." Giles repeated. "You said yourself it won't take long."

"Come on, pet." Spike urged, not hiding the fact he wanted some alone time with her. "He said he'd be fine."

Moments later he heard the door open and close and with that he knew he was alone. With a sigh he found that he was actually relieved and closing his eyes, even though he didn't need to, he enjoyed the silence.

* * *

"Look, Will. I know this is hard for you." Xander said, finally able to get a word in. "But it won't last. The hurt will go away eventually, you'll meet someone new and things will be better."

"Yeah, because all relationships on the hellmouth work out nicely." Willow said bitterly. "I mean look at you, you've only had one human girlfriend and even then I'm not sure Cordelia qualifies. You're a demon magnet."

Before Xander could argue with her any further she stormed out of the basement, slamming the door behind her. Xander rubbed his temples, feeling a headache building up. He wished he could say something to help his best friend, but if she was going to attack him like this every time he tried then he wasn't sure he could.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up as Anya let herself in. With a smile she sat down next to him and kissed him softly. Demon magnet or not, Xander wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"I don't think your Watcher's going to be very happy about them not having all the ingredients." Spike said as he and Buffy left the magic shop. Under his arm he had a brown bag containing all the ingredients they needed bar one which they had to go back and collect tomorrow. In his other hand he held Buffy's tightly and didn't want to let go.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Buffy reassured. "It's only for one night and...Oh my god!"

Seeing something up ahead Buffy ran over, pulling Spike along with her. In front of them was a wedding dress shop with two or three dresses in the window standing on mannequins.

"Look at them." Buffy breathed in awe. "They're beautiful."

Her eyes fell on the dress in the centre of the window. It was a white, sleeveless gown with the skirts spreading out at the bottom. The bodice was decorated with white, stitched flowers and there was a tiara that went with it.

"That's the one." She whispered to Spike. "That's the dress I'm going to wear."

Spike studied it closely for a second, taking in every last detail. Finally he snorted. "You can't wear that. It looks like a meringue."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as Spike shattered her dreams with one quick comment, then she found herself growing angry. "And what exactly do you know about dresses? I'd like to see you pick something better."

"Fine!" Spike retorted, "I will."

Peering through the window he scanned the vast array of dresses until his eyes fell on the perfect one. 

"That one." He said, pointing. Buffy followed the direction of her fingers until her eyes fell on the one he'd picked. It could hardly be called a dress, the skirt was barely short enough to cover anything and the top was so low cut there was no way she'd be able to walk down the aisle without her breasts falling out.

"I can't wear that!" She exclaimed in horror, her eyes still fixed on the monstrosity. "It's so skanky."

"Skanky?" Spike questioned. "It's hot. You'll look great in it."

"I'm _not_ wearing it!" Buffy repeated.

Spike wriggled his eyebrows. "You'll just have to walk down the aisle naked then, because I'm not marrying a meringue."

"If I get married to you in that _thing_ then I practically _will _be naked. Look, this is my day and I want to wear that pretty dress."

Tears began to build up in her eyes at the prospect of the whole wedding being ruined because Spike wanted her to dress like a ho.

"Maybe we should call the whole thing off." She finally sniffed, determined not to cry in front of him.

Looking over at his fiancée Spike almost felt his chest cave in when he saw how upset she was and realised this he was responsible for it. Dropping the bag of supplies his moved over to her and stroked her cheek, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Pet, I'm sorry. You're right. This is your day and I know you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear. If you want that dress then it's yours."

Buffy's face lit up at his words and the tears which had threatened to fall quickly disappeared. Throwing herself into her arms she hugged him tight.

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"Buffy?"

Pulling apart from Spike Buffy turned to see Riley walking towards them, looking a little confused. She beamed at him, another person to share the great news with.

"Riley, I'm glad you're here. I have something I need to tell you."

Casting a curious glance at Spike who was scowling at the interrupted kiss, Riley wondered why he seemed so familiar. 

Buffy moved closer to Spike and slipped her arm through his. "Riley, I want you to meet Spike, my fiancé."

Riley stared at her for a moment, waiting for the punchline to the joke. When it didn't come he realised she was serious. "Your what?"

"My fiancé." Buffy repeated. "Spike, this is Riley, he's in my Psychology class."

Spike gave the man in front of him the once over and a curt nod. He looked like even more of a ponce than Xander.

Riley still seemed to be having difficulty coming to terms with what he was hearing. The girl who he really thought liked him, who he'd been able to see himself dating, was announcing that she was getting married some someone who looked like a reject from the 1980s. He just wished he could put his finger on where he knew the guy from, perhaps it was something to do with that rather tragic Billy Idol impression he was doing.

"Spike?" He finally managed to ask. "That's an...unusual name."

"No stranger than Riley." Spike retorted, wishing this guy would go away so that he could get back to kissing Buffy.

At the sound of the British accent Riley's eyes widened in horror. Now he knew where he's seen the guy before. It was Hostile 17. Buffy had just inadvertently gotten engaged to a vampire. The problem was he couldn't tell her now without revealing that he was actually a member of the Initiative.

"I've just had a great idea!" Buffy suddenly exclaimed, pulling Riley from his thoughts. "We still haven't got a best man for the wedding, and since Spike doesn't have any friends maybe you could do it. Xander's an usher so he's out."

Riley's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of something to say, this was getting crazier by the second. Spike however was quick to make his thoughts known

"I'm not having him! I mean look at him, Corn-fed American Joe with less fashion sense than Xander and worse hair than Angel."

"You think I'm an Angel?" Riley asked, now beginning to wonder if he'd left his brain a couple of streets back.

"Not _an_ Angel." Buffy explained. "Angel was a guy I used to date."

She turned to Spike. "Well, you know that Angel is the only other choice if you don't want Riley to do it."

At the mention of his rival's name Spike's jaw clenched tight. "Fine, that's a brilliant plan. I can have Angel as my best man and you can have Dru as your maid of honour."

"You always do that!" Buffy yelled. "I mention Angel's name and you have to bring Drusilla into it as well. I'm starting to wonder if you'd prefer to marry her rather than me. Or maybe you're just going to imagine it's her."

Spike shook his head with remorse and pulled her into his arms again. "Impossible. You're my girl, the only one I want."

"I'm sorry I mentioned Angel." Buffy said, snuggling close to him. "And we don't have to have Riley if you don't want. We'll work something out." 

Seeing that they were about to kiss again, and had apparently forgotten he was there Riley cleared his throat loudly. They pulled apart quickly and Spike glared at him.

"Are you still here?"

Ignoring him Riley took Buffy's arm and pulled her to one side. This had to end now before she got hurt.

"Buffy, you can't marry him."

"Why not?" Buffy asked with a small pout, first Giles now Riley. Wasn't anyone out there going to just be happy for them?

"Because...." Riley stumbled to think of a good reason without betraying himself. "I'm pretty sure I saw him on the news. I think he's a member of one of those gangs that's been spotted in town."

Buffy frowned. "Riley, don't be stupid. Spike isn't in a gang. Look, I know why you're doing this. I'm sorry Spike was rude to you and I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. But I love him, and nothing you or anyone else says is going to change that."

"But he's dangerous." Riley persisted. "If you marry him you'll only get hurt, or worse."

"I can take care of myself." Buffy replied. "Besides, Spike can't hurt anyone. I know he looks dangerous but he's not, really."

As she turned to go back to him Riley grabbed hold of her arm. "I can't let you do this Buffy."

Glancing down at the hand clasped around her arm and Buffy decided she'd had enough. It was sweet that Riley had been concerned about her, but now he'd crossed the line.

"Take your hand off me." She hissed.

"No." Riley replied firmly. "I'm not going to let you go off and get yourself killed."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You're not going to _let_ me marry the man I love?"

Taking hold of his hand she pried his fingers from her arm and shoved him away, using enough of her strength to send him stumbling backwards but not enough to hurt him. Turning around she made her way back over to Spike.

"We're leaving."

Spike nodded, picking up the bag from where he'd dropped it and not looking back at Riley. He could tell something had happened between them but he didn't know what it was and at the moment he didn't care. She was marrying him and that was all that mattered.

Wrapping one arm around her the two of them disappeared into the night and didn't look back.

* * *

"We're back." Buffy called as she and Spike stepped through Giles' door. "They were all out of Tagas Root at the shop but they'll have more tomorrow."

She stopped as she saw Xander and Anya sat beside Giles on the couch. They two of them stood when they heard her.

"Hey guys." Buffy said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We appear to be having a problem." Giles said from his seat on the couch. "It seems that Willow has done some sort of spell and it is manifesting itself without her even realising it."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, wishing that Giles would learn to use words that were less than 3 syllables.

"Willow came over to see me when you left." Xander said. "She told me that you and Spike should get married, that Giles didn't see anything and that I was a demon magnet. Not long after she left we got attacked by demon after demon. She literally made me a demon magnet, I can't get away from them."

"Well that explains why Giles went blind, but what does it have to do with me and Spike?" 

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Buffy, you're engaged to a _vampire_. One who until recently was trying to kill you. Doesn't that strike you as a little off?"

Buffy shook her head. "I know Spike and I have had our differences in the past, but I love him Xander, and he loves me. Why can't any of you accept that."

"Because it's not_ real_." Giles said with exasperation as he climbed to his feet. "Willow's spell is merely making you _think_ you're in love."

Buffy shook her head again. "No, you're wrong."

Spike looked confused. "It doesn't feel like a spell to me."

"Look, we can't talk about this now." Buffy said before any of the others could reply. "Willow's still out there and if she doesn't know what she's doing she could really hurt someone. We need to find her and get her to fix this."

A general murmur of agreement went through the others and they headed out, Buffy and Spike at the front while Xander and Anya guided Giles at the rear.

* * *

It was only a short distance to the college but Buffy really hoped they didn't run into any of the demons that were after Xander. She could probably manage to take them but with Spike unable to fight and Giles blind it was going to be difficult to avoid casualties. 

The building was in sight when she heard the low growl. Demons. Three of them. She should have guessed really, nothing ran smoothly in her life. She felt Spike tense beside her and knew that he was intending on trying to fight.

"Get Giles out of here." She hissed as she formed a fighting stance. "I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"I'm not leaving you." Spike replied firmly, adopting the same pose she was using. "It might hurt like hell but I'll do what I can."

"I can handle this, Spike. Get Giles out of here. You might not care what happens to you but I do, and I care about Giles too. I know I can trust you to keep him safe."

Finally he lowered his fists and nodded. "Right. I'll take the watcher to your room. Hopefully Willow will be there and I can get her to undo this."

With a nod she hurled herself at the first demon, delivering it a series of brutal punches and kicks. Spike almost wanted to stay; he loved watching her fight. Then he remembered what she's asked him to do and moved back to where Xander and Anya were doing their best to keep another of the demons away from Giles. As Spike laid a hand on the watcher's arm he swung around and punched him squarely on the jaw, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. "For a retired librarian you pack a mean punch."

Giles' sightless eyes scanned the area looking for the source of the voice. "Spike?"

He nodded and then realised how pointless that was. "Yeah, it's me. I'm moving over to you now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit me again."

Giles nodded and relaxed when he felt Spike's hand on his arm this time. "What's happening?"

"We've got a bit of demon company. Don't worry, Buffy's taking care of it. She told me to take you up to her room and look for Red."

"Alright." Giles said with a nod, knowing that he could trust Buffy to make the right decision. "Let's go."

Since the demons were only interested in getting to Xander they paid no attention to the fact that Giles and Spike were leaving. Instead they tried to get past Buffy, who was determined to stop them.

Halfway down the path Spike glanced over his shoulder to see how Buffy was doing. Two out of the three demons were fighting Buffy and she seemed to be having trouble fending them off. Xander and Anya were still struggling with the third demon. Spike let go of Giles, unable to run away while the woman he loved was fighting for her life.

"Wait here." He instructed, knowing that Giles was of no interest to the demons. Running back over to the main group he wondered what he could do to help without getting himself killed in the process. 

"Hey!" He finally yelled, hoping to distract at least one of the demons away from Buffy, allowing her more room to fight. Sure enough one of the demons turned to face him, snarling. 

"You get your kicks from fighting a girl do you? How about taking on someone a bit closer to your own size."

With another snarl the demon lunged at him, driving his claws deep into Spike's shoulder. With a cry of pain he was flipped over the demon's head and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Spike!" Buffy cried as she saw the man she loved lying injured on the floor. A cold rage flooded through her and she snapped the neck of the demon she was fighting before throwing herself at the one who had hurt Spike.

Dispatching him as quickly as the first she hurried over to Spike and knelt down beside him. His shoulder didn't seem too bad. Thanks to his vampiric healing the wound had all but stopped bleeding, but his eyes were closed and he was lying still.

"Spike?" She asked fearfully. "Are you ok?"

She sighed in relief when his eyes opened and he looked lovingly up at her. "Did you get him, pet?"

With a smile she leant down. "I got him."

They began to kiss, forgetting that Xander and Anya still had their own demon to fight.

* * *

Willow, her shoulders slumped, made her way slowly back to her dorm. After leaving Xander's she'd spent most of the evening just walking around. She's said some pretty harsh things about her friends; they were only trying to help after all. She'd have to apologise to Xander in the morning and hope that he hadn't told Buffy or Giles what she'd said about them.

As she neared the college she heard a scream ring out and quickly followed the sound of it, hoping she'd be able to help whoever was in trouble. 

Reaching a small clearing she froze, a look of horror on her face as she took in the scene before her. Anya was in the process of being throttled by some kind of demon as Xander did his best to pull it away. A little further behind them Buffy and Spike lay on the ground, absorbed in a kiss and apparently oblivious as to what was going on around them. To one side Giles was looking around blankly, his hands stretched out at he tried to feel his way around.

"Willow!" Xander yelled, spotting his friend. "Whatever spell you did. You have to undo it. Now!"

The horror on Willow's face deepened as Xander's words sunk in. She was responsible for this. The cruel words she'd used to Xander had come to pass and now everyone was in trouble. Closing her eyes she focused her energies and began to chant.

Let the healing begin

Let my will be safe again

As these words of peace are spoken

Let this harmful spell be broken

A white light flashed and when it cleared the demon Xander and Anya had been fighting was gone. Giles had lowered his hands and blinked as he looked around at his new surroundings. One the ground Buffy and Spike continued to kiss for a spit second before jerking apart. Their eyes met and after a momentary look of initial shock, it was replaced by love.

"Buffy?" Spike asked uncertainly, taking in the fact that she was still lying on top of him.

"Shh." She hushed gently, not wanting this moment to end. She could still remember everything that had happened under the spell, and although she knew that marrying Spike was crazy she couldn't get rid of the feelings she had for him. Maybe they'd been there the whole time and she just hadn't wanted to admit it. All she knew was that two minutes ago she's felt happier and more alive than she could remember feeling since being called as the Slayer. There was no way she was going to just let that go. Looking at Spike she could see that he felt the same way and leant down to kiss him.

Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya all moved to stand around this kissing couple.

"Dear Lord, I almost wish I was blind again." Giles sighed.

"I'm sure Willow can sort that out for you." Xander replied. "And while you're at it Will, any chance you could make me blind too?"

Willow smiled sheepishly, her eyes still fixed on Buffy and Spike. Maybe something good had come out of all this after all.

The End


	18. Fluffy Hush

Title: Fluffy Hush (Ep 17 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start.

Dedications: To my wonderful betas Becca and Isabelle.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Professor Walsh spoke Buffy did her best to listen attentively and scribble down notes at the same time. Psychology seemed to be her best class and it was certainly the one she found the most interesting so she wanted to do well.

"Human nature." The Professor was saying. "Something which has fascinated scholars, philosophers, theologians and of course psychologists for centuries. It's the little things that make us tick which define who we really are. Some people have argued that human nature is universal, that there are set rules which people live by. Others would argue that since no two people are the same it is impossible to predict how they will act."

At that moment the door to the lecture hall burst open and Spike strode in, his eyes scanning over the students until they met Buffy's.

"This is a perfect example." Professor Walsh continued, barely looking at Spike. "No one could have predicted that this man would just walk into the room like this."

Buffy looked around in confusion, waiting for someone to question what was going on, but they were all listening to the professor and taking notes, Willow included. Getting up from her seat she walked down to the front until she was stood in front of Spike. Professor Walsh was still talking and the students were still busy writing.

"Spike?" Buffy finally asked, realising that no one seemed bothered that he was there. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? How did you get out in the daylight?"

"I didn't." He replied and before she could say another word he leant in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her as though the fate of the world depended on it. Buffy wanted to fight, to hit him, push him away, but her body didn't seem to agree. Relaxing against him she deepened the kiss, feeling as though she couldn't let go.

When they finally pulled back she became aware that the lecture hall was now empty and lit only by the moonlight which was streaming in from one of the windows.

"See?" Spike said. "No daylight."

Opening her mouth to ask him what was going on she was silenced by his finger pressed gently on her lips.

"Shh." He hushed gently, shaking his head. "We don't need words."

Buffy nodded, not complaining when he slipped his hand into hers and led her out into the corridor. She could hear someone humming and turning to Spike she saw him point down to the far end of the corridor. Following his gaze her eyes fell on a little girl who was walking towards her slowly, a small wooden box in her hands. As she walked the girl began to sing, a sweet sounding nursery rhyme but with eerily haunting words.

__

Can't even shout  
Can't even cry  
The gentlemen are coming by  
Looking in windows  
Knocking on doors  
They need to take seven  
And they might take yours  
Can't call to mom  
Can't say a word  
You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard

Resisting the urge to shudder Buffy turned back to Spike only to find him nowhere in sight. Opening her mouth to call his name she stopped as she caught a fleeting glance of a figure out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't Spike though; it was something much worse.

"I'll expect your reports in by the end of the week."

Jolting up in her seat Buffy became aware that she was back in the lecture hall and it was daylight once again.

"Nice nap?" Willow asked with a smile as she gathered her things together.

It had been a dream. Of course it had been a dream. But it seemed so real. Especially the little girl's song. She had a feeling it meant something. She'd have to go and see Giles as soon as she could.

"I didn't snore did I?" She asked Willow sheepishly, not wanting to tell her friend about the dream until she was sure it meant something. She especially didn't want to mention the part about Spike.

Willow grinned. "There may have been a little drooling but you managed to stay quiet."

With a smile Buffy grabbed her things and the two of them made their way back to the dorm.

"Are you going to Wicca group this afternoon?" Buffy asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give it a try, might be nice to meet some other magically inclined friends."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I'm going to head over and see Giles. I figure he could use some company."

"Yeah, I can't imagine being cooped up in a house with Spike can be much fun."

Buffy froze. She'd forgotten Spike was going to be there. How was she supposed to face him after the dream she'd had? Maybe she could just call Giles and tell him about it over the phone. No, she'd already stayed away for over a week after the disastrous spell that had made her get engaged to Spike. She knew Giles was starting to worry so she'd just have to hope that Spike would be asleep. It was the middle of the day after all.

"Well, I'd better go." Buffy said, forcing herself to smile almost a little too brightly. "Have fun at Wicca group and I'll see you later."

Waving goodbye Buffy headed outside and began the short walk to Giles' apartment.

* * *

The house seemed almost too quiet as Buffy pushed open the door and let herself in, as Giles had told her and the scoobies they were welcome to do any time.

"Giles?" She called from the hallway. "Are you home?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Hearing her Watcher scream Buffy ran into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Giles and Spike were both sat on the couch, staring in wide-eyed horror at the _television_.

On the screen a young woman was kneeling down beside the body of a young man and sobbing dramatically.

"Oh, Ethan, I'll never forget you, my love. Please forgive me for what I've done."

As the titles began to roll the look on Giles and Spike's faces didn't change.

"He...died." Spike finally said, sounding stunned. "After all she did for him."

"Maybe they'll bring him back." Giles said hopefully. "From what you've told me that sort of thing happens a lot."

Spike nodded numbly. "If they don't I'll be the first to write a strongly worded letter to the network."

Buffy couldn't help but smile as she watched the two men bonding over a stupid soap opera. It was almost sweet, in a really weird kind of way.

"Tea?" Spike asked, climbing to his feet. 

Giles shook his head. "I could do with something a little stronger after that. Honestly Spike, I can't believe I let you talk me into watching that show with you."

Spike's eyes glittered mischievously as he pulled a flask of bourbon out of his pocket and handed it to Giles. "Come on Rupert, you're just as hooked as I am now. Admit it."

Taking a swig from the flask Giles suddenly noticed Buffy for the first time and put it down, jumping to his feet. He didn't like her to see him drinking. 

"B-Buffy?" He stammered nervously, hoping she hadn't seen any of his little display. "H-how long have you been here?"

"Only a couple of minutes." She replied, smiling as Giles nervously removed his glasses and began to clean them. "Enjoy the show?"

"Well...I....yes." He stammered, cleaning his glasses more furiously and causing Buffy to grin.

She deliberately didn't make any eye contact with Spike. Unfortunately he seemed to pick up on this and made a point of addressing her directly.

"You should have come over a little sooner, pet. I could have introduced you to some quality television."

Finally raising her eyes to meet his she willed her cheeks not to flush red as she spoke. "Well, I'd love to but unlike you I can still kill things and I have a job to do. Giles, I need your help. I had this dream and I think it might be Slayer related. It was pretty weird."

Seeing that this was a business rather than a social call Giles nodded and the two of them moved into the kitchen, leaving Spike alone with the tv. It didn't take long for Buffy to tell Giles what she'd dreamt, leaving out the part involving Spike.

"The Gentlemen?" Giles queried as he fixed himself a cup of tea. "I'm not familiar with them."

Peering his head around the door he frowned as he saw Spike lying sprawled on the couch, his boot-clad feet resting on one of the cushions.

"Spike, have you heard of a group called The Gentlemen?"

Spike raised his head so that he was peering over the top of the couch. "Who?"

"The Gentlemen." Giles repeated.

"Is that some sort of retro band that I somehow missed out on?"

Giles sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

Wandering back into the kitchen Giles braced himself for the next problem he was about to face.

"Well, I'll look into my books for references to The Gentlemen. In the meantime just carry on with your patrolling as normal and keep a lookout for anything suspicious."

"Something suspicious on the hellmouth?" Buffy asked with a smile. "Do you have a year while I make a list? Ok, I'd better head back. Let me know if you find anything, ok? It's always nice to know what I'm up against."

"Buffy, before you go I need to ask you something." Giles said hesitantly. "I wouldn't even consider it if there was any other option but I've already asked Xander and it seems he has already made plans with Anya."

"This sounds serious." Buffy said with mock fear. "What's up?"

"I have a friend from England coming to visit and I'd like us to be alone. I'd appreciate it if Spike stayed with you and Willow for a couple of days."

Buffy's eyes widened so much that she thought they might fall out of her head. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Buffy. If there was any other alternative then you know I'd use it. It's only for a couple of days, I'm sure he won't be too much trouble."

Buffy wished with all her heart that there was some rational reason for why Spike couldn't stay with her but to her dismay she couldn't think of anything. It wasn't like Spike could hurt any of them and she felt a little guilty about denying Giles a little companionship just because of a stupid dream she's had.

"Alright." She sighed. "He can stay."

Giles smiled, he knew this was difficult for Buffy but he trusted she'd do the right thing and she had. "I'll stock up on blood for him today so that you don't have to buy any. Thank you for this, Buffy."

"Thank me when the two days are over." Buffy smiled wearily. "I can't guarantee Spike will come out of this in one piece."

Giles knew that this was just for show, there was no way Buffy would kill Spike while he was defenceless like this, no matter what she said. The two of them moved back into the living room where Spike still lay sprawled on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable." Giles said. "Once the sun sets you're moving in with Buffy for a couple of days."

Spike bolted upright at that and stared with wide eyes at both him and the Slayer. "Are you INSANE?? I'm not staying with her. She'll dust me after two minutes."

"Only if you do something to deserve it." Buffy grumbled. "Just be ready at sunset ok, I'm as unhappy about this as you are so we'll just have to deal."

Before Spike could argue any further Buffy was gone.

"Fantastic." Spike muttered after she was gone. "William the Bloody shackin' up with the Slayer."

* * *

"Spike's staying _here_?" Willow asked in disbelief as Buffy informed her of the situation.

"I'm sorry Will, I don't like it either. But I felt I owed it to Giles to give him a couple of days off from Spike. It's no big, we can keep him tied up and gag him if he starts being a pain in the ass."

Willow smiled and nodded. "I guess it won't be the end of the world having him here."

Glancing at her watch Buffy stood up. "Well, the sun will be down in a few minutes. I guess it's time for me to go and collect our house guest."

* * *

"I just want to go on the record as saying this is a bad idea." Spike complained as he and Buffy made their way along the corridor back to the dorm room.

"Well fortunately no one cares what you think so why don't you just stop complaining for five minutes."

Pushing open the door the two of them stepped inside and Spike eyed the room appraisingly. It was alright, decidedly girly which was to be expected he supposed. Two beds and a small tv in the corner.

"I don't suppose you've got cable?" He asked, almost hopefully.

Buffy shook her head. "Spike, this isn't a hotel. We're students. No cable."

He sighed ruefully. "Great, that means I'm going to miss Passions. Maybe Giles will tape it for me. Your Watcher's becoming quite a fan, you know."

Buffy rolled her eyes, the gag idea seeming like a good one with each second that passed.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Spike asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Buffy snapped. "This isn't a hotel. You're sleeping on the floor."

"Well, that's not very hospitable." Spike smirked, his eyes glittering. There was fun to be had here. "Are you sure you don't want someone to snuggle up with?"

Buffy merely glared and pointed at a space on the floor between the two beds. "I'm not opposed to gagging you so you can either sleep there and like it or get knocked out and tied up."

Spike raised an eyebrow, a grin forming at the corner of his lips. "Slayer! You didn't strike me as the bondage type. Still, if you want to have a go I'm sure I can oblige."

Buffy sighed, she'd only been with him for a short while and she was already getting a headache. How Giles had put up with Spike this long she'd never know.

"It's too early to sleep anyway." He continued, ignoring her obvious exasperation. "Why don't we watch a film or something. You _do_ have a video don't you?"

Buffy nodded, still not entirely comfortable being around Spike after their 'engagement'. Willow on the other hand seemed quite happy with the idea. A movie gave them something to focus on and meant there wouldn't be much talking required.

"What should we watch?" She asked, searching through her video collection.

"None of that girly crap." Spike replied. "Something with plenty of violence."

He took a seat on the bed next to Buffy, smirking when she shifted away from him.

"No need to be bashful, pet. It's not like I can bite you."

Eventually they decided to watch The Terminator. Plenty of violence for Spike and a love story for Willow and Buffy. By the time the movie had finished Willow was sniffling quietly and Spike looked bored, having lost interest as soon as the final battle was over.

"I guess we should get some sleep now." Buffy said, hoping Spike would take the hint and get off her bed. Amazingly he did, slipping off the edge and settling himself on the floor. 

As he struggled to get himself comfortable Buffy couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Not guilty enough to give him her bed though. She lifted her pillow to retrieve her pyjamas and when Willow suddenly exclaimed

"Spike! What are you doing?!"

Snapping her head round Buffy's eyes widened as she saw that Spike had now removed his shirt and was in the process of removing his boots. She had intended on yelling at him herself but she found her throat had suddenly dried up, her eyes involuntarily lingering on his muscles.

"Um, getting ready for bed?" Spike replied.

"Not naked you're not!" Buffy replied, now trying to look at anything but Spike's body.

A smirk curled up at the side of his lips. "Why not, pet? Scared I'll get you all hot and bothered."

"Hardly." She replied. "Here."

She threw a blanket and pillow at him and hurried out of the room before he could see her blushing.

With a grin Spike settled himself down properly and was asleep almost instantly. 

"It could have gone worse tonight." Willow mused as she brushed her hair, having quickly joined Buffy in the washroom. "At least you and Spike weren't trying to kill each other."

"Give it time." Buffy grimaced. "I swear if he says one more thing to piss me off we'll be sharing our dorm with a pile of dust."

The two girls made their way back to the room and manoeuvring themselves around the sleeping vampire on the floor they climbed into their beds and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Buffy awoke to dull rays of sunlight filtering in through the drawn curtains. After yawning and stretching her stiff muscles she glanced of at Willow's bed and saw that her friend was still sleeping. Climbing out of bed she almost tripped over Spike who she'd forgotten was sleeping on the floor. As she looked down at him she couldn't help but smile. All she could see was the top of his head poking out from underneath the blanket. His hair was mussed and sticking up in all directions while the rest of him remained buried. 

As she tried to stifle a giggle she realised with horror that she was actually thinking how cute he looked. Cute! Spike! These were not the sorts of feelings she should be having for him. With a shake of her head she grabbed her wash things and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

As Buffy wandered back into the dorm she saw that Willow was now awake and looking down at Spike, a look of amusement on her face.

"You think we should wake him?" Buffy asked. Or at least she thought she had. She'd felt her mouth forming the words but she hadn't heard them. Clearing her throat she tried again

'You think we should wake him?'

Willow now looked stricken, fear etched across her features.

'Buffy! I can't hear!' Buffy saw Willow mouth the words but nothing came out. Something was very wrong, and she didn't think it was anything to do with their ears. She's been able to hear everything else just fine. Shaking her head she pointed at her mouth.

'We can't speak' She mouthed clearly.

Although she still looked scared Willow nodded. Something had clearly happened to them in the night. She idly wondered if it was just the two of them that had been affected. At that moment both her and Buffy's eyes fell on Spike who still lay sleeping.

Kneeling down beside him Buffy shook him roughly by the shoulders. Spike jerked awake and on instinct his fist shot out and connected sharply with her jaw. Both of them fell backwards, Buffy from the force and shock of the punch and Spike from the pain in his head. It only took a few seconds for them both to recover and once they had Spike sat up and glared at her.

'What the hell are you doing?' He attempted to yell, a frown marring his featured when no words came out. Buffy sighed and climbed to her feet, grabbing a pen and piece of paper from her desk. She scribbled a note and handed it to Spike

__

Something's happened to us and we've lost out voices. We need to get to Giles'

Spike read it and handed it to Willow who immediately nodded frantically. Spike pointed to himself and then to the window, shaking his head. Buffy nodded in understanding as she realised Spike wouldn't be able to go anywhere until the sun set.

'Sewers?' She mouthed.

Spike put his boots on as he tried to think of where all the entrances were. He guessed there must be somewhere in the building he could use. He nodded. Buffy scribbled another note and handed it to him.

__

Go now. As soon as Willow and I are dressed we'll head over and meet you there.

Spike nodded again, grabbed his shirt, slipping it on as he headed out of the door. Buffy showed the note to Willow and the two of them hurriedly began to dress.

* * *

By the time Willow and Buffy had arrived at Giles' Spike, Xander and Anya were already there. On the way they'd also discovered that it wasn't just them. The whole town appeared to have lost their voices.

As they walked through the door Buffy immediately noticed the piles of books all over the floor and piled up on the table. Xander, Anya, Giles and a woman Buffy assumed was Giles' friend were busy reading while Spike sat on the couch, holding a damp cloth to one side of his face. Seeing Buffy and Willow enter Giles moved over to greet them. Willow joined the others to research and Buffy gestured to Spike with a questioning look. Giles pulled a scrap of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote her a quick note.

__

Spike got a little burned running from the sewer entrance to my house. It's nothing serious.

Buffy nodded and wrote her own note on a piece of paper she'd been carrying around with her.

__

Do we know what's going on yet?

Giles shook his head and gestured back to the others who were still researching. Buffy nodded and moved over to where Spike was sat. Taking a seat beside him she gently took his hand and moved the cloth away so she could inspect the damage. Giles was right, it wasn't too bad. The skin on the right hand side of his face was bright red and starting to peel. But it hadn't blistered so that was a good sign. It was probably quite painful though.

Seeing a jar of salve on the table she picked it up and scooped some onto her fingers. Spike watcher her warily as she tried to indicate that it would be alright. He nodded but immediately flinched as the salve made contact with his tender skin. He could tell she was trying to be as gentle as she could and she gave him a sympathetic smile when she noticed his pain. When she was done he managed a smile of thanks and the two of them made their way over to the others to help with the research.

By nightfall they had made a little progress. Giles had made a list of an array of demons and monsters that could have been responsible for stealing their voices. Buffy had left for patrol just after sundown, knowing that there would be chaos until people got their voices back. Another hour passed when something caught Giles' eye. As he continued to read his eyes widened and finally he scribbled a hasty note to the others

__

I think I've found it. We need to head over to the University so I can explain it properly. One of us should go and find Buffy.

As soon as Spike had read it he stood up and grabbed his coat. The others looked on, puzzled, as he scribbled a note and threw it on the table, walking out before any of them even had the chance to pick it up. As the door slammed Xander read what he had written

__

I'll find the Slayer and we'll meet you there

Xander shook his head and showed the note to the others. Spike was an idiot. If anyone out there attacked him there was no way he could defend himself. Going out alone like this was only going to result in him getting dusted.

* * *

Buffy had been right, the whole town was going crazy. Riots were starting out all over and people were looting every shop they came across. It was amazing how the loss of speech had caused the whole community to collapse on itself like this. Buffy had done her best to break up as many fights as she could and to try and calm people down but she could see she was fighting a losing battle. What these people needed were their voices back.

Finally she'd admitted defeat and decided to head back to Giles and see if they'd had any luck finding out what was causing this.

Unbeknownst to her Spike was wandering around town looking for her and had been for some time. He'd been lucky so far, keeping himself to himself and no one had bothered him. He hated this, having to shrink away from everyone like a coward and not even being able to defend himself if he needed to. For a moment he questioned why on earth he'd been stupid enough to come out alone like this. Then he remembered Buffy. He couldn't forget the tenderness she'd used when tending his burns. It probably didn't mean anything to her, but the way she'd touched him had left him with the insane urge to help her in any way he could. Whatever it was that stopped him from hurting people was obviously making him soft

__

Like baby food, he thought with a smile, remembering back to the last time he and Buffy had fought side by side. With a wistful sigh he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to do that again. Somehow he doubted that whatever had been done to him was easily reversible, and even if it was Buffy would stake him if he so much as sniffed a human throat.

It was then that he saw her heading back through town and from the looks of things heading back to towards Giles.

'Buffy' He called, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity when no words came out. He ran after her.

* * *

Lost in her own thoughts Buffy reacted instinctively when the felt the hand on her arm. Swinging around her fist connected sharply with her attacker, but it was only when she saw Spike stumble back that she realised what she'd done.

Wiping the blood from his nose Spike glared at her and she shrugged helplessly, indicating that she hadn't meant to hit him. Spike relaxed a little and pointed in the direction of the College. Buffy frowned, not understanding what he meant. With a sigh Spike took hold of her hand and began to pull her in that direction.

After a few minutes Buffy realised where they were headed and gestured to Spike that she understood. Much to her surprise however, he merely nodded and carried on walking, not letting go of her hand. What surprised her more was the fact that she wasn't pulling away from him, in fact she rather the liked the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers, it reminded her of the dream she'd had in class the day before.

They continued to walk like that until they reached the main building of the college. Xander was stood outside waiting for them and as soon as Buffy saw him she detached her hand from Spike's ignoring the way his body tensed at the loss of contact. The two of them joined Xander and together they made their way inside.

* * *

Giles was all ready for them in one of the lecture halls and as soon as Buffy, Spike and Xander had taken their seats he began his presentation. Switching on the projector he'd set up Giles pressed play on a small tape recorder and some creepy violin music began to play. He placed the first transparency on the projector. On it was written The Gentlemen, and underneath was a photocopied picture of a group of demons. 

Buffy flinched when she saw the name of the demons, remembering her dream, including the part with Spike. She glanced over at him but he was looking with interest at the screen. She focused back and studied the picture carefully. The demons were certainly creepy looking, tall and thin with their skin stretched tightly over their bones and dressed all in black. Somehow they reminded her of a nightmare version of undertakers.

Giles moved on to the next transparency. 'They are fairy tale monsters' was written, along with another picture of them.

The next one almost made Buffy laugh. The words 'They come to a town' were written, along with a rather childish drawing, which Giles must have done himself of the demons standing on the outskirts of town. 

'They steal all the voices so no one can scream' said the next transparency, along with a hand drawn picture of the demons pulling some sort of mist out of someone's throat.

'They need seven human hearts.' A gory picture of someone's heart being cut out accompanied this.

Buffy shuddered and grabbed a piece of paper, writing a note on it.

__

How do I kill them?

Giles nodded and put up the next transparency. 'In the stories the princess screamed and they all died.'

Willow pulled a CD out of her bag and pointed at it. Giles shook his head and put up the next transparency. 'A _real_ human voice'

With that he switched off the projector and the tape recorder. The rest of the gang moved to the front of the room to stand with him. 

__

I've got to find these guys before they get their first heart. I'll walk you guys home and then I'm going to start looking. Buffy wrote on a piece of paper.

Giles nodded and the group of them filed out and began the walk home. First of all they dropped Willow off at her dorm, she was going to look into finding a spell that would either restore their voices or help them find The Gentlemen. Next they dropped Xander and Anya off at Xander's, it was clear they wanted some alone time and since there was nothing else for them to do Buffy figured it would be best to just leave them to it.

The final stop was Giles'. Olivia came out to meet them, worry evident on her face. Giles gave her a reassuring smile and the two of them headed inside, their arms around each other. Now alone with Spike Buffy gestured to the road they had just come down, indication that she was going to head out and start looking for The Gentlemen. Spike nodded but as Buffy turned to leave he grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. For a moment they just stared at each other, Buffy's eyes wide and her breathing unconsciously rapid. For a split second she thought he was going to kiss her and almost without realising it she leant a little closer. Finally, however, he let go of her arm and mouthed 'be careful'. Her shoulders slumped and with a nod she turned and headed out.

As soon as Buffy was out of site Spike mentally kicked himself. He'd come within an inch of kissing her and from the looks of things she'd wanted him to too. He didn't know what it was that had made him pull back. Maybe it was because they were _supposed_ to be enemies or maybe it was because he knew deep down that once they got their voices back she wouldn't touch him with a twenty-foot pole. He just wished they could talk about this.

Glancing back at the door he realised he really didn't want to sit around watching Giles and his girlfriend have a snog and maybe even a shag. His eyes drifted back to the empty road that Buffy had just walked down. With a sigh he went after her.

* * *

Slumping down on a bench near the college Buffy buried her head in her hands. She was exhausted. She'd been searching for The Gentlemen for hours and had found nothing. Wherever they were they didn't want to be found. Or course it didn't make things any easier that she couldn't ask any of her demon sources for information since they were all as voiceless as she was. She was rapidly running out of options.

As she pondered what to do next, she didn't hear the group of demons approaching her from behind.

* * *

Spike was running out of places to look. He'd searched most of town and so far had found no trace of Buffy. As a last resort he decided to wander over to the dorm and see if she was there with Willow. It was one of the few places he hadn't tried yet.

As he made his way through the campus his eyes almost skimmed over the girl sat on the bench with her head in her hands. If some idiot girl wanted to sit outside alone at night then she was asking to get eaten. What drew his attention back to her was the group of what appeared to be lunatics, hopping along on all fours and approaching the girl from behind. Behind them two familiar looking figures glided along. The Gentlemen. 

Spike began to back away, he couldn't fight, there was nothing he could do. It was obvious the girl couldn't be saved, there was no one else around. He turned away and was about to continue his search for Buffy when something made him stop. The girl on the bench had raised her head and was rubbing her eyes wearily. It _was_ Buffy. And she was completely oblivious to the danger behind her. 

'Buffy!' He tried to yell in warning. Of course no words came and if he could talk Spike would have uttered every curse word he knew. There was nothing else for it; pain or not he couldn't let Buffy be killed. Slipping into his vamp face he ran forward.

As she finished rubbing her eyes Buffy jumped to her feet as she saw Spike running towards her, game face on. He was going to attack her. All that stuff about not being able to hurt people had just been a lie to get close to her. How had she not realised it? And she'd even started to think she had feelings for him. What an idiot!

She raised her fists ready to fight but what amazed when Spike jumped straight passed her and tackled a demon to the floor. Spinning around she jumped back when she saw The Gentlemen and their minions making their way towards her. As the minions jumped towards her Buffy began to fight.

From his position on the floor Spike struggled to sit up. Tackling the demon had sent him smashing face first into the concrete sidewalk. He'd managed to gash his forehead open and could feel his blood running down his face. The plus side was that he seemed to have knocked out the minion he'd attacked and that left one less for Buffy to fight.

Rolling onto his back he finally managed to open his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. The two Gentlemen were stood over him, looking down with rictis smiles etched onto their faces. One of them was carrying what looked like a doctor's bag. He opened it and pulled out a scalpel. This wasn't good.

Continuing to fight the minions Buffy found that they were a lot stronger than they looked. She'd lost sight of Spike and just hoped that he was ok.

One of the Gentlemen held Spike down while the one with the scalpel leant in, ready to start cutting. Clearly they weren't aware that Spike was a vampire and that his dead heart was no good to them. Spike wasn't exactly in a position to tell them, he could only hope that Buffy managed to get away. 

Before the first cut could be made, however, the demon with the scalpel looked over his shoulder to where Buffy was still fighting. Two of the minions lay dead now and she was in the process of fighting the third. Looking back at his comrade he appeared to communicate telepathically. The one holding Spike down nodded but didn't let up his grip. The other put the scalpel back in his bag and instead pulled out a large syringe full of a bright blue liquid. Spike barely had time to register what was happening before the needle was plunged into his neck. Almost immediately his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

The two Gentlemen nodded in satisfaction and the one holding him down rose, pulling up the unconscious vampire and hoisting his limp body of his shoulder. Leaving their minion to its fate they made their way back to their lair with their first victim.

Cracking the neck of the final minion, Buffy took a moment to compose herself before looking around. What she saw chilled her. Or rather what she didn't see. Spike was gone. The unconscious minion Spike had tackled still lay on the sidewalk and beside him she could see a smearing of Spike's blood. For a moment she hoped that he'd seen sense and taken off. But in her heart she knew that wasn't true. They had taken him. Looking at the way the Gentlemen had come from, Buffy started walking.

* * *

As Spike awoke he was amazed to find that he was still alive, in the undead sense. Unfortunately it seemed that he wasn't going to stay that way for much longer. One of The Gentlemen was stood over him again, scalpel in hand. Leaning down he began to cut into Spike's chest. 

The pain was excruciating and Spike's mouth formed an agonised scream although so sound came out. He just willed it to be over quickly. However, after a moment he felt the scalpel being removed and opened his eyes. The Gentlemen were gone, leaving him alone once more. He struggled to his feet, clutching his chest as he wondered what had made them leave, then he heard signs of a struggle coming from downstairs, evidently a fight going on. He resisted the urge to smile. It was Buffy, it had to be. Still, there was no way he was going to sit around and wait to be rescued, he had to get out of there. Hurrying over to the door he was amazed to find it unlocked. He quickly hurried out and made his way down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom he saw one of the minions fly past him and crash into a wall. The next thing he knew he was looking down the barrel of some sort of gun. 

It took a moment for Riley to register just who it was he was looking at. He'd come in here looking for the creatures that had stolen everyone's voices, and had certainly not expected to run into Hostile 17. He faltered for a moment; this wasn't why he was here. On the other hand, Professor Walsh would be happy to here that the missing HST had been eliminated. Tightening his grip on the trigger he prepared to fire.

It was at that moment that Buffy ran in, having seen one of the minions run out of the clock tower she had headed inside, guessing that this is where The Gentlemen were hiding out. Her eyes quickly took in the scene before her. Riley, dressed in the commando uniform that she now knew well, had a gun pointed at Spike, who despite it all looked a little afraid. Reacting immediately she kicked the weapon from Riley's hand, jumping back before he had time to attack her. His eyes widened in recognition but before he had the chance to do anything they were attacked by some more of the minions. Buffy grabbed hold of Spike and pushed him towards the door before resuming her fight.

From the doorway Spike watched as Buffy and the soldier fought together against the minions. They seemed to be doing well and slowly the fight moved upstairs. Spike knew that he should probably just leave and let them handle it. But somehow he couldn't make himself leave until he was sure this was all over and that Buffy was alright, that was why he'd come out in the first place. For her. With a sigh he carefully made his way up the stairs.

The battle was still raging hard when Spike reached the top of the stairs. Both Buffy and the soldier seemed to be outnumbered now, both the minions and The Gentlemen themselves were fighting. He wished there was something he could do to help without blowing his brains out by fighting. Scanning the room his eyes fell on a table which was covered with various vials and containers. He thought about maybe throwing them at the demons, but figured that counted as hurting people.

Buffy however, had also noticed the table, in particular a small wooden box that sat in the middle. She remembered back to her dream, it was the same as the little girl had been carrying. As one of the minions began to choke her she pointed to the table and gestured to Riley, making the shape of a box with her hand. He nodded and ran over to the table, smashing a glass vial with the butt of his weapon and looking pleased with himself. Buffy and Spike both rolled their eyes and the vampire walked over to the table himself, grabbing the box and dropping it on the floor. Before any of the demons could react he brought his boot down on it, shattering the wood easily. 

The Gentlemen could only look on in horror as a silvery mist filled the room for a moment before spreading out and vanishing. Buffy took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could. The Gentlemen covered their ears with their hands but it was useless. Their heads exploded, showering everything with yellow blood as their bodies slumped to the floor.

After a moment of digesting the fact that it was really over, Spike wearily made his way over to where Buffy was standing. His injuries were now making their presence clear and he just hoped she'd keep the soldier from trying anything else.

"Hey." Buffy said with a smile as Spike appeared in front of her. "Nice work."

Spike smiled in return, Buffy's voice music to his ears. He opened his mouth to say something back but all that came out was a small moan as the last of his strength left him and he slumped forward. Buffy quickly slipped her arms around him, helping to steady him and ignoring the look of disbelief she was getting from Riley.

"Let's get you home." She whispered to Spike softly, brushing a loose curl of hair away from the wound on his head.

"Buffy-" Riley began but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Not now Riley, ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Before he could utter another word she guided Spike down the steps of the tower and the two of them headed out into the night.

* * *

Willow asked no questions when Buffy entered the dorm room, supporting an obviously wounded Spike. She'd felt her voice come back a while ago and figured that Buffy had defeated the demons. Watching her friend lower the vampire onto the bed she suddenly got the idea that they needed some alone time. Making a quick excuse, she slipped out of the door before Buffy could say anything.

Removing Spike's shirt Buffy covered her mouth in horror as she saw the deep wound above Spike's heart. She'd almost lost him, and that bothered her more than she'd like. As she set about cleaning him up she noticed he was watching her every move.

"What were you doing out alone?" She finally asked, unable to keep her questions at bay any longer. "You know you can't fight. Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

He winced as she bandaged his chest wound but then managed a smile. "Would it bother you if I was?"

"No!" She exclaimed, and then relented. "Yes. Spike, you saved my life tonight, and almost got yourself killed in the process. What was that all about?"

He shrugged, wincing again as he aggravated his wound. "I figured I owed you one for letting me stay with you and helping me when I caught the sun."

It was a weak lie at best, and they both knew it. Not knowing what else to say Buffy dipped a cloth in the bowl of water and began to gently clean the wound on his head.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Spike tensed for a moment, unsure if he's heard her properly.

"You're welcome." He finally replied. 

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but the next thing she knew Buffy was leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Spike's lips. It took a moment for him to react, but finally he kissed her back. To both of them it was like something they had been missing for a long time.

It was like coming home

The End


	19. Fluffy Doomed

Title: Fluffy Doomed (Ep 18 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: This is part of a series I have lovingly titled The Fluffy Files. I'm taking every ep that Spike has appeared in and twisting it to give it a nice fluffy B/S ending. The eps are not meant to be read in sequence (unless you want to). They are all stand-alone fics which I have just grouped together, sort of a 'how they might get together' thing. In other words ignore any other Fluffy File fics and just pretend this is the first. For each ep just assume that the show has gone more or less as normal up until the point where I start.

Dedications: To my wonderful beta readers Becca and Isabelle and to all the B/S shippers who were saddened and upset by the events of Seeing Red. Have faith guys, it will get better.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Not again, Buffy thought to herself as she cowered in the doorway of her dorm. As the earth shook several books and ornaments crashed to the floor. Beside her Riley watched the tremors like an excited schoolboy on Christmas Day. 

When the quaking finally stopped the two of them moved out from the doorway, Buffy surveying the damage with a frown.

"Wow." Riley breathes as he took in the mess. "That was my first earthquake."

"It wasn't mine." Buffy replied softly, the memory of the last one still fresh in her mind. It had been three years ago when The Master had tried to rise and she had drowned for a few minutes before being revived. She shivered.

"I'd better go and make sure my friends are ok." She said, moving towards the door. She was going to have to talk to Giles about this. Earthquakes meant bad things on a Hellmouth.

"Buffy, wait." Riley called but she was already out of the door.

* * *

After making sure that her Mom and Willow were alright she headed over to Xander's. She'd tried to call him but there had been no answer and she just wanted to make sure everything was alright before she headed to Giles'. She'd already called her Watcher to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Xander?" She called, pushing the door open. "Are you here?"

As she stepped inside the first thing she noticed was the damp floor and the sound of water running from what was obviously a burst pipe.

"Oh bloody hell!" A familiar voice cursed, the rest of his words drowned out by the sound of metal hitting metal. As she made her way into the main part of the room Buffy couldn't help but smile at the sight which met her eyes. Spike was stood on a chair, wrench in hand, trying to fix the burst pipe in the centre of the ceiling. He was soaked, his hair plastered onto his head and his clothes clinging to every curve and plane of his body. It was also obvious that the pipe Spike was now growling at wasn't going to move on its own.

"A vampire plumber." Buffy remarked with a smile. "Just what every guy needs for those aftershock moments."

Noticing her for the first time Spike almost fell off the chair. Then he sighed.

"The Slayer. Great. Now all I need is for the ceiling to cave in and bathe me with sunlight and this day will be complete."

He paused for a moment, looking up and considering that option.

"Hmm, least if the ceiling caved in it'd put me out of my misery. What do you want?"

"I was looking for Xander." Buffy replied, ignoring his complaints of misery. "Is he here?"

Spike gestured around the room. "Does it look like he's here? Not a lot of places for him to hide you'll notice. Bloody crime having me shack up in this hole. When can I move back in with Giles? Least he has cable and knows that vampires are _not _supposed to be plumbers."

Buffy looked up at the pipe, which was still flowing freely and continuing to soak Spike who now seemed beyond caring. She almost wanted to leave him to fix it himself, but realised that if she did Xander would more than likely come home to find his home under three feet of water. Taking off her coat and putting it on the bed with her bag she moved over and studied the pipe, careful to avoid getting wet herself. She knew that she probably knew about as much about plumbing as Spike did. But between them they could probably figure it out.

"Try tightening that valve." She suggested.

"Which one?" Spike replied with a scowl. "There's three up here." 

With a grimace Buffy climbed up onto the chair, wincing as the cold water began to flow on her head as well as Spike's. Grabbing his hand she moved it over to the valve she meant.

"That one." She said, keeping her hand over his as she tightened the valve. The water immediately stopped flowing.

"There." She smiled, feeling pleased with herself. She turned to face Spike, only to find herself pressed against him with their faces only a few inches apart. She hadn't realised just how small the chair they were standing on was. Her first instinct was to jump down, but suddenly she found herself unable to move. They stared at each other for a few moments before a small smile pulled at Spike's lips.

"We should get out of these clothes." He said softly.

For a moment the whole world seemed to freeze around them. Then Buffy's eyes widened.

"What?" She gasped, too stunned to think about yelling at him or hitting him. The next thing she knew Spike was reaching out for her, slipping an arm around her waist and causing her to tremble involuntarily. The other hand reached for the hem of her shirt and just as Buffy was about to protest he squeezed it, wringing some water out.

"We're both soaked." He said, the moment between them broken. "If you wear those for much longer you're going to get sick. And I can't say the idea of sitting around in wet clothes is my idea of fun either."

A frown crossed Buffy's features as Spike jumped down from the chair. "And what am I supposed to wear while our clothes dry?"

Spike grinned. "Much as the idea of us being naked together might appeal. I doubt very much if Xander would approve of you wandering around starkers. 'Course, no one can resist my hot little bod so it won't be much of a problem for me."

At her warning glare Spike tossed Xander's robe to her and waited for her to change. It was only when she cleared her throat that he realised there was nowhere for her to change except for the room they were standing in. With an exaggerated sigh he turned around and allowed her the privacy she wanted. 

Once she was done, Spike began to remove his own clothes, smiling in amusement when Buffy hurriedly turned her back. He could feel her cheeks burning without having to see them.

Finally it was all done. Buffy and Spike's clothes were in the drier and Buffy had managed to save a load of Spike and Xander's clothes being shrunk in the wash.

"It's not my fault." Spike had protested when Buffy had pointed out his mistake. "I'm not exactly a domestic vamp."

Buffy, however, had been trying too hard not to laugh to hear what he was saying. While his clothes were being washed and dried Spike had put on some of Xander's clothes. Unfortunately all he'd been able to find was a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts. It was hard for Buffy to see the Big Bad in the man in front of her.

"What?" Spike asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, having missed what he was saying.

"You were smiling about something."

Spike looked down at himself and sighed. "It's these clothes isn't it? Here I was thinking that not being able to fight was humiliating enough. It had to get worse."

He sat down on the end of the bed, burying his head in his hands. After a moment Buffy sat down beside him, not sure what else to do and feeling a little guilty about Spike's current depressed state. Suddenly his head shot up and he looked at her, hope in his eyes.

"I want you to stake me."

For a moment Buffy wasn't sure that he was serious. She stared at him, waiting for him to follow it with a joke. When none came she realised he wasn't kidding.

"Spike, I'm not going to stake you."

"Why not?" He demanded, glaring at her, his bottom lip sticking out in an almost childish pout. "I thought that was supposed to be your job."

"It's my job to protect this town. You're not exactly a threat anymore."

__

Great, she mentally chided herself. Kick him while he's down.

"Well that's great." Spike explained, standing up and throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm so pathetic even the Slayer won't slay me. I can't feed, I can't fight and I'm shacked up with possibly the biggest loser in this sorry excuse for a town. What have I got to live for?"

Buffy didn't know whether to laugh at him or comfort him. She knew this must be hard for him, but he was being so dramatic that it hardly seemed real.

When no answer came Spike grabbed her bag from her, reaching inside and pulling out a stake.

"Fine, if I'm too pathetic to kill then I'll have to do it myself."

The drama suddenly becoming very real Buffy jumped up off the bed.

"Spike, don't!" She yelled, before she even realised she was talking. He now had the stake pressed over his heart but he made no move to take it any further. Instead he looked at her, anger and uncertainty in his eyes.

Buffy took a deep breath, brushing her damp hair away from her eyes. 

"Look, I get it that this is hard for you, but you're going to have to try and deal with what's happened. The rest of us get by without having to constantly fight and kill things. Do you think I'd be out fighting Demons and Vampires every night if there was any other choice? Now, I know I can't stop you from staking yourself if that's really what you want. If you want to take the coward's way out then that's fine. But the Spike I know isn't a quitter and is certainly not a coward. I know that man is still inside you somewhere."

Spike looked down at the stake in his hand, feeling the rough grain off the wood against his skin. Then he looked at Buffy. He certainly hadn't expected her to try and talk him out of this. 

"I'm not a man." He said softly. "Why do you care whether I dust myself or not?"

"Because..." Her mind was suddenly blank. Why was she so determined to save him? "I just care, ok."

Moving forward she placed her hand over his, the one that was holding the stake. "I'll help you in any way I can, I promise."

Closing his eyes Spike nodded, all the anger and resentment he'd felt now gone. He let go of the stake and it clattered to the floor. For a few moments they stood there in silence, Buffy still holding Spike's hand while the vampire kept his eyes closed. 

Finally the drier clicked to a stop, bringing the two of them back into awareness. Gently pulling his hand away Spike moved over to the drier and pulled their clothes out, passing Buffy's to her. Then the two of them turned their backs to each other and quickly changed.

"Spike..." Buffy began, once they were dressed, but was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open.

"Hey Buff." Xander smiled as he walked in and removed his coat, completely ignoring Spike. "What's up?" 

"Just came by to make sure you were ok."

For the first time Xander seemed to notice that the pipe had been fixed. He shot Spike a smug look that said 'I told you so' and then turned back to Buffy.

"Well, since you're here do you want some pizza. Perk of the job, get them free at the end of my shift."

Buffy shook her head. "I need to go over and see Giles. Earthquakes usually mean badness in the world of Buffy. Spike are you coming?"

"What?" Both Xander and Spike exclaimed at the same time.

"Why are you taking him with you?" Xander asked, being the first to find his voice. Spike continued to stare at Buffy in bemusement.

"I just figured you might want your place to yourself again. I'm sure Giles won't mind having Spike back now that Olivia has gone."

Xander sighed. "It would be nice to spend some time alone with Anya...."

"Well, that's settled then." She took Spike's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Bye, Xander."

Xander could only watch in mute confusion as Buffy pulled Spike out of the door and closed it behind her. There was something weird going on and he didn't like it.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Spike asked as they walked towards Giles'

"You said you wanted out of Xander's." Buffy replied simply.

Spike couldn't really argue against his own words and the two of them walked in silence for the remainder of the journey.

"Giles!" Buffy called when they arrived, walking into the house as though it was her own. Her watcher's face peered out from the kitchen, frowning when his eyes fell on Spike.

"Wait here." Buffy whispered to Spike. "I need to talk to Giles alone for a second."

Spike nodded and Buffy made her way into the kitchen.

"What exactly is _he_ doing here?" Giles hissed, gesturing towards the living room.

"Xander wanted some alone time with Anya." Buffy quickly lied. "I didn't think you'd mind if Spike came back here now that Olivia has gone."

Giles sighed as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Buffy, I don't mind him staying here for now, but we're going to have to think about what we're going to in the long run. It's not fair on us to share the responsibility of putting him up and god knows why I'm saying this but it's not fair on Spike either."

Buffy nodded. "I know. We'll think of something. But the reason I came here is I wanted to talk to you about-"

At that moment the phone rang and Giles moved to answer it.

"Hello?"

He listened, a frown creasing his featured. "Willow, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Buffy immediately tensed, something was clearly wrong. She could tell just by the look on Giles' face.

"Yes, Buffy's here. Hold on."

Buffy quickly snatched the receiver when Giles held it out to her. "Will? What's happened?"

"Buffy." Willow sniffled on the line. "Something happened. A guy is dead. One of the students."

She began to sob softly. "Oh god, Buffy. I found him. It was horrible."

"Stay there." Buffy said gently but firmly. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

Hanging up the phone Buffy turned to Giles. "One of the students has been killed. Willow found the body. I have to go."

Giles nodded. "I'll put some tea on if you want to bring her back here. It might not be such a good idea to stay on the campus with all this going on."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

Half an hour later Willow was sipping a cup of tea in Giles' living room with Buffy, Giles and Spike sitting around her. As she raised the cup to her lips her hands began to tremble slightly. No matter how long she lived on the hellmouth and no matter what she saw, she'd never get used to the death.

"It was awful." She said softly. "I was at this party and I went into one of the rooms just to have a lie down. It was all dark and I didn't realise anything was wrong until I was actually lying next to him. He was so cold."

She began to cry again and Buffy wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back soothingly.

"Was it a vampire?" Giles asked uncertainly, not sure if he should push Willow so soon after her ordeal. 

She shook her head. "His throat had been slashed. And there were these marks carved into his chest."

Giles suddenly looked interested and handed Willow a piece of paper. "Can you draw them?"

Willow nodded and quickly sketched what she had seen. Giles looked over the paper for a moment and then sighed, taking his glasses off and starting to clean them.

"You know what it is?" Buffy asked, not liking the grim expression on his face.

Giles sighed again and places his glasses back on his face. "It's the end of the world."

For a moment Buffy didn't say anything. Then she jumped to her feet.

"I knew it!" She yelled, starting to pace up and down. "You get an earthquake in any other town and it's normal. Get one here and it's the apocalypse. So what do I have to kill this time?"

Giles looked back at the piece of paper Willow had drawn on and shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. I know that these marks coupled with the earthquake mean something, but I'll have to check my books to see what exactly it is we're dealing with."

Buffy sighed, if there was one thing she hated it was uncertainty. "Ok, you guys research and I'll go and patrol. If I'm lucky I'll find this thing and kill it before it can do anything else."

* * *

"If I'm lucky I'll find this thing." Buffy muttered to herself. In front of her was a crypt marked with one of the symbols Willow had drawn for Giles and coming out of the crypt was a tall, heavily muscled demon carrying a small bag. It was obvious that it had something to do with what was going on. Without a word she attacked.

She had the element of surprise in her favour and she managed to tackle the demon to the ground. He recovered quickly however and scrambled to his feet, dealing Buffy a powerful punch that sent her stumbling backwards into a tombstone. Before she had time to recover he picked her up and threw her across the cemetery, smashing her into the side of another crypt. She lay there for a moment, winded and stunned.

As she tried to compose herself she heard footsteps coming towards her and summoned all her strength to jump back to her feet, stake in hand. She spun around and almost plunged her weapon into Riley's chest. He jumped back a little but remained calm.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Barely listening to him Buffy scanned the cemetery. There was no sign of the demon.

"Riley, I can't talk now, I have to find that demon."

She began to move away but he grabbed her arm. "I've got it."

Pulling out a small radio he began to speak in what sounded to Buffy like almost another language.

"This is Agent 15. We have a code 3 in the northern sector. All agents surround sector and prepare to move in. Target is a level 1, proceed with extreme caution. Over and out."

He turned to Buffy looking almost pleased with himself. "Don't worry, they're good men. They'll take care of your demon for you."

Buffy managed a weak smile, not wanting to deflate Riley's ego by telling him that her plan hadn't been to just kill the demon. "Great."

"So, can we talk?" Riley asked, perching on the edge of a tombstone. "About us."

Buffy sighed, faced with the realisation that she couldn't hide from this forever. They were going to have to talk eventually so it might as well be now.

"Ok, talk."

"Well...." Riley faltered. "It seems that we're both in the same line of work. We don't have to keep secrets from each other any more. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is where you want to take it from here."

Buffy looked at him, studying him closely for the first time. It was then that she noticed it, they way he was dressed in his military uniform brandishing his gun, an excited gleam in his eye. He looked like a little boy playing soldiers with his friends. And that's what this was to him, an exciting adventure where he got to play the big strong hero and kill the bad guys. He probably had no idea what it was like to live on a hellmouth, to have grown up there and to have faced death regularly from the age of fifteen. If he wanted he could hang up his coat and quit whenever he wanted, this was a hobby to him, not his destiny.

"I'm sorry Riley, I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" He asked, her answer clearly not being what he had expected.

"Any of it. You, me, this, I just can't. I'm sorry."

She turned and began to walk briskly towards the cemetery gate.

"Buffy! Wait!" Riley called after her but she carried on walking, his calls falling on deaf ears.

* * *

"Is this the demon you saw?" Giles asked, passing a book to Buffy. Sure enough a picture of the demon she had fought was looking right back at her.

"That's him."

Giles nodded, looking grim. "A Vahrall demon. And you say you saw him looting in a crypt?"

"Yeah, I went back to have a look this morning. There was an empty coffin, a child's coffin."

"The demon stole the bones of a child?"

"Uh-oh." Willow said, grabbing a book and flicking through the pages. "I read something about that. Here we are, the ritual of three. The ingredients needed are the blood of a man; the bones of a child and something called the word of Valios. Apparently this will end the world, but it doesn't give the specifics."

Buffy stood up. "Right then, we have to find this word of Valios thing before the demon does. Willow, you and Xander head to the library and see if you can find out any more about what this thing is. Giles, can you and Spike stay here and keep reading. I'm going to head out and see if I can find this demon."

* * *

A few hours later and Giles and Spike were still pouring over the books. 

"Have you found anything yet?" Spike asked with a sigh, having reached the point of extreme boredom about five minutes after they'd started reading. 

"No, Spike I haven't." Giles snapped, "and if you stopped asking me that every thirty seconds then-"

He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes fell on one of the books on the table. "Oh no."

Spike watched with interest as Giles grabbed the book and hurriedly read over it. "Again oh no."

Giles quickly stood up and moved over to a large chest in the corner of the room. Spike picked up the book and began to read. There was a small picture of a talisman entitled the Word of Valios. Underneath were full details of the ritual of three, including what the ritual was for. Spike turned to Giles who was now frantically searching through the chest.

"I can see why this is bad." Spike said. "But until we find this thing, or the demons do, we're ok, right?"

Giles held up a small talisman which he had found in the chest. It was the one from the book. 

"Oh bloody marvellous." Spike groaned, banging his head on the desk. "Pretty soon that demon and all its friends are going to show up here looking for that thing."

"I don't think so." Giles replied softly.

"Yeah?" Spike asked hopefully. "How can you be sure."

A soft growl was the only reply he got and his head shot around just in time to see three Vahrall demons tackle Giles to the floor. As Giles struggled to get the demons off him, Spike cast an eye to the door. It would be easy for him to get away now, it wasn't like he could fight anyway, and apocalypse was something to look forward to, not try and avert. However, before he had even finished thinking it through he was walking towards Giles, reaching down and pulling the talisman from his hands.

"Hey!" He called to the demons, holding up his prize for them to see. "I think this is what you're looking for."

All three demons growled and quickly climbed to their feet, leaving a bruised and slightly dazed Giles lying on the floor. As soon as he was sure he had their attention Spike ran for the door. Unfortunatley, the large size of the demons did nothing to slow them and the first one reach Spike before he had even managed to grab the door handle. He grabbed the vampire and pulled him back, spinning him around and dealing him a powerful punch to the face. The other two demons then tackled him to the floor, being quickly joined by the third.

As Spike lay buried beneath the three demons he knew he had to do something. He was going to have to try and fight his way free. He didn't have any other choice, and he reckoned that the pain in his head couldn't be any worse than being ripped apart by these three. Squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation he focused all his energy into his legs and kicked out as hard as he could. As soon as he felt the weight of the demons leave him he jumped to his feet, clutching his head expectantly. 

There was no pain.

He looked at the hand that had been holding his head in surprise and then at the demons who were climbing to their feet. Then he smiled.

"Well, well. It seems that I can hurt demons. Looks like you picked the wrong vampire to attack."

Before they had a chance to move Spike charged at them, all the anger and frustration he's been feeling since he escaped the Initiative fuelling every punch he threw and every kick he dealt. For a few minutes Spike had them on the defensive, but they soon realised that three of them against one vampire left the odds very much in their favour. Combining their strength two of them rushed forward, grabbing Spike by the arms and holding him still while the third used him as a punching bag.

When he finally lost consciousness they let him drop to the floor and one of them remove the talisman from his limp hand. With what they wanted now in their possession, the three demons left without looking back.

* * *

"Hey guys." Buffy called as she entered Giles'. "Did you find anythi-"

She trailed off as the scene of destruction met her eyes. There was smashed furniture all over the room and no sign of any life.

"Giles?" She called again. "Spike?"

"Buffy?" A voice called behind her, causing her to spin around. Giles emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of water in his hands. There were some scratches on his cheek and one of his eyes was swollen and purple.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked with concern, moving over to him. "What happened?"

Giles sighed. "We found the word of Valios. Unfortunately so did the demons. We tried to fight them off by they were too strong. They took it."

"We?" Buffy asked with confusion. "Spike fought too?"

Giles nodded. "It seems that whatever has been done to him only prevents him from harming humans. Buffy, he had the chance to escape but he stayed and fought. He saved me."

Buffy wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. The conversation she'd had with Spike in Xander's basement the day before had shown her that he'd changed. Whether he liked it or not he was pretty much one of the scoobies now.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Giles moved over to the couch and Buffy followed.

"Oh god." She whispered.

Spike lay stretched out, his face and arms covered in all kinds of wounds. 

"Come on slayer." Spike croaked with a crooked smile. "You've seen worse than this before. No need to get all girlie and squeamish on me."

With those words Buffy knew he was going to be ok. If he was well enough to make fun of her then he'd recover.

Giles set the bowl of water down on the floor and knelt down beside Spike, cleaning his wounds with a damp cloth. Spike hissed in pain but didn't say anything.

At that moment the door opened and Xander and Willow walked in.

"No luck with the word of Valios." Willow said. "We couldn't find anything in the library."

"Woah, what happened in here?" Xander asked, noticing the mess.

Giles stood up. "The word of Valios is a talisman. I had it here all the time. I bought it a few years ago in a sale and never got around to finding out what it was called. It seems the demons somehow found out I had it and they've taken it."

Willow and Xander stood in a stunned silence for a moment.

"So we need to find out what this ritual does and stop it." Willow finally said.

"The hellmouth." Giles said softly. "They're going to open the hellmouth. The one in the old high school."

While Xander, Willow and Giles talked Buffy had taken over cleaning Spike's wounds.

"Thank you." She said softly as she bandaged his arms. "For saving him."

Spike shrugged. "No big deal. I just wanted a fight."

Buffy smiled wryly. "Yeah, it looks like no big deal. Can you sit up?"

Spike nodded and with Buffy's help he manoeuvred himself upright. It was then that they heard what the ritual for and Buffy jumped to her feet.

"Looks like we get to go back to high school."

"I'm coming with you." Spike said, climbing to his feet behind her.

Buffy shook her head. "You're hurt. You're staying here."

"I'm coming with you." Spike repeated firmly, taking a step towards her to make his point. "These guys are strong. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Not fazed, Buffy took a step forward as well. "Spike, you can barely stand. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. I can handle this."

Before he could argue any further she turned and marched out of the door, Xander and Willow close behind.

* * *

"Apparently now the demons have all the ingredients they just need to make a sacrifice to open the hellmouth." Willow said nervously as they made their way through the charred remains of the High School.

"We'll stop them before it gets that far." Buffy replied firmly. It was difficult not to get swamped by the memories the High School carried. So much had happened there, some good things and some bad things. It was in these corridors that she'd met her friends and it seemed likely only yesterday. It also felt strangely ironic that it had been here that she'd met Spike for the first time. It was here where they had their first fight and now look where they were. Spike was getting beat up in an effort to protect Giles. He was pretty much one of them. She never imagined she'd see the day when she'd actually be worried about him.

"We're here." Xander said, cutting into her thoughts and breaking into her memories. Sure enough the library was just ahead and the soft sound of chanting was resounding through the corridors.

"It looks like we're not to late." Buffy whispered. "You guys find whoever it is they're going to sacrifice and get them out of here. If they can't do the ritual then we're safe."

She jumped down into the centre of the room. "Is this a private ritual or can anyone join in?"

The demons immediately jumped to their feet and charged at her. As Buffy did her best to fend them off Xander and Willow frantically began to look for anything that might resemble a sacrifice.

"There's nothing here." He called to Willow, causing one of the demons to notice them. He growled.

"Uh-oh. Bad move." Xander said as he looked around for a way to escape. The demon, however, moved over to the opening which lead down to the hellmouth. Picking up the vial of blood he jumped in.

"Ok, now that I wasn't expecting." Xander said with surprise.

The ground then began to tremble violently and suddenly it all made sense. "The demons. They _are_ the sacrifice. We've got to get them away from the hellmouth." 

Buffy nodded and carried on fighting the other two demons. As the ground began to tremble debris started crumbling from the ceiling.

"Get out of here you two." Buffy yelled. "It's not safe in here."

Seeing there was nothing else they could do other than wait for Buffy, Xander and Willow quickly headed outside.

As Buffy began to fight she was becoming increasingly aware that she wasn't going to be able to handle these two on her own. They were just too strong, combining their strength to slowly force her back out of the library. Debris was still continuing to rain down, a beam almost falling on top of her. She managed to duck out of the way only to see one of the demons pick up the beam and start wielding it like a club. The last thing she saw was it swinging towards her head before everything went black.

* * *

As Buffy groggily opened her eyes she found herself still lying on the floor of the library. She realised she must have only been out for a couple of minutes because both demons were still there and they were fighting someone. Climbing shakily to her feet she squinted as her vision finally cleared up. She could now see the demon's opponent clearly.

"Spike?"

He didn't seem to be aware that she was back on her feet and he carried on fighting. It was obvious that the wounds from his earlier fight were slowing him down and at the moment he was barely keeping both the demons at bay.

Shaking off the last effects of the blow to her head Buffy quickly ran forward and pulled one of the demons away from Spike, evening the fight to one on one. As Buffy fought her opponent Spike managed to get his on the defensive, driving him back towards the entrance of the hellmouth. By the time Buffy realised what was happening it was too late.

"Spike! No!" She yelled but before the words had finished leaving her lips Spike had kicked the demon, along with the bag of bones which was fastened to its waist, into the hellmouth. The earth began to shake violently again, sending both Buffy and Spike sprawling to their knees. 

The small distraction was all the demon needed. Grabbing the Word of Valios from the floor and diving to towards the hellmouth, it's upper body made it into the hole before it stopped, hanging there helplessly. It growled in rage and twisted its head to see Spike holding tightly onto its ankles. As Spike slowly began to pull it back up, he was joined by Buffy who began to help. 

As soon as the demon was fully on the surface Buffy kept hold of it while Spike brought his book down on its neck, snapping the bone easily. As the demon died the earth gave one more shudder before all was still once again.

Spike looked down at the demon at his feet and sighed with relief. "Wow, that was close."

Buffy stared at him in silent disbelief for a moment. "Spike, why did you come here. You could've been killed."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not like I had anything better to do. Thought a bit of violence might pass the time."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, brushing her hair away from her eyes and wincing when her fingers encountered the gash on her head.

"Come on." Spike said, moving towards her and the exit of the library. "Let's get out of here."

Without though or words the two weary fighters wrapped their arms around each other, sharing their strength and support. Slowly they headed out of the school and into the fresh night air. 

Almost as soon as they were outside they saw Xander and Willow waiting for them and Buffy immediately noticed that they weren't alone. Riley was with them. Instinctively she pushed Spike behind her, there was a chance that Riley would recognise him and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to Spike after what he'd done.

"Buffy? Are you ok? You're bleeding."

Barely even noticing that she wasn't alone Riley brushed her hair aside and examined her wound carefully.

"Riley, I'm fine." Buffy protested, taking a step back. "It's nothing."

Riley flinched but lowered his hand, trying not to let the hurt he was feeling show too much. "We traced the Sub-T you were fighting last night to this building."

Buffy nodded. "We took care of it."

At the use of the plural Riley seemed to notice Spike for the first time, even bruised and bloodied there was something familiar about him.

"Do I know you?"

"This is William." Buffy replied before Spike even had the chance to think. "He's a friend of mine."

To re-affirm the point she slipped her hand into Spike's, giving the clear impression that they were something more. Buffy felt guilty for a second, but she knew that this would be for the best in the long term. 

"I get it." Riley said sadly. "Goodbye Buffy."

As he turned and headed back into the night Buffy heaved a sigh of relief but didn't let go of Spike's hand. 

"What was that all about?" Xander asked as he watched Riley's retreating form.

"Nothing." Buffy replied.

"So it's over?" Willow asked hopefully. "No apocalypse?"

Buffy nodded. "No apocalypse. Guys, Spike and I are pretty beat. We're going to head back to Giles'. You coming."

Xander shook his head. "I think I'm going to head home. I was supposed to meet Anya a while ago."

"And I said I might pop over and see one of the girls from Wicca group." Willow said. 

Buffy nodded. "Ok, guys I'll see you later."

As Xander and Willow disappeared Buffy realised she was still holding Spike's hand but somehow she couldn't bring herself to let go. She turned to face him.

"Spike, I know I've said it before but thank you for everything you did tonight. I know you didn't have to."

Leaning up she pressed her lips softly against his in what was intended to be a chaste kiss of thanks. Spike however, had other ideas, drawing her close to him and deepening the kiss. Buffy wanted to pull away, her head was screaming to her that kissing Spike was insane, but her body merely tightened the hold on him and kissed him with the same depth.

Finally they parted and Spike smiled.

"You know what, pet. For the first time I can remember I'm actually glad the world didn't end."

Buffy smiled in return as they began to walk back to Giles.

"Me too."

The End


	20. Fluffy Who Are You

Title: Fluffy Who Are You (Ep 19 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join

Dedications: To my betas Becca and Isabelle. And to Shoshanna for making me laugh and for helping me out when I got stuck.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Faith was having the time of her life. This was a fresh start, something she never thought she'd get the chance to have. But now she had it all, friends, family, all the things she'd envied Buffy for having were now hers. She had to hand it to the Mayor; he sure knew how to leave a parting gift. She just wished he was still alive, then she could have had the life she wanted without having to use someone else's body. 

"Hey Buffy." 

Faith said nothing, still caught up in her thoughts.

"Buffy?" 

Then she remembered that now she _was_ Buffy. She was going to have to get used to this. She turned and found Willow smiling at her expectantly.

"Hi Willow." She replied, forcing a smile. Something else she was going to have to get used to. She never used to smile. Grin, sure. Smirk, fine but a happy smile was just something she never had reason to use before. That would all change now though.

"You wanna come dance with us?"

Faith looked over to where Xander and his girl were currently happily entwined on the dance floor. 

"Nah." She replied. "I'm not really in a dancing mood."

This was a lie of course, she loved to dance. But she had a feeling her style might arouse some suspicion. She was going to have to play it cool for now.

Willow nodded with understanding. "Are you going to see Riley?"

Faith's ears pricked up at this. She'd forgotten that Buffy had a new hunk of meat to replace Angel. Now _here_ was the chance to have some _real_ fun.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll see you later."

Willow smiled and nodded before heading back to Xander. Faith turned and headed with resolve towards the door, only to plough face first into someone's chest. Her immediate reaction was to form her hands into fists, ready to punch whoever had gotten in her way. But almost as soon as the thought had entered her head she pushed it aside again. She was Buffy now and she couldn't do that.

Spike let out an exasperated sigh when he saw who it was who had bumped into him. Just his luck that he couldn't even have a quiet drink without running into the Slayer

"Oh great, it's you." He grumbled

Buffy regarded him with silent indifference, which just served to get him even more annoyed. At least when they were fighting, verbally or otherwise, she treated him like _something_.

"Can't a vamp have a beer in peace without getting hassle from you?"

Faith tensed, so this guy was a vampire. And Buffy let him live? The girl was more twisted than Faith had first thought. She always came across as being the pure and perfect Miss America when it was clear from this that she had some sort of undead fetish. It wouldn't surprised her if she was boinking this guy behind Riley's back just to get some satisfaction. There was only one way to find out.

"Maybe you _want_ me to give you some hassle." She purred, moving closer to him.

"You would think that." Spike scoffed. "Just because this chip in my head stops me from hurting you that doesn't mean I've turned soft."

Faith stepped back. Maybe she'd been wrong. But there was something about this vampire that stopped her from just walking away, something about the way his eyes blazed when he spoke to her. She got the feeling that there was something more here, something more than hatred. Could it be that the vampire had _feelings_ for Buffy? This was going to be even more fun than screwing around with Riley.

She took a step closer to him again. "Maybe I want to give _you_ some hassle, the kind you would enjoy."

To prove her point Faith ran one of her hands down his chest, letting it stop on the buckle of his jeans belt. She looked down, letting him know she was prepared to go further if he wanted.

Spike swallowed.

"What are you doing?" He croaked, trying not to let her see just how much she was affecting him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Faith whispered sensually, leaning in close so that her warm breath tickled his ear. Her hand moved down a fraction further and Spike choked back a moan, his eyes involuntarily drifting closed.

Faith grinned and pulled away, causing Spike's eyes to snap back open. 

"See you around." She smiled perkily and disappeared into the crowd. 

For a moment all Spike could do was stare at the space Buffy had been occupying. He couldn't believe she'd just done that to him. He frowned. He _really_ couldn't believe she'd just done that to him. Maybe she was possessed. He ran after her.

Faith was nearly out of the door to the Bronze when she felt a hand curl around her arm and pull her back in. She found herself facing those same blazing eyes she'd been looking into a moment before.

"Sorry vamp-boy." She shrugged, trying to cover the fact that she didn't actually know his name. "That's enough fun for one evening."

The vampire cocked his head to one side; studying her carefully and making her feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

Faith blanched. How could he know what had happened? Nobody else had noticed anything different, not even Buffy's own mother.

"What are you talking about?" She bluffed. "I'm Buffy."

"Is that right?" Spike asked dangerously. "Well, I've known Buffy for several years now and you're not her. So what are you? Some sort of shapeshifter? Some sort of ghost that has possessed her? A demon inhabiting her body?"

Faith flinched at this. "I'm _not _a demon."

"Let's find out shall we."

Before Faith could react, Spike's fist shot out and hit her sharply in the face. Instantly he cried out, clutching his head as the chip zapped him. For a split second Faith regarded him with surprise, then she turned and fled into the night. By the time Spike recovered she was long gone.

* * *

As the van she had been loaded into rumbled down the road to wherever they were going, Buffy lay as still as possible with her eyes closed. She'd found out the hard way that if she showed any signs of movement the people that had taken her just shot her full of drugs and knocked her out again. Clearly Faith had everyone on edge, the Council included, and they weren't going to take any chances that she might escape again. She'd tried to explain to them what Faith had done but they wouldn't listen. Now all she could do was bide her time and wait for the right moment to try and escape.

She felt the van pull to a stop and heard the front doors open. Muffled voices began to talk outside.

"The chopper will be coming for us tomorrow morning. You think we should give her another shot just to make sure?"

She heard the back door to the van open and pretended to still be unconscious.

"She's still out." Another voice said. "Leave her. We'll shoot her up if we need to but I don't want her to OD."

"Alright."

As she heard the door close Buffy finally opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It didn't reveal much. The van she was in had no windows and the doors were heavily barred. She was also chained up and even with her Slayer strength she knew she wouldn't be able to break free. With a sigh of frustration she realised it was going to take something like a miracle to get her out of this.

* * * 

As Giles settled himself down for a cup of tea, he was disturbed by the sound of the door to his apartment banging open. The next thing he knew, Spike had barged in, looking around frantically.

"Is Buffy here?" He panted, trying to compose himself.

Giles stood up, looking at Spike with puzzlement. "No."

"Something's happened to her."

Giles tensed and moved forward before Spike even knew what was happening. He grabbed Spike by the shirt and pushed him back against the wall.

"If you've done anything to her..." He hissed.

"It's not me you twit." Spike protested, trying to free himself without triggering the chip. "If I'd done something to her do you really think I'd be here telling you about it. I'm not a complete idiot."

Giles considered this for a moment before letting Spike go.

"'Bout bloody time." Spike grumbled, trying to smooth down his now crumpled shirt.

"You've got two minutes to tell me what's happened to Buffy before I introduce you to the pointy end of a stake." Giles said calmly, his eyes fixed on the vampire.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Now, I don't know exactly what it is, but there's something wrong with her. She may look like Buffy but it's not her. I thought she might be a demon or something but when I hit her I got a nasty headache."

Giles moved forward again, pure anger in his eyes. "You hit her?"

Spike backed up. "I had to do it to prove if she was a demon or not. I don't give myself migraines just for the hell of it."

Giles sighed. "Very well. What makes you think something is wrong with her?"

Spike shrugged, not wanting to go into the details of what she had said to him or the way her touch had made him feel. "It was just the way she spoke to me. I know Buffy, and that wasn't her."

"She seemed perfectly alright when she left here with Willow, Xander and Anya. If something had happened to her on the way surely one of them would have informed me."

Spike shrugged again. "I'm just telling you what I saw. It's up to you what you do with my info."

Giles studied Spike carefully for a moment. "Supposing what you say is true...."

"What do you mean '_supposing_'?" Spike demanded. "I'm telling you the truth."

"And why should I believe you?" Giles asked calmly. "Do I need to remind you that last time we spoke you made it clear that you were going to turn us all over to Faith if you got the chance. Why the sudden urge to help someone you claimed to hate less than twenty four hours ago?"

Spike opened his mouth and then closed it again. Giles had a point. Why was he trying to help? Maybe it was because he enjoyed sparring with Buffy, that she kept him on his toes and that before he'd gotten his chip they were pretty much equals in the fighting area. He couldn't answer.

"Forget it. Just don't come running to me when whatever is inhabiting her ends up trying to kill you all."

And with that he turned and marched back out into the night.

"I'll just have to find her myself." He muttered.

* * *

The problem, Spike soon found out, was that he had no idea who or what he was looking for. Until he knew what had happened to Buffy he was clueless as to where to start. And to make things worse he still didn't know why he was looking for her. One thing he did know was, there was only one place in Sunnydale where you could get information.

* * *

As the door to Willie's banged open, Spike tried not to grimace when neither the demon clientele, nor the barman gave him a second glance. There had been a time when his mere presence would have struck fear into them all. He was definitely going to have to play this carefully if he wanted to get out in one piece. 

"Hey Spike." Willie greeted cheerfully as the vampire took a seat at the bar and threw a couple of crumpled dollar bills down. Willie was one of the few people that counted Spike's inability to hurt humans as a good thing, and he was quite happy to be civil to the vampire so long as he was a paying customer. 

"Pint of the red stuff, barkeep." Spike said. "Human if you've got it."

Willie nodded and quickly filled a glass, handing it to Spike who drank deeply. 

"So what's new in the world?" He asked casually. "Those soldier creeps still tearing up the place?"

Willie shrugged. "Don't know. Apparently an Enosh demon was found dead in a side alley near the Espresso Pump last night. Had his neck broken, not really soldier style. People were saying it must have been your slayer."

Spike tensed, looking around slightly nervously. None of the demons seem to have heard, or if they did they didn't seem to care. They just carried on drinking their drinks in peace. Relaxing slightly Spike turned back to the bar.

"She's not _my_ Slayer." He hissed. "And besides, Enosh demons the messenger types. It's not like the Slayer to go around killing demons that aren't dangerous."

Draining the rest of his blood Spike handed the glass back to Willie.

"Thanks Willie, see you around."

As Spike headed out he had a feeling he was getting closer to finding out just what was going on.

* * *

It didn't take Spike long to find the alley, he could smell death before he even got there. Sure enough he found the body of the demon stuffed haphazardly into a dumpster. Whoever had killed it was clearly either sloppy or didn't care about getting caught. Finding nothing else of interest in the dumpster Spike's attention turned to the ladder at the back of the alley. It was the only other place the killer could have gone aside from out in the open. He climbed the ladder and pulled himself in through the window at the top.

He found himself in a small storage room, cardboard boxes piles up as far as he could see. He stumbled around in the darkness for a few minutes until his eyes adjusted. It was then that he found the video player and the television. The remote was still next to the set and Spike pressed play, curious to see what he would find. 

He was more surprised when the Mayor appeared on screen.

"Hello, Faith. If you're watching this tape, it can only mean one thing. I'm dead."

Faith? Suddenly this was beginning to make a lot of sense. It was obvious that she had killed the demon he's found in the alley and somehow he knew that this tape was going to explain what had happened to Buffy too.

"Surprise!" The Mayor continued. "See, you don't get these in any gumball machine. When you've been around as long as I have you make friends. And some of them forge neat little gizmos like the one you're holding right now."

Obviously the Mayor had left something for Faith, Spike just wished he knew what it was.

"Now I suppose you're wondering what that little thing does." The Mayor said with a smile. "Allow me to explain."

Spike grinned; this was his lucky day.

* * *

As soon as the tape finished Spike hurried out of the window and slid down the ladder. Once his feet had hit the floor he began to sprint as fast as his legs would go. Now he knew it all. Buffy was really Faith, which meant that Buffy was who knew where and trapped in Faith's body. He had to do something before it was too late.

Running to Giles', he burst through the front door for the second time that evening. Luckily Giles was still alone; Spike wasn't sure what he would have done if Faith had been here.

"Spike, what on earth do you want now?"

"Buffy is Faith." Spike panted, leaning against the wall as he fought for breath and the muscles in his legs screamed for rest.

"What?" Giles asked, removing his glasses and giving them a quick clean before putting them back on. 

"Buffy is really Faith. They've switched bodies."

Giles sighed and sat back down. "Really Spike, if you're going to come up with a ridiculous story like that you should at least _try _and make it credible."

"It's true." He gasped. "The Mayor gave her some sort of gadget that allowed them to switch bodies."

Giles didn't look convinced. "And you can prove this I suppose."

He was stunned into silence when Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out videotape. As Spike put it into the machine Giles could only watched as the Mayor gave the same talk that he had given to Faith and Spike. Once it had finished he could only stare at the screen. How could he have been so blind? None of them had seen it, not him, not Buffy's friends not even her own mother. 

"Believe me now?" Spike asked softly, causing Giles' head to shoot up.

"Yes." He replied just as softly. Then he jumped to her feet. "We've got to find out where they took Faith."

Spike nodded as Giles grabbed the phone and quickly dialled a number. "This is Rupert Giles. I understand you've taken Faith into custody."

He paused, listening to the voice at the other end of the line.

"She has vital information that we need. It's imperative that I talk to her before you deal with her. Where is she being held?"

Another pause. Then Giles sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

Once he'd hung up he turned to Spike. "Let's go."

* * *

Having realised fairly early on that if she just sat around and waited she was never going to escape, Buffy had now started to put her strength into use, pulling at her chains in the vain hope that they might give way.

Suddenly the back door to the van swung open and she saw the silhouette of a man.

"I've had _enough_ of your banging." He hissed. "This ought to shut you up."

As he moved towards her she saw the syringe in his hand and moved back as far away from him as possible, trying to get herself into the best position to defend herself. It didn't get that far however. Before the man was fully inside the van he suddenly let out a strangled cry and pitched forward, landing flat on his face and lying still. It was then that she saw the small dart sticking out of his neck. The next thing she knew Spike was knelt at her feet and was unlocking her chains.

"You really do get yourself into all kinds of messes, don't you pet?"

Buffy could barely speak. "Spike, what are you doing?"

"Helping you get your body back. Don't worry, you can thank me later."

For a moment she was sure that she'd already been drugged and was in fact dreaming this. "You know what happened? How?"

"Long story." Spike replied, unlocking the final manacle. "We'd better go before Faith takes your body some place we can't get it back."

As they stepped over the unconscious bounty hunter Buffy looked at Spike in surprise. "How did you do that without giving yourself a headache?"

As they stepped outside Buffy saw several more unconscious men scattered over the floor.

"He didn't." A voice said and her head whipped around to see Giles, tranquilliser gun in hand.

With a cry of relief Buffy ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I knew you'd realise it wasn't me in that body."

Over the top of her head, Giles gave an uncomfortable grimace. "Yes, well, we should get out of here. We need to find Faith before she realises we know what's happened."

Buffy and Spike headed into the back of the van. Buffy so that she could stay out of sight and Spike so that he could take shelter from the sun which was in the process of rising. 

As the engine roared into life and Giles pulled out of the warehouse they were in Buffy was finally able to relax. It would soon all be over. She stole a glance at Spike who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

"So how much did Giles pay you to get you to help him out?" She asked without thinking about it.

Spike's head slowly raised until his eyes met hers. His mouth opened and Buffy waited for some sort of barb to come flying in her direction. Instead he just sighed, shook his head and looked at the floor again.

Buffy frowned. Something was going on here. She wasn't sure what it was but as soon as she had her body back she was going to find out.

Spike wished he had a reason for being mad at Buffy's assumption that he had merely been bribed into helping, but the truth was he understood. It wasn't as though he'd been willing to help out in the past. He certainly wasn't the sort of person that did something for nothing. Nevertheless he still wished she'd been able to see past all that, just has he'd been able to see it wasn't her in her body. 

Before he could take his thoughts any further however, the van pulled to a stop and he heard the driver's door open. A few seconds later the back door opened and Spike quickly skittered over to the back corner so as to avoid the rays of sunlight, which were now filtering in. Giles shot him an apologetic look.

"The door is only a few feet away. If you run you'll be all right."

Buffy climbed out of the van and headed into Giles' apartment. Spike braced himself and tried not to think about the pain as he hurled himself outside and quickly ran in. Aside from a few wisps of smoke coming off him he was ok.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked, once they were all gathered back in Giles' living room.

"The first thing we need to do is find Faith. Then once we've found out how she managed to do this we can work out a way to change you back. Did you notice anything before this happened that might help us find out what Faith did?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "We were fighting. She grabbed hold of my hand. The next thing I knew I was looking back at myself. She knocked me out before I could say anything."

"I hate to be the one to point this out." Spike said. "But if we get hold of this bird, what are the chances she's actually going to tell us anything?"

Giles didn't seemed fazed by this. "We can find a way to make her talk. Magic if we need to."

Buffy nodded. "Call Willow. We're probably going to need her."

"Need who?" Willow asked, walking into the living room with Tara close behind. "Oh, Buffy. Good you're here."

"Willow, wait." Buffy said frantically. "I need to explain."

She paused. "Did you just call me Buffy?"

Willow nodded, pulling Tara forward. "This is my friend Tara. She's a really powerful witch. When she met you...well, not you...in the Bronze the other night she knew something was wrong. So we did a spell and made you this."

She handed Buffy a small box and when she opened it there was a glowing orb inside.

"That should switch you back. If you can find Faith."

Buffy smiled her thanks to both Willow and Tara, causing Tara to blush. "Now we just need to find Faith."

"I think I can deal with that." Giles said, picking up the phone and quickly dialling a number.

"Buffy, it's Giles." He said once she'd picked up. "It seems Faith has escaped. No, she's here with me. She was trying to tell me some sort of nonsense story but I've managed to subdue her. I've contacted the council and they're coming for her but I think it might be best for you to come and watch over her in case she tries anything. Alright, goodbye."

As he hung up he turned to the others. "She's coming."

* * *

Faith should have known something like this would happen, she should have killed Buffy when she had the chance. She wasn't the sort of person to give up without a fight. Of course she was going to escape and try to find her friends. This was going to end now. The minute Giles left her alone with Buffy she was going to do what she should have done in the first place. 

As Giles' apartment came into sight she sped up into a jog. The sooner this was over the better.

"Giles, I'm here." She called as she stepped inside. She soon saw Buffy lying on the floor, her wrists and ankles tied. She seemed to be unconscious. This made things easier.

"Giles?" She called again. "Are you here?"

"I'll be down in a minute." She heard him call from upstairs. It was now or never.

Kneeling down beside Buffy, Faith pulled a cushion from the couch. "Sorry about this, B. Can't have you screwing around with my new life."

Suddenly Buffy sat up, the loose bonds dropping away from her wrists. "I think you'll find that's _my_ life."

Before Faith could react, Buffy grabbed hold of her hand, clasping them together. Faith felt a wave of energy flow through her and the next thing she knew she was looking at Buffy back in her own body. With a cry she jumped to her feet, horrified that her life had been taken from her yet again. Now she was back to what she was. A killer. 

She turned and ran.

As Buffy stared at the door she was joined by Giles, Spike, Willow and Tara.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her again." Buffy said softly. A deep part of her prayed that this small taste of what her life could have been might push her towards trying to change herself.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Riley said with shock once Buffy had finished explaining to him what had happened. "I should have seen it. I thought you were acting different, but I didn't think. And when we...."

He trailed off, unable to say it. 

Buffy's eyes widened. "You slept with her."

"No!" Riley exclaimed, moving closer towards her. "I would never....I thought it was you. I didn't know."

As he reached out to touch her Buffy pulled away. "Don't. I can't. I need to think."

As she ran out of the door Riley sighed and slumped back. "Asshole."

* * *

"Giles, I need to ask you something." Buffy said as she marched through his door. "How did you know it was Faith in my body?"

"W-what?" He asked nervously, setting down his mug of tea. He really hoped she'd have forgotten about this.

"The only other person that seemed to notice there was something wrong was a girl who's never met me before. What was it that you saw that showed you it wasn't me. Why couldn't any of the others see it?"

Giles sighed and motioned for her to sit down. "You have to think about it from their point of view, Buffy. If Willow or Xander started acting a little differently, you wouldn't immediately assume that it was someone else in their body would you?"

Buffy shook her head. "I guess not. But I think I know them well enough to know when something is up, like when Xander got possessed by the hyena. But how come you saw it?"

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean then slowly. "Buffy, I have to tell you this. It wasn't me who realised something was wrong."

She stared at him in disbelief. "I don't understand. You came and saved me."

"Yes, after _Spike_ explained to me what had happened. And showed me a tape to prove it."

Buffy opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out. Spike had been the one to see it. Out of all the people she knew it was her former enemy who had seen that something was wrong.

"So, you didn't bribe him into helping you rescue me?" She asked hesitantly

Giles shook his head. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I realise now that I should have seen it. But as I said earlier, we had no reason to suspect something like that had happened."

Buffy stood up. "I have to go."

Now that she knew the truth there was someone she had to see. Someone who had the answers she needed.

* * *

Buffy didn't know how long she'd been stood outside Spike's crypt. This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do; her battles to avert the apocalypse seeming easy compared to this. Finally she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she made out Spike's form lying on top of a bier, covered by a blanket. He appeared to be sleeping and understably so. From what she had gathered he'd been up for almost forty-eight hours. She moved to his side and looked down at him for a moment. Part of her was reluctant to wake him after all he'd done but another part of her wanted answers. Finally she reached out and shook him gently.

Spike stirred slightly but didn't wake. She shook him again.

"Spike, wake up."

"Don' wanna." He murmured sleepily. "Tired."

"Spike I need to talk to you."

Bloody hell." He groaned, finally opening his eyes and sitting up. "What's a vamp got to do to get some sleep around here?"

Buffy smiled apologetically as his eyes finally focused on her. "Hey."

Spike looked more than a little surprised to see her sat beside him. "Though you'd be out celebrating with your chums or your boytoy."

Buffy winced at the mention of Riley and looked down at her hands. "I don't feel like it right now."

Now fully awake Spike swung his legs over the side of the bier and sat up properly. "All not well with Captain America?"

"I don't understand it." Buffy finally blurted out, causing Spike to jump slightly. "How is it that my best friends, the man who has been like a father to me and my own mother couldn't tell it wasn't me in that body? Even my boyfriend didn't notice anything was wrong. But you, the guy who has been my enemy for three years and barely knows me could tell. God, even Willow's friend who's never even met me before could tell something was wrong."

Spike stared at her for a moment. "You think I barely know you? Let me tell you something, Slayer. I know you a lot better than you think. I know the way you fight is nothing like anything I've seen in anyone else, I know that you'd do anything to protect your friends and family and I know you're unlike any other girl I've ever met. _That's_ how I knew it wasn't you."

Buffy smiled. "If I didn't know any better, Spike, I'd say you actually cared about me."

She froze when he reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You don't know it all, pet."

Neither of them was sure who made the first move, but the next thing they knew their lips had met in a sweet and tender kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but to them it felt like time had frozen. 

When they finally parted Buffy smiled. "I guess you really _do_ know me."

Spike, still unable to believe that had just happened, merely nodded.

"Now let me show you how well I know _you_."

And as she moved in for another kiss she did just that.

The End


	21. Fluffy Intervention

Title: Fluffy Intervention (Ep 20 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: Thanks to Becca, Isabelle and Shoshanna for taking a look at this before I inflicted it on the helpless public ;) Love you guys

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh Spike! You're the big bad! You're the BIG bad!"

Xander and Anya was in dumb horror as Buffy continued her movements, her skirt spread around Spike like some sort of blanket while the vampire lay beneath her in silent ectasy.

"I can't watch this anymore." Xander finally whispered, looking as though he was about to throw up. "Let's head back."

Anya nodded mutely, her eyes still fixed on the couple and unable to look away.

"Come on!" Xander hissed, finally grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away.

Trying to blot out the moans of pleasure still coming from the cemetery the couple hurriedly headed back to Xander's apartment to tell the others what they'd seen.

"I can't believe it." Xander kept repeating over and over again as they walked. "I _can't_ believe it."

"I know." Anya agreed. "Imagine the stamina those two must have. I bet they can go on like that for hours."

"ANYA!" Xander cried, covering his ears. "That is _really_ not something I want to imagine right now."

She shrugged. "I was only saying, it's understandable that she would go to him. There's not many men who could deal with her sort of strength."

"But it's _Spike!_" Xander said, shuddering with horror as he remembered yet again what he'd seen. 

The apartment came into view and Xander sped up, anxious to tell the others what he'd seen before he had some sort of internal explosion.

"Guys! Are you awake?" He called, banging open the door and running inside. 

Willow and Tara immediately sat up from the couch. 

"What happened?" Willow asked, with concern "Is everything alright? Is Anya hurt?"

Anya joined Xander. "We just saw something."

"Oh?" Willow asked, glancing at Tara who looked equally interested.

"Buffy's having some sort of breakdown. We just saw her in the cemetery."

Now Willow and Tara looked confused. "Well, I didn't expect her back so soon, but what's wrong with her being in the cemetery? She goes there a lot."

"Yeah, but she's not usually having sex with Spike." Anya replied.

Willow looked blank for a moment as what she'd just heard filtered from her ear to her brain. Then her eyes widened with a combination of shock and horror. "Buffy was _what_?"

Xander nodded. "She was straddling Spike in the middle of the cemetery....and there were.....noises."

Willow slumped down a little; her brow furrowed as she tried to process what she was hearing, part of her not wanting to believe it. "And you're sure it was her?"

Xander nodded.

"And you're sure it was Spike?"

Xander nodded again.

"Well....Buffy has gone through a lot....maybe this is some sort of reaction to her grief."

Tara nodded. "When my mom died, I did all kinds of stupid things. Her emotions are probably all confused at the moment. We should talk to her when she gets home, but make it clear that we're not judging her, just that we want to help."

A knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts and they looked up nervously. With Buffy clearly not herself there was a chance it would be up to them to protect Dawn should anything happen. 

As the door opened slowly, the gang braced themselves.

"Guys, are you awake?" Buffy whispered, slipping inside as quietly as she could.

The others jumped apart at the sound of her voice and tried their best to look casual

"Buffy, you're back." Willow squeaked nervously, shooting a glance at the others.

"Yeah, the vision questing gig didn't take as long as I'd thought. I was going to head straight home but I thought I'd check on Dawn first. I know it's late but-"

She stopped when she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Buffy, we need to talk to you." Willow said gently, trying to sound as non-judgemental as possible.

Buffy jumped up from her seat, looking anxious. "Is it Dawn? Did something happen to her?"

"No, Dawn's fine."

Buffy relaxed and sat back down. "Ok, what's up?"

Xander moved forward slowly, almost as if he was worried she was going to lunge at him or something. "Anya and I saw you in the cemetery tonight."

Buffy frowned. "What?"

"It's ok." He said quickly. "We understand you're going through a lot and we want to help."

"We just want you to know that you're not alone, and if you want to talk to us about anything then you can, even if you think we won't approve." Willow added.

Buffy looked confused. "Guys, what are you talking about?"

"You and Spike." Anya said, getting to the point since no one else seemed willing to do it.

Buffy blinked, looking at them like they were all crazy. "Who and huh?"

"It's ok, Buffy." Willow said. "You don't need to pretend anymore. Xander and Anya saw you."

"Yeah, we understand why you would want to go to Spike." Xander added. 

"Ok, what is going on? Giles only dropped me off a few minutes ago. What's all this about Spike?"

A stupefied silence fell over the group. 

"You weren't in the cemetery?" Willow asked.

"Um, nooooooo, not tonight anyway."

"But-but we saw you." Xander stammered. "Me and Anya. We saw you and Spike making with the straddling."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You saw me and Spike doing _what_?"

Anya nodded. "We both saw you."

Buffy stood up. "I don't know what you saw, but I have a feeling Spike's got the answers. I think I should pay him a little visit. Are you guys ok keeping an eye on Dawn for a little longer?"

Willow nodded. "Sure."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Xander asked. "Provide a little back up?"

"It's ok, I think I can handle this. I just want to know what's going on."

As she headed out of the door the others relaxed.

"I knew she'd never do anything crazy like have sex with Spike." Xander said smugly, earning disbelieving looks from the rest of the group.

"What?"

* * *

"Shall I start this programme over?" The Buffybot asked as she finished what she was doing.

Spike winced. No matter how hard he tried to pretend, this was never going to be the real Buffy. Sure, she looked like Buffy, and sounded like her, but there was something about her that seemed a little off. Maybe it was the clothes that she was wearing, or maybe it was the ridiculous smile plastered on her face. 

But if there was one thing his hundred plus years on the earth had taught him it was that beggars can't be choosers. The real Buffy was never going to love him, and if this robot was the closest he could get to her then he was going to make what he could of it. Deep down he knew it would never be enough, but what other choice did he have?

* * *

As Spike's crypt came into view Buffy wondered what Spike was going to have to say for himself. He was up to something, of that much she was certain. She was also certain that she wasn't going to like what he had to say, but then she never did.

Banging the door open she marched in and stopped dead in her tracks. Spike was there alright, but he wasn't alone. 

The girl wearing her face saw her first and flashed a beaming smile.

"Hey, you look just like me! We're very pretty."

The smile said it all. Buffy now knew exactly what Xander and Anya has seen. And she was _not_ happy

Spike turned slowly and grimaced when he saw Buffy stood in the doorway.

"Oh, bloody hell."

Buffy moved inside, keeping her eyes locked on the couple.

"Pet, go downstairs and stay there until I call you, ok." He said to the Buffybot.

"Ok!" She smiled and quickly climbed down the ladder, closing the door behind her.

Slowly he turned to face Buffy. "Buffy, I-"

Her fist shot out and connected sharply with his jaw. "You know, I thought chaining me up in your basement was an all time low for you. Looks like you managed to take it that one step further"

Spike sighed. "It wasn't supposed to....I just-"

"Just what? Wanted a sex toy because the real thing wouldn't touch you if her life depended on it?" Buffy interrupted. 

"I just wanted to be close to some part of you." Spike said softly, at least having the decency to look ashamed. 

"Did you ask for her to be that way?" She asked, the words coming out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

"What?" Spike asked, knowing that whatever he said at this point was going to result in a stake through the heart

"Did you ask for her to be programmed like that? All happy and smiley?"

The question of whether he wanted _her_ to be like that hung in the air, unasked yet understood.

"Slayer....Buffy, I-"

"You'll excuse me of interrupting." A third voice said. "But I'd like to borrow your friend for a moment, slayer."

Buffy and Spike both turned to see a dozen or more of Glory's minions stood in the doorway of Spike's crypt. They quickly shot each other a look, silently communicating the fact that they were going to need to fight together in order to get out of this. 

"Sorry." Buffy quipped. "But I'm not done with him yet."

The minion at the front smiled. "Well, that's a shame. I was hoping not to have to resort to this."

Before either of them knew what was happening two of the other minions pulled out a tranquilliser gun each and pointed them at the two.

"Pleasant dreams." The leader smiled and with that the two minions fired, a small dark imbedding itself in both Buffy and Spike's necks. The effects were instantaneous and both of them sank to the floor, unconscious before their bodies even hit the ground.

"Take him." 

Two of the minions moved forward and gathered Spike up.

"What about the Slayer?" One of them asked.

"Leave her. Glorificus will want her unharmed. For now."

As quickly as they had arrive, the minions left again, carrying Spike with them.

* * *

"Spike?" The Buffybot called, emerging from the lower part of the crypt after about half an hour. "I know you told me to wait but I missed you. Your dark, sinister attraction was calling me and I couldn't resist it any longer."

She looked around the crypt, seeing no sign of the vampire. "Spike?"

It was then that she stumbled across Buffy. "Hello girl who looks like me. Have you seen Spike?"

The unconscious slayer remained silent. 

"Have you seen Spike?" The robot asked again. 

Still no response.

The robot knelt down beside Buffy and pulled her up into sitting position. "Your body is all limp. You look like you need servicing. I shall take you to Willow. She's good with computers. She can fix you. Maybe Spike will be there."

Picking Buffy up as though she weighed nothing, the robot made her way out of Spike's crypt and through the cemetery.

* * *

"Buffy's been gone a while." Willow mused as she, Tara, Xander and Anya watched a mindless TV show. "Do you think she's ok."

"Sure she is, Will." Xander replied confidently. "It's only Spike, it's not like he can hurt her or anything."

A knock at the door brought them out of the reverie and Willow got up to open it. 

"Oh, my God." She gasped, stepping back from the door in shock. The others quickly jumped to their feet, Xander and Anya quickly looking for weapons while Tara looked as though she had a spell on the tip of her tongue. The soon matched Willow's gasps as they saw what she had seen. It was Buffy, carrying an identical Buffy in her arms.

"I think she's broken." The conscious Buffy said, stepping inside and setting the other girl down on the couch. "Is Spike here?"

"What did you do?" Willow asked with horror, kneeling down the by the girl she recognised as the real Buffy by the clothes she was wearing. She began to examine her, looking for signs of life.

"She's alive." Willow quickly told the others.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Xander asked, pointing at the other Buffy with his axe. "Should we kill it?"

"Just a minute." Willow replied. "Let me see what's wrong with Buffy first."

It didn't take her long to find the dart, still embedded in the Slayer's neck. After removing it there was nothing left to do but wait for Buffy to wake. It was then that she turned her attention to the Buffy double who was still stood in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, studying the girl carefully.

"I'm Buffy." She smiled. "Is Spike here? I have to find him."

"If you're Buffy, then who's that?" Willow tried, gesturing to where Buffy lay.

"She looks like me."

"She's a robot." Buffy said, struggling to sit up on the couch. "Like the one that guy Warren built."

"Buffy, are you all right?" Willow asked with concern, moving over to her friend and helping her to sit up.

"I'm ok, Wills." Buffy reassured. "But we've got a problem. Glory has Spike."

"What?" Willow asked with horror. "But he knows about Dawn."

"That's why I have to get to him before he talks." Buffy replied, climbing to her feet and shaking her head to get rid of the final effects of the tranquilliser.

"We'll come with you." Xander said, grabbing another axe and heading for the door.

"No." Buffy replied calmly. "I need you guys to stay here with Dawn. If Spike talks before I can get to him then I need you guys to get her out of here."

The others fell silent. The seriousness of the situation finally hitting them.

"If I'm not back in an hour then just go. Don't wait any longer. If I get out of there alive I'll find you."

"At least let one of us go with you." Willow pleaded. "So you've got some back up."

"We have to go and find Spike before Glory harms him." The robot said. 

Buffy glanced at her, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Willow. "You want to take her with you?"

Buffy nodded. "Might come in handy if I need to make a quick escape."

She walked over to the robot. "Would you like to help me find Spike?"

If it was possible the robot's smile widened. "You know where Spike is? Take me to him. He needs me."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Buffy guided the robot to the front door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." Willow warned. "Don't come back dead."

Buffy nodded and with that she and her robot double headed out into the night.

* * *

It didn't take Buffy long to find the place she was looking for. The place where she had killed Glory's snake was a few hundred yards away from an apartment block. That had to be where Glory was staying. She just hoped she wasn't too late to stop Spike from talking. She turned to the robot.

"Ok, follow me and don't do anything until I tell you."

"Ok!" The robot beamed. "Are we going to save Spike soon?"

Buffy grimaced. The truth was she didn't know _what_ she was going to do when they found Spike. He was bound to give them up, he had no reason not to. Spike has always been the sort of guy to look out for himself and that was it. She was sure Glory wouldn't have to persuade him very much before he told her what he knew. Her heart sank as she realised that she was probably already too late. The best she could do would be to try and stop Glory from getting to Dawn.

"Let's go." She said briskly to the robot and they began to walk hurriedly towards the building.

* * *

Lucky for Buffy Glory was as predictable as she seemed. She always cared about looking good and sure enough she'd rented pretty much the most expensive apartment in the building. Where a God got the money to afford a place like this Buffy didn't know, but that wasn't really an issue at the moment. It was set aside from the other apartments, and she realised why when a scream rang out, a male scream. It could only be one person.

"That's Spike!" The robot cried, running forward. Before Buffy could stop her she'd burst in through the door. So much for the element of surprise. 

"The Slayer!" Glory exclaimed, sounding almost delighted. 

Buffy stayed outside, trying to keep out of sight whilst keeping an eye on what was going on inside. With any luck she'd be able to find out what Spike had told Glory without being seen. 

Peering around the corner she resisted the urge to gasp aloud when she saw Spike. He was hanging from the ceiling, his wrists bound by heavy chains. It was obvious that Glory had been working on him for a while. His face was swollen and bloodied and his shirt had been ripped to reveal some more wounds there. Buffy almost felt a twinge of sympathy until she realised that with the extent of his wounds, he _had_ to have given them up.

"I'm so glad you're here." Glory said to the bot. "Your vampire friend isn't being very helpful. Now, tell me who the key is and I'll let you both go."

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Spike was hanging in chains, barely conscious having gone through the torture of a hell-god and he hadn't given them up. It suddenly became very important that she got him out of there.

"I've come to rescue Spike." The robot said. "I can't tell you who the key is."

Glory sighed. "Ok, sweetcheeks. I guess we do this the hard way."

She turned around and dealt Spike a powerful punch, sending him swinging in his chains. "Now tell me who the key is, I can keep this up all day."

In his chains Spike laughed weakly. "You really are an idiot. Do you really think she's going to tell you? The Slayer doesn't give a damn about me. You can do what you like to me and she won't care. You may be a god, but you clearly weren't blessed with much in the brains department."

Ignoring the robot for a moment, Glory turned her full attention to Spike. No one had dared have the insolence to talk to her in this way before.

"Shut up! I command you shut up!"

He moved slightly and Buffy saw what he was trying to do. 

"Sorry, but I had no idea gods were such prancing lightweights. Mark my words, the Slayer is going to kick your skanky lop-sided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-God like you."

He'd clearly hit the right spot. Without another word Glory kicked him squarely in the chest, hard enough to break the chains that were holding him. He flew backwards, straight through the door and into the corridor. Buffy was ready for him, quickly pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the elevator.

"Leave him." Glory dismissed, turning her attention back to the robot. "Looks like I get to have some fun with the Slayer instead."

* * *

"Come on!" Buffy urged as she dragged Spike down the corridor. "It's not going to take Glory long to figure out that it's not me in there."

Spike seemed barely aware of what was going on around him, but he managed to nod and tried his best to speed up, despite the fact that one of his legs felt as though it was fractured. They made it to the elevator and were soon out in the cool night air, heading towards Buffy's house. They Slayer kept looking over her should but thankfully they weren't being followed. It looked like they were safe.

* * *

The Buffybot looked at the doorway with dismay as Spike disappeared from sight.

"Spike! I'm here! Don't leave me!"

Glory smirked at the pathetic show of affection. "Sorry precious, looks like your boyfriend doesn't love you anymore."

The Buffybot growled. "Spike _does_ love me. I'm _his_ girlfriend."

She swung out and punched Glory hard in the jaw, the attack surprising the God more than it did injure her. She swung back, hitting the bot in the face and sending her smashing into a wall. Sparks showered from her head and when she turned back to face Glory, wires were clearly evident through a gash on her head.

"A robot?" Glory said with surprise. "The Slayer is a robot?"

Then it dawned on her. "A trick. The Slayer tricked me. Me!"

Ignoring the bot, who had wobbled out of the door, she turned to her minions. "So, she thinks she can outsmart me? Continue to watch her friends, I _know_ the key is one of them. And don't bring me a vampire next time."

She sat down in her armchair and smiled. "It's not over yet, Slayer. Not by a long shot."

* * *

When Buffy was sure they weren't being followed she slowed down a little, realising that Spike was having problems keeping up with her. When he stumbled she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to ignore his moan of pain when she did so. Occasionally she would glance over at him. She'd never seen anyone beat up this bad before, and he still hadn't given them up. She didn't understand it. Spike was supposed to be evil, not heroic.

He stumbled again and began to cough painfully as his broken ribs jarred him.

"Shh." Buffy said gently. "Easy, we're nearly there."

Spike nodded weakly and the two of them continued their journey in silence.

* * *

The gang jumped to their feet when they heard the door open, not sure who to expect. They'd moved back to Buffy's where they'd have access to more weapons should they need them. Now they realised what a bad idea this had been. This was going to be the first place Glory would come looking for Dawn. 

Xander and Anya tightened their grip on their weapons while Willow and Tara got ready to use magic.

They relaxed when they saw Buffy enter the room and then stared with wide eyes when they saw who she was with and what state he was in.

Willow was the first to move, hurrying over to Buffy and supporting Spike from the other side.

"Are we safe?" Xander asked. "Did he give us up?"

Buffy shook her head. "We're safe."

The gang slumped in relief.

"Did Glory do this to him?" Willow asked, examining Spike's wounds whilst keeping hold of him.

Buffy nodded. "She must have tortured him for hours, and he didn't tell her anything."

Everyone looked surprised. Spike had been a hero?

"Will, can you help me get him upstairs. I want to get him cleaned up. We can put him in Mom's bed."

"Of course."

As they made their way upstairs the others flopped back down into their seats. "I can't believe Spike took a hell-god beating and didn't give us up. I hope Buffy's sure about this."

"I'm sure she is." Tara replied. "I don't think she'd have come back if there was any chance Dawn could still be in danger."

They were joined at that moment by Willow. "I think Buffy wants some time alone with Spike, to talk to him."

"How is he?" Tara asked. 

"Pretty bad, but I think he'll be ok."

At that moment the door banged open and the Buffybot staggered inside.

"Spike.....need.......Spike." The last of her power gave out and she slumped to the floor.

Willow moved over to her. "Guys, I'm going to take a look at her, see how she works. I've never seen robotics at this level before."

Xander smiled. "That's our Will, always the scientist."

Tara stood up. "I guess now we're safe maybe we should try and get some sleep. It is pretty late."

"Can someone help me move the robot before we do, I don't want Dawn to wake up and see her."

Xander moved over and picked her up, carrying her down to the basement. They could come back and collect her in the morning when he had his car. Finally they moved out and headed home.

* * *

Having gathered all her first aid supplies Buffy took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Spike. She didn't know where to start. His face was literally covered in cuts and bruises, almost every inch of skin swollen and purple. Then there were the wounds on his chest, they seemed to be deeper and would probably need to be bandaged. The fact that he was limping also indicated that one of his legs was hurt. He was literally a walking wound.

She did her best to clean him up, wiping away the blood and bandaging the more severe wounds. Now all she could do was wait for him to wake up. Judging by his condition she could be waiting a long time.

Spike moaned.

Maybe not.

"Hey." She smiled when the eye that wasn't fully swollen shut focused on her. "How are you feeling?"

He managed a small smile. "Like I was tortured by a hell-god."

"Right, dumb question."

She stood up. "You should rest, you'll heal faster that way. I'll get you some blood in the morning."

"Wait." Spike called when she began to walk towards the door. "I need to say something to you."

Buffy turned and walked back, taking her seat on the bed again. "What is it?"

Spike sighed. "It's about the robot. I just wanted to explain."

Buffy looked at him hard, it was true she had been planning to beat the crap out of him for having the robot built, but seeing him here, barely conscious, and knowing he had got like that to protect her and Dawn, she found that most of the anger had gone.

"Spike, you don't have to explain. We both know what you had that thing built for. You're just lucky Glory got to you before I did, because you certainly wouldn't be lying here now if I'd had a go."

She paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Spike nodded and then winced as the pain of his wounds stabbed at him again.

"I don't know if you heard, but I went away with Giles to go on a spiritual quest. To find out more about being the slayer. Ever since I started my new training routine I've felt myself becoming more and more closed off from others."

She took a deep breath; just thinking about what she'd become hurt her. "That's why Riley left. I could almost feel my heart hardening with every moment that passed. I haven't been there for Dawn, not really, and I'm not even sure my mom knew just how much I loved her."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes at the thought but she refused to let them fall. "I just wanted to know, did you build that machine because it could give you what I couldn't? She was always so happy."

Without thinking about it Spike placed his hand on top of hers. "Buffy, pet. You're the most loving person I've ever met. Your heart is anything but hard. I know I don't really see you that often, but I do know how much you love your friends and your family. Your mum knew it too, trust me. Remember when I told you that your family and friends stopped you from having a death wish? Well that's true, and it's what makes you strong. That's why you've lasted so much longer than the other Slayers. 

Yes, you're hard sometimes. You're a warrior. You carry your love deep inside you because you have to. I know what that's like, guarding you heart from the harshness around you. But it doesn't mean you don't love. The very act of you dedicating your life to being that warrior is an act of love, for your family, your friends, and those faceless people you protect everyday. You're the most giving creature I know, pet. Your Scoobies see your heart, luv. Just like I do, it shines in your eyes with every tiny   
smile. 

As for the robot, that thing was just a stupid was of trying to get a part of you. I could try and pretend it was like having the real thing, but I knew it wasn't. No machine could have the love and the kindness that you do."

For a moment Buffy couldn't find the ability to speak. He really did love her, seeing beyond the Slayer to the girl that was Buffy Summers. The words of her spirit guide rang in her ears. 

__

Love. Give. Forgive. Risk the pain.

It was now starting to make sense. Here was this _thing_...man? Did it really matter? Someone who loved her and who _saw_ her. Who maybe not only loved her, but could help her love too. Despite the fact that her head was telling her it was wrong, her heart was whispering to her. Whispering like it hadn't in a long time. Telling her to take the risk. She'd already forgiven him, and maybe the loving part would come in time.

Leaning down she gently pressed her lips again his and took the risk.

The End.


	22. Fluffy Fool for Love

Title: Fluffy Fool For Love (Ep 21 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: To Becca, my beloved beta, and to Isabelle. I know it's a bit early but happy birthday pet. Also to Tracy and Shoshanna for making me laugh. Love you guys. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy let out a gasp of pain as her own stake was plunged into her stomach. She looked up at the vampire she'd been fighting and realised with shock that this was it. She was going to die.

With a grunt of pain she pulled the stake out and stumbled towards the cemetery gate. It was no good though; the vampire was in front of her before she'd managed a couple of paces.

"Leaving so soon?" He sneered, punching her in her wound and sending her stumbling back. "But I'm not done having fun yet."

As he tried to punch her again Buffy managed to block it but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She was on borrowed time and they both knew it. After a couple more half-hearted blocks the vampire managed to get her hands pinned above her head and leaned in for the kill.

"I've always wanted to taste slayers blood." He whispered, his stale breath causing her to gag. "Looks like now I get my chance."

Buffy closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over with quickly. She just hoped the gang would be enough to keep Dawn safe from Glory.

The next thing she knew her hands were free and the vampire had been torn away from her. She looked up just in time to see him explode in a cloud of dust before she slumped back against a tombstone in relief. 

Spike grinned with satisfaction as he dusted the vamp. There was nothing like a good bit of violence before bedtime. It was just too bad the fight hadn't lasted longer. As the dust settled his nostrils flared. He could smell blood, strong blood too. His eyes did a quick scan of the cemetery until they came to rest on Buffy who was struggling to her feet.

"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, moving over to her.

"Looks like I got here just in time." He smirked, determined not to show her how much it bothered him, seeing her hurt.

Buffy slowly raised her head until her eyes met his.

"Spike...." She murmured, and toppled forward into his arms, unconscious.

Spike looked down at her, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from her face. He'd fantasised about her falling into his arms so many times, but it didn't usually involve her fainting because she'd receive a major stab wound.

"Better get you fixed up." He finally said, picking her up as carefully as possible. 

His crypt wasn't too far away.

* * *

The first thing Buffy became aware of when she woke was that she wasn't in the cemetery anymore. Even before she opened her eyes she could feel a hard surface beneath her and something soft pillowed beneath her head. Finally she opened her eyes to find herself in very familiar surroundings. The soft glow of candlelight only illuminated part of Spike's crypt, but she had no problems recognising it.

Attempting to sit up, she winced at the wound in her stomach made its presence known.

"I wouldn't get up just yet, if I were you." Spike said, emerging from the shadows. "I've done what I can with bandages but I'm not exactly a first-aid expert. Plus, I don't tend to keep that sort of stuff lying around, it doesn't really go with the big bad image."

Looking down Buffy noticed that her sweater had been pulled up and her stomach had been bandaged clumsily. It would do the job though. Looking again at Spike she noticed that he was wearing his usual black T-shirt and jeans, but his duster was missing. It was then that she realised that that's what was pillowed under her head.

"Um....thanks." She muttered, lying back down. She could feel her Slayer healing doing its job; she just needed a little more time before she was ready to head home.

"So what went wrong?" Spike asked, pulling his armchair over to the side of the bier and taking a seat. "It's not like you to let one vamp get the better of you, present company excluded of course."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know what happened. He just beat me."

"Not used to being beaten, I suppose?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy nodded. "I always thought I could take care of myself. I don't know what went wrong."

"Nothing went wrong." Spike replied. "You're not immortal, pet. No Slayer lasts forever."

"Yeah." Buffy said bitterly. "I guess you'd know about that."

Spike fell silent as he remembered the two Slayers he'd killed. Not something he regretted, that was true, but it was clearly on Buffy's mind. She turned her head towards him.

"Spike, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"When you killed those other two Slayers, why did you win? What did they do wrong? What made them lose?"

Spike sighed. "Do you really want to know? It's going to be a long story."

Buffy looked down at her stomach. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Right. Well, if I'm going to do this right I'll have to start at the beginning. It started in 1880, there was this rather poofy bloke named William...."

Ten minutes later Buffy was giggling despite herself. "William the Bloody Awful Poet? I don't believe it. What does 'effulgent' mean anyway?"

Spike sighed, still unable to believe he'd told her the truth about his origins. "Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?"

Buffy sobered as she remembered just why he was telling her this story, although she couldn't stop a smile curling at the edge of her lips. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Right, so Cecily didn't want anything to do with me. I left the party a snivelling wreck. Didn't last long though, met someone else on the way home, a girl by the name of Drusilla."

Buffy listened as Spike gave her the details of his turning, about how Dru had found him when he was at his most vulnerable and had used that to talk him into becoming the demon he was now. She wasn't sure whether to pity him or not. Spike was a victim of circumstance more than anything, but he didn't seem to regret what he'd become. Whether that was the demon inside him or the pain of William she'd never know.

"So what happened next?" She asked.

Spike shrugged. "Travelled around Europe for a while with Dru, Darla and Angel. Spent most of my time looking for a fight wherever I could find one."

Buffy listened as he told her how he made the transformation from William into Spike, ridding himself of his past with the use of a railroad spike.

"So are you going to tell me how you killed the Slayers?" She finally asked, fascinated by his story but wanting to get to the point."

"I'm getting to it." Spike exclaimed. "And I'd be there a lot quicker if you didn't keep interrupting all the time. Anyway, at the turn of the century we found ourselves in China during the boxer rebellion. That's where the _real_ story begins."

Buffy listened with a sick stomach as Spike described in graphic detail his fight with the first slayer he'd killed. That was bad enough, but what really made her sick was what happened afterwards. He'd fed Drusilla some of her blood and then the two of them had made love amongst the wreckage, the body of the girl he'd killed lying just a few feet away.

Seeing her disgusted look Spike raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You got off on it!" 

"And you're telling me you don't?"

Buffy opened her mouth to protest when her mind went back to the first time she and Riley had made love. It had been right after they had slayed a Polgara demon together. 

"So why did you win?" She finally asked, deciding to change the subject. 

"The second Slayer was more like you." Spike said, ignoring her question. "She was strong, resourceful....everything a Slayer should be. I don't know how long we fought for but I could have carried on all night with her."

"So what happened?" Buffy asked, "You keep telling me about how you fought them, but I want to know what made these fights so special. Was it just that you were a better fighter than them?"

Spike smiled. "I wish it was, pet. But this has nothing today with the way we fought. You want to know why they lost? All right then, but you may not like it."

Her gaze hardened. "I can take anything you've got to say. Now tell me, I want to know."

Spike sighed. "The reason they lost is because they wanted to. Maybe not on a conscious level, but deep down they wanted to give up. At some time or another every Slayer realises that the battle is never going to end. You can kill as many vampires as you want and all it takes is for one of them to choose the right moment and it's all over. Peace at last."

Buffy stared at him in horror as she processed what she was hearing. "You're wrong. I don't want to die."

"I'm not finished." Spike said. "You want to know why you've lasted so much longer than the other Slayers? You've got ties. An ordinary Slayer is trained from the beginning to be a seasoned fighter, hard and unfeeling. No friends, no family, just the kill. You're different, you keep your friends and family close to you and that's what keeps you from giving up. You've got things to live for, things that the other girls never had. Now, you might have gotten close tonight, but in the end you would have fought back. What was the last thought you had when he was leaning in for the kill?"

Buffy thought back. "I was worried that there would be no one to protect Dawn if something happened to me."

Spike smiled. "There you go. That's what would have kept you alive."

Buffy remembered Kendra, about what her life had been like. She couldn't even remember her parents. Was that why an insane vampire like Drusilla had managed to beat her? Had Kendra been ready to die?

She flinched as she felt something cool on the skin of her stomach and looked down to see Spike changing her bandages.

"This won't take a minute." He grinned. "Just lie still."

As he worked on changing her bandages Buffy closed her eyes and tried not to react to the way his fingers felt on her bare skin. She swore she could even feel his breath tickling her.

"All done." He finally said in what felt like an eternity later.

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of Spike's bier. "I should head home. My mom and Dawn will be getting worried."

"I'll walk you back."

Buffy studied the vampire before her, the one person who had told her the truth about what being the Slayer meant. She wondered whether Giles knew about it and chose not to tell her, or whether he just chose to ignore what was blindingly obvious. She hadn't seen it herself until Spike had told her. 

What surprised her more was that he hadn't told her to be cruel, in fact he'd tried to make it as gentle as possible. She wanted to treat him with disgust for what he was, the murderer of two Slayers, but the truth was that if he hadn't killed them then some other vampire would have. As morbid as it might be she was glad that at least they'd died at the hands of a worthy opponent and not some fledgling like the one that had nearly beaten her.

Before she could protest Spike had helped her down from the bier without aggravating her wound and was stood at the door holding it open for her.

"You don't have to walk me back." She said as she stepped outside.

Spike shrugged. "I've got to go and pick up some blood anyway."

Buffy nodded and the two of them walked in silence back towards her home.

* * *

They stopped outside Buffy's front door, neither of them wanting to break the silence that had been shrouding them since leaving Spike's crypt.

"I should head inside." Buffy finally said. "Thanks for fixing me up."

They both knew she meant more than bandaging her wound. Spike had helped her come that one step closer to finding out more about what being the Slayer really meant. 

"I'll see you, Slayer." Spike said nonchalantly, heading down the drive to her house before she even had the chance to say goodbye. With a sigh Buffy turned and headed inside.

* * *

As soon as he heard the door close Spike doubled back and resumed his nightly post by the tree outside Buffy's house. As always he'd stay there, watching her window and imagining he was somehow part of the life she had away from the slaying. He knew this was something he was never going to be a part of, just as he was never going to be one of the things that tied her to this world.

He was brought from his thoughts by the sound of the back door opening and he moved around the back of the house to see what was happening. Buffy was sat on the back porch, her head buried in her hands. Before he knew what he was doing he'd moved out so that he was in plain view. 

Buffy lifted her head and he was stunned to see tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt his heart constrict and hoped that he hadn't been the cause.

She seemed embarrassed to see him, rubbing her eyes and cheeks, which only succeeded in making them redder.

"Spike, I didn't know you were still here."

He gave a small smile. "Just on my way back home. You ok, pet."

__

Stupid question. He thought to himself as soon as the words had left his lips.

Buffy sniffed and lowered her head again, not saying anything. Spike took a seat beside her.

"It might help to talk about it."

She was silent for a few more moments, almost as though she was thinking about how best to say it. "My mom. She's sick. She's got to go into hospital tomorrow."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Spike, what if something is _really_ wrong with her? I don't know how to deal with stuff like this. I can slay demons as much as I like but I can't do anything to stop this."

She began to cry again. "I can't lose her."

Gently Spike pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew he couldn't promise her that her mum was going to be ok, he didn't know that. All he could do was be there for her and offer comfort where it was needed. 

Finally Buffy pulled back; looking more embarrassed than before. "I'm sorry."

Spike shook his head. "Don't be sorry, pet. It's natural for you to be worried about your mum. You don't have to be the strong one all the time. Let other people take care of you once in a while."

Buffy gave a small smile "Like you? You took care of my tonight."

Spike smiled back. "Yeah, like me. Remember, Buffy, I'm here if you need me."

Maybe it was the use of her name, but Buffy suddenly knew that he meant it. She wasn't sure why he'd suddenly started to care, but somehow it made her feel safe, that although she might not be able to help her mom, she wasn't alone. That thought was what made her lean forward and press a small gentle kiss on his lips. 

Shocked, Spike pulled back with surprise, the look on his face almost causing Buffy to laugh in spite of everything that was happening.

"Thank you, Spike." She said as she stood up and headed back for the door. "For everything."

As the door closed Spike finally managed to pull himself together enough to smile.

"You're welcome, luv."

The End


	23. Fluffy Crush

Title: Fluffy Crush (Ep 22 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: Well, here we are on the 22nd Fluffy File. Wow, if this was the show it would be the Season finale. Anyway, I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been following the series since the beginning and has given me lots of encouragement and feedback. I can't believe I've been working on the series for a year. I'd like to give a special thanks to the various beta readers I've had over the last year. Kris, Py, Richess, Becca, Isabelle, Shoshanna I love you guys. A special happy birthday to Isabelle and Shoshanna who both get a year older this week ;) So, on with the fic and don't worry, as long as you all keep reading I'll keep writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Is this a date?" Buffy demanded, still looking at Spike holding the door open for her. She should have known something was up when he didn't want money for helping her. Dawn had been right.

Spike laughed nervously. "A date? Are you insane? I mean why would you think that? I'm evil and you're the Slayer and I hate you and-"

"Save it, Spike." Buffy interrupted. "Dawn told me you have feelings for me. I'm just amazed I didn't figure it out sooner."

Spike snorted. "Nibblet? What does she know? She probably just wishes it was true. I mean anything is better than that wanker who ran off and...."

He trailed off when he saw Buffy staring at him with one eyebrow raised. She wasn't buying it. 

He sighed. "Do you really want to hear me say it?"

Buffy paused for a moment, not really sure whether she did or not. But her head was nodding before she could even finish running the thoughts through her head.

"Fine." Spike said softly. "I have feelings for you."

He deliberately avoided using the word 'love'; figuring it would be too much for Buffy to handle in one night. If she didn't stake him right now then maybe he could think about telling her the depths of his feelings at a later point. 

He heard her gasp at his words and braced himself, waiting for the words of loathing and disgust to pour from her lips. He really was love's bitch.

Buffy couldn't believe it. Spike actually thought he had feelings for her. This was crazy. They were supposed to hate each other. He couldn't possibly be in love with her. Maybe the chip had fried his brain or something. There had to be some reason for this.

She looked up at him, all set to tell him how crazy this was, how she could never love him. But then she saw him, _really_ saw him. He was looking at her expectantly, a mixture of fear and hope on his face. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so vulnerable. Maybe it was true; maybe he really did love her.

"Spike..." She began, not really sure what she was going to say. 

"Don't." He said in a choked voice that almost broke Buffy's heart. "I know you don't feel anything for me but I don't want to hear you say it. I've had my heart crushed too many times before. Just walk out of that door and I promise I'll never mention this night again. It'll be like it never happened."

Buffy almost felt her heart melt, he really meant it. 

"Spike..." She began again. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

She couldn't believe she'd just said that and from the looks of things neither could Spike. He was staring at her with wide eyes and for a moment Buffy thought he was actually going to faint.

"W-what?" He finally managed to whisper.

_Oh god_. Buffy suddenly thought. _He doesn't want to. Now that I'm actually interested I've scared him off._

"It was only an idea."

"I'd love to."

They both spoke at the same time and then laughed nervously.

"I'd love to." Spike said again just in case she changed her mind. "Where?"

"I'll come over to your crypt after patrol and we can decide from there."

Spike nodded, still not really believing this was happening. Any minute now he was going to wake up in his crypt and find out it had all been a dream.

"Ok." Buffy said, reaching for the door. "I'll see you then. Bye."

She disappeared into the night before Spike could see just how flushed her cheeks were.

As the door swung shut a smile spread across Spike's face. He had a date to prepare for

* * *

"Mom, Dawn, I'm home." Buffy called as she wandered into her living room. 

"How did it go?" Joyce asked, switching off the television. "Did you find who killed those poor people on that train?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, we found a couple of vamps but they weren't the ones we were looking for. Don't worry, mom. I'll find them."

Joyce smiled, knowing that her daughter would find the killer no matter what. No matter how much she worried about Buffy, she was always proud of what she did and the number of people she saved.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She knew she had to tell them about Spike but was afraid they were going to freak out.

"I have to tell you something. I have a date tomorrow night."

Joyce smiled; knowing how hard Buffy had taken Riley's departure. It was good that she felt ready to start dating again. "That's great, honey. Who is it? Someone I know?"

Buffy laughed nervously, and then coughed when she realised she'd been doing that a lot. "Um...you could say that. It's Spike."

Dawn screeched and jumped to her feet causing Buffy and Joyce to jump. "Are you serious? You're going on a date with Spike? That's _so_ cool."

Buffy was almost knocked to her feet as Dawn threw her arms around her. She seemed more excited about this than anyone.

"What are you going to wear? Can I help you get ready? What did Spike say when you told him? Was he happy?"

"Dawn." Joyce said wearily. "Stop grilling your sister and go and get ready for bed."

"But.." Dawn pouted.

"No arguments." Joyce replied in her motherly tone, which meant she was serious. "You can talk to Buffy again in the morning."

With a sigh Dawn trundled up the stairs, shooting Buffy a look that said she wanted full details later on.

"Buffy, I know you're an adult now but I have to do the motherly thing. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Buffy sighed and flopped down on the couch next to her mom. "I don't know. But that's the point of this date. To see if there could ever be anything between us."

"But a vampire?" Joyce asked with concern. "I mean, I know he can't hurt you, but can you expect to have any sort of normal life with someone like him?"

"I tried a normal life with Riley and he couldn't take it. He hated the fact that I was stronger and more powerful than him. Most normal guys are going to feel that way. But Spike cares about me for who I am and what I am. I know it's a little weird but I just want to give it a try." 

She smiled. "Besides, he knows I'd stake him if he ever tried to hurt me or anyone else."

Joyce nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to argue with her daughter on this one. "Just be careful, alright?"

Buffy nodded and kissed her cheek. "I will."

* * *

It was all Spike could do to keep from humming on the way home. Buffy was actually going to give him a chance and they were going to go on a date. He was going to have to try and think of somewhere good to take her....unless she'd already thought of something. He didn't want to crowd her. Damn, he'd forgotten how difficult this whole dating thing was.

As he pushed open the door to his crypt he realised he was going to have to find something to wear. He wanted this date to be good and it wouldn't do if he showed up in his usual black T-shirt and jeans. She'd already seen his green shirt and brown jacket, which meant he was going to have to get something new. He'd have to go shopping as soon as the sun set the next day.

He was about to head downstairs to see exactly what he had in his wardrobe when he stopped. Something felt different.

"My poor Spike." A familiar voice cooed from the shadows. "I'm here to make it all better."

As Drusilla emerged into the light Spike felt as though his whole body had frozen. This was not good.

"Hello Dru." He said as calmly as possible. "What brings you back this way?"

She moved towards him, seeming to almost glide across the floor. "I've been a bad princess. I missed my Spike."

The confusion at seeing her back again was suddenly replaced by anger as he remembered how she had left him. Twice. And now she shows up just when things were becoming good with Buffy.

"Is that right?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette. "Too bad your Spike hasn't missed you, pet."

Dru wasn't fazed by his words; instead she reached up her hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh, mustn't tell lies."

Spike jerked his head away. "Listen Dru, if you can't handle the truth then that's fine. But I've moved on. Now piss off and leave me be."

Dru cocked her head to one side and studied him carefully for a moment, almost as though she wasn't sure it was him. "There's someone else."

Spike nodded, unable to stop the smug grin on his face. Let her see what it felt like to be the dumped one for once.

"The Slayer." Dru hissed, and then began to laugh. "I knew it. I knew your heart burned for her even before you did."

Spike shrugged. "Guess you were right. Now are you going to get out or do I have to throw you out."

Dru tutted and shook her head. "It's not nice to talk to your mummy like that. I shall have to punish you."

Before Spike could react he felt arms wrap around his waist and someone began sucking gently on his earlobe.

"Hi, Spikey. I'm home." A voice whispered in his ear followed by a giggle as Harmony began sucking again.

Spike groaned and pulled away. "Is there some sort of convention going on in here that I didn't know about?"

But Harmony was too busy staring at Drusilla. "Who is this?"

Spike sighed. Now he was sure this _had_ to be a dream. It was too weird for it to be real. First Buffy asks him out on a date, then Drusilla shows up and now Harmony was here too. Now all he needed was for Angel to suddenly arrive back in town and the weirdness would be complete.

"Harm, this is Dru. Dru, this is Harm."

Dru looked at Harmony in amusement. "You've been a busy little boy. Is the Slayer not enough for you?"

Harmony snorted. "Buffy? Please, as if Spike would go near her. I'm all the woman he needs so you can take your skanky little goth ass away from my man."

Spike rubbed his hands over his face; he was starting to get a non-chip-induced headache. 

"Right, I've had enough. Both of you get out! Dru, piss off back to wherever you came from and don't come near me again. Harm, you're a moron. I've been in love with Buffy for weeks but you were too stupid to notice that I was thinking of her whenever I was with you. Now get out."

Harmony stared at him for a moment. "Well...I was thinking of Antonio Banderas when I was with you, anyway."

She stormed out, leaving a slightly bemused Spike in her wake.

Dru merely smiled at him in a way that left him on edge. 

"Goodbye, my Spike." She whispered softly before sliding out of the door.

Once he was alone Spike sagged against his bier. He really needed a drink.

* * *

Dawn couldn't help but smile as the sat on Buffy's bed, surrounded by piles of clothes.

"What about this?" Buffy asked, emerging from her wardrobe with a strappy black top in her hand.

Dawn wrinkled her nose. "Black? Do you want to clash with Spike or something?"

Buffy looked down at the top in her hand and threw it onto the bed. "No black, right."

She disappeared back into the wardrobe and Dawn covered her mouth to stop her laughing out loud. Buffy was actually nervous. About a date with _Spike_.

"Hey, why don't you just wear sweat pants and a T-shirt. It's not like Spike hasn't seen you all messed up anyway."

Buffy re-appeared from inside the wardrobe, a look for horror on her face. "Dawn this is a date, not a work-out."

Her sister began to laugh and Buffy realised she was teasing her. "Come on, I'm going to be late."

"Sorry." Dawn replied in between giggles. "But I've never seen you act this way about Spike before. It's funny, in a cute kind of way."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Great, I'm so glad I'm a source of entertainment for you."

She sat down on the bed and looked around at the piles of clothes. "I have _nothing_ to wear."

Dawn stood up and pulled Buffy to her feet. "You go shower and I'll pick something for you."

Buffy eyed her sister sceptically.

"I promise it'll be something good. Trust me."

Finally Buffy nodded and picked up her towel, catching one final glance at her sister before she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Once she was showered and wrapped in her towel Buffy headed back into her room and stopped dead in the doorway. The piles of clothes that had been all over her bed had been put away and only one outfit remained, neatly folded in the centre of the bed. Dawn had even selected the shoes and jewellery to go with it.

As Buffy looked at the outfit she realised that she should have left Dawn to it a lot sooner. It was perfect. 

* * *

Dawn jumped up from her seat as she heard Buffy come down the stairs.

"Wow." She breathed.

Buffy was wearing a pair of brown leather pants, and a gold coloured camisole top, which seemed to shimmer whenever she moved and was cut just low enough to show her cleavage without being too revealing. A gold chain hung around her throat and a similar one hung loosely on her wrist. Her feet were clad in a pair of gold coloured sandals.

"Buffy you look lovely." Joyce smiled.

"Wow, I never knew I had such good taste." Dawn smiled.

Buffy smiled in response. "Thanks."

Grabbing her jacket from the rack she kissed her Mom and Dawn and headed out to meet Spike, trying to ignore the fluttering sensation in her stomach.

* * *

It was times like this when Spike cursed not having a reflection. He'd replaced his black T-shirt with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He'd also managed to find a pair of black jeans that weren't faded in a charcoal-grey colour. Not being able to see himself he just had to hope that he looked all right. Now all he had to do was wait for Buffy to arrive.

As if on cue he heard the door to his crypt open and he quickly climbed the ladder to the upper level.

His face fell. 

"Oh, it's you."

Harmony sniffed haughtily and brushed passed him. "I've just come to pick up my stuff."

Spike shrugged and cast a glance at the door, hoping Buffy wouldn't turn up while Harmony was there.

"You know, I hope you'll remember what you could have had with me when you're all alone." Harmony said, appearing with a bag of clothes in her hand.

Spike sighed. "What are you blithering on about now?"

"I mean I just saw your precious Buffy on the other side of town fighting a bunch of demons. They looked like they were about to rip her apart."

Spike felt as though the floor had been pulled out from underneath him. He couldn't lose her now, not when they were just starting to get somewhere.

He turned and ran.

Once he was out of sight Harmony clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "I never knew acting could be so fun. I should have won an Oscar for that."

"Well done, little girl." Dru smiled, coming out from the shadows where she'd been watching Harmony's 'performance'. "Now we can take care of the Slayer, and teach our naughty Spike a lesson."

* * *

Buffy paused outside Spike's crypt and took a deep breath. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked down at what she was wearing and really hoped she wasn't over-dressed, or under-dressed. She really should have decided where they were going to go before this. She had no idea what Spike's version of a date was. 

"Only one way to find out." She muttered and pushed open the door to his crypt.

The crypt was in darkness and there didn't seem to be any sign of Spike. 

"Spike?" She called, making her way slowly through the darkness so that she didn't walk into anything. "Spike are you here?"

There was no answer.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed to herself. "He stood me up! I should have known this was a dumb idea."

She turned and headed back to the doorway. She was almost there when she felt something press into her back.

"Night night." A female voice whispered in her ear, then pain exploded through her whole body before she finally passed out.

Dru zapped Buffy's body a few more times, just to make sure she was out and would stay that way for a while. Harmony walked over and looked down at the unconscious Slayer.

"Why didn't you just kill her?"

Dru smiled and picked Buffy up, handing her to Harmony. She then moved over to Spike's weapons chest and pulled out a selection of knives and other weapons.

"Princess wants to play with the new dolly a while."

* * *

Spike slumped onto a part bench and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd looked everywhere for Buffy but hadn't been able to find here or any evidence of a fight anywhere. None of his sources had heard anything about a group of demons in town and he was running out of ideas. Maybe Harmony had been mistaken.

"Oh bloody hell." He whispered in horror as the reality of the situation hit him. Harmony hadn't been mistaken; she'd wanted him out of the way. And Buffy was on her way to his crypt. Although he knew Harmony would be as effective against Buffy as a puppy, he had a feeling that something bad was going on. 

He quickly turned and ran back to his crypt, praying that he wasn't going to be too late. 

* * *

It didn't take him long to get back, the fear driving him to run faster than he ever had before.

"Buffy?" He called as he burst into the crypt. "Buffy, are you here?"

The crypt was silent and in darkness. It appeared to be deserted. He was about to head back out to look for her when something made him stop, that same feeling he'd had in his stomach right before Dru had appeared.

"Oh God." He choked, fearing the worst. 

He hurried over to the trapdoor that led down to his basement and quickly climbed the ladder. As his feet hit the ground he turned and growled dangerously at the scene that met his eyes. Buffy hung unconscious in a set of manacles with Drusilla standing over her, a knife pressed against the tender skin of her forearm.

"Dru." Spike hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

She turned away from Buffy and smiled cruelly at Spike. "I've come to teach you what is _supposed_ to be done with the Slayer."

Now that Dru had taken the knife away from Buffy Spike snarled and charged at her, tackling his sire to the ground and wrestling the weapon away from her. Dru was strong, but Spike's rage made him stronger. He soon had her in a chokehold and just has he had done the first time they'd fought, when Angel was trying to summon Acathla, he kept his grip tight until she lost consciousness. When he was sure she was no longer a threat he let her body drop to the floor and hurried over to Buffy.

A quick examination let him see that aside from being unconscious she was unhurt. He quickly unlocked the chains and caught her in his arms as she slumped forward.

"Come on, pet." He said gently, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Let's get you out of here."

As he picked her up and prepared to carry her home he felt her begin to stir. A few seconds later her eyes opened and peered up at him sleepily.

"Spike?" She murmured. "What's going on?"

He set her down on her feet, keeping one arm around her until she got her strength back. He gestured towards Dru's prone form.

"Seems like Dru wanted to have a little party that I wasn't invited to."

Buffy shuddered as she saw the knife lying a few feet from Dru. Things could have gone badly if Spike hadn't saved her.

She smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her waist and not wanting to tell him that she was fine now and could stand alone. "So much for our date, huh?"

Spike smiled back at her and Buffy felt her heart warm. He had a beautiful smile and she'd never really seen it before.

"Oh, I don't know." Spike replied. "It's still early yet and what's a date without a little-"

He suddenly gasped and his whole body stiffened. Buffy was just about to ask him what was wrong when he pitched forward, an arrow sticking out of his back. She looked up to see Harmony stood behind him, crossbow in hand.

"You know, I shouldn't have listened to Dorcus." She said, reloading her crossbow whilst keeping her eyes locked on Buffy. "I should have just killed you while you were asleep. I never really liked you when we were in High School and I like you even less now. Where do you get off stealing other people's boyfriends?"

Buffy couldn't believe this. Harmony actually wanted to fight her? Over Spike? She moved forward.

"Harmony, first of all I never really liked you in High School either. Second of all we both know I can kick your ass. Now we can either fight and you get staked or you run and I never see you again."

Harmony raised the crossbow uncertainly and then dropped it. "You know, I think I'm going to try LA. I hear they're always looking for actresses. I think I might give it a try."

She turned and ran back out the way she had come.

Buffy moved over to Spike and was relieved to see him sat up and trying without much success to pull the arrow out of his back. She knelt down behind him and gently patted his hands away, taking hold of the arrow with both hands and tugging it out. Spike hissed in pain.

"Welcome to the pain of dating a Slayer." She said with a small smile as she began to check his wound.

Spike chuckled. "Well, dating a bad-ass vampire got you knocked out and chained up so I guess we're about even."

Seeing that the wound wasn't too bad Buffy moved around so that she was sat in front of him. Then she began to laugh. She couldn't help it, this was so ridiculous. They'd tried to go out on a simple date and they'd both almost been killed by two of Spike's ex's.

Spike sat there stunned at Buffy's laughter until he found himself smiling too.

"God, what a pair we are." He grinned which just made Buffy laugh harder.

When she'd finally composed herself she helped Spike to his feet and they noticed Dru was gone.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her again." Spike said.

Buffy nodded and slipped her hand into his. "Now, how about that date? I didn't get all pretty for nothing you know."

Spike smiled; amazed that she was still interested after everything that had happened. God he loved this girl. Dipping his head down he kissed her softly on the lips. Buffy sighed and returned the kiss equally as gently.

When they parted they both smiled shyly before heading up the ladder and outside towards the Bronze.

That was just the beginning.

The End


	24. Fluffy Into The Woods

Title: Fluffy Into The Woods (Ep 23 of the Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: To my bestest beta Becca, who knows I appreciate what she does but still likes to see it in print ;) And also so Shoshanna for just being herself and making me laugh. Love you Shoeshine.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sick didn't even begin to cover the way Buffy felt as she stood watching two vampire whores sucking on Riley. _Riley_. Her brain was desperately trying to tell her that she was imagining all this. That the man before her wasn't the man who shared her bed. Riley was a good, clean, decent guy. He wouldn't do this, surely.

"Buffy?" Riley choked, scrambling for his shirt and doing his best to push the vampires away from him.

That was all she needed to hear. That one word, her name, in the voice that she would have recognised anywhere. The voice that had proclaimed love for her on countless occasions. It was then that she knew that she wasn't imagining this. It was real.

She turned and ran.

Spike stayed for a moment longer, relishing in the fact that Buffy had finally seen that her perfect boyfriend wasn't so perfect. He had his dark side just like everyone else. Shooting Riley a smug grin he turned and ran after Buffy. 

Riley wanted to follow, to try and offer some sort of explanation, but the blood loss had weakened him and he could barely manage to stand. All he could think about was that he just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. And it was all Spike's fault

* * *

"Buffy, wait!" Spike called, running after the Slayer as she tore down the alley, almost as though her life depended on it. 

Finally he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him.

"I just though you should know." He said softly, trying his hardest not to gloat. Even he could see that this wasn't the time.

Her fist shot out and connected sharply with his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Why?" Buffy spat, winding up for another punch. "What on earth made you think I would want to see that?"

Spike stayed back, worried that the next time her hand hit him it would be holding a stake. "I-I just."

But Buffy wasn't listening. "Is this your way of getting back at me? That chip in your head won't let you hit me so you decide to use someone else to hurt me?"

"Hey!" Spike protested, forgetting his concerns and moving back towards her. "I had nothing to do with your boytoy coming here. He made his own choices and I just wanted you to see for yourself. Or perhaps you'd prefer it if he was doing it behind your back. Spending his nights in the sack with you and then heading here afterwards to get that little bit of extra pleasure."

Buffy's fist shot out again but Spike was ready this time, catching her by the wrist and holding it tight. Buffy struggled for a moment but lost her balance, falling against Spike as she tried to get free. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her and that was it. The slight feeling of comfort she got from being held broke down the last of her emotional walls and began to cry, burying her face in his shoulder as sobs wracked her body.

Spike was a little surprised at the display of emotion but he didn't let go. Instead he reached up one hand and began to gently stroke her hair.

"Oh God, this is all my fault." Buffy cried, her voice muffled by the leather of Spike's coat.

"No." Spike replied, not letting go of her. "If Riley couldn't deal with your strength then that's his problem. Nobody told him to come to this place."

Buffy pulled back, sniffling and suddenly very embarrassed about breaking down in front of Spike.

"I should go."

As she turned to leave Spike caught hold of her arm, more gently this time, and turned her back to face him. Buffy was too emotionally drained to fight. It was all she could do to stay on her feet.

"I'll walk you back." He said gently. "You don't look like you're up to much fighting tonight."

Buffy's face hardened. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

Spike sighed. "You don't have to be the strong all the time you know. Just let me walk you home and I promise if we get attacked by anything I'll let you do all the fighting and get yourself killed."

Buffy knew he was right. She barely had the strength to make a fist but she certainly wasn't going to admit it.

"Fine, let's go." She sighed. "I just want to get out of this place."

She turned and began to walk, making it a few feet before she stumbled and fell to her knees. Spike rolled his eyes. She had to be the most stubborn girl he had ever met. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Walking over to her he picked her up in his arms and began to carry her back towards her house. What amazed him even more was that she didn't even argue with him. The last of her fight had been drained. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to be the strong one for once.

* * *

The house was in darkness as Spike approached. He wasn't surprised. He knew Joyce was still in hospital and there was no way Buffy would have left Dawn alone. Most likely she was staying with Willow and Tara.

He looked down at Buffy. She'd been silent throughout the whole trip and he wondered if she'd fallen asleep.

"We're here." He said softly, not wanting to wake her if she really was asleep.

"Ok." She whispered.

She clearly didn't want to move just yet so Spike opened the door and carried her into the kitchen, setting her down on one of the stools. She just sat there, staring away into nothing.

"You...um....want something hot to drink?" Spike asked, hating the way she looked so lost and knowing he'd been the one to do this to her. 

Buffy raised her head and looked at him, almost seeming surprised to see him in her kitchen. 

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Spike said, answering the question for her. He flipped on the kettle and got everything ready, trying to ignore the way he could feel her eyes burning into his back. She was watching him, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Here you go." He finally said, setting a steaming mug of hot chocolate down in front of her and taking a sip out of his own. Buffy merely stared at the mug as though she didn't know what to do with it.

"Come on, pet. Drink up." Spike coaxed. "You don't want it to get cold."

Finally she raised the mug to her lips and took a small sip. She looked at Spike again.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly, taking another sip of her drink. The warmth bringing some element of warmth back into her numb body.

"Doing what?" Spike asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"This. Bringing me home, fixing me a drink. You're acting like my mom."

Spike shrugged, not really having an answer, or at least not one he was willing to share with her. Somehow he didn't think a declaration of love would go down very well after what had just happened.

"How is your mum, pet?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the change of subject.

Buffy looked surprised. How did Spike know about her mom? Then she remembered. How could she forget the night Spike had found her crying on the porch and had listened as she poured her heart out to him?

"She came out of surgery yesterday." She said. "The doctors think she's going to make a full recovery."

Spike smiled. "That's great news. I always liked your mum."

Buffy stared at him. Where was the big bad vampire who was supposed to hate her? Spike was actually being kind and considerate which freaked her out more than anything she could fight.

She drained her mug and stood up. "It's been a really long day. I'm going to go to bed and try and figure out what I'm going to do."

Spike nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see Riley like that."

Ok, now Spike was apologising. This was definitely too weird. Maybe if she went to bed she'd wake up and find it had all been a horrible nightmare. She could only hope.

"Goodnight, Spike." She said, not really knowing what else to say.

He nodded. "Night, Slayer."

And with that he had disappeared out of the back door and back into the night. With a sigh Buffy decided to leave the mugs until the morning. She was too tired to do anything else. Trudging wearily up the stairs she entered her room and kicked off her shoes and flopped face down onto the bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Joyce sighed as she lay in bed, trying her best not to feel too bored. She was lucky to be alive after all. Her head still hurt a little but the painkillers she was being given kept most of the pain at bay. Now all she was being told to do was to rest and focus on getting well. But she'd never been one for just lying around. She had to be _doing_ something. And it was a little difficult to find something to do at three in the morning. She couldn't read as it hurt her head. Everyone else seemed to be asleep so she couldn't watch TV. And of course she had no one to talk to.

Or so she thought. A soft knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called softly, not wanting to wake anyone. Although she couldn't imagine who would be knocking on her door at this time.

She got her answer when the door opened and Spike's head peered around the corner. 

"You awake?" He whispered softly.

Joyce smiled, a little surprised at the visit but happy to see him nonetheless. "I'm awake, come in Spike."

As Spike entered the room Joyce noticed he was carrying a bunch of wild flowers and she smiled again, it was amazing how people surprised you.

Spike pushed the door shut and came over to the bed, holding out the flowers.

"I had to pick these. None of the florists seem to be open at this time."

Joyce smiled and took them from him, placing them in a vase of water by her bed. 

"They're lovely. Thank you."

Spike seemed a little embarrassed and merely nodded. "I just came by to see how you were doing. Buffy said you were getting better."

Motioning for him to take a seat, Joyce altered the bed so that she was sat up properly.

"I have to stay in another week for observation but after that I should be able to go home."

Spike smiled. "Glad to hear it. I can see where Buffy gets her strength from."

Now it was Joyce's turn to smile. "I just can't wait to get out of this bed."

Spike nodded. "I get that. I had an accident a few years ago and was stuck in a wheelchair for a couple of months. I just wanted to get out and carry on with my life."

"Well, if you can beat it then so can I." Joyce replied, a look of determination on her face that Spike had seen on Buffy many times.

"So, have you seen Buffy?" Joyce asked. "Is she all right? How's Dawn?"

"Haven't seen much of the nibblet, but I think she's ok. She's been spending time with the others while Buffy patrols. She seems happy enough."

"And what about Buffy?" Joyce asked. "Is she coping all right?"

Spike nodded. "I was with Buffy tonight. You know her, she's tough."

It wasn't exactly a lie. He hadn't told Joyce that Buffy was fine. But he knew Buffy wouldn't want her worrying. Best not to mention that things with Riley weren't exactly tip-top at the moment.

Joyce smiled happily and nestled down in the pillows. "I'm so proud of Buffy, I hope she knows that."

Spike smiled. "She knows."

Joyce felt her eyes starting to drift shut, but she knew she'd sleep happier now that she knew that her girls were all right.

Spike smiled at Joyce's sleeping form and gently pulled the covers up over her. He really was a sucker for the Summers women. He loved them all in different ways. Maybe someday he'd work up the courage to actually tell them

Slipping out of the door quietly he left Joyce to rest.

* * *

Buffy woke the next morning to find herself lying fully clothed on top of her bed covers. It took a moment for the final traces of sleep to leave her foggy head before the events of the night before came crashing down on her. It hadn't been a dream, she was sure of it. 

She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She wasn't ready to face Riley yet so she decided that she'd go and visit her mom. That. at least, should keep her mind off what had happened.

* * *

"Morning." Buffy smiled cheerfully as she entered her mother's room, happy to see that she was awake.

Joyce smiled in return, happy to see her daughter looking so cheerful. Spike had been right; she really was doing fine.

"Oooh, pretty flowers." Buffy admired as she took a seat by the bedside.

"They're from Spike." Joyce replied. "He stopped by last night to see how I was getting on."

Buffy suddenly felt as thought the floor had been pulled out from underneath her. Spike had been there? After what had happened with Riley? Oh god, what had he told her mother?

"Spike was here?" She tried to ask casually. "What did you guys talk about?"

Joyce shrugged. "Nothing much. He asked how I was feeling and I asked him how you and Dawn were doing."

Again Buffy felt the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What did he say?" She asked weakly

"He said that you were both doing fine, and that you were being the strong, brave girl I always knew you were."

Stunned didn't even begin to cover the way Buffy felt. Not only had Spike visited her mother and bought her _flowers_. But he's deliberately not told her about everything that had happened. That just wasn't Spike. Something was definitely going on and it was up to her to find out what it was.

"You know, it's strange." Joyce mused, oblivious to the thoughts going through her daughter's head. "I really have problems thinking of Spike as a vampire. He's always just seemed like he needs a bit of love."

She shook her head and laughed. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Buffy smiled, it was nice to hear her mom laugh again.

A knock on the door distracted them both and one of the doctors stepped into the room.

"Miss Summers, we need to perform a few routine tests on your mother just to check how things are going."

Buffy stood up. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

She leant down and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "I'll come back and see you later."

Joyce smiled and nodded. "Ok, honey. Maybe you could bring Dawn with you."

Buffy nodded. "Sure, she'd like that."

Leaving the doctor to do his work Buffy headed outside. She'd intended to go back home but instead she found herself walking towards Spike's crypt. Looked like they were going to have that talk a little sooner than she'd thought.

* * *

Spike sat in his armchair, half-heartedly watching one of the many daytime soap operas. Normally he enjoyed a good bit of trashy TV but today his heart just wasn't in it. Every few minutes his mind would wander back to the look of pain on Buffy's face when she saw Riley in the whorehouse. Knowing that he'd been the one to cause that pain bothered him more than he'd like. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Loving Buffy was one thing but feeling her pain when she hurt was something he'd never experienced before. Maybe this was what love _really_ felt like.

He didn't even look up when he heard the door to his crypt open. He didn't need to. He knew who it was.

"Figured you'd show up eventually." Spike muttered, not looking away from the screen. "Thought it might have been a bit sooner but I guess it takes a while to recover from those bites."

Riley didn't reply, he merely dragged Spike out of his chair by the shirt. Spike caught a brief glimpse of feral anger in Riley's eye and realised that taunting him perhaps wasn't such a good idea, especially since the chip stopped him from being able to defend himself.

_Too late_, he thought as the punches started raining down on his face and body.

Riley didn't know how long he spent venting all his anger and frustrations on Spike. It felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. To his credit though, Spike was still standing and didn't look like he was going anywhere. He even looked smug about it.

_Well, I'll soon fix that_. Riley thought as he withdrew the stake from inside his jacket. Spike's eyes widened when he saw it and that only made plunging it into his chest even more satisfying.

What did surprise him though was that the moment he staked Spike, two screams rang out through the crypt. One was an agonised cry from Spike, which Riley had expected. The other, however, came from Buffy who was stood in the doorway staring at him with horror and disgust.

Buffy didn't know what to do or how to react. If seeing Riley being bitten by vampires was bad enough, then seeing him stake Spike was something a whole lot worse. She didn't even realise she'd screamed until Riley had turned to face her. 

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" He asked, almost as if there was nothing wrong.

Buffy couldn't even bring herself to look at him though; her eyes were fixed on Spike whose face was twisted in agony. It took a few minutes for her brain to actually process the fact that Spike wasn't dust when he should be. This finally seemed to snap her out of the shock and she marched over to the two men.

Riley quickly pulled the stake out and let Spike slump to the floor.

"Buffy, it's not a real stake. It's just plastic. I wanted-"

He was prevented from continuing by the flat of Buffy's hand connecting sharply with his cheek, sending his head snapping to the side.

"I don't know you." She hissed. "Where the hell do you get off coming in here and staking Spike like that, especially after what I saw last night."

Riley looked at her desperately. He'd never intended for things to go this far. 

"Buffy, it's not like that. Spike only showed you that place to get us to split up. He's got some sort of stupid crush on you."

But Buffy didn't care. She didn't care what Spike's motives were. It was what she had seen with her own eyes that mattered. And what she had seen was a total role reversal. Spike had been kind and gentle with her, taking care of her and checking up on her mother while Riley was embracing the darkness, paying for vampires to bite him and beating someone who couldn't fight back. She didn't understand it and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Buffy, we have to be able to work this out." Riley pleaded, desperation in his eyes. "I need to know if you can ever forgive me. And I need to know tonight. The army wants me back. If I've got nothing to stay here for then I'm leaving. Now."

Buffy couldn't believe this. After all Riley had done he was more or less trying to blackmail her into begging him to stay.

"Riley." She said softly, looking up so that her eyes met his. "Get out."

He opened his mouth to protest but Buffy quickly silenced him.

"I can't even stand to look at you anymore. I feel like I don't know you. So go. Go and play the hero somewhere else. Somewhere where they don't know any different. Just stay away from me."

The firm look on her face told Riley all he needed to know. It was really over.

"Goodbye, Buffy." He said softly, but she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She kept her head bowed until she heard the crypt door close. Then she crouched down beside Spike who was clutching his chest in pain.

"Can you stand if I help you?" Buffy asked gently.

Not trusting himself to speak Spike merely nodded, wincing as Buffy slipped an arm around his waist and helped him over to the chair Riley had pulled him from.

"Let me try and clean this up." Buffy said again, moving over to the chest in the corner of the crypt. She pulled out the few medical supplies Spike owned and a bottle of water from her own bag before moving back to him.

"I'm going to need to take your shirt off to look at that wound." She said apologetically. "It might be easier if I just cut it."

Still not speaking Spike merely nodded and Buffy pulled a pair of scissors out of the first aid supplies she'd found. "I'll try not to hurt you too much."

This made Spike smile despite it all. "Don't think it really matters now. I doubt anything is going to beat the hole in my chest."

Buffy gave a small smile in return. "Well, I think you've had enough pain for one day. I'll try and be gentle."

True to her word Spike barely felt any pain, the only moment coming when she had to tug the cloth away where it had stuck to his wound. Even then it didn't hurt as much as the staking itself had.

As Buffy began to clean the wound and apply some gauze Spike tried to process what he'd just seen happen.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, his voice still heavily laced with pain.

Buffy looked up from her task in confusion. "I'm patching you up. What does it look like?"

Spike shook his head. "I mean why are you here. You just let the bloke you love walk out without even thinking about it."

Buffy lowered her head and resumed what she was doing. "I don't love him. I'm not sure I ever did, not really. And no matter what he says I don't think Riley really loved me. He was in love with the idea of what he thought I should be. That's why he was at that place. What I was and what I had to give him wasn't enough. He's better off back in the army where he belongs."

"Wanker didn't know a good thing when he had it." Spike muttered, wincing as Buffy tightened the bandage around his chest.

Buffy looked up at him and was amazed to see that he was serious. What surprised her more was that she realised that Spike was pretty much the only person she knew that she could be herself around. All the others, most of the time without even realising it, wanted her to be strong, dependable and a protector. She _was_ all of those things, but when she was with Spike all she had to be was Buffy. He didn't envy her strength, expect her to be anything. 

As she finished cleaning his wounds she leant up and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. Spike looked puzzled.

"What was that for?"

Buffy shrugged. "For being you. And for letting me be me."

He smiled. "Wouldn't have you any other way."

She leant forward again, this time kissing him softly on the lips. "I know."

The kiss was enough to stupefy Spike for a moment, but when he regained his senses he couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across his face. It seemed to be contagious because a moment later Buffy found herself smiling too.

"You know." Spike finally said. "I'm always here if you ever need anything."

Buffy pressed another soft kiss to his lips. "I know that too."

Finally she helped him to his bier and got him settled down so that he could rest and heal. Once he was sleeping she headed out into the daylight, her heart feeling much lighter than it had when she'd walked in. She knew something now that she hadn't realised before.

She wasn't alone.

The End


	25. Fluffy Out Of My Mind

Title: Fluffy Out Of My Mind (Ep 24 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy watched with her arms folded as Spike fought one vampire and Riley fought the other. Sometimes she wondered just who the Slayer was around here. She cast a glance around the cemetery hoping to see a third vampire but the surrounding area was silent. Her senses were itching to slay something. She looked back over at Riley and Spike and decided to cut in. She wasn't going home without at least one slay under her belt.

Riley's vampire was the nearest so she quickly moved over and dusted him before he even knew what was happening. She was about to move over and finish Spike's off too when he finally seemed to get bored and dusted it himself.

"Well now, that was fun." Spike grinned as he moved over to Buffy and Riley. 

"What did you do that for?" Riley asked Buffy, apparently ignoring the fact that Spike was even there. "Do you think I can't handle myself?"

Buffy was slightly stunned by Riley's words. She really hadn't been thinking of that when she'd staked the vampire. Although she couldn't deny that she did worry about him when he was fighting. She was pretty sure that sometimes he forgot that he wasn't on a regime of strength inducing drugs anymore.

"Riley, it's not that. I'm sure you can take care of yourself. But you're not the Slayer, I am. It's kind of my job to fight the vampires."

"So you want me to stay out of your way?" Riley said bitterly. "Fine, I can do that."

Without another word he turned and walked out of the cemetery, leaving Buffy and Spike alone together. Buffy stared at the space Riley had been occupying moments before, more than a little dumfounded. What had brought that on?

"Seems like Captain Cardboard has got a few inadequacy problems." Spike said, almost as though he was reading her mind.

Buffy sighed and turned to face him. "Spike, you know you risk meeting the pointy end of my stake every time you open your mouth."

He held up his hand in defence and took a step back. "Hey, no need to go into slay mode. I'm just saying it like it is."

Buffy sighed and perched on one of the nearby gravestones. "What does he want me to do? Stop being the Slayer just because it makes him feel bad?"

Spike shrugged. "You could always put him back on those drugs."

"Not helping here, Spike" Buffy replied, not really sure why she was even talking about this with him.

"What do you want me to say?" Spike asked. "You want my opinion on what to do about your boyfriend?"

"No, I just...never mind, forget it."

"Dump him." Spike replied, answering the question that hadn't been asked. "If he can't deal with who and what you are then you two are never going to work out. You can't change the fact that you're the Slayer and he can't change the fact that he's nothing more than an average human."

Buffy jumped to her feet and glared icily at him. This might be the truth but there was no way she wanted to hear it. She turned and ran, leaving Spike alone.

* * *

It was just after sunset the next night when Buffy entered Spike's crypt. As she pushed open the door she was surprised to see the whole place illuminated by candles. There were dozens of them giving the whole crypt a subtle glow. She knew Spike was here, she could feel him watching her. This was clearly some sort of game and it was up to her to find him. She began to prowl, her eyes darting into every darkened corner.

"Looking for me, luv?" A soft voice called and it was then that she saw him, stepping out from the shadows and allowing the light from the candles illuminate his face. He was wearing a black velvet shirt, which hung loose and unbuttoned as well as his trademark black jeans. His feet were also bare.

"I suppose you've come to talk?" He asked, the smallest twitch of a smile curling up at the corner of his mouth.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm done talking."

Spike gave a slightly bigger smile. "That's what I like to hear."

Almost as though some unspoken signal had gone between them, they both suddenly ran towards each other, heedless of the candles all around them. Their lips met in a fiery passion as their hands caressed each other as though this was going to be their last moment together.

"Oh god, Buffy." Spike panted between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I know." Buffy moaned, not wanting to let go for a moment. "I love you too."

With a gasp Buffy shot bolt upright in bed, her eyes frantically scanning her room. She was alone. She rubbed her hands over her face and took a drink of water, trying to calm her heart, which was pounding in her chest.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. "It was just a dream."

On the other side of town Spike sat up in his own bed repeating the same thing. 

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

But it had felt so real.

* * *

As Buffy patrolled the next night she made sure to stay as far away from Spike's crypt as possible. Her dream had been freaky enough without needing any reminders. She was sure that if she just avoided him for a few days she'd forget all about the dream and everything would be fine.

"Hello Buffy." A soft voice called, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Looking up she saw Spike sitting perched on one of the tombstones. So much for simple.

"I'm kind of busy, Spike."

He looked around the silent cemetery and then back at her. "Hmm, yeah it really looks like you're fighting off the nasties."

She tried her hardest not to look at him. The last thing she needed was a reminder of her dream.

Spike couldn't believe she was here. He'd been hoping to see after the dream he'd had but he hadn't deliberately planned it. She looked beautiful standing in the moonlight, just like she had in his dream. All he wanted to do was act it out for real. Somehow she didn't think she'd appreciate being grabbed and kissed though. It would only result in a stake being driven into his chest.

Buffy finally managed to force herself to look at him and instantly wished she hadn't. He looked so good and it was all she could do to stop herself from kissing him right there. 

"Um....I should go." She murmured, desperate to get away before she did something stupid. 

"Wait!" Spike called before he even knew what he was doing. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

"What?" Buffy asked, keeping her eyes lowered.

Spike had to think fast. He didn't care what he said he just wanted to stop her from leaving. 

"I just thought maybe we could talk or something."

She shook her head. "I'm done talking."

As soon as the words left her mouth she realised what she'd said. The words from her dream. But what was stranger was the fact that Spike was now staring at her with wide eyes.

"That's what I like to hear." He whispered softly.

Buffy almost fell over when she heard his words. There was no way he should be able to know that.

"I-I don't understand." She stammered. "It was just a dream."

Spike nodded. "That's what I kept telling myself when I woke up."

"Yet again the hellmouth weird factor strikes." Buffy mused, still trying to comprehend the fact that somehow they had shared a dream together. A romantic dream.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that ever since I had this dream I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Buffy wished she couldn't say the same thing but the truth was that pretty much every moment that has passed since her dream had involved her thinking of Spike in one way or another.

"So we shared a dream. It's not like it means anything. Weird stuff like this happens all the time and-"

She was silenced by Spike's lips gently covering hers in a soft kiss. Her mind was telling him to push her away but the rest of her was telling her how good it felt. She felt her arms slip around his waist as she leaned in and deepened the kiss.

"Buffy?"

As soon as she heard the all too familiar voice calling her name she quickly pulled back from Spike and turned to see Riley staring at her, a look of disbelief and disgust on his face.

"Riley, I-" Buffy began, desperate to offer some sort of explanation. The truth was; however, that there was no way she could explain what he had just seen.

Riley laughed bitterly. "I guess I should have seen this coming. After Angel and Dracula it's only natural that you'd move on to the next available vampire."

He pulled a stake from his pocket. "Now you might have forgotten what we're supposed to do with vampires but I haven't."

Spike backed away, knowing the chip prevented him from fighting back.

"Riley, stop!" Buffy cried, moving in front of Spike. "You can't stake him. He can't even defend himself."

Riley sneered cruelly "So now you're defending the vampires too? Come on Buffy, it'll be better when he's gone. You'll be able to see clearly again."

Grasping the stake his lunged forward but didn't even make it as far as Buffy before he clutched his chest in pain and dropped to his knees. 

All previous things forgotten Buffy ran over and knelt down beside him. "Riley, what is it?"

Riley didn't know what was wrong. He was covered in a cold sweat and he could hear his heart pounding inside his chest, the beat much faster and irregular than it should be. But there was no way he was going to give Buffy or Spike the satisfaction of seeing him weak like this.

"I'm fine." He growled, climbing to his feet and pushing Buffy away when she tried to help. "Leave me alone."

He turned and sloped away, leaving Buffy and Spike alone again.

"Something's wrong with him." Buffy said, looking at the space Riley was stood in a few moments before.

Spike nodded. "It's his heart. I could hear the way it was beating. Something not right there at all."

Buffy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Riley's perfectly healthy. Why would he all of a sudden develop a weak heart?"

Spike shrugged. "He's not exactly normal now is he? He's got all those Initiative drugs boosting his strength. God knows what they're doing to him."

Buffy began to panic. She had to do something. "I need to get in touch with them. But how? The base got buried."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You think they stopped watching him just because he quit? Trust me, you go to his place and I guarantee it'll be wired all over the place."

Buffy smiled. Spike was really a lot smarter than she ever realised before. 

"I gotta go." She said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Well talk later when all this is sorted out."

Spike stared at her retreating form in dumb shock. She'd kissed him. For real this time.

A slow smile began to spread over his face. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait long for them to have their talk.

* * *

Riley's apartment was in darkness when Buffy arrived and she wasn't surprised. It was obvious that he didn't want to be found just yet. Her eyes fell on his phone and she wondered idly if he knew that the government was watching him. That didn't matter right now, though, What mattered was getting Riley some help before his heart finally gave out on him. Hoping she wasn't being stupid she picked up the receiver and listened. All she heard was the regular dial tone and her heart sank. She was about to hang up when she suddenly heard it, a crackling sound interrupting the tone. Someone had clearly tapped into the line.

"Riley needs help." She said to whoever was listening. "Send someone fast."

She hung up and hoped that whoever came would be able to do something before it was too late.

* * *

Riley didn't know how long he'd been roaming the streets of Sunnydale and quite frankly he didn't care. He knew that The Initiative were responsible for whatever was wrong with him but he also knew that it was whatever they had done that kept him strong. He couldn't go back to the way he was. At least while he had his strength he stood a chance of winning Buffy back, but without it she'd see no reason to leave Spike.

"Riley." A voice called from behind him. A voice he hadn't heard for a while and had never expected to hear again. He kept walking.

"Go away, Graham. I'm not interested in anything you've got to say."

His friend and former Initiative colleague appeared in front of him.

"Riley we need to talk."

Riley stepped around him and carried on walking. "I've got nothing to say."

"I know what's happening to you." Graham called, the words causing Riley to stop. "I'm here to help."

Riley turned to face Graham. "Don't tell me, the army is so concerned about all those drugs inside me that they want to make it all better."

"There's a doctor waiting." Graham replied. "If you don't get help soon then you're not going to make it."

Riley snorted. "Is that what they told you? Wow, they must be really desperate to get me under their control again. Sorry Graham but I'll take my chances."

Graham sighed. "I thought you'd say that.

He pulled out a small tranquilliser gun and pointed it at Riley. "I'm not about to let you die."

Riley moved forward slowly with his hands raised. "Ok, you got me."

Before Graham could react Riley leapt forward and knocked him to the ground with a strong punch. He then grabbed the tranquilliser gun and shot it into Graham's leg, knocking him out. He then turned and ran. There was now only one place he could think of where no one would be able to find him.

* * *

"So let me get this right." Buffy asked a weary looking Graham who was now sat on her couch. "You thought that threatening Riley would somehow talk him into getting help?"

"He wasn't listening to me." Graham replied. "I didn't have any other choice."

Buffy stood up and began to pace. "Well thanks to your brains Riley's gone and knows we're looking for him. He's going to have gone somewhere where he can't be found."

She turned to face him. "You bring any men with you?"

Graham nodded. "A few."

"Split them up into pairs and get them looking for him. Go to places he's been before, the High School, the Campus, places like that."

Graham stood up, all business now. "What about you?"

"I'm going to check the Initiative caves."

Graham shook his head. "Those places are like a maze. You'll never find your way out again."

"I've got someone who can help." Buffy replied.

* * *

"Hey." Spike smiled as Buffy walked into his crypt. "You ready to have that talk now?"

Buffy shook her head. "Riley's taken off. I think he might be in the Initiative caves. I need you to help me find him."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke? You want me to help save the life of the git who was all set to stake me last night?"

Buffy moved over to him. "Spike, please. I know you don't like Riley but I can't just let him die. If you won't do this for him then at least do it for me."

Spike wanted so say no so badly, but the tears in Buffy's eyes seemed to stop his mouth from working. It was true that there was no love lost between him and Riley, but he couldn't bear to see Buffy hurting like this.

"Alright, let's go."

Buffy smiled, realising how difficult it must have been for him to agree to this. It only made her feeling for Spike grow. "Thank you."

* * *

Graham hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that the caves were like a maze. Buffy was just glad that she had Spike with her and that he appeared to know where he was going. Finally however, they reached a fork in the path.

"We'll need to split up." Spike said and pointed down the left path. "You got that way. It's a straight path and finishes at a dead end. If you don't find Riley turn around and come back. Wait for me here."

Buffy nodded, her concern for Spike growing. If Riley had been prepared to stake Spike the night before there was nothing to stop him from trying it again now. She knew they didn't have any choice though. Splitting up was the only way they stood a chance of finding Riley in time.

"Be careful." She said, leaning up and kissing him. Hoping it wouldn't be their last.

Quickly she turned and headed down the path Spike had indicated. He watched until she was out of sight and then headed down his own path. They sooner they found Riley the better.

Spike hadn't been walking long when he heard a noise up ahead. It seemed he'd hit the jackpot. He walked a little further and sure enough Riley came into sight. He was punching the wall of the cave and occasionally looking down at his blood covered hand with surprise.

"Do you get off on hitting things that can't fight back?" Spike asked, stepping out of the shadows so Riley could see him. "Me, rocks, what's next?"

Riley continued hitting the wall, barely sparing Spike a glance. "Go away unless you want me to finish what I tried to start last night."

Spike leant against a rock and casually lit a cigarette. "Well, I'd like nothing more than to leave you here to die, but it happens that there's a girl out there who wants you in one piece."

Riley laughed bitterly. "Don't try and convince me she cares. I saw for myself last night where her affections lie."

As he wound up for another punch Spike caught his wrist and held it tight, careful not to cause Riley any pain so the chip didn't activate. 

"Ok, so she may not want to shag you any more. Can't say I blame her when you're acting like a complete wanker. She's not the problem here. You are. Ever since you found out about Angel you've convinced yourself that you'll never be good enough for her. Every moment you're with her you're wondering if she's comparing you to her vampire lover. Well guess what? She picked up on your pathetic insecurities. That's what drove her away, nothing to do with me, Angel or any other vampire. It was all you."

"Thanks for the ego booster." Riley growled. "Knowing how pathetic I am really makes me want to run of and save myself."

"I'm not finished." Spike replied. "You've got a choice to make. You can take the cowards way out and send me packing. I'll tell the Slayer I never found you and you can die here in this cave where no one but me will know where your body is. Or you can do the right thing. Get the doc to fix you up, don your white hat and go out there and fight the good fight. Now, I don't care what you do. What's it gonna be?"

Riley stopped punching and looked at Spike carefully. It was clear that he wasn't joking. All he had to do was give the word and he'd leave him here to die. Alone. In a dark cave where no one would find him and he'd soon be forgotten. That wasn't how he imagined dying. He wanted to go out in some glorious battle where he'd helped to save the world. Not like this.

"Get me out of here." He said softly.

He took a few steps towards Spike but stumbled, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. Spike wrapped his arm around Riley's wait and began to lead him out of the cave.

"Oh my God." Buffy gasped as Riley and Spike came into view. She hurried over and supported Riley from the other side.

"Let's get GI Joe out of here before we've got a corpse of the non-undead variety on our hands." Spike said and as quickly as they could they headed back the way they had come. Buffy just prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

As Buffy paced the hospital corridor she looked down at her watch for the hundredth time. It felt like days since the doctor had wheeled Riley into surgery when in fact it had only been a couple of hours.

"Buffy, why don't you come and sit down." Spike suggested. Watching her pace like this was making him dizzy.

Before she could respond, however, the door opened and the doctor emerged looking exhausted.

"How is he?" Buffy quickly asked, trying to peer over his shoulder for a glimpse.

The doctor smiled. "The operation was a complete success. He's awake but a bit groggy. He's been asking for you. Both of you."

Spike stood up looking a little confused. Why would Riley be asking for him?

"Come on." Buffy said, stepping inside the room. Spike quickly followed.

* * *

The room was dimly lit when they entered but it was easy to make out Riley's form lying on the operating table. Buffy hurried over to his side.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Riley managed a weak smile. "Seems like I'll live."

Spike joined Buffy at Riley's bedside and Riley looked between the two of them. "I've got something to tell you both. Once I've recovered from this I'm leaving Sunnydale."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Riley raised a hand to stop her. "I know I'm not needed anymore. And Graham says the army wants me back. I've got a chance to help people Buffy. The hellmouth doesn't need me anymore. They've got you. And Spike."

With that Riley closed his eyes and drifted into a healing sleep. 

The acknowedgement of Spike as one of the good guys was as much of a blessing as Buffy could expect from him. She leant down and placed a soft kiss on Riley's forehead before heading out of the room, Spike following behind her.

Once they were out in the corridor Buffy turned to face Spike.

"Well, I guess it's time we had that talk."

Spike smiled. "I thought you were done talking?"

With a small shrug Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him in a way that left the one from their dream pale and empty. Minutes passed and finally they parted, Buffy panting slightly. The she smiled coyly at him.

"We should talk about _something_. You had any interesting dreams lately?"

Spike grinned. "I might have done. I can give you a demonstration if you like."

And he did just that.

The End

Feed Me?


	26. Fluffy Afterlife

Title: Fluffy Afterlife (Ep 25 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Guest Collaborator: Shoshanna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: Shoshanna: To Hilary for letting me get involved with the Fluffy Files. I had a lot of fun  
Hilary: To Shoshanna for writing with me and as always to me bestest beta in the world, Becca 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike couldn't take his eyes off her. It was Buffy. She was really her, standing in front of him on the stairs just as she had the night she had died. Not the robot, the real thing, and she was beautiful. Just as he'd remembered her. He could vaguely hear Dawn chattering in the background but he wasn't listening. 

"Dawn, go and get some bandages." He finally said softly, his eyes falling on her cut up hands. 

He hated knowing that she had been forced to claw her way out of her coffin, knowing for himself how terrifying it was. He didn't know whether to hate whoever had put her through that or thank them for bringing her back to him.

"Come on." He coaxed to Buffy gently, taking her hands and leading her into the living room. 

"We'll get that taken care of for you."

She still seemed a little dazed and understandably so, but he managed to get her settled into one of the chairs. He sat down opposite her and carefully took her hands to he could examine the extent of the damage.

"How...How long have I been gone?" Buffy asked falteringly, looking at him in a way that made his undead heart want to melt. She looked scared, confused, hurt and a whole lot of other things he couldn't put a name to. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her how much he'd missed her. But that wasn't going to do her state of mind any good.

"A hundred and forty seven days." He replied. Of course he'd been keeping count. Every day that had passed without her had been agony for him, knowing that it was his fault she was gone and that nothing he could do would be able to change that.

"Here." Dawn said softly, cutting into his thoughts as she placed a box of bandages and some disinfectant down on the table. She looked between Buffy and Spike and realised that he probably wanted to talk to her alone for a bit. She'd have plenty of time to spend with Buffy later.

"I'll go and get Buffy's bed made up." She said and disappeared upstairs, leaving the two of them alone again.

Spike picked up the disinfectant and carefully began to clean her hands, trying his best not to hurt her. She'd been through enough already.

As he gently dabbed the cool antiseptic over her wounds, she flinched slightly.

"Sorry." He muttered softly, his mind spinning from the reality that it was actually Buffy sitting in front of him.

She didn't answer him, but looked up at him with sad eyes. In those eyes, there was a small glimmer of something else. Thanks, maybe? Could it be that she actually appreciated his presence? He wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to push his luck and ask. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Words of regret at his failure to save her that night, mixed with words of utter joy at her return. But looking at her now, he knew that this was no time to talk about anything.

Just as he was placing the bandages onto her wounds, the front door burst open loudly, filling the room with the incessant chatter of the Scoobies.

They saw Buffy and Spike sitting in the living room, and immediately they pounced on her.

Xander hugged her tightly, as she sat there completely wooden. Spike could see the distress in her eyes, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Oh man, Buff...It really is you. We knew you'd be okay." Xander said happily.

"I said you'd probably come home." Willow beamed, still proud that her magic had done it's job in saving Buffy.

"You're not feeling homicidal, or evil are you? Because you were sort of scary back there." Anya informed her.

Buffy just looked over at Spike, then down at their hands. Dawn came rushing down the stairs when she heard all the racket.

"What are you guys doing? Leave her alone." Dawn said, pushing past them, and standing in front of Buffy.

"We're just talking, Dawn." Willow said, confused by her hostility.

"Talking? Does it look like she wants to talk? She's like in some kind of shock." She said irritated.

"Relax, Dawnster. Buffy's fine. Right?" Xander turned his gaze towards Buffy.

She felt like screaming that everything was not fine. It was a nightmare. But she couldn't form the words.

"Did you guys do this? How is she back here?" Dawn demanded to know.

"It was a spell. I saved her. She was in Hell, and I pulled her out. She's going to be fine now." Willow explained happily.

Buffy was so confused. Hell? They rescued her from Hell? She didn't understand why they kept saying things like that. Where she had been...Buffy's eyes almost teared at the mere thought of it. It hadn't felt like hell. But she just couldn't bring herself to even speak of it now. Everyone was talking and it was getting to her. It was all so loud, so bright. She looked up at everyone and managed a weary smile.

"I'm fine." She assured them, anything to make it quiet.

Spike was still holding her hands, and he leaned into her slightly.

"Are you really fine?" He asked softly.

She just looked at him and said nothing. He could read her eyes, and they were definitely not signalling that all was well. But he held his tongue, not wanting to upset her.

She was tense and her hands started trembling slightly. Spike held them a little tighter, to still them. She wasn't sure why, but his presence in the room was the only thing that comforted her. Everyone else was demanding reassurance that she was all right, while the only thing Spike wanted was to take care of her. She glanced at him again, and smiled slightly.

As Spike finished bandaging her hands she looked around at her friends who were all staring at her expectantly. The only ones who didn't seem to be waiting for her to say something were Dawn who just seemed happy that she was back and Spike who seemed to be a mixture of happy and worried. He seemed to be the only one who actually cared what she was feeling right now.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

This seemed to please everyone except Spike who still had that look of concern in his eyes. It was clear he wasn't buying of her 'I'm fine' routine.

She made an attempt to stand up but her legs clearly had other ideas, buckling beneath her before she'd even managed to get fully upright. Luckily Spike's reflexes were on standby and he managed to catch her before she fell, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Xander yelled, running over to them so that he was stood in front of Spike, blocking his way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking Buffy upstairs." Spike replied calmly. "As soon as you get out of my way."

"Over my dead body." Xander growled. "You think I'm going to stand here and watch you take advantage of Buffy like this?"

" It's ok." Buffy said weakly, letting her head drop onto Spike's shoulder. Why couldn't they all just leave her alone? She didn't mind Spike putting her to bed; in fact he was the only one she really felt comfortable around at the moment.

"Buffy, no." Xander protested. "You've been through a lot tonight and he's just looking for an excuse to get you alone while you're not at full strength."

Buffy almost wanted to cry. All she wanted was to get some sleep and her supposed friends wouldn't even let her do that in piece now.

"Xander!" Dawn yelled, coming to the rescue. "Buffy says she doesn't mind Spike helping her so why don't you just leave her alone. She doesn't need you hassling her right now."

"I'm only trying to help." He grumbled, but backed down and stepped away from the stairs.

Without sparing him a second glance Spike shifted Buffy carefully in his arms and then carried her up to her room.

Spike made his way down the familiar hallway to Buffy's room. It looked just the same as it had the last time she had slept there, all those months ago. He supposed part of the reason nothing had changed was because the Buffy-bot had taken up residence there in Buffy's place. But everyone knew that no one could have ever truly taken her place.

He gently lay her down on the bed and she curled up into a little ball, hugging her knees to her chest. He sat down beside her, and cautiously reached over to stroke her hair.

"Will you be alright?" He asked softly.

"I think so. I-I just need to rest." She whispered.

"Right then. You do that. Sleep. And maybe you'll feel more clear-headed in the morning." He smiled hopefully.

He didn't really believe that any more than she did, but for his sake she nodded her head in agreement. She closed her eyes and Spike reluctantly stood up from the bed. He didn't want to leave her, for fear that he would wake up and none of this would be real. It was almost as if he took his eyes off of her, she would fade away. But he wanted to give her her privacy. 

He started towards the door, when Buffy gasped for air and sat up abruptly. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears and her breath was laboured. Spike rushed over to her bedside again.

"Are you alright? What is it?" He asked with concern.

Tears involuntarily ran down her cheeks and she looked up at him.

"I-I had flash of something. My coffin...When I closed my eyes, all I could see was the lid of that coffin." She said sadly. "And I was so scared. And I kept clawing at it...And the dirt kept falling..." She began to sob.

He sat down and smoothed her hair away from her face, as he gently wiped her tears away.

"My god...What have they done to you?" He whispered softly.

"I don't want to be alone." She said suddenly.

He nodded his head, and tried to fight his own tears that threatened to fall.

"Right. I'll go get someone. Willow? Tara?" He offered.

She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to see any of them. I want you to stay here."

He wasn't sure he heard her words correctly, but the desperate look in her eyes told him that she meant what she said. 

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He assured her.

She smiled and laid herself back down on the pillows. She felt the weight of his body as he positioned himself nearest to her. She reached over and took his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, as her weary body gave into sleep.

He sat there for awhile, just staring down at her sleeping figure. Every once in awhile she would flinch, and her face would grimace, as if she were struggling with something. But he would rub his hand over her back, calming her in her slumber. 

He was a bundle of mixed emotions. On one hand, he had never been happier in his entire life. The woman he loved and adored beyond reason was back in his life. But on the other hand, she was obviously damaged by her return, and more than a little frightened and unhappy. He hated seeing her like this.

He was used to her being strong and in control. Seeing her so helpless and confused, it ripped his heart out. He felt the bottled up emotions begin to consume him. He began to cry softly, hoping against all hope that she wouldn't wake and see him like this. Or worse yet, that someone else wouldn't come in and catch him weeping into Buffy's pillow shams.

Time passed and finally Spike could no longer keep his eyes open. He slumped beside her, and fell asleep. She instinctively turned her body so that she was facing him. Their foreheads pressed together, and her arms were draped over his waist. He pulled her tightly to him. He wasn't of the mind to worry whether or not he was making a wrong move. She needed his comfort, and he needed hers.

Dawn poked her head into Buffy's room cautiously, as she made her way to bed. She had been surprised when Spike never returned downstairs. But when she saw them cuddled together on the bed, she understood why. Buffy needed him right now. Dawn understood that. She smiled and shut the door, leaving them to their sleep.

* * *

Buffy awoke the next morning with two conflicting emotions. On the one hand she was disappointed and upset to find that she hadn't dreamt the events of the previous night. She really had been forced to claw her way out of her coffin and had to listen to her friends being loud and oppressive around her. One the other hand, as she lay there in bed with her eyes closed she felt oddly comforted. She could feel the light filtering in through the curtains and warming her as she lay wrapped up in the covers and she could feel the comforting presence of someone holding her tight.

Opening her eyes she saw Spike lying beside her, his face just a few inches away from hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was sleeping soundly. She smiled, remembering how he had been the only one to really make her feel at ease the night before. So much so that she'd trusted him above anyone else to take care of her while she slept.

She heard faint voices travelling up the stairs and realised that the gang was assembled downstairs. Either that or they'd all stayed the night. Whichever it was, she knew Xander was going to be mad when he found out Spike had slept in her bed. At this moment though, she didn't care what Xander thought. 

Hating to do it she reached over and shook Spike gently, calling his name softly as she did so. 

After a moment his eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"Hi." He said with almost a shy smile. "Did you sleep ok?"

Buffy nodded. "Thanks for staying with me. It helped."

He smiled again. "Happy to help."

Cocking his head to one side he too caught the sounds that were coming from downstairs.

"I think the whole gang's here." Buffy said, climbing out of bed. She was feeling a lot stronger now that she'd had a good night's rest. "I guess we should make an appearance."

Spike sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You sure you're ready?"

The last thing he wanted was to see her as upset as she'd been the night before. 

Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile. "Just stay with me and I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He had that look of resolve that told her he meant it and that reassured her more than anything else. Once Spike set his mind to something he followed it through til the end.

"I'm going to take a shower." Buffy said, grabbing a towel and some clean clothes. "Will you wait here for me?"

Spike nodded and she headed into the bathroom as quietly as she could, not wanting to alert the others to the fact that she was awake just yet.

Once she was showered and dressed the two of them headed downstairs. Sure enough the whole gang was assembled in the kitchen, apparently waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked.

"Did you sleep ok?" Dawn asked, with a smile.

"You want some breakfast?" Xander asked.

"Did you notice anything demonic last night?" Anya asked.

Great, she'd been in the room for thirty seconds and they were already bombarding her with questions. She ran over Anya's words again and frowned.

"What?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Willow suggested, gesturing to the one and only free chair.

Buffy glanced at Spike and shook her head. "I'm fine here."

Willow smiled. "Ok, first of all there's nothing to worry about. We'll get this taken care of right away."

"Why don't you just tell us what it is." Spike snapped, getting annoyed with her way of brushing off everything as some little problem. She seemed totally unconcerned by the magnitude of the spell she'd done.

Willow frowned at him but nodded. "It seems that you brought some sort of demon back from hell with you. It pulled a few scary tricks last night, trying to freak us out but it didn't work."

"I got possessed." Anya added.

Willow brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "We'll soon find out what it is and figure out a way to get rid of it."

"What does it want?" Buffy asked, afraid she wasn't going to like the answer.

Willow winced a little. "Well....we think it's still tied to you somehow."

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Well, we think it might have something to do with the spell I used to bring you back." Willow explained calmly. "It's no big. Really." She said dismissively.

"No big? Are you insane?" Spike asked angered by this latest development. "Oh, wait that's right. You ARE insane. Anyone in their right mind would never have done a spell like this to begin with."

"Stop it. You don't know anything about this." Willow protested defensively.

"That's right. Because the lot of you felt the need to keep me in the dark."

Xander stepped in front of Spike.

"Look, why don't you just shut your mouth? This doesn't concern you."

"It bloody well does! If some beastie is after Buffy because of something you fools did, I swear--." Spike hissed at him.

"You swear what? You'll think really bad thoughts about us? Give me a break. Come to think of it, why are you even still here?" Xander asked heatedly. "Get out, Spike."

"You know what? Fine." Spike said, as he turned around to leave. 

He was so upset he didn't even stop to consider the fact that it was morning and very sunny outside. Before he had time to realise that fact, Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Stop. Don't leave." She urged him.

Spike remembered that he had promised her to stay as long as she needed, but the presence of her so-called friends made things difficult.

"Buffy..." Spike said softly.

She squeezed his arm affectionately and looked at everyone else.

"I want Spike to stay here." She said firmly.

Before Xander could protest, Willow stepped forward and spoke up.

"It might be a good idea for Spike to stick close to Buffy for awhile." She told them.

"What? No. That's never a good idea." Xander shook his head.

"Buffy wants him here, and he might be able to protect her from this hell-ghost thingy. It seems to only want to posses those connected with the spell. Besides, Spike already has a demon inside him. He should be safe." Willow explained.

"Great, then it's settled. Spike stays. End of discussion." Buffy said seriously.

No one else had anything to say to that. For some reason, Buffy was latching onto Spike, and it made everyone a little uncomfortable. Everyone except Dawn, who knew and accepted how much Spike loved her sister. She was glad that Spike was able to bring Buffy some comfort during this extremely stressful time.

"Who wants to give me a ride to school?" Dawn asked, breaking the tension in the room.

"I will." Xander offered, feeling the need to get out Spike's presence before he said anything he might regret later.

"Meet us at the Magic Box when you're done dropping her off." Willow told him. "We're all heading out now to do some research."

Xander nodded as he headed for the door. Dawn came over and gave Buffy a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're back." She smiled.

Buffy managed to smile back slightly, and waved Dawn goodbye. Everyone else got their stuff together and readied themselves for the trip to the Magic Box.

"Are you sure you're alright here alone?" Willow asked Buffy worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm not alone. I've got Spike." Buffy assured her. "Just go take care of this, okay? Call me if there's any news."

Willow nodded and smiled. Everyone disappeared out the door and Buffy visibly relaxed. She let out a sigh of relief, which Spike was quick to pick up on.

"I thought they'd never leave." Spike told her with a small grin.

"Me too." She agreed.

"I'm sure they mean well." 

"Yeah."

He sensed her discomfort at the mere mention of her friends, and he decided to shift the subject.

"So, what do you make of this demon business? You think it really came back from Hell with you?" 

Her face fell and she shook her head. She wrung her hands nervously and looked up at him.

"I think I wanna go lie down again." She said, avoiding his question.

"Okay. Well, I'll just be down here watching the telly if you need me." He offered.

"No."

"No telly?"

"No, I mean, will you come upstairs with me? I-I don't really want to be alone."

"Right. Of course. Especially not with a Hell ghost on your heels." He agreed. He just hadn't wanted to intrude on her personal space, and wear out his welcome.

They headed back up the stairs and into Buffy's room. She lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what it was he was supposed to be doing. Talking to her? Making jokes? Pretending she hadn't been dead for all those months? Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Whatever it is that's after us, it didn't come back from Hell with me." She said plainly.

"What's that, Pet?" 

"I don't know what it is, but it didn't come back with me."

"How do you figure that?" He wondered.

"Because, I wasn't in Hell. Wherever I was, it was calm and peaceful, and quiet. It wasn't Hell." She admitted with tears in her eyes. "I think it might have been Heaven. If there is such a thing. It felt like Heaven."

Spike felt a lump catch in his throat at her admission. He had already been conflicted about her return. The only source of comfort he had gotten was that she was now safe again. She wasn't being tormented in a Hell dimension anymore. But learning that she had instead been in Heaven, it rocked him to the core.

"Buffy...My god...Are you sure? Maybe your memory--."

"I'm sure. Wherever I was, it was safe. I was happy. I felt whole. Being back here is like being in Hell. Everything is painful and frightening...I was finally at peace and now I'm not."

Spike held back his emotions and he reached over to take her hand. She was still staring up at the ceiling, almost as if she couldn't make eye contact as she relayed her tale to him. She felt his fingers clasp around hers and she squeezed them tightly.

"You need to tell your friends about this." He said seriously.

She sat up and looked at him. She shook her head.

"No. I can't."

"Yes, you can. You need to. You can't let them think that they've done this wonderful thing by saving you. Their hands are sore from patting each other on the back over their magnificent achievement. Sodding fools. You need to tell them. You can't keep something this big to yourself."

Before Buffy could respond to his words, there was a sudden chill in the room. They both looked over at Buffy's closet and saw the image of the evil ghost demon form in front of them. Both of their eyes grew wide as they stood up to face it.

Spike was the first to react, charging forward before the demon could even move. There was no way he was going to let Buffy be taken from him again. He swung at it with all the strength he could muster but his fist went straight through the misty demon and into the mirrored door behind it, shattering the glass and slicing his hand open. He didn't let that slow him though and he took another swing with the same result.

"We might have a bit of a problem here." He yelled over his shoulder.

The demon looked at Spike with disdain. "Pathetic creature. You are not my concern here."

A tendril of mist hit him squarely in the stomach, knocking him backward towards the door. He tried his best to fight it off but it was no use, although the demon had no problems hitting him it seemed he was unable to fight back. The demon kept hitting him until he was out on the landing.

"Be gone." It said, and with one more hit Spike was sent tumbling down the stairs and he hit the bottom with a resounding thud. 

With a cry Buffy ran out and managed to get a glimpse of him lying motionless at the foot of the stairs before being propelled back into her room by the demon.

"Poor little girl." It crooned with mock sympathy. "Did that creature tell you that you belong here?"

Another tendril of mist hit her, sending her propelling into her desk. 

"You don't belong here." The demon continued, hitting her again.

Tears of rage burned in Buffy's eyes as the image of Spike's motionless body played over and over inside her head. He'd been the only one to make her feel even the slightest bit happy and now this creature was trying to take her away from him. Although a small part of her relished the idea of going back to heaven, the rest of her knew it would totally destroy Spike and she couldn't bear to see that happen after all he'd done for her.

Grabbing an axe from underneath her bed she stood up and swung at the demon, knowing it wouldn't do any good but determined to fight as hard as she could. With any luck Willow and the other would find a way to stop this thing.

Her axe went straight through the demon and it hit her again, sending her slamming into the wall. Her eyes darted around the room as she began to look for a way out. She could go through the window but that would mean leaving Spike unconscious and helpless at the bottom of her stairs. No matter what she couldn't leave him. 

The only other option was to make a break for the door. It was more risky but she didn't have a choice. She prepared herself for the run when suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change. The temperature rose back to normal and the air seemed to get a little thinner and less oppressive. Buffy looked back at the demon and was surprised to see that instead of a misty looking creature there was now a solid looking old woman stood before her. Without a thought Buffy swung her axe and took the demon's head clean off its shoulders.

She stood looking at the body for a few moments and as soon as she was sure it wasn't going to rise again she dropped her axe and hurried down the stairs. 

Buffy made her way over to Spike, who was starting to come to. He sat up slightly and clutched his ribcage. Buffy knelt at his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded his head slightly.

"What about you? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Whatever it was, it's dead now."

He was so relieved that Buffy had enough wits about her to defeat this demon on her own. He hadn't been as much help as he wanted to be. He felt guilty. But there was a small part of him that was reassured by the fact that Buffy fought for herself and for him. She may have been saddened by leaving Heaven, but she hadn't given up the fight to return.

She noticed his hand was cut and bleeding. She took it gently in her own, and examined it carefully.

"Your hand is hurt."

"It'll mend." He said dismissively as he stood to his feet with her help.

"Here, let me fix it for you." She smiled comfortingly.

She led him back over to the couch, where the medical supplies from last night were still lying on the coffee table. She took out the disinfectant and began cleaning his wounds. He winced at the sting.

"Luv, is that really necessary? It's not like I'll get an infection." He pointed out with a grimace.

"I just want to clean it up a bit before I bandage it. Stop being such a baby." She teased him.

He smiled at her. She was joking with him. It was a good sign that the old Buffy he used to know was still in there somewhere. She finished putting the bandages on his hand and patted it gently.

"There."

He looked at his hand and then back at her.

"You didn't have to do that." He told her.

"I was just returning the favour." She smiled at him.

Spike smiled in return but the moment was broken by the front door banging open and the whole gang running in.

"Buffy are you ok?" Dawn asked with concern. "The demon possessed Xander and found out the only way to stay here is to kill you."

"It's ok Dawn, I killed it."

"I told you my spell worked." Willow said proudly. "I made the demon solid so you could fight it."

"Too bad you couldn't have done it a bit sooner." Spike groaned as he staggered to his feet. He was hurt, exhausted and he wanted to go home and sleep

"Wait." Buffy said, reaching out and grabbing his uninjured hand. "I have to tell you all something."

She tugged Spike's hand until he was sat down next to her and she didn't let go of it. 

"It's about the spell you did. The one that brought me back."

Willow smiled proudly, waiting for the thanks she knew was coming. 

"I-I wasn't in hell." Buffy said falteringly, lowering her eyes so she didn't have to face the looks of horror from everyone but Spike. "I was somewhere happy. Heaven I think, I don't know."

The stunned silence that followed made Buffy regret even thinking about telling them. Now they all hated themselves and it was her fault. But a squeeze of her hand from Spike reassured her and finally she looked up to face them.

"I know you guys were only trying to help, I don't blame you for what you did. You didn't know where I was."

"Buffy. I-I" Willow choked, barely able to find the words to convey the regret she felt. The others looked on in numb shock while silent tears ran down Dawn's cheeks.

"Guys, don't look at me like that. I don't want you to feel bad about what you did. I need your help, all of you. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get through this without you."

Dawn was the first to move, running over and throwing her arms around her sister. "I'll do whatever I can Buffy, I promise."

Buffy smiled and stroked her sister's hair. "Thanks."

The rest of them smiled uncertainly and offered their own words of comfort. Finally Buffy stood, realising that they probably needed some time to take in what she'd told them and figure out what they were going to do.

"I'm going to do a quick patrol. You guys stay here; I'll be back soon. Spike, you wanna come with me?"

He smiled and stood up, joining her at the door.

Soon the two of them were making their way through the cemetery towards Spike's crypt. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Buffy asked, noticing he was limping slightly as he walked.

"Just a few bruises. I'll be right as rain once I've had some kip."

The stopped outside his door and Spike turned to face her. 

"Do you regret telling your mates about what they did?"

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "I hated seeing the looks on their faces when I told them, but part of me is glad they know. My heart feels kind of lighter, you know?"

Spike nodded. "It's better that they know, pet. Now they can help."

"Spike, I want to thank you." Buffy suddenly blurted out, causing him to jump slightly. "For everything you've done since I came back. You're the one that's made it bearable here. You're the one that made me not want to give up when that demon was trying to kill me."

Stunned didn't even begin to cover the way Spike felt as he listened to her talk. He never imagined he'd hear words like this coming from her lips, especially not about him.

He was even more stunned when she leant up and kissed him softly.

"Besides, I don't need to go back to heaven just yet." Buffy smiled as she pulled back. "I've got my own little part of it right here."

The End

Feed Me?


	27. Fluffy Buffy vs. Dracula

Title: Fluffy Buffy vs. Dracula (Ep 26 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy stirred restlessly in bed and looked at her clock for the hundredth time that night. Three minutes had passed since she last checked, it seemed like much longer. With a sigh she sat up, fluffed her pillow and lay down again, trying her best to get settled. Beside her Riley lay sleeping peacefully. Clearly he wasn't having as much trouble resting as she was. Finally she gave up and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Riley as she did so. Since it was obvious she wasn't going to be getting to sleep any time soon she may as well try and do something useful. Pulling on some clothes she grabbed a stake and climbed out of the window.

Soon she was in the nearest cemetery, scanning the area for vampires. Her senses were tingling; every nerve in her body felt heightened. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so aware of everything around her. It was like a whole new perception of the world. Finally she honed in on a vampire at the other side and broke into a run. She soon caught up to the creature and tackled it to the ground, driving her stake into its chest before it even knew what was happening. 

She climbed to her feet and brushed herself down, disappointed that it hadn't really been much of a fight. She still felt restless and looked around to see if there were any more vampires nearby. If there were, they were doing a good job of hiding. The place seemed deserted. Then she felt it, another vampire, and it was moving towards her. 

Clutching her stake tightly her eyes darted across the surrounding area but she couldn't anyone. This vampire was clearly better at the whole stealth thing than the one she had just dusted. 

"Hello, pet." A voice whispered behind her and she spun around, lunging with her stake on instinct. As she caught sight of Spike she quickly stopped, the stake ending up just a few millimetres away from his chest. She sighed and pulled back.

"Spike, one of these days you're going to end up dust on the wind. Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?"

"Just checking I've still got it." He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." Buffy replied, slipping the stake back into her pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be tucked up in your bed by now?" Spike asked, lighting a cigarette and leaning against one of the nearby gravestones.

Buffy shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Spike grinned. "Spot of violence before bedtime, eh? That's pretty much why I'm here too. Nothing like a good brawl to get you settled."

There was no way Buffy was going to let herself be compared to him. She turned to leave. "Well, I'm done now."

"Ok." Spike replied. "Guess I'll go take on that nest of Kaflack demons by myself then. Too bad, there was plenty to go round."

Buffy wanted more than anything to just keep walking. But the truth was she wasn't ready to sleep yet, and Spike's invitation was just too tempting. Slowly she turned back around to face him.

"Nest?" She asked, trying her hardest not to sound too excited.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, they're getting ready to perform some sort of sacrifice."

"Well, I guess we'd better stop them then." She replied as nonchalantly as possible. "Can't have them sacrificing some innocent person."

She just wished she brought something a bit more substantial than a stake with her. A good axe would be nice. 

"We can stop off at my crypt and stock up on weapons." Spike said, seemingly reading her mind.

"Ok." Buffy replied with a smile. "Lets go."

* * *

Two hours later the two of them stumbled back into Spike's crypt; both of them smeared with green demon blood.

"Well, that was fun." Spike grinned as he dropped their weapons back into the chest.

"Fun isn't exactly how I'd describe it." Buffy replied, stretching her stiff and aching muscles. "I feel like I could sleep for a week after that."

"Well, that was the idea wasn't it?" Spike asked as he removed his shirt and searched around for a clean one. 

Buffy was too tired to object to Spike parading around with no shirt on. Instead she tried her best to knead some of the stiffness out of her neck.

"Here." Spike said gently and began to massage her shoulders. A small moan of pleasure left Buffy's lips as she felt the tension melt away beneath Spike's fingers. She almost wanted to fall asleep right there on her feet.

"Better?" He finally asked, pulling away and leaving her with an almost empty feeling inside.

"Mm-hm." She murmured, finally forcing her eyes open. 

She was almost disappointed to see that Spike had replaced his shirt and was now working on cleaning the axes they'd used.

"I guess I should go." She said, half-hoping he'd ask her to stay a bit longer. 

Spike nodded. "Yeah."

With a dejected sigh she turned and headed for the door.

"Slayer." Spike called just as her hand rested on the handle. She turned back to face him.

"I heard there's a bunch of vampires looking to rob the museum tomorrow night. Fancy taking them on?"

Buffy smiled. "Sure. I'll meet you here tomorrow night."

As she walked out and closed the door behind her Spike smiled. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Climbing back through the window Buffy was surprised to find Riley still sound asleep in bed. From the looks of things he hadn't even noticed she was gone. With a sigh she changed out of her clothes and climbed back into bed, falling asleep almost instantly, a contented smile on her face.

* * *

The next evening soon came and Buffy was almost relieved to find that Riley wasn't going to be sharing her bed that night. At least now she could head out on a regular patrol without him wanting to tag along. No one needed to know about her meeting with Spike. They'd only want to help, and help was the last thing she needed right now.

"Bye Mom." She called over her shoulder as she headed out. "Don't wait up."

At least this time they were only going to be facing vampires so there was no risk of her becoming covered in goo again. On the other hand it also meant that she wouldn't get to see Spike shitless again. Riley may be her boyfriend, but that didn't make her blind to the fineness of the male physique. Especially one as well toned as Spike's.

She was soon stood outside his crypt and for the first time she actually thought about knocking. The previous night had somehow changed things between them and just barging in didn't seem quite right anymore. She decided to settle for a happy medium, not knocking but not banging the door open either. 

"Are you ready?" She called, scanning the crypt and seeing no sign of him. She hoped he hadn't forgotten or worse gone without her.

"Let's go." A voice said behind her, causing her to jump. She turned around and scowled when she saw Spike standing behind her.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

Spike shrugged. "Since when did I ever listen to you?"

He had a point. Neither of them ever listened to the other and most likely weren't going to start now. 

"Let's go." She sighed and the two of them headed out.

* * *

The walk through the cemetery was made in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say about all of this. In the space of one night they changed from being enemies to allies. It was new to both of them and they didn't know how to deal with it.

"So." Buffy finally said when the silence became too much for her. "Tell me about these vamps we're going to fight."

"Well, there's this..." He suddenly stopped and looked around, sniffing the air like a true predator.

"What are you..." Buffy began to ask but he raised his hand to silence her. 

"You might as well come out." Spike called out to the seemingly empty cemetery. "I know you're there."

A man stepped from the shadows, his dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. His long dark hair rested on his shoulders and he wore a loose fitting crimson shirt. The shirt hung open slightly, giving Buffy a glimpse of his pale chest. She felt her heart begin to pound. There was something different about this vampire. They way he looked and dressed was like nothing she had ever seen before. She felt herself staring at him but couldn't bring herself to stop. She was transfixed.

"So what brings you here?" Spike asked. "Come to pay me that money you owe?"

But the man didn't seem to be listening; instead his eyes were fixed on Buffy, taking in every inch of her with obvious desire.

"Who are you?" Buffy whispered hoarsely.

A small twitch of a smile appeared on his lips. "I am Dracula."

There was the hint of an eastern European accent in his voice, which just proved that he was telling the truth. In her heart, however, Buffy didn't need proof, he was everything she imagined him to be. Not a single one of the movies did him justice.

"Should've guessed you were here for a girl." Spike grumbled, getting annoyed with the lovesick-puppy look on Buffy's face. He'd always expected a Slayer to be a bit stronger against Dracula's thrall, but it seemed that at least in this respect she was just like the other girls.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Buffy Summers." Dracula purred, circling her so that he could view her from all angles.

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

Spike had had enough. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her behind him, blocking her view of Dracula

"Listen, mate." He growled. "I don't care if you've travelled all the way from bloody Transylvania. This is _my_ town."

Dracula looked at him disdainfully. "And the girl, William, she is yours also?"

He paused, and this was all the answer Dracula needed. If Spike had really laid claim to Buffy he would have answered immediately.

"We will talk again soon." He said to Buffy, giving Spike another glance. "When we are alone."

He then disappeared in a cloud of mist and as soon as he was gone Spike turned to face Buffy.

"I'm taking you home."

Buffy blinked in surprise and looked up at him. "What? Why?"

"Drac's a persistent bloke. He'll probably come after you again tonight. You'll be safe at home."

As Spike began to walk towards the cemetery gate Buffy watched his retreating form with a frown. "Are you saying I can't fight him?"

With a sigh Spike stopped and turned back to face her. "Well, I suppose maybe you could make with the googley eyes and hope that it drives him away"

He turned back and carried on walking. Buffy watched him for a moment before running to catch up. The truth was she didn't know what had happened back there with Dracula. A part of her had been telling her that he was a vampire and that she should be fighting him, but somehow she hadn't been able to make her body respond. It scared her a little, not having the control that she was used to.

The walk to her house was made in silence. Buffy was still trying to think through what had just happened and Spike too seemed deep in thought. She wondered just what he was thinking but didn't like to ask.

All too soon they were stood outside her front door.

"You'd better stay inside until I figure out how to get rid of him." Spike said. "And whatever you do _don't_ invite him in."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Buffy asked in exasperation. He was treating her like she was some stupid kid, and not the Slayer.

Spike raised an eyebrow and Buffy sighed. "Ok, I won't invite him in."

With a curt nod Spike headed back into the darkness and Buffy went inside, feeling like the helpless girl she'd always tried to avoid being.

* * *

She slept fitfully that night, her dreams plagued with images of eyes that she couldn't look away from. Finally she was woken by the sound of someone tapping on her window.

Her first thought was that it was Spike, maybe he'd managed to get rid of Dracula already and wanted them to go and kill the vampires at the museum. She pulled open the curtains and was stunned to see Dracula on the other side. With a small gasp she stepped back, her wide eyes fixed on him.

Dracula gave an amused smile at the look on her face.

"Come now, you cannot be afraid of me. I am but one vampire."

Her fear dissipated a little and she took a tentative step forward. Dracula smiled in encouragement.

"Open the window." He commanded softly.

Without a moments hesitation Buffy did as she was asked. 

"Invite me in." Was his next order. 

This time Buffy paused, the rational part of her mind telling her that she was crazy to even think about this. But with Dracula's gaze fixed on her she found herself unable to resist his voice.

"Come in." She whispered softly.

With a triumphant look Dracula climbed over the window ledge and stood in front of her. Buffy remained totally unresponsive, just standing there waiting for her next command.

"You are so beautiful." He purred, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I will make you mine for all eternity. With a former Slayer at my side the world shall be ours."

He let his hand drop back down to his side. "Pull back your hair."

Her eyes staring blankly ahead Buffy did as she was told. Dracula leaned in to her neck but didn't bite.

"Tell me you're mine." He whispered, his tongue flicking out to graze the tender skin on her throat.

"I'm yours." Buffy murmured

"Tell me you want this." He whispered again.

"Take me." Buffy replied, moving her neck closer to his mouth.

As he bit into her a sigh of ecstasy left her lips. She felt as though she was flying and her whole body burned for the creature that was slowly draining the life from her. It reminded her just how sensual and erotic it had been when Angel had bitten her, although she'd been forced to stop him before he took too much. This time she didn't want it to stop. She felt herself growing weaker and her body falling limp. The last thing she felt before she passed out was Dracula's arm slipping around her waist to hold her upright and his tongue gently licking the fresh wound on her neck.

As he finished drinking Dracula gazed down at the unconscious Slayer in his arms. Drinking from her had been everything he had imagined and more. He could feel her blood burning inside him, giving him strength and vitality that he had never even dreamt of.

But now he had to decide what to do with her. She wasn't dead yet, not even close. He'd made sure not to take too much of her precious blood. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Now he could either leave her here and enjoy the thrill of the hunt again, or he could take her with him and keep her as his mistress until he was finally ready to turn her and make her his queen.

All things considered taking her with him was probably the better idea. He couldn't risk William or one of the Slayer's friends interfering. Using his fee hand he slipped it under Buffy's knees and scooped her up into his arms. Turning to the window he stopped when he saw Spike stood in front of him.

"Well." Spike said, his eyes fixed on Buffy's limp body. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Stay out of this William." Dracula snarled. Gone was the soft, seductive voice he'd used on Buffy. What remained now was the voice of a threatened male who was trying to keep what he had claimed.

"Sorry, can't do that." Spike replied calmly, not moving from his spot in front of the window.

Dracula realised he was now stuck. He could either fight and risk alerting everyone in the house to his presence, or he could leave Buffy and return for her later.

"This is not over." He growled, shoving Buffy's body into Spike's arms. "You cannot stop me."

With that he returned to his misty state and disappeared out of the window. Carefully Spike laid Buffy down on her bed and examined the bite wound on her neck. It was already starting to heal. He could hear her heart beating slowly and steadily and knew that she was going to be all right. What hit him hardest was the realisation that he'd actually been worried when he'd seen her lying in Dracula's arms. He thought for a moment that he'd been too late and that she'd already been turned. The thought of losing her bothered him more than he liked. 

Pulling the covers over her Spike closed the window and took a seat at her bedside. Dracula probably wasn't stupid enough to risk coming back that night but he wasn't going to take any chances. He'd watch over her until morning, making sure nothing took her from him.

* * *

The first thing Buffy became aware of when she woke was that she felt different. Her head felt heavy and foggy, almost like she had a hangover but she couldn't remember drinking anything. The last thing she remembered was being in the cemetery with Spike and....Dracula.

She shot bolt upright in bed, ignoring the way it made her head pound. With trembling hand she felt her throat and let out a small cry when she found the slowly healing puncture wounds. It all came back to her now, how Dracula had somehow worked his mind control on her and she'd let him into her room and let him bite her.

It was then that she saw Spike sat in the chair beside her head, his head resting in one of his hands. He was sleeping peacefully. She wondered if he knew what had happened. She certainly didn't remember him coming into her room. He must have arrived after she fainted.

"Spike." She called softly, wanting to wake him without letting everyone else hear that he was in her room.

When he didn't respond she leant over and shook him gently. "Spike, wake up."

Finally he stirred and his eyes opened. 

"Hi." He said sleepily when he saw she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

Buffy lowered her eyes in shame; he obviously knew what had happened. "Ok, I guess."

Spike moved from his seat and sat on the bed beside her. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Buffy couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, but she quickly gave him the short version of the story.

"I can't believe I let him do that to me." She said as she finished. 

"It happens." Spike replied, in a voice so gentle that she actually found herself looking at him in surprise. "He's done this to a lot of people and I haven't met a human yet who's been able to resist it."

It didn't make her feel any better but she managed a small smile. "So what do we do now? You were right, I can't fight him."

"You need to tell your Watcher. He'll be able to figure out how to get rid of Drac."

Buffy looked horrified. "What? No, I can't tell him. He'll be so disappointed with me."

"Rot." Spike scoffed. "He'd want to know and he'd want to help. Now, either you can tell him or you can sit back and wait for Drac to finish playing with you like one of his toys and turns you into a vampire."

Buffy knew she didn't have a choice. "Ok, I'll call him."

Spike smiled and nodded. "Might be an idea to get Wonder-Boy and the Scoobies over here to. They might be able to help."

"Great." Buffy grumbled as she reached for the phone. "Now I get to humiliate myself in front of _all_ my friends."

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Buffy finished, waiting for the disapproving comments and looks. 

"Don't worry, Buffy." Willow said warmly. "Tara and I will do the de-invite spell on your house to stop him from coming back."

"I'll look into ways of banishing him completely." Giles added. "From what I understand Dracula is a very difficult vampire to kill."

Buffy smiled as all her friends offered her words of encouragement. How could she have thought they'd blame her for what happened. The only one who remained silent was Riley.

"Alright, this is what we'll do." Giles said before Buffy could talk to Riley. "Myself, Riley, Xander and Anya will look for Dracula. Willow and Tara will head to the Magic Box to look into banishing spells. Spike can stay here and watch over Buffy since he is the only one that Dracula can't affect."

Before he could leave Buffy caught hold of Riley's arm. "Riley, are you ok?"

"Sure." He replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you seem kind of quiet."

"I'm fine." He said curtly. "I should go."

He headed outside and Buffy ran after him.

"Riley, wait."

He stopped and turned to face her, sadness in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." Buffy said, giving him a look that told him that he wasn't leaving until she got an answer.

"Buffy, it's nothing." Riley tried to protest, but he soon saw she wasn't buying it and let out a dejected sigh.

"Is this about Dracula?" Buffy asked gently, her heart already knowing the answer.

"It's ok." Riley said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "I get that after the whole thing with Angel that you'd be drawn to other vampires. I guess a guy like me just isn't dark enough for you."

Buffy wanted so badly to tell him that he was wrong, and that he was the only guy for her. But if it was one thing she hated it was lying to those she cared about.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I wish I could explain it."

Riley shook his head. "You don't have to explain it. I don't think I'd get it even if you did."

He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I think once we've dealt with Dracula it might be easier if I left."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but he jumped in ahead of her.

"There's a whole lot of world out there. I think it's about time I saw some of it. It's better this way."

Although it saddened her Buffy knew he was right. She pulled him down into a hug. "Be careful."

With a quick nod Riley headed out of the door and out of her life. Buffy knew it was for the best, neither of them was what the other really wanted. But that didn't make parting any easier. With a small sigh she turned and headed back inside where Spike was waiting for her.

Her head bowed she sat down on the couch. "Riley's gone."

Spike looked puzzled. "He'll be back soon."

"No, I mean for good." Buffy replied. "We broke up."

Spike sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"He said he couldn't handle the fact that I was 'drawn to vampires'. I guess he had a point, Angel, Dracula, what's wrong with me? Why do I attract vampires like this? At least I'm safe with you I guess."

Deciding a change of subject was a good idea Spike jumped up and took a peek out of the window. The sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon, paining the sky a dusky pink colour.

"It's getting dark." He said, half to Buffy and half to himself. "If Dracula is going to make his move it'll probably be soon."

At the sound of Dracula's name Buffy suddenly felt him calling her. It was as though there was a voice inside her head that she couldn't ignore and that there was some sort of invisible thread tied to her that was being tugged. Looking up at Spike she realised he was going to get in her way. He would stop her reaching her dark prince. She had to get rid of him. He still had his back to her, watching the sun go down and she used the opportunity to grab one of the wooden dining chairs and smash it over his head. 

With a grunt Spike dropped to the floor and Buffy didn't give him another glance as she stepped over his unconscious body and made her way to her lord.

* * *

"Welcome." Dracula smiled as Buffy entered the massive dining room in his castle. "I knew you'd come"

* * *

With a low groan Spike staggered to his feet and rubbed the large lump on the back of his head. He cursed softly as he realised Buffy was gone, and that it had probably been her who had hit him. He knew exactly where she had gone. He just hoped he could find the castle before it was too late.

* * *

Dracula smiled at Buffy. She looked perfect, just the way he wanted her. Now he knew for sure that he hadn't been mistaken in selecting her for his queen. 

"Come." He beckoned. "Let me inspect you."

Buffy moved over s that she was stood in front of him, her eyes blank and unfocused. 

"Beautiful." He murmured, circling her, just as he had done the first night they had met.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" A voice asked from behind him.

With a hiss Dracula turned around to find Spike stood at the other end of the dining room.

"William." He greeted with mock pleasure. "I'm surprised you found me so quickly."

Spike shrugged and moved forwards. "It's a bit difficult to miss the hug castle in the middle of town."

His eyes locked on Buffy and her blank face told him all he needed to know. She wouldn't be any help until he figured out a way to break Dracula's hold on her.

"You know, William. I'm beginning to wonder whether you have feelings for this girl. You seem awfully concerned about protecting her."

"And if I do?" Spike asked, trying to stall him long enough to come up with a plan.

"It makes no difference." Dracula replied. "I have claimed her now, her blood is inside me and nothing you can do will break my hold over her."

"Care to bet on that?" Spike asked calmly. "Are have you given up the gambling since you lost that eleven quid to me?"

With a confident smile Dracula stepped back, and motioned his had towards Buffy. "Be my guest."

Trying to look ad confident as Dracula Spike stepped forward

"Buffy!" He called, desperately trying to get any sort of reaction. "Come on, snap out of it."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, sending her head bobbing back and forth. There was no reaction from her.

Dracula smiled in satisfaction. "You see, William. Nothing can defeat the bond of blood."

Spike knew he was right, blood ties were the strongest he'd ever encountered. He only way he was going to get through to Buffy was to taste her blood himself, and since the chip prevented that he was stuck. Unless...

Letting his vamp face slid into place Spike quickly bit into his wrist and held the wound up to Buffy. For a moment it looked as though Dracula was going to protest, but he soon resumed his confident look. Clearly he didn't think Spike's plan was going to work. Spike himself wasn't sure it would, but there was nothing else left to try.

"Come on, pet." He coaxed gently. "Taste me."

Her nostrils flared and she looked down at Spike's wrist in confusion, the blank look still there. Spike raised his wrist a little, allowing the coppery scent to consume her. Finally she lowered her lips to the wound and began to gently suck.

Spike gasped as his mind was filled with images of the past. Him and Buffy talking, fighting each other, fighting side by side and finally them together in bed, their bodies entwined as they gently yet passionately made love. It was so real he could feel her skin against his, her breath warming him and the love and sensuality that bound them together.

Finally he was brought crashing back to reality as Buffy pulled back from his wrist and pushed him away from her. For a moment they just stood there, panting slightly with their eyes locked. Just by looking at her he could see that she had seen the same things that he had. There was clarity in her eyes, and longing.

"Welcome back." Spike smiled.

"Come here." A voice commanded from behind her and she turned to see Dracula looking at her expectantly. She finally remembered where she was and how she had gotten there, but strangely Dracula's voice didn't have the same effect as it has previously. Her senses were all not tuned to Spike who now leaning heavily against one of the dining chairs. Clearly letting her drink from him had taken a lot out of him.

She decided to play this carefully. Letting her face go slack she assumed the most vacant expression she could manage and walked slowly back over to him. Dracula smiled in satisfaction and looked up at Spike.

"It seems my control over her is stronger than yours, William. How does it feel knowing that the one you desire is going to be the one that destroys you?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself." Buffy asked and plunged the stake deep into his chest. With a cry of pain Dracula fell to the floor and his body exploded in a cloud of mist.

"Nice work." Spike congratulated as he slowly moved over to her.

"Thanks." Buffy replied with a shy smile. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Spike replied, turning to leave but stumbling as his legs threatened to give way. Without a word Buffy pulled one of his arms around her shoulders and allowed him to lean on her as they walked

"Sorry I broke a chair over your head." Buffy said enjoying the feeling of having him near

"I've had worse." Spike replied.

They had just made it to the dining room door when a noise made them turn back. The mist had gathered in the middle of the room and slowly formed into the shape of a man. As Dracula rose, Spike took the stake from Buffy and hurled it across the room, hitting Dracula in the centre of the chest. He fell to the floor and turned into mist once more.

"He always has to do the sequel thing." Spike grumbled and he and Buffy headed back out into the night.

* * *

Once they were outside the castle slowly faded away until all that was left was the wasteland that had been there before.

"Looks like he finally got the message." Spike said.

"What happened back there?" Buffy asked, ignoring his comment.

"I had to break his control over you." Spike said, continuing to look at the wasteground so he wouldn't have to face her. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"But what does it mean?" Buffy asked. "Am I going to be under your control now, just like I was under his?"

"No" Spike replied. "The thrall thing only works if I bite you. Tasting the blood of a vampire is supposed to bring clarity and insight"

Her thoughts went back to what she had seen while she'd been drinking from him. All the images had been of her and Spike, flashes of them in the past and ending with something which was yet to be. A possible version of the future she guessed. She didn't need his blood to tell her that she had feelings for him, she'd already figured that part out.

"Spike, I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Before the whole thing with the blood, did you have feelings for me?"

"Will that make a difference?" Spike asked.

"Just answer the question." Buffy demanded impatiently.

"Fine!" Spike snapped. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night we went hunting together. Happy now?"

"Yes!" Buffy replied in an equally loud voice. "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night either!"

Then their lips met in a furious passion that neither of them was sure they could break away from. The kiss seemed to go for an eternity and neither of them wanted to stop. Finally, however they had to when Buffy was forced to pull back for air.

"Wow." She panted, reaching up to touch her tender lips.

"Yeah." Spike replied.

The fell into a silence for a moment as they each tried to process what had happened between them.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy finally asked softly.

"I don't know." Spike replied honestly. "But we'll work it out. Together."

In her heart she trusted him. They had found each other at least and in the end that was all that mattered.

The End

Feed me?


	28. Fluffy Once More With Feeling

Title: Fluffy Once More With Feeling (Ep 27 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Special notes: As well as using songs from the original episode I have also decided to pay homage to another of my favourite musicals, Moulin Rouge. I don't own any of the rights to any of the songs used and all the lyrics were taken from Moulin Rouge Score Lyrics. The lyrics from the Once More With Feeling songs were taken from Psyche's Site, as were some of the stage directions. Now, on with the show.

Dedications: A special thanks to Isabelle and Shoshanna who used their Moulin Rouge love to help me out with this fic. Also, thanks to Becca who I am trying to introduce to the wonderful world of Moulin Rouge.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Scene opens in the graveyard, night. Buffy walks along, looking around. Suddenly she begins to sing! 

BUFFY:   
Every single night, the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. 

A vampire appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Buffy. She spins him around, continues singing. 

BUFFY:  
I've been making shows of [punch] trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows [kick, grabs vampire and throws him behind her]  
That I've been going through the motions  
Walking through the part. 

Buffy pulls a stake from her jacket pocket. The vamp attacks her from behind and she stakes him without looking back.

BUFFY: Nothing seems to penetrate my heart. 

She resumes walking and singing. 

BUFFY:   
I was always brave, and kind of righteous.  
Now I find I'm wavering. 

We see two vampires and a demon gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The vampires see Buffy and attack.

BUFFY:  
Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just [punches a vampire]  
Doesn't mean a thing. [punches second vamp]  
VAMP 1:  
She ain't got that swing. 

The vamp punches Buffy and she goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside her. She lies there on her back. Sound of crickets chirping. 

BUFFY: Thanks for noticing. 

She continues lying there as the two vamps and the demon begin to do a dance. 

VAMPS AND DEMON:  
She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately we can tell [Buffy gets up and grabs the sword]  
That she's just going through the motions  
DEMON:  
Going through the motions. 

Buffy pulls Vamp 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword. 

VAMP 2: Faking it somehow. [Buffy pushes him aside, stabs the demon]  
DEMON: She's not even half the girl she- [looks down at his wound] ow. 

The demon falls over. Buffy continues walking, holding the sword. 

BUFFY:  
Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavour? 

She uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking man. 

HANDSOME GUY:  
How can I repay-  
BUFFY:  
Whatever. 

She turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking. 

BUFFY:  
I don't want to beeeeee...  
[walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops]  
Going through the motions  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be-

Vamp 2 attacks her and she stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Buffy from view, then clears as she sings the final word. 

BUFFY: Aliiiiiive. 

As the final note of the song fades there is the sound of a lone pair of hands clapping. From her perch on the platform Buffy looks around and grimaces as Spike appears, looking very amused.

SPIKE: Well, if I'd known this cemetery provided live entertainment I'd have come by more often.

Embarrassed Buffy jumps down and brushes herself off, trying hard to occupy herself with not looking at him.

BUFFY: Must be a spell or something. I don't know what happened.

She looks up suddenly, her eyes narrowed and accusing. Spike doesn't miss this.

SPIKE: What? You think _I_ had something to do with this? Sorry, luv, but getting you to sing your heart out really isn't at the top of my agenda.

BUFFY [desperate to get away now]: Whatever, I have to go. I need to see if this spell is just affecting me or everyone else too.

As she turns to leave Spike catches hold of her arms and gently pulls her back to face him.

SPIKE: What you were singing about. Is that how you really feel?

He's looking at her so intently and with such compassion and love that Buffy finds herself nodding before she even realises it. Spike looks as though he's about to pull her into his arms and hug her but doesn't.

SPIKE: Buffy, I know this is hard for you. I just....I just want you to know that I'm here if you need anything.

Buffy's face softens a little, clearly appreciating the fact that he really does care about her.

BUFFY [softly]: I know.

With a small smile she turns and leaves. Spike watches her go; a look of sadness on her face, wishing there was more he could do to help her deal with this

* * *

The next day. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya are sat around at the Magic Box discussing what has happened.

XANDER: It was the grossest thing I've ever seen. One minute we were fixing the roof of this house, the next thing the boys are singling and dancing. I don't think I'm ever going to get over the sight of all that jiggling flab

ANYA [petting his arm gently]: Don't worry honey, I promise not to do that dance you like next time we have sex. You'll soon get over the flab

WILLOW [trying not to laugh at Xander's embarrassment]: I wonder what's causing it. There's something not right about a bunch of students singing about Psych theory.

TARA: Although, it was kinda funny when Mike climbed on his desk and started swinging his tie about over his head.

BUFFY [all business]: We need to figure out what's going on. Something must be making everyone act like this.

GILES:  
I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
A dancing demon!  
No, something isn't right there.

WILLOW:  
I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. [Tara doing "jazz hands"]

XANDER:  
I've got a theory we should work this out.

ANYA/TARA/WILLOW/XANDER:  
It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?

XANDER: [jumps up]  
It could be witches!  
Some evil witches! [sees Willow's and Tara's expressions]  
Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted,  
Wicca good and love the earth and woman power  
and I'll be over here. [sits]

ANYA: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies! 

Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping. 

TARA: I've got a- 

Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Anya. 

ANYA: (shrieking a la Alanis Morissette)  
Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
[playing air guitar]  
Bunnies!  
Bunnies!  
It must be bunnies! 

Fireworks go off all around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring. 

ANYA: (back to original melody)  
Or maybe midgets.

WILLOW: (quickly sits down beside Giles and opens a book)  
I've got a theory we should work this fast.

WILLOW/GILES:   
Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed. 

Giles gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the loft. 

BUFFY: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter. 

Giles pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Buffy. 

BUFFY:  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse?  
We've all been there.  
The same old trips  
Why should we care?

ALL EXCEPT GILES:  
What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute. 

Buffy looks at Giles throughout this. He watches her too and finally joins in. 

ALL:  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die

BUFFY:  
Hey, I've died twice. 

Giles smiles, comes down off the ladder. 

ALL: What can't we face if we're together?

GILES: (descant) What can't we face...

ALL: What's in this place that we can't weather?

GILES: ...if we're together...

ALL: There's nothing we can't face.

ANYA: (sits) Except for bunnies. 

They all sigh as they begin to realise how annoying this whole singing thing is starting to get.

GILES: Maybe you should talk to Spike, see if he knows anything. If it is a demon or something similar the chances are he'll have got word of it.

Buffy nods uncertainly, not sure if she wants to see him again or not, especially if there's a chance she might start singing about her feelings again.

The others are busy chattering about the singing and don't notice her discomfort.

* * *

Night. Buffy is roaming through the cemetery just as she did the night before. This time, however, there is no singing. She sees Spike's crypt up ahead and slows down. She's really not sure if she wants to go in or not. Finally she comes to a stop but a voice behind her makes her jump.

SPIKE: We have to stop meeting like this.

Slowly Buffy turns, clearly willing herself not to start singing.

BUFFY: I need information.

SPIKE: Figured as much. 

BUFFY: You know what's causing everyone to make with the singing and dancing?

Spike shakes his head and for once Buffy is inclined to believe him. She perches on one of the gravestone.

BUFFY: I've got to figure out what's causing this and stop it before-

She stops, not wanting to finish her sentence. Spike knows exactly what she's going to say though.

SPIKE: Before someone finds out what you've been trying to keep from your mates?

Buffy can't bring herself to look at him. The truth hurts. But she nods.

BUFFY: They're all so happy that I'm back and that they 'saved me'. I can't tell them 

Spike doesn't entirely agree with Buffy not telling her friends, but he keeps quiet. He and Buffy have come a long way since she was brought back and he's not going to drive her away again. Whatever she wants he'll give.

SPIKE: I'll make some enquiries, see if I can find out what's going on.

BUFFY: Thanks. 

SPIKE: So...you want to come back to my crypt for a bit? I've got some of that whisky left.

BUFFY [grimacing]: I think I'm done drinking for pretty much ever.

Spike's face falls which Buffy notices.

BUFFY: But we can hang for a bit. Truth is I don't really want to be around the others until the singing has stopped.

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: Well, we can go look into this singing matter together if you want.

BUFFY [smiling]: Ok, that sounds good.

The two of them head back towards the cemetery gate. Buffy makes conversation as they walk, her inhibitions about singing in front of him gone.

BUFFY: So, have you been doing any singing yourself?

SPIKE: No, seems I'm immune or something. A bloody relief too, kind of ruins the big bad image if you're prancing around and singing like a poof. 

Buffy smiles, amused that Spike is still trying to retain his image even though she knows he's about as bad as a kitten these days.

Suddenly Spike stops and turns back to face her. Buffy looks a little surprised.

BUFFY: What is it?

SPIKE [also looking a little surprised]: It don't know, it's just-

Suddenly to both of their surprise he begins to sing.

SPIKE:   
My gift is my song and this one's for you   
And you can tell everybody that this is your song   
It maybe quite simple but now that it's done   
Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind   
That I put down in words, how wonderful life is   
Now you're in the world

[Spike jumps on top of one of the lower crypts and sits down, his legs dangling over the edge]

SPIKE:  
I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss   
Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross   
But the moon's been quite kind while I wrote this song   
It's for people like you that keep it turned on. 

[Buffy is looking quite startled and watches as he jumps down again and moves back over to her]

SPIKE:   
So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do   
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue   
Anyway the thing is - what I really mean   
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen 

[Buffy can't help but smile at this, it's not very often a girl gets serenaded]

SPIKE:   
And you can tell everybody this is your song   
It may be quite simply but now that it's done   
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind   
That I put down in words 

SPIKE:   
How wonderful life is now you're in the world   
I hope you don't mind   
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words   
How wonderful life is now you're in the world 

As the song ends Spike sees Buffy staring at him and groans.

SPIKE: Oh, bloody hell.

BUFFY [amused]: Immune, huh?

Spike is mortified that he has declared his love to Buffy in song.

SPIKE: Well, there goes the last of my self-respect.

BUFFY: Did you really mean it? I make you that happy?

SPIKE [serious]: More

Buffy doesn't know what to say to that. She's never really realised the depth of Spike's feelings before.

BUFFY: We should go.

Spike nods, both of them now clearly uncomfortable. They leave the cemetery in silence.

* * *

It's a few hours later and Buffy and Spike are walking through town back towards her house.

BUFFY: Well, that was a waste of time.

SPIKE: Yeah, if we could get anyone to stop singing for more than five minutes we might have been able to find something out.

They pass the Magic Box and Buffy notices a dull light shining from inside.

BUFFY: That's weird, someone is working late.

She walks over to the door and notices that one of the panes of glass has been smashed. Someone has broken into the shop. She motions to Spike who comes over and sees the glass.

BUFFY [whispering]: I'm going in.

Spike nods and follows her as they head into the shop as quietly as they can. 

It's dark inside and all Buffy and Spike can make out are the outlines of four figures carrying flashlights. She charges forward, tacking one of them to the ground. Spike stays back. He can't tell if they're human or not. However, all four of the intruders soon pile on top of Buffy and there are too many for her to fight.

BUFFY: Spike!!

Without another word he runs forward and pulls two of them away. There is no pain, clearly they aren't human. He begins to fight while Buffy deal with her two foes. The fight continues for a while but finally the intruders retreat, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. Buffy flips the light on so they can check for damage. It's not too bad, some drawers and display cabinets have been emptied but nothing has been too badly damaged

BUFFY: I wonder what they were looking for

SPIKE: And whether they found it or not

BUFFY: Did you get a good look at them?

SPIKE: Nope, too dark.

BUFFY: I'd better go call Giles and Anya

She leaves to use the phone and while she's gone Spike looks around to see if he can find any clues. He spies something on the floor near where he'd been fighting and picks it up. It's a gold talisman on a chain. There is something engraved on it and he looks closer to see what it is. 

Suddenly he is grabbed from behind. It's the guys he and Buffy had been fighting only now we can see their faces; they look like ventriloquist dummies. Before Spike can cry out to Buffy one of the demons ties a gag over his mouth and another stabs him in the neck with a small needle. Spike's struggles weaken and then stop as he passes out. The talisman slips from his limp fingers and drops to the floor. One of the demons picks it up and fastens it around Spike's neck. They then pick him up and carry him away.

Moments later Buffy emerges, clearly having heard none of the struggle that has gone on.

BUFFY: The whole gang is coming over. Did you find anything?

She sees the shop is empty and that the door is now wide open.

BUFFY: Spike?

She does a quick look around but can't see him. She heads outside.

BUFFY: Spike?

The street is deserted and there's no sign of Spike or the demons. Buffy begins to look worried and heads back inside, as she moves to check the training room she spots the needle and picks it up, she looks closely and sees it glistening with some sort of green liquid.

BUFFY [quietly]: Weird

* * *

Later everyone has assembled at the shop. Dawn is in her pyjama's, clearly having been woken up. Giles is inspecting the needle Buffy found.

GILES: It appears to be coated in a very strong sleeping draught, usually used to subdue demons.

BUFFY: Or vampires.

She's clearly upset that something has happened to Spike but the others don't see it. Or don't want to see it. All except Dawn who is worried about her friend and can see that Buffy is too. She moves over to her sister and wraps an arm around her.

DAWN: Don't worry Buffy, Spike's tough. I'm sure he's ok.

Buffy smiles tightly, she wants to reassure Dawn.

BUFFY: I'll find him

WILLOW: You think this has something to do with all the singing?

BUFFY: Maybe. I'm guessing when we find Spike we'll find out who's responsible for this.

* * *

Inside The Bronze. We close in on a pair of feet and pan up slowly to reveal a bright red demon dressed in a red suit. He begins to tap dance, moving across the stage and down the steps as he does. Finally he comes to a stop at the pool table and looks down.

SWEET: Well, now, this is interesting. Not what I expected at all.

Spike is lying on the table, still asleep, with the talisman glittering around his neck. Sweet fingers it for a moment and then sighs.

SWEET: Oh well, the show must go on.

Spike begins to stir, his eyes flickering beneath their lids as he struggles back to consciousness.

SPIKE [murmuring in his sleep]: Slayer?

Sweet suddenly looks interested.

SWEET: The Slayer? Here? [he turns to address his minions, the ones who kidnapped Spike] Find her and bring her to me.

The minions head out and Sweet turns back to watch Spike who is still not fully awake.

SWEET: Looks like I've found a better deal

* * *

Back at the shop everyone is heading out to look for Spike.

DAWN: I want to help!

Buffy understands her sister is worried about Spike, but she's not going to have her putting herself in danger for him.

BUFFY: You are helping. You need to stay here with Tara and help look for a spell to help us find him.

TARA: I can't do it alone, Dawnie. I need your help.

This seems to pacify Dawn and she finally nods her head.

DAWN: Ok, I'll stay.

Buffy shoots Tara a thankful look. She turns to leave and sees one of Sweets minions stood in the doorway. Before she can move he begins to speak.

MINION: My master has your friend hostage at the Bronze because he summoned him but he wants you in exchange.

He turns and runs, leaving Buffy stood there.

BUFFY [quietly and sadly]: He said he didn't have anything to do with this.

XANDER: You're not gonna go are you? I mean it's only Spike. We're better off without him.

Buffy hears a slight echo of Spike's song in her head and she looks up at Xander with steely resolve.

BUFFY: I'm going.

Everyone except Dawn looks horrified at the idea of Buffy risking her life to save Spike.

WILLOW: Buffy, you can't. You could get killed.

BUFFY [snapping]: Again? Well, that's a chance I have to take. I'm not just going to leave Spike; he's one of us now. Didn't you say he worked with you all summer while I was gone?

Everyone falls silent and finally Dawn moves over and hugs her.

DAWN: Be careful.

Buffy smiles, thankful that at least someone supports her decision. Without another word she turns and heads out into the night. Everyone stands in silence while they try and process what just happened.

DAWN: Are you going to stand here all night or are you going to go and help her.

This seems to snap everyone out of it and they grab weapons, quickly heading out to follow Buffy. Dawn and Tara are now alone.

DAWN: What are we going to do now? We don't need the locator spell.

TARA: I guess we wait here.

Dawn sighs, looking out at the door, hating the fact that two people she cares about are in danger and she's just sat around doing nothing. Finally she gets up and runs out.

DAWN: I'm going after them.

Tara runs after her

TARA: Dawn, no. It's too dangerous.

She catches up with Dawn at the end of the street and grabs hold of her.

DAWN: I can't just sit here. I want to be there. What if something happens to Buffy? She won't even be able to say goodbye this time.

TARA: Dawn, Buffy wouldn't want you to be in danger.

DAWN: I'll stay out of the way, I promise. I just want to be there.

Finally Tara gives in.

TARA: Ok, but you stay near me and if it gets too dangerous we're leaving.

Dawn nods and the two of them head towards the Bronze quickly.

Buffy is walking towards the Bronze alone and deep in thought. She realises that she is about to face death yet again and softly begins to sing as she walks

BUFFY:   
I follow the night   
Can't stand the light   
When will I begin   
To live again? 

BUFFY:  
One day I'll fly away   
Leave all this to yesterday   
What more could your love do for me?   
When will life be through with me? 

BUFFY:  
Why live life from dream to dream?   
And dread the day when dreaming ends 

[Spike's voice echoes]:  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

BUFFY:  
One day I'll fly away   
Leave all this to yesterday   
Why live life from dream to dream?   
And dread the day when dreaming ends 

BUFFY:  
One day I'll fly away   
Fly, fly   
Away 

She arrives at the door of the Bronze, takes a deep breath and steps inside.

Sweet is now up on the stage, Spike beside him, tied up.

SPIKE: Buffy, get out of here.

BUFFY: No, I'm not leaving you.

Sweet seems entertained by all this and watches the interaction without speaking.

SPIKE: You can't beat him, just go.

BUFFY: Can't beat him? Didn't they say the same thing about Glory?

SPIKE: Yeah, and look where that got you.

Buffy shoots him a look and he suddenly realises what she's saying. If she can't beat Sweet then she's going to die trying.

SPIKE: Buffy, no, I won't let you do this for me.

SWEET [to Spike]: I don't think you can do too much about it

SPIKE: Look, I know this is hard for you, but you'd got to live. I can't lose you again.

BUFFY: Live? What's to live for?

She begins to sing

BUFFY:  
Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts.  
It's all right  
If some things come out wrong  
[looks over, sees the minions holding pool cues]  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along.

The beat changes to a harsh hard-rock tune with lots of electric guitar. The minions attack.

BUFFY:  
Where there's life [grabs pool cue from minion, hits him]  
There's hope  
Every day's [elbows second minion]  
A gift  
Wishes can [kick]  
Come true  
Whistle while [punch]  
You work [blow with pool cue]  
So hard [blow]  
All day [throws pool cue, impales third minion] 

Back to the original ballad melody. 

BUFFY: To be like other girls. 

Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn run in. 

BUFFY:  
To fit in in this glittering world. [Sweet watching, listening]  
Don't give me songs. Don't give me songs.  
Don't give me songs.  
Give me something to sing about.  
I need something to sing about

BUFFY:   
Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.  
[Buffy puts up a hand as if to shield herself from the sight of her friends]  
Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for.

BUFFY:  
All the joy  
Life sends  
Family  
And friends  
All the twists  
And bends  
Knowing that  
It ends  
Well that  
Depends 

BUFFY:  
On if they let you go  
[looking around at the Scoobies]  
On if they know enough to know  
That when you've bowed  
You leave the crowd.

BUFFY:   
There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of Heaven.  
[looks back at the others. Giles and Xander looking surprised]  
So that's my refrain.  
[Willow looking horrified]  
I live in Hell  
[Xander looking horrified]  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From Heaven  
I think I was in Heaven  
[Willow looking horrified]  
So give me something to sing about.  
[whirls around to look at Sweet]  
Please  
Give me something... 

Buffy is now looking desperate. She wants so badly to be happy that there are tears in her eyes. The look on Spike's face matches her own. He is sharing her pain and wants to do something about it. He begins to sing back to her, softly and gently

SPIKE:   
Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living  
  
SPIKE:  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living  
  
SPIKE:  
You have to go one living  
So one of us is living. 

Silent tears now roll down Buffy's cheeks. Now that everyone knows it's like a huge burden has been lifted from her and she's realised that death isn't the answer.

Sweet stands up and with a snap of his fingers the ropes that have been binding Spike disappear, the talisman also vanishes from around his neck. He gets up, moves over to Buffy and pulls her into his arms. She cries softly into his shoulder.

SWEET: Well, it seems my work is done here. Time for my curtain call

With a dramatic bow he vanishes, as do all his minions.

Still nestled in Spike's arms she turns to face the others who still look horrified. She offers them a reassuring smile. She's ready to live again now but she's going to need their help.

She looks back at Spike who looks relieved to see her still there with him. She snuggles closer to him, relishing the comfort she finds in his arms

BUFFY: Can you give us a minute

Reluctantly everyone heads outside, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

Buffy reaches up and gently strokes Spike's cheek, brushing away his own tears.

BUFFY: Thank you. For saving me.

SPIKE: Thanks for not leaving.

They both smile uncertainly, not really sure where to go next.

BUFFY: Spike, there's something I have to tell you. When I realised something had happened to you back at the shop I got scared, really scared. I thought about what it would be like without you in my life and I hated it. Ever since I've been back you're the only one who's understood me and been there for me. I don't ever want to feel like that again.

Spike pauses, struggling to find the courage to say what she wants to say. Spike watches her with surprise, confusion and hopefulness

BUFFY [whispering]: I-I love you. It's scary, but I do.

Spike smiles with complete happiness and strokes her cheek. Buffy looks at him with fear and trepidation

BUFFY: So where do we go from here?

Spike begins to sing

SPIKE:  
Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I love more and more   
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings   
Telling me to give you everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time 

  
SPIKE:  
Come what may   
Come what may   
I will love you until my dying day 

Buffy smiles, feeling more secure in her love for Spike after hearing his words. She begins to sing too

BUFFY:   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace 

BUFFY and SPIKE:   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste 

BUFFY:   
It all revolves around you 

BUFFY and SPIKE:   
And there's no mountain too high   
No river too wide   
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side   
Storm clouds may gather   
And stars may collide   
But I love you (I love you) until the end of time 

BUFFY and SPIKE:  
Come what may   
Come what may   
I will love you until my dying day 

BUFFY:  
Oh, come what may, come what may   
I will love you, I will love you   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place 

BUFFY and SPIKE:  
Come what may   
Come what may   
I will love you until my dying day 

As the song ends they kiss passionately and with total love. The curtains close

The End


	29. Fluffy Tabula Rasa

Title: Fluffy Tabula Rasa (Ep 28 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: Thanks as always to Becca for being the best beta ever.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. After she'd finally told her friends the truth about what had happened to her and what she was going though now, Giles was leaving her. Just like all the other men that she had loved, her father, Angel, and Riley, Giles was abandoning her and at the time when she needed him most. 

She was only half listening to him telling the others, hoping that this was some sort of bad dream, all of it. But in her heart she knew this was just another part of the hellish nightmare that had been her life.

Suddenly she had to get out. She couldn't bear to listen to this anymore. Everyone except Spike was expressing their disbelief at Giles' announcement but none of them could possibly understand what this meant to her. She'd lost her mother the year before and now she was losing the closest thing she had to a father too. It would be up to her to be the responsible adult, to take care of Dawn and make sure they had enough money to survive. She was going to have to do all this on top of her slaying duties and it was just too much.

"I can't!" She finally exclaimed, jumping to her feet and heading for the door. "I can't do this."

All eyes fell on her as she stopped, torn between running and letting out everything she was feeling.

"You can do this." Giles replied in that soft, paternal voice which made her want to scream, cry and beg him not to leave.

"You don't know what it's like." Buffy choked, the tears now threatening to fall. She managed to hold them back for so long but the damn was starting to break. "You don't know how hard it is just to wake up every morning and know what I've been taken from."

No one had an answer to that; the guilt on their faces said it all. Even Dawn and Giles looked sorry and they hadn't had anything to do with the spell. 

Spike, however, hopped down from her perch on the counter and moved over to her. If there was one thing he hated it was seeing Buffy suffer. 

"I know this is hard for you." He said gently, standing close to her but resisting the urge to hold her. "But if-"

"No!" Buffy interrupted. "Don't pretend to know what I'm feeling. You don't have a soul, you can't possibly understand. You don't even know what feelings are and-"

Suddenly her eyes closed and she toppled forward. Spike reacted quickly, reaching out and catching her before she could hit the floor. He didn't even have time to ask if she was all right before his own eyes closed and he dropped to the floor, still holding on to her.

Silence fell throughout the shop as everyone else slumped over in a deep sleep.

* * *

It was night when the blonde girl finally awoke and the first thing she was aware of that her bed really wasn't very comfortable. It was all lumpy and scratchy. 

Opening her eyes she realised that her bed was in fact a person, a man to be more precise and a man she didn't know. She studied him for a moment, trying to remember who he was and how they had come to be asleep on the floor together. He was dressed a little oddly, all in tweed, but even in the darkness she could see that he had a handsome face.

She thought about waking him but realised she had no idea how to explain that she didn't know who he was or where they were. Instead she stood up and felt around in the darkness for a light switch. She soon found one and flipped the switch, filling the whole room with light. As her eyes adjusted to the new brightness she head soft moans and stirring from all around her. She and the man she'd woken with clearly weren't alone.

"Hello?" She called uncertainly, moving towards the source of the noise.

The first thing she saw was another couple lying tangled on the floor, a red-headed girl and a dark-haired man. Maybe there had been some sort of orgy involving booze and drugs.

She turned and quickly realising that there hadn't been an orgy. Three more people were sat around a table, slowly showing signs of waking. Two of them, an older man and a woman were cuddled up together while the third, a young woman sat separately.

"Hello?" She called again and finally everyone seemed to wake fully. She didn't know whether to be relieved or not that they all seemed as puzzled as she was.

The other man who'd been sleeping on the floor was the first to speak, his eyes wild and his voice panicked.

"Ok, who are you people and what am I doing here?"

Everyone looked blank; including the man she'd woken up with who was now sitting up and looking as puzzled as everyone else.

She was about to try and answer when a small whimper came from one of the corners of the room. She moved over to investigate and found a young girl of about fourteen huddled up.

"Hey." She said gently, seeing the look of fear in the girl's eyes. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" The girl asked, not looking any less scared.

"Oh, I'm …a….ah, well that is. I guess…I really don't know." She finished lamely, giving the young brunette a small friendly smile. "Something seems to have happened to us. Why don't you come out from there and we'll try and figure out what's going on."

She extended her hand and the girl seemed to trust her. She allowed her to help her up and they made their way back into the middle of the room where the others were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Does anyone remember anything?" The older man asked.

They all shook their heads.

"We've got to do something." The panicked man began to ramble, pacing up and down. "We need to get out of here."

"Brilliant plan." The younger tweed-clad man replied, moving down to join them. "Run out into the middle of who-knows-where with no memories."

"He's right." The older man replied. "I don't think it's wise for us to go charging out there until we have at least some idea of what's going on."

"Trust you British guys to stick together." Was the grumbled response.

The dark haired man became animated. "Hey, are we in England?" 

His eyes glancing hopefully at the females in the room. 

"Jolly good day!" 

Every one turned to stare at the petite red head.

"Ah, sorry. Just checking. So I'm guessing 'no', wouldn't be happening with the cool English accent thing." She smiled nervously trying to cover her embarrassment. The enthusiastic dark haired man sighed.

The two British men looked at each other. Surely it couldn't be a coincidence that two English men were together like this.

"Dad?" The younger man asked uncertainly.

"I suppose I must be. There is certainly something familiar about you."

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere." She said. "Does anyone else think they know anyone here?"

"I'm engaged!" The woman who had been sleeping at the table with the older man shrieked, holding up her ring for everyone else to see.

"That's great." The dark haired man said unenthusiastically. "But since we don't know who to it's kind irrelevant."

The older man reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, suddenly filled with the need to clean his glasses. Instead his hand closed around something else, something much more useful, his wallet. He pulled it out and held it up.

"Everybody, check for identification. This might help us find out who we are."

He opened the wallet and soon found his driving license. He smiled, he had a name.

"Rupert Giles." He murmured, happier now that he at least knew what to call himself.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg." The red head said, wrinkling her nose at the funny name.

The panicky man let out a sigh of relief as he found his wallet. "I'm Alexander Harris."

"I'm Tara."

All eyes turned to the girl who had remained silent up until now, causing her to blush and duck her head down.

"That's a pretty name." Willow smiled, causing Tara to blush even more.

"Thanks." Tara whispered. "I think your name's pretty too."

Both girls smiled but were distracted by the engaged girl shouting

"I'm Anya! I found some bills in my purse and it says that Rupert and Anya own a place called The Magic Box."

The looked around and seemed to notice their surroundings for the first time.

"Look at all this weird stuff." Willow said, picking up a jar and peering at the contents.

"It's a magic shop!" Tara exclaimed excitedly, holding up a book entitled Spells for Beginners. "Do you suppose magic made us lose our memories?"

Rupert's son frowned at Anya, not really caring about their memory loss any more. "You're engaged to my dad?"

Rupert smiled at Anya and shot his son a glare telling him to be quiet. He was engaged to a young and attractive woman and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that. He decided a change of subject was the best course of action and turned to the two girls who hadn't identified themselves yet.

"Do you two know who you are?"

The younger girl fingered a necklace she was wearing with her name on it. 

"I guess I'm Dawn."

That just left Rupert's son and the girl he'd woken up with. 

The man checked first, going through all his pockets and finding nothing. Finally, however, he came across a label inside his jacket.

"Made with care for Randy." He read aloud and then glared at Rupert.

"Randy Giles? Oh that's just great!"

Rupert looked offended. "I'm quite sure I wouldn't have given you a name like that. Maybe it was your mother's idea."

Randy muttered something under his breath and sat down, not looking happy at all.

Now there was only one person left who didn't have a name. 

"I don't have a wallet or anything." She said. "I guess I'll just have to pick a name."

"I'll name you if you want." Dawn offered.

She smiled, not wanting to offend Dawn but at the same time not wanting to place her identity in the hands of a teenager.

"It's ok, I think I can come up with something. I think I'll name me.....Joan."

Everyone in the room except Randy sighed. This girl had the chance to call herself anything she wanted and she'd chosen a dull name like Joan. Randy on the other hand had realised that any name she picked was going to be better than his. What had his parents been thinking?

"Joan?" Dawn asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts. "You can't call yourself Joan."

"Why not?"

"It's just...blah. You should have let me name you."

Joan raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly were you planning to call me."

"Britney."

Everyone else groaned and Joan smiled with satisfaction. "I'm sticking with Joan."

Dawn pouted. "There's nothing wrong with Britney. It's way cooler than Joan."

"I don't care if it's 'cool', Dawn. I like Joan."

"You sound like you're my mom or something." Dawn grumbled.

"Yeah?" Joan replied. "Well you sound like my....kid sister."

The two girls looked at each other and instantly they knew it was true. They hugged, happy that they had found each other even if they had no memories of their past.

"Right." Randy announced, standing up. "Now that we've finished with the touchy feelies can we get out of here?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Alex smiled at Willow and offered her his arm. He figured that since they had woken up snuggled together that she must be his girlfriend. He certainly felt close to her.

Willow smiled uncertainly but accepted his arm. 

As everyone moved towards the door Joan dropped back, catching hold of Randy's arm and pulling him back with her.

"I just thought you should know that I think we're a couple of something. We woke up kind of snuggled on the floor."

Randy looked at her for a moment, not really sure what he was supposed to say to this. She didn't really seem like the sort of girl he would normally be attracted to, but there was definitely something about her that he liked. He smiled.

"All the more reason for us to get out memories back then."

He reached out and brushed his hand over her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. Joan's eyes closed in anticipation but quickly snapped open at the sound of everyone else screaming. She and Randy ran over to the door just in time to see two vampires burst in.

One of them grabbed hold of Joan, clamping his hand over her mouth and holding her tight to prevent her from moving. The other vampire grabbed Randy, pushing him against the wall and pinning him there by the throat.

"The boss wants paying." The vampire growled.

"Paying?" Randy asked. "I don't think I have any money with me right now."

"The kittens!" The vampire said, looking at Randy as though he was totally stupid.

"Kittens?" Randy asked, now totally confused.

Joan was still struggling in the grip of her captor, becoming increasingly scared for Randy's safety. Finally she bit down hard on the hand that was covering her mouth and managed to break free.

She couldn't say why, but something made her reach into her pocket where she found a wooden stick. Pulling it out she ran over to Randy and pulled the vampire away from him. 

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" She yelled and without even thinking about it she plunged her stick into the vampires chest, causing him to explode in a cloud of dust.

The other vampire stared at her for a moment before bolting for the door. Willow quickly slammed it shut and put all the bolts on before turning back to Joan.

"That was _so_ cool!"

Joan wasn't listening, however. Instead she had her arms around Randy's waist and was hugging him tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. 

Randy nodded, enjoying the feeling of her holding him like this. 

"You saved me." He said softly.

Joan looked up at him and smiled. "Any time."

Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, both of them forgetting their surroundings and the situation they were in. All they were aware of were each other and how right this felt.

They stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to see Rupert staring at them with disapproval.

"Now really isn't the time." He said. "The front of the shop has been surrounded. We appear to be trapped."

Joan moved away from Randy, a look of resolve on her face. "There has to be another way out. Everyone split up and look."

As everyone headed off to look for an escape route Dawn headed over to her sister.

"That was so cool what you did to that vampire. Do you think I know how to do it too? Maybe it's a family thing."

Joan shook her head. "We are so not going to find out. Now help me look for another door."

As they prepared to move Dawn suddenly flared her nostrils and looked around in confusion.

"Do you smell that?"

Joan took a deep breath and her eyes widened. The smell was very distinctive; it was the smell of burning. Looking over to the locked from door she was horrified to see thick black smoke pouring in through the gaps. The front of the store was on fire.

"We need to get out. Now!" She yelled. "Has anyone found anything?"

Willow and Tara hurried in from the back of the shop. 

"We found a trapdoor. It seems to lead to the sewer."

"Let's go." Joan replied.

"What?" Anya screeched, having just arrived back in the main part of the shop and seen the smoke pouring in. "We can't just leave. What about the cash register and all the money?"

She turned to Rupert, expecting support from her fiancée. It was no only the two of them and Joan left in the shop, everyone else had headed into the sewers.

"Anya, dear, we have to go. It's too dangerous to stay here." He said calmly.

"No!" Anya replied. "I have to protect the merchandise and....HEY!"

With a sigh Rupert had hoisted her over his shoulder and was now carrying her towards the ladder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Anya yelled, pounding on his back with her fists.

With a bit of difficulty Rupert managed to climb down the ladder with Anya over his shoulder and Joan followed closely behind.

"I can't believe you did that." Anya yelled once Rupert had set her down on her feet. 

Joan did a quick scan of the group and her eyes widened with concern. "Where's Alex?"

Everyone else did a similar scan of the area but it soon became apparent that Alex was nowhere to be found. 

Joan looked back up the ladder, hoping to catch a glimpse of him making his was down to them, but all she saw was a dark hole far above them.

Randy moved forward and placed a hand on the first rung.

"I'll go back up and get him."

Joan shook her head. "No, I'll go."

"Look, you're the one with the super-strength. You need to stay here and look after the others. I bet it's not going to take those vampires long to figure out why we haven't come out yet."

Joan didn't like it but Randy was right. She needed to trust him to get Alex back.

"Be careful." She whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Randy gave her a reassuring smile before disappearing up the ladder into the darkness. All Joan could do was pray for his safety.

* * *

When Randy reached the top of the ladder he found the shop so filled with smoke that he could barely see two feet in front of his face. He hoped Alex wasn't too far away as it wouldn't do either of them any good if the smoke became too much for Randy before he could find him.

"Alex!" He called, not really expecting an answer. 

When none cam he slowly began to feel his way through the shop, looking for any signs of Alex. He was about halfway through the store when suddenly the smoke seemed to thin out and he found it easier to see. He wasn't sure what at caused it but he certainly wasn't going to waste time thinking about it now. 

His improved sight aiding him it didn't take him long to find Alex. He was lying unconscious in one of the side rooms, clearly having been overcome by the smoke. Randy quickly hoisted him over his shoulder and headed back for the ladder, thankful that both of them were still in one piece.

* * *

It took him longer to climb down the ladder with Alex's dead weight over one shoulder, but Randy managed it without falling. Once his feet hit the bottom he turned to find everyone still waiting for him.

"Found him." Randy smiled.

The reaction he got wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Dawn, Willow, Tara and Anya screamed whilst Rupert and Joan just stared at him in silent horror.

"Oh, it's ok." Randy tried to reassure them, guessing they must be thinking Alex was dead or something. "He's fine, just inhaled a bit to much smoke."

After a few more moments of silence Joan moved forward, clutching her stake tightly in her hand.

"Put him down and stand back." She said dangerously.

"O......k." Randy said, not understanding what was going on but sensing that Joan was angry for some reason. Carefully he eased Alex down to the floor and took a couple of steps back. Rupert and Anya quickly moved forward and dragged Alex towards them.

"Joan, what's going on?" Randy asked in confusion, taking a step forward to see what everyone was doing.

Instantly Joan's fist shot out and caught him on the jaw, hitting him hard enough to send him stumbling back. She then grabbed hold of his arm, flipping him over and landing him on his back. Before he even had a chance to move she straddled him, pinning him to the ground and placing her stake over his heart.

"Bloody hell!" Randy yelled. "What are you doing?"

Joan was about to retort back when she saw the genuine confusion in his eyes. He really had no idea who or what he was.

"Randy. You're a vampire."

The look on his face instantly went from confusion to disbelief. "Is this a joke because it's not very funny."

Using one hand to keep the stake pressed over his heart she used the other to move his hand up to his face, allowing him to feel the ridges on his forehead and the sharp fangs in his mouth.

"Bloody hell." Randy said softly once he was sure that Joan was telling the truth. "I don't get it. I don't feel evil or anything, and I never even thought about biting any of you. Plus why am I fighting other vampires?"

Nobody had an answer for that. It certainly was strange that a vampire seemed to be fighting on the side of good.

Suddenly Randy's eyes widened as he had an idea. "I've got a soul!"

Joan wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure? That sounds kinda lame."

"It must be true." Randy replied excitedly, happy to discover that he wasn't an evil killer. "It explain why I'm helping you, and why I don't want to bite you."

He smiled shyly. "I suppose it also explains why we're together."

Joan couldn't help but smile in return, glad that the man she cared for wasn't evil.

"It does make a lot of sense." Rupert added. "I imagine that when I found out my son had been turned into a demon I cast a spell to give him a soul."

Satisfied that Randy wasn't going to kill them all Joan climbed off him and helped him to his feet. 

"I'm sorry I hit you." She said softly.

Randy shrugged it off. "No problem. Didn't hurt that much."

Suddenly a scream rang out through the cavern they were in and the two of them turned to see Alex sat up, pointing a trembling finger at Randy.

"H-he's a monster."

Willow quickly did her best to soothe him, stroking his hair and shushing him gently.

"It's ok, Alex. Randy is a good vampire. He saved you."

Alex looked a little dubious until he realised that the last thing he remembered was being in the shop and choking on the shop. He looked at Randy uncertainly.

"You saved me?"

Randy nodded, wishing he could make himself look human again but not actually knowing how to do it. He hadn't even realised he'd gone into vamp face until everyone had freaked out.

Alex struggled to his feet and walked over to Randy, holding his hand out to the vampire.

Randy looked at Alex uncertainly for a moment before accepting the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thanks, man." Alex said with relief. "I owe you."

Randy smiled. "No problem."

"We should get going." Joan said, hating to break up the male bonding session. "We still need to get our memories back."

The two of them nodded and they quickly moved over to join the rest of the group. Before they could move however, they heard voices coming from up ahead.

"This way." A male voice said. "I can smell them."

It was the vampire that had escaped from the shop earlier and it was apparent that he wasn't alone. Joan quickly motioned for the others to hide and clutched her stake tightly, ready to fight. Randy stood by her side, his own stake in his hand. Joan looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Fighting the good fight." Randy replied. 

With a smile Joan nodded, happy that she had some back up. The others quickly climbed up into one of the pipes and hid. No one saw the black crystal fall from Willow's pocket onto the floor.

"Ready Randy?" Joan whispered.

"Ready Joan."

As the vampires rounded the corner Randy and Joan braced themselves, ready to fight. There were eight of them all together; it was going to be a tough fight.

"Well looky here." One of the vampires sneered, seeing Randy and Joan stood alone. "Just who we were looking for."

The vampires charged and in the first sweep Randy and Joan managed to dust four of the vampires. Maybe this fight wasn't going to be as tough as they'd thought. Fighting seemed to come naturally to both of them, and they kept their back pressed together to give them the best vantagepoint.

"This feel kind of familiar to you?" Joan asked over her shoulder as she dusted another of the vampires.

"Yeah." Randy replied. "I guess we must do this a lot."

"It's kinda fun." Joan said as Randy dusted one of the three remaining vamps.

"Yup." Randy replied and in sycrinicity they dusted the last two vampires together. It was over all too soon for them.

"You think that's the last of them?" Joan asked, seeming a little disappointed.

"I think so." Randy replied, seeming unhappy as well. "I'll go and get the others."

As he headed over to the tunnel where the others were hiding he heard something crunch under one of his shoes. Looking down he saw the shattered fragments of what looked like a crystal and instantly all his memories returned. It was a weird experience, like watching his life on the television or something. He saw it all, from his childhood as a human, through his turning and right up until the present moment. It was a slightly unsettling experience but he soon shook it off.

For Buffy it was much worse. She was forced to see so many things that she was trying hard to forget. Her father leaving her, sending Angel to hell, her mother dying, waking up in her grave, everything. Going through it once had been bad enough, but seeing it all again was just too much. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, willing the images and memories to go away.

"Bloody hell." Spike murmured as he saw the look of anguish and pain on Buffy's face. He quickly hurried over to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Buffy?" He whispered gently.

Without a word she latched onto him, burying her face in his chest and her whole body heaving as she sobbed. Spike froze for a moment, having expected her to push him away. The cautiously he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

The others slowly came out from the pipe they'd been hiding in. None of them except Willow knew why their memories had suddenly returned, and Willow didn't intend on saying anything. She'd lose Tara for sure if she did. They all stood silently, watching Buffy cry out her sorrows. 

"We should leave them." Giles said gently, knowing that what Buffy probably wanted more than anything right now was to be left in peace. "They'll come when they're ready."

Everyone nodded their agreement and slowly they headed for the surface. As Xander reached the tunnel, however, something made him turn back. He didn't know why he had to say this but he knew that if he didn't do it now he never would.

"Uh...Spike?"

The vampire glanced up over Buffy's head. "What?"

"I..um....just wanted to say thanks. For going back for me, especially when you didn't know the smoke wouldn't effect you."

Before Spike could reply Xander turned and hurriedly made his way out of the tunnel.

"You're welcome." Spike murmured before resuming comforting Buffy.

* * *

Neither of them knew how long they'd been kneeling there in the tunnel, but finally Buffy's cries died down in soft sniffles and she raised her head to look at Spike.

"Thanks." She murmured embarrassed by her outburst in front of him but grateful for the comfort Spike had given.

Spike was beginning to wonder if everyone was still slightly under the influence of the memory loss. Twice now people he thought hated him had thanked him.

"You're welcome." He said softly, still not believing that she had let him comfort her like that. "You ready to head home."

Buffy nodded, wiping her eyes and smiling sheepishly at Spike. "I must look a mess."

He smiled and shook his head. "You look beautiful."

Buffy was too drained to argue with him so she just climbed to her feet and the two of them headed for the exit.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while and Spike desperately tried to think of something to say. He didn't want Buffy dwelling on the past too much.

"I can't believe I thought I had a soul." He finally grumbled good-naturdley. "It's a good job I didn't start brooding or you'd have had to start calling me Angel."

Buffy managed a half smile, she could tell Spike was trying to cheer her up and although she really wasn't in the mood for laughing now she had to give him points for trying.

She suddenly stopped and looked at him, studied him carefully.

"What?" Spike asked in confusion. "Look, I know the clothes are bad but...."

"I-I Just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said quietly, lowering her eyes so she wouldn't have to face him.

Now he was sure something was stiff affecting her. Now she was apologising as well as thanking him.

"Um...what for?" He finally asked.

"What I said back in the shop...about you not having feelings..."

"Oh, that." Spike waved his hand in dismissal. "Forget it, it's nothing."

"No, it is!" Buffy protested, moving forward so that she was closer to him. "I lashed out at you when you were only trying to help."

She finally forced herself to look up and meet his eyes. She saw confusion there and knew it was time they had the discussion she'd tried to run from the night previously.

"The truth was I was scared. Scared about the way you make me feel and what that was doing to me. After I kissed you that night it made me wonder what was happening to me that was drawing me to a creature with no soul."

Spike sighed, that was one thing he could never change for her. No matter how good he tried to be he would never have a soul.

Seeing the dejected look in his eyes Buffy found the confidence to finish what she was saying.

"But you proved something tonight. You fought on the side of good, risked your life to save Xander, and none of this was because of me. You chose to do it because it was the right thing to do. Yeah, you might not have a soul but you still have it within you to be good."

She reached up and brushed a hand over his cheek. "And you know what, I'm not scared any more. Having feelings for you isn't wrong."

Spike almost choked at her words. "You have....feelings for me?"

Her answer was to lean up and kiss him with everything she had. There was no reason for her to hold back. And as she kissed him she realised that for the fist time since she'd been brought back she actually felt happy.

The End


	30. Fluffy Seeing Red

Title: Fluffy Seeing Red (Ep 29 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: To everyone out there who was upset about the original episode. Hope this makes it better. As always thanks to my Becca for being my beta and helping me sort through my ideas

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Dawn closed the crypt door behind her Spike took another deep drink from his bourbon bottle. The cheap booze burned his throat and he welcomed the pain, anything was better than the pain he felt inside his unbeating heart. Dawn's visit had confirmed what he already knew; they all hated him now. None of them would see things from his side of course, how much Buffy had hurt him and how much he had wanted the pain to stop. All they cared about was what he'd done and how it had hurt Buffy and Xander. He almost wished Buffy had let Xander kill him that night. Death would be a blessing in comparison to this.

What bothered him most of all was that he'd hurt Buffy. No matter what she said to him and how much she hurt him, the thought of her being in pain because of him was more than he could stand. He'd always hoped that given time she'd come back to him, realise that she really did love him and they could start over. But now all her friends knew, and they knew what he and Anya had done. She was never going to look at him again.

The thought crossed his mind about leaving town, putting this whole thing behind him and starting over somewhere new. He couldn't do it though. He couldn't leave knowing that the woman he loved was still here. Maybe he could make this right, show her how sorry he was. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he had to try.

Suddenly it became important that he saw her, tried to explain to her why he'd done what he'd done. He had to make her understand.

Grabbing his coat he headed out into the night. He had a slayer to find.

* * *

Buffy tried to keep her mind entirely on business as she fought the vampire in the cemetery. She'd deliberately avoided going anywhere near Spike's crypt, the pain of seeing him with Anya still fresh in her mind. She still couldn't believe what he'd done. After all his claims about loving her he'd slept with one of her friends. Now she knew she'd been right not to trust him with her heart, despite the feelings she had for him. 

Deep in thought, and her body on autopilot she reacted a little less fast than normal, failing to spot a fist headed straight for her. The next thing she knew pain had exploded in her back as she crashed into a gravestone, shattering it beneath her. She barely had time to groan before the vampire strode over and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Looks like I get to bag me a Slayer." The vampire grinned, his stale breath causing Buffy to gag. 

She tried to grab another stake from her pocket but the slightest movement caused fresh pain to shoot through her. She was helpless, a feeling that she hated more than anything. 

The next thing she knew, however, she had fallen to the floor and vampire dust was raining down on her. She looked up to see Spike standing over her, stake in hand. This was just perfect.

"You ok?" He asked with concern, seeing her wince as she tried to sit up.

"I'm fine." She groaned through clenched teeth, determined not to show him how much pain she was really in. "Go away."

But Spike was being his usual stubborn self and just stood there waiting for her to get up. When she didn't move he sighed and sat down on one of the nearby gravestone.

"We have to talk." He said softly, trying to keep his emotions in tact. It wouldn't do for him to break down and beg for forgiveness like some sap.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Buffy replied, finally managing to sit up but deciding not to move and further. "Now will you go away and leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." Spike blurted out, seeing that his current approach was getting him nowhere. This was probably going to be his last chance to make Buffy understand. If he ruined things now it would be over for good.

Buffy raised her head and forced herself to look him in the eyes. She tried not to react to the raw pain she saw reflected in them and forced herself to harden. "You don't have to be sorry. It's none of my business who you sleep with."

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was making this difficult and he hadn't really expected any less.

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything when you saw me with Anya." He said softly, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Tell me it didn't hurt even the slightest and I'll turn around now, leave Sunnydale and you'll never see me again."

She wanted to tell him so badly that it was true, that seeing him in the arms of another woman had meant nothing to her. But to her own surprise the words wouldn't come.

"Buffy." He said gently, crouching down beside her when he realised the words he feared most weren't going to come. "Why are you fighting this? I know you feel something for me."

"I can't." She whispered with the wavering voice of a frightened child. "It's wrong."

"Says who?" Spike scoffed. "The Scoobies? Since when do they suddenly know what's best for you?"

Buffy raised her eyes to meet his, the tears which she'd been trying to hold back now falling down her cheeks.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Spike but I can't."

He sighed, not ready to give up just yet. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed? Just name it and I'll do it."

Buffy choked back a small sob. Why was he making this so hard? "There's nothing, Spike. You don't have a soul and nothing you can do will change that."

"A soul?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. "What difference does a soul make? You think having one stops people from making mistakes? Makes them a better person? Well, if that was the case then Harris wouldn't have dumped his girl at the altar and things would have worked out perfectly with you and Angel."

"You don't get it." Buffy replied wearily. "The point is Angel felt guilty about all the people he'd killed in the past, you don't."

"Ohhh now I get it." Spike said with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. "If you feel guilty about things then that makes you a better person. Well, let me tell you something. Do you have any idea how I felt after you died? I blamed myself, if I'd done a better job of protecting Dawn then you would never have had to go near that tower. Same after the whole thing with Anya. I hated myself for hurting you and if that's not guilt then I don't know what is."

Buffy stared at him, not knowing what else to say. It seemed he had a counter-argument for everything she said.

"Look." Spike said, climbing to his feet. "I'm not going to force you into this. But don't throw what we have away just because you're worried about what your mates think of you. It's your life, not theirs, and as you've pointed out to me before if they can deal with you trying to kill them then they can deal with this. I'll be in my crypt. When you figure out what you want then you come and find me."

He rose and turned to leave, hating the idea of leaving her but knowing that if he pushed things any more that he'd only make things worse.

"Wait." Buffy called before he'd even taken one step.

Spike stopped but didn't turn back to her immediately; instead he closed his eyes and braced himself for rejection. This was it.

"What is it?" He asked softly, still unable to face her. If he did he wasn't sure he'd be able to maintain his cool if he had to look her in the eyes while she stomped on his heart for the last time.

"Don't go." She said so softly he had to strain to hear her. "I want..."

"What do you want, pet?" He asked, turning back and crouching down in front of her.

"A fresh start." She replied. "For both of us."

Spike dropped from his feet onto his knees, barely able to believe what he was hearing. "What does that mean? A fresh start?"

Buffy strength and confidence seemed to be improving with each moment that passed. Gone was the voice of a scared little girl and its place was the voice of a woman who finally knew what she wanted.

"It means we forget the past and concentrate on the now. I don't want us to jump back in where we were; I want us to start from the beginning. Maybe we could....I dunno.....go on a date? See how things work from there."

If Spike smiled any wider his face would have been in danger of splitting. She was finally willing to give him a chance, and forget the past.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great." Buffy replied with a groan, struggling to climb to her feet without aggravating her back. "Now I gotta go home and cover myself in Icy Hot."

For the first time Spike seemed to notice her injury and his eyes filled with concern. "You need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good." She replied, only to cry out in pain as she tried to straighten.

Spike was on his feet in an instant, sliding an arm carefully around her waist and allowing her to lean on him.

"Ok, so maybe a little help would be good." She replied with a small smile as they slowly made their way out of the cemetery.

Spike resisted the urge to grin like a fool as he started to see traces of the old Buffy shining through. Things were going to work out, he knew it.

* * *

The house was in darkness when they arrived, Dawn having already told Spike that she was sleeping over at Janice's. They stopped outside the driveway, neither of them speaking. Spike wanted nothing more than to help her inside and take care of her, but didn't want to overstep the boundaries of their new relationship.

"So....you gonna be ok?" He asked, not wanting to let go of her just yet. He'd missed having her close to him like this.

Buffy paused for a minute, as though she was thinking through the options.

"Could you...help me up to the bathroom?" She finally asked. "I don't wanna fall down the stairs or anything."

Spike tried to hide his smile and merely nodded. "Sure."

Still leaning on him they headed up to the front door and Buffy managed to get it unlocked and flip the lights on. They paused in the hallway while they removed their coats, Buffy hanging hers up and Spike draping his over the stair rail. They then continued their journey up the stairs. 

It was a little difficult walking up the stairs side by side but with a bit of a squeeze they managed it, soon finding themselves in Buffy's bathroom. Finally Spike was forced to let go of her as she prepared to run her bath.

As she leant over to turn on the taps she hissed in pain as her back injury flared up. Spike moved over to her, unwilling to stay silent.

"Why don't you let me do that for you?"

Buffy nodded gratefully, to tired and in too much pain to argue about being coddled. If she was honest it was quite nice having him there to help her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go change into my robe."

Spike nodded and set about getting out the Icy Hot ready for her and pouring some bubble bath into the water. Soon enough the bathroom was warm with the steam and the soft smell of Eucalyptus filled the house. It wasn't the most pleasant smelling substance but it would work wonders to help her muscles relax. 

"Hey." Buffy said softly, re-entering the room now clad only in her robe. "Thanks for fixing my bath for me."

"No worries." Spike replied with a smile, knowing he should be leaving about now but somehow finding himself unable to move. He still couldn't believe that Buffy was willing to give him a chance like this.

"Do you...um....want me to take a look at your back?" He asked, now certain he was overstepping his mark.

"Thanks." Buffy replied without hesitation, turning her back to him and letting her robe slide down over her shoulders.

Spike swallowed at the sight of her bare skin, but focused his attention on the large bruise forming in the centre of her back.

"Looks nasty." He murmured, touching it gently and causing her to flinch. "Put some of that lotion on after you've had your bath and that should fix you up."

"Thanks." Buffy replied, pulling her robe up and turning back to face him. "For everything."

"Like I said, no worries." He headed for the door. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Spike!" Buffy called as he was about to leave, causing him to turn back and come back into the room. She blushed and lowered her eyes, smiling shyly. "I can't reach my back to rub that stuff on. Could you maybe wait in my room and help me when I'm done?"

Now Spike was sure he must be dreaming or something. There was no way this could be happening. Finally however, he managed to nod. "Ok."

As he left he heard the door close behind him and heard soft splashes as Buffy climbed into the bath. With a small smile of disbelief he headed into her room to wait for her.

* * *

Xander tenderly rubbed his jaw as he made his way up Buffy's front steps. Warren with super powers was not what he'd expected to come across whilst going out for a quiet drink to drown his sorrows.

"Buffy." He called as he entered the house, finding the place almost entirely in darkness. "I found Warren."

Seeing the light upstairs he moved to head up. "Well, actually my face found him and-"

He suddenly stopped, seeing something hanging over the stair rail. His face darkened with rage as he recognised Spike's coat and he clenched it between his fist as he ran up the stairs. Seeing Buffy's bedroom light on and the door open he headed there first.

"Is this what you call not seeing Spike anymore?" He demanded, holding the coat out. It was only then that he realised he wasn't talking to Buffy.

"She's not here." Spike said calmly, not moving from his perch on the end of Buffy's bed.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." Xander hissed, throwing the coat at Spike's head. "You better get out before I finish what I started last time we met."

Spike didn't move. He hadn't gotten this far with Buffy to let Xander chase him away now.

"I know you're not that stupid." Xander said, pulling a stake out of one of Buffy's drawer's. "You know I won't think twice about staking you."

Finally Spike sighed and stood up. "I'm not going anywhere. You can either stake me and try to explain to Buffy what you did, or you can bugger off and leave us to sort this out."

Xander looked down at the stake in his hand and then looked back up at Spike who still hadn't moved. All he could see standing before him was a monster. One who had slept with his fiancée and was in danger of ruining his best friend's life. In his hand he held the tool to make it all stop. A small piece of wood that would rid the world of this creature forever. His eyes darkened with rage.

"Buffy will get over it." He said dangerously softly. Then he lunged.

Xander's attack had surprised Spike. He really didn't think the kid had the stones to actually kill him. It seemed he was wrong however, and barely managed to roll out of the way as the stake flew at his chest.

Xander might not have vampire reflexes but he recovered quickly, grabbing Spike by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. Spike struggled to get loose but that only served in setting the chip off.

"You know, I really wonder how you've survived this long." Xander sneered, pressing the stake over Spike's heart. "You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire."

Spike stopped struggling, seeing that all it was doing was causing him more pain. 

"So how does it feel?" Xander sneered, applying more pressure to the stake. "Knowing that you're going to be dusted by a simple human?"

"Kind of the way it felt when you saw me shagging your woman I bet." 

Spike was taking a risk here, but he figured if he could get Xander angry enough he'd want to pummel him first instead of just staking him.

His plan worked. Xander dropped the stake and punched him instead.

"Don't _ever_ talk about her again." He hissed, pulling back for another punch.

Spike braced himself for another punch but it never came. Instead Xander found his arm caught in Buffy's hand.

"Let him go." She said calmly, not letting go of his arm.

"You can't be serious?" Xander said in disbelief, turning his head to look at Buffy but not releasing his hold on Spike. "You said it was over between you two."

"We have some things to sort out." Buffy replied, her voice still soft and calm. "But whatever the outcome is you'll have to deal with it. I've never passed comment on any of your girlfriends. Even when you slept with Faith I didn't say anything."

"But he's a monster!" Xander exclaimed. "Am I the only one who sees it? I can't let you throw your life away on this...._thing_."

"It's my life, Xander, and what I chose to do with it is up to me. I didn't stand there screaming when you left Anya at the altar. I tried to be supportive. Can't you at least try and do the same for me?"

Xander's face softened a little and he looked back at Spike.

"Fine." He sighed, letting go of his shirt. "Just don't ask me to like it."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled, pulling her friend into a hug.

Xander gave a small smile and returned the hug for a moment before pulling back suddenly.

"I forgot why I came. I found Warren."

Buffy's face hardened and she became all business. "Tell me what you know."

It didn't take long for Xander to tell them about his beating from Warren and his apparently new found super-strength.

"I don't know where they went though." He finished.

"Buffy, we found something." Willow suddenly called up the stairs. "We think we know where Warren is."

Buffy smiled with satisfaction, it looked as though the last piece of the puzzle had just been put into place. 

"Can you tell her I'll be down in a minute?" She asked Xander. "I need to change."

"What about him?" Xander asked, shooting Spike a glare. He'd tolerate the vampire for Buffy's sake but nothing on this earth was going to make him like him.

"I want him to stay for a minute. No arguments."

"Fine." Xander grumbled, turning and slamming the door behind him.

Buffy waited until Xander's footsteps had faded before she moved over to Spike. 

"Are you ok?"

Spike nodded and offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. What about you? How's your back?"

"I still need to rub some of that Icy Hot on. Can you help me?"

Spike nodded and took the tube of lotion from her hand. Just as she'd done in the bathroom Buffy turned her back to him and let the top of her robe drop off her shoulders. Carefully Spike put some of the stuff on his hands and carefully rubbed it onto her back. Buffy flinched as his hand made contact with her skin.

"Did I hurt you?" Spike asked with concern.

Buffy shook her head. "Your hands are cold."

He could hear the smile in her voice and grinned to himself before resuming his task. "Not really much I can do about that, pet."

Once he was finished Buffy pulled back her robe and turned to face him.

"Thanks" She smiled. "Just give me a minute to change and we can go down and face the firing squad. I bet Xander's painted a pretty picture of what's happening."

"I'll bet." Spike replied, happy that she didn't seem to care what Xander told the others.

Buffy opened her wardrobe door and used it as a screen while she changed. It wasn't like Spike hadn't seen her naked before, but if they were going to start afresh she didn't want their relationship to start with nudity.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said, emerging dressed in a pair of jeans and a white hooded shirt. Perfect fighting clothes.

"Let's go."

The two of them headed downstairs, ready to face the firing squad.

* * *

To her credit Willow and Tara managed not to say anything about the renewal of Buffy and Spike's relationship. Instead they quickly told them all what she had managed to find in the book Buffy had salvaged from the Trio's lair. It seemed their next plan was to rob a bank to fund the rest of their exploits. No mention was made of Warren's new super-strength though.

"This is good." Buffy said once she'd heard everything. "If Warren's gone all Mighty Mouse then I won't need to hold them back. Him and his nerds are going down this time."

"I'm coming with you." Spike said as Buffy climbed to her feet.

Everyone except looked surprised except Xander who just looked annoyed. Now Spike was trying to play the hero on top of everything else.

"Spike, you can't." Buffy said gently, appreciating his concern for her. "They're human."

"You can't go alone." Spike insisted. "Not with your back like that?"

"Your hurt?" Willow asked with concern. "What happened?"

"Vampire." Buffy replied. "Threw me into a gravestone. Still managed to dust him though."

"Ok, it pains me to say this but Spike's right." Xander said. "You can't go alone, let me come with you."

"I'm fine!" Buffy insisted. "I've put some lotion on my back and the Slayer healing is doing its job. Look, Spike can't fight humans and Xander can't fight super-men. I'm going alone and that's all there is to it."

It was clear that they all wanted to argue with her, but they also saw the determined look on her face and knew better of it.

"Be careful." Xander finally said.

Buffy nodded, meeting Spikes eyes and smiling away the concern she saw there. 

"I'm not going to let those three get the better of me." She said, trying to relieve all their worries. "I'll be back soon."

As she turned and headed out of the front door all the others could do was wait.

* * *

Hours passed and Spike found himself growing more and more restless. He hated the fact that he was stuck here, knowing that Buffy was out there fighting alone while she was hurt. 

"Where the hell is she?" He muttered to himself, pacing up and down the living room. How the others could be so relaxed was beyond him. 

Willow and Tara sat cuddled up together on the couch, whispering loving nothings into each others ears while Xander dozed lightly in one of the armchairs.

Willow looked over at Spike and gave a small smile. It was obvious that he was concerned about Buffy and she was beginning to see why her best friend had feelings for the vampire. It was obvious he loved her just by looking at him.

"Take it easy." She said gently, causing Spike to stop pacing for a moment. "Buffy will be fine."

"Yeah?" Spike replied. "Well where is she? What's taking so long?"

As it to answer his question they heard the sound of the door opening and closing. The sound was enough to wake Xander and everyone looked at the living room door expectantly.

"Hey." Buffy sighed wearily, walking in and flopping down in one of the chairs, her eyes closed

"Are you ok?" Spike asked, moving over to her before anyone else can move. 

"Yeah." Buffy replied, reaching out to stroke his cheek without opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Willow asked. "Was Warren where we said he'd be?"

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "Yeah they were there. Warren was using some kind of magic balls to give him his strength. Jonathan of all people tipped me off. I smashed them and he went back to his normal nerdy self."

"S-so you stopped them?" Tara asked hopefully.

Buffy wrinkled her brow. "I caught Jonathan and the other guy. Warren got away using a jet pack."

Xander's eyes widened with delight. "A jet pack? That is _so_ cool!" 

Everyone shot him a disapproving look and he winced.

"I mean 'Darn, he got away'." He added weakly

Buffy shrugged. "Now his two friends are behind bars and he's not Super-Warren anymore I doubt we'll see him again."

Everyone nodded, thankful that the saga was finally over.

"The sun's coming up." Tara mused, snuggling closer to Willow. "I guess we should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Willow said, smiling at Tara's closeness. "We're gonna head upstairs."

"Night guys." Buffy said with a smile, happy that Willow finally seemed to be getting her life back together.

Spike also smiled. He liked the two girls and was happy that they'd sorted out their differences.

"Guess I should head home too." Xander said, hating the idea of going back to an empty bed after seeing Willow and Tara leave together.

Buffy moved over and hugged him again, knowing how difficult this was for him. "Night Xander."

Once the door closed behind him, Buffy realised that she and Spike were the only ones there now.

"Have you got a blanket I can use?" Spike asked softly, not wanting to leave but knowing that there was no other option at this stage. "Just so I can make it to the sewers."

A pain filled Buffy's chest as she realised he was leaving her. She was only just coming to terms with the fact that they were pretty much officially an item now.

"Um...you don't have to go." She said shyly. "Plenty of room in my bed. Just to sleep I mean. I'm not quite ready for the other stuff yet." 

Spike's eyes widened as he realised just what she was offering. She trusted him enough to share her bed with him without anything sexual happening. They'd never shared a bed before just for sleep. This was a huge step for their relationship.

"I promise to behave." He said with a mock salute.

Buffy smiled, heading towards the doorway. "Call me crazy but I trust you."

The two of them headed upstairs and into her room, closing the door quietly behind them. Buffy kicked off her shoes while Spike sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. Keeping their clothes on to avoid temptation the two of them slid under the covers and into each other's arms.

"Mmm....this feels nice." Buffy murmured sleepily, drifting off before Spike could even answer. He smiled and held her close, allowing his own eyes to close as he too drifted to sleep. 

"Yeah." He murmured. "It does."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Spike opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that the bed was empty.

"Buffy?" He called; sitting up and looking around but there was no answer.

Feeling fully awake after his sleep he got up and wandered downstairs, finding no sign of the Slayer. He supposed she must have gone out for whatever reason. Having nothing better to do he decided to head back upstairs to wait for her.

As he passed Willow and Tara's room the door flew open and Willow stood in the doorway. If she was surprised to see him she didn't show it.

"Oh, hey Spike. Sorry, I thought you were Buffy."

"I think she's gone out." He replied. "She wasn't there when I woke up."

"So, you spent the night, huh?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"Nothing happened." Spike replied with mock offence. "I was a perfect gentlemen."

Willow smiled, seeing more of the Spike Buffy loved every time she spoke to him. "You wanna come in and sit with us for a bit?"

Spike grinned. "I dunno. What are you girls doing in there?"

This time it was Willow's turn to pretend to be offended. "Just talking. We don't spend _all_ our time in bed you know."

Spike nodded. "In that case lead the way."

The two of them entered the room to see Tara stood at the window. "Hey Spike. You have another muscle cramp last night?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "What is it with you two and you're obsession with sex? I'll say it once more. We just went to sleep."

"Ok." Tara smiled, winking at Willow. "Whatever you say."

Before Spike could protest his innocence any more something caught Tara's eye. "Hey, Buffy's outside with Xander."

Spike peered over her shoulder and groaned. "Great, he's probably trying to convince her of what a mistake she's making."

* * *

"Hey Buff. Can we talk?" Xander asked, moving over to stand beside her as she enjoyed the sunshine warming her face.

"Sure." She replied.

"I...I just wanted to say I was sorry. You were right what you said last night. You've never made judgements on my girlfriends and the least I can do is try and be supportive of you. I know I think Spike's a jerk, especially after what happened with Anya. But if you're willing to trust him then I guess I am too."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, Xander. That means a lot."

"Just don't expect me to like him." He replied with a small grimace.

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Things have been weird this year." Xander said, kicking a small stone with his feet. "Like we've all drifted apart. I've missed you guys."

"Yeah, we've missed you too." Buffy replied. "Maybe now the geeks are gone we can try and do more Scooby things together."

Xander smiled. "That'd be nice."

They hugged each other tightly, their friendship strong once more.

* * *

Spike frowned while Tara 'Awwed' at the scene playing out beneath them.

"It looks like they made up." Tara said over her shoulder to Willow who couldn't see what was happening. 

Spike was about to ask whether Xander had turned Buffy against him when he froze. Something didn't feel right, in fact something felt completely wrong. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he suddenly grabbed Tara and spun her around so that his body was between her and the window. 

A second later there was the sound of a shot and the glass pane shattered. Spike and Tara crumpled to the ground while Willow could only stare in horror.

* * *

Buffy and Xander froze at the sound of the shot and slowly broke away from their hug. Warren was stood in front of them, the smoking gun in his hand.

"That was a warning." He said darkly, the gun now pointing at them. "You're next Slayer."

* * *

"TARA!!" Willow screamed, running over to her girlfriend. Tears of fright were running down her face as she knelt down beside the motionless figures.

"Oh god, Tara, please be ok."

Blood was now staining the carpet as Willow frantically searched for any signs of life. "Tara, please, Tara."

"I-I'm ok." A trembling voice whispered

"Tara?" Willow whispered, not daring to believe she was safe.

"Yeah....I can't move though....."

Willow's tears of fright turned to tears of relief as she carefully rolled Spike off Tara and cradled her in her arms.

"Oh god, Tara, I thought I'd lost you." She whispered, running trembling fingers over her face and kissing her desperately to reassure herself that she was really there. "Are you hurt?"

Tara's entire shirt was covered with blood but it became apparent that none of it was hers. Glancing over at Spike Willow saw a gaping wound in his chest where the bullet had hit him. A bullet that would have killed Tara if he hadn't placed himself in the way.

"He saved me." Tara whispered, sitting up and crawling over to the vampire. Although she wasn't sure how much good it would do she pulled the sheet off the bed and began to tear it into strips so she could bandage him.

"W-what happened?" She asked as Willow stood and examined the shattered window.

"Warren's out there." Willow whispered. "He's got a gun pointed at Buffy and Xander."

She turned and strode over the door. "I'm going to stop him."

"Willow no!" Tara whispered frantically, not wanting Warren to hear. "You'll be killed. Stop!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

"You ruined everything you know." Warren yelled, still point the gun at them. "I was gonna rule this town and you've ruined it all."

"So what now?" Buffy asked, trying to keep calm and work out a way to get them out of this. "You're gonna shoot me? You think you'll get away with that? The cops are already looking for you Warren, you're only making things worse."

"Yeah, well even if they catch me that won't help you." He sneered, pulling back the hammer. "You'll still be dead."

"Warren." A Willow's called from the side of him. 

The next few moments happened in a blur. The sound of the new voice hit the last of Warren's already raw nerves and he turned towards Willow and fired a single shot. Then, panicking he turned and fired twice at Buffy and Xander. It was only when he turned to run that he realised that something was wrong.

Willow was staring wide eyed at the bullet which would have hit her square in the chest, only the bullet had stopped mid-air about a foot away from her and was now hovering there. Warren turned to Buffy and Xander to see them lying on the floor, Buffy clearly having tackled Xander to the ground in an attempt to save him. Just like with Willow the two bullets hovered in the air.

"What the hell?" He yelled, looking at the gun in disbelief. It began to glow red and the smell of smouldering flesh filled the air as the now red-hot gun began to char his skin. With a cry of pain he dropped the gun and clutched his hand, dropping to his kneed and whimpering. 

There was a small clatter as the three hovering bullets dropped harmlessly to the floor. Reacting quickly Buffy jumped to her feet and dealt Warren a powerful punch, which knocked him out cold.

"What did you _do_?" She asked with wonder, turning to face Willow who was still stood rigid.

"Me?" Willow managed to squeak. "Nothing. I came down to talk some sense into him and.....what _was_ that?"

"You didn't do it?" Xander asked shakily, managing to climb to his feet and walk over to the others.

Willow shook her head. "No. I felt magic but it wasn't me. I don't...."

She suddenly stopped and looked up. Buffy and Xander followed her gaze, gasping as they saw what she was looking at. Tara stood at the window; her eyes closed tightly in concentration.

"She's hurt." Buffy whispered, seeing the bloodstained shirt.

"Oh, no, that's Spike's blood." Willow said, still unable to believe that Tara had used magic to save them all.

"Spike's hurt?" Buffy whispered, fear etched on her face. 

"Xander, call the cops and get them to come for Warren" She called before dashing inside and up the stairs. Willow followed close behind, desperate to see Tara

* * *

"Spike!" Buffy called as she ran into the bedroom, gasping as she saw his chest wrapped in blood soaked bandages. Tara had moved away from the window and was sat at Spike's side.

"I-I don't know how bad he's hurt." She said quietly. "He saved my life."

Silent tears rolled down Buffy's cheek as she gently pulled Spike into her lap and brushed her hand over his cheek. She was pretty sure a bullet wouldn't kill him, but she hated seeing him hurt like this.

"Spike?" She whispered gently. "Come on, wake up. It's no good playing the hero if I can't thank you properly."

He continued to lie motionless in her arms and she shook him desperately. "Come on. You can't make me fall in love with you and then leave me."

A small smile appeared on his lips. 

"Told you that you loved me." He whispered weakly, a harsh cough finishing his sentence.

"Oh god." Buffy sobbed, kissing him frantically with relief. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Tara?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I'm here." She replied.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Good." He replied softly and then went back to letting Buffy fuss over him.

Willow sat beside Tara who had moved back to give Buffy and Spike some room.

"You saved us." She whispered, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. Tara began to sob gently, the magnitude of what had just happened finally hitting her.

"I-I couldn't l-let him hurt y-you." She whispered as she cried.

Willow kissed her gently. "It's ok, baby. I'm here and you're safe."

As the two couples sat there and comforted each other they all felt safe in the knowledge that it was finally over. They were all safe and they could finally move on with their lives. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

The End


	31. Fluffy Where The Wild Things Are

Title: Fluffy Where The Wild Things Are (Ep 30 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always to Becca for being a fantastic beta. I don't know what I'd do without you J 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the doors to Lowell House opened, Anya and Spike were met with a hive of activity. It was a typical college party, various couples were dotted around making out with each other, a game of spin the bottle was in progress and there was enough booze around to keep everyone's glass full for the whole night.

Spike smiled. Although hanging out with a bunch of students wouldn't have been his first choice for a night out, this looked like it might actually be fun. His eyes settled on one of the larger beer kegs and he was about to head over when something made him stop. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the residents, a familiar feeling tingling at the back of his mind.

"Do I know any of this lot?" He asked Anya who was still soaking in the atmosphere and trying hard not to look for Xander.

"Probably." Anya replied simply. "The Initiative base is under this hall and a lot of these guys are soldiers."

Shock, horror and appal flooded Spike's features as he looked nervously around the room. Suddenly being here didn't seem like quite so much fun. If anyone recognised him he'd back down in their lab for sure, and this time he didn't think escape would be an option.

"Are you insane?" He hissed to Anya. "You brought me here of all places?"

Before she could reply Xander joined them.

"What the hell did you bring _him_ for?" He asked, eyeing Spike with disdain. There was also a look of suspicion in his eyes, which both Spike and Anya picked up on.

"Are you telling me I can't see other people now that you won't have sex with me?" Anya demanded.

"No, I just want to know why you're at a party with HOSTILE SEVENTEEN."

If it was possible, Spike's face grew even paler than normal.

"Shut up, you wanker." He hissed, his eyes scanning the crowd for the troop of soldiers he knew must beheading their way.

"What was that HOSTILE SEVENTEEN?" Xander asked, a cruel sneer on his face. "You want some BLOOD?"

"Xander, stop it!" Anya hissed and this finally caused him to fall silent.

By now a look of total fear was on Spike's face and he was about to run out of the door when he realised no one was doing anything. In fact, no one even seemed to have noticed that Xander was talking.

He took a shaky breath and smiled. "Looks like this might be fun after all. I'm going to get a drink."

As he disappeared into the crowd Anya turned and glared at Xander. "That was so immature. You could have gotten him killed."

"So you're defending him now?" Xander asked in disbelief. "Nice to see it took you all of five minutes to move on."

"What? You think I'm having sex with Spike?" Anya could barely believe what she was hearing. First Xander didn't want to have sex with her, and now he was accusing her of doing it with someone else.

Xander at least had the decency to look ashamed at her outburst. "Well....I....aren't you?"

"No! I ran into Spike at the Bronze. We were both feeling a bit down so I invited him here. Just because I enjoy sex with you doesn't mean I go out and have it with anyone."

Xander couldn't help but smile. When he'd seen Anya and Spike come in together he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stamped on. But her words did everything to reassure him and he knew now that he's been an idiot to even think about leaving her.

"Ahn, I'm sorry." He said, reaching out and stroking her arm.

Just the mere feeling of his skin against hers caused Anya to shudder with pleasure. Seeing him like this reminded her just why she hadn't been able to bring herself to eviscerate him.

"I'm sorry too." She said, before a wicked smile spread across her face. "Let's go and make it up to each other."

Xander took her hand and together they headed up to one of the bedrooms. They had a lot of making up top do.

* * *

Spike in the meantime was having a great time. Nobody was paying him the slightest bit of attention and there was enough booze and snack food to keep him happy for the evening. It certainly beat sitting at home with cheap bourbon and trashy TV. He settled himself down in the corner and watched what was going on around him. People were so much more entertaining than television.

He honed in on a game of spin the bottle and settled down to watch. Willow was playing and it was always fun to watch people you know make fools out of themselves.

Unknowing of her audience, Willow glanced nervously around the group. She'd never been a big fan of these party games Tara, rather unlike her, had suggested it might be fun. So now they were all sat in a circle and it was Tara's turn to spin. She smiled across the circle at Willow as the bottle spun and Willow gasped with surprise when she saw a flash of magic in Tara's eyes. Then the bottle stopped right in front of her.

Amid much cheering and hooting from the guys Tara smiled and crawled over to Willow. 

"Looks like it's your lucky day." She breathed and before Willow could even register what was happening Tara pounced on her, smothering her lips with a passionate kiss.

From his seat Spike choked on his beer and almost fell off the chair. Now _that_ he hadn't seen coming. 

The kiss went on for almost a minute before Tara finally jumped to her feet, a look of total horror and disgust on her face.

"Oh God." She whispered before turning and running, leaving a stunned Willow in her wake.

Seeing that the show was over Spike sighed with disappointment and decided to see if anything interesting was happening elsewhere. He refilled his glass and began to mingle in the crowd; half-hoping he was going to get another show like he'd had before. 

It was then that he noticed the weird stuff that seemed to be going on in the house. At first it was just little things he saw; a girl crying, a few students gathered around an apparently ordinary wall. Then he began to see the children. It was just one at first, a boy stood on the stairs, but then he began to see more and more of them, and could feel the energy coming off them. 

The place was haunted.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice suddenly said behind him, causing him to jump. Slowly he turned and found himself facing Buffy and Riley.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it was coming here?" Riley continued, pissed off not even starting to cover the look on his face. Buffy, on the other hand, was unusually quiet. She looked at Spike almost curiously, as though she was seeing him for the first time

Spike smirked at Riley, his bravado kicking in as it usually did when he was threatened. "Well, I got my invitation and it seemed rude to turn it down."

Riley's face darkened and Buffy tried her best to fight back a snicker, causing Spike to look at her in confusion. "You ok, Slayer."

She straightened her face and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"So what's with all the spookies?" Spike asked, peering over Riley's shoulder at the children he could still see hovering in the background. Seeing them wasn't what bothered him though, it was the way they felt. He could almost feel their tiny, cold fingers wrapping themselves around his unbeating heart. A disturbing sensation, even for a vampire.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, the anger still clear in his voice. 

Spike looked at him and blinked before sighing deeply. "Great, you don't see them. Bloody marvellous."

"See what?" Riley asked, taking a step forward, trying his best to look menacing.

As if to answer his question the house suddenly began to shake, causing all the partygoers to scream and make a beeline for the doors.

In true poltergeist style, books began to fly from the shelves, hitting people in the back as they tried frantically to escape.

"We need to get out of here." Buffy said, apparently only now finding her voice. Riley and Spike nodded and the three of them headed for the door. They'd almost made it out when a bunch of electrical wires detached themselves from the wall and hooked around Spike. Before he could even register what was going on he'd been pulled back inside and was being strung up like some sort of marionette.

No matter how hard he struggled Spike couldn't get free and it wasn't until Buffy and Riley were outside that they saw what had happened. 

"Make sure everyone else is ok." Buffy instructed, running back inside before Riley had the chance to object.

Spike was struggling with all the strength he could muster but that only seemed to make the wires tighten around him. He was well and truly stuck. 

"Spike!"

He raised his head at the sound of him name and was surprised to see Buffy standing in front of him, her eyes looking around for some sort of weapon.

"Hang on." She called, spotting something on the other side of the room. "I'm going to get you down."

"'Hang on' she says." Spike muttered as Buffy disappeared out of sight. "Like I have much of a choice in the matter."

Buffy soon found what she was looking for, a replica sword hanging on one of the walls. She pulled it down and hurried back to Spike.

"Watch where you swing that thing." Spike warned as he saw the weapon in her hand. "I'd rather like to leave here with all my limbs still attached to my body."

Buffy rolled her eyes and swung at the cables, cutting through then easily even though the sword was blunt. Spike dropped to the floor with a thud and before either of them could be caught again Buffy grabbed Spike and half dragged him outside. 

"I hate ghosts." Spike muttered as he brushed himself off.

"You're welcome." Buffy grumbled in response, seeing she was going to get no words of thanks from the vampire.

They were soon joined by Riley and the others who had been waiting outside for them.

"Are you ok?" Riley asked, checking her over for signs of any injury. 

"I'm fine." Buffy replied. "Is everyone else ok?"

Willow pushed her way to the front, Tara close behind. Both of them had concern etched into their faces.

"Buffy, I can't find Xander. I...I think he's still inside."

"A-Anya too." Tara added.

Buffy turned and looked back at the house, everything seeming unervingly still now that they were all outside. 

"You guys go and get help. Find Giles and find out how to get rid of these ghosts. I'm going back in to get them out."

Riley moved over and stood beside her. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Spike added.

Everyone turned to look at him, shock and surprise on all their faces.

"What?" Spike asked, sounding almost offended. "Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun. Besides, I'm the only one that can see these things."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Ok fine."

"We'll work fast." Willow said and they quickly headed off in search of Giles.

Buffy, Spike and Riley turned back to the house and approached it with trepidation.

* * *

The house was eerily silent as they entered and there appeared to be no sign of movement of any kind. It was almost hard to imagine that anything out of the ordinary had happened in the place. They only thing that betrayed it were the cables hanging loose from the ceiling and the books that lay strewn all over the floor.

"We should split up." Buffy said, desperate to break the silence. "Riley, you check down here since you know where everything is. Me and Spike will take upstairs."

As much as he wanted to object, Riley didn't want to appear like the clingy boyfriend. Instead he merely nodded, true soldier style.

As Riley began to explore downstairs, Buffy and Spike headed up. Although the silence continued, the further up the stairs they got the more things began to change. The air around them grew denser, heavier and it felt as though someone had turned the heat right up to full. By the time they reached the top of the stairs they were both sweating slightly and panting, despite the fact that Spike shouldn't technically feel the heat and had no need to breathe.

"Looks like the ghosts are back." Buffy gasped, wiping the moisture from her forehead.

"Yeah." Spike agreed, removing his coat and draping it over the stair rail.

Buffy did the same thing, placing her jacket over his. As she pulled back her hand brushed against his and she gasped. It felt like electricity was passing through her, and from the looks of him he felt it too. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her.

"Wow." She breathed, reaching out to touch him again. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was like all the pleasure she'd ever experienced, compressed into one small moment.

Deep in the back of his mind Spike knew that there was something not right about it. There was no way one girl should be able to make him feel this good, especially not the Slayer.

"Buffy." He tried to say, but it came out sounding like more of a moan.

Buffy raised her eyes to meet his for a split second before she grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him hard against the wall, smashing his lips down onto his. 

The last of Spike's resolve left him at the feel of her body flush against his and he kissed her back with everything he had. His arms slid around her waist as he attempted to pull her even closer.

"Can't.....gotta......find.......Xander." Buffy gasped in between kisses, but made no attempt to let go of him.

Spike merely nodded and carried on kissing her. Both of them were so enwrapped with each other that they didn't hear Riley climb up the stairs behind them.

"Buffy, I didn't find anything downstairs. How about...."

He stopped mid sentence and froze as he saw his girlfriend and a vampire locked in a passionate embrace.

"Buffy?" He choked, his brain telling him that what he was seeing had to be some sort of illusion.

Buffy, however, didn't appear to hear him. She just carried on kissing Spike like there was nothing amiss. Finally Riley brain kicked his body into gear and he marched over to the couple and pulled them apart.

Buffy whimpered at the loss of contact from Spike while the vampire just looked plain annoyed. 

"Hey, do you mind?" He asked, reaching out for Buffy who looked as though she was about to start crying.

"Do I mind?" Riley asked incredulously. "That's _my_ girlfriend you were groping."

"Possessive much." Buffy muttered under her breath, looking like a sulking five-year-old.

"I think the lady has made her choice." Spike said, taking a step forward. Riley reacted instantly, grabbing Spike by the shirt and pushing him over to the stair rail so that his upper body was hanging over the edge.

"Now let's just get one thing straight." Riley hissed. "I don't like vampires and I especially don't like you. Now if you so much as look at Buffy again I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Buffy stared at the two men with wide eyes for a moment before running over and grabbing hold of Riley, pulling him back with every ounce of strength she had. It achieved what she wanted; Riley flew back and hit the wall. Unfortunately it also caused him to release his hold on Spike and the vampire toppled over the rail and hit the floor below. 

Buffy's hand flew to her mouth as she realised was she had inadvertently done. She quickly hurried back down the stairs, leaving a dazed Riley still sat on the landing.

"Spike?" She called, kneeling beside the fallen vampire. "Are you ok?"

A groan answered her question as Spike's eyes opened.

"Bugger me, that hurt." He said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, which had apparently taken most of the impact. 

"You're ok." Buffy smiled with relief, throwing her arms around him and covering his face with more kisses. 

His pain forgotten Spike wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"I'm fine, love." He reassured. "Now why don't we find your mates so we can get out of here and finish this in private."

Buffy nodded and climbed to her feet, extending a hand to Spike so that she could help him to his feet. Once they were both upright they slowly headed back up the stairs. 

Riley was stood waiting for them when they reached the top and he frowned when he saw their hands clasped. 

"Buffy, what's going on?" He asked wearily. 

"Can we talk about this later?" Buffy asked dismissivley, moving a little closer to Spike. "We need to find Xander and Anya."

Riley sighed and nodded, the three of them making their way down the corridor together. 

"What's in there?" Buffy asked as they reached a door.

"Bathroom." Riley replied. 

Buffy nodded. "Ok, Spike and I will-"

"NO!" Riley interrupted. "_You_ can go in and check it out. Spike and I will check some of the bedrooms. Separately."

"But-" Buffy began to protest but was stopped when Riley shook his head. With a sigh she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Let's go." Riley said firmly, seeing Spike staring wistfully at the space Buffy had been occupying.

With a sigh the two of them began to explore the nearby bedrooms.

* * *

Buffy was disappointed to find that all was quiet in the bathroom and there was certainly no sign of Xander or Anya. Since Riley was keeping her from getting her hands all over Spike, she was now desperate to fight anything in order to work off some of the tension she was feeling.

Her eyes landed on the bathtub, which was concealed by the drawn shower curtain. The curtain was blowing gently, as though caught in a breeze, but Buffy felt nothing. Approaching the tub slowly she yanked back the curtain and was horrified to see a boy being held under the water by some sort of invisible force, his legs thrashing around in a desperate bid to escape.

For a moment Buffy thought it might be Xander, and she quickly leaned in to help him. Too late she realised her mistake, and was barely able to let out a scream before the boy disappeared from the tub and something behind her pushed her in, holding her beneath the water.

* * *

"What was that?" Spike asked, peering out of one of the empty bedrooms.

"I don't know." Riley answered, both of them heading out onto the landing.

It was then they heard the sound of splashing coming from the bathroom.

"Buffy." They both said in unison, running for the door. Spike was the first to arrive and as soon as he was inside the door slammed closed behind him. Riley arrived a few seconds later but try as he might he couldn't get the door to open. He was about to try and break it down when a noise behind him made him stop. 

Turning around he was stunned to see thick vines growing rapidly from his bedroom door and spreading across the landing. He barely had time to react before one of the vines wrapped itself around his neck and slowly began to choke him.

* * *

As soon as Spike entered the bathroom he saw one of the children he'd seen earlier leaning over the bathtub. He ran over and saw that the boy was holding Buffy beneath the water, her struggles beginning to weaken.

"You little bugger, let go of her!" He yelled.

"She's been naughty." The boy said calmly. "She must be punished."

"Let her go." Spike repeated in a dangerously low voice. "Or I'll make you regret ever haunting this place."

The boy looked at Spike curiously for a moment before fading from sight. Spike quickly reached into the tub and pulled Buffy out, holding her close as she began to cough and sob at the same time. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps as she attempted to compose herself. He short brush with death at the hands of The Master had left her terrified of drowning.

"It's ok." Spike hushed gently as she sobbed into his chest. "Shh, I've got you. You're safe now."

Neither of them knew how long they stayed together on the bathroom floor, but finally Buffy's cries tapered off and she looked up at Spike gratefully.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning up and brushing a hand over his cheek.

"Any time." Spike replied, leaning down and brushing a soft kiss over her lips.

Both of them were aware that things had now changed between them. The hot and fiery lust that they'd felt earlier was gone, and in its place was something closer to love. 

"We should go." Buffy said softly, struggling to her feet.

Spike nodded, and headed over to the door. Turning the handle it opened easily and the two of them headed onto the landing, almost walking straight into Riley's dangling body.

"Oh my god!" Buffy shrieked, taking in the blue colour of his face and the glazed look in his eyes. If he wasn't already dead then he wasn't far from it.

Spike was already tearing at the vine around Riley's neck and Buffy quickly reached over to help, the two of them managing to combine their strength enough to snap the plant. Riley's body dropped to the floor and Buffy quickly knelt down beside him, checking for any signs of life. 

As she rubbed her hands over his red and raw throat Riley coughed weakly and opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked with concern. 

He nodded and attempted to speak, little more than a whistle coming from his parched and cracked lips. "My room."

Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw that indeed the vines seemed to be sprouting from the door to Riley's dorm room. It didn't take a genius to work out that that was probably where Xander and Anya were.

Reaching up she pulled her jacket off the stair rail and pillowed it under Riley's head. 

"Just rest here." She said gently. "We'll come back for you in a minute."

Riley nodded and closed his eyes as Buffy stood up and moved over to Spike.

"I think Xander and Anya are in there." She said, pointing at Riley's door.

Spike nodded. Getting there wouldn't be easy but they hadn't come this far to give up now. He let his demon face come forward, he's bite his way through the vines if he had to.

"Stay behind me." He said, slowly making his way forward. For once Buffy didn't complain about being protected. Without a weapon she was pretty much useless and she didn't have the time to go searching for one.

The vines wrapped themselves around Spike's wrist and Buffy quickly helped him pull them off. They were moving forward the whole time and were nearly at the door. 

With a cry Spike charged forward and smashed the door open. Instantly the air around them changed and the vines disappeared. Whatever was haunting the house was gone. Buffy hurried to join Spike who was stood in the doorway staring inside. Peering over his shoulder she saw Xander and Anya sat up in bed, the sheets pulled up around them.

"Come on, guys." Xander said in annoyance. "This isn't a peep show. Can't we get a little privacy?"

Glancing at each other Buffy and Spike sighed wearily and headed back onto the landing. The danger was apparently over, and Xander and Anya had been so wrapped up in their sex-fest that they hadn't even noticed it was happening.

As they headed back down the landing Buffy was surprised to see Riley stood up waiting for them.

"As soon as the vines vanished it was like nothing had happened." He explained, baring his throat so that she could see it was unmarked.

Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So everything is back to normal, right?" He asked hopefully. "I mean you two making out was only part of the haunting?"

Buffy glanced at Spike and said nothing. The truth was she didn't feel any different to the way she had five minutes ago. 

Riley's face fell, the look on her face saying more than any words could.

"I'm gonna go." He said quietly. "You come and see me when you've figured out what you want to do."

Without another word he headed down the stairs and out into the night.

Buffy looked at Spike, uncertainty flooding her eyes. When she'd come to the party she'd never in a million years imagined something like this would happen. Just another night of weirdness on the hellmouth.

"So....what do we do now?" Buffy asked. "I mean maybe it was just the ghosts. It all just happened so fast and now they're gone maybe it'll just go away again."

"Everything else has gone back to normal, right?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy nodded.

"So how do you feel? About me?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment, afraid if she told him how she really felt that he'd tell her that he didn't feel the same way.

"I....don't know." She replied falteringly.

"Well, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Spike asked, taking a small step towards her.

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" Buffy asked, lowering her eyes shyly.

"Wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't." Spike replied with a grin.

"I don't mind if you don't." Buffy smiled, and with that he leant down and covered her mouth with his.

As their lips slowly moved together it suddenly became clear to both of them just how they felt about each other.

And it had nothing to do with ghosts.

The End


	32. Fluffy Gift

Title: Fluffy Gift (Ep 31 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always thanks to Becca for taking the time to beta for me.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Buffy came back into the shop Spike had to do everything he could to resist the urge to run up and hold her. She looked so tired and weary, with a lifelessness in her eyes that pained him just to look at. It was understandable of course. She'd just been told that in order to save the world there was a chance she was going to have to kill her sister. That was a hell of a thing to have to deal with, especially since she'd only just recovered from the shock of Dawn being captured in the first place. He just wished there was more he could do to make this easier for her. He'd fight of course, it was the least he could do, but somehow he wished he could do more.

"Are you sure?" She asked Giles wearily, looking as though she was about to drop at any moment. 

Giles merely nodded. "The texts are very specific. In order to stop the ritual Dawn has to die."

Seeing the stricken look on Buffy's face Willow got to her feet and moved over to her friend.

"Don't worry, Buffy. We'll sort something out. Just don't go into another coma, ok. Dawn needs you."

Buffy smiled gratefully, thankful for her friend's reassuring words. Willow was right; she couldn't fall apart now. Time was the crucial factor in this.

"Ok, we need to get to Dawn before the ritual starts." Buffy said, beginning to pace the floor of the shop as she voiced her thoughts aloud. "But we need to figure out how to stop Glory first."

She turned to the others, a look of scared desperation in her eyes. "Help me. Please?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, not having the answers which Buffy clearly wanted to hear. Spike was again filled with the need to hold and comfort Buffy but kept silent. 

"I've got it!" Anya cried triumphantly, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Buffy, you remember the monk that told you about Dawn being the Key? Well, he gave you that globe, remember. The Dagonsphere. He said it would repel Glory. We've still got it in the basement of the shop"

Buffy's eyed widened with the realisation. How could she have forgotten something so important? Anya wasn't finished though. She moved behind the shop counter and pointed to Olaf's hammer. 

"This is a magical weapon. I'm pretty sure it'll work against a God."

Buffy stared at Anya in total surprise. She was the last person Buffy would have imagined to come up with a plan.

"Um...thanks, Anya. I think that'll work."

Anya shot her a beaming smile, proud to have been the one to come up with the plan. She moved back over to the others and snuggled next to Xander.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing a small kiss to her temple.

Giles stood up and moved over to Buffy, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, you have to consider what you are going to do if you can't get to Dawn in time to stop the ritual."

Buffy stiffened under his hand and jerked back. "There's nothing to consider. I'm _not_ going to kill my sister."

Giles sighed. "You're willing to allow the rest of the world to be destroyed in order to protect someone who isn't even really your sister?"

Buffy met his eyes, firm resolve etched into her face. She wasn't going to back down.

"I don't care what happens." She said, her voice low and dangerously calm. "I'm not going to kill Dawn, and if you try to do it yourself then I'll kill you."

She turned to the others. "The same goes for all of you. We're going there to save Dawn or die trying. Anyone who has any other ideas will have to go through me, understood?"

Everyone remained silent; none of them had seen Buffy like this before.

"Good." Buffy replied, taking their silence as an acceptance of her words. 

She turned back to Giles who was looking both shocked and hurt by her earlier words. "How long do we have until the ritual?"

Giles swallowed. "A couple of hours."

Buffy nodded. "I don't want to get there too early. It might give Glory a chance to re-group if something goes wrong. You guys grab any weapons or anything you need. I'll go and find the Dagonsphere"

As soon as she was satisfied that they all had their instructions, Buffy turned and headed into the basement. She had to keep herself busy or she was going to explode.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been down there, throwing things around carelessly in her search. She imagined Anya was up there worrying about the damage being done to the merchandise. If she had any sense she'd stay up there though.

As she searched her mind went back to the events that had happened upstairs

She had felt such a cold rage looking in her watcher's eyes, daring him to tell her she had to kill her baby sister. She still couldn't believe he'd even suggested it. This was _Giles_, the one person who was always on her side regardless of anything and she had stood before him and actually threatened to kill him. Could she do it? If it were a choice between him and Dawn, could she do it? 

Her memories drifted back even further, to when she and Dawn had been growing up together. She remembered Dawn's big brown eyes framed by bouncing brown locks. Chubby little Dawn learning to walk and stumbling into her arms. Dawn smiling excitedly as she let her paint her big sister's toenails with new glittery nail polish. Dawn begging to wear her new shoes with a heel way too big for any pre-teen. Dawn weeping on her shoulder because their mother wasn't there to hold her anymore. 

Buffy lifted her head. Yes, she could do it. She'd do anything to keep her sister safe. 

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of coming down the stairs. She braced herself ready for another confrontation

"Go away, Giles." She said, continuing her attack. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"It's not Giles." A different voice replied, but one that was just as British.

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked, still not letting up from her searching

He moved over so that he was stood in front of her and as she threw more things around her caught her wrist and held onto it. Buffy glared at him in annoyance.

"You _really_ don't want to piss me off right now."

"Actually I do." Spike replied. "It'll help you fight better. What _won't_ help is if you waste all your energy chucking things all over the place down here."

Buffy sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What do you want me to do? Just sit around and think about the fact that the world might end tonight and that the only thing that will stop it is the death of my sister?"

Ignoring her words Spike reached into a box and pulled out a small yellow orb, handing it to Buffy.

"How did you-?" She asked and then shook her head. "Never mind."

She studied the object carefully; it seemed too small and fragile in her hands. "Hard to believe something like this will help take down a god."

She moved over and sat down on a pile of old crates. Spike followed and took a seat opposite her. 

"I suppose you've come to talk me into the saving the world?" Buffy asked with a wry smile. "That's funny coming from you."

Spike shook his head. "No, that's not why I came. I just wanted you to know that I'm with you all the way. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Buffy looked at him in surprise; she hadn't expected this from him at all. "It doesn't bother you that you might not make it tonight?"

Spike shrugged. "We all gotta go sooner or later. Least I'll go down fighting."

Buffy nodded, knowing she had his support meant a lot to her. The more people they had fighting on their side the better, and Spike's strength and fighting skills would certainly be useful.

She stood up. "I gotta go pick up some more weapons. Wanna come?"

Spike rose and nodded. "Lead on Macduff."

As they moved towards the stairs Buffy tripped over some books she had thrown across the room and reached out to steady herself. Her hand grabbed hold of an old cloth and as she pulled herself upright the cloth fell away to reveal the Buffybot. Her eyes open and staring straight ahead.

Buffy gasped for a moment, not realising right away what she was looking at. Spike on the other hand, winced and shifted uncomfortably. Everything had happened so fast since his torture at Glory's hands that Buffy had never really had the chance to address the issue of the robot. He'd really hoped she might forget about it.

"I'd forgotten about this." Buffy said quietly, almost as though she was reading his mind. "Willow wanted to keep it to see how it worked."

For once Spike didn't know what to say. "Buffy, I-"

She turned about to face him, raising her hand to stop him from talking. "Spike, it's ok. I get why you did it."

His eyes widened a little in surprise. Now this he really hadn't expected. He's been ready for shouting; yelling and possible even a threat or two. Not this.

"It doesn't make it ok." Buffy continued. "It's still gross. But I know what it's like to feel lonely."

This surprised Spike even more. He'd never imagined loneliness was something Buffy ever had a problem with. He took a small step forward and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, thinking better of it at the last minute and letting it fall to his side.

"You're not alone, love. You've got all your Scooby friends."

She raised her eyes to meet his and Spike saw tears glistening in them. "Spike, I love my friends more than anything. But you can't imagine the number of times I feel like I'm holding them back. There's going to be a time when they want to settle down and have their own lives, not going out every night to risk themselves to help me. I'm the Slayer, not them and soon enough I really will be alone."

Spike looked at her closely, this woman with the strength of ten men and the emotional vulnerability of the twenty-year-old she was.

"Buffy." He said softly. "I can't promise what's going to happen in the future. But as long as you need me I'll be here. We're both fighters and I'll do everything I can to help you."

Buffy blinked a couple of time, trying to clear her misty vision. She'd never imagined that the one person to give her the most comfort when she needed it would be a soulless vampire. Without thinking about him she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered, using all her strength to resist the urge to cry.

"You're welcome." Spike replied with a small smile. "Now let's go and kick some hell-god ass."

Nobody questioned Buffy when she said she was going home to get weapons and that Spike was going with her. Seeing her earlier had shown them all that it was useless to argue with her about anything. Instead they busied themselves preparing for the upcoming battle.

* * *

The walk to Buffy's house was made mostly in silence. Buffy was focusing on the battle plan and Spike didn't want to say anything that was going to result in him getting staked. He could see that her nerves were on edge and there was no way he was going to make it any worse.

All too soon they were stood on her front porch and Spike was watching warily as Buffy unlocked the front door. She stepped inside and headed towards the stairs, not looking back.

"If you grab the stuff in the living room, I'll-"

She stopped when she realised he was still stood outside and turned back to face him. Spike pressed his hand against the invisible barrier that held him out.

"Look, you don't have to-" Spike began but was cut off by Buffy.

"Spike, you can come in."

For a moment it looked as though he was going to topple off the porch in shock. Then his face softened and he gingerly stepped over the threshold so that he was inside and only a few steps away from Buffy.

"I know you only invited me because you need me." He said softly. "If you want to de-invite me when this is all over then I understand. Assuming the world still exists of course."

Buffy gave him a small smile and took a step forward. "If the world still exists then you're welcome back here anytime."

Spike swallowed hard. This had to be some sort of freakish nightmare. He never imagined Buffy would be saying these words to him.

"Guess I'd better make sure we win then." He said with a small grin.

Buffy turned as if to head upstairs but at the last moment turned back. "Promise me you'll protect her. If something happens to me, or if I can't get to her in time promise me you'll keep her safe as long as possible."

Spike nodded. He'd do anything Buffy asked, even if it meant he died trying. "I promise."

Buffy gave him a small smile of thanks before heading up the stairs. 

Spike headed into the living room and pulled out a couple of small battle-axes. It would be enough to keep Glory's minions at bay while Buffy fought her. Heading back into the hallway he looked up the stairs and saw no sign of Buffy. He hoped she hadn't gone comatose or anything again.

A few more minutes passed and finally he headed upstairs to check on her. Gently pushing open her bedroom door he was shocked to find it empty. This wasn't good. He was about to head back downstairs when he saw a small shaft of light coming from one of the other bedrooms. Dawn's.

Quietly he pushed the door open and saw Buffy sat on the edge of Dawn's bed, a photograph in her lap. She was gazing down at it with tears in her eyes. 

"I remember when this was taken." She said softly, not looking up at him but clearly knowing he was there. Spike moved over and sat down beside her, leaning over to look at the photo. It was one of the Summers family. Buffy, Joyce and Dawn all sat out in the park with big smiles on their faces. Full of life and happiness.

"It was last year." Buffy continued. "Before Mom got sick and Glory turned up. We spent the summer just doing dumb stuff like going to the park for picnics."

She raised her eyes to meet his, pain radiating from them. "Now do you see why I can't kill Dawn. I've already lost my Mom. I can't lose anyone else. I just can't."

She began to sob and Spike instinctively took the photo from her, putting it to one side and wrapping his arms around her while she cried.

"I miss my Mom so much." Buffy sniffled, burying her face him his chest and allowing everything she'd been bottling up inside to flow out.

"Shh, I know you do." Spike soothed, stroking her hair. He paused for a moment before adding; "I still remember what it feels like."

Buffy raised her head to look at him, confusion in her eyes. Spike smiled gently, he'd never told anyone what he was about to tell her. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"I've been a vampire for one hundred and twenty-odd years. I've seen a lot of death; hell I caused most of it. I can't even remember most of the people I killed, guess that's what comes from having no soul. One thing I'll never forget though is how much it hurt when my father died. It happened before I was turned and I can still remember it as clear as it was yesterday."

"I'm Sorry." Buffy whispered, knowing how much it must be paining him to talk about it again.

Spike shook his head. "There's no need for you to be sorry. I'm just trying to tell you that the pain will never fully go away, but give it time and you'll be able to carry on. You'll be able to think about the happy times you had with your mum without it hurting as much as it does now."

Buffy gave him a small smile and wiped her eyes, wondering if it would be possible for Spike to surprise her any more than he already had tonight.

"We should go." She said, finally having composed herself

Spike nodded and the two of them climbed to their feet, ready for the battle at last. Grabbing everything they needed they hurried back to the shop. It was nearly time to face Glory.

* * *

As the gang silently followed Tara to where Glory was clearly preparing for her ritual. Each of them was now facing the possibility of death, as well as yet another apocalypse.

"Ok, how did we miss this?" Buffy asked incredulously as they came to a stop, a tall tower looming above them. It must have been at least 200 feet tall.

"I guess this is it." Willow said nervously. "Wish me luck."

"We're right behind you, Wills." Buffy said reassuringly.

As her friend slowly crept into the compound Buffy turned to the others.

"Ok, once Willow has tried her magic on Glory we attacks. You guys go for the minions, hit them hard and fast. I'll go after Glory. Whatever happens we have to keep her away from Dawn."

Everyone nodded grimly, the reality of the situation finally hitting them.

"Ok, let's go."

As the moved forward Spike caught hold of Buffy's wrist, gently pulling her back to face him.

"Good luck." He whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Buffy gave him a small smile. "Thanks. You too."

And with that they headed in different directions, both of them with the minds fully focused on their tasks.

* * *

Spike held back, watching with anticipation as Willow worked her spell. He was forced to shield his eyes as the light from the magic flared, and when he looked again there was no sign of Willow or Tara. What he did see was Glory stumbling around like some sort of drunkard. Whatever it was Willow had done it had clearly weakened the god. Looks like Buffy was up.

He watched with satisfaction at the woman he loved pounded her enemy with everything she had, not letting Glory so much as get a punch in. If she could keep her away from the tower a few minutes longer then it would all be over. Now it was time for him to get in some kicks of his own

* * *

Five minutes later Spike let out a growl of frustration as he, Xander and Anya were forced to take cover behind a pile of building materials. It was starting to seem hopeless. No matter how many of Glory's minion's they beat there seemed to be more and more of them. He glanced over at the tower. It didn't look as though Glory had managed to make it there yet, but as long as Dawn was still at the top there was a risk that something could happen. He _had_ to get up there.

"Hey." A voice whispered as Willow and Tara scurried over to join them. "Have you seen Buffy?"

Spike shook his head. "I'm guessing she's still dealing with Glory."

"W-what about Dawn?" Tara asked, filled with guilt over the knowledge that she'd been the one to give Dawn away. Even if it had been an accident.

"She's up there." Spike replied. "Glad to see you're back among the sane, anyway."

Tara smiled shyly before moving her gaze to the tower. Suddenly she gasped.

"Someone is up there with Dawn. I can sense it, it's so dark, so cold."

"Glory?" Willow asked fearfully.

Tara shook her head. "No, this is something different. Not human."

Spike growled again, seeing the masses of people blocking the stairway. "I've got to get up there. I promised Buffy I'd keep Dawn safe."

At the sound of the Slayer's name everyone seemed to rally themselves.

"We'll clear the way for you and stop anyone following." Willow said with resolve. "When I say run, go for it and don't stop."

Spike nodded and readied himself.

Willow reached for Tara's hand and they two of them began to chant softly under their breath. Xander and Anya tightened the grip on their weapons, ready to fight as soon as they were needed.

"Go!" Willow shouted and Spike ran as fast as he could towards the steps. He felt the energy of Willow and Tara's spell rush past him and barely caught a glimpse of the minions being pushed aside. Not looking back he sprinted up the steps as fast as his legs would take him. All the while praying that he wasn't going to be too late.

* * *

Buffy smashed the hammer into Glory's face again and again, never once giving the God the chance to recover from the blows. She'd keep this up all night if she had to, anything to keep Dawn safe.

To her surprise, however, Glory began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Buffy snapped, hitting her with the hammer once again.

Glory doubled over, panting for breath. "You think I'm the only one that can perform the ritual?"

Buffy froze as realisation dawned on her. She dropped the hammer and ran for the stairs.

"You'll be too late." Glory called. "It's about to start."

Taking a wheezing breath she sank down to the floor and morphed back into Ben.

He became aware of the battle raging around him and gasped. Everything was so real now. People were being hurt and he was partially responsible for it. His eyes moved up to the tower. He knew Dawn was up there and that in a few short minutes she would be dead and hell would be unleashed on earth. He wasn't even in a position to stop it now. He'd never be able to reach Dawn in time. All he could do was wait.

* * *

Spike reached the top of the tower and wasn't as surprised as he'd expected to be when he saw who it was with Dawn.

"Spike!" Dawn cried fearfully, her eyes wide with terror. "Help me."

"Don't worry, 'bit. I'll soon have you down from there." Spike replied as confidently as he could. "I just need to have a word with the Doc first."

Doc's eyes glittered and he pulled a watch out of his pocked. "I'm afraid I really don't have the time to spare."

Spike shrugged. "You'll have to make time. I'm not letting you near her."

A large, reptilian tongue shot out of Doc's mouth, hitting Spike square in the chest and sending him propelling backwards. 

Spike jumped to his feet and lunged forward, tackling Doc to the ground. Doc was fast though, quickly flipping Spike over and plunging the knife into his chest. Spike screamed in pain as Doc climbed to his feet and looked at the bloodied weapon in his hand.

"Oh dear. Now this does make things awkward."

He smiled at Dawn as he wiped the knife on his coat. "I'll be with you in one moment."

He froze however, as he heard a groan coming from behind him. 

Spike climbed to his feet a little more slowly this time and prepared to face Doc again.

"I said you're not going to get near her." Spike hissed, trying to ignore the bleeding wound in his chest.

Doc looked at Spike curiously. "I never known a soulless vampire care about humans before. What happened to you?"

Spike shrugged. "Well, I met this girl and....you know what, it's a long story. Why don't we just get on with the fighting."

Doc nodded. "Yes, time really is of the essence here."

He darted forward so quickly that Spike didn't even see it. The next thing he knew he had his arms pinned behind his back and was being forced to face Dawn.

"Since you care so much about this girl I'll give you the chance to say goodbye."

Dawn's eyes widened in horror as she realised what she was about to see.

"No." Spike whispered softly, realising that he'd failed Buffy and Dawn at the crucial moment.

"Too bad the woman you love won't get to hear your last words." Doc sneered, and with that he pushed Spike off the edge of the platform. 

As he toppled forward, Spike reached back and latched his hand onto Doc's wrist. With a look of total shock, he too plummeted off the tower edge, leaving Dawn alone.

Almost seconds later Buffy arrive, panting with the exertion of running up the tower with everything she had. As she took in the situation she was relieved and a little surprised to see Dawn alone and seemingly unharmed. She hurried forward and began to work on the ropes binding her sister.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she untied Dawn's wrists. "Did they hurt you?"

Dawn shook her head, her whole body trembling with fear and shock. "This man had a knife. He was going to cut me but Spike stopped him and saved me."

Buffy smiled. That was it then. The ritual time had passed and they were safe. "Where did Spike go?"

Dawn bit her lip and began to cry, moving over to the edge of the platform. Buffy followed and the two of them peered down.

Far below them two figures lay motionless on the ground, the bleach of Spike's hair visible even from where they were.

* * *

As Buffy and Dawn reached the bottom of the steps they saw the rest of the gang gathered around Spike's body. Dawn let out a small cry and ran forward, kneeling beside the vampire. He was a mess; there was a deep gash on his head which had painted the whole of one side of his face a deep crimson. One of his legs was bent at a strange angle and there were probably more injuries that couldn't be seen.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked tearfully, looking up to Willow for reassurance. "He saved me."

Willow looked lost for words. Spike was very badly hurt but she couldn't bring herself to tell Dawn that. It was just a good thing Spike was unconscious and therefore not in any pain.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once we get him home and take care of him." She said gently.

Buffy moved over more slowly, unable to take her eyes off Spike's crumpled form. He'd done as he'd promised and kept Dawn safe. But seeing him lying there almost lifeless brought a pain to her heart. She wanted nothing more than for him to wake up and tell her he was fine.

"Is everyone else ok?" She asked softly, trying to keep her business head on. Everyone nodded which meant that it was just Spike who needed help. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, handing them to Giles.

"My mom's car keys are on there. Can you go and get the car so we can drive him back to my house."

Giles nodded and quickly headed out of the compound.

Buffy was about to suggest moving Spike into a sheltered area before the sun rose when something made her stop. A strange sound, like a series of low pops and cracks. Dawn suddenly let out a scream and Buffy whipped around, ready to fight whatever it was.

What she saw made her stomach churn. It was a small old man, or at least it would have looked like a man if half of his joints hadn't been pointed in the wrong direction. Buffy guessed this was the guy Spike had stopped from cutting Dawn.

Dawn was the first to move, swallowing her fear and moving to stand in front of Spike, her arms crossed over her chest. Spike had saved her now she was going to do all she could to return the favour.

"Stay away from him."

The rest of the gang followed suit, forming a protective semi-circle around the fallen vampire.

"The vampire must pay." Doc gurgled, his voice rattling in his chest as the result of several broken ribs. "He stopped the bleeding. Glorificus will be most displeased."

"Too bad if she is." Another voice replied.

All heads turned to see Ben stumbling towards the group, his face battered and bloodied from Glory's fight with Buffy. For the first time Doc looked scared.

"Forgive me." He whispered. 

Ben laughed, a harsh and cold sound that made the humans cringe. 

"Well, I'm a bit torn about that one." Ben replied bitterly. "You see, personally I'm glad you failed and that Dawn didn't have to die. But Glory, well she's another matter. If I were you I'd get out of here before she shows up again."

Slowly the fear melted from Doc's face and he began to grin. 

"Well, I suppose I should make sure that doesn't happen then."

He raised his hand to reveal the knife that had been intended for Dawn and just as he had done with Spike he plunged it into the young intern's chest. Ben barely had time to scream before the life faded from his eyes and he dropped to the floor, dead.

Doc chuckled and raised his head to look at the others who were all staring at him in horror. Dawn had her face buried in Xander's chest so she wouldn't have to look at Ben's body.

"Which one of you is next?" Doc asked. 

Buffy stepped forward, axe in hand. 

"I think you are." She replied, swinging at him hard and swiping his head clean off his body.

"Let's see you get up from that." She told the headless corpse with grim satisfaction before moving back to join the others.

"Is it over?" Dawn whimpered, not wanting to look unless she had to.

"Yeah." She replied softly. "It's over. And as soon as Giles gets back with the car we can get out of here."

As if one cue, the gang found themselves blinded by headlights as Giles slowly pulled in and stopped the car. Carefully Buffy and Giles loaded Spike in, stretching him across the back seats. Then leaving the others to walk the short distance, they drove home.

* * *

With a minimal amount of effort Buffy and Giles managed to carry Spike inside and manoeuvre him up the stairs into her Mom's room. Once he was settled down they tended to his injuries as best they could and managed to force some blood down his throat. Now all that was left to do was wait for him to wake up. 

Buffy opted to sit beside him for a while. She owed him that at least. After all he had just saved the world.

She'd been sat with him for about an hour when Spike finally groaned; opening his eyes and seeming surprised to find himself tucked up in bed.

"Hey." Buffy said softly, moving over to perch on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a nosedive off an enormous tower." Spike chuckled.

Buffy smiled. If he was well enough to crack jokes then he was going to be fine.

"I take it by the rather comfy surroundings that the world didn't end." Spike said, attempting to sit up and then thinking better of it and settling himself back down.

"Nope. Congratulations, Spike. You just averted your first apocalypse."

Spike chuckled again. "Makes a change from trying to cause them I suppose. Is Nibblet ok?"

Buffy nodded. "She's fine, and I'm sure she'll want to come in and thank you for saving her as soon as I tell her you're awake."

"Well, I made a promise didn't I."

Buffy paused for a moment and looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. Before all she had seen was a sick and twisted vampire who _thought_ he had feelings for her but didn't. Now as she looked at him, badly hurt for the second time in an effort to keep Dawn safe, she saw that he really did love her. And what surprised her more was that she found herself warming to him too. She didn't love him, not yet at least. But for the first time she imagined that she might be able to in the future.

Just as she had done after his bout of Glory torture, Buffy leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Spike." She whispered softly. "Now get some sleep so that next time I do that I don't have to worry about hurting you."

With a quick smile she headed out, closing the door behind her and leaving a bemused vampire in her wake. As he ran over what had just happened, a goofy grin spread over his face.

"Next time? I can live with that."

With that he closed his eyes and settled himself down to sleep, knowing that when he woke he's have something small, blonde and Slayer shaped to look forward to.

The End.


	33. Fluffy Yoko Factor

Title: Fluffy Yoko Factor (Ep 32 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always thanks to Becca for taking the time to beta for me.

+++++++++++++++++++++

With an elegant twirl of her stake Buffy watched with satisfaction as the vampire she'd been fighting exploded into a cloud of dust. It had been a long night and that worried her. There seemed to be a lot of vampires and demons around which usually meant that something bad was coming. Most likely it had something to do with Adam. They were still no closer to finding a way of defeating him.

With a sigh she decided to call it a night. She couldn't go on fighting forever; even a Slayer needed to rest. She turned to head back to her house and found herself walking face first into a black clad chest. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was; she could smell the cigarettes and leather.

"What do you want, Spike?" She asked wearily, taking a step back so that she was talking to his face instead of his pectorals. 

Spike shrugged and lit up a cigarette. "That's no way to talk to someone who has vital information for you."

Buffy sighed again; information always cost money as far as Spike was concerned. She really didn't need him leading her on some wild goose chase tonight. She was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Some other time." She said, stepping around him and carrying on with her journey.

"I know where Adam is." Spike called after her and this was enough to stop her dead in her tracks.

Slowly she turned back to face him and saw that he was now leaning casually against one of the gravestones, the cigarette still hanging from his lips. With a frown she marched back over to him and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"All right, talk. And if this turns out to be some sort of trick or trap I'm going to stake you _so_ bad."

Spike raised his hands in mock surrender. "Right, I got it."

Buffy folded her arms expectantly.

"Before I tell you I want something from you."

This earned him a growl of frustration from Buffy which he duly ignored.

"I want a regular supply of blood and I want projection. If word gets out that I've betrayed Adam then I'm going to have every demon in town out for my head, including the man himself."

Buffy supposed it was a fair request. She couldn't very well ask Spike to put himself in danger and then sit back and watch a group of angry demons tear him to shreds.

"Ok, you've got a deal."

Spike nodded and quickly told her everything he knew, including Adam's offer to remove his chip in exchange for Spike's help. By the time he'd finished Buffy was staring at him with her eyes wide and her jaw slightly dropped. Spike couldn't help but smirk at the sight and this seemed to bring Buffy to her senses.

"So you're telling me that Adam wants me separated from me friends and he offered to remove your chip if you made us all fall out."

Spike nodded. "That's about the size of it."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then why are you telling me this? I thought you _wanted_ the chip out of your head."

Spike ground his cigarette stub beneath his boot heal and lit a fresh one. "I've been a vampire for over a hundred years and if it's one thing I've learnt in that time it's that demons can't be trusted. No matter what they promise you it usually means you'll either get something you don't want or you'll just be killed once you've served your purpose. You're one of the good guys, if you tell me I'll be kept safe then I believe you. A lot more that I believe Mr. Bits-n-Pieces anyway."

Buffy nodded, finding it a little strange that a vampire trusted her more than one of his own kind. Then again Spike had never really been a typical vampire.

"We need to tell the others so we can work out some sort of plan."

Spike gave a nonchalant shrug and the two of them headed out of the cemetery, neither of them speaking another word.

* * *

"I don't like this." Riley said and from the looks on the other faces in the room he wasn't the only one. Xander had been the first to show his distrust when Buffy had explained that Spike was going to help them and he didn't look any more trusting now that he'd heard the full story. Giles seemed to remain impassive although there was also an element of distrust in his eyes as well. Anya looked as though she didn't care unless it was going to directly involve Xander. Willow and Tara both looked uncertain, Tara because she didn't really know anyone and Willow because although she trusted Buffy's judgement she was still unsure about Spike.

"Guys, we don't have much of a choice." Buffy said. She'd known they wouldn't be happy with the choice of ally they were being presented with. She wasn't even sure she was happy about it herself. Spike wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of individuals but as she'd just said, they didn't have much of a choice. 

"I still don't like it." Riley replied. "He's a vampire, we can't trust him."

"I gotta agree with Riley." Xander added. "This all sounds like a trap to me."

Spike was getting fed up. He'd expected a reaction like this to his offer but at the moment it was getting them nowhere. He couldn't stay for much longer. He was pretty much at Adam's beck and call now and the demon would begin to get suspicious if he was gone for too long. He'd really hope the Scoobies would have come up with a plan by now. How they'd ever beaten him in the past was beyond him.

He stood up; making sure his chair made a loud scraping sound as he pushed it back.

"I'm going to leave you kiddies to squabble over whether you want to listen to me or not. When you've figured out what you want to do come and find me. I'll be around."

The room fell silent as Spike walked out, closing the door firmly behind him.

"He's right." Buffy said once the sound of Spike's footsteps had faded into nothing. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I still say we don't need Spike's help." Xander said and Riley nodded his agreement.

Buffy already knew their thoughts, but it still wasn't helping them come up with a plan. "Giles? Any thoughts?"

Giles cleaned his glasses thoughtfully for a moment before replacing them. "I understand Xander and Riley's worries. But I think you're right Buffy, we can't afford to miss an opportunity like this. We've known how to destroy Adam for some time and the only problem has been finding him. Now we have that chance and I think it wise to take it. Spike's not a fool, and I think he could actually be telling the truth about this."

Buffy nodded, this was exactly what she needed to hear. She knew she could rely on Giles to look at this objectively and not be ruled by his feeling in the way that Riley and Xander clearly were. 

"Right. Tomorrow I'll get Spike to show me around and scope out the place. One I know what we're getting ourselves into we'll hit it with everything we've got. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded including Riley and Xander. They may not agree to the partnership with Spike but when it came to a fight they were behind Buffy all the way.

"Riley, I want you to patrol tomorrow. The monsters seem to be out in hoards at the moment and we'll get more done if there's two of us covering town."

"Sure." Riley nodded. 

Satisfied that they now had a working plan Buffy yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. Wills, you heading back with me?"

The faintest hint of a blush flared on the young witch's cheeks and she shook her head. "Me and Tara have some...um...homework to finish."

Buffy smiled and nodded. So far she was the only one of the Scoobies that knew of Willow and Tara's relationship and it was clear that Willow wasn't quite ready for the others to know yet. 

"I'll see you later then. Night guys."

Heading back to her dorm Buffy was soon tucked up in bed where she quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Spike opened his eyes sleepily as he heard the door to his crypt bang open. It could only be one person.

"What do you want, Slayer." He murmured, closing his eyes in an attempted to get back to sleep. To his surprise, however, he felt a weight on him and looked up to see Buffy's face hovering above him as she straddled him.

"Hello cutie." She whispered with a mischievous smile. "I told you we were going to have a confrontation. Wanna know what warm champagne feels like?"

With that she leant down and kissed him, running her hands over his bare chest as she did so. Spike couldn't help but moan, she felt so good.

As Buffy's hands moved lower, however, Spike became aware of another presence in the crypt.

"Spike, you're going to help me with my problem."

It was Adam, and Buffy didn't seem to be aware of his presence. She was too occupied trailing kisses down Spike's stomach.

Adam grinned as he looked at the Slayer before moving his eyes back to Spike. 

"You're going to help me with my problem." He repeated. "And I'm going to help you with yours."

Before Spike could ask Adam what he meant, the demon shot a skewer out of his arm, impaling Buffy through the chest. Spike screamed as Buffy raised her head to meet his eyes, blood trickling down the corner of her lips.

"Spike..." She whispered ever so softly before the life faded from her eyes and her head dropped back down onto her chest.

"NO!" Spike yelled, sitting bolt upright in bed, his eyes flitting around the crypt. There was no sign of Adam or Buffy's body. It had just been a dream.

Spike rubbed a trembling hand over his face to wipe away the sweat that had formed there. A quick glance out of the window told him that the sun would soon be down and that Buffy would be there shortly. He hoped.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spike asked as he and Buffy headed into the caves where Spike had told her Adam was based. "The bloke's got this place wired to the roof. He's going to see you coming before you're a foot inside."

His dream had been nothing more than that. A dream. Buffy had turned up just as expected, alive and well. He just wished he could stop thinking about how good her kissed had felt, and how much it had hurt when he'd seen her die.

Buffy shrugged and continued to climb up to the mouth of the cave. "We'll deal with him if we have to. But I need to get an idea of the layout for this place."

Spike sighed, amazed that Buffy had lasted this long. Most of her plans seemed to involve just charging into places without any thoughts of the danger. Still, he was here and he'd do what he could to keep her safe. It was still strange for him to have feelings other than hatred for the Slayer but that was just the way it was. Even if she didn't know it he still cared for her and would do anything to help her.

Spike took the lead once they were inside the cave. His eyes were better accustomed to the dark than hers plus he knew where he was going. Behind him he heard the gentle hum of the tazer gun Riley had insisted she take with her as a precaution. Who he wanted her to use it on Spike wasn't entirely certain of, but he was pretty sure Riley wouldn't be unhappy if he got blasted with it.

"Just watch where you point that thing." Spike warned, voicing his thoughts. "I don't fancy getting fried."

"I know how to handle weapons, Spike." Buffy replied with annoyance. He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes. 

"So how far in is Adam's lair?" Buffy asked, moving forward now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"Just up there." Spike replied softly, they were standing so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body, warming his cold one. He could smell the faintest hint of musk in the air, mixed with the scent of whatever shampoo she'd used that morning. He swallowed hard, not sure if he was going to be able to control himself around her for much longer. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realise they hadn't killed each other. He should have figured it out sooner, like when they were under the spell that had made them engaged, or when Buffy had propositioned him in the Bronze that night. He'd always found it strange that she'd never spoken to him that way since.

"Is there anything else I need to see?" Buffy asked, clueless to what was running through Spike's mind as he stood beside her. 

"Just one." A voice replied, and it wasn't the voice of Spike.

Both vampire and Slayer jumped as Adam emerged from the shadows, a look of amusement and wonder on his face.

"You disappoint me, Spike. I expected more from a vampire such as yourself." Adam said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Spike shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a disappointment to most people."

Having had enough of the banter Buffy moved forward and pointed her tazer at Adam whose look of amusement merely increased.

"You foolish girl. Your little toy gun cannot kill me."

Buffy fired. "Might slow you down a bit though."

Adam took the blast fully in the chest but to Buffy and Spike's surprise he didn't go down, in fact it was quite the opposite. The energy could literally be seen running up and down his body, strengthening him as he absorbed the energy into himself.

"Thank you." He smiled with satisfaction as he pointed his arm at Buffy and shot the tazer energy back out at her. Spike made a dive for the Slayer, attempting to knock her out of the way. Unfortunately he wasn't quite fast enough and the bolt hit her squarely in the chest, propelling her into the cave wall. She was still conscious, but stunned. 

As she struggled to her feet Spike ran over and helped her up as Adam fired again. This time Spike was able to pull her out of the way and the two of them quickly made their way to the cave exit.

Buffy was the first to make it outside, limping badly from the bast she'd taken. Spike followed close behind; watching her back and noticing with worry that Adam wasn't following them. That wasn't a good sign.

He looked back to Buffy and realised she wasn't looking where she was going either. He barely had time to shout a warning before the tumbled over the edge of the steep hill at the mouth of the cave and disappeared from sight. With a soft curse Spike slowly climbed down after her, taking care with his footing so that he didn't fall too.

It didn't take him long to find Buffy. She'd only rolled about halfway down the hill before a large rock had stopped her. He crouched down beside her and gently turned her head to him, swearing again when he saw that she was unconscious and had a rather large gash on her temple. So much for his plan to keep her safe. In the space of a few minutes he'd managed to get her blasted and knocked out.

Thankfully the head wound appeared to be Buffy's only injury. Her limbs all seemed to be in one piece and he was pretty sure that with her Slayer healing she'd soon recover from this.

Carefully he picked her up, hating the way her body was limp in his arms. It made her feel so fragile and delicate. With a sigh he began to make his way back to Buffy's dorm, hoping she'd wake up before they got there.

* * *

Unfortunately things never seemed to go the way Spike wanted and Buffy was still out cold when they got to her room.

"I hope Red's not home." Spike muttered as he tried to keep Buffy cradled in his arms and open the door at the same time. On the third attempt he managed it and was relieved to find the place in darkness. Something was going his way at least. He set Buffy down on the bed and flipped the light on. He winced as he saw the wound on Buffy's head had now blossomed into a rather swollen and ripe looking bruise. She was going to have one hell of a headache when she woke up.

A quick search of the room revealed a first aid kit and Spike sat down on the edge of the bed beside Buffy. Since he'd got her into this mess the least he could do was fix her up. 

Soaking a piece of gauze with some disinfectant he began to carefully wipe at her wound. For this part at least he was glad she was still unconscious. It would have hurt like hell otherwise. 

Almost as though she was reading his thoughts Buffy winced and raised her hand to her head, placing it on top of Spike's when she couldn't reach the wound.

"Ow." She muttered, keeping her eyes closed. 

"Just lie still a minute." Spike said softly, trying to cover the relief in his voice. "Let me finish fixing you up."

Buffy nodded slightly and winced when the movement made her head hurt more. 

As carefully as he could Spike finished cleaning the wound and placed a band-aid over the top of it.

"All done." He said, moving off the bed to pack the first aid kit away. Buffy experimentally opened her eyes and found that it didn't hurt quite as bad as she'd expected. She also wasn't seeing double or anything like that which meant she probably didn't have a concussion. Once her healing abilities kicked in she'd be fine.

She found that she was able to sit up without the room spinning and she watched as Spike cleared everything away.

"Thanks." She said. "For helping me."

Spike moved back over to the bed and retook his seat beside her. "Don't thank me. It's my fault you got hurt."

For a moment Buffy thought he was kidding, or at least being sarcastic. Then she saw the look on his face and the genuine sincerity in his eyes. He really did blame himself for what happened and he actually cared. She'd never expected to have to deal with feelings of guilt from Spike. He didn't have a soul, he wasn't supposed to care. But looking into his pain filled eyes was more than she could bear. Reaching out she gently brushed her hand over his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault." She said with a small smile, trying to lighten the situation. "Next time I'll look where I'm going."

Spike shook his head. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I really ballsed that one up."

Buffy sighed. "If you keep this up I'm going to have to start calling you Angel. Stop with the guilt already, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

The sound of Angel's name had the exact effect that Buffy had wanted. The look of guilt in Spike's eyes was replaced by one of anger.

"I'm _nothing_ like that bloody poof."

"Then stop acting like him." Buffy replied. "Now can you get off the bed so I can get up and get out of these clothes."

Spike's eyes widened as he stood up, staring transfixed at Buffy as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It was only when she was preparing to stand that she caught the look on his face and realised what he was thinking.

"Jeez, Spike. I meant get out of these clothes and into some that aren't covered in blood. Get out of the gutter for a moment would you."

Spike couldn't help but grin at that one and Buffy returned the smile.

"And you needn't think you're getting a free show either." She added playfully. "You can go and wait outside until I'm ready."

Spike mock pouted but did as he was told, leaving Buffy to change. Once he was outside he took a deep, unneeded breath. Despite the circumstances that had brought him to her room that night, he couldn't help but enjoy himself. Buffy seemed to really be starting to accept him as a friend. He was pretty sure he'd never be anything more to her, she had Captain Whitebread after all. Friends was better than nothing. 

He really needed a smoke; he hadn't had one since before Buffy had been hurt. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his rather battered cigarette pack. Empty. Then he remembered seeing a vending machine just outside the dorm block and fished around in his pocket. He probably had enough to buy himself a packet and by the time he was done Buffy would probably be ready. 

Things were finally going his way.

* * *

Buffy checked herself in the mirror and was satisfied that she looked as decent as she was going to. She'd changed her clothes and was now examining the wound on her head. Spike had done a pretty good job of fixing her up. She never imagined she'd be seeing this whole new side of the vampire, one who tended wounds, felt guilt and showed signs of caring. All without a soul. If Buffy was honest she liked what she was seeing.

A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts. Spike must be getting impatient. 

"Come in." She called. "I'm done."

The door opened but the vampire that stepped in wasn't the one she'd been expecting. Her eyes widened at the sight of her former lover stood in the doorway to her room.

"Angel?" She whispered, not sure if he was really there or if the knock to her head was causing her to hallucinate.

"It's me." He said softly. "Can I come in? I'm guessing you didn't know it was me when you gave the invite."

Buffy shook her head, still trying to deal with what she was seeing. The memories of their last meeting were still fresh in her mind. He'd been so cruel to her, speaking to her in a way she'd never heard him before, not while he'd had his soul anyway. Angelus was a whole different kettle of fish. 

"Buffy?" He asked again, reminding her that he was still stood in her doorway waiting for an invite.

"Sorry." She said, I was expecting someone else. "Um..come in Angel."

As he stepped inside she finally got a good look at his face. There was a cut above his right eye, leaving a small trail of blood down the side of his face. His lower lip was also split and it didn't take a genius to figure out he'd had a run in with someone or something.

"What happened?" She asked, resisting the urge to reach up and touch his face like she'd done so many times in the past.

He shook his head and took a step back. "It doesn't matter, that's not why I came."

Buffy suddenly detected an urgency in his voice that she hadn't picked up on before. Something was wrong.

"Angel, what's going on?"

Before he could answer the door burst open and Riley walked on, or stumbled in to be more accurate. He looked even worse than Angel, his whole face battered and bruised. In one hand he held a gun and in the other a stake. Rage burned in both his and Angel's eyes but it was nothing compared to Buffy's.

"Tell me I'm not seeing this." Buffy said, her voice dangerously calm. "Tell me that while I've been out trying to stop the latest big bad that you two haven't been engaging in some sort of macho pissing contest."

"He's evil again." Riley said, jumping in before Angel could even open his mouth. 

"What?" Angel replied incredulously. "_You're_ the one who attacked _me_."

"You attacked those soldiers." Riley replied, determined not to let Angel have the last word.

"_They_ attacked me too." Angel said calmly like a parent addressing a small child.

"Maybe they had good reason to." Riley answered.

"That's enough!" Buffy yelled, her eyes blazing at they flitted between the two men. "Now, I don't care who started it and why but it ends now, ok."

Like two children being scolded by the teacher Angel and Riley fell silent and Spike chose that one moment of silence to breeze through the door.

"Saw the door was open so I figured you were decent." 

He trailed off as he took in the scene before him. Buffy, Riley and Angel all looked ready for blood, whose he wasn't sure but he realised he's probably picked a bad time to walk in.

"Oh, bloody hell." He muttered, debating whether to stay or go.

Angel and Riley looked at Spike for a moment, then at each other and then at Buffy.

"What's he doing here?" They both asked in unison, shooting each other a glare when they realised they'd both spoken at once.

Buffy stared at the three men in the room, all looking at her expectantly. Angel and Riley clearly wanted an explanation for Spike's presence and Spike just looked like he wanted to know what was going on. This couldn't be any more messed up if she'd tried. It was starting to give her a headache.

With a small moan she began to massage the one temple that wasn't swollen and sore. Spike was at her side in an instant, clearly worried that she was suffering some after effect of her wound.

"Are you ok?" He asked, laying a gentle hand on her arm.

Buffy smiled at him gratefully, thankful that at least someone in the room wasn't drunk on testosterone. 

"I'm fine." She said, returning her eyes to Riley and Angel. The most sensible thing she could think of to do was to deal with them one at a time.

"Riley, Angel's not evil. He just came to talk."

Riley didn't look convinced. "Then why did he attack those men?"

Buffy glanced at Angel and then returned her eyes to Riley. "If Angel says it was self-defence then I believe him. The Initiative has been kind of on a roll lately. They wouldn't have known that Angel's good."

Finally Riley seemed to accept this and nodded. 

"Angel, why are you here?" Buffy then asked.

"I just came to apologise for what I said to you in LA. I'm sorry."

Buffy nodded. "No, you were right. We don't belong in each other's worlds anymore. But next time you want to apologise, use the phone."

"What about Spike?" Angel and Riley both asked once they realised that Buffy was done with them.

"Angel, I don't have time to explain the background but Spike can't hurt people anymore. He's been helping us and he took care of me tonight when I got hurt."

Angel moved over to Buffy and Spike, his eyes locked on the younger vampire with distrust and surprise. Instinctively Buffy moved in front of Spike, not trusting Angel not to give Spike the same treatment he'd given Riley.

"Buffy, you can't trust him." Angel said softly.

"Well, at least we agree on something." Riley muttered.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Are you for real? Didn't we have exactly the same conversation about Faith a few days ago? You think you have the right to tell me who to trust and who not to, but I can't do the same?"

Angel knew he couldn't win that one. He stepped back.

"You're right. But if he ever tries to hurt you I'll back here so fast..."

Buffy allowed her face to soften. She supposed she could understand why Angel was worried. He hadn't seen how Spike had changed since getting the chip.

"I think you should go." 

Angel nodded, it was clear that he had no place here anymore just as he had told her when she was in LA. Without another word he turned and left, leaving Buffy alone with Riley and Spike. 

__

One down. She thought wearily, seeing that Riley wasn't going to leave as easily as Angel had. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry." Riley said. "It's just Xander told me what it was that made Angel go bad, what broke the curse. I dunno, I guess I went a little crazy."

"There's an understatement." Spike muttered. He may not like Angel but he hated Riley more, since him and his band of merry men were the ones that put the chip in his head.

"You thought I'd slept with Angel while I was in LA?" Buffy asked with disbelief. 

Riley shrugged. "Sometimes things happen between ex's."

"Riley, if we're going to have any sort of future together then you're going to have to trust me. What Angel and I had is in the past."

"But he's a monster! Don't you see that Buffy, even with a soul he's still not human. I just don't understand how you could do.....that with a creature like him. He's a corpse."

Buffy could barely believe she was hearing this. Riley had seemed so accepting when she'd first told him about Angel, but it seemed that now there was sex involved that everything was different.

"What do you want me to do Riley? I can't change the past. There was a time when I loved Angel and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry you don't like the fact that I slept with him but it's done now."

Hearing the words come from her mouth made Riley look as though he was going to be sick.

"I can't deal with this." He choked. "I need some space."

Before Buffy could say anything else he stumbled from the room and was soon out of sight. Once he was gone she sank down onto the bed, barely able to believe what had just happened.

"Oh god." She whispered half to herself and half to Spike. "I think I've just lost him."

Spike took a seat beside her and gently took her hand. "If he can't deal with who you are then you're better off without him, pet."

Buffy raised her tear filled eyes to meet his. "He thinks I'm disgusting."

"Then he's blind. You're the most beautiful woman I know and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Buffy couldn't help but smile; it was amazing how sweet Spike could be when he put his mind to it. 

"If I didn't know better, Spike. I'd think you were in love with me." She teased, trying to get back to the banter they'd been having before Angel and Riley had burst in.

Spike's response was to lean forward and kiss her softly. Buffy froze with surprise for a moment but then instinct took over and her eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as she deepened it.

The kiss only lasted a few moments and when they parted Spike smiled shyly. "Been wanting to do that for a while now."

Buffy smiled in return. "I'm kind of glad you did."

They fell into silence as they both tried to process what had just happened. Somehow the problem with Adam didn't seem as important as it had earlier. They had each other now and somehow that's all that seemed to matter

The End


	34. Fluffy Forever

Title: Fluffy Forever (Ep 33 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always thanks to Becca for taking the time to beta for me.

+++++++++++++++++++++

The past few days had gone by in a blur. It was almost like she was watching these scenes play out on the TV. It just didn't seem real. There had been so much to organise; she hadn't had time to stop. In a way she was glad. If she was busy it meant she didn't have to sit down and deal with what had actually happened. Her mother was dead. 

Dead.

Even the word sounded strange, like it couldn't refer to her mom. But as Buffy sat there alone she realised she was going to have to accept it. He mom was gone.

She could hear Giles and Dawn in the kitchen, the sound of dishes being cleaned seeming to echo through the house. Neither of them were speaking. She supposed they didn't know what to say. 

Willow and Xander had just left but as she sat there in silence Buffy could hear voices coming from outside. One of them was Xander and he sounded angry. Curiosity took over and she headed over to the window, pulling the curtains back slightly so she could see what was going on.

Xander and Willow hadn't rotten far it seemed, they were stood at the bottom of her drive and Willow was wringing her hands nervously while Xander yelled at Spike.

Spike?

Buffy almost had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough though Spike was stood there, flowers in hand, listening almost calmly as Xander yelled at him.

Buffy's eyes honed in on the flowers. They were wild, most likely hand picked. Her mom would have loved them. She always said she preferred the natural look rather than things which had been cultivated. 

She moved over to the door and opened it ever so slightly, just so she could hear what was going on.

"That chip must have fried your brain if you think this is going to get you close to Buffy again." Xander was saying.

Of course he was going to be suspicious. If she had the energy she'd probably be out there shouting at him herself. Spike always had ulterior motives for whatever seeming acts of kindness he did.

"Look, Joyce was a good woman." Spike replied, sounding as though he was struggling to keep her temper at bay. "She's the only one of you lot that ever had time for me. She was never too busy for a cuppa and a chat. She didn't treat me like a freak."

From behind the door Buffy felt the tears build in her eyes. What Spike was saying was true. She'd come home a number of times to find her mom and Spike chatting happily in the kitchen. Of course she'd thrown him out pretty much straight away and although her mom never said anything Buffy now wondered if she'd actually enjoyed the vampire's company. It had never even occurred to her to ask.

"Just because Mrs Summers was too nice to tell you to get lost, doesn't mean you're going to get the same treatment from the rest of us."

Buffy winced; Xander really knew how to be cruel when he wanted to. Especially where Spike was concerned. Of course she'd done her fair share of cruelty as far as he was concerned but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Fine." Spike sighed, seeing he wasn't even going to get near the house. He threw his flowers to the floor and walked back the way he'd come.

"Can you believe his nerve?" Xander asked as Willow bent down and picked up the flowers.

She frowned as she looked them over before raising her eyes to meet Xander's. "He didn't leave a card."

It took a moment for Willow's words to sink in to both Buffy and Xander. Spike hadn't left a card with the flowers, which meant that he didn't want to take any credit for leaving them. It was just something he wanted to do for Joyce. Before she even realised what she was doing Buffy had thrown open the door and was running down the street.

"Spike!" She called, seeing him walking slowly back towards his cemetery, his head lowered and his shoulders slumped. He stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to see her walking briskly towards him. He braced himself, waiting for some sort of attack which he just knew what coming.

"Hey." She panted, trying to recover from chasing after him. "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. I know my mom would have liked them."

The look of trepidation melted from Spike's face and he smiled gently. "You're welcome, luv. I'm so sorry about your mum. She was a good woman."

Buffy nodded. "Thanks."

Spike shuffled on his feet for a moment, almost as though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do next.

"How...how are you holding up?" He finally asked. 

"It's hard." Buffy said, finding herself being honest for the first time since it happened. "I'm trying to be strong for Dawn and everyone else but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up."

Spike nodded. "But who's being strong for you, luv? You can't do this alone."

"I'm not alone." Buffy replied, trying to convince herself more than anything. "I have my friends and Giles."

Spike nodded, not wanting to argue with her at this stage. "Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk, pet."

Buffy managed a weak smile, the best she could do in the current situation. "Thanks"

Spike nodded again. "Listen, why don't you let me patrol for a few days. Give you some time to get everything sorted out."

Buffy thought for a moment. She really couldn't face patrolling at the moment, and she hated the idea of leaving Dawn alone.

"Thanks, that'd help a lot." She said softly.

Spike nodded. "You just let me know when you're ready to get back in the game."

Buffy nodded her head in thanks. "I should head back."

"Right. I'll head out and do a sweep of the cemeteries." Spike replied, pulling a stake out of his pocket.

"Thanks again, Spike." Buffy said gently before she turned and headed back the way she had come. It was only when she was practically back at her house that she realised that she was supposed to hate Spike. Now here she was thanking him for his kindness and accepting his help. 

With a shake of her head she headed into the house where she found Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles all sat waiting for her.

"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked with concern.

"Yeah." She replied. "I just wanted to thank Spike for the flowers."

She shot Xander a pointed look, telling him not to argue. Unfortunately her friend either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Buffy, are you nuts? This is exactly what Spike wanted. He's taking advantage of this situation to get back into your life."

"Xander, give her a break." Willow said gently. "She's going through a lot here."

His face softened a little and he smiled gently at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. Spike's a monster and I don't want to see him hurt you."

Buffy smiled back. "Xander, it's ok. Spike's just going to patrol for a while to give me a break. That's all."

Xander nodded, clearly not liking the situation. If he had his way Spike would have no involvement in anything. Still, he did know that Buffy needed a break. Maybe Spike would get himself dusted while he was out and do them all a favour.

"Look, we've got a long day tomorrow. Me and Dawn need to sleep."

Everyone seemed to freeze for a second. In all the arguments and discussions about Spike they'd almost forgotten that it was the funeral tomorrow.

Giles was the first to move, rising to his feet and heading for the door. "I'll pick you and Dawn up tomorrow."

Xander and Willow quickly followed suit, heading for the door as well. As soon as they were alone Dawn began to cry quietly

"I wanted to be strong in front of them." She sniffled. "But it hurts. I miss Mom so much."

Without a word Buffy moved next to her sister on the couch and wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she cried. It was amazing how similar they were. The words Dawn had just used were almost exactly the same as the ones Buffy had used to Spike.

"I'm here, Dawnie." Buffy whispered, stroking her sister's hair. "I'm here."

* * *

The funeral seemed to pass by in a blur. It was a quiet event, with only the Scoobies and a small selection of Joyce's friends there. The sun shone brightly in the sky, causing Buffy to squint every time she looked at the minister. Somehow it seemed inappropriate for the weather to be fine at a time like this. In the movies it always rained during a funeral.

The service seemed to go on forever but finally Buffy became aware of Dawn tugging on her sleeve, asking if she could leave now.

Buffy's eyes moved from her sister's tear stained face to the patch of fresh earth in front of her. Somehow she couldn't make her feet work. It was so hard to believe that the ground in front of her held her mother, and would hold her for the rest of eternity.

Tara came over and offered to take Dawn home with her and Willow. Buffy nodded gratefully, thankful that the young witch could see she needed some alone time. 

Once everyone was gone Buffy stared at the plot of earth in front of her, a million and one thoughts running through her head. Hours passed and she didn't move once. As soon as she left she knew she'd have to start dealing with her new life. One without her mother, the most solid and constant person in her life.

* * *

Spike made a point of going to Joyce's cemetery first that night. He was buggered if he was going to stand by and watch demons; vampires or even kids touch Joyce's grave. He'd hang around here for most of the night and do a quick sweep of the other hotspots before heading home. 

He'd seen the plot that had been marked out for Joyce the day before so he headed there first; just to make sure everything was in order and to pay his respects. As he approached the area he saw a figure stood at the side of the grave. He senses soon told him it wasn't a vampire or demon and as he got closer he saw it was Buffy. She was still dressed in her black funeral clothes which meant only one thing. She'd most likely been stood there all day.

Spike debated whether to leave her to her grieving or to go over and say something to her. Before he'd even finished thinking it over he was walking towards her.

They stood there side by side in total silence for a few minutes. Buffy had barely registered Spike's presence but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"This should be me." Buffy finally said, her voice so soft and quiet that Spike had to strain to hear. "I'm the one with the short life expectancy. I was supposed to go before her."

"Buffy..." Spike began, but stopped when she turned to face him, anger and pain blazing in her eyes.

"Don't try to tell me it'll be alright." She hissed. "You remember what you told me in the alley that night. Every Slayer has a death wish. Well guess what? Looks like I've lost one of my 'ties' to this world."

Spike stared at her for a moment before his face hardened. There was no way he was going to let her throw her life away because of something he's said.

"I think it leaves you with a sister who needs you more now than she ever has. You just gonna leave her for Glory to get her mits on? Or just hope that she gets put into some foster home with a family she doesn't know, miles away from her friends?"

Buffy faltered. "I-I can't do this. I can't be a mom to Dawn."

"No one's asking you to." Spike replied gently. "Just be Buffy. That's all anyone can ask. Just be there for her."

Tears began to roll down Buffy's cheeks and she wiped them away, ashamed to be in this state in front of Spike.

"But who's gonna be there for me?" She whimpered. "I want my mommy."

As she buried her face in her chest, her whole body shaking with sobs Spike did what he could to comfort her, stroking her hair and making small soothing noises. He wished he could do more but at the moment the only thing he could do was be there for her. 

"Come on." He said gently. "I'll take you home."

Buffy nodded and pulled away, allowing Spike the freedom to move. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, just to give her a little support and the two of them headed back towards the main gate. Spike's car was parked just outside the cemetery and it didn't take long for him to drive Buffy home.

"Here you are." He said as they pulled up outside.

Buffy stared at her house. All the lights were off and it looked so cold and dark. Dawn was obviously staying with Willow and Tara. She imagined what it must be like inside, so quiet and empty. This would be the first time she'd been alone since she'd found her mom on the couch.

"I can't go in there." She whispered, turning to face Spike. "I can't."

Spike could have kicked himself. Of course she wasn't going to want to be alone in the house where her mum had died. He was an idiot.

"Alright, I'll take you somewhere else. Who do you want to go and see? Willow? Giles? Xander?"

Buffy looked back at the house and shook her head. "No, it's ok. Just....will you come inside for a while? I don't want to be alone."

Spike was glad he was sat down because if he hadn't been he almost certainly would have fallen over. She was really inviting him back into her house. And he hadn't even planned it this way. He just wanted to help Buffy get through this.

"Of course I will." He thought for a moment before adding. "I know you're going through a lot right now, so if you want to de-invite me again later I'll understand."

__

Bloody sap. He thought to himself as he turned the car into the driveway.

As he turned the engine off Buffy twisted in her seat so that she was facing him.

"I'll only de-invite you if you give me a reason to." She said. "You've earned a second chance, don't abuse it."

Spike nodded and got out of the car, moving around to open Buffy's door for her. She smiled gratefully and the two of them headed inside.

* * *

As Buffy flipped on the lights in the living room she gave a small shudder as her eyes found their way to the couch. So many people had sat there since her mom had died she hadn't really had the chance to look at it. Now she couldn't stop staring.

Spike sensed her discomfort and figured that by the way she was staring at the couch that it must have been where her mum had died.

"You want to move into the kitchen?" He asked gently.

Buffy nodded and Spike lead the way, turning on the light and switching the kettle on instinctively. Buffy took a seat as Spike took two mugs out of the cupboard and reached for the hot chocolate. 

"You seem to know your way around here pretty well." Buffy mused as she watched him busy himself.

Spike nodded as he poured the hot water into the two mugs. "I used to do this a lot with your mum."

His task complete he handed Buffy one of the mugs and took a seat opposite her.

"I used to come round some nights." He said, hoping that his story wouldn't pain her too much. "Usually when you were out on patrol and the bit was staying with her mates."

__

"So there I was trying to explain to this guy that he couldn't pay $50 for a Ching Dynasty vase." Joyce laughed. "He said he'd go up to $75 but that was his limit."

Spike chuckled and sipped his hot chocolate. "Right, did you tell him that $275 was probably closer to the price."

Joyce nodded and laughed again. "I thought he was going to faint right there in the middle of the gallery."

Spike smiled, happy to just sit and listen to Joyce chat. He really enjoyed the evenings they spent together.

"So how are thing with you?" Joyce asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

Spike shrugged. "You know how it is. Same old routine, get up, watch Passions, go out and kill beasties with your eldest."

"And Buffy?" Joyce asked. "How is she? She doesn't really talk about the Slaying much with me. I guess she doesn't want me to worry about her."

Spike waved his hand dismissively. "Trust me, Joyce. You have nothing to worry about. Your daughter is the best Slayer I've ever come across in my whole hundred plus years. You should be proud of her."

Joyce smiled, looking reassured. "I am proud of her, Spike. Not just because she's the Slayer, but because she's Buffy."

At that moment the door banged open and Buffy marched in, her arms folded over her chest.

"Mom, what is he doing here?"

Tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks as Spike finished his story.

"She...she was proud of me?"

Spike nodded. "That wasn't the only time she said it either. We used to talk about you a lot, you could see how proud she was and how much she loved you just by looking at her."

Buffy sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I used to wonder whether she wished she had a normal daughter. I mean, being the mother of The Slayer and The Key must have been tough."

Spike shook his head. "It may have been tough but she wouldn't have given it up for anything. You and Dawn are very special and she knew that."

"Do you think it'll ever stop hurting?" Buffy asked. "I miss her so much."

"I remember when my dad died." Spike said. "I was only six and I didn't really understand what was happening. All I knew was that I missed him. I'm not gonna lie to you, luv. It never completely stops hurting. But in time it'll stop hurting as much. A part of her will always be inside you and you'll have your happy memories to look back on."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you, Spike. For everything."

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need anything, just remember that."

Buffy gave him a small smile. "I will."

As Spike drained his mug Buffy yawned loudly and stretched. 

"It's been a long day." Spike said, standing up. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Buffy nodded and stood as well.

"Spike....would you....stay? Just for tonight. I don't want to be alone."

She looked so scared and vulnerable that Spike couldn't even think about refusing.

"Anything you want Buffy, you just have to ask."

With a grateful smile she headed towards the stairs, turning back when she realised he wasn't following.

"You can sleep in Dawn's room if you like. I'm sure she won't mind."

Spike looked at her uncertainly for a moment before following her up the stairs. When they reached Buffy's door she paused, her hand resting on the handle.

"Spike...I...never mind"

It was obvious there was something she wanted to say but was finding it difficult.

"What is it?" He coaxed gently. "Something you want?"

She nodded. "Would you sit with me until I fall asleep."

The words came out in such a rush that Spike could barely make out what she was saying.

"Of course I will." He replied.

Buffy sighed with relief and stepped into her room, turning on the lamp and grabbing her pyjamas.

"I'll just go change." She said, disappearing out of the door.

While she was gone Spike got the room ready for her, pulling back the covers on her bed, fluffing the pillows and finally pulling a chair over so he could sit close. Not too close of course. He didn't want her freaking out of anything. When everything was finally done he took a seat and waited for Buffy to come back.

When she entered the room Buffy couldn't help but smile when she saw what Spike had done. He really was trying to hard to help and she was grateful for that.

"Thanks." She whispered as she climbed into bed.

"No worries." Spike replied. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

With another grateful smile Buffy switched off the lamp and settled herself down.

"Goodnight Spike." She whispered.

"Night, luv."

As she closed her eyes Buffy's mind turned to the future. She knew things were going to be hard, full of pain for both her and Dawn. But there was one thing she did know, one thing that the vampire sat at her beside had shown her, on thing that made things ever so slightly more bearable

She wasn't alone.

The End


	35. Fluffy Beneath You

Title: Fluffy Beneath You (Ep 34 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FluffyPolls/join As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Special note: I realise that this episode means a lot to many Buffy/Spike fans and I've had a few objections to me 'fixing it'. If I had my way I probably wouldn't have done this one but it's what the people on my poll list voted for. I've deliberately omitted the church scene as I just couldn't bring myself to touch it

Dedications: I wish I could do justice to the amount of help Becca was with this fic. She's always been an amazing beta and critic but with this one she really surpassed herself. She gave me so much help and advice, especially with crazy Spike. Becca, I just want you to know that you're the best. I can't imagine what I'd do without you and I don't care what you say, you're very talented and a much better writer than me.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The door to the school basement stood before her, a barrier between the light and the dark. Spike was dragging her into the dark again without even realising it. He was right to an extent though, she supposed. Being a vampire slayer meant that part of her would always be in the dark. The difference was that now she knew she had the chance to be in the light too, she could be in both worlds. Slayer and School Counsellor.

"Not a counsellor." She corrected, and then sighed when she realised she was talking to herself. Trying not to think about it too much she pushed open the door and descended into the darkness.

As she made her way through the corridors and tunnels she wondered how she'd managed to find anything last time she'd been down there. Everything looked so different and the whole place gave her chills. She couldn't help but think about her dream from the night before.

From beneath you it devours.

Something big was coming. She didn't know what or when but she knew it was coming, and it was bad.

"Bad, bad, bad." 

The low muttering voice brought her out of her thoughts and she strained to decipher where it was coming from.

"Spike?" She called softly, not wanting to startle him. She didn't know what was going on but from their last meeting she knew something was seriously wrong with the vampire. That's why she was here, to find out what was happening.

As she rounded a corner she made out his form, curled up on the floor with clutching his head.

"Stop." He moaned, tightening the grip he had on his hair. "It hurts."

With a frown Buffy crouched down beside him, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do.

"Spike?" She finally asked tentatively. "Is it the chip?"

"The spark. It hurts." He hissed between clenched teeth. "It tells me I'm a bad man."

It had to be the chip Buffy decided, the spark must mean electricity and it was put there to tell him when he was being 'bad'. Why it was going off now she didn't know though. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt anyone.

She reached out to touch him, trying to determine exactly what was wrong with him. Spike instantly let out a yelp and rolled away from her until his back was flush against the wall.

"You're not supposed to touch!" He yelled, anger blazing in his eyes. "My uniform is ready and I'm awaiting inspection."

Buffy sighed. It seemed like she wasn't going to get any answers from Spike, or at least none that made sense anyway.

"I should go." She said, rising to her feet. Spike was now muttering to himself and didn't even seem to notice when she turned to leave.

"It's coming." Spike mumbled, rocking and tugging at his hair. "I tried to hide but I can't. No one can. Can't run, can't hide, can't scream. Can't make a sound. From beneath you it devours."

Buffy froze at those words and slowly turned back to him.

"What did you say?" She whispered but Spike was now just whimpering softly and didn't even seem to realise she was still there.

"Right, that's it." Buffy declared, more to herself than anything. It was clear that Spike knew something about what was coming and she intended to find out what it was. Marching back over to his prone form she grabbed him by the arms and yanked him to his feet.

"You're coming with me." She said firmly.

"No!" Spike wailed. "Mustn't let it out. Here. It has to stay here I have to keep it here."

The Slayer scanned the dingy basement, searching for whatever Spike was talking about. She couldn't see anything though.

"Keep what here, Spike?" She finally asked

He cocked his head to one side and for a split second Buffy saw the Spike she knew. "Spike's a bad boy. Have to keep him in the dark, below. Where he belongs."

Buffy sighed, relieved that there was no other 'thing' with them at the moment. Other than the one she was trying to help of course.

"Tough luck." She replied.

Spike growled and began to struggle in her grip but it did him no good. It was clear that he hadn't been feeding well and he just didn't have the strength to free himself.

"Right." Buffy nodded when his struggled ceased. "You can either come with me quietly or I'm going to knock you out and carry you out. Which is it going to be, Spike?"

He hung his head in submission, giving Buffy her answer. Keeping one hand on his arm the two of them began to walk back to the entrance.

"I'm going to be in such trouble." Spike said softly as they walked. "They told me I'm not supposed to leave, that I belong here."

"Who told you?" Buffy asked.

"They whisper. They lash. They laugh" His steps faltered as he swallowed hard, glancing nervously around him. "But they don't yell."

Wrenching his arm from her he cowered, covering his ears. "And they don't SHUT UP!"

Buffy cringed at the sight of him. This had to stop. She really had nothing to say in response. They would have to find a way to deal with these internal voices. Somewhere else. 

When they finally reached the door which led out into the school Spike stopped and eyed it fearfully.

"Remember what I said." Buffy warned. "Walk or be carried."

With a sigh Spike pushed the door open, squinting when the harsh light assaulted his eyes.

"Too bright." He whimpered, covering his face with his hands. "I don't belong here."

Buffy ignored him and took hold of his arm, pulling him out into the corridor. Thankfully it was late and the school was pretty much deserted.

"Come on." She said, pulling him towards the door. Spike seemed to realise the futility of fighting her and instead allowed Buffy to lead him.

* * *

The entire walk to Buffy's house was made in silence which unnerved Buffy a little. She wasn't sure whether she preferred his crazy babbling or not. She just hoped that she could get some sense out of him once they were back at her house. 

"Dawn?" She called, opening the door and stepping inside, pulling Spike with her. She wasn't sure how her sister was going to deal with the presence of the vampire but it was something they were going to have to face sooner or later.

"Dawn?" She called again.

"The lights are on but nobody's home." Spike said calmly, standing in the middle of the living room as though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

As Buffy made her way into the kitchen she saw a note stuck to the fridge.

__

Buffy

Gone over to Janice's to study. Back soon.

Dawn

"Looks like it's just you and me." Buffy said, walking back into the living room. "Why don't you take a seat."

Spike looked uncertainly at the couch.

"Do I need a ticket?"

Buffy blinked "Um...a ticket to sit on the couch? No, not usually."

Moving over she sat down on the coffee table opposite him as he hesitantly took a seat on the couch.

"Now, I want you to tell me what's going on Spike. You said something was coming."

He nodded. "Big. It rumbles."

His eyes bored into hers as he continued to speak. "It growls. It's hungry."

"What is it?" Buffy pressed, noticing the lucid intensity in his eyes that hadn't been there in the basement.

The vampire shook his head. "Can feel it."

His eyes grew wistful and he stretched his fingers out towards Buffy's face. "I used to feel-"

He snatched his hand back and shifted in his seat, lowering his eyes and digging his nails into the palms of his hand. Buffy could almost see the bones in his knuckles

She finally nodded, realising she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. "Spike, what happened to you?"

He remained silent, refusing to even look at her. 

Before Buffy could press him again though the door burst open.

"Buffy, we got trouble." Xander called, making his way into the living room. Behind him followed Dawn and a woman Buffy had never seen before. All three of them stopped when they took in the dishevelled vampire sat on their couch.

"Oh my god." Dawn gasped.

"And so say all of us." Xander muttered.

Buffy stood up, frowning at the glares Spike was now getting from both Xander and Dawn.

"Guys, this isn't what it seems."

"Oh really?" Xander asked. "It seems to me that Spike is sat on your couch."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah he is. But he's different. Something's happened to him."

Xander and Dawn glanced at each other before looking at Spike again. It was true he did look different. His hair was a mess, longer than usual and lacking its normal bleached colour. His clothes and skin were dirty and he seemed to be trying to sink into the cushions, away from sight. There was no trace of his usual cocky arrogance.

"What happened to him?" Dawn asked, sounding as though she was doing her best to cover up a trace of concern.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "But he's not himself."

"Not myself, not anyone." Spike suddenly said, causing them all to jump. He looked up at everyone who were now all staring at him. "I'm not supposed to be here. I don't have a permit. Teacher will be cross when he finds out what I did. I shall have to write a hundred lines, but I can't find my pen."

Xander shook his head in confusion. "Man, he sounds like Drusilla on a bad day."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, he's been doing that since I found him. He won't tell me what happened."

For the first time the woman that had come in with Xander and Dawn spoke. "Um....you seem to have stuff going on here. Maybe I should go."

"No." Xander said, moving aside and guiding her into the living room. "I said we'd help you and we will. The other _stuff _can wait."

He shot Buffy a look and after glancing at Spike for a moment she nodded. "What's up?"

"This is Nancy." Xander said. "She just had a run in with some sort of nasty."

"I don't know what it was." Nancy added. "But it was really strong and I'm guessing kind of big too. I....I think it ate my dog."

Buffy gave a sympathetic nod. "Don't worry, Nancy. We'll find whatever did this and stop it. Xander, maybe you could take her home. I'll go out and see what I can find."

"What about..." He shot Spike another look.

Buffy sighed; she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do with him. She really wasn't comfortable leaving him alone with Dawn, especially when he appeared to be somewhat unstable.

"I'll take Spike with me."

It was clear that Xander didn't like it but he nodded and headed out with Nancy.

"Come on Spike." Buffy said, pulling the vampire to his feet. "We're going for a walk."

"Everything's moving." Spike mused as Buffy guided him out of the door. "Changing."

* * *

"I guess this is the place." Buffy announced as they stopped next to a large hole in the middle of the street. She knelt down and began to examine the hole for clues as to what had attacked Nancy. 

"Any idea what could have done this?" She asked, hoping she could get some sense out of one of the demon experts she knew.

No reply.

"Spike?" She asked, bringing her head out of the hole. She was stunned to find him sat in the middle of the road, his face buried in his hands. His shaking shoulders told her he was crying. 

With a sigh she climbed to her feet and moved over to him, sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, marvelling that she hadn't managed to lose her temper with him yet. He seemed so vulnerable and lost that she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. Maybe once they figured out how to make him better the anger would come.

"I'm not supposed to be here." He said, removing his hands from his face. "Not supposed to help, I'm bad."

Buffy couldn't help but smile. "That never stopped you before. You used to help me all the time."

Spike shook his head. "Everything is different now. The rules have changed and I'm not allowed to play anymore."

Buffy frowned. "Why not, Spike? Why don't you tell me what's happened to you."

She almost screamed in frustration when her cellphone started ringing. Quickly pulling it out of her pocket she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Xander. A giant what? Right, we'll meet you there."

As she hung up she climbed to her feet and extended her hand to Spike. "Looks like we're going to the Bronze."

* * *

Xander and Nancy were already outside the Bronze when Buffy and Spike arrived. Xander didn't look too pleased at the fact that Spike was still tagging along but he didn't say anything.

"Ok, how do you want to do this?" Buffy asked.

"I still don't get it." Nancy interrupted before Xander could answer. "Are you saying that when I was talking to this girl, Anya, that she granted my wish and turned Ronnie into that thing."

Xander sighed and nodded. "It's what she does. It's just one of the many weird things that goes on in Sunnydale."

He turned to Buffy. "I'll talk to her first, see if I can reason with her. If not then I guess it's your turn."

Buffy nodded. It was possible she was going to have to use violence against someone who until recently had been considered almost a friend. Things changed so quickly.

"Let's go." She said, allowing Xander to lead at they headed inside.

* * *

"Is this her?" Xander asked as he and Nancy approached Anya's table. The vengeance demon blanched, more so when she saw Buffy and Spike standing a little further back.

"Yeah, that's her." Nancy replied.

"What do you want?" Anya asked trying to maintain her cool. "I'm working."

"We need you to undo the wish Nancy made." Xander replied, also trying to stay calm. It still hurt seeing Anya, more so knowing that he was the one that had driven her back to her old job. But he couldn't go on pitying himself forever. Life had to go on and he'd have to live with the mistake he'd made.

"I can't do that." Anya replied briskly. "I'm in enough trouble with D'Hoffryn as it is."

"You have to." Xander pushed. "This guy Ronnie is still going after Nancy, only now he seems more interested in eating her than dating her."

Buffy moved forward, Spike close behind her. "Look Anya, I don't want to have to hurt you. Just undo the spell and we'll leave you alone."

Anya's eyes were locked on Spike though, who appeared to be trying very hard not to make eye contact with her.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"Shh." Spike muttered. "Not supposed to tell. It's a secret. Can't ever tell."

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy asked, watching in confusion at the interaction between the two.

"I was just admiring...um...Spike's new....shirt." Anya replied, taking the hint that Spike didn't want the others to know what had happened to him.

Buffy looked at the bright blue shirt Spike was wearing and wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

"Yeah." Anya replied. "Where did you get it, Spike?"

"Won it." He mumbled, clearly not comfortable with the situation.

"Look." Buffy snapped, getting irritated. "I didn't come here to discuss the finer points of Spike's wardrobe. Are you gonna undo the spell or not?"

"I already told you, I can't." Anya snapped back. "Now why don't you just go away and leave me alone."

"Um...guys." Xander chipped in. "Nancy just took off."

Buffy groaned. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Xander, try and talk some sense into your ex. I'll go and find Nancy. Spike you can come with me or stay here, I don't care either way."

Spike flinched at her words but followed her as she headed out of the door.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find her. Ronnie the giant worm had quickly sniffed her out and was currently in the process of trying to eat her. Buffy reacted quickly, running forward and pulling Nancy out of the way. Spike in the meantime grabbed a metal bar from the dumpster and approached the worm.

"You don't hurt the girl." He growled, lunging at the creature with everything he had.

Buffy couldn't be sure what happened next, but she was aware of two screams and looked up. To her horror Ronnie was now back in his human form, naked and with the metal bar right through his shoulder. Spike was also screaming in pain and clutching his head as the chip shocked him.

"Oh my god." She murmured, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and shoving it at Nancy. "Call 911."

Once she was sure Nancy was doing as she was told she ran over to Spike and Ronnie. Spike was staring in wide-eyed horror at the man he'd impaled.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling the bar out and dropping it as though it had burned him. He quickly pulled off his shirt and used it to cover Ronnie as best he could.

"Wrong, wrong, this is all wrong." He murmured as he frantically tried to make Ronnie more comfortable. "They told me it wouldn't make a difference. I'm bad, bad, bad to the bloody bone."

He looked down at Ronnie's unconscious body and began to weep. "Don't want to be bad. Tried to help. Oh god I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

Buffy watched Spike with a confused frown on her face. He seemed genuinely sorry for what he'd done and for a brief moment she wondered if this was a show for her benefit, to make her see what a 'good' person he was.

"Spike, don't touch him." She said as he continued to try and make Ronnie more comfortable.

"Have to make it right." He muttered, apparently not hearing her. "You don't need my help. I'm a bad man. You need someone good, someone shiny who can make you knew again."

"Spike, stop it!" Buffy exclaimed as he prepared to pick Ronnie up. "If you move him it'll make it worse."

"Go to fix you." He carried on. "Got to put the fire back."

When it became clear that Spike wasn't even aware of her Buffy knew she had to stop him before he ended up killing Ronnie. Reaching down she grabbed Spike by the arms and pulled him back, holding on to him tightly as he struggled to get back to the fallen man. 

"Let me go!" Spike cried, struggling in her grip. "I have to make it right. Buffy, please. I have to show them I can be good."

The ambulance came and went, Nancy going with Ronnie to the hospital. Buffy kept her grip on Spike the whole time and it was only once the ambulance was out of sight that she let go of him. Spike merely sank to the floor, apparently exhausted. Buffy crouched down beside him, studying the clearly broken vampire in front of her.

"Ok, Spike. It's just you and me now. I want you to tell me what happened to you."

"It hurts so much." He whimpered. "Angel never said anything about it hurting."

"Angel?" Buffy asked. "What has he....oh my god."

Spike raised his head and met her eyes. Through her shock Buffy dimly noticed there was a clarity in his eyes that hadn't been there before. As though a tremendous burden had just been lifted from his shoulders. 

"It was supposed to be a secret."

Buffy swallowed hard. "How...how did this happen. Was it a curse?"

Spike shook his head. "It's what you wanted isn't it? Can't love a monster."

Buffy's hand slowly went to her mouth as she frantically tried to process what she was hearing. Spike had got his soul back and he'd done it for her. This changed everything. She couldn't blame him any more for the things he'd done in the past. She'd always had a firm grasp on the division between the demon and the human soul. Angelus had taught her that. Just as she had never been able to find blame in Angel for the things Angelus had done, she couldn't blame the soul within Spike. Whoever Spike was now, he wasn't the same person that had attacked her in her bathroom.

"Spike." She paused and considered him for a moment. "I don't even know what to call you anymore."

"I'm no one." He replied sadly. "I'm nothing."

"Don't say that. You're someone. You're someone who has done an amazing thing."

"For you." 

"For me." Buffy agreed. 

"But it hurts so much." He whispered, the tears starting to fall again. 

Without another thought Buffy pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried, softly rubbing circles on his back and doing her best to soothe him. 

"This is going to be hard on you Spike." She whispered, pulling back to look at him. "But you don't have to go through it alone. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you."

For the first time there was the faintest hint of a smile on Spike's face. "Thank you."

Buffy stood up and helped him to his feet. "This can be a new beginning for both of us. A clean slate."

"I lost my chalk." Spike replied seriously. 

"Well, you can share mine." Buffy answered. "Now let's go home."

__

Home Spike mused with wonder as they began to walk back to Buffy's house. Not the school basement where everything was cold and dark. He didn't want to go there and he didn't want to belong there, he realised that now. He wanted somewhere warm and safe with the woman that he loved so fiercely. He wanted to belong there, in her home. And she was offering to share it with him. For the first time since gaining his soul, the pain receded and could feel a sprinkle of happiness. He could deal with this; he could deal with this for her. And she was going to help him. That more than anything made it bearable.

He felt her hand slip into his and glanced down at their entwined fingers, a soft smile playing on his face as she led him. This was where he belonged.

The End


	36. Fluffy Wish

Title: Fluffy Wish (Ep 35 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Additional note: Must apologise if this seems rushed in any way. My computer crashed and I had to write about half the fic over again. Please take pity on this poor writer L

Dedications: Thanks to Becca and Rashaka for helping me get my ideas sorted for this. Thanks to Kristin for her help with the second fight scene. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Sunnydale 1998_

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."

"Done!"

A moment later and Cordelia stood alone in the empty quad, nobody in sight and no sound. Not even of the birds singing. The lack of sound wasn't what Cordelia noticed though.

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale." She repeated softly, a smile spreading over her face. "Very cool. Somebody actually listened for once."

And with that happy thought she headed off to class, certain that she'd actually made the world a better place.

* * *

"A few more days and everything will be ready." The Master announced from his throne in The Bronze. In front of him he had his council gathered, a select few vampires whom he favoured for their style and lust for the kill. Most of them were older vampires who had served him in times past, but two of his more recent childer had soon earned their way into his favour.

"Is there anything more we can do, Master?" Xander asked respectfully, his eyes glittering with the urge to hunt. "Me and Willow could round up some more people."

A snort from behind him made him stop. "People? Too easy. We've already got dozens of them. Me, I want a challenge. Maybe that Librarian and his bunch of white-hats."

Xander scowled and turned to face the voice. In the dark all that could be seen was the small red glow of the tip of a cigarette.

"Now, William." The Master smiled. "I understand your impatience, but it's too soon. Nothing can interfere with our plan. I'm not taking any chances this soon. I promise you can have your chance with the old man once we're ready for him."

The bleach blonde vampire stepped from the shadows, tossing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath one heavy boot. 

"Don't see why we have to wait." He grumbled. "I can take one man and a couple of kids."

Xander growled. "You should show some respect, William."

A moment later his throat was caught in a crushing grip.

"Listen to me, boy, it's Spike to you. I only show respect to those who earn it and you're certainly not one of those people, understand?"

As Spike released his grip The Master chuckled, amazed that one of them hadn't killed the other by now. There had always been a battle for dominance between Spike and Xander, ever since the younger vampire had been turned. He never put a stop to it though; a little rivalry was healthy and made the two of them strive to be better. 

"Very well, you may all go and hunt. But try and control yourself, William. I don't want to have to punish you again."

Spike tensed at that, the warning all too clear. The first time he'd been disobedient The Master had tortured Drusilla in front of him, the second time he'd left her to burn in the sun. Spike had been crushed; it had taken him months to recover from her loss. The Master always knew just what sort of punishment to unleash on someone, how to hurt them the most.

He nodded, indicating his understanding, before brushing past Xander and heading out.

"I don't trust him." Xander muttered once Spike was gone. 

"Don't let him concern you." The Master replied. "William isn't foolish enough to disobey me again. Now why don't you take Willow out and enjoy yourselves, find some fresh young person to eat."

Willow smiled and wrapped an arm around Xander's waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "Mmm....I want to play."

Xander smiled, his problems with Spike momentarily forgotten. "Anything you want. Let's go."

And arm in arm they too headed out to hunt.

* * *

After one run through the town Spike soon realised he wasn't going to find someone to eat very easily. The people of Sunnydale had soon become wise to the ways vampires worked and they now kept to their houses after dark, where they knew they'd be safe.

"Don't know why I bloody stay here." He muttered. In fact, if he'd had his way they'd have never come here in the first place. Hellmouths are fun for a while, but the novelty soon wore off. He'd only come here to get Dru well, and once that had happened she'd insisted on staying in the Master's court. Look where it had got her. He should have insisted they leave, dragged her out by her hair. At least that way she'd still be undead and not a pile of ashes. He'd never been able to deny her anything though.

"Love's bitch." He growled, kicking a pebble into the middle of the road.

He was about to head back to the Bronze and feed on one of the handy snacks when something made him stop. A scent, ever so faint but there none the less. A human.

Spike smiled, time for a quick game of cat and mouse. Following his nose he began to hunt.

* * *

"Well, that's just great!" Cordelia yelled as the heel broke on one of her shoes. "No car, curfew, this place sucks!"

Removing her shoes she carried on walking, trying not to think about how nervous the empty streets were making her. Everything was so quiet and that usually spelled bad.

"Evening, pet."

At the sound of the voice behind her Cordelia let out a startled yelp and spun around, her eyes narrowing when she saw the bleached vampire in front of her.

"Ok, now my night is complete!" She yelled. "Don't tell me, Spike. You've come to kidnap one of my friends again so that you can totally ruin my life....again."

For a brief moment Spike looked confused. How did this girl know his name? With a shrug he realised it didn't matter. She's probably just heard of him by reputation. With a wicked smile he moved forward, until his arm was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was gently stroking her throat.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out on a night like this?" He whispered, leaning in close and inhaling the scent of her perfume. 

Cordy let out a small whimper, realising that yelling at the evil blood sucking vampire probably hadn't been the most sensible thing she could have done.

"Hey, Captain Peroxide!" A voice suddenly called, causing Spike to lift his head from her neck. "Why don't you let her go, she's mine."

Cordelia almost crumpled in Spike's arms when she saw Xander approaching, looking way cooler than he ever had in their world.

"Xander!" She gasped. "I never thought I'd say this again but I'm really glad to see you."

He barely acknowledged her, keeping his eyes fixed on Spike.

"Sorry, mate." Spike replied, "I saw her first."

Her confidence restored a little, Cordelia began to struggle. "Buffy might not be here to kick your ass, but it looks like Xander might do the job for her."

"Buffy?" Xander repeated.

"The Slayer?" Spike asked at the same time. "You know the Slayer?"

Ignoring Spike, Cordelia kept her eyes on Xander "Xander, we have to find Buffy. She'll make it right again. She'll fix this."

Xander glanced at Spike and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to start on your little Slayer obsession again."

Spike shrugged. "Bloke's got to have a hobby."

Xander shook his head with disgust. "Whatever. I'm just hoping maybe this one will be good enough to stake your sorry ass."

"Hello!" Cordelia suddenly piped up. "Xander, are you just going to stand around chatting to the evil bloodsucker all night or are you actually going to rescue me?"

Xander finally seemed to notice her and an amused smile curled up at the corners of his lips.

"Rescue you? Now why would I want to do that?"

"What?" She demanded, momentarily forgetting her situation. "Now look here, I may not have been that nice to you when we were dating but the you can't let Spike kill me."

Xander appeared to think about this for a moment before nodding. "You're right."

Cordelia smiled and relaxed a little. "Thank you."

Xander grinned and let his vampric face come forward. "I think I'll kill you myself."

For a moment Cordelia could only stare, horrified that the man she had loved until recently was now a demon. Then she began to scream.

"What do you say, Spike?" Xander grinned toothily. "Shall we give her a head start and then hunt her down?"

"You can do what the hell you like with her." Spike replied. "After I've found out what she knows about the Slayer."

"Please." Cordelia sobbed softly, the fear and exertion from the situation leaving her exhausted. "Just let me go."

To her surprise Spike loosened his grip a little and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Now listen, pet." He said gently, cupping her chin in his hand and raising her head so that her eyes met his. "I don't make deals very often, but how about this. You tell me all about the Slayer and I'll let you go. I promise I won't kill you."

"Speak for yourself." Xander scoffed. "I'm not missing out on a meal just so you can indulge in one of your fetishes."

"I'll keep him away from you too." Spike promised, ignoring the younger vampire and keeping his eyes on Cordy's.

Cordelia looked uncertainly from one vampire to the other. This really wasn't the best situation to be in, but she really didn't have much of a choice. Xander had made it clear that he'd kill her if he got the chance. At least Spike was giving her some sort of chance and that was better than nothing.

"Ok." She finally agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"You're crazy." Xander exclaimed, lunging forward and pulling Cordelia from Spike's grasp. Spike reacted instantly, pushing Xander aside and pouncing on Xander.

"I've had enough of your crap." He snarled as the two of them wrestled on the floor.

Cordelia stood dumbstruck for a moment as she watched the two vampires fight.

"God, I hope Xander doesn't kill him." She murmured. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realised she was just standing there waiting for one of them to win and kill her. Without another thought she turned and ran into the night.

She managed to make it a few blocks before she ran face first into someone and tumbled to the ground. Looking up she saw an all too familiar face.

"Willow." She gasped in relief. "You've got to help me."

The redhead smiled.

* * *

"Bugger!" Spike grunted when he realised Cordelia was gone. Xander lay squirming beneath him, trying to buck the blonde off. With a small sigh Spike punched him hard twice, knocking him out cold. He then climbed to his feet and resumed his hunt.

* * *

Cordelia had realised her mistake too late. By the time she'd noticed Willow's pale skin and her fetish for leather, the redhead had her pinned to a wall by the throat.

"You're pretty." Willow cooed, running her free hand over Cordy's cheek. "Maybe I'll keep you."

As the grip on her throat tightened Cordelia tried to scream one last time. All that came out was a whispered wheeze though and she knew that it was too late. Her vision began to dim and with a heavy heart she realised that wishing Buffy out of Sunnydale hadn't been such a good idea after all. 

At the last moment, however, the grip on her throat lifted and she caught a glimpse of her saviour standing over Willow's fallen body with a brick in his hand.

"Spike." She whispered faintly before everything went black.

"Well that's just great." Spike grumbled as Cordelia slumped into his arms, unconscious. "Still, at least you won't be running off again I suppose."

Hoisting her up onto his shoulder he headed towards the outskirts of town, looking for shelter before the sun rose. He hadn't made it far when the sound of screeching tyres assaulted his senses. He barely had time to register what was happening before a white van roared up in front of him and he found himself facing two crosses and a crossbow.

"Drop the girl!" The librarian ordered, firing a bolt into Spike's free arm before he had a chance to move. The pain caught Spike by surprise and this was all the distraction the others needed. They wrenched Cordelia from Spike and quickly bundled her into the van. By the time Spike had pulled the bolt from his arm the others were gone.

"And here I was thinking my night was picking up." He growled. He knew where they'd gone of course. It was just a matter of getting there before sunrise.

* * *

"How is she?" Oz asked with half interest as he sat sharpening the blade of one of his axes. Cordelia lay stretched out on the table in the middle of the room, Giles' jacked pillowed under her head.

"She'll be alright." Giles replied, examining the bruises on her throat. "She's just lucky we found her when we did."

At that moment Cordelia moaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked at Giles and blinked twice before sitting bolt upright and throwing her arms around him.

"Giles!" She cried hoarsely, her voice weak following her near strangulation. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Yes, well you're lucky to be alive." He replied, carefully extracting himself from her embrace.

"We have to find Buffy!" She interrupted, not listening to what he was saying.

Giles frowned in confusion. "Buffy?"

Cordelia sighed in exasperation. "Come on, you must remember her. You were her Watcher."

Giles blanched at this, his glasses coming off in an instant as he began to clean them. "How did you know I used to be a Watcher?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Cordelia tried to yell as best she could. "You see I made this wish and-"

She stopped suddenly and her eyes moved over to the door. Giles followed her gaze, almost jumping into the air when he saw Spike leaning casually against the wall.

"You know, I'm not normally so forgiving when people shoot me in the arm." He drawled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "But since we made a deal I guess I can bypass the killing just this once."

Cordelia didn't move as Spike walked towards her but he soon found his path blocked by Giles, Larry and Oz, all of the brandishing crosses. As Larry and Oz held Spike at bay Giles reached for his crossbow.

"Wait!" Cordelia called before Giles had even picked the weapon up. "You can't kill him."

"What?" Giles, Larry and Oz all exclaimed at once. "Why not?"

"Because he saved my life." She explained. "Xander and Willow both tried to kill me tonight and he saved my life twice."

"For his own motives no doubt." Giles tried to reason. "You can't trust him."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I'm not a total retard. But we made his deal and he did his part."

She sat back down on the table and looked at Spike. 

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

"So William has betrayed us?" The Master growled, his voice cold with anger.

On bended knee at the foot of the throne Xander nodded.

"And that's not all, Master. The girl mentioned the Slayer. I think she wants to bring her here."

The Master's eyes blazed. "Here? You had your chance to kill this girl and you let her escape?"

"Spike didn't play fair." Willow pouted. "He hit me from behind."

The Master rose and stepped down from his throne. "I want you two to find this girl and kill her before she contacts the Slayer."

He then moved into the main room of the Bronze, Xander and Willow following close behind.

"Listen to me, all of you." The Master called. "I am offering a place at my side to whichever of you brings William to me still alive."

"We can't just kill him?" Xander questioned, running his hand over his jaw where Spike had hit him.

"I've got something much less pleasant in mind than that." The Master smiled. "William needs to be made an example of. I'll show everyone what happens to those who betray me."

* * *

"Oh!" Cordelia exclaimed suddenly. "There was this one time when she was really sick, but she still managed to kill this demon that was after the kids in the hospital."

Spike found himself hanging off Cordelia's every word. This Slayer sounded amazing, like no other that he'd ever heard of. She was clever, resourceful and from the sounds of things a skilled fighter. He was already imagining what it would be like to fight her.

"I've managed to get in touch with Buffy's Watcher." Giles announced, returning from his office with the crossbow still in hand. He'd realised after the first half an hour that Spike really was only interested in hearing about the Slayer and that killing Cordelia apparently hadn't even crossed his mind. He also knew however, that Spike would likely kill them once he got what he wanted. There was no way he was taking any chances.

"Is she coming?" Cordelia asked hopefully. 

Giles nodded. "It took some persuading but I managed to convince Barrowby to loan Buffy to us in order to help with our problem."

Cordelia smiled with relief and Spike looked pleased. This was too perfect. The Slayer was coming right to him. He didn't even have to make the effort of tracking her down.

"Now, may I ask how exactly you know Buffy?" Giles asked, keeping one wary eye on Spike while he addressed Cordelia.

Cordelia reached down and began to finger the pendant around her neck. "Ok, this is going to sound a bit crazy but I was talking to this girl at school yesterday and-"

She stopped suddenly as the sound of banging began to fill the library. Without a word Giles motioned to Oz and Larry who quickly grabbed weapons and headed out to investigate. Giles headed for the weapons cupboard for more supplies. Too late he realised his mistake. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard the lock click.

"Hey, I thought Watcher's were supposed to be good at watching." Xander sneered, his hand clamped over Cordelia's mouth to stop her from screaming. Giles glanced over to Spike and his heart sank when he saw the vampire sprawled unconscious on the floor. Willow stood over him, a brick in her hand.

"Looks like I'm the one who gets to not play fair this time." She smiled, dropping her makeshift weapon and joining Xander's side.

"You hungry, Wills?" Xander purred.

Willow nodded and without another word the two of them latched onto Cordelia's neck and began to drink deeply. She only managed a short cry of pain before the life began to fade from her eyes. Giles hacked at the cage door with an axe but it was no use. By the time he's struck the third blow Cordelia was dead and her body tossed aside like a piece of garbage.

Xander and Willow then moved over to Spike.

"Well, looks like we win." Xander grinned, picking up the unconscious vampire and slinging him over his shoulder. Without another glance they headed out of the library leaving Giles alone.

* * *

The first thing Spike became aware of when he woke up was that his head was pounding. The second was that he appeared to be upside down and the third was that he was most definitely not alone. He couldn't see much, just the ground and a pair of legs. But he could hear several sets of footsteps.

"What do you think the Master will do with him?" Spike heard an unfamiliar voice ask. One of the minions no doubt.

"I dunno." Another voice replied. "But it's gonna be fun to watch."

Spike continued to lie limp, not wanting to give any indication that he was awake. He'd probably only have one chance at getting out of this and he didn't want to blow it. 

He finally found his moment when they crossed over some broken pallets in an alley. Reaching down he grabbed one of the pieces of wood and shoved it between the legs of the person carrying him, causing them to fall. Spike reacted instantly, jumping to his feet and raising his fists ready to fight off whoever he needed to.

The odds weren't in his favour. He realised Xander was the one who'd been carrying him and Willow was there too as well as a dozen or more minions. Definitely not in his favour.

"Let's get him." One of the minions growled.

Spike seized the initiative, jumping forward and staking one of the vamps before they'd even realised what was happening. Another tried to grab him but was sent reeling back by a powerful punch. Three of them then seemed to realise that they had the advantage in numbers and they all tackled him at once. Two of them latched onto an arm each whilst the other moved in. Spike quickly lashed out, kicking the vamp squarely in the chest and to his surprise he suddenly found one of his arms was free. He quickly staked the other vamp and glanced around in surprise. What he saw would have made his heart stop if it had been beating. A girl, small and petite but with a lithe gracefulness that he'd never seen before.

It was the Slayer.

For a moment all he could do was stand there and watch as she dispatched another two vampires like it was no effort at all. All he'd heard about her was true, she was an amazing fighter. Every punch she threw, every kick she dealt was like some sort of elegant dance. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Finally with a shake of his head he threw himself back into the battle. 

* * *

With a loud cry Giles swung at the cage one more time and the door finally gave way. He hurried to Cordelia's side and checked her pulse. It was as he suspected. She was dead. Larry and Oz still hadn't returned and he was starting to fear that they'd met a similar fate. 

Not knowing what else to do he took a seat and began to think. The Master has sent two of his most powerful followers to kill Cordelia. Why? She was just a schoolgirl and posed no real threat. Unless of course it was something to do with Buffy Summers. He tried to think over what Cordelia had said.

_"You see I made this wish and-"_

"My god..." Giles whispered, getting up and moving back to Cordelia's body. He quickly removed the pendant from around her neck and then headed to his office to find one of his books.

* * *

Between them they'd managed to kill all the minions and it was only when the dust had settled that Spike realised that Xander and Willow were gone.

"Bugger!" He muttered, brushing himself off.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Buffy demanded, clearly not one for small talk.

Spike shrugged. "I've been around."

He took the opportunity to get a good look at her now they weren't fighting. She was smaller than he's expected, but there was no doubting that there was a lot of strength behind her. She was certainly dressed to fight, heavy black books, loose pants and a tight fitting tank top. Her hair was tied back in a practical ponytail and her eyes were caked in black eye shadow. A small scar sliced through her upper lip and onto her lower one, reminding him of his own battle scar. 

"You staring at something in particular?" She asked, bringing his thoughts back to the present moment. She was feisty too and he liked that in a woman. She also appeared to be studying him as intently as he was studying her, which made him smile.

"Just wondering how you got that impressive scar, pet." He finally replied. "Some nasty get the best of you?"

Buffy snorted. "Only before I shoved his own sword down his throat. What about you?"

Spike shrugged. "Was on the wrong end of a sword myself."

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, almost as though she was unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Spike on the other hand could hardly believe this was happening. The last two Slayers he'd met they'd just fought and he'd killed them. He'd never had one actually _talk_ to him before. 

"Hey, maybe you can help me." Buffy finally said. "I'm looking for some guy called Rupert Giles. You know him?"

Spike nodded. "Know him and know where he is. Want me to take you?"

"Nah, I thought I'd just head home actually." Buffy replied, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Spike chuckled. "Ok, let's go. And while we're walking why don't you tell me about that demon you fought."

* * *

"And so I manage to jump back just before the thing slices my face in half." Buffy finished. "Just got nicked by the tip of the sword."

Spike chuckled. "I've heard about those Nathrok demons. Never met anyone who actually beat one before."

Buffy shrugged casually. "No big deal."

Spike stopped and turned to face her. "It is a big deal, pet. You're amazing. Never met anyone that fights like you before."

Buffy felt her cheeks start to flush and she coughed before carrying on walking. This was so weird. All her life she'd worked alone. She listened to her Watcher when she felt like it and did what she pleased when she pleased. Never once had anyone attempted to show any interest in her. The demons all saw her as a challenge and the humans all seemed to be scared of her, more so once she got her scar. It had hurt at first, but after a while she'd come to like it that was. Had changed the way she dressed and the way she acted to maintain her image.

Now this guy who she'd only just met was actually talking to her like a person. He didn't seem fazed by her strength or the way she looked. In fact he seemed to like it. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do.

And more to the point she didn't know how to react to the way her whole body tingled whenever he looked at her.

* * *

With a dejected sigh Giles threw yet another book down onto his desk. He'd found countless references to demons that granted wishes but so far hadn't come up with anything specific. He was about to head home to consult his personal collection when he heard the door open. He quickly hurried into the library, hoping it would be Larry and Oz.

"Spike?" He exclaimed with surprise when he saw who it was, immediately reaching for his crossbow. "I thought you'd been taken."

"I had a bit of help escaping." Spike replied.

It was then that Giles noticed that the vampire wasn't alone. "Buffy Summers?"

"That's me." She replied, his attention focused on the array of weapons in the cage. "You wanna tell me why I'm here?"

"Not here." Giles replied. "I need to go home for some more books. We can talk there."

"Whatever." Buffy replied, picking up an axe and testing the weight in her hand. 

Giles glanced at Spike and sighed when he saw nothing but pure admiration in the vampire's eyes, along with what looked like a healthy dose of lust too.

"Buffy, did you really help Spike escape?" He finally asked, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Yeah, why?" Buffy replied, actually turning to face them now.

Giles picked up an item from the table and threw it to Spike. "Catch!"

Instinctively Spike grabbed the item and immediately yelped, dropping it to the floor. "Bloody hell!"

Buffy looked down at the discarded item and back at Spike who was now cradling his hand. The item was a cross.

"A vampire?" She spat. "You're a vampire?"

Spike grinned. "Well, nobody's perfect."

The next thing he knew Buffy had him pinned to the wall by the throat, a stake pressed over his heart. 

"Easy now, pet." He tried to reason. "I don't want to fight you...yet."

Buffy snorted. "You play this game with all your victims? Try and make friends with them before you kill them? Damn, I knew there was a reason I worked alone."

"Wait." Giles called, seeing she was about to dust him. "Don't kill him just yet. We need him."

"You think I care?" Buffy retorted. 

"If you dust him now more people will die." Giles tried to reason. "He has information of the Master vampire of this town."

"And you think he'll just share?" Buffy replied.

"Got no reason not to." Spike said. "The Master wants me dead. I can help you take him down."

Reluctantly Buffy lowered her arm and released Spike's neck.

"Right." Giles sighed thankfully. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The car journey was made in silence with Spike riding in the front so Giles could keep an eye on him and Buffy in the back. Buffy still couldn't believe this was happening. She should have expected it really. The one time she even thought about opening her heart to a guy and he isn't even a guy. Just some soulless monster. How could she have been so stupid as to fall for it?

She glanced at him and saw that his eyes were fixed on the road, his face blank. She wondered what he was thinking. Whether inside he was laughing at the way he'd fooled her. Maybe she should have staked him when she'd had the chance. In fact she found herself wondering why she hadn't.

An image flashed into her mind. Of him looking at her so intently whilst telling her how amazing she was. It had seemed so real. 

But it was a lie. It had to be. He was a demon, incapable of feeling anything.

Then why did she feel this way about him? Like he was somehow different. It was all so confusing...

* * *

"So why don't you tell me what we're up against." Buffy said as Giles began to search through his books. She made a point of always keeping Spike in sight and not letting him get too close to her. 

"The Master has this plan." Spike explained, trying not to show her how much her change in attitude bothered him. "He's got a whole bunch of people cooped up in this factory on the other side of town. He's planning on running them through this machine to drain them."

Buffy looked disgusted. "Well, I guess it's a good job I'm here."

She began to head towards the front door. "Jeeves, I'm outta here. I'll be back when I've killed this vamp."

"What?" Giles yelled, hurrying down the stairs. "You can just charge in like that. He'll be expecting you."

"So?" Buffy sighed impatiently. "I like it when the odds are a little more even."

"Let me go with you." Spike suggested.

"Why?" Buffy snapped. "So you can try and kill me before I even get there?"

Spike growled with frustration. "Look, those vampires you saved me from work for the Master. They were planning on taking me back to him so he could torture me or whatever for going against his orders. Believe me, pet, I want him dead as much as you do."

Buffy looked at him closely, trying to see any evidence of the fact that he was lying. She saw none.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

The first part of the journey was made entirely in silence, which bothered Spike no end. He wanted to know more about this girl, wanted to listen to her stories and share his own. He glanced over at her and saw her staring resolutely at the path ahead.

"Look at me like that one more time and I might change my mind about this deal." She finally said, her voice flat and her eyes not moving.

Spike said nothing for a few minutes until finally the silence became too much.

"Does the fact that I'm a vampire bother you that much?" He asked.

Buffy didn't reply.

"Because I got the impression that you sort of liked me before finding out about the whole undead thing."

Buffy stopped and turned to look at him.

"And I like you." Spike continued. "So what's the problem?"

"You're a vampire!" Buffy exclaimed. "You're a monster. What sort of sicko do you think I am? Now let's go and save those people and after that we'll have that fight you mentioned."

A small smiled curved up on Spike's lips. "Why wait? You clearly don't trust me. Why don't we do it now?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't have time for this."

She was about to carry on walking when Spike tackled her to the ground. "Sorry, luv. You don't get a choice in the matter."

She quickly jumped to her feet, a stake instantly in her hand as she tried to punch him in the stomach. He caught her arm, twisting her hand so she dropped her stake, and using his left foot to trip her, making her fall to the ground on her back. He fell on top of her almost immediately, sitting across her hips.

"See, luv, this is the kind of rough and tumble we really need." 

Buffy bucked up, knocking him off, and rolled away, standing. "What you really need is a good piece of oak through your heart." She landed a right kick to his knee, sending him down. Unfortunately, he was at the perfect height to start sending a barrage of punches to her lower stomach, making her double over in pain. Eye to eye with him, she landed another right hook, but he dodged her uppercut, and sent her flying with one of his own.

Lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath, she watched him pace in front of her, like a tiger stalking its prey. He reached up, dabbing at the blood that ran from his lip. Meeting her eyes, he licked it off of his finger. He made the gesture almost sensual, and his dark eyes and the movement of his tongue entranced her. Noticing that she was distracted, she shook it off, and jumped back up to her feet.

"Nice try, but I'm not that easily sidetracked. When I want something, I get it." She pulled another of her endless supply of hidden stakes.

"And you want me. I can see it. I can feel it." He took a step forward, closing half the distance between them.

"You're right. I want you," Buffy said, taking a step forward as well. Now they were nose to nose again; the bleached vampire was even leaning in, when she raised the stake and pressed the point to his chest. "I want you dead."

He let a slow chuckle rise in his chest. "Oh you are a challenge." Too quick for Buffy to react, he reached up, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it behind her, using the motion to press her close against his chest. He leaned down, slowly licking up her neck, along her jugular. She shivered involuntarily and he smiled, leaning up to her ear and whispering, "So do you wanna dance?"

As if to let her know exactly what he meant by dance, he pressed himself into her body, making her painfully aware of how excited he was. He lifted his head to meet her gaze and saw his own lust reflected in her eyes, clouded by a dim bloodlust that only made him want her more. She raised her head just slightly; just enough invitation, and he met her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Releasing her arms so he could wrap his around her waist, it took him nearly four seconds to realize that it had been a mistake. He was still kissing her when he felt the stake pressing into his chest again. His laughter was quiet this time, and he was almost expecting it when she pushed him against a nearby wall, the stake resuming its spot above his heart.

"I should have known you'd like it rough," he couldn't help but smirk at her. She looked beautiful standing there, passion and lust on her face and in her eyes. Somehow he knew this was just part of the game, that she wouldn't really stake him. "So, ever had a vampire before? I promise you, I'll keep up better than any human."

Buffy felt her pulse race. Just feeling his body pressed against hers was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her every sense was tingling and for the first time ever she actually felt desire. How was it possible that someone could get her body to react like this? Every movement he made, every gesture, every touch felt like it was in tune with her own body. 

"So what do we do now?" Spike asked suggestively, wriggling slightly where she had him pinned. "I can think of one or two things we can do like this."

"Shut up." Buffy hissed, pressing her lips over his once more, the stake falling from her fingers as she struggled to pull his shirt over his head. With a final growl of frustration she threw the clothing aside and ran her hand over his arms and the planes of his chest.

Her hands moved down to his jeans and right there against the wall they made love with a passion and intensity that neither of them had ever known before.

* * *

"Any regrets?" Spike asked as he pulled his shirt back on. 

Buffy just shot him a half smile and continued to lazily pull her pants on. Spike took that to mean no and grinned. His experience with Buffy had been like nothing he'd ever felt before and now that he'd had her once he was damned if he was going to let her go again.

"We have to go." Buffy said once she was dressed.

Spike nodded, determined that they'd 'talk' some more once the Master was dead.

"The factory is just up here."

* * *

"This night, we stand on the brink of a new era," The Master stood on a podium addressing his minions, Willow and Xander at his side. "Tonight we see the merging of the Old World with the new. Technology has served the humans for many years, now it serves us."

He motioned to one of his minions who pulled a girl from a large cage containing all the people they had rounded up over the last few days. He screams rang out through the factory, making the vampires smile. One of them shocked her with a cattle prod and she fell silent. She was lifted onto a conveyor belt and the vampire began to strap her down when he froze. Looking down he saw a crossbow bolt sticking from his chest seconds before exploding into dust.

The Master looked outraged. "What is going on?"

Chaos erupted as Buffy burst in, staking as many vampires as she could as she made her way towards the stage. Spike ran over to the cage and snapped the lock, freeing the people who quickly fled into the night.

He then threw himself into the fray.

Buffy headed straight for the Master, stopping only to stake any vampires that got in her way. He soon saw her and a smile spread across his demonic features. He quickly jumped down from the stage and approached.

"The Slayer." He sneered. "This is indeed an honour."

Stake in hand Buffy's face hardened as she and the Master began to fight.

Spike in the meantime found himself facing Xander and Willow. 

"Well, neither of us has bricks this time so I guess this is a bit more fair."

He pulled one of Buffy's stakes out of his coat pocket and grinned. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

Xander and Willow glanced at each other before both of them lunged at once. Spike reacted instantly, driving the stake into Willow's chest and spinning out of the way so that Xander missed him.

"Wills!" Xander cried as his lover exploded into dust. With a growl of rage he turned back to Spike who was waiting patiently for him to make a move. With a howl Xander threw himself at Spike once more, but his rage and grief made his technique sloppy and Spike easily sidestepped the younger vampire, plunging his stake into Xander's back. With a look of surprise he too turned to dust.

With Xander, Willow and most of the minions dispatched Spike looked over to see how Buffy was faring. It wasn't good. The Master had her on the defensive and it seemed to be taking all her energy just to keep his strikes at bay. Suddenly he had her in a headlock and Spike didn't hesitate a second. He charged over kicked the Master with everything he had, sending him reeling back and causing him to let go of Buffy. Not waiting for the Master to recover Spike moved in for the killing blow. 

Buffy watch with fascination as Spike got close to achieving what she could not. When this was all over she'd have to ask him what his secret was. She watched as he moved in for the kill but realised that something was wrong. Spike froze and slowly turned to face her. It was then that she saw the stake protruding from his chest and the Master looking triumphant behind him.

"Buffy..." He whispered softly, slumping forwards. With a small cry Buffy ran forward to catch him but his body had turned to dust before she could even get close. Tears stung her eyes as the fine particles settled in her hands.

Her tears of sorrow quickly turned to tears of rage and she grabbed Spike's fallen stake, hurling herself at the Master with a wild scream. He barely had time to react before she plunged the stake into his chest.

"That's for Spike." She hissed as he crumbled before her. 

A few minutes later she was alone, the remaining minions having fled after the death of the Master. Buffy stared at the destruction around her and for the second time that evening she felt her long buried emotions swell within her. Dropping to her knees she began to sob.

* * *

Giles examined his book one more time to make sure everything he'd read was correct. Sure enough there was a picture of Cordelia's necklace as well at a spell to cast to summon Anyanka, the one who had granted her wish. One he summoned her all he had to do was find her powercentre and shatter it.

"I just hope this works." He murmured as he began to chant.

"Anyanka I beseech thee. In the name of all women scorned come before me."

He set fire to a small bowl of herbs and waited. Nothing seemed to happen.

He jumped up as his front door opened and Buffy walked in, her eyes smudged and tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed, rushing over to her. "What happened?"

"You dare to summon me?" A voice rasped behind him before Buffy could speak. "Do you have any idea the sorts of torture I inflict on a man that uses that spell?"

Giles moved back over to where Anyanka had appeared. "Tell me about the wish you granted for Cordelia Chase."

Anyanka chuckled. "I had no idea her wish would be so exciting. She created a whole new world. I hope she likes it."

"She's dead." Giles replied bitterly.

Anyanka shrugged nonchalantly "That happens sometimes."

"You have to undo this."

Anyanka smiled "Do I?"

Hearing the interaction between the two, Buffy walked over to join them.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, not having the energy for anything more.

"It seems that this world isn't real." Giles explained. "It was created when a student made a wish."

Buffy considered this for a moment. "None of this is real? I'm not real?"

"Oh, you are." Giles replied. "Just a different version of you if my facts are correct."

Buffy considered this for a moment and then with lightning fast reflexes she grabbed Anyanka by the throat.

"Now listen to me carefully." She hissed. "I want some answers. Is Spike still alive in this other world?"

"Well alive is a bit of-" Anyanka stopped as Buffy tightened her grip slightly. "Yes, he's still undead."

Buffy nodded. "And the version of me in this other world, does she know him?"

Anyanka nodded. 

"Does she love him?"

Anyanka laughed. "Not exactly."

During the interaction Giles noticed an amulet around Anyanka's neck. One that looked almost exactly like the one Cordelia was wearing. 

"Just a moment." He said, reaching past Buffy and removing the chain. He placed it on the desk and picked up on of his paperweights.

"I don't believe it." Buffy replied. "She had a chance to be with him and she refused him? God, if only she knew what I knew about Spike. I just wish she could love him the way I never got the chance to.

"Done!" Anyanka exclaimed and a second later Giles shattered the amulet.

* * *

_Sunnydale 2003_

"Easy." Buffy soothed gently as she lowered Spike onto the bed, trying her best not to hurt him. The First had done a real number on him; every part of him that she could see was swollen, cut or bruised. She just wished she could do something to make it better.

"You came." Spike whispered. "Told that thing you'd come for me."

Buffy smiled softly at him, not even sure he could see her through his swollen eyes. "Of course I came. I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner."

With all the effort he could muster he reached over and took her hand in his. "Doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Buffy replied, pulling the covers up over him and carefully smoothing his hair back. 

Spike seemed a little surprised by this. "Why?"

Buffy looked at him carefully. She'd been imagining saying this to him ever since he'd first been taken. Leaning over she pressed an ever so soft kiss to his lips.

"Because I love you." She whispered. "Now sleep. I'll be right here."

"Love you." He whispered faintly before he finally drifted off. 

Buffy smiled, knowing that they'd be able to have a proper talk once he'd healed. 

As she sat by his bedside, holding his hand in hers, Anya watched from the doorway.

"Wish granted."

The End


	37. Fluffy Band Candy

Title: Fluffy Band Candy (Ep 36 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always to my beloved beta, Becca. Without whom none of this would have made any sense

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An evil glint glittered in Spike's eyes as his car roared into Sunnydale. The town sign loomed in front of him and with a wry chuckle he swerved his car to the left ensuring that he hit the sign full on. As it crunched beneath his wheels he drew to a stop and got out, lighting a cigarette just as he had done the first time he'd arrived with Dru the year before. He was alone this time but that didn't matter. Something was going on in Sunnydale, no change there, this time Spike was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

First of all, though, he had to get something to eat. It was time to hit the Bronze and see what sort of tender morsel he could sink his teeth into.

* * *

"Buffy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Willow asked nervously, clinging on for dear life as the car swerved mindlessly all over the road.

"Are you kidding?" Buffy asked, "This is probably the only time ever that Mom is going to let me drive her car. I want to enjoy every moment of it."

Willow didn't reply and instead squeezed her eyes shut as they swerved violently around the corner. At this rate she wasn't even sure they were going to make it to the Bronze alive.

* * *

"You want some candy?" 

Spike stared sceptically at the box that was being offered to him by the girl he'd got talking to in the club. Usually the girls that he met wanted him to buy them booze, not offer him sweets. Still, he'd always had a bit of a sweet tooth and the chocolate would make a nice desert when he'd finished draining her. 

"Sure thing, pet." He smiled, taking the box from her and setting it down on the table in front of them. He took a quick look around. Something wasn't quite right here, but at the moment he was too hungry to care. He'd think about it again when he'd fed.

The girl smiled and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"I'm actually supposed to sell it but since I like you, you can have it for free."

She finished her sentence by suckling gently on his earlobe and then pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Inwardly Spike rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished the hunt could be a bit more of a challenge. The girls he picked up these days seemed to take one look at him and be ready to give him anything he wanted. He cast a glance around the club, half hoping to see Buffy. At least she wouldn't just swoon and fall into his arms and he was craving a good fight.

"You want to go somewhere a bit more quiet?" His companion asked, sliding a hand over his knee and onto his thigh.

Resisting the urge to cringe Spike smiled, placing his hand over hers.

"Sure."

As she got to her feet Spike picked up the box of candy and slid it under his arm. After all it would be rude to refuse a gift.

* * *

The girl let out a small scream as Spike buried his fangs into her throat, struggling as much as she could. It was no use however; her struggles grew weaker and weaker until she finally fell limp in his arms. Spike continued to drink until he was full and then tossed the now dead girl's body to one side. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the candy bars she'd given him.

"Thanks a lot for the food, luv." He grinned, munching on the bar as he headed back into the club. He still had time for a few drinks before it closed.

* * *

Buffy and Willow could only stare in stunned silence at the chaos that was erupting around them. It was like watching some sort of freak show only this was very real.

"Buffy, what's happening?" Willow asked nervously as her eyes flittered over to her biology teacher who was currently chugging down a jug of beer while his friends cheered and hooted.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "But we need to fix it, and fast."

From a corner Spike watched, his eyes locked onto the Slayer. He knew he should be fighting her right now, taking advantage of the fact that she was distracted. He found himself unable to move though. All he wanted to do was watch her. Not letting his eyes move from her face he reached into pick pocket and pulled out another candy bar, munching on it thoughtfully as he looked on.

"We've got to stop this." Buffy said, as Oz walked over and joined them. "We need to research and see if anything like this has happened before."

The others nodded their agreement and turned and headed for the door. Buffy was about to follow when something caught her eye and a look of rage crossed her face. Striding into the crowd she emerged a moment later with her hand firmly gripped around Spike's wrist.

"I should have known you couldn't stay away. This is your work I suppose?"

"Me?" Spike asked as innocently as he could. "I didn't do anything. I was just enjoying the view."

Buffy snorted. 

"Everyone starts acting weird and you just _happen_ to show up. I don't buy it."

Spike shrugged. "Think what you want."

Buffy's first instinct was to beat him until he told her what he knew, but somehow she didn't think he's be that easy to break. Maybe Willow could do some magic or something to make him talk. Whatever the choices she certainly wasn't going to just let him go.

"You're coming with me." She snapped, dragging him out of the door before he could even think about responding. She quickly bundled him into the back of her Mom's car and handed Oz the keys before climbing in beside Spike.

* * *

As they drove Buffy kept her eyes locked on Spike. She knew it was only a matter of time before he tried something. At the moment though, he seemed fully occupied with just staring out of the window.

Finally he sighed loudly.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?"

He sounded so sincere that for a moment she didn't know how to respond.

"It'll be better once you tell me what you've done to everyone so I can fix it." She finally snapped.

Spike turned to face her suddenly, his rapid movement causing Buffy to immediately reach for her stake.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes remind me of the sea at sunrise?"

Buffy frowned. "Huh?"

Spike sighed again. "Of course it's been a long time since I've _seen_ a sunrise, but your eyes are just the colour I imagine the ocean to be."

Buffy shook her head, hoping that would clear the confusion that had taken up residence since Spike had started talking.

"Spike, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your beauty effulgent."

"My what?"

He suddenly looked horrified and clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"What have you done to me?" He finally asked. "You made me soft!"

"Me?" Buffy retorted. "Just because you're acting like a nerd don't blame me."

Before Spike could make further comment, however, Willow let out a scream. Buffy barely caught sight of the other car heading towards them before a loud crash momentarily robbed her of her senses. The next thing she was aware of was stumbling into the night air and being confronted with two very badly dented cars.

"Oh no." She moaned as the driver of the other car took off. "My mother is going to kill me."

"Is anyone hurt?" Oz asked after checking himself over.

"No." Willow replied shakily. She'd never been in a road accident before and she was more than a little freaked.

Buffy was still inspecting the damage when Spike moved over and took her arm, gently turning her to face him.

"You're bleeding." He said softly, wetting a tissue with the bottle of water Buffy had left in the car. He then carefully swiped just above her right eye and it was only when she felt it sting that Buffy realised she must have banged her head when they hit the other car.

"All done." Spike said after a moment, and Buffy could only stare as he went to return the water bottle to its place. 

Something was definitely wrong here. Spike being nice was just something she couldn't deal with.

He returned a moment later munching on what Buffy immediately recognised as a bar of band candy. Wow, when even vampires were eating she knew that it _must_ be evil.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly exclaimed. "It's the candy. We sold it to all the adults and that's why they're the ones going all time warp on us."

She marched over to Spike and grabbed him by the shirt, pinning him against the car.

"Where'd you get the candy?"

He almost looked frightened by the blazing rage in her eyes. "I don't know. A girl gave it to me."

She held on for a moment longer before realising he was probably telling the truth. Even if he wasn't himself, it wasn't really in Spike's nature to lie about stuff like this. He was more of a bragger.

She turned to Willow and Oz. "You guys find Xander and Cordy. Head to the library and see if you can find out anything about people acting younger or whatever."

Willow nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Me and Spike are going to try and find out where the stuff is coming from."

She almost heard Spike gulp when she included him in the equation but at this stage she didn't care.

"Let's go."

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the place they were looking for. Adults were heading in droves for one particular warehouse and when Buffy pulled up she saw several vampires stood at the doorway tossing candy to the needy people.

"Come on." She told Spike who was staring at the chaos open mouthed.

"I don't think this is really appropriate behaviour for a public place." He said as Buffy dragged him towards the door. "I mean look at what your mother is doing with that man. Is she aware that people can see?"

Buffy stopped mid stride and slowly turned back. Her jaw dropped in horror as she saw what Spike was referring to. Her mother and _Giles_, locked in a passionate embrace and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Mom! Giles!" 

If they heard her they chose to ignore it.

Spike walked over and took her arm. "Leave them, Buffy. Don't let yourself get dragged down by their lewd behaviour."

Buffy sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She didn't even know what lewd meant but she was guessing it was a bad thing. Marching over she grabbed her mother and pulled her away from Giles.

"Mom, go home."

Joyce pouted and looked to Giles for support. "But I want some more candy."

Seeing the need for him to show himself as the alpha male Giles took a step forward. Buffy merely glared at him, seeing him as being the one responsible for leading her mom astray. 

"Giles, do you really want to fight me?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment before taking a step back. Despite all his bravado he knew there was no way he could take the Slayer. 

"Now mom, listen to me." Buffy began but was cut off when Joyce saw the candy being thrown into the crowd. Her eyes lit up

"Ripper, look. They've got candy. You want some?"

He shrugged casually before lighting another cigarette. "Alright."

Before Buffy could react Joyce disappeared into the crowd, quickly followed by Giles.

"Come on." She told Spike, who had remained silent throughout the conversation. "We're going inside."

Spike eyed the crowd nervously. "Maybe I should just stay here."

Just as she had done in the Bronze Buffy grabbed Spike's wrist and dragged him forwards. Pushing the crowds of people aside until she reached the vampires. She quickly vaulted onto the stage and made easy work of dusting the three vamps. Turning back she spied her mother in danger of being trampled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with her.

"Mom, are you ok?"

Joyce nodded. "Wow, it's really intense down there."

"Just stay with me and you'll be ok."

Giles and Spike climbed up after them and the four of them headed towards the door.

"Spike, we don't know how many vamps are going to be in there. Do you think you can cover my back?"

She realised it was crazy asking for his help when they were supposed to be enemies, but after the way he'd taken car of her after the car accident she figured she could probably trust him while he was under the influence of the candy.

Spike drew himself up tall. 

"Fighting is not gentlemanly behaviour." He announced haughtily. "And I will not lower myself to the level of a common thug."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a wanker. Stand up for yourself, you poof."

Spike's eyes blazed. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner. If I suspected you were any sort of gentleman I'd challenge you to a duel."

"Guys!" Buffy yelled, causing both of them to stop. "We don't have time for a pissing contest. Can we just go inside and stop the bad guys?"

She stormed inside before any of them had a chance to respond and they quickly followed.

* * *

Buffy could barely believe what she was seeing as she walked into the factory. There were boxes of candy stacked as far as the eye could see, enough to keep the adults in their second childhood for months. Now all she had to do was figure out how to undo the effects and get rid of this stuff.

The place seemed deserted and that was never a good sign. 

"Look at all the candy." Joyce sighed, her eyes wide with delight. "We could live off this stuff forever."

Buffy turned back. "You're _not_ having any more. Any of you."

Joyce pouted, Giles looked ready to argue and Spike was just staring at her with total admiration. It was him that was now creeping her out the most. If she didn't know any better she think that he-

"Well, this is quite a menagerie of people we have here." An all too familiar voice said, cutting into her thoughts. 

Ethan Rayne stood on the other side of the warehouse, looking ready to bolt at any moment. Buffy sighed.

"I should have guessed this was your work."

"Indeed." Ethan replied. "But my work is done now."

And with that he took off, Buffy and Giles in hot pursuit. Spike and Joyce just watched them go.

"He is so brave."

"She is amazing."

They both sighed at once before taking a seat and waiting for them to return.

* * *

Buffy soon found that she was at a decided disadvantage as she chased after Ethan. He clearly knew the warehouse well, including the best place to hide. She slowed down her pace and for once she actually heeded Giles' advice. She honed. She focused all her energy on heightening her senses and then slowly she began to walk. Turning several corners she finally reached a stop as Giles jogged up behind her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked sceptically. In front of them wall a wall of crates, a seeming dead end. Buffy's face fell a little. So much for honing.

Then she heard something. Ever so quiet, but there nonetheless. With one quick movement she dealt a powerful kick to the crates and reached into the hole she'd created. As she pulled Ethan out into the light she smiled with satisfaction.

"Well looky what we have here."

* * *

In true Ethan style it had taken one punch to the nose to 'encourage' him to tell them everything he knew. He'd been paid to make the candy to keep the adults out of the way so that The Mayor could make a tribute to some demon. Now all she had to do was find out what the tribute was and find the demon.

As she dragged Ethan back to the entrance both Spike and Joyce's face lit up.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at once.

Buffy merely nodded whilst Giles moved back over to Joyce so that they could resume their makeout sessions. This just seemed to embarrass Spike who moved away and came to stand near Buffy. 

"Buffy...I can't believe I've done this, but here."

He handed her a folded piece of paper, which she frowned at for a moment before slipping into her pocket. She was already dialling Willow's number and would have to see what it was later. Spike looked hurt when she paid no attention to his gift and went to sit back down on the converoybelt.

"Willow? It's me." Buffy said when her friend finally answered. "I need you to find out about a demon called Larconis and something about a tribute."

As the phone went quite while the gang searched the books, Buffy pulled Spike's piece of paper out of her pocket. As she read it her eyes widened slightly.

_Your hair is golden sunlight_

_A lovely summers day_

_If I were to touch it_

_Would it burn my love away?_

A poem. Spike had written her a poem. Worse, Spike had written her a _bad_ poem. She glanced up at him, and any urge she'd felt to laugh melted when she saw just how hopeful and embarrassed he looked by his outpouring. She gave him a small smile and slipped the paper back into her pocket. 

"Buffy, are you there?" Willow asked, bringing her back into the reality of the current situation. "We've found the demon. It looks kind of like a snake, and apparently it lives underground in sewers and stuff."

"Ok, thanks Will. Does it say anything about the tribute?"

There was a pause and Buffy heard the sound of pages turning.

"Oh." Willow exclaimed in a voice that didn't sound good. "Larconis eats babies."

"Ok." Buffy said grimly. "Thanks." 

As she hung up the phone she turned back to the others. Giles and her mom were still kissing, and she had now realised that telling them to stop was totally pointless. Spike, as always, was merely watching her. He seemed a little happier after her response to his poem though.

"Ok, guys, we need to-"

At that moment Ethan took advantage of the fact that Buffy's back was to him, grabbing a crowbar and smashing it down on the back of her head. With a grunt she crumpled to the floor and lay there motionless. 

Joyce let out a small scream and Giles quickly jumped towards Ethan. Spike, however, made it first, tackling him to the ground before he had the chance to run. Ethan didn't even get the chance to plead before Spike started raining punches down on him.

"You"

_*punch*_

"Hurt"

_*punch*_

"My"

_*punch*_

"Girl"

_*punch*_

When he was finally satisfied that Ethan was out of it and that his face now resembled more of a bloody pulp than actual human features, Spike hurried back to Buffy's side. Joyce had removed the coat that Giles had stolen for her and pillowed it beneath Buffy's head, but other than that she didn't seem to know what to do. Giles looked concerned too, but all he could do was console Joyce.

"Is she dead?" Joyce asked in a small voice as Spike knelt down beside her. He gently pushed her head to one side and laid his fingers on her throat. After a moment his shoulders slumped with relief. 

"She's alive."

He gently brushed her hair back from her face and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Buffy, please wake up."

When there was no response Spike looked up at Giles and Joyce. 

"We should take her to the hospital. She could have brain damage or a concussion or-" 

His voice cracked as his mind went over all the things that could be wrong with her. What if she never woke up? What if he never got to hear her voice again? At this point he even wished she was fighting him, anything was better than seeing her just lying there like this.

Carefully he picked her up and moved her head so that it was resting on his shoulder. 

"Can one of you take the keys out of her pocket?"

Joyce moved over and did as she was asked, pausing briefly to press a kiss to Buffy's cheek.

"I'll drive." Giles said, taking the keys from Joyce. Spike nodded, his eyes permanently on Buffy's face, searching for some sign that she was waking up. There was nothing. 

"Let's go." He finally said and they quickly headed back out to the car.

* * *

Spike gave a small sigh as the drove towards the hospital. Giles was already breaking the speed limit but to Spike it still didn't seem fast enough. All he could feel was Buffy's limp body in his arms. At the moment she was resting in his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as they drove, willing her with every part of himself to just open her eyes. 

"Nearly there." Giles said, sensing Spike's impatience. He turned a corner sharply and in the back Buffy's head lolled from Spike's shoulder into the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath gently warm his skin. All night he'd wanted nothing more than to have her this close to him. Talk about ironic.

"We're here." Giles announced, stopping the car and carefully lifting Buffy from Spike's lap so that he could climb out. As soon as he was outside, Spike insisted he be the one to carry her and for once Giles didn't argue. Since seeing Spike pound Ethan the way he had, Giles had developed a new sense of respect for Spike.

"We need help!" Spike called as he walked into the foyer with Buffy in his arms. He was greeted with silence. The whole place was deserted save for one receptionist who was staring at the TV with glazed eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Joyce asked.

Spike shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. 

At that moment Buffy let out a small moan and shifted in his arms. Her hand slowly moved up to touch the back of her head and she moaned again when she felt a rather large lump there. Finally she opened her eyes and saw Spike looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, setting her down on her feet but keeping one arm wrapped around her waist. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." She replied with a wince as she touched her head again. "What happened?"

Spike smiled, satisfied that she really was all right. "Ethan knocked you out. Don't worry, I took care of him."

Buffy looked at him with surprise. "You beat him up? What happened to you not being a thug?"

Spike lowered his eyes and shifted his feet. "He hurt you."

Buffy couldn't help but be in awe of this. How was it possible that her very presence could have such a drastic effect on Spike like this? True he wasn't entirely himself but the fact that he was willing to go against what he felt for her was an amazing thing.

"Buffy, you're alright!" Joyce said happily as she and Giles moved over to join them.

"Good thing too." Giles huffed. "Dozy cow on the desk doesn't know anything."

For the first time Buffy took notice of where they were. 

"Quick, we have to go to the maternity section!" She charged off before any of them could question her.

* * *

Buffy's mouth formed a tight line as she ran her fingers along the edge of one of the empty cribs. She was too late. If she'd just been paying more attention in the warehouse then Ethan probably wouldn't have had the chance to knock her out.

Spike moved over to her side.

"It's not too late." He said gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We can still find the demon."

In her head Buffy ran over what Willow had told her when they were on the phone.

_We've found the demon. It looks kind of like a snake, and apparently it lives underground in sewers and stuff._

"We need to go to the sewers."

Spike wrinkled his nose; he really didn't think it was appropriate to go crawling around in sewage. But he also knew how important it was to Buffy that they stopped the demon so he finally nodded. With a grateful smile she turned back to Giles and Joyce.

"Giles, will you please take my mom home?"

"Hey!" He protested. "If you're going to fight a demon then I want in."

Buffy shook her head. "Giles, please, I need you to keep her safe. I know you're strong enough to protect her."

His ego suitably boosted Giles puffed up his chest and wrapped his arm around Joyce's shoulder. She snuggled into his arms and the two of them headed out into the night.

Buffy turned back to Spike. "You ready?"

He shook his head. "Not really but let's go."

* * *

It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. The chanting could be heard almost as soon as they entered the sewers. All they had to do was follow their ears until they came to a dead end. Buffy was relieved to see that she wasn't too late. The babies lay in a trough, still alive and currently being anointed by a group of robed vampires. Mr Trick stood a little further back, watching

"You get the babies." She whispered to Spike, knowing that he still wasn't happy about fighting. "I'll deal with the vamps."

Spike nodded and took a step back as Buffy launched herself at the nearest minion, tackling him away from the babies. Spike quickly made his move, grabbing the trough and pulling it as far away as he could. All he could do then was stand back and watch Buffy in action. It was an amazing sight to behold. She quickly dispatched two of the minions, and tossed the third into a shallow pool at the back of the area. She turned back and noticed Trick stood waiting for her.

Before either of them had a chance to react though, a low rumbling resounded throughout the cavern. Buffy turned back to the pool and could only stare as Larconis appeared from a hole in the wale, devouring the vampire in one go. It then disappeared back where it had come from.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, girl." Trick sneered, apparently not fazed by the appearance of the demon. "Show me your moves."

Spike watched as Buffy and Trick faced each other down. He knew he should just stay out of the way but he found himself suddenly filled with the fear that she was going to get hurt again. Twice in one night was more than he could stand. With a low growl he charged at Trick, pushing Buffy aside and punching him with everything he had. Trick merely seemed amused by this and kicked Spike squarely in the chest, sending him flying backward. He hit the wall hard and dropped down into the pool below.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled when she saw he wasn't moving. "Get out of there."

The rumbling resumed once more and Buffy knew she only had seconds before Spike met the same fate as the other vampire. She rushed forward, reaching into the pool and dragging Spike out. A second later Larconis emerged, his teeth snapping when he realised there was nothing for him to eat. When she was sure that Spike was out of harms way Buffy ran over to one of the gas pipes, snapping it and pointing it at one of the flames torches that lit the cavern. As she pointed the stream of flame at Larconis the demon let out an ungodly scream as it caught fire before it disappeared back into the hole. A moment later and all was silent except for the cries of the babies they had rescued.

Somewhere in during the destruction of the demon, Trick had bolted. Buffy had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she'd see him.

Buffy moved over to Spike's side and knelt down beside him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she helped him to sit up. Spike nodded as he opened his eyes, thankful to see that Buffy was still in one piece and that the demon appeared to be gone.

"Did we win?" He asked as Buffy helped him to his feet.

"Yeah." She smiled. "We won. You ready to get out of here?"

Spike nodded. "Too right I am, luv."

At the sound of his words, Buffy realised that Spike was becoming himself again. Whether this was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

* * *

Having taken the babies back to the hospital Buffy and Spike slowly began the walk back to her house. Still an element of William left in Spike he'd insisted he walk her home.

"So, you feeling back to your old self yet?" Buffy asked cautiously. "Are we gonna have to start fighting again soon?"

Spike shrugged. "I dunno, pet. I'm kind of getting used to this white hat lark. Although I think maybe you should stake me on principle now that you've seen what a ponce I was."

"Spike, you...you really were a good man," her voice filled with wonder. Now that the candy crisis was over she was really beginning to see what had been in front of her all evening.

He smiled sadly. "Was, luv, was. I'm not a man anymore. Vampire, remember? Evil. Demon." 

But standing there, looking into his eyes, for the first time she thought perhaps she could see something...something _more_. 

"Careful" She smiled "You almost sound sorry for it."

Lifting his hand up to gently move a strand of hair off her cut and bruised forehead, his voice became rough with emotion. "Well, now that I've seen what..." He sighed softly. "Yeah, okay, maybe I am. Its amazing what a woman like you could do to a ma- a monster." Traces of the patent smirk slipping for a moment. 

And something inside Buffy squeezed. Her breath caught with the force of it, because for one brief second she had seen it. That something. That tiny something within the creature in front of her that made her _know_ that the possibility _could_ exist. Did he see it? Did he understand that the mere possibility was worth it? Would he want it? She wasn't as naive as she had been just over a year ago. No, she would never be that child again. But she understood life in a way few others ever would. This was her life. Now, in the moment. She understood that life had pain. She understood it far too well. But for her life to be worth it, for it to have more than just the pain, she had to be willing to at least _try_ for the pleasure. For a bit of happiness, if she could. 

So she, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, took a chance to try for that bit of happiness with William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers. "Could I really?"

He looked at her slightly baffled.

"Could I be a reason for you to be sorry?" 

He licked his lips from a suddenly dry mouth. Surely he was misunderstanding her. "Slayer- Buffy. What are getting at? Are you- are you asking me if I could-" He expelled a breath of consternation. 

And gasped when Buffy laid her hand on his cheek in a manor in every way possible opposite any other touch she had ever given him. Caressing his lips, she asked simply, "Could you love me enough to be a man again?"

Then she brought her lips to his. 

And Spike knew. 

He knew that nothing, *nothing* would ever feel as good, mean as much, make him want as much, as would this woman. Their arms wrapped around each other and they melted together.

The End


	38. Fluffy Helpless

Title: Fluffy Helpless (Ep 37 of The Fluffy Files) 

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike couldn't help but smile as the Welcome to Sunnydale sign appeared in front of his car. Why was it that no matter how many times he knocked it down they put it back up again. With a wry chuckled he swerved, hit the sign and then reversed over it for good measure. Maybe when he was done in town he'd take the sign with him as a souvenir. 

It had been a couple of months since he'd last been in town and he grimaced as he remembered the state he'd been in when he'd arrived. A drunken, pathetic mess who spent all his time weeping, wailing and giving Angel a good run for him money on the brooding scale. 

Things were different now. He'd managed to track Dru down in Brazil and they'd had a long talk. Well, mostly he'd yelled and screamed until he'd finally realised that he didn't actually need her. If she was going to keep playing the field then he was probably better off without her. So he'd left and decided to have another shot at doing what he did best.

Killing the Slayer.

* * *

Buffy reeled back as the vamp she was fighting dealt her a kick to the jaw. He was only new and she was still having problems fighting him off. Maybe patrolling hadn't been such a good idea after all. She'd felt a little off when she'd left the house that night but had just put it down to tiredness.

With a surge of energy she lunged forward, putting the vamp on the defensive. As she rained down punch after kick she pulled a stake out of her pocket and readied herself for the kill.

"Now, if we can just-"

She suddenly stopped as everything began to swim in and out of focus around her. For a brief moment she thought she was going to faint and she closed her eyes as she willed the spinning sensation to stop. Unfortunately the vamp she was fighting wasn't willing to wait for her to get her focus back and he charged forward, tackling her to the ground and attempting to wrestle the stake away from her. 

The dizzy sensation having now passed Buffy struggled to regain the upper hand a little shock she realized her hands weren't doing nearly the damage that she was usually capable of. Something was seriously wrong. As the two of them continued to struggle Buffy managed to get both hand on the stake and twist it away from her own heart into that of her opponent. As he exploded into dust on top of her she could only lie there gasping for breath and feeling the adrenaline surge through her as she realised how close to death she'd just come.

After a few minutes she dragged herself to her feet and braced herself on a nearby bench as another attack of dizziness hit her. As before it only lasted a few minutes and she then began the slow trek home.

About halfway back her senses began to tingle, indicating to her that someone was following her. For the first time she could remember since being called she didn't know what to do. The Slayer in her was telling her to stop and fight, whereas the girl was telling her to run. 

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately she was prevent from making a decision when a figure slipped out of the shadows and came to stand in front of her. She couldn't help but groan.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here? You just don't give up do you?"

His eyes raked up and down her body, causing her to shiver ever so slightly. Why was it that whenever he looked at her she felt like he was looking _inside_ her? 

"You know me, pet." Spike drawled with a lazy smile as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Never been one to take no for an answer."

She sighed, trying not to show that she was actually a little nervous. If a mere fledgling had nearly been able to take her down...

"What do you want, Spike?"

"What do you think I want?" He replied, exhaling a plume of silver smoke into the night air before crushing the cigarette butt beneath his boot. "I want to dance."

Buffy realised she didn't have any other choice than to fight him. If she tried to run she wouldn't make it past the first block before he caught up to her, and even if she did managed to get away he knew where she lived. For the first time it occurred to her that maybe she should have had Willow do the de-invite spell after the last time he'd just let himself into her house. She'd just been lucky that all he'd done was talk to her mom. It could have been a lot worse.

With a resigned sigh she pulled her stake back out of her pocket and formed a fighting stance.

"I should have dusted you last time you came back."

Spike shrugged. "I should have killed you months ago."

Buffy didn't wait to make any retort back. Instead she threw herself at Spike, hoping desperately to get the upper hand. She should have realised then that it was a bad idea. Spike was nowhere near as slow or stupid as the younger vamp she'd fought. He merely sidestepped her attack and dealt her a kick to the back, which sent her sprawling face first to the floor.

"Bit sloppy tonight, aren't you Slayer." Spike grinned, not waiting for her to get back to her feet. He was at her side in an instant, rolling her onto her back and straddling her so that she was pinned to the ground. He let his demon face come forward and grinned as she struggled beneath him.

"Didn't think it would be this easy."

He leaned down, ready to take a bite out of her neck when Buffy managed to get one of her hands free. She punched him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" They both yelled at once, Buffy shaking her now rather sore hand.

Spike frowned after a second, his human face sliding back into place. "Hang on a second, not ow."

"Speak for yourself." Buffy grumbled, momentarily forgetting that Spike was supposed to be trying to kill her. Spike seemed to have forgotten this too because he let go of her other wrist and felt his jaw. It wasn't even tender, never mind bruised. He looked down at Buffy who was now rubbing her sore hand now that both were free.

"What's going on?" He finally asked, the fight apparently forgotten for good now.

"I don't know." Buffy snapped, the seriousness of the situation finally starting to hit her. "Now, if you're not going to try and kill me can you get off me."

Too surprised to argue Spike did as he was asked, sliding off Buffy and reaching down to help her to her feet. Buffy reluctantly took his hand, groaning once she was upright and her body objected to the sudden change in position. As her vision began to fade she reached out blindly and grabbed hold of Spike's arm, clutching at him until the dizziness passed. 

She blinked a couple of times and then looked up at Spike, only to see something akin to surprise and worry in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He finally asked softly, all traces of his previous cockiness gone. He was having problems adjusting to the fact that someone so strong could be reduced to someone so weak.

"I don't know." Buffy finally said, too tired to maintain the hard shell she put up when he was around. "I felt a bit weird when I left the house tonight and I just seem to be getting weaker."

Spike looked thoughtful for a moment before taking a step forward. "Come on, I'll take you home and you can get your Watcher and the Scoobies to make with the research."

Buffy looked at him with surprise. "I thought you wanted to 'dance'."

Spike shrugged. "I do. But I want it to be a fair fight. No fun in dancing if I _know_ I'm gonna win. You get yourself well and we'll do this again some time."

Too tired to argue Buffy merely nodded and side by side the two enemies made their way back to her house.

* * *

"Buffy, is that you?" Joyce called as she heard the door open.

"Yeah." Buffy replied as she headed into the kitchen, plopping herself down on one of the stools.

"How was patrol?"

Buffy sure as hell didn't want her mom to know what was happening to her. It would only mean she'd worry. 

"It was fine." Spike answered for her, joining the group in the kitchen. "She ran into an old friend."

Joyce looked a little surprised at Spike's appearance, given that the last time she'd seen him and Buffy together her daughter had threatened to stake him with a wooden spoon. She smiled though; glad to see that Spike looked a lot happier than he had last time.

"How are you, Spike?" She asked.

He shrugged, looking more than a little embarrassed. "I'm alright. Sorry 'bout last time, me being all weepy and all."

Joyce smiled. "It's ok. How about I fix us all up some hot chocolate. Buffy, do you want some?"

"Might do you some good, pet." Spike added.

Buffy nodded and rose from the stool. "I'm going to change into something a bit less Slayery."

"Might want to call your Watcher while you're up there, pet. Let him know how it went tonight."

Buffy smiled at him gratefully for not betraying her secret and headed upstairs.

"So, what brings you back to Sunnydale?" Joyce asked as she began to get the hot chocolate ready.

Spike shrugged, moving over to get some mugs out of the cupboard. "Things didn't work out with Dru so I thought I'd come back and see what was happening here. Ran into Buffy just after I arrived."

"Well, it's nice to see you two are getting along a bit better this time."

Spike merely smiled and set the mugs down on the kitchen counter.

* * *

"So what did your Watcher have to say?" Spike asked once Joyce had left to go to bed, leaving them alone in the kitchen. 

Buffy sighed. "He said he'd look into it and that I should take it easy for a few days."

Spike raised an eyebrow. He knew as well as she did that this probably wasn't something that a little rest was going to cure. Buffy yawned at that moment.

"Tired, pet?"

She nodded. "Guess I should head to bed. I have school tomorrow."

Spike stood up. "I'll be off then."

Buffy nodded again, still coming to terms with everything that had happened that night. Not only did she appear to be losing her Slayer powers, but she was sat drinking hot chocolate with _Spike_ of all people. 

"I'll be around." He said as he headed out of the back door and into the night. Buffy wasn't sure whether she should take that as a warning or to take comfort in it. With all her confused thoughts jumbling around in her head she headed upstairs and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"What's this?" Buffy asked as she headed into the kitchen after school. She'd had a really rough day and at the moment she just wanted to curl up and sleep for a week. As the day had passed she'd found out that not only had her strength gone, but also her co-ordination, balance and everything else that marked her out as a the Slayer. Now she was just like a normal girl, the thing she'd wanted to be for so long. Only now she had it she wasn't so sure she wanted it. 

"Buffy." Joyce said, a look on her face that told her bad news was coming.

Buffy ignored her mom and moved over to the large bunch of flowers and balloons that sat on the kitchen counter. Tucked in amongst the flowers were two Ice Capades tickets and a small card in her father's handwriting. 

"He says he'll make it up to you next year." Joyce said apologetically. 

Buffy nodded sadly and headed back into the living room without another word. Joyce sighed sadly and made a start fixing dinner. A moment later the back door opened and Spike waltzed in as though he lived there.

"Evening Joyce." He grinned, closing the door behind him. "How are you today?"

Joyce sighed. "I'm alright. But Buffy isn't doing so good."

She gestured to the flowers and Spike walked over to have a look, reading the card before putting it back and heading into the living room. Buffy sat curled up on the couch with a cushion clutched to her chest.

"How you doing today, pet?" He asked, taking a seat beside her. "Your Watcher figure out what's going on yet?"

She shook her head numbly and quickly swiped at a tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek. Spike sat there in silence. He really didn't know what to do. He was used to a strong Slayer who wanted a fight, seeing this more human version of the girl kind of threw him.

"Listen," he finally said. "I know this is going to sound crazy but why don't I take you. I mean I know I'm not your dad or anything but-"

He stopped when he realised she was staring at him, the tears having dried from her face and a look of total surprise on her face. He suddenly found himself feeling very self-conscious and he shifted on the couch for a moment before jumping to his feet.

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea and-"

"I'll go." She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

He stopped his rant and looked down at her, not really sure if he'd heard her right. "What."

"I'll go." She said a little more loudly, a small smile on her lips this time. "If you still want to take me."

Spike returned her smile. "Why not, sounds like it might be fun."

Joyce wandered in to see what she was missing and was surprised to see that Buffy now actually looked happy. 

"Spike's gonna take me to the Ice Capades." Buffy smiled.

"Good." Joyce smiled, looking from Buffy to Spike. "I'm sure you'll both enjoy yourselves."

As she disappeared back into the kitchen Spike took a seat besides Buffy again. "Never imagined I'd find myself taking the Slayer out."

The words _on a date_ hung unsaid in the air as the two of them lapsed back into silence.

"Maybe I'm not the Slayer anymore." Buffy finally said. "Maybe that's why this is happening to me"

Spike shook his head. "Never heard of that happening before. I'm sure your Watcher will figure it out, whatever it is."

Buffy smiled, grateful for the comfort no matter how awkward it was or that it was coming from Spike.

"Buffy, dinner's ready." Joyce called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Buffy called as Spike climbed to his feet.

"Pick you up at seven tomorrow?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded. "See you then."

* * *

"She'll be here soon." Joyce tried to soothe as Spike looked at his watch for about the tenth time in the last minute. "I'm sure she just got held up with Mr Giles."

Spike wished that could reassure him but with Buffy's strength gone there was a chance that anything could have happened to her. What made it worse was that this actually bothered him. More than he'd like to admit. He'd come to town with the intention of killing her and now here he was taking her out and worrying about her safety. He was beginning to see why she'd lasted longer than any Slayer before her. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts as Joyce moved over to open it.

"Buffy?"

At the sound of the Slayer's name Spike hurried to Joyce's side as she reached down to the figure on the ground who was wrapped in Buffy's coat. Spike immediately knew something was wrong; the smell coming off the figure just wasn't Buffy's.

"Joyce, no!" He called, but his warning came too late. The figured rolled over to reveal the grotesque face of a vampire.

"Mother." He grinned toothily as his hand grabbed hold of her wrist. As Joyce screamed Spike grabbed hold of her, yanking her back into the house with every ounce of strength he had. The two of them tumbled to the floor, Joyce hitting her head hard on the floor. 

"Stay here." Spike said, hoping she was conscious enough to hear him. He then climbed back to his feet and charged outside, ready to take on the vampire.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh Buffy pushed open the door to her house. She was still no closer to finding out what was making her weak and Giles just didn't seem to be concerned about it. They'd spent the evening training as usual and it had left her feeling drained and tired, not something which happened normally.

She wandered into the kitchen to get herself a drink and her bag suddenly dropped from her hand to the floor with a thump. Her mother sat on one of the kitchen stools, and ice pack pressed to the back of her head.

"Oh my god! Mom, what happened?"

Joyce winced as Buffy's apparently loud voice rang through her already pounding head. "I'm alright, Buffy."

"What happened?" Buffy repeated. 

"Spike..." Joyce began.

Buffy's eyes blazed. "I'll kill him. What did he do to you?"

Joyce shook her head and winced again. "No, it's not like that. There was a vampire....another one. He tried to attack me and Spike saved me. I hit my head on the floor when he pulled me back into the house. He didn't mean to hurt me."

Buffy looked doubtful for a moment until she realised her mom had no reason to lie. 

"Where is he?"

Joyce bit her lip, her eyes filled with worry. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is Spike going out to fight. When I woke up they were both gone."?

A sick feeling twisted in Buffy's stomach. What if Spike had been killed? It's not like there would be a body or anything. How would she ever know?

A knock at the door caused them both to jump and Buffy's heart leapt into her throat. It was Spike, it had to be. Without a word she ran to the door and threw it open only to find the porch deserted. 

"Spike?" She called hopefully, praying that he was playing some sort of joke on her. 

Then she saw the polaroid. 

It was Spike, his face bruised and bloodied, tied to a chair with the other vampire leaning over him. The look of pain on Spike's face told her that he was being tortured. She turned over the photo and pursed her lips together at the words she saw written.

_The Sunnydale Arms_

_Come._

* * *

As she heaved her weapon filled bag onto her shoulder she almost fell over with the sheer weight of it. A small part of her brain told her that this was crazy. She had no strength and she was charging off to rescue one vampire from another. But she knew she had to do this. Spike had saved her mother's life and she just couldn't leave him to be tortured like that. Besides, if her lack of strength was going to be permanent she was going to have to deal with it.

"Buffy be careful." Her mother said as she came down the stairs. 

Buffy gave a small smile, her mom not realising just how much danger this was going to be.

"I love you." She said, as she opened the door. Hoping this wasn't going to be the last time she saw her.

"I love you too." Joyce called as the door closed behind her daughter.

* * *

As Spike struggled against his bonds he knew he had to get out of there. The vampire that had captured him, Kralik, had tortured him for hours until another vampire had come in and informed him that the Slayer was on her way. Spike couldn't believe it. In her weakened state she wouldn't stand a chance against the obviously insane vampire. Why the hell was she coming? 

"Slayer's coming to rescue you." Kralik laughed, apparently reading Spike's thoughts. "The Slayer rescuing one vampire from another. Amusing."

Thankfully he could feel the ropes starting to give way. They had clearly been designed to hold a human, not a vampire. Now he just had to hope that he could free himself before Buffy got there.

* * *

Cautiously Buffy pushed the door to the old boarding house open and was thankful when it didn't creak. She imagined that whoever had taken Spike was expecting her but at least she still sort of had the element of surprise on her side. She wedged the door open so that it wouldn't bang shut behind her and took a moment to check out exactly what she was getting herself into. 

The lobby area seemed quiet, a set of stairs at the back of the room and a couple of doors opposite each other. She'd do this methodically. Check each room until she found Spike and try not to get herself killed in the process. 

A noise behind her caused her to spin around and she barely caught sight of the vampire before he tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately she landed right of top of her bag, preventing her from getting to any of her weapons. As she struggled she knew it was futile. He was stronger than her. He leaned down for the kill and she did the only thing she could think of. She bit him. Hard.

_See how you like it_, she thought. Too scared to actually verbalise the quip

The vampire yelped in pain and the distraction was enough to enable her to slide out from beneath him and make a run for it. She didn't get far, however. The vampire caught hold of her ankle, causing her to fall. Reacting instantly she kicked him in the face with everything she had. It felt like kicking a block of stone and she hoped her foot wasn't broken. The vampire let go, though and she jumped to her feet once more. This time she ran behind a bookcase in the centre of the room and leant as heavily as she could on it. Thankfully it was enough and the bookcase toppled over, right on top of the vampire, pinning it to the ground.

Hoping that would be enough to hold him for a while, Buffy hefted her bag back onto her shoulder and quickly checked the two other rooms. They were both empty. She headed back into the lobby and froze when she heard someone moving down the stairs. Then she heard a voice.

"Hide and seek.....hide and seek."

The voice chilled her and somehow she _knew_ this was the vampire that had captured Spike. She quickly reached into a bag and grabbed and stake and some holy water which she placed in her pocket and a crossbow which she loaded and pointed at the doorway. 

When the vampire appeared in sight she couldn't help but gasp. He was unbelievably tall and broad. His body seeming to fill the entire doorway. Buffy fired her crossbow and winced when the bolt missed, hitting the wall instead. The vampire grinned and stalked forward, batting the weapon from her hands and wrenching the bag from her shoulder. He peered inside and smiled again.

"How nice of you to bring toys to my home."

He tossed the bag into the far corner of the room and lunged at Buffy. Thankfully his size made him a little slow and she managed to duck beneath his arm and dash out of the door. She bolted for the stairs and was halfway up when she felt a meaty hand cutch her leg. She fell hard, smashing her head on the edge of one of the steps. Pain exploded behind her eyes as she felt the sticky blood start to run down her face. She tried to kick herself free but it was no use. The vampire yanked hard and she tumbled back down the stairs and landed on her back, stunned.

Kralik grinned again, picking her up by the throat so that her legs dangled uselessly beneath her. Buffy began to choke and wheeze, her struggles weakening with every moment that passed. As her vision began to fade she knew she'd been beaten. 

The next thing she knew, however, she'd been dumped on the floor and the grip on her throat was gone. She sat there for a moment, unable to do anything other than gulp in huge amounts of air. When she finally became aware of what was going on, all she could do was stare in surprise. It was Spike, still a mess from his torture, pounding on his captor with everything he had. Unfortunately his ordeal had apparently left him weak and his blows weren't doing much more damage than her own had. She had to help him.

Climbing to her feet she ran into the other room and retrieved her weapons bag. She returned to the lobby just in time to see Spike thrown against the wall where he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Kralik bent down to finish the job and she used that moment to make her move. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the stake and drove it into his back before he'd even realised she was there. 

As he exploded into dust Buffy sank to the floor, the exhaustion replacing the fear and adrenaline in her system. With the last of her strength she crawled over to Spike and knelt beside him, brushing her fingers over his battered face.

"Spike?" She whispered through her bruised and swollen throat. "Wake up."

Nothing for a moment, then his one unswollen eye opened and focused on her.

"Buffy?" He croaked. "You ok?"

She nodded and gave a weak smile as he propped himself up. She then helped him to his feet and the two of them leaned on each other for support as they stumbled out into the night and back to safety.

* * *

To her credit, Joyce didn't ask any questions when the two wounded people staggered into the house. Instead she merely sat them both down on the couch and tended to their injuries with the professionalism of any mother. Once they were both cleaned and bandaged she fixed Buffy some food and headed out to get some blood for Spike, leaving the two of them alone.

They sat there in silence for a moment, both trying to digest the events of the evening. They had saved each other. 

"Why did you come after me?" Spike finally asked.

"Why did you save my mother?" Buffy countered.

Spike shrugged and then winced when it aggravated his wounds. "She's a decent woman. That and she makes a good cuppa."

Buffy smiled. "Well, all attempts to kill me aside, you're not bad yourself. Not many vampires would take a weakened Slayer out when her dad stood her up."

Spike grinned. "Yeah, well I'm not like most vampires."

"I kind of noticed."

She lowered her eyes and smiled shyly. 

Seeing her like that Spike couldn't help himself. In spite of the pain his injuries were causing him, he leaned over and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then they drifted shut as she kissed him back. His arms moved up to slip around her waist and for the first time since she'd lost her powers she felt safe.

And loved.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long." Joyce called as she came through the front door. "You have no idea how hard it is to find a butcher that's open all night. I had to-"

She stopped as she entered the living room, a small smile curling on her lips. Spike now lay stretched out on the couch, his boots set neatly on the floor beside him. Buffy lay beside him, her arm draped over his waist and her head resting on his chest. Both of them were sound asleep.

Seeing that the exhausted couple clearly needed their rest, Joyce went into the kitchen and placed the blood she'd bought for Spike in the fridge. She then went back into the living room and draped a blanket over the slumbering pair.

As she looked down at them Joyce couldn't help but feel at ease. As long as they were there to look out for each other she had a feeling that everything would be all right.

The End


	39. Fluffy Prophecy Girl

Title: Fluffy Prophecy Girl (Ep 38 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always to my beloved beta, Becca. Without whom none of this would have made any sense

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Master let out a triumphant roar as the earth shook, sending debris raining down in his underground lair. It wouldn't be long now. The earthquake was a sign, soon he would be free. The Anointed One sat calmly watching as The Master placed a tentative hand on the barrier that held him captive. Sure enough it was weakening and the time was drawing near when they would be free to rule this town.

From the shadows Spike watched, a cigarette hanging from his lips and his brow furrowed into a frown. Things were not going the way he'd hoped. He'd come to Sunnydale intent on killing The Slayer and ruling the town. Instead he found himself trapped in this dank hole and forced to serve as an acolyte to the older vampire. 

He too a deep drag on his cigarette and winced as his newest wounds made themselves known. Looking down he parted his shirt and ran a gentle and over the still red marks that marred his torso. Apparently being trapped underground with nothing better to do had given Heinrich time to work on his torture technique. Of course it was using that name that had gotten him into trouble in the first place, but the last time he checked,_ The Master _wasn't quite up to reading minds yet. Spike was free to think whatever he wanted. 

Now The Master was going to rise and Spike knew that once he was on the surface he would favour those who were loyal and punish those who were not. 

In his unbeating heart he knew that in a couple of days he'd be dust unless he did something fast.

* * *

Buffy stared with dismay at her left hand. When the earthquake had started she'd been patrolling and had fallen, breaking a nail in the process. Now she was going to have to wear the most dreaded of all things, a press on.

She began to march with resolve back towards the library. Somehow in her gut she knew that this earthquake was more than just an act of nature.

She was halfway back when she first stated to feel it. It started with just a tingling sensation on the back of her neck but the more she walked the stronger the feeling of unease was. Finally she stopped, pulled a stake from her pocket and looked around.

"Look, I know you're there." She called. "You may as well just come out."

Silence.

With a sigh she prepared to carry on walking when she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around, stake at the ready, her every sense screaming 'vampire'.

He stood there, no more than twelve feet away from her, a cigarette hanging casually from his lips and his hands thrust deep into his coat pockets. His bleach blonde hair seemed to almost glow in the moonlight and made a startling contrast against the black of his apparel. He looked like everything the big bad should be, but what really got to her was the way he was staring at her. Like he was looking inside her. She shivered.

"Evening, luv." He drawled in a strong English accent. 

Buffy couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. The moonlight was now shining directly onto his face, enabling her to get a good look at him. Damn, he was hot. His cheekbones seemed to go on forever and now that he'd taken the cigarette out of his mouth she could see just how full (and kissable) his lips were.

"Just my luck." She muttered under her breath. "All the hotties around here are taken, gay or frikkin' _undead._ Is God trying to tell me something? Because, hello, taking in the irony here."

The vampire chuckled, causing her to blush when she realised he'd heard her.

"You know you shouldn't be wandering about alone like this. Be a shame if some nasty sank his teeth into you."

Buffy snorted. "I think I can take care of myself. Now can we get on and do the fighty thing? There's some place I really have to be."

The vampire shrugged, not altering his stance and not breaking eye contact with her. "Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to fight someone you haven't been introduced to? Name's Spike."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. NOW can we make with the fighting?"

"No."

Buffy blinked once. Then she blinked again and finally she shook her head as if that would clear her ears. "Huh?"

"I didn't come here to fight you." Spike said calmly, dropping his cigarette to the floor and grinding it beneath his boot. "I've come to help you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh. She couldn't help it; this was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. 

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe this? You vamps really are dumber than I thought."

"Tomorrow night The Master's gonna rise." Spike said, the tone of his voice stopping Buffy's laughter instantly.

"What?" She said. "How do you know?"

"Right time, stars in alignment, some bollocks like that. I don't know the details. I just know that by the end of tomorrow he'll be topside and you and all your little chums will be dead."

Buffy took a moment to process this. Something about the way he was talking made her believe him.

"Why are you telling me?" She finally asked. "Aren't you one of his lackeys?"

Spike growled. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm the big bloody bad!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and Spike sighed.

"Ok, so some people may not have realised that. Why else do you think I'm here?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment, frowned and then cocked her head to one side, appraising him.

"Hey!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Do you have a soul too? Because I know this guy and-"

She stopped as she saw Spike's face change to the weirdest shade of purple she had ever seen. His eyes bulged and for a moment she thought he was going to keel over right there. Either that or his head was going to explode.

"Do I....how could...what...." He spluttered, choking on his cigarette at the same time. "I DO NOT HAVE A BLOODY SOUL! How much of a poof do you think I am??"

Buffy opened her mouth to answer but Spike raised his hand and she closed it with a small smile. Way to hit a sore spot.

"So what do you want?" She asked, once the humour had died away and the seriousness of the situation came back

"Same thing as you do, pet. I want him dust." He ground the remains of his cigarette beneath his boot.

Buffy didn't know what to do for once. Spike's motives seemed genuine enough be he was a vampire, and one without a soul. He'd told her this himself. And if there was one thing she knew about vampires it was that they couldn't be trusted.

"I'll have to think about it." She said reluctantly

"Weren't you listening to me?" Spike exclaimed angrily, clearly not expecting her to turn down his offer. "Time is of the essence."

"I know." She replied. "Just give me a couple of hours."

Spike sighed. "Fine, there's a bar called Willie's in town. Local demon haunt. Come find me there when you've made up your mind."

And without another word he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Buffy almost ran the rest of the way back to the High School. She had to tell Giles what was happening; he'd know what the best plan would be. 

As she entered the library she heard voices talking softly. She recognised them at one. Giles and Angel. She couldn't help but smile. Despite everything that had happened in the past with Angel, she still found herself happy to see him. 

She stood there for a moment, just watching him. 

"You're reading it wrong!" Angel insisted. "Try again."

"I wish it was a mistake!" Giles snapped, whipping off his glasses in a frenzied gesture. "I've cross referenced it with every text I've found and they all say the same thing. Buffy will face The Master and she will die."

Buffy felt the ground slide away from beneath her and she stood their staring as Giles and Angel continued to argue. She couldn't hear the words any more. Everything had faded away, like someone had turned the volume down on the TV. Numb didn't even begin to cover how she felt.

So that was it then, some ancient text had just decided her fate. It was ridiculous and a hysterical laugh came from her mouth, sounding loud in the silence her mind had created. 

"Well, I guess that's it then. May as well go and face The Master with 'please kill me' tattooed on my head."

Giles and Angel stopped their bickering instantly, both of them looking pained when they realised Buffy had heard them.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood there, looking for once like the vulnerable young girl that she was.

Angel was the first to move, hurrying down the steps towards her. She recoiled before he got even close.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "Were either of you planning to tell me about this?"

Both men looked guilty and that was all the answer Buffy needed.

"Well, what if I don't face The Master?" She asked. "He can't kill me if he doesn't see me."

"If you don't face him, he'll kill you and everyone else in this town." Giles replied softly.

"So I die either way?" Buffy asked with a small sob. "I'm only sixteen years old."

Neither of them could find words. Words would do nothing. The silence was only punctuated by Buffy's ragged breathing as the tears coursed down her cheeks. She didn't' want this. She just wanted to be normal. To have friends, to hang out, _god _to have a boyfriend with a pulse. 

_I don't want to die_

Buffy ran out, leaving both men dejected and silent

* * *

She didn't know where she was or where she was going. She'd left the library with the intention of going home. If she could convince her mom to take her to LA for a few days then everything would be ok. But instead she found herself in town, and more specifically outside Willie's. She stared at the cheap neon sign for a few minutes while she debated whether to go in or just turn around and go home.

"I'll just tell him that there's no deal." She finally reasoned, pushing the door open and entering the seedy bar. "If the Slayer is destined to die then I won't BE the damn Slayer."

As soon as she stepped through the door it hit her. The place was full of vampires and demons, their very presence assaulting every sense she had and her instincts demanding she reach for a weapon. It was then that she knew. This wasn't something she was going to be able to avoid. She was the Slayer, and nothing she or anyone else did was going to change that. It wasn't something she could run from, it wasn't something she could pretend wasn't there. 

Her eyes honed in on Spike, sat on a stool and hunched over the bar. Her feet were carrying her towards him before she even realised it.

"What's your plan?" She asked as she sat down on a stool beside him.

Spike turned to her and smiled goofily. "Hello, luv. You know, I didn't tell you before but you're the prettiest Slayer I ever saw."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and quickly checked the bar. Thankfully no one seemed to have heard him, or if they had they chose to ignore him.

"Are you _drunk_?" She hissed angrily

"Yup." Spike replied, throwing another shot of whisky down his neck. "I figured it'd be my last chance. Gimme another, Willie."

"You had enough." Buffy growled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the back door. One they were outside she threw him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Now, you listen to me." She hissed. "You're my only chance at getting this thing done and NOT getting me dead. So you better sober yourself up before tomorrow night or I'll finish you myself right now."

Spike blinked and in that one moment there was a clarity in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Ok." He said softly.

Buffy let him go and took a step back. "Right, meet me outside the high school tomorrow night at sunset and we'll do this. And if I find out you've been drinking anything other than pig's blood, we go back to the staking thing. Understand?"

Spike nodded and Buffy quickly turned and stormed out to the alley, leaving a rapidly sobering vampire behind her.

* * *

With a growl of frustration Buffy hung up the phone. She'd tried to call Xander several times but after the fifth attempt she'd realised that he'd taken the phone off the hook. He must be taking her rejection harder than she'd thought. With a small sigh she looked over at the beautiful white dress that her mom had bought her to wear to the dance. A dance she'd more than likely never see.

With grim resolve she walked over to her wardrobe and took the dress off the hanger. She at least wanted to see how she looked in it.

By the time she got the dress on and arranged her hair the sun had almost set. She was due to meet Spike in a few minutes, possibly the last few minutes of her life. She shivered at the thought and pulled on her black leather jacket, hoping that would ward off the cold.

"You look lovely, honey." Joyce smiled from the doorway. "I just knew that dress would look good on you."

Buffy had to blink back the tears as she realised this would probably be the last time she ever saw her mother. She ran over and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, mom."

Joyce kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I love you too, sweetie. Now you go off and have fun tonight."

Buffy couldn't help but let the tears fall at that, and she ducked through the door before her mom could see.

* * *

Spike paced restlessly as he looked at the high school clock yet again. Maybe Buffy had stood him up. He snorted. Exactly when had the Slayer become Buffy? He shook his head. He was a vampire, and here he was waiting to help the very person he had come to kill. _Damn_

It was all Dru's fault too! Stupid bint. The woman who had enticed him with words of power, wonder and true sodden love. _Always love's bitch, ain't I?_ Of course, as a human, he'd believed her, with those big dark eyes, and he'd let her turn him with the hope that it would make him something better. And for a while, it had been good. Very good. Then one night he'd woken up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow. Dru was bored. For days she had been going on and on about the ground talking and the sky weeping. She had decided to skip off to Chicago with her grand-sire, and according to Darla's spidery script, he was not to annoy them for at least a decade or she'd be using his guts for decoration. 

_True love? Bollocks!_

Now, here he was. Waiting on Bu-_the Slayer_, so he could kill the effin' Master. 

The Master whom everyone had believed dead. No one outside of Sunnyhell had heard a peep out of him in decades. How was Spike to know that the fanatic ritualistic prick was still alive? He'd come to town to kill the Slayer. It was his thing. But The Master had soon put a stop to that. Seems he needed her for some reason. Of course Spike had never been one to listen to orders and he's gone after her anyway. Unfortunately, the one thing The Master had going for him was his devoted followers. They'd gone after him and dragged him back to The Master before he'd even gotten a sniff of the Slayer.

That's when the 'punishments' had started.

So he wanted The Master gone. Spike wasn't about to let the sod rise just to make the Big Bad into some bowing, arse-kissing servant! That was one of the few problems with being a vampire. It was all too easy for someone to pull rank on you. When The Master had insisted Spike serve him, he'd been almost powerless to resist. The ancient vampire would be too strong once he was freed and then Spike would be well and truly screwed

Still, if The Master wanted The Slayer he'd give her to him. Along with all the pointy weapons she carried with her. Oh he was going to enjoy watching her kick the old git's ass.

"'bout time you showed up." He said as he saw The Slayer approach, crossbow in hand. His eyes raked up and down her appraisingly before a smile curled up on his lips. "Nice dress."

She said nothing and it was then that he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. He almost asked her what was wrong until he realised that he really shouldn't care.

"You ready?" He asked instead.

She nodded and the two of them headed towards the nearest sewer entrance.

* * *

Buffy stopped when the reached the mouth of the tunnel that lead down to The Master's cave. She could feel him already, like his power was radiating out of him. It was then that she knew she was going to lose. He was powerful, more powerful than anything she had encountered in the past. And right in that moment she knew she couldn't beat him.

"Something wrong, pet?" Spike asked, staring at her curiously. There was a look on her face that he'd seen before. Not on her of course, on the faces of the two Slayer's he'd killed in the past. It was a look that said they had given up, that they were ready to die.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You're going to make it." He said firmly. "I'll do my damnedest to make sure you succeed."

Buffy shook her head. "I've already failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says I'm destined to fight The Master and that I'll die."

There was a silent pause for a moment and then, to Buffy's surprise, Spike began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. 

"You're really going to let some dusty old book decide your fate for you?" Spike chuckled. "You really are as dumb as you look."

"Hey!" Buffy replied indignantly. 

"Trust me, pet." Spike smiled, "there's always a loophole in these things. Besides, I've got your back."

"Oh, and that makes me feel _so_ much safer." Buffy replied, a smile now on her own face too. Then, without thinking about it, she put her arms around Spike and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered as Spike stood rigid in her embrace, not really sure how to react. "You're the only one that's actually given me hope about this whole thing."

She pulled back and smiled him. "Now lets go and kick some ass."

Spike grinned. "Right there with you, pet."

* * *

The cave seemed to be deserted save for dozens of candles, which lit the place up and made it smell like wax and smoke.

Spike motioned for Buffy to move forward, knowing that speaking would give away both their presence and their appearance. Buffy nodded, checking her crossbow one more time before moving.

"Welcome to you both." The Master's voice echoed through the cave. "I'm disappointed in you, William. You could have ruled at my side. Now your death will be worse than anything you could possibly imagine."

Spike drew his shoulders back and raised his chin. If he was going down then he was going down fighting. Apparently The Master read his thought, because at that very moment Spike was tackled to the floor by several vampires. Buffy turned, ready to help.

"Go!" Spike yelled from beneath the pile of bodies, each of the vampires scrambling to claim the kill. "I'll take care of these."

Buffy nodded and followed the voice.

"I must say it was noble of you to come." The Master sneered. "And for you to even place your trust in a vampire with no soul. You must have been very desperate."

Buffy closed her eyes, heeding Giles' advice for once. She honed. She felt it after a moment. She could sense his movement; almost see him in her mind's eye. When she was sure she had the position right, she fired.

"Nice shot."

Her eyes snapped open and she saw him, standing a few feet away from her with the crossbow bolt in his hand. If he hadn't have caught it, the bolt would have hit him straight in the heart. She quickly reloaded the crossbow but he was on her in an instant, knocking the bow away from her hand.

"Poor little girl." The Master whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Did you really think you could beat me?"

Using all her strength Buffy knocked him back, turning and running. She was barely halfway across the cave when she heard The Master's voice inside her head.

"Stop!"

Instantly her legs froze and she found herself unable to move. She let out a small cry of fear as she realised this was it. She had lost.

"Come to me."

Unable to ignore the voice she slowly turned, and with heavy limbs she walked back to where The Master was waiting for her.

He circled her once, taking in every inch of her before he finally took hold of her jacket and slid it off her shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. Then, without another word he leant in and bit her neck, causing Buffy to gasp in fear and pain. As he continued to drink, he felt her go limp in his arms as she passed out and drew back. A few sips was all he'd needed and he could already feel her power flowing through him.

"Nice dress." He sneered as he let go of her and she collapsed face down into a shallow pool of water. He quickly turned and passed through the barrier that had kept him captive for so long. Finally he was free.

* * *

Spike quickly dusted his final foe and quickly searched the cave for any signs of Buffy and The Master. He soon found her and cursed under his breath as he realised The Master must have already surfaced. Hurrying to Buffy's side, he carefully pulled her out of the water and began checking her for signs of life. He found none.

"Come on, pet." He growled as he laid her down on her back and covered her with her fallen jacket. "I'm not about to give up and I'm damned if you are."

He covered her mouth with his own and began CPR. Although he didn't _need_ to breathe, he still could and for once he was glad of that.

"Damnit, Buffy! Come on! You're a bloody fighter now don't you quit on me!"

He continued to massage her chest and breathe into her mouth, his gestures becoming more frantic as time passed.

"I swear, if you don't open your eyes right now I'm going to-"

He never finished his threat because at that moment her eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her side, coughing up huge amounts of water. Spike gently stroked her back until she was done, a huge smile of relief on her face. Finally she rolled back and looked up at him.

"Spike?" She whispered softly. "What happened?"

He grinned and brushed her hair away from her face. "I just found your loophole."

She glanced over at the pool of water and then burst into tears, the reality of the situation hitting her. She'd _died_. And Spike, a vampire of all things, had brought her back.

"Hey now." Spike tried to soothe awkwardly. "It's ok. I told you I had your back."

Buffy's cries trailed off into sniffles as Spike helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said, taking a deep breath to calm her still trembling nerves. "But be honest, that was 1% wanting to save me and 99% wanting a grope."

Spike laughed softly as she gave him a small smile. 

Spike nodded. "Caught me there, luv. And after we've stopped The Master I expect a full 'thank you'."

Buffy smile again and then realise that The Master was gone. But what was strange was the fact that she could feel him inside her. She could see what he was seeing, feel what he was seeing. Her blood was inside him now and it appeared to have given them some sort of connection.

"I know where he is." She said to Spike, putting her jacket back on. "Let's go."

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the high school and even from outside they could hear the sound of chaos. Buffy looked up to the roof, grim resolve on her face.

"I'm going up there." 

Spike nodded. "Let's go."

"No, I need you down here. Make sure he doesn't get any help. Keep the other vamps off my back."

Spike let out a small growl and braced himself. "Like I said, I got your back. Stay alive."

Buffy nodded, and before Spike could say anything further Buffy leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Just in case I don't get the chance to do it later." She said with a small smile, seeing the shocked look on his face. "Thanks for bringing me back."

Before Spike could say anything she disappeared up the stairs, leaving the stunned vampire in her wake.

* * *

The Mater peered through the library skylight and grinned toothily at the creature that was rising up from the Hellmouth.

"Hey!" Buffy called as she reached the roof. "Enjoying the view?"

"What?" The Master roared. "You're dead!"

Buffy shrugged. "So are you, but at least I'm still pretty. Since you're enjoying the view so much, maybe you should take a closer look."

With that she charged at him, not even giving him time to react before she knocked him through the window and onto a piece of shattered wood. Buffy watched with grim satisfaction as he crumbled to dust, leaving a skeleton behind.

"Loser." She spat before climbing back down the stairs to where Spike was waiting for her.

"I take it you won?" He said. "All The Master's vamps just vanished."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, I won."

Spike grinned. "Told you that you could do it."

"Yeah, you did. Thank you. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself."

"You learn a thing or two when you're as old as I am, pet."

Buffy laughed softly. "Well, Mr Old and Wise, how about coming for a celebration drink with me. The none blood variety of course."

Spike shrugged. "Sure thing, pet. Got no place else to be. One thing though."

Buffy turned to face him. "What?"

He caught her mouth up with his, kissing her with more passion and vigour than she had bestowed upon him. Buffy froze for a moment before she responded, sinking into him and returning the kiss with an equal amount of force.

"You know," Spike panted when Buffy finally drew back for breath. "I was gonna skip town once The Master was finished."

"But....?" Buffy prompted with a small smile.

"But I think I just found a reason to stick around."

As he kissed her again Buffy realised just how glad she was about that

The End


	40. Fluffy Angel

Title: Fluffy Angel (Ep 39 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Hilary 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on I won't be taking the episodes in chronological order. If you want to vote for which episode is done next then go here As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

Dedications: As always to my beloved beta, Becca. Without whom none of this would have made any sense

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We lost two more to the Slayer last night." Darla announced on bended knee. She knew as well as anyone how bad the Master's temper could be when he received bad news. The best course of action, she'd found, was to remain on your knees with your eyes lowered until the storm passed.

"The Slayer!" The Master roared, acting just the way Darla had expected. "Each night she destroys more of my family!"

Darla winced as he began to wreak havoc on their underground lair, throwing huge candelabras to the floor and pounding the ground with his fists. It was a good thing they lived in a stone cave or the whole place would be ablaze by now.

"You know, as much as I love theatrics." A voice said from the dark. "Maybe you should just try killing the bitch."

As quickly as his tirade had started it ceased, and the Master looked up as the owner of the voice emerged from the shadows. He was the epitome of cool, clad entirely in black with a shock of bleach blonde hair on his head. A scar sliced through his left eyebrow and a lit cigarette dangled from his fingers.

"And I suppose you would be the one to do that, _William_." The Master sneered his name as though it were an insult.

"It's Spike." The other vampire replied calmly, as though this was a discussion they had been through many times before. "And yeah, I'll do her in for you. Beats hanging around in this hole."

The Master considered this for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. Do what you will. Either way it will rid me of one thorn in my side."

Spike didn't take the bait. Instead he just took another puff of his cigarette before sweeping out into the tunnels.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" Darla pouted, back on her feet now that the rage had subsided.

"Patience." The Master soothed. "I have a plan that will deal with two of our problems at once."

* * *

Buffy's walk home was slower than she'd initially intended. Not only was she still mulling over the prospect of her and Angel in a relationship, but she was getting the increasing feeling that she was being followed. Finally she turned to face her follower and let out a small gasp. There wasn't just one of them, but three. All of them tall, broad and seemingly made of solid muscle. The one at the front of the group growled and took a step towards her. 

Buffy instinctively took a step back. She'd never had to fight three vampires as tough as this before. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a stake and quickly tried to calculate what her best move would be. She never got the change to move, as all three of them pounced on her at once, forcing her arms to her side and pressing her firmly against the wall of a nearby building. As Buffy struggled to get free the apparent leader of the group gave a toothy grin and leaned in to bite her.

From the alleyway, Spike watched. He knew the vampires that were attacking the Slayer. They were The Three and they worked for the Master.

"Bastard's tryin' to take my kill." He growled softly. 

He watched for a few more minutes and when it became apparent that the Slayer wasn't going to be able to take on the Three alone, he jumped forward and grabbed the leader by the neck.

"Now boys, play nice." He said, whilst punching the vampire in the face several times. 

Buffy reacted instantly, kicking one of the vampires that was holding her and head butting the other. She then took a brief second to look at just who it was who had saved her. She had no idea who he was but he fought with a grace and fluidity that she'd never seen before. She then turned her attention back to the other two vampires, happy that her rescuer could take care of himself. 

"Ok, which of you two wants to go first?" She asked, raising her stake once more. 

Before either of them could move, however, one of the vampires was tackled to the floor and Buffy briefly caught a glimpse of Angel before the remaining vampire moved forwards.

"Wow, it must be rescue Buffy night in Sunnydale." She muttered as she fought her now single foe. 

Now that there was only one of them it was much easier for her to fight and in a few minutes she had him on the defensive.

"Looks like you're not so tough now you don't have your friends." She taunted as she plunged her stake into his chest. 

She turned just in time to see Angel dust his opponent, which just left the other guy. Although he was still fighting well, Buffy noticed with alarm that he'd been hurt somewhere during the fight. His black t-shirt was now ripped, revealing a deep bloody wound underneath. She moved forward to help but Angel caught hold of her arm and held her back.

"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly. "He needs help."

At that moment, however, she was proved wrong when the final vampire was staked, leaving the three of them alone with three accompanying piles of dust.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked, shaking herself free from Angel's grip and moving forward. Angel was quicker, however, and Buffy yelped in surprise when he grabbed the other guy by the shoulders in pinned him against the wall in much the same way as she'd been by the group of vampires.

"Angel, what are you doing?" She asked hurrying over to join them. "This guy saved my life."

"You can't trust him." Angel growled, not even looking at her.

"Why not?"

For the first time Angel looked at her and faltered. "Because...."

"Go on, mate." The other man prompted, speaking for the first time since the fight began. "Tell her."

Buffy placed her hands on her hips and looked at them both expectantly. "One of you had better tell me what the hell is going on or in a minute you'll both see just how unpleasant a cranky Slayer can be."

"He's a vampire!" They both exclaimed at once.

Buffy blinked slowly. "What?"

Angel had now released Spike and took a step back from both him and Buffy.

"Angel?" She asked in a small voice, pleading with him to tell her it wasn't true.

He lowered his eyes and that was all she needed as confirmation of the truth. Rage surpassed any feeling of hurt she'd had and she reached into her pocket for her stake.

"I suppose this was all a game to you?" She said bitterly, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall. "To get me to trust you, make me have feelings for you so that you could kill me?"

She realised with irony that this was the first time she'd told him she had feeling for him.

"Buffy, it's not like that." Angel tried to protest. "I just wanted-"

"Save it!" Buffy spat. "I can barely stand to look at you any more. Stay the hell away from me, my friends and my family. If I see you again, I _will_ kill you."

For a moment it looked as though he was going to argue, and Buffy was faced with the possibility that she was actually going to have to stake him. However, after a moment he lowered his head and walked away, disappearing back into the darkness.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face the other guy.

"What about you?" She snapped. "You decided to join in the tricking Buffy campaign?"

"Hey!" He protested. "I never pretended to be something I'm not. I just wanted to kill those guys so that I could have a go at you myself."

Buffy looked at him for a moment and then laughed, she couldn't help it. This had to be the only time in her life where a death threat had been comforting.

"So what's your name?" She finally asked. "We may as well be on first name terms if we're going to try and kill each other."

"Spike."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "What kind of lame name is that?"

Spike grinned. "Same as Buffy, I suppose."

"Hey!" She protested with a small smile. "There's nothing wrong with my name."

"Nothing wrong with mine either." Spike countered.

They lapsed into silence for a moment as they both realised how insane this situation was. They were supposed to be killing each other and here they were laughing about each other's names.

"So." Buffy finally said. "Are we going to do this fight thing?"

Spike paused. It had been such a long time since anyone had made him smile. Not since Drusilla in fact, the former love of his life who had left him in 1920 to try and find Angel. Kind of ironic that Spike was the one that had ended up finding him.

He looked down at his chest, which was still bleeding slightly, and shook his head.

"Maybe some other time, pet. I'm not exactly in top shape at the moment."

Buffy frowned and took a step forward. "Lemme take a look at that."

Before Spike could argue she's batted his hands aside and lifted up his shirt, peering at the wound that lay underneath.

"This looks nasty," she murmured, prodding the wound gently and causing Spike to yelp.

"Sorry." She said, rolling his shirt back down. 

"That's fine." Spike grumbled. "Just poke at my still bleeding wound."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So, if we're not going to fight what are we supposed to do now?"

Spike pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, taking a deep drag and blowing a plume of smoke into the night air.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna find myself a place to kip until this thing heals itself. Might come and find you after that."

Buffy looked at him for a moment, her mind going to places she really wished it wasn't.

"You could stay at my place." She finally said quietly. 

Spike stared at her for a moment and then he began to laugh, loudly.

"Have you gone completely bonkers?" He asked as he tried to compose himself. "I told you five minutes ago that I wanted to kill you and now you're inviting me into your home?"

Buffy frowned as Spike continued to laugh.

"Watch out for the big, bad Slayer." He giggled. "She might invite you in for a cuppa."

"If you really wanted to kill me you'd have done it already." Buffy finally said, her voice soft and calm. "You're not into the whole mind games thing like Angel was."

Spike sobered quickly at her words. "How do you know what I'm like? You don't know me."

"I know a good fighter when I see one. And I know when someone doesn't hide what they are."

Spike nodded. "Well, you've got me there I suppose. But what if I try and kill you in your sleep. Or go after your family?"

Buffy shrugged. "That doesn't seem like your style. You want an even fight, right? You want to know if you can really take me."

This rendered Spike speechless for a moment. How was it possible that in the short amount of time they'd spent together, she already seemed to know him.

"Alright." He finally agreed. "But only for one night. I'll be healed by then."

Buffy nodded and the two of them began to walk back towards her house.

* * *

"I don't believe it." The Master said as he paced his lair, torn between being angry and amused. "Not only did Spike not kill the Slayer but he helped her to destroy the Three. And now the Slayer has taken him under her wing like some stray dog."

"Let me kill them for you, master." Darla purred. "Please?"

The Master thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I cannot lose another of my precious children to the Slayer. Our family is small enough as it is."

Darla smiled. "What if I get Angel to do it for me? Bring him back to us."

The Master looked intrigued. "What makes you think he'll do that? He obviously cares for the girl."

Darla laughed. "I think it'll be different if she's hunting him down. Just leave it to me."

"Very well."

* * *

Angel didn't know how long he'd been pacing his room he saw the disgusted look on Buffy's face. He should have known this day would come eventually. Maybe if he'd told her the truth in the first place it would have been easier. No, she'd have staked him and asked questions later. But now what was he supposed to do? Surely she'd seen that he was on her side, that he'd been watching her and helping her ever since she arrived in Sunnydale. She probably thought it was all lies.

He was brought from his thoughts by a knock at the door and for a moment his heart soared. Maybe it was Buffy. Maybe she'd found out where he lived and wanted to talk, to give him a chance to explain. He hurried over and opened the door.

His face fell when he saw who was on the other side.

"What do you want?"

Darla pouted. "Come now, Angel. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're not my friend and you're not welcome here."

Darla merely brushed past him and moved over to the centre of the room. "Come on, you know as well as I do that the whole invitation thing doesn't work on the home of a vampire. Or have you forgotten what you are?"

"No." Angel replied softly, lowering his eyes. "I haven't forgotten."

"I hear your little Slayer friend found the skeleton in your closet tonight." Darla said as she opened the fridge and smiled when she saw the bags and jars of human blood on the shelves. "Or should I say skeletons. Depends if you're counting the number of people you slaughtered in your time."

"Get out." Angel hissed.

"Have you told her about the curse?" Darla asked, moving towards the door but making no move to leave. "Maybe she'll understand. And if she doesn't, you know where I am."

As Darla swept out of the door Angel sighed. She was right. He was going to have to talk to Buffy and there was no time like the present. Grabbing his jacket he headed back out.

* * *

"Relax." Buffy said as she opened her front door. "Mom's out of town on a buying trip for a couple of days. Come in."

Spike nodded and gingerly stepped over the threshold. He couldn't remember the last time a human had willingly invited him into their home. Usually it involved holding a family member hostage until someone invited him.

"Take a seat in the kitchen." Buffy said, "I may as well patch you up while I'm here."

Spike sighed and trudged into the kitchen without a word, plonking himself down on one of the bar stools.

"Take your shirt off." Buffy called from upstairs and he sighed again before doing as he was asked. So much for the Big Bad.

Buffy stopped as she got into the kitchen doorway. Spike was sat with his back to her and she could literally _see_ the muscles flexing in his back and shoulders. He was hot, there was no denying it and she idly wondered if this had now become part of the vampire package. 

"I know you're there." Spike said softly, causing her to jump. "Enjoying the view?"

"Hardly." Buffy lied, moving round to the front of him. "Just wondering if I should stake you or not."

Spike smiled. "I bet you like an even fight as much as I do, Pet."

Buffy nodded and soaked a cotton ball with some disinfectant. Spike hissed in pain as she cleaned and bandaged his wound but said nothing.

"There we go," she smiled. "All done. Let me show you upstairs."

Spike nodded and followed, still trying to come to terms with the situation, and the fact that the Slayer had clearly been oggling him earlier. 

"You can take the bed." Buffy said as she showed him into her room. "You're hurt and I'm gonna head out and do a quick patrol before I go to sleep anyway."

Spike looked at the bed and then at the small space of floor beside it. He knew it would be the gentlemanly thing to give Buffy the bed, but he was in no way a gentleman and he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slept in a real bed. And as he'd told Buffy earlier it was just for one night.

"Alright." He agreed, taking off his coat and draping over a nearby chair before sitting on the edge of the bed so he could remove his boots.

Buffy smiled. She thought for a minute she was going to have to argue with him over who took the bed and who took the floor. She should have known Spike wasn't the type to lie about what he wanted.

"I'll only be out for about half an hour." She said as Spike lay down.

"Ok." He said, already sounding half asleep. "Night."

With a small smile she tugged the blankets over the already slumbering vampire and closed the door quietly before heading downstairs. She grabbed her jacket and opened the front door, almost walking face first into the person on the other side.

"Hi." Buffy smiled uncertainly. 

"Hi." The girl replied. "I'm Sarah, a friend of Willow's. I was supposed to meet her tonight for some tutoring, but she wasn't at home. Her mom said she might be here. I'm really sorry to bother you."

"Oh, that's ok." Buffy smiled, relaxing a little. "But Willow isn't here. She might be at Xander's. I can call him if you like."

"Thanks." She replied. "That'd help me a lot. I feel like I've been walking around town all night and these books weigh a ton."

Buffy stepped away from the door. "Come on in, this'll only take a second."

As she stepped through the door, Darla smiled.

"Why don't you pop your books on the table." Buffy said, wandering into the kitchen to get the phone.

Darla followed, letting her vamp face come forward. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small bottle and a gauze pad. She empted the bottle onto the pad and walked into the kitchen where Buffy had her back to her and was dialling Xander's number. She had barely finished punching in the first digit when Darla grabbed her from behind and smothered her face with the now soaked cloth. As Buffy began to struggle Darla tightened her grip, holding the cloth firmly in place. It only took a few second for Buffy's struggles to stop and the phone to drop out of her now limp fingers. 

"Sweet dreams." She sneered as Buffy sagged into her arms, her head lolling back onto Darla's shoulder. Darla held the cloth in place for a couple more minutes before slipping it back into her pocket. She then dragged Buffy over to the middle of the kitchen and dumped her on the floor. Now all she had to do was wait. 

* * *

Angel wasn't sure how long he'd been standing on Buffy's doorstep for, but it felt like several lifetimes. He raised his hand to knock for about the seventh time and lowered it yet again. This was much harder than anything he'd ever had to do in the past and it was now that he remembered why he'd chosen a life of solitude. 

Finally he knocked. Taking a deep breath as he did.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

Even as his brain was telling him there was no one home, his feet were carrying him around to the back door just to make sure. His unbeating heart lurched at what he saw as he peered though the glass. Buffy lay on the floor, apparently unconscious, and Darla was bent over her with her fangs bared. 

Without another thought he burst through the door.

"Get away from her!"

Darla grinned. "Angel! You're just in time for the feast."

She propped Buffy into a sitting position and nuzzled her neck for a moment before taking a bite. Angel charged forward, shoving Darla away and cradling Buffy in his arms. It was only then that he realised Darla wasn't fighting back.

"You smell that?" Darla asked triumphantly. "Fresh human blood, still warm. And you _know_ how potent Slayer blood is reputed to be."

He hadn't been aware of it at first, but now the whole room seemed filled with the coppery scent. He tried not to look at Buffy but he couldn't help it. Her head had lolled to the side, and he could see the blood glistening on her pale throat.

"You know you want to." Darla taunted. "Your whole being is crying out for it. Taste her."

He let out a small growl. His whole body trembling with the effort not to let his demon come forth. Darla knelt down beside him, wiped a finger over Buffy's wound and waved it under his nose.

"Just a taste." She whispered, running her finger over his lower lip.

It was too much to bear. With another low growl his demon visage came forward and he licked at the small trace of blood on his lip.

Darla smiled approvingly. "There you are. Now, there's plenty more where that came from. Finish her. And when you're done come and find me."

Leaving him with his inner war, Darla left to tell the Master that phase one of her plan was complete. 

Angel looked down at Buffy once again, his whole body crying out for more of the sweet nectar he had just tasted. 

_It's not like you have to take it all_, the demon encouraged, _but even if you do what does it matter? She's probably going to kill you anyway._

His head was moving down to her neck before he even realised it, his tongue darting out to lap at the blood that was trickling from the wound.

"Listen, I was thinking-" Spike murmured, wandering into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He'd heard noises coming from downstairs and figured that Buffy was back from patrol. As he entered the kitchen he froze, seeing Angel with his mouth fastened over Buffy's neck. He didn't think for a second before charging forward and dragging him away from her.

"You stay the hell away from her." He growled. "Or I'll stake you myself."

Angel's human features came back into place, Spike's presence bringing him back to himself. He looked down at Buffy's body with horror before turning and bolting.

Spike quickly hurried to Buffy's side, propping her upright and placing his fingers on her wrist. He found a pulse still strong. Looked like he'd managed to get there before Angel had taken too much blood.

"Slayer?" He called gently, patting her cheek with his hand. "Come on now, wake up."

When there was no response he sighed, picking her up and carrying her upstairs, pausing only to grab the first aid kit that she'd left on the kitchen counter. Halfway up the stairs Buffy stirred and let out a sleepy murmur. 

"Slayer?" Spike asked tentatively. "You awake?" 

Her only response was to alter her position slightly so that her face was nuzzled into his neck. That in itself was weird, but Spike almost dropped her when she placed a small kiss on the tender skin of his throat. He quickly made his way up the rest of the stairs and placed her on her bed.

"Spike?" Buffy murmured as he rummaged through the first aid kit looking for the disinfectant and a band-aid. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something for that bite on your neck." He replied, not looking up from his task.

"You don't have to do that." She said sleepily, her hand reaching over and encircling his wrist. "I like it when you bite me. It's sexy."

Spike almost fell of the bed and he looked over at Buffy, only to find her apparently still unconscious. Clearly she was trapped in some dream and didn't know what she was talking about. He quickly cleaned and patched up her wound before tugging the blankets over her and getting ready to settle himself on the floor.

"Don't leave me." Buffy moaned, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Stay."

Spike rolled his eyes and tried to pull her arm away from him. This only caused Buffy to whimper and tighten her grip.

"Bugger this." Spike growled, seeing his efforts were getting him nowhere. He swung himself up onto the bed and lay down next to Buffy.

"Happy now?" He asked, more to himself than to her.

"Mm-hm." She agreed, snuggling close to him and apparently drifting back to full sleep. Spike closed his eyes and followed soon after.

* * *

The sunlight was filtering in through the drawn curtains and warming Buffy's face as she woke. Her head was pounding and for a fleeting moment she wondered if she had a hangover. She remembered Willow's friend coming over and then nothing. Now she appeared to be in bed, and still fully clothed.

As she looked down at herself she froze, there was an arm wrapped around her waist. A clearly male arm clad in a black t-shirt. She was almost afraid to see who it belonged to, and as her eyes moved up the bed they came to rest on Spike's still sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile; he looked so peaceful and so unlike the big bad that he'd appeared to be the night before. She tried carefully to extract herself from his arms without waking him, but it was no use, after a moment he let out a small moan and his eyes opened. 

"You ok, Pet?" He asked gently.

Buffy nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I can't remember what happened last night or anything."

Spike raised an eyebrow and Buffy sighed.

"Fine, what happened last night?"

Spike sat up and ran a weary hand over his face. "Came downstairs to find Angel trying to make a snack out of you. Seems he wasn't up for a fight though, he took off almost as soon as I walked into the room."

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for the punch line. When she realised he wasn't kidding he reached up and felt her throat, gasping when her fingers found the band-aid Spike had put on her.

"I'll kill him." She hissed.

Spike nodded. "I'll help."

* * *

"It was perfect." Darla grinned as she told the Master what she had done. "He couldn't help himself."

"You're certain he killed her?" The Master asked.

Darla shrugged. "Even if he didn't she's bound to hunt him down once she realises he's fed from her. It'll only be a matter of time before they fight. And I know Angel will kill her. You remember how brutal he can be."

The Master smiled. "Yes, of course. Still, maybe you should give Angel a little more 'encouragement' and find out if the Slayer still lives."

Darla nodded and headed back out.

* * *

A quick detour to Buffy's house told Darla that the Slayer still lived and that she and Spike were apparently preparing for battle. As she had said, it didn't matter. Angel could take them both, she didn't doubt it. All she had to do was talk to him.

* * *

"Go away." Angel said dully, not moving from his position on the edge of his bed.

"I have to say I admire your strength, Angel. I really thought you'd have drained the Slayer dry. 

He said nothing, merely staring at his hand in his lap.

"She's coming for you, you know." Darla continued. "Her and her new man. It must cut you up that she moved on so fast, and to another vampire too. I guess you're too pathetic even for her."

Silence from Angel.

"What? You're just going to sit here until they find you? Let them kill you before they make love in your ashes? Come on Angel, there's more to you than that, I know it. You can fight them; you're stronger than the two of them together. Embrace what are you are and come back to me, where you belong, where you're accepted. You don't have to be alone any more."

She cupped his chin in her hand and raised his head so that their eyes met

Angel looked at her, a lone tear running down his cheek. "You're right. I want to finish this."

Darla smiled. "I know just the place."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Spike asked as they entered the Bronze. 

Buffy nodded. "He lives around here somewhere I'm sure of it. We need to see if there's a basement or something."

"Why bother?" A voice called from the shadows. "I'm right here."

Buffy turned and motioned for Spike to stay behind her. 

"Show yourself then or are you done playing fair?"

Angel chuckled, a dry throaty sound that sent shivers down her spine. "Why would I fight fair? I'm just an animal, right?"

"Wrong." Buffy replied. "Animals I like."

"And yet you took one into your bed." Angel sneered, finally emerging from the shadows. "I hope he wasn't too rough with you."

Spike growled and took a step forward.

"Watch your mouth, Mate."

Angel laughed again. "Defending the lady's honour, Spike? I see it didn't take her long to remove your bite."

"Shut up!" Buffy spat. "At least he's never hidden what he was from me, and he certainly didn't attack me in my own home."

Angel shrugged. "Can't help what I am."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "Why did you pretend to help me and care about me? Was it just a game to you? So you could get close to me?"

"Would that make it easier?" Angel asked. "If I told you it was all a game would it make it easier for you to kill me?"

"Maybe." Buffy replied. "But I want the truth."

"Everything you've no doubt read about me is true. For two hundred years I lived solely for the kill. I slaughter my family, their friends and I enjoyed every second of it."

Buffy closed her eyes and willed herself not to be sick.

"What changed?" She asked, opening her eyes again once the nausea had passed.

"I fed off a girl, a gypsy, and her clan cursed me. Restored my soul."

"Bloody hell!" Spike swore under his breath.

"What? They couldn't give you a plague of warts or something?"

"You don't understand, Pet." Spike said softly, moving to stand by her side. "When you become a vampire your soul is gone. You don't feel remorse or anything like that. Angel's now got to deal with the fact that he's killed thousands of people."

"A fit punishment for everything I've done." Angel added, lowering his head.

"So why did you attack me?" Buffy asked. "You could have told me."

"Well, I was kind of hoping he'd drain you." A female voice said and Darla emerged from the shadows, full vampire face showing.

"You!" Buffy exclaimed. "You're the one who attacked me!"

"Catches on quick doesn't she." She looked around at the others and smiled. "Quite a crowd we've got here. I look forward to seeing you all die."

Buffy raised her crossbow as Spike and Angel flanked her on either side. "You get to try."

From behind her back Darla pulled two large pistols, one in either hand. She pointed them both at the group and fired. 

Buffy gasped as Angel and Spike both collapsed, Angel bleeding from the shoulder and Spike from the stomach.

"Oh, don't worry." Darla grinned. "Bullets can't kill vampires. It'll just keep them out of the way for a while. Now, let's see if you're as bullet resistant as they are."

Buffy quickly dived behind the pool table as Darla fired again. She had to time this right. Soon enough Darla had to reload and at that moment Buffy jumped up and fired as many shots as she could from the crossbow she carried with her. Unfortunately she had to take a few seconds to reload each time and she only managed to get three bolts fired before Darla was ready.

The first one missed and embedded itself in the wall behind her, the second one hit her in the stomach and the third hit her in the arm.

"You're a lousy shot." Darla laughed as she pulled the two bolts out of her body with a small hiss. "Now if you'll just-"

She froze suddenly and the two pistols clatter from her hands. Buffy looked confused as Darla turned away from her and it was only then that she saw the crossbow bolt sticking out of her back and Angel crouched behind Darla.

"Angel?" Darla whispered in shock and disbelief, moments before exploding into a cloud of dust.

Buffy stood there stunned for a moment before hurrying around the pool table to where the others were. She headed straight for Spike who was still lying on the ground clutching his stomach and moaning softly.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered as she knelt beside him and pulled his head into her lap. "Are you ok?"

He chuckled and then winced as it aggravated his wound. "If I can go a while without getting stabbed or shot that would be nice."

Buffy smiled; if he was making jokes then he was going to be ok. She looked up at Angel who had moved over to join them.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Angel nodded, his face falling as he saw Buffy fingers gently stroking Spike's hair.

"Listen Buffy. I think it's best if I leave town. Being around you is too hard. I need to go some place where I can help people on my own. Maybe LA."

Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry for everything that happened, Angel. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Angel shook his head. "No need. Just take care of yourself, and watch your back around Spike. I know you care about him but he's still a vampire. If I get word that he's hurt you I'll come here and stake him myself."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I know. Thank you."

Without another word Angel turned and left, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

"Do you think you can stand?" Buffy asked as she propped him into a sitting position.

Spike nodded. "Give me hand."

As carefully as she could she helped him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his waist when he almost collapsed against her. 

"So I guess it all ended well then." Spike groaned. "You know, aside from the wounds and stuff."

Buffy smiled coyly. "Not quite."

And with that she leaned up and kissed him, something she'd been longing to do since seeing him shirtless in her kitchen the night before. Spike closed his eyes and kissed her back, this was something he'd been longing to do since she'd taken him back to her house.

As they parted Buffy smiled.

"Let's go home."

Spike smiled in return. Home, he'd never really had one of those before, but it was something he could definitely get used to

The End

_Well, that's it. My last ever Fluffy. Don't worry though, the series will be continued by Nebula and posted here. Thanks for reading everyone. Your feedback and reviews have meant a lot to me_


	41. Fluffy Chosen

Title: Fluffy Chosen (Ep 40 of The Fluffy Files)

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy pulled back from Angel and tried to smile. It was nice to see him again, of course, butsomething was wrong. Something was missing.

From behind the nearest pillar, Spike watched her with Angel, his face twisted in pain. The First was beside him, whispering nasties in his ear, but he didn't need to hear them. He'd seen enough.

Angel caught her fake smile and frowned. What, not happy to see me? he asked, grinning.

Before Buffy could respond, Angel was tossed to the side, hitting a stone pillar. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Buffy turned, her eyes wide, and found herself staring at Caleb. His eyes were black with fury. In his hand was a cat statue, and Buffy soon found herself flat on the ground, a new bump forming on her head. She pulled herself up and was thrown into the wall. She tried to fight back, but Caleb got the upper hand first. With a few punches she had dropped her scythe, and found herself too dazed to move. 

Spike had just been going towards the stairs when Angel had landed unconscious not two feet from him. He quickly looked back and found Buffy battling Caleb, who should have been dead. Spike frowned. She had hit him, and pretty hard at that. This guy wasn't going down easy.

Caleb grabbed her in a chokehold, and began to lift her from the ground. Buffy gasped and tried to peel his hands away from her throat, but failed. He continued to lift her, until her feet were dangling at least two feet or more off of the floor. 

Suddenly Caleb found himself on the ground, Buffy out of his grasp. She fell to the floor, coughing violently. Caleb looked up, furious, and saw Spike eyeing him dangerously.

Wouldn't think bout it, if I were you, he said quietly.

Buffy looked up with surprise. Spike? What was he doing here? She continued coughing as she searched for her weapon. Caleb really needed to be taught a lesson.

As Buffy found her weapon and began scrambling for it, Spike was keeping Caleb entertained. The preacher was fast, maybe a little too fast for Spike's taste. Didn't matter; Buffy'd take care of him.

Buffy grabbed her scythe and stood, just in time to watch Caleb deal Spike a powerful blow, knocking the vampire down. Caleb picked the cat statue up and turned to Spike, ready to finish the blonde vamp once and for all.

Caleb turned at the sound of Buffy's voice, then gasped with pain as she pulled her scythe up between his legs. Made ya look, she said, then yanked. Hard.

Spike gave her a incredulous look as she offered her hand. What exactly happened there? he asked, rising.

Buffy looked left, then right, then back at Spike, a grin blooming on her face. He had to split, she said, then began to giggle hysterically.

Spike couldn't help but laugh himself. Caleb had indeed split', as Buffy had so eloquently put it. He was now laying in two pieces on the floor, courtesy of Buffy's golden scythe.

You all right, pet? he asked, worried. Her breathing was still a little unsteady, but she was standing.

Buffy nodded, smiling. Thanks for coming in when you did. It hasn't exactly been a good night. Without even thinking about it, she bounced on her tiptoe for a second, long enough to land a small kiss on his cheek. Her smile grew at his bewildered look. Think my night's getting better, she said.

Think my night's getting worse, said an angry voice. Buffy and Spike turned to see Angel standing slowly. Buffy bit her lip.

What exactly is going on? Angel demanded.

Spike began to back away, but Buffy grabbed his hand, keeping him by her side. Angel shook his head with disbelief. This isn't happening, he started, but Buffy stopped him.

Enough. Look, I appreciate you saving me from Caleb before, but this isn't the best time.

The First Evil, I know.

Spike frowned. You know bout it?

I brought you info on it, Buffy, but I want Spike explained first. Angel's eyes widened with realization. Him? He's the reason you pulled away from the ki

Yes, he is, she said hurriedly. Angel, look, I don't expect you to understand, but things are different now.

You're not the only one with a soul now, Spike said, stepping forward. As long as Buffy was going to make him stay, he would stand up for himself.

Angel shook his head, sighing. How'd you get cursed?

Cursed? You think I got cursed? Got news for you, Peaches. I earned mine. For me. For her.

Buffy felt her heart soar. Now she knew why she had pulled away from kissing Angel. She'd wanted Spike in Angel's place. She felt like she was flying at Spike's words.

'Course, she didn't give you too much of a happy, did she? With that kiss a bit ago. Wouldn't want Angelus rompin' around. Got too many other things to fight.

She wasn't flying anymore; instead, she felt like she'd crashed. Spike must have seen her withoh no.

How exactly is Buffy your business, Spike?

'Cause I love her, that's why! Get that through your thick hair gel.

Angel looked stunned. You? Love Buffy? Oh, that's a relationship bound to work, he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

It _will_ work, considering that I love him! Buffy's eyes widened at her own words. She chuckled softly. Wow. I really said it.

Angel stared at her, shocked beyond words. Spike couldn't believe she'd said it, either. He leaned towards her, his face holding doubt, yet a tiny glimmer of hope. You mean it? he asked softly.

She smiled at him. He was giving her an out, if she hadn't meant to say it. Slowly, she nodded. I mean it, she said. I love you.

Whoa, time out, please! Buffy, how could you

Angel? Grow up. For the last past couple of years, the guys in my life have been telling me what to do, then leaving me. From you, to Riley, to Giles; you all think you know what's best for me. Spike will give his opinion, yes. He doesn't make up my mind for me, though. He knows I can do that very well on my own. No, I don't see grandchildren down the road with Spike, but you know what? I. Don't. Care. He makes me happy. He's all I need.

Angel stared at her, not able to say anything. Spike could feel tears stinging his eyes. She was really willing to give up any chance at a normal life to stay with him? 

Angel finally sighed. If that's how you really feel, then I'm not going to argue with you. My info on the First is in this folder, he said, handing it to Buffy. And this is a cleansing' amulet, or something like that. It gives great power to the wearer, and is meant for one that is en-souled. One that is stronger then men. I thought it meant you or me, but this latest news puts Spike in the picture as well.

As Spike went to take it from Angel, Angel stopped him. Proceed with caution, though. This is supposed to be lethal or something like that. It'll do harm to the wearer. Just be careful who you hand it to.

Spike nodded, taking the amulet from Angel.

Angel smiled ruefully at the couple. Good luck to you both. I'm going to head back to L.A., now that I know I'm not needed here.

Buffy nodded. Just in case this apocalypse spreads past Sunnydale, it'd be nice to know that you're standing ready for it in L.A.

I'm on it. Spike, if you hurt her

I'm dust, I know. You have full rights to stake me if I do.

Angel nodded, impressed in spite of himself at Spike's honor. Then, he headed up the stairs and into the night.

Buffy looked down at the ground. Spike, I She sighed. I'm sorry. Caleb was tossing me around, my emotions were running a little on the high side, and when Angel came in

He pulled her gaze back up to him, a smile on his face. You'd don't have to say anythin', luv. I understand. Besides, with those three magic words, I think I can forget anythin'. You really mean 

Buffy looked up, a smile over her shocked features. Yeah, I really do. I love. Gets easier every time I say it.

Spike smiled, and took her hand. The two headed out of the temple towards home. 

--- 

Buffy had come home and found Dawn waiting for her. The two had stared at each other for a few moments, before Dawn had kicked Buffy's shin.

Serves you right, trying to get rid of me, Dawn had said. You should've known that I'd come back.

The two had glared, before breaking into wide grins. Fine. You die, I'm telling, Buffy'd said.

She had turned to Xander, an apologetic look on her face. Xander had merely rolled his eyes. I should've known, he'd grumbled. It's a Summers' thing. It's all very violent. He had rubbed his neck, glaring at Dawn the entire time. Dawn had just ignored him. 

Even Xander's foul spirits had lifted upon hearing of Caleb's demise. Buffy had handed the file on the First to Giles, not mentioning the amulet. Spike hadn't said anything, either. After learning that Faith was still occupying her bedroom, Buffy had turned and asked Spike if she could stay in the basement with him. Spike had nodded, too happy for words.

Buffy turned her head slightly and smiled. She was currently curled up against Spike, who was fast asleep. They had talked about the amulet when they were alone, and Spike had finally asked if he could wear it.

He said it would harm the wearer, Spike. I don't want to risk you, she'd said.

Spike had shook his head, a grim look on his face. You don't want to risk me?_ I_ don't want to risk _you_! If anythin' happened to you, Buffy, I'd never forgive myself. Sides, you've already got that golden scythe goin' for ya.

In the end, she had given in. A little too easily, Spike had thought, but he hadn't said anything.

Spike shifted and rolled onto his side in his sleep, allowing Buffy to stand and not disturb him. How could he sleep on a night like this? With the apocalypse so near, her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots.

As quietly as she could, she crept over to where Spike had placed the amulet before they'd crawled into bed. She picked it up, hoping she could get her mission accomplished, then hurry back to bed before he woke up and noticed she was gone.

She had just gotten to the base of the stairs when she heard, Funny, think we decided that the adorable trinket in your hand was mine, luv.

Buffy cringed and turned to look at him. He was propped up on his elbow, eyeing her with pinched lips. Great, he was mad at her.

I don't want to risk you, she said quietly.

How can I get this through your head: I can fight! You don't need to worry bout riskin' me. I'm a good fighter!

I know you are. That's not what I'm worried about.

Then why are you so His eyes widened as he sat up. You think we're gonna lose, he breathed.

Buffy stared at the washing machine to her right, just so she didn't have to look at him. 

He was on his feet and in front of her in seconds. Look at me, he said. She kept her gaze on the dryer. Buffy, look at me, he repeated, his tone softer; pleading.

She finally tore her gaze away from the machine and looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. He brushed away a few stray tears that ran down her face, then smiled at her. We will make it. I promise you. We'll win, and the First won't have a leg to stand on by the time we're through. We've got two slayers, for cryin' out loud! I wish we had more slayers, and I know you do, too. But we can do this. Trust me.

Buffy had stopped listening after he'd said more slayers'. She was thinking. Spike noticed her blank stare and frowned. Buffy? Earth to Buffy? Suddenly very afraid that she had gone catatonic, he shook her slightly. Buffy, answer me, please! 

She blinked, then focused on him, causing him to sigh with relief. Thought I'd lost you, he said, his voice trembling slightly.

Buffy shook her head, as she began to smile. Just thinking. You know, you were right. She took his hand and stared deep into his eyes. We're going to win. And now, I know how. 

--- 

Well? What do you guys think? Buffy surveyed the room with raised eyebrows.

Giles was staring at her with a shocked _expression; Willow shifted from nervous to panicked; Dawn and Xander both wore the exact same expressions of disbelief; Anya looked excited, but otherwise couldn't have cared; Faith looked impressed, and Spike was gazing at her with an _expression of admiration.

As soon as everyone had been up, Buffy had called a Scoobies meeting in her room. She had just said that she had a plan, and that they needed to hear it. Spike hadn't even heard it; when he'd asked about it, she had told him to wait.

Giles cleared his throat. It's crazy, impossible, and altogether brilliant. He smiled at Buffy. I love it.

It's out of this world, B, but I think we can pull it off, Faith said with a grin.

Spike smirked. 'Course we can. It's wonderful, luv. How'd you come up with it? The twinkle in his eyes was enough to tell her that he knew exactly where she'd come up with the idea.

Buffy gave him a pointed look, making Spike chuckle.

Whoa, whoa! Not to be a party crasher, or anything, but I'm the one who has to do this, Willow said, her voice shaky.

Buffy knelt before Willow and took her hand. I know you can do this. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought you weren't capable of it. Remember two years ago? When I asked you to be my big gun? I put you away in a safe place. I need to pull you out and use you now. Will, please. Give it a shot. I know you can do this.

Willow sighed, but nodded. I'll try. Just promise me something?

Everyone nodded. Anythin', Red. You know that, Spike said.

If I go black, you guys have to kill me.

There was a stunned silence for a few moments, before people began to speak against it, but Willow stood firm. If I'm going to do this, I'll be beyond anything I've ever done before, including all of last year. I need your promise before I'll attempt anything.

That quieted everyone down. Everyone nodded glumly, but didn't argue with her. Willow said, trying to smile. If that's settled, I could use some help finding the right spell. Dawnie, care to lend me a hand? 

Dawn nodded. The two headed off, Spike right behind them.

Buffy turned to Xander and Anya. I need everyone in the living room in half an hour, got it?

Anya sighed. Got it. C'mon, Xander, let's go assemble the cannon fodder.

Xander hurried after Anya, saying something about that they weren't going to call the Potentials that. 

Buffy shook her head, smiling. Faith, take Robin and head to the school. I need those exits sealed off, or this plan is worthless. We can't let the Turok-Han out through the sewers. They need to head into the school itself.

Faith nodded and headed out.

Buffy turned to the last two people in the room. Giles, I need you, Xander, and Andrew to do something special for me, if it's not too much trouble. 

Ooh, is this like James Bond? Andrew asked, perking up. Do I get to carry a weapon or anything?

With Andrew? Giles asked, surprised. Are you sending us on a suicide mission, or is he the live decoy we get to leave behind?

Trust me, Buffy said, trying not to grin. You'll be glad you brought him along.

Very well, then, Giles said. What exactly did you have in mind? 

--- 

Red, wait up.

Willow stopped and turned to face Spike. Go ahead and get the books out, Dawn, she said. I'll be there in a few minutes.

As Dawn headed off, Spike pulled Willow into an empty bedroom. That was a very brave thing you did back there, pet, he said softly.

Willow shook her head. I had to. It wasn't even an option.

Buffy told me what happened last year. You went completely black, right?

Willow looked down and nodded sadly. Not the proudest moment of my life.

He pulled her gaze back up to him and smiled at her. But you came back. You're willin' to do it again, if it'll save the world. That's good and all, but that's not why I pulled you aside. I pulled you aside to say thanks.

She frowned at him. What did I do?

After hearin' what happened to you last year, and seein' you nowyou've been my inspiration. You're my light at the end of the tunnel. I guess I'm tryin' to say that I'm proud of you, Willow.

Willow looked at him as tears began to fill her eyes. That had to have been one of the few times he'd ever called her by her real name, and not Red. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled when he returned the embrace. I'm not the only one who went from dark to light this year, you know, she whispered. I'm proud of you too, William.

A few seconds had passed when she felt the wet droplets on her neck. Her own tears spilled onto his shoulder. The two stood there for awhile, hugging each other as they both cried softly.

  
--- 

After her meeting with the girls, (Giles, Xander, Andrew, Faith and Robin not present) Buffy headed downstairs. She curled up on Spike's cot and inhaled deeply. She could still smell him, and she grabbed some of the sheets in her hand as the tears began to fall. She began to sob quietly, her body shaking as she gripped the sheets tighter.

She was aware of someone climbing in behind her, but didn't turn around. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she smelled that personal scent that belonged only to him. She began to sob harder.

He pulled her against him, whispering comforting words in her ear. She turned so she was facing him, and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her. What's wrong, luv? he asked, beginning to worry.

I don't want to lose you, she said between sobs. She shuddered, trying to catch her breath.

Spike smiled and kissed the top of her head. You won't, I promise. I won't leave you.

I love you so much.

He pulled her closer, running his fingers through her hair. I love you too, Buffy, he whispered.

  
--- 

They'd been forced to come upstairs, after Willow had said she was ready to perform the spell. She looked nervous, but a smile from Spike helped to calm her shaky nerves. 

Buffy tried to wipe away the red from her face, but only succeeded in making her face redder. Xander smiled at her, letting her know it was okay. He had just been surprised that she hadn't broken down earlier. 

They were now seated in the living room, Kennedy watching Willow as the wiccan began to assemble her spell. Anya was leaning against Xander, and everyone had realized that they were possibly a couple again. 

Buffy had walked over and sat down in Spike's lap, not caring what anyone thought anymore. If this was the last day she had with him, she wasn't going to waste it because she was worried about her image. As it turned out, no one seemed to care, except Giles, who still didn't like the idea of her and Spike. He didn't say anything, however.

Willow sat cross-legged on the floor, the golden scythe in front of her. She placed her hands on the scythe and closed her eyes. The chanting had to come from within, she had told everyone. She had to have total silence for this to work.

The three flames from the candles surrounding her began to waver, as if the wind was blowing them. Willow's hands began to shake as she fought to stay in control. She was so close

With a gasp Buffy clutched her chest, nearly toppling off of Spike's lap in the process. Across the room, Robin was supporting Faith as she cringed with pain. 

Spike spared a glance at Willow and found that she had begun to pant, as if she had been running for awhile. He looked across the room and found the Potentials gazing at each other, worried expressions on their faces. Nothing had happened there, yet.

Buffy sat back and looked at Spike, smiling when he looked relieved. She would be okay.

A gasp had them turning to Willow. Her eyes were open and wide, and she was panting heavily. she managed to get out, before the scythe began to glow. Her head jerked upwards until she was staring at the ceiling.

The Potentials began to stagger, as if they were fighting a huge wind. Kennedy was the first to recover, flexing her fingers as she grinned. 

Buffy looked around the room, her face radiating pride. It was done: all the Potentials in the world had been made full-blown Slayers. Her plan had worked.

Kennedy whispered, her voice full of awe.

Buffy turned back to Willow and felt her mouth drop open with shock. She was glowing, literally, and her hair was as white as a dove. Her brown dress had been colored white like her hair. Her eyes were still on the ceiling as tears rolled down her face, butshe was happy. A look of pure ecstasy was on her face. Her breathing was labored, but she was still laughing.

She stopped glowing after a few moments, and she pulled her hands away from the scythe, still smiling. 

Buffy turned to look up at Spike, and was surprised to see tears rolling down his face as he stared at Willow.

You are a goddess, Kennedy breathed, smiling.

Willow grinned. And now you're a slayer. You can have your scythe back, Buffy. She looked around, before falling over sideways, giggling. That was nifty, she said, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Uh, Wills? Your hair is still white, Xander said, grinning himself.

Willow took a strand of her hair and stared at it, a clownish look on her face. And so it is. It's a pretty color, doncha think?

Spike laughed, wiping away his tears of wonder. I can't call ya Red anymore, can I?

Willow grinned. Don't worry; you won't have to think of a new name. My hair will go back to its color in a bit.

That's a relief. Don't know what I would've called ya, if I couldn't say Red no more.

Buffy stood, smiling at Willow. Will, you should probably go rest. Preferably somewhere that's not the wood floor. At this, Willow grinned. That was some spell. Thank you.

You're welcome, Willow replied, standing with Kennedy's help. The rest of the girls hurried to the kitchen to discuss their new powers. 

Earlier Andrew had raided the empty supermarkets, bringing tons of food home for everyone. This stash of assorted goodies also included several frozen pizzas. After making sure that Willow would be okay, Anya and Xander slipped off to bake the pizzas. Faith and Robin glanced at each other, grinned, and headed out to the front porch to talk about who was prettier'. The others assumed that it was a sort of private joke. 

Dawn tore after Xander, babbling about wanting anchovies on her pizza. There were groans of disgust following her request. Buffy merely shook her head, smiling. She had NO idea where her sister's love for anchovies had come from, and assumed she'd never find out.

Giles went upstairs to see if Willow was all right, leaving Spike and Buffy alone in the living room. You all right, luv? he asked, looking concerned. 

Buffy nodded. I'm okay. Should've known that something like that would happen. When she saw that Spike was still frowning with worry, she added gently, It stung for a second, but I'm okay now. Really.

Spike visibly relaxed, and smiled at her. Pretty neat, huh? The spell, and turnin' the mini-slayers into full vamp hunters. That was a good idea, pet.

The spell seemed to have an emotional effect on you, Buffy commented.

Spike frowned. 

The tears. I saw, she said, raising her eyebrow.

He looked slightly embarrassed. 

She walked over to him and smiled. It's okay. The look on your face wasit was more then tears. You were happy, and startled, and in awe, all at the same time. It was incredible, just watching you. For a few moments, I didn't see Spike. I saw William.

She raised her hand and cupped his face in her palm. He leaned into her hand, smiling gently at her. Using her thumb, she brushed away a lone tear that was making its way down his cheek. Another one fell, this time on the other side of his face. She leaned forward and softly kissed it away. She pulled back to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. She said nothing, merely taking his hand and leading him to the basement. She had enough time to hold him before dinner arrived. She would take anything that she could get.

She prayed that this wouldn't be their last time together. 

--- 

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways, with Anya and Xander going one way, and Faith and Robin going another. It went unsaid that Willow and Kennedy were heading off to be together. It had suddenly hit everyone that this could be their last night alive. What better way to spend it then with the person you love?

Spike took Buffy's hand and took her back down to the basement. He didn't say anything, but just brought her over to the cot. They laid together, arms wrapped around each other, and gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time. Then, he tentatively brushed his lips across her forehead. I love you, he whispered.

I love you too, she said, smiling. That really feels nice to finally be able to say that.

Spike chuckled. I agree with you, luv. It feels nice to hear it, too.

Buffy grinned, gazing at him. He frowned. 

It's nothing. I could just stare at you for hours. At this, Spike grinned. Please, give me the amulet?

Spike's grin disappeared. No! Buffy, luv, quit askin'. I'm not gonna give it up! We'll make it through, he added, running his hands through her hair. I promise.

Buffy nodded and sighed shakily. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Don't leave me? she pleaded, her voice muffled.

was his response. She looked up at him, losing herself in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently, and the world melted around them.

  
--- 

Buffy awoke and found herself staring at Spike, who was still asleep. She ran her fingers through his loosened blonde curls and smiled.

His eyelids fluttered, and after a few moments his gaze rested on her. He smiled. I don't think we've ever done that before, he said softly.

Last night? she asked. He nodded. I know. Last year, it was justsex. Last night, it was love. I like last night better.

Me too, pet. Me too.

Noises from upstairs drifted through the ceiling. Spike and Buffy groaned unanimously. Tell them to go away, Buffy muttered, burying her head in Spike's chest. 

He laughed, nuzzling her hair with his nose. Know what you mean, luv.

She tried to grab the sheets and pull them over their heads. Let's just hide and pretend that we don't know them, she said, her voice muffled in the sheets.

He sighed. You know we can't do that, Buffy. Gotta face the troops sometime. He shifted, in an attempt to get out of bed.

He didn't get very far, however. With a small grunt she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back under. No! Here good. There, baaaad.

Spike laughed outright. Are you tellin' me that I'm the one that wants to get out of bed, and you're the one that wants another romp?

Buffy looked up at him, slightly afraid of the answer. You don't want to stay here? she said, trying to keep the fright out of her voice.

She couldn't keep it out of her eyes, though. His own eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. Not like that, he quickly reassured her. I could stay here for eternity with you. We just gotta face the apocalypse, that's all. He began to smile, then stopped, frowning at her. And don't you ever doubt my love for you again, he added.

Buffy sighed with relief. I know. For once, you've got the reasonable head. Spike grinned. And I know that I shouldn't doubt your feelings for me. It's justthis is a new thing for us. An actual relationship. I guess I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. Or that you'll not want to be with me anymore.

He cut off whatever she was about to say by pressing his fingers to her lips. Don't you even think bout it. I love you, and I always will. I want this probably more then you do.

Wanna bet? Buffy asked, grinning.

Spike smirked and leaned forward. He could feel Buffy's breath tickling his face, but he didn't care. His lips were on hers

Buffy!! Get up! Time to eat and get ready!

Buffy sighed and laid back. I could kill my sister, she groaned.

Spike chuckled. he said, sitting up. Dawn's right. Time to get ready. 

--- 

It was a little past noon by the time everyone was ready and at the school. Spike hadn't had to cover himself to reach the school safely: the sky was an ominous gray, as if a warning to the battle ahead. Xander, Giles, and Andrew had run in late, but hadn't mentioned why. 

Buffy began to assign positions. Slayers, follow Faith and Spike. I'll join you in a minute. Giles, you're with Dawn. Take the east hall. Xander, Andrew, you'll take the west hall. Anya and Robin, I want you in the north hall. If the vamps do get past us, you guys are our safety net. They can't get out. Stop them at any cost.

Dawn gave her sister a quick hug, before hurrying off with Giles. Xander and Anya shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways. Buffy turned to Willow after everyone had cleared out.

Willow? I need one last favor. 

--- 

Buffy walked gingerly down the dirt pathway, listening for signs of vampires. She clutched her golden scythe in one hand, and Spike's hand in the other. 

Uh, luv? The beautiful bauble isn't workin', Spike whispered.

It's okay, she whispered back. I'm not worried.

The pathway widened out into a huge cavern. Ahead, she could see a cliff, and sounds coming from beyond it. She gulped. 

Spike noticed the panicked gulp and frowned. You okay? he asked, concerned.

I'm not worried, Buffy whispered again. This time, however, there was a slight tremor in her voice.

Faith crept ahead and peered over the cliff. Her eyes widened as she muttered a curse, backing away rapidly from the ledge. What is it? Kennedy asked, looking slightly unsure.

You're not worried, B? I suggest not looking down then, Faith said, pulling out her sword.

Butterflies began swirling in Buffy's stomach as she let go of Spike's hand and approached the ledge. Why was she so afraid? She had over thirty slayers behind her, and the love of her life to back her up. They could take on anything. She looked over the ledge and lost whatever confidence she had gained. 

An ocean of Uber-vamps were swarming down below, shouting out battle cries, and clanging their swords together. Oh great; they were armed.

The others had gathered around now, and were peering down, their faces showing their shock. Buffy was briefly reminded of her vision from the Shadow men, and Sunnydale going up in flames.

Spike took her hand again. Buffy, luv, you're shakin' like a leaf. He looked up at her, his worries growing. Buffy? Answer me, pet.

I'm not worried, I'm not worried, she whispered over and over, as she stared at the vast armies of Hell.

Your shakin' says otherwise, Spike said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her away from the terrible image. Look at me, he said, cupping her face in his hand. I got your back. Promise. She nodded and turned away, fear still etched onto her face. He pulled her back again, and gazed deep into her eyes. I love you, he said softly.

For the first time since she'd entered the school, Buffy smiled. Love you too, she whispered.

And you're not worried, he added with a small smirk.

She shook her head. Nope. Not worried.

Suddenly, the clanging and shouting stopped. Buffy whirled and looked down. They had been noticed. The yelling commenced once more as the vampires began to climb upwards.

The slayers grabbed their weapons, ready to fight. Okay, maybe I'm just a little worried, Buffy said, looking up at Spike. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, as she prayed that this wouldn't be the last time. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for one last kiss. Tears streamed down her face as the yelling and shouting got louder.

She pulled away and realized his face was as wet as hers was. With a final kiss to his cheek, Buffy headed off to the front of the line.

She didn't have to wait very long. Within seconds they were surrounded by Uber-vamps, thirsty for blood. She dusted three in less then five seconds, then decapitated six more in one swing. Nine down, a thousand to go.

From behind her, she could hear the battle cries of her own army, facing off the vamps. Vi, the once cowardly girl, was now taking on six vamps at a time, and enjoying herself in the process. 

Rona slid, and as she tried to regain her footing, found an Uber-vamp on top of her. He leaned in for the bite

And pulled back, holding his head with pain etched on his gruesome face. The other Uber-vamps paused for a minute, and Buffy's army turned to her, stunned at what had just happened.

Buffy grinned. She was feeling better now, after having dusted about 50 Uber-vamps. Thank your white goddess for that one, she yelled, causing Kennedy to smile.

Kennedy breathed. 

What did she do? Rona asked, grabbing her weapon and standing. The Uber-vamps backed away.

It's a protection spell for you. If they try to bite you, then they get this incredible pain in their heads. Buffy turned to Spike, who was grinning madly. A magic chip, not an electronic one, she said, grinning herself.

How'd Red come up with it? he asked, swinging his sword a few times for show. The Uber-vamps continued to back away.

She didn't, Buffy said simply. I did.

Really play your cards out nice, don't you? a voice said. Buffy frowned. That was _her_ voice. She turned and found herself staring atwell, herself. The First, actually. And it wasn't happy.

Buffy smiled. Always thought I was bad at cards.

The First returned the smile mockingly, then narrowed its eyes at her. Don't get so cocky. I'm still going to win, you know.

Spike started laughing. the First hissed.

Might wanna say that in someone else's form sides Buffy's. Cause see, when you say it like that, sounds like you're sayin' Buffy's gonna win. Which, by the way, she will, he added, growing serious again.

The First morphed into Spike. Won't it be a pity, then, when you watch the love of your life die? I guarantee she won't leave this cavern standin'.

Spike snarled, but in his eyes was a glimmer of fear. Buffy noticed and realized what the First was doing. It was trying to manipulate them one last time. It was still trying to win. She turned to the First, her rage boiling.

The First morphed back into Buffy, and hissed to its army, Don't just stand there, KILL THEM!!!

Buffy had been waiting for this. She dusted the first three that came along, then the five that followed. No one could be touched, including everyone upstairs. Willow had put the spell on everybody, including herself.

About ten of the Uber-vamps managed to get past her army and began to head to the school. Kennedy began to follow, but Buffy caught her arm and pulled her back. Leave them! she shouted above the noise. Xander and the others will deal with them.

There was a blinding flash of light, and the Uber-vamps in the tunnel disappeared. Buffy looked over and saw Willow, her hair and clothes pure white, standing at the mouth of the tunnel. She gave Buffy a smile, then frowned as she caught sight of all the Uber-vamps. Willow raised her right hand and slammed it down towards the ground. 

Underneath the sea of Uber-vamps, the ground opened, pulling them down. The ground closed in seconds, leaving only a handful of Uber-vamps left. 

Unfortunately, more were climbing out of the pit by the second. Willow began hurling balls of light at a few of them, turning them to dust. The slayers were taking down a considerable amount, and Spike was knocking down vamps left and right.

He was just about to dust another vamp when he gasped in pain and dropped his sword. The vamp that had been about to attack him was turned to dust, thanks to Willow's spell. Spike clutched his chest as the amulet began to glow. Thinkin' this wasn't such a good idea, he mumbled. He staggered backwards, as the pain increased. he called weakly, his voice lost in the shouting.

He cried out in pain as the amulet continued to grow brighter. 

She heard him this time and glanced over. She nearly dropped her scythe at the sight she saw. 

Spike was standing in the middle of the cavern, the amulet glowing on his chest. His face was twisted in pain, and he was hunched over, the pain too intense. 

Suddenly he straightened, as the amulet shot light above him and in front of him. The Uber-vamps who were unlucky enough to get caught in the straight beam were dusted immediately. The roof of the ceiling collapsed, as sunlight poured down on top of him. Buthe wasn't burning. At least, not that Buffy could see. 

He stood still, not flinching, not moving; his head was tilted back, and his eyes were closed. All Buffy could think of in that moment was how beautiful he looked. 

She shook herself and began running to him. she yelled, as his eyes opened. She slowed as she watched the wonder in his eyes. 

I can feel it, he said softly, as he began to smile. My soul. It's really there.

Buffy could feel tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't seem to notice her, or anyone else in the cavern. He was too wrapped up in the power he was feeling to notice his surroundings.

Buffy tried to smile, but couldn't. He looked so happyit was then that she realized he would probably die down here. Why would he give up what looked like pure bliss?

She turned back to the slayers, as tears welled up in her eyes. Let's go! she yelled, her voice trembling. Follow Willow out through the tunnel, and into the bus we've got waiting. We'll be leaving in a She lurched and stopped in mid-sentence. Slowly she looked down at her abdomen and stared at the sword protruding from it. The Uber-vamp pulled the sword out, falling to the ground from head pain. 

Faith dusted him before he could rise again. She hurried over to Buffy, who had fallen to her knees. Hold on, B, she said, shaking slightly. We'll get you out, kay? Five by five, right?

Buffy looked up at Faith and began to smile. Here, take it, she whispered, handing the scythe to Faith. Get them out. You're the leader now.

Faith started to protest, but then nodded sadly. Bye, B, she murmured, before hurrying to get the girls out. 

Her energy spent, Buffy looked one last time at Spike. He was glowing now. She smiled, then passed out.

Faith reached the tunnel and was about to head through when Willow grabbed her arm. Wait up. Where's Buffy? she asked.

Faith looked back, clutching the scythe. Willow followed her gaze and gasped. she breathed. Her voice raised as she screamed, NO!! BUFFY!!!

  
--- 

Spike feltwonderful. No wonder Buffy had loved Heaven so much. It was quiet. Peaceful. Beautiful, all at the same time.

He couldn't see her anymore. Where was she? No matter; she knew how to take care of herself. That was one of the things he loved most about her.

He frowned. Was that noise he was hearing? Yes, it was. Someone was screaming. What was going on? And what were they saying?

He strained to hear what was being said. NoWho was that? It sounded like Willow. She was screaming no to Buffy. 

He didn't worry, however. He knew he could leave Buffy, and she would be okay. Right? He was so happy here. He didn't want to leave. His eyes slowly closed. 

_Don't leave me? _

He snapped his eyes open. he murmured. 

Don't leave me? There it was again. He remembered; she had said that last night. She had sounded so frightened, so lost. He remembered holding her in his arms. 

Willow screamed again. He was becoming scared. Where was Buffy? What was going on? If something had happened to her

_Don't leave me?_

he said, a determined look on his face. 

Suddenly he was thrown backwards. He slammed into the wall and looked around, stunned.

He was back in the cavern again. He realized he'd probably never left. The amulet was suspended in midair, still shooting off beams of sunlight. The ceiling was coming down in pieces, and the cavern was shaking. Everyone was gone, except Faith and Willow, who were standing near the mouth of the tunnel. Faith was trying to pull Willow away, but Willow refused to budge. She kept her eyes on the middle of the cavern as tears rolled down her face. Spike followed her gaze and felt his world crumble.

Buffy lay on the cavern floor, blood soaking through her white blouse. She looked lifeless.

Spike started running as fast as he could towards her. He could hear exclamations of surprise from behind him, but ignored them. He fell to his knees in front of her and quickly rolled her over. She wasn't breathing. That meant she wasno. She couldn't be. 

The First's voice flashed through his memory: I guarantee she won't leave this cavern standin'. It had been right. 

With tears rolling down his face, he laid his head against her chest. He'd lost her again. He could hear Faith and Willow calling him, telling him to hurry. Still he remained, not bearing to leave her. The slight pounding in his head was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Wait a minute. The pounding wasn't _in_ his head, it was _against_ his head. He sat up quickly, hoping against hope that it meant what he thought it was. Sure enough, the pounding disappeared. He laid his ear against her chest and laughed with joy. The pounding was her heartbeat. Buffy was alive.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, then ran to join a bewildered Faith and Willow. We thought you were stuck, Faith said, as Willow stared at Buffy. How'd you get out? And why are you carrying B?

She's not dead, he said, beaming. Faith and Willow stared at him, before they began to smile.

Half the ceiling gave way, bringing them back to the current situation. I suggest leavin' now, before this place comes down, Spike said.

Willow nodded. I second that. This way, she said, before taking off down the tunnel. Faith and Spike followed, with Buffy still in his arms.

They hurried out of the hole and ran for the bus, where Willow thanked Kennedy and Dawn for their stubbornness: the two had stood their ground, refusing to leave until everyone was on board.

Giles drove them out of Sunnydale, as Dawn watched from the back window. Beside her, on the back bench, lay Buffy, with Spike kneeling beside her. Sunnydale's going down, Dawn said. 

Spike looked up from where he was applying cloths to Buffy's wound. Sunnydale was being swallowed up into the ground. The entire town was crumbling to pieces.

Xander glanced back, his eyes widening as the destruction of Sunnydale started coming too close to their back wheels. Uh, I'd suggest putting the pedal to the metal! he yelled up to the front.

Giles merely nodded and pushed his foot down further. 

They were flying at over 90 miles an hour when Dawn called up, It's over! You can stop now.

Giles stepped on the brakes and skidded the school bus to a stop. Everyone hurried out to view what was left of Sunnydale. Everyone, except Spike and Buffy.

He was applying a new cloth to her wound when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Buffy smiling at him. Hello, cutie, he said, smiling back.

I thought I'd lost you, she said, her hand moving down to stroke his cheek. 

Well, thought I'd lost _you_, so I'd guess we're even.

She started to laugh, then cringed as the laughter jostled her wound. Spike placed a kiss to her forehead as she asked, Where is everybody?

Outside. Everyone made it, so far as I could tell. All the mini-slayers, your sis, Watcher, Andrew, and the four odd couples. They're enjoyin' the view of Sunnydale. Or, what's left of it, really.

Buffy pouted. I wanna see, too. I helped create that mess, you know.

Spike laughed, then carefully pulled her into his arms and carried her out.

Outside, the two couldn't help but stare at what was left of Sunnydale. A huge crater marked where Sunnydale had been. They had only been outside for a few seconds when the Welcome to Sunnydale!' sign toppled into the hole.

Faith grinned. 

We scrunched the Hellmouth, Willow said, giggling.

There's a new one opening in Cleveland, Giles offered.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Of course, not to ruin the moment, he said, looking sheepish.

Oh no! All our stuff! It went down with Sunnydale, Dawn said. Anya looked glum.

Buffy, still nestled in Spike's arms, laid her head against his chest. I've got everything I need, she murmured. Spike merely pulled her closer to him, his smile broadening.

Dawn rolled her eyes. Yeah, well, for those of us without great boyfriends

Buffy laughed. Don't worry. There's an old gas station a few miles down the road. Xander, Andrew, and Giles packed most of your stuff up and stored it there.

So THAT'S what you were doing! Anya exclaimed.

Xander nodded. Top secret mission. 

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look cool and suave. Call me Bond. Andrew Bond.

A few of the potentials groaned. Giles looked pained. 

Ya know, if he hadn't been helping us carry stuff, I would've killed him yesterday, Xander said. He's been quoting James Bond for two days.

Faith turned to Buffy, a grin on her face. I thought you were dead, B! she said.

Buffy shook her head. Nope. Almost. Besides, if Spike was going down, I was going down with him.

Spike smiled gently. I would've been happier knowin' that you'd made it out, though. 

I wouldn't leave you. Never.

he whispered.

She smiled. 

  
THE END


	42. Fluffy Listening to Fear

Title: Fluffy Listening to Fear

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She sighed as she headed downstairs. The smell of burning metal still lingered in the air. Her mom just needed rest. She'd be fine. Then why couldn't Buffy believe that?

She leaned against the countertop, as her vision started to blur. No! No crying, Buffy. Bad. She couldn't do that. Not now, when Dawn and her mom needed her to be strong.

Needing something to do, she grabbed the panhandle and tossed the whole thing into the sink. She didn't feel like washing dishes at the moment.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was only one thing that could set her senses on full alert like that: a vampire. She reached into the basket hidden behind a few plants on the counter and grabbed a stake. Gripping it tightly, she allowed the tingling sensation to guide her. 

She walked towards the basement door and closed her eyes. Hopefully she could get rid of the thing and not wake her mom or her sister up. She took a deep breath and flung the door open.

A familiar looking vampire, surprised, stumbled through the basement doorway. Buffy held back a sigh of irritation and dropped back from her slaying position.

S'not funny to do to a bloke, sneakin' up on him and all. Heard someone up here and thought it was a demon.

Yes, Spike, how could it ever have been me? It's just my house, Buffy replied, letting the sigh out. She frowned, suddenly realizing something. Wait a minute. What were you doing in my house, anyway?

Spike's smug look dropped into one of embarrassment. He tried to stuff something into the pocket of his leather jacket without her noticing.

He failed. What were you doing? she asked, very interested in what he was holding. 

Well, I'm still evil, you know, and if I can't bite people no more, I gotta do evil a diff'rent way.

As in

he said firmly.

Stealing? You're telling me that you were stealing from me?

What exactly were you stealing?

If vampires could blush, she'd sworn he would have. His eyes widened, then dropped to look at his shoes. He sighed, awaiting the hit he knew was coming.

To his surprise, she didn't hit him, but merely groaned. You know what? Right now, I don't really care. You caught me on a good day.

Why, thank you, teacher, he said sarcastically. 

Buffy ignored him. But you're not getting off that easy. She glanced at the sink. Suddenly washing dishes appealed to her greatly. She turned back to Spike. I'll wash the dishes, and you'll dry em. Got it?

No! Forget you! A master vampire does NOT wash bloody dishes! 

They're not bloody, just a little dirty. Besides, you get the easy part. And hey, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime. She turned and headed for the sink.

Spike fumed. How dare she do this to him? Humiliate him like this? She already knew he was neutered', but did she have to rub it in? He ripped his coat off and flung it into a nearby chair. At least she hadn't asked for him to give back what he'd stolen. If she found out it was pictures of her, he'd stake himself right then and there, his humiliation complete.

He marched over to her and yanked the towel off the kitchen counter. She rolled her eyes and handed him a dish she'd already washed. He pulled it out of her hands and rubbed it dry, still furious at her.

They formed a silent pattern between the two of them: she'd wash, and hand the clean dish into his awaiting hand. Vampire speed allowed him to finish quicker then her, and it started to annoy her. Seeing her pinched lips only made him move quicker. 

Buffy gritted her teeth and reached for the next dish, determined to beat him at his speed race. It was only then that she realized she was washing the pan from earlier. She turned it over slowly and examined the bottom. It was a little black, but the metal had held up, surprisingly well. She cringed inwardly as she thought back to what her mother had done. Her vision began to blur as she thought back to her mom burning the pan, and calling her fat. She started scrubbing harder as the doctors and hospitals and the brain tumor came rushing back at her. 

Spike sighed. How many more dishes was he going to have to dry before he'd served his sentence? He held out his hand and waited for the next dish.

After a few moments, he frowned and glanced over at Buffy. She never took this long washing something. He found Buffy scrubbing away at a pan that looked squeaky clean to him. Instead of handing the pan to Spike, however, she continued to scrub even harder. It was only then that his acute hearing let him pick up a barely audible sound: a sniffle. He blinked and looked at her even closer. Tears were streaming down her face, and every now and then she'd sniffle. She began to shake until she dropped the pan into the sink. She leaned against the counter and hung her head, her sobs racking her body.

Spike dropped the towel onto the counter and turned off the water. Why was she so upset? Don't fret, luv, the pan looked pretty clean to me, he joked, his former anger gone. 

She's getting worse, she finally whispered, before choking up again. 

Spike didn't need to ask who. She'll be all right, you'll see, he said softly. When she didn't turn, he reached out cautiously and slowly began rubbing circles into her back, trying to calm her.

Unfortunately, it only made her cry more. She buried her face in her hands and leaned against his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Slightly surprised by the action, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair as he whispered words of comfort to her.

They stood there for awhile before she finally stepped away. I can't. If I start now

You'll never be able to stop, he finished for her, as she dried her eyes on her sleeve.

Buffy nodded, realizing what she'd just done. Yeah, I'm really scary, huh? My greatest punishment to you is drying dishes, and then I break down. Yeah, watch out for the slayer, she's a dangerous one. She sniffled again, and looked down at the kitchen tiles.

Spike chuckled slowly. It's perfectly normal to cry, pet. And yeah, you are a dangerous slayer. I mean, I'm the Big Bad, and how many times have you kicked me around?

Buffy rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm. Give me a break, Spike. Dawn could kick your butt.

Could not!

She looked up at him and smiled. Thank you.

Any time, pet. Any time. He reached out his hand and brushed stray hairs away from her face, sending shivers down her spine. He smiled at her and said, So, you wanna finish up the dishes and

Spike dropped his hand and glanced in the same direction Buffy did: the stairs. Buffy whispered, before letting her slayer instincts kick in. She raced up the stairs, Spike right behind her.

They found Dawn peering through Joyce's bedroom door. What's going on? Buffy asked, as Dawn flashed Spike a quick smile.

There's something out there, I don't know what it is, but it was attacking Mom, and

It's okay, Nibblet, we'll handle it, Spike said, cutting off her rambling.

Where did it go?

I don't know. I just rammed it out of the room and locked the doors, then I yelled for you.

Is Mom okay?

Dawn nodded. Yeah, I think so.

Lock the door and stay in there until I come and get you guys. Buffy turned to Spike. You with me?

Spike nodded. I said we'd handle it, didn't I? Did you catch the we' this time?

Buffy gave him a look as he smirked. Just stay with me. Wouldn't want you to get eaten or anything pleasant like that, Buffy said, turning so he couldn't see her grin.

Shh! I can't listen for it if you make so much noise, she hissed.

Bloody ell, woman, he muttered, following her back down the hall.

Cautiously, Buffy glanced in her room. Sense anything? she asked, not able to hear anything.

Spike shook his head. They investigated the bathroom and Dawn's bedroom as well, with the same results.

Well, then where'd it go? Buffy asked, frustrated, as they closed Dawn's door.

Maybe downstairs?

Buffy thought for a moment. she admitted. 

They had reached the end of the hallway and were about to turn towards the stairs when Spike stopped. Buffy turned around, watching his face frown.

Can you feel anything? she asked quietly.

Spike nodded. Gettin' something, he said, whipping around. The hallway was empty.

Buffy sighed. It's probably right below us or She shrieked as the creature landed on top of her from its perch on the ceiling. The force from it jumping on her was enough to knock her backwards and send her tumbling down the stairs.

Spike yelled, running to the top of the stairs. The creature was gone, and Buffy was struggling to her feet.

Spike raced down the stairs and helped her to her feet, holding her up as she began to sway. 

You all right? he asked, worried.

Buffy nodded, looking dazed. I thinkI think I'm dizzy, she mumbled, before falling back into Spike. As he caught her, he felt something wet touch his arm. He glanced down and saw a red smear from where Buffy's head had been. The smell of it was enough to confirm that it was her blood. 

He pulled her hair back gently and found a gash on the left side of her head. He bit his lip and started to move her towards the sofa, only to have her shake her head, struggling to get out of his grasp.

I'm fine, she muttered. I'm not leaving that thing in my house.

I'm sure it's scampered by now, pet, Spike said, trying without much success to pull her into the living room.

No, it hasn't. I saw it head for the kitchen. C'mon, we can take this thing down, she said, finally pulling herself away from him and heading for the kitchen. Holding back a sigh of irritation, he rubbed his forehead and followed her. 

Upon reaching the kitchen, Buffy headed for the block of knives on the counter. She pulled out the biggest and started searching.

Don't I get anything? Spike asked, giving her a look.

You already have a weapon, she said, indicating his fangs.

He frowned. I'm not bitin' into that thing! Looked like a huge cockroach. Probably another mess made by the Initiative.

Possible, but I'm thinking it has to do with Glory. Either way, we're killing it.

Before Spike could comment, the creature leapt up from its hiding place and launched itself at Buffy, knocking her to the floor. In all the tumbling, her knife was knocked from her hand, where it skidded across the floor until it stopped at Spike's feet. He picked it up and strode over, ready to stab.

He never got the chance. The creature, as if sensing the new threat, threw itself from Buffy to Spike. He struggled with it for a few moments, until Buffy grabbed it and tossed it off of him. The creature picked itself up quickly, and before Buffy could administer any kicks to it, it slammed its body into Buffy sending her clear across the room. She hit the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Spike cried out. His fear for her turned to fury as he began to slash at the creature. It hissed and thrashed around, but couldn't find an escape. With a cry of rage Spike drove the knife into its chest. It squealed, then stopped moving.

Spike lost no time in hurrying over to Buffy. The gash, which had been in the process of closing, had been jolted open again. He cringed, then gently picked her up and moved her to the sofa. 

He hurried back to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit out of the cupboard above the sink. He came back into the living room and knelt beside her. Opening the kit, he found bandages, tape, and other assorted things, most of which had been opened, by the looks of it. He didn't even want to start thinking about how many times she must have had to use that kit. 

He had just started to wrap up her head when she began coming to. She rested her eyes on the first aid kit and started to sit up. One gentle but firm push from Spike had her lying on the sofa again, a confused look on her face.

Bumped your head comin' down the steps. Think you made it worse when that slimy thing threw you against the wall, he said, taping the bandage up.

Tentatively, she reached up with her left hand and felt around for the gash. She grimaced as she realized just how big it was. 

How you feelin'?

Just a little dizzy and light headed, I guess, she said. With a sudden throbbing pain in my skull. Wonder what that's from, she said dryly.

He smirked. Gee, I couldn't guess. They smiled, before her eyes widened. 

Dawn! She's still waiting for me to tell her the coast is clear, she said, pushing herself up quickly.

She gasped in pain as the world started spinning. She felt her arms, which she had used to push herself up, give way, and she felt herself falling. It was only then that she realized she'd missed the couch somehow and was now falling towards the ground.

Within the seconds this had all occurred, Spike had caught her, and was gently lifting her back onto the sofa. Don't think that's such a good idea right now, luv. Give your head time to fix itself.

Just help me up; I need to get upstairs and tell Dawn. Plus, I'm not staying down on the sofa all night.

Look, I'll tell Dawn everything's okay, and you just sit tight, all right?

She glared at him. Go ahead; you know the minute you're gone that I'll try getting up again.

He sighed. You're a royal pain in the butt, you know that?

She grinned. Proud of it. She winced as pain shot through her head. 

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. What are you doing? she hissed, as Spike headed for the stairs.

Not lettin' you walk up the stairs on your own. So, I'm bringin' you up.

Buffy felt her cheeks flush. The only sound that broke the silence that followed was Spike's footsteps as he headed up the stairs. 

The first stop he made was her room, where he was thankful the covers had already been pulled back. He laid her down on her bed and gently pulled the covers up around her.

Buffy snuggled into her blankets and listened as Spike told Dawn that the creature was gone, and that she could stop hiding. She knew her sister's response even before it left her mouth.

I'm not hiding! Dawn hissed at him.

Right, sure you're not, Spike agreed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Where's Buffy?

Buffy closed her eyes. She was a goner. He'd tell her sister, who'd tell her mom, and the last thing her mom needed right now was to worry about someone else's head.

Ah, got tired. I think she headed to bed.

Buffy's eyes widened. He hadn't said a word about the injury.

Spike came back in and shut the door behind him. You gonna be all right? he asked, worry still laced in his voice.

Yeah, I'll be okay. Slayer healing and all that. She paused for a second. Why didn't you tell Dawn about she pointed to her head.

He shrugged. Knew you didn't want kid sis worrying anymore then she had to.

Buffy was about to reply when something dawned on her. She frowned. 

Mm hm? he replied, turning towards the door.

Why did you help me?

Stupid question. It was a demon, and I gotta get my hits in somehow.

Not just with the demon. Wrapping my head, bringing me upstairs, not saying a word to my sister, you get the drift.

Spike gulped. Oh crap. Had nothin' else to do, really. Speakin' of things to do, I'll take the critter out of the house and get rid of it for you. He started towards the door again.

She blinked, then began to smile. He was avoiding the question. she said, a warning tone in her voice.

He had had his hand on the doorknobhe sighed. I dunno. Didn't want you to get hurt, is all. He hung his head.

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? You didn't want me to get hurt? she repeated.

He shut his eyes. Wasn't making this easy on him, now was she? Yeah. Just thought you had enough to deal with. Didn't need anything else on top of all your other problems.

He was worried about her problems. He was worried if she got hurt. All in all, he was worried about her. She let the smile spread. He was so cute when he got caughtwait a minute, whoa, whoa, did she just call him cute? Head damage. Yeah, that was it. It was the head damage.

He cringed, waiting for her response. If she couldn't see it now, she was blind. How would he dig himself out of this one? 

Oh. Okay.

Spike blinked. She was just going to dismiss it? Just like that? He turned to look at her, surprise written all over his face. 

She was smiling at him, a smug look on her face. She did know. And she was leaving him a chance to leave it as it was. He nodded, and opened the door.

And Spike?

Okay, maybe she wasn't going to leave it alone. he asked cautiously.

Thank you.

Never before had Buffy ever seen him really smile until that moment. His face lit up, and he turned back to her, his smile wide enough to crack his face.

You're welcome, he said softly, then closed the door behind him. He headed down the stairs to dispose of the demon, with Buffy thoughts running around in his head.  


The End


	43. Fluffy Smashed

Title: Fluffy Smashed

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike grinned as he imagined the look of horror on Buffy's face when he had suggested that they do a little grunt work'. I was talking shop, luv, but if you got other ideas.you, me, cozy little tomb with a view

Buffy quickly glanced over at Xander and Anya, who were listening in to her conversation. She sighed. All right, if you've got a lead on this thing, I'll be right there. She hung up the phone and turned to Xander. 

So, what did Captain Peroxide want? Xander asked, leaning back in his chair.

He said he's got a lead on this ice monster thing. He needs me in the cemetery. I'm gonna head over there and see what he's got. Inside, Buffy was turning scarlet. Grunt work'? What was that supposed to mean? He could be such a pervert when he wanted to. She growled in frustration.

You okay? Xander asked.

Buffy jumped. Me? Fine. Peachy. Couldn't be better.

Before Xander could comment further, she turned and headed towards the door, not bothering to look back. 

Upon reaching the cemetery, she almost growled in frustration again. The cemetery was huge; how was she supposed to know where to go?

As if on cue, Spike appeared behind her. he growled, smirking.

Buffy frowned. Okay, where's the demon? I've gotta get home to Dawn, so can we make this quick?

Spike grinned, and for the first time in a long time, Buffy felt her stomach flip. The grin was full of malice and wickedness. she asked, a little uncertain.

Did some diggin' when you were busy, and I found some interesting bones, he said, walking over to her. Buffy never saw it coming. His hand shot forward, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, shock running through her head. She looked back at him, bewildered, as she tried to stop the world from spinning.

Oh, the pain! The painis gone, he added, his grin growing broader. 

Buffy's eyes widened. What did you do? she demanded, rising to her feet, ready to spring into combat mode.

That's the beauty of it, pet. I didn't do a thing. It's you. See, when you came back, you came back wrong.

Buffy felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. The past few months came rushing back at her, and she couldn't help but think that maybe he was right. But she would never admit it to him. That's not true, she hissed through clenched teeth. Inside, she was trying not to burst into tears. She had a feeling that Spike was out for blood, and now that he could get some, she didn't think he'd hold back.

She was right. Spike smirked and vamped out, then lunged for her. She dodged and crouched low, sweeping his feet out from under him when he landed. He went backwards, but saved himself by flipping. He landed and grinned at her. What's the matter, Slayer? Fraid it's true? Cause it is.

Doesn't matter. I always knew you were just a dog on a leash. The moment the chip disappeared, you'd head out and try to kill the first person you could. Guess I was right.

Spike growled and leapt for her, tackling her to the ground. As she tried to get her legs underneath him, she grabbed his arms and shoved, rolling until she was the one on top. He quickly turned the tables again, and she was flat on her back again, the wind knocked out of her temporarily. She gasped, trying to push him off and get her breath back at the same time.

Inside, her heart was starting to pound. This couldn't be happening. Tears of frustration rose up in her eyes, and she almost cursed. She should've known this would happen. The whole thing about him loving her? She'd finally thought he'd been telling the truth, but she supposed that she had been wrong. Again.

With a cry of rage she tucked her knees up to her and kicked as hard as she could. Spike went flying with a loud, Bloody But she didn't care. At the moment, she had the advantage. And that was all she needed.

She flipped herself onto her feet and with a feeling of bitter grief pulled out a stake. She'd been hoping it would never come to this. Apparently it had. 

She stole a quick glance at Spike and found him getting to his feet slowly. He was at least ten, fifteen feet away. She didn't know she'd had such a powerful kick.

Stake clasped firmly in her hand, she started running just as he steadied himself. She was so intent watching him, she missed the tarp.

She stepped onto the tarp and gasped with surprised as she fell into the newly dug grave, which the tarp had been covering. She landed with a thud' and suddenly her vision was gone. It was harder to breathe, too. She could hardly move

When her vision finally adjusted to the darkness, she gasped with fear as she realized where she was. She was living her worst nightmare.

Again. 

Spike had been more then surprised when the tarp underneath Buffy had given away. He had heard her gasp as she fell, and the bam' that had quickly followed, but then silence had descended.

He waited a few more moments, then shrugged off the worried feelings that were growing. He had decided that he was NOT going to love her, or care about her anymore. His heart, however, had other ideas. Maybe if he acted like he didn't care about her anymore, he could convince himself that he didn't. Yeah, right. 

He'd seen her tears when he had been struggling with her, and it had almost broken his heart. But he had hardened his heart, and had continued fighting her. It was possibly the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Cautiously, he leaned forward and slowly began to approach the hole. If Buffy was laying low, she could spring out and dust him at any given time. 

What, hiding already, Slayer? he shouted, smirking. I haven't even started. Been lookin' forward to this for years. C'mon, Slayer!

He paused, not hearing Buffy. He frowned, confused. he asked, his voice a little lower and not as cruel. He walked over to the hole and glanced inside.

Buffy was nowhere to be seen. The only thing occupying the hole was a wooden coffin. Where had she gone? His eyes widened at the realization. She couldn't be

he yelled. _Oh please, pet, answer me_, he thought. _A curse, a retort, anything, please, just say something!_ he screamed, fully panicked now.

He was about to call out again when he heard a faint noise. Straining to hear, he leaned down towards the ground and picked up the sound of faint, muffled screams. They were coming from the coffin.

Within seconds he was down in the hole, his former cruelty and anger long gone. In their place was concern and love for the missing girl. 

Now that he was even closer, he could hear someone pounding on the lid of the coffin. he yelled again. 

The screams stopped, along with the pounding. came the surprised, muffled reply.

Hold on, luv, I'm gonna get you out, all right? Just hold tight.

Hurry, please! There's not much air in here. I already tried the lock and punching the lid. It won't budge, Buffy said, choking up. She sounded terrified, and every now and then she'd cough. 

Spike started pulling desperately on the lock. From his calculations, she only had about five minutes of air left. With an anguished cry, he jerked his hand back from the lock. It was jammed.

He started punching the lid, but pulled his hand back, surprised. The wood on top of the coffin had cracked, revealing a layer of metal. She was trapped.

Spike felt tears prick the back of his eyes. No. He wasn't going to lose her again. He started punching the lid again with renewed vigor. 

He stopped punching again as he realized that this was his fault. If he hadn't called her to come to the cemetery, she wouldn't be trapped. He'd only asked her to come so he could show her that she wasn't a step above him anymore. That arrogant idea seemed like a petty little deal compared to what was happening now.

If he only hadn't called her, she wouldn't be in the danger she was in now. If she died, it would be all his fault. Just like last time

Spike? SPIKE!!

Spike jumped and wiped away tears. I'm here, luv. I'm here. What's wrong? Besides the obvious, he muttered.

I couldn't hear pounding anymore, so I thought something had happened to you.

No, jus' thinkin'.

Before he could start punching the lid again, however, he hear her say in a small voice, Before I heard your voice calling out to me, I thought you'd left me here.

Spike stopped punching, shock written all over his features. You thought I'd he stammered. He composed himself and felt his anger growing. No! Never! Buffy, I will never leave you. Ever. He grinned, his ferocity abating. You're stuck with me, pet.

He could hear her laugh through the lid. Rats. I guess I am. She paused a moment before she continued. Thank you, she said finally. I'm really glad you came back for 

Spike frowned and leaned forward. Silence.

Buffy? Buffy!!

From inside the coffin, he could hear small gasps. He mentally kicked himself for being so dense and started punching the lid again. She was well beyond her five minutes of air. He shouldn't have dawdled. 

Inside the coffin, Buffy was running out of air. Her vision began to blur as she desperately began clawing at the fabrics on the lid. Her breaths came in labored gasps, and it felt as though someone was piling bricks on her chest.

Outside the coffin, she could heart Spike frantically punching the lid. Every now and then, he'd call her name. She could hear the panic rising in his voice. She would try to respond, but could never manage anything more than a squeak.

She was dying. She knew it. Normally, she'd be happy at the idea, but for some reason the prospect of dying made her claw even harder. She didn't want to give up so easy.

What made it worse was the fact that this was her worst nightmare, and she was living it again. Ever since she'd been brought back, at least once a week she would have the same nightmare: she was back in her coffin, and she knew she was dying. She could barely see, and she could barely move, and in her nightmares, she didn't make it out of the coffin. Instead, she would pull one last jagged breath, then close her eyes and surrender to the darkness of death

NO! No thinking about it, Buffy. Keep clawing. Spike won't leave you. He'll get you out. You'll live. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out

Her energy spent, she fell back onto the bottom of the coffin and began to sob. It was starting to get darker, and she felt utterly helpless. She tried to blink away the darkness that was threatening to envelop her. Her body shook with fear as she fought to stay alive. But it was a losing battle, and she knew it.

She could barely hear Spike anymore, though she could visualize him screaming himself hoarse. She tried to call out to him again, but couldn't force any sound out. She couldn't breathe

Slowly she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness. 

She was giving up. He knew it. he sobbed. BUFFY, PLEASE!! He pounded on the lid with his fists, both bloodied and torn from his efforts. 

he screamed, smashing his hand into the lid and straight through it.

Ignoring the pain in his hands, he frantically began tearing the metal apart. He could see her leather skirt, and as he tore more of the metal away, he finally caught a glimpse of her shirt.

Buffy! Buffy, luv, answer me, please! Buffy!!!

As he continued ripping the metal away, he heard a gasp, then her voice. She inhaled deeply, then launched into a coughing fit.

Spike blinked away tears of relief. I'm here, luv, hold on. He tore away the last of the metal and got his first good look at her.

Her fingers were bruised and bleeding, no doubt from trying to get out. Her face was tearstained and red, and she was gasping for breath.

As gently as he dared, he picked her up and out of the coffin. As soon as she was in his arms, she grabbed the front of his leather duster and clung to it for dear life, whimpering slightly.

Spike felt his heart wrenching. After assuring Buffy that he'd follow her, he pushed her out of the grave. He pulled himself out and glanced over at Buffy, who was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. He walked over and knelt down beside her. 

in a way, it was worse than before. Because of these nightmares I've been having about the night I was brought back. Except, in the nightmares, I don't make it out. I She gulped and her lower lip started to tremble. She didn't need to finish the sentence. He knew what she had been about to say.

I guess it was worse cause I wasgoing, instead of coming, you know? I couldn't breathe, couldn't hear, couldn't seewhat am I saying? I still can't see! She tried to laugh, but it just came out in a choked sob.

Spike could feel his heart break, and was surprised that he couldn't hear it shattering in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest, still crying, as he gently rocked her back and forth, reassuring her with an occasional .

After a few moments had passed and Buffy's sobs had reduced to sniffles, his whispered, I'm sorry, pet.

Buffy sniffled again and sat back, brushing away tears. For what? she asked, confused.

Spike sighed. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in there. You couldaI almost He hung his head, unable to look at her.

He felt her hand under his chin, pulling his head up gently but firmly. Before he could say anything, however, her lips were on his. Not in a crushing kiss, but a soft, butterfly kiss. 

He blinked and stared at her as they parted. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead by now. Again, she added after a few moments with a grin. 

She glanced down and gasped. Oh, jeez, Spike, what happened?

Spike looked down at his hands. Ripped open a coffin, actually, he said, smirking.

She grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. She looked up at him and stopped whatever she had been about to say. Slowly she reached up and gently wiped away a few stray tears on his face, surprise evident on his face.

She smiled softly. Thank you, she said.

He smiled. Any time, pet, you know that. He started to say something, but stopped.

What is it?

He sighed. It's about what I said earlier. Bout you not comin' back right.

She rolled her eyes. Spike, it's ok

No, it's not, he said vehemently. I had some big pride thing goin', and was thinkin' that I'd bring you down a notch. It was mainly all a rouse so I wouldn't love you anymore, he muttered, looking down at his shoes.

Did it work? she asked tentatively.

No! It didn't! I'm still stuck with these feelings, and all I accomplished was hurtin' you, which, by the way, I never meant to happen, he added quickly, looking shamefaced.

Slowly Buffy began to smile. I didn't mean what I said, either, she said.

He looked up at her, a smile starting on his face too. 

His face brightened visibly at that. Well, then, we're good. Right?

she added with extra emphasis.

Spike flexed his fingers and suddenly winced in pain. He glanced over at her fingers, then back up at her. Let's take care of this bloody mess, shall we? he asked.

Buffy nodded, gently taking his hand in hers, and the two headed back to his crypt. 

THE END


	44. Fluffy Dirty Girls

Title: Fluffy Dirty Girls

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike ran as fast as he could after the young woman in front of him. She would glance back every now and then, dismayed that he was still chasing. Spike shook his head and pressed on. She was _not_ getting away.

With a roar he lunged and came down on top of her. She gasped and fell, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. He felt his face slide into vampiric visage as he fought to keep her down.

Suddenly he was thrown to the side, the girl forgotten. He looked up in surprise and found himself staring at a young woman with long, dark, curly hair, and a glare on her face. What's the matter, can't fight me, cause I can fight back?

Spike blinked. You're Faith, he finally said, climbing back onto his feet.

The girl looked a little surprised. Hey, didn't know I was famous, she said, her hands on her hips.

Were expectin' you. I'd recognize that tight-lipped slayer look anywhere.

And I'd recognize those vampire fangs a mile away, Faith said, punching him. He flew back and couldn't catch the next punch in time, but blocked the kick. 

You don't understand, I'm on your side! he yelled, trying to back away from her blows. 

Spike, yeah, I know, she said, curling her fists for another attack.

Spike looked surprised. You know me?

Faith smirked. Yeah, we've met before.

Think I'd remember those fists.

Not exactly, she said, grinning.

Before he could ask what she meant, however, she pulled back her right arm and hit him. Hard. Spike landed on the ground with a resounding _thud_ as Faith prepared to kick.

Faith gasped as her head swung back from an unexpected blow to her right. She turned and shook her head. Hey there, B.

We need to discuss your keen desire to bash up every vamp I care about, Buffy said, leaning down and helping Spike up. You okay?

He winced as he wiped away blood from his lip. You've pulled a meaner punch, he said, frowning at the blood on his fingertips.

Faith swung her hands wildly. Whoa, whoa, hold everything. Vamp you CARE about? He's a vampire!

That's why I said vamp'. And don't start with me, Faith. A lot's happened since you've been gone. To make a long story short, he's on our side. He has a soul, she added.

Oh, like Angel? 

came the resounding answer from Buffy and Spike. Faith arched her eyebrow.

Only in the sense that they're both vampires, and they both have souls, Buffy said.

I'm NOT Peaches Jr., Spike muttered under his breath. He's duller then a table lamp.

Faith shook her head. But he was just attacking that girl! He's

The girl chose this moment to slide into her own vampiric visage. With a growl she lunged for the trio, only to meet the pointy end of Buffy's stake.

She was the bad guy, Buffy said, pocketing her stake.

Faith grumbled. 

Where's Red?

Faith frowned. 

Buffy explained on Spike's behalf. And I was wondering the same thing.

She's at the hospital with another possible Potential.

Spike and Buffy exchanged glances. Buffy turned back to Faith, worry in her green eyes apparent. Okay, on the way home, you're explaining everything. 

--- 

By the time they reached home, Faith had explained about the girl being tossed from the vehicle in front of them, Willow bringing her back to the hospital, and the girl in serious condition.

Buffy bit her lip as they entered the house. She said she'd call?

Willow's already called, Giles' voice said from the living room. The girl has stabilized, and they found I.D. on her. Her name is Shannon, and she had a small piece of paper in her pocket. He walked into the entryway and turned to Buffy. The paper had your name and address on it, Buffy. She's obviously a Potential.

Buffy nodded, not wanting to talk to her former Watcher. Ever since he had aided in Wood's plan to try and kill Spike, Buffy had tried to avoid him, but found it difficult to do in the now cramped house.

An uncomfortable silence followed, and Giles took that as his cue to leave. Buffy sighed and shook her head, then turned to Faith. If there's anything you need, just tell me, she said, then headed upstairs.

Faith turned to Spike. Wow, and here I thought me coming back wouldn't make things awkward, she said sarcastically.

Spike smirked. Not you. There's been a row between those two for couple of days now. It's my fault they're split like they are, he added, looking down at his shoes. 

Faith frowned. What'd you do? She was still trying to get over the fact that he looked like he felt bad about it.

He was in on a plot to get rid of me, for Buffy's good, he said, not looking up. Buffy doesn't like to get bossed. That's her job, he added, a slight smile playing on his face.

Faith chuckled. Got it in one. And I'm pretty sure since she said she cared about you, she wasn't pleased that he tried.

She was pissed, Spike agreed.

Do you care about her?

I love her, with all my heart, he said softly. Faith was sure that if he could have, he would have blushed.

So, you two are an item?

NO! Nononono, Spike said quickly, his eyes widening. Never. She'd never even consider it. We're friends, he added a little softer. He looked saddened by his own words. Just friends now.

He cleared his throat before she could ask anymore questions. Best go see bout Buffy, he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Faith shook her head. What was it with B and her choice of men? 

--- 

  
Upstairs, Buffy lay curled up on the floor of her room. She had heard everything that Faith and Spike had said, and smiled slightly when Spike had said he loved her. But his next words had cut through her. _She'd never even consider it_. Was she as cruel as that? Was she that terrible? It sounded like she didn't even care about him. 

She cared about him, yes. And he obviously felt the same way towards her, plus a little more. But did she?

There was a soft tap on her door, and the next moment, she saw light seep in from the open door. Spike called softly.

Buffy said nothing, but closed her eyes. He couldn't see her at the moment; she was on the opposite side of the bed.

She could feel him coming around the bed now, and felt his cool hand on her shoulder. 

Buffy opened her eyes and found Spike kneeling next to her, a concerned look on his face. You all right, luv?

She sat up and shook her head. I justI've got this feeling that we're gonna lose, she said quietly. We're losing girls we didn't even know we had. If Willow thinks that we need Faith, then that means we need to be up to full power, which we're not. A lot of memories with Faith, and not all of them good.

Spike took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We'll make it through. Hey, if we can take down a Hell-God, even one as dumb as Glory, then we can take this one, too.

Buffy smiled. Her being dumb made her easy.

Haven't you heard that dumb people are dangerous?

Buffy laughed at that. Spike grinned. There, I did my job. I made you laugh.

Buffy turned to Spike and smiled. Thank you, she said, then sighed. Suppose I have to face the cavalry, huh?

Nah, they're at Harris' for tonight, member? They'll be back for breakfast tomorrow, though.

Kennedy's still here.

Red's request, if I member correctly. They exchanged an amused _expression, knowing full well about Willow's relationship with the headstrong Potential.

From downstairs, there was a bang' as someone dropped something, then Faith's voice drifted upstairs. Hey there, Pint-sized. Haven't seen you in a long time.

Hello, Faith. Try to kill my sister as of late? 

Buffy's eyes widened as she detected the threat in her sister's voice. As fast as she could, she ran downstairs, prepared to avert another war.

Spike smiled, as he thought of Buffy's look of shock at her sister's words. A Kodak moment, if there ever was one. His smile quickly disappeared, however, as he thought back to Buffy's words. For some reason, he didn't think that they would make it, despite what he'd told Buffy. 

--- 

At 8 o'clock sharp the Potentials were back in the Summers' home, surprised at the sight of Faith. They quickly retreated to the kitchen for breakfast and gossip. Buffy headed off to work, and Spike hid downstairs. He missed the peace of last night. He sighed, wishing he could have a cigarette.

Someone must have heard his wish. The basement door was flung open, and Faith bounded down the stairs, taking a seat on the second to last stair. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, then began digging in her pocket for her lighter.

Gets a bit noisy up there, but you get used to it after a bit.

Faith started, then rolled her eyes. See you came up with the idea long before I did, she said, pulling out her cigarette and lighting it.

Got a second?

Faith grinned and handed the lighted one to Spike. He nodded his thanks as Faith lit another, then took a seat opposite Spike. How do you stand it? she asked. And who's the blonde kid with an overactive imagination?

Spike grinned. Standin' it's easy. Just remember that they're here for protection, and every now and then Harris or the Watcher will take em away for a bit. As for the boy, that'd be Andrew. He's harder then all the girls combined. He had a videotape for awhile, but I think Buffy busted it. 

I think the last thing he said before I headed down was that I had succumbed to the dark side', she said in a deep voice.

Spike laughed and shook his head. Can't help ya there, pet. Now, about me meetin' you before

Faith blinked, then smiled seductively. She rose and took a seat next to Spike, not noticing when he shifted the opposite way. I was kinda in a different body, she said softly.

Spike frowned, then nodded as realization hit him. Ah, the body switch. Buffy told me bout it.

Faith grinned. Then I take it you know which was me and which was Buffy?

Spike nodded again. Yeah, I knew there was somethin' off bout her that night. I remember what you said.

Really? I'm flattered. She glanced over and smirked. So, what's with the chains? Pretty interesting.

It's not like it looks, Spike said quickly, not liking where this was going.

Before Faith could say anything, however, Buffy came down the stairs, her _expression cloudy. She looked up and grinned. Good to see you two are getting along, she said. Getting along as in Faith not staking Spike, she added, stepping into the basement.

Nope, we were getting along great, Faith said, smiling her seductive smile again. Buffy glanced over at Spike, who was shirtless, then back at Faith, and then the tiny space between them. She felt a pang of jealousy sweep her, and she curled her right fist. 

Buffy said as quietly as she could. Good to see. The look on Spike's face told her that he had picked up on her jealousy, and was confused by it. He looked at Faith, and his eyes widened.

he started, but never finished.

Buffy? Willow just called. Shannon's awake, Dawn called from the top of the stairs.

Buffy nodded and hastily headed back upstairs, not wanting to look at Spike again. She'd lost any chance she might have had with him, she knew that. And Spike wasn't just hers, and maybe never had been. She should be pleased that he'd moved on. She certainly had moved on, right? So why was she feeling jealous and saddened because of what she'd just seen? She fought over her emotions that were raging inside of her and headed for the door.

Xander intercepted her just as she had her hand on the doorknob. She could hear someone quickly dashing up the basement stairs, and hoped that whatever Xander had to say was quick. She didn't want to face Spike at the moment, not with these feelings.

Why aren't you at work today, Buff? Xander asked as Spike and Faith stepped into the kitchen. Spike stopped in mid-step and looked at Buffy, a frown on his face.

Buffy looked down at her hands as she fought to find words in her head. I just, you know, decided to cut back on hours, she blurted out, trying not to look like she was lying. She was usually better at this sort of thing. You know, with everything that's been going on, I thought that I should be training with the girls more often and dealing with the crisis' in my own house. The last thing she needed was for anyone to start worrying because she didn't have a job now. Robin had said she would be compensated for a week or two, but that was it. 

Xander didn't look like he was buying it. Buffy, what's going

I've gotta see what's up with Shannon, she said, hurrying out the door. Just as she closed the door behind her, she caught a glimpse of Spike's face. He was staring at her, a questioning look on his face. He'd figure it out, and so would Xander. Dawn would tell them about it, when they thought to ask her, but by that time, she would be at the hospital. Maybe they'd forget. 

--- 

Buffy sighed as she opened the door to the house, letting Willow in first. Who was this Caleb, and what did he have? A Potential, a weapon, or her sweater? Shannon had been very vague, and who could blame the poor girl? She was probably trying to forget the whole incident. She rubbed her forehead as she fought the oncoming headache. Time for General Buffy, not Hurting Buffy.

She'd barely made two steps into the house when Xander and Spike came at her on both sides. Xander looked at Spike, and Spike nodded. Oh good. They'd decided to team up on her. This should be fun.

Buffy, we need to talk, Xander started, but Buffy waved her hand, cutting him off.

Yeah, we do. Willow, get everyone in the living room. Time for a group huddle.

I take it the hospital didn't go too good? Xander said, forgetting about the earlier conversation. Spike started to say something, but changed his mind, and headed into the room after Xander.

No. We seem to have another problem. One that might prove a hazard. Buffy stopped near the couch as everyone began to mill into the living room.

All right, guys, here's the latest scoop: it seems we have a new guy in town by the name of Caleb, sporting as a preacher. He says he has something of mine. From what I can tell, he knows who I am, he knows who you all are, and he's not on our side.

A ripple of gasps came from the Potentials, but Buffy wasn't finished. We have no idea where he's set up base, so I'll scout it out. The rest of you are to remain here. When I come back, we can all gear up and head out.

Another wave of astonishment and gasps went through the girls, though the Scoobies seemed more into the idea. Buffy gulped. They weren't going to make this next part easy on her

The girls began to whisper amongst themselves, scared of the battle to come. Buffy sighed. I don't like this idea anymore then any of you. She paused, then said, Which is why I've decided that I'll go alone.

There was a moment of silence, and then EVERYONE was talking at the same time. Giles objected loudly to this proposition, Dawn said she wanted in on the action, Faith made sarcastic comments on everything, while the girls began fighting with Willow and Xander, who were against Buffy going by herself. Buffy sighed again. The noise was getting to her head, and she really didn't want to have to fight with a headache.

The only one who didn't say anything was Spike. Buffy was surprised about this. She had expected him to disagree the loudest. But there he was, leaning against the wall, staring down at his shoes.

When the arguing reached the point of yelling, Spike stepped forward and grabbed Buffy's arm, dragging her into the kitchen. Buffy didn't even have time to protest.

You're not scouting alone, and you're bloody not fighting alone, he said quietly, though there was a spark of anger in his tone.

Buffy raised her chin defiantly. I am and I will. Now if you'll excuse me

She started forward, but gasped as he grabbed her arm and shoved her back into the counter. What part of not alone' didn't you understand? he demanded.

Spike, I'm not endangering anyone's lives over this. You didn't see what he did to her. She Buffy gulped and shook away the images. It was bad. And I can't even begin to think about what he would do if he got a hold of any of you guys.

Spike's gaze softened. I know you're worried, luv, but so are we. From the look on your face and Red's, I knew it wasn't good. If it's as bad as you say, I'm not bout to let you go off and let him do it to you.

Buffy stood, speechless. She hadn't thought about it from that perspective. she finally said. If you want to so bad, you can scout with me.

Spike's face lit up with a triumphant grin, which quickly disappeared as she said, But you're not fighting with me.

What?!? Why not?

Because I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm fighting, that's why! I don't want to lose you, she added softly.

Spike blinked, shock written all over his face. I don't want to lose you either, pet. Just let me go with you, he pleaded.

Before Buffy could say no, he added quickly, Just think on it. Promise me that much.

Buffy sighed in defeat. Fine, I'll think on it.

For more then 5 minutes.

Demanding, aren't we? Nevertheless, she grinned.

Just then, Xander, followed by the other Scoobies and the Potentials, walked in. We have a deal, Xander said, as the girls behind him wrung their hands in nervousness. 

And what would this deal' be? Buffy asked, though she pretty much knew what it was.

We go with you to fight. But, Xander said, cutting her objections off, You can go in alone. We'll wait outside, and await your signal.

My signal?

We thought shouting or yelling would do the trick, Willow said.

What does our leader say? Xander asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

Buffy frowned and pondered it for a moment. Spike and I are going to scout it out first, she said. While we're out, I'll think about it. Get yourselves ready, cause when I come back, I'm not waiting up for anyone, if I decide you guys can come. If not, I'm dumping Spike off with you guys and going alone. Clear?

The Scoobies nodded unhappily, though hope flickered on their faces. Spike, meanwhile, clenched his fists, trying not to show how distraught he was over the fact of her going alone. What was she thinking?

C'mon, Spike, let's go, Buffy said, breaking through Spike's thoughts. He nodded and grabbed a small axe, just in case, and followed her out the door. 

--- 

They'd been out for no more then 5 minutes when they'd spotted a Bringer. Instead of attacking them, however, he simply turned and walked away. They followed, being as quiet and cautious as possible.

10 minutes later, they were still following him, and decided to risk talking. He was ahead of them by about 50 feet anyway, and obviously knew they were there.

So, you gonna let us tag along, like good little puppies? Spike asked. We won't bite unless you ask us to.

Buffy rolled her eyes. You sound like Gollum, and not like you're talking about the group. I decided before we even left the house. You guys can come and wait outside ofwherever we'll be going, and if I need help, you guys can come and give some.

Fair enough, Spike said, nodding towards the Bringer as he headed into the woods. He knows we're behind him, right? I mean, if he didn't, he'd have to be blind or somethin'.

Buffy gave him a look. Spike grinned. Sorry, been wantin' to say it for awhile.

Buffy shook her head, but smiled despite herself.

There was a few moments silence before Spike asked, 'Bout earlier this mornin'

Buffy groaned. I KNEW you'd get back on that. Dawn told you, so can we just forget about it? she asked hopefully.

No, she didn't, and not bloody likely.

She sighed. Fine. I got fired, okay? Happy now?

You got fired? Why?

Wood said that I need to spend time with the girls, and besides, half the school's not showing up for classes anymore, so I really would do nothing except sit at a desk all day and dowell, nothing, when I could be helping the girls.

Buffy looked over at Spike. He looked despondent, and his eyes were cast to his shoes again. It's not about what happened with you, she said quietly.

Spike looked up at her. You sure bout that? Was anyone else fired?

I didn't bother to ask, she said, but she was suddenly doubting herself. What if Spike was right?

He saw the look of doubt cross her face and sighed. See? Told you I was right.

No, Spike, it wasn't about you, I promise.

Then what'd you tell him fore you got home that night?

Buffy looked down at the ground as Spike snorted. Gotcha again. You can't answer it cause you know I'm right.

Buffy stepped in front of Spike, causing him to halt. No, you're not. I didn't get fired because I wouldn't let Wood kill you.

And what if I did get you fired? he asked softly.

She took his hand in hers, then looked back up at him. Then I got fired because I wouldn't let him hurt someone I care about a lot. I'd have done it for any of my other friends, and you're no different.

Spike looked shocked for a moment, then began to smile. Thank you, he said softly.

You're welcome. Now, Iwait. What's that?

Their voices were immediately dropped to hushed whispers as they watched the Bringer approach an old building in a clearing in the woods.

What is that place?

Looks like an old vineyard. Best get back to the troops; think we found our enemy base.

Then let's go, Buffy said, turning back as two more Bringers walked towards the building. 

--- 

When they reached home, they found everyone either pacing or sitting, nervous. Their eyes darted to the door with relief as Buffy and Spike came back in. From what Buffy could see, they were all armed to the teeth and ready to fight, if she said they could. She was briefly reminded of children awaiting their mother's word to see if they could go out and play. She almost giggled at the thought.

Though everyone noticed, no one commented that Buffy and Spike were holding hands. They'd never let go since she'd taken his hand into hers back in the woods.

Willow smiled at the two and was grateful that Giles was upstairs getting ready. He would have lunged on the two at once, and she didn't think that that was what Buffy needed now: another case of nerves.

Buffy looked around at everyone, then sighed. You can come, she said, which erupted in a cheer from the Scoobies. She gave them a look of amusement, as they quickly stopped and cleared their throats, their faces turning red with embarrassment. 

We were, uh, just happy to be going to see you fight! Poetry in motion, right Spike? Xander asked, his eyes pleading for Spike to help him out.

Yeah, poetry in motion, Spike agreed, grinning as Xander breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Buffy headed over to the wall with the chest as Dawn hurriedly said, We, uh, kinda drained the chest. I even had to get some weapons from upstairs, so there's no weapons in

Buffy pulled up the lid, and pulled away a panel from the lid. Held firmly onto the lid of the chest was a beautiful broadsword. She pulled it out and swung it twice to get the feel of it, then closed the chest.

Oh. Forgot about that one, Dawn said, grinning.

Buffy smiled, then turned back to her troops. Everyone ready? she asked as Giles came down the stairs.

They nodded, and followed her out the door. 

--- 

When they reached the vineyard, Willow frowned. I don't like this place. It looks too tiny for you to actually fight.

It'll be big enough for me and just me, Buffy said, emphasizing the last part. You guys are my safety net. If anything comes out, don't let it get away. If you hear my signal, come in, but cautiously. Got it? All right, she said, in response to heads nodding. I'm goin' in.

Buffy, wait.

Buffy turned, ready to argue with him. Spike, I told you, I'm going

Alone, I know. After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Be careful, luv, he whispered.

Buffy nodded, as all her confusing feeling came rushing back at her. She couldn't fight those and this Caleb guy at the same time! _Spike, Spike, Spike, you never make things easy for me, do you?_ she thought.

Noticing the glare on Giles face, she said nothing, but turned and headed into the vineyard.

Upon entering, she found a set of stairs heading down, and a door that proved locked. She decided to take the stairs. She crept down as quietly as she could, her fingers tightening around the hilt of the sword.

When she stepped onto the dirt floor, she found herself in a dimly lit room with barrels of wine everywhere. All in all, the place looked deserted.

She heard a shuffling of feet behind her, and she swung around, hitting the Bringer before he hit her. Two more came at her from the sides, and she dispatched of those just as quickly.

Well, well, I do declare, you are a wondrously powerful maiden. A true warrior for what you believe is righteous, a Southern accent said from behind her.

She whirled around and found herself staring at a young man, no more then thirty, dressed in black, with a white collar. His sandy hair was parted neatly down the middle, and his smile was gentle, yet cold and cruel.

Lemme guessCaleb, right?

But the man said nothing. Instead, he stared at her, taking in her appearance. He started forward two steps, and Buffy took two back.

Yes, I'm Caleb, he finally said, after going forward another step, only to have her retreat back one as well. And you're her. The slayer. Full of power and grace beyond my imaginings. You're a beauty, sweetheart.

Buffy felt shivers run up and down her spine, usually an indication of something bad coming. She wanted to shout so badly; she knew they'd come running at the sound of her voice. She could practically taste the words on her tongue. She didn't like Caleb, and he was starting to make her stomach flip. He was full of power, she could see that plainly enough, but though he wore the outfit of the good reverend, she knew he was evil. She suddenly wanted Spike by her side. Maybe she shouldn't have come in alone.

_Scream, shout, they'll come, he'll come! Spike will protect you, and you know it. He won't let Caleb take another step towards you_, her mind screamed. But she couldn't put her friends in that kind of danger. 

Caleb took advantage of her mind wanderings and snapped his fingers. Bringers from every side came at her, and she couldn't see an end to them. Oh crap. 

--- 

Outside, another fight had started, but it was verbal. As soon as Buffy had left, Giles had started in on Spike about kissing her.

Give it up, Spike, you'll never have a chance with her! You don't understand how much she's been hurt in the past. You're keeping her from realizing her full potential!

S'not true! If she wants me to leave, then fine, let her tell me herself! In fact, if I recall correctly, I offered to leave, on account of what the First had said, bout it not bein' done with me yet. She said NO. She said she wanted me here that she wasn't ready for me to leave yet. So I'm not leavin' her like every other man in her life, besides Harris and me, has!

Giles' eyes widened in fury, and he would have lunged at the vamp if Xander hadn't grabbed him. Okay, G-man, chill. The last thing we need to do is go in already looking like we came out of World War 3. Inside, though, he was proud of the fact that he'd been included in the I haven't left Buffy club. Even if the president of the club happened to be Spike.

Spike shot Xander a grateful look, as one of the girls piped up. Excuse me, but it's been awhile since she went in. Should we be worried about her?

Xander shook his head. Nah, Buffy's a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself. He half directed the speech to Giles, hoping that he knew that he was also referring to Buffy and Spike.

Giles either didn't catch it or ignored him. Yes, Buffy can take care of herself. It takes an awful lot to bring her down.

Doesn't take crap from nobody. Don't matter what you do, she won't give up, Spike said, smiling. Though he wouldn't say anything, he was worried about her. She had been gone for awhile now, and they'd heard nothing, not even a sword clanging from the vineyard. He knew he was just being worried for no good reason.

He hoped. 

--- 

Inside, Buffy had taken out two dozen Bringers, and the numbers were just starting to dwindle. That was good as far as Buffy was concerned, because she was starting to tire out. She needed a break to catch her breath, but was pretty sure that they wouldn't allow her one.

With a growl she disposed of the last one and looked around, puzzled. Caleb was gone.

Buffy started to shiver, despite herself. This guy was a major lunatic, and was creeping her out. Get a grip, Buff! Stay strong. You've got troops out there waiting for you. You can do this.

Suddenly she was swung around violently. She pulled up her sword, but it was knocked from her hands. Caleb grinned wildly before pulling his arm back and hitting her.

Buffy went flying into the opposite wall, and tried to stand, with little success. It didn't matter, though: Caleb pulled her to her feet and dealt her another bone crushing blow.

Buffy gasped in pain as she hit a keg of wine. How did he get so much power? This wasn't possible! 

Two more blows left her down on the ground in a crumpled heap, dazed. She shook her head and winced as pain exploded in her skull. 

She looked up and found Caleb fingering a ring on his right hand. Buffy tried to stay conscious as he pulled out a lighter and calmly held the flickering flame to his ring.

Buffy's thoughts raced back to earlier that day, when she'd seen a mark on Shannon's neck. She said he'd pressed a ring into herBuffy looked up in horror as the ring began to glow from the heat, then did the only thing she could do at that moment.

She screamed. 

--- 

Spike had just finished saying that it took a lot to bring Buffy to her knees when they heard the shrill scream coming from the vineyard. The girls gasped and backed away nervously, while the Scoobies listened in horror.

Within seconds Spike was running as fast as he could for the door, the Scoobies and the Potentials right behind him. The scream continued, and they used that as their guide, and within seconds found themselves in the basement.

Buffy lay crumpled in a heap on the floor, bloody and bruised, and screaming her lungs out, as she watched a young man in front of her in terror as he heated a small ring on his finger. The young man was dressed in clerical clothes, and they could only assume that this was Caleb. He looked easy enough.

Except, of course, that he'd taken the slayer that Spike loved and admired and crushed her within minutes. 

Spike could feel his vampiric visage slide into place as Caleb grew tired of Buffy's screaming, and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her off the floor. She gasped for air and clawed desperately at his hand, while he brought his red-hot ring forward to her neck.

He never got a step closer. With a feral roar Spike leaped and pulled Caleb's arm back. Sorry, good sir, but you don't get any closer. He pulled Caleb's arm back further, and was rewarded with a snap as his bone cracked.

Caleb hissed in surprise and dropped Buffy, where she lay gasping for breath. He backhanded Spike, and lunged for Buffy again, only to be pulled back by a chain around his throat. The Scoobies were here, ready to help.

Spike knelt beside Buffy, trying to assess her injuries. You all right, luv?

Buffy began to close her eyes, but Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, startling her into waking.

Gotta stay with me, luv, he whispered. She nodded.

Did a number on me, she replied, sounding dazed.

Yeah, got that one, he said, pulling her to her feet.

She started to sway and grabbed a hold on Spike's arm before shaking her head. She blinked a few more times, then leaned down and picked up her sword. You sure? Spike asked.

Yeah, I'm sure, she said grimly, starting forward. The scene before her was chaos.

Potentials were being batted left and right, but as far as she could tell, they were all still alive. For now.

Swinging her sword once, she started forward, with Spike by her side. It felt a lot better to have him with her, and she could feel her confidence growing.

It was either that, or the fact that she was pissed and wanted payback.

Either way, she found herself in the midst of an intense battle. The Potentials were still fighting as best they could, but they were slowing down, along with the Scoobies. Suddenly Caleb grabbed Xander, who was the biggest threat, and threw him into a keg of wine.

Before he could bounce back, Xander found himself being pinned down by a mad looking Caleb, who brought the still hot ring down towards Xander's face.

That the best you can do? A little ring? Me, I'd rather have an axe any day, Spike said, kicking Caleb away from Xander. Spike turned to Xander and smirked. You saved my life, I save yours, Spike said, earning a grin from Xander, along with a .

Don't mention it, Spike said, heading after Caleb. But Caleb was faster then Spike had anticipated. With a hiss Caleb leapt forward, knocking Spike backwards, into another keg of wine. Caleb began to deal blow after blow on Spike, leaving Spike too stunned to fight back.

With a cry of rage Caleb was tossed off of Spike, and found himself face to face with an extremely furious looking Slayer. You don't lay a hand on him, do you hear me? she said through clenched teeth.

Caleb launched another attack on Buffy, only this time, she was ready. She blocked the blows she could and took the ones she couldn't, all the while attacking viciously on her own campaign.

Finally Buffy managed to send Caleb sprawling. As he went down, he swung his legs out, bringing Buffy down with him. She hit the ground, hard, and gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

Caleb grabbed her sword from her limp fingers and pulled it over his head, ready to stab.

The sword fell to the ground, harming no one. Caleb turned, surprised, and found himself staring into the face of a raging vampire. No one touches my slayer, got it? He pulled the axe out of Caleb's chest and watched as he fell to the ground, dead.

He quickly dropped the axe and hurried over to Buffy. You okay? he asked, worried.

Buffy nodded. And you? she asked, as he pulled her to her feet.

He shrugged. Had better. He was a nasty one.

Buffy frowned. Where's everybody else?

They turned and found Dawn stabbing a Bringer. As it fell at her feet, they saw several various Bringers strewn around the room, and Buffy knew that they weren't the ones she'd fought.

Willow smiled sheepishly. Sorry we weren't more help, but they kinda launched a raid on every flank.

Buffy nodded. It's okay. We took care of him, she said, turning back and looking at the lifeless body of Caleb. 

She pulled a few girls to their feet, then headed up the stairs, everyone quickly following. No one wanted to stay down there any longer then possible.

  
--- 

Upon reaching home, the girls fell onto any chair that they could find. Xander and Willow brought ice packs to those that needed them and saw to other injuries. Buffy quietly slipped out the back door and sat down on the porch, groaning as every bruise she'd acquired that night came screaming at her. They'd be mostly gone by morning, but she'd still hurt.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found herself staring at an ice pack. She looked up at Spike and grinned. How'd you find one of these? I went for one and they were all gone, she said, taking the ice pack and placed it on her ribs, wincing as she felt the damage Caleb's kicks had done.

Spike returned her grin and took a seat next to her. I was the first one in the house, member? Grabbed it before Harris got in. 

The thought is greatly appreciated.

Just as she was about to move the ice pack to her leg, she saw Spike pull a First Aid kit out and start removing bandages. she started, but got no further.

Forget it, slayer, you're still bleeding.

I'm fine! she protested as he started forward with a cleansing cloth.

Quit being such a baby! he laughed as she scooted away.

I'm not being a baby, I told you that I was fine!

Spike said in a warning tone.

She growled in frustration, then sighed. 

Gently he cleaned the wound, as Buffy bit her lip. She grimaced as the medicine was applied to her forehead, and thought back to earlier that evening. Caleb really had done a number on her.

Spike finished as quickly as he could, then began applying the bandage. Silence descended between the two until Buffy cleared her throat. Thank you, she said softly. For saving me. She sighed. The moment he started talking, I considered calling you guys down. I knew he was trouble, but I thought I could handle it. Guess not, she mumbled, looking down.

Hey, what's done is done. You weren't expectin' such a powerful attack, or you would've been fine. Sides, I got to leap in and be the hero this way, he added with a smirk.

She laughed softly. Yeah, you got to be the hero. You saved me, then Xander, then me again. She began to grin wickedly as she added, I suppose you couldn't let your slayer' get hurt, huh?

Oh, um, yeah, couldn't let you get hurt, and, um Spike stuttered. She laughed at the _expression on his face. He really was adorable when he got caught. Her tumultuous feelings came rushing back at her. She was going to have to decide what to do with them, or they'd drive her crazy.

Spike, meanwhile, had given up stuttering and sighed. Yeah, I said my slayer', but I was just got caught up in the heat of battle and whatnot, and the bloke was railin' on you hard, and he was gonna

She cut his ramblings off with a kiss. Spike's eyes widened in surprise before he responded, gently brushing his lips with hers.

She pulled away and smiled. So, I'd never think about it, huh?

He gaped at her as she began to giggle. Laying on the floor does give one the advantages of hearing everything downstairs, she said, as he started to chuckle.

Shoulda known, he said, shaking his head. Then he paused, and gazed at her with a hopeful _expression. You'd think about it?

I already have, she said. And I made my decision, back at the vineyard. When Caleb was fighting you? I knew it, right then and there. I love you. She took his hand in hers, and smiled up at him.

At first, he was too shocked to say anything. Then he began to smile, until he was beaming with joy. I love you, too, pet, he managed to whisper, before he leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the world disappeared, as they retreated to their own world. For now, everything was perfect. 

THE END 


	45. Fluffy As You Were

Title: Fluffy As You Were

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

how long have you and Riley been married? Buffy said as she absently swung her stake, trying to ignore the tension between her and Sam. Ever since Riley had swooped in, unexpectedly, and asked for her help, her night had become a lot more complicated. She'd been feeling great, and almost thought she was going to kiss him, until a female voice had broken in, asking what she had been doing with her husband.

Things had gone downhill from there.

The woman was Sam, someone Riley had met in South America, or somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. Buffy didn't remember exactly, nor did she care. What made her upset was that Riley hadn't told her. He'd acted like he wanted to give them another shot, to talk things out with her. 

He had at least had the decency to look embarrassed, as she had been. Then, in those few moments, she had wanted nothing but Spike by her side. It would've felt good to see the shocked look on their faces if she kissed him. She remembered having one on her face when Riley had kissed Sam.

Nine months now.

was all Buffy could manage. _Nine months? You would've thought that that would mean something to Riley. Enough to tell me! She thought bitterly_. How long were you engaged? she said, trying not to let her emotions creep into her voice.

Sam smiled, lost in memory. Just two months, that's all. It seems awful short, doesn't it?

Buffy tried to keep her face straight as she did the math. Sam had said that Riley had been over Buffy for awhile before he and Sam got engaged. 9 plus 2that was 11 months.

Buffy could feel her heart stop. Over a year together of joyous memories, heartache, and other things, and he had completely gotten over her within less then a month? Her vision began to blur as tears stung her eyes.

You've been a little quiet; is everything all right?

Buffy looked the other way, pretending to search for something, as she tried to wipe the tears away without Sam seeing. Yep. Just looking for the landmark. There's this guy I know, and he can help us. But I should probably go alone. He's pretty skittish, but he knows me, so it'll be okay.

Sam nodded eagerly. Got it, commander. We'll converge back at the meeting spot. With that, she turned and hurried off to join Riley and the rest of the team.

Buffy, meanwhile, was running as fast as she could towards a familiar crypt and the one who could help her, in more ways then one. 

Spike was sitting atop the sarcophagus when she flung the door open. Ah, didn't spect to see you so soon, pet. Didn't think Dawn would be tucked away in her bed this early

Tell me you love me, Buffy said, cutting him off. The tears she had forced back were now making their way silently down her cheeks.

Spike stopped in mid-sentence, shock written all over his features. He watched, surprised, as tears began to roll down her face. I lo he started, but Buffy cut him off again.

Tell me you want me. Tell me I'm wonderful, beautiful, smart, and that any guy would be lucky to have me, she managed to choke out, before falling to her knees, crying. To make it short, she whispered, her voice trembling, Just tell me lies.

For a few moments, there was silence in the crypt, besides for the occasional sniffle coming from Buffy's direction. Spike blinked, then slowly got down on his knees, reaching for the huddled slayer. 

He rocked back onto his toes and placed his finger underneath her chin, bringing her head up to look him in the eye.

She blinked and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Spike swallowed. You are wonderful, beautiful, smart, and any guy'd be lucky to have you. 

Buffy looked down at the ground. This is what she'd wanted him to say, wasn't it? Then why was it only making her feel worse? 

Seeing the dejected look on her face, he quickly continued. I love you, and I want you. He pulled her head up again, then added softly, And I was never good at lyin'.

Letting out a choked sob, she leaned into his open arms, and cried into his shirt as he rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort.

After she'd calmed down slightly, he dared to ask the question: What happened, luv?

Thoughts of Riley kissing Sam flashed through her head, and Buffy couldn't answer. Instead, she merely whimpered and buried herself deeper into his shirt.

Spike could feel anger coursing through his veins. Whoever had put her through this much pain was going to suffer Who did this? he asked in a soft tone, though there was a hint of anger in his tone.

Buffy sniffled, not releasing her hold on Spike's shirt. she stuttered. She hated feeling helpless and insecure, but she had to admit, it was nice for someone to be so concerned about her. 

Spike couldn't help the grin that began to spread across his face. Oh, I'll enjoy poundin' him, he said. Been wantin' to, ever since he walked out on you last year.

Buffy looked up at him and sat back, wiping her eyes. No pounding, she said seriously. Then she began to smile. I get the honors.

Spike grinned broadly. That's my girl, he said. But I'd really like to know why we're gonna pound him. And yeah, I'm gettin' a hit in, he said, cutting off her objections.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Okay, okay. A few hits, all yours. She looked down at her hands. But you don't touch his wife, she said softly, looking back up at him.

He was confused for a few seconds, until it finally hit what she was trying to tell him. he stammered. Cap'n Cardboard's got a wife? He hasn't even been gone a year, and he's Spike broke off, watching her face fall. All right, lemme hear it all, he ordered, sitting back.

She sighed. Riley showed up at work today, asking for my help with something big. A demon, actually. We tracked it and followed it all over town, and then I took it out. That's when Sam made her entrance. She and Riley have been married for about nine months now. She said they were engaged for two months, and he was over me for a long time before he asked her to marry him.

She could see Spike frown as he quickly added the months up. He stopped, blinked, then slowly turned and stared at Buffy. _Less then a month_? he practically roared. You're tryin' to tell me that he was over you in less then a month?! After everything you two shared, he forgot bout you and

Buffy didn't realize that she'd yelled until the word came out louder and harsher then she'd expected. Please, stop, she said softer, burying her face in her hands.

Within seconds he was by her side again, wrapping his arms around her, murmuring apologies as he rocked her in his arms. She let the second batch of tears fall as she leaned against Spike, not wanting the moment to end.

I'm sorry, luv. Just can't believe that he'd forget such a wonderful woman like you. Sure I can't pound him for ya? 

Buffy laughed, despite her tears. Yes, I'm sure. That would be unreasonable.

startin' to sound like your Watcher.

Buffy smiled. And we don't want that. She mock shuddered at the thought.

Spike laughed and sat back, holding her at arm length. You gonna be okay, luv? he asked, his _expression worried again.

Buffy nodded. I'm not right now, but I will be. Besides, this is only one problem out of two.

The entire reason Riley's back is based on it. He says he's tracking some demon called the Doctor, or something. And this demon has some eggs that could prove hazardous.

Spike's eyes widened, before he looked down. Buffy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. You know this guy? she asked.

He looked up at her, slightly surprised. Thought you'd figure it was me, he said softly.

Is it?

But you obviously know something.

Spike sighed. Told ya I was never good at lyin', he said, smiling ruefully at her. Yeah, I know bout him and his eggs. I wasn't gonna tell you bout them; kinda figured you had enough goin' on without more problems.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. You knew about this whole thing, and didn't tell me? Why? Spike, my job is to Her mouth fell open as he looked down at the floor, ashamed. Tell me you aren't in on this, she said slowly, her voice shaky and unsure.

I am and I'm not, he said, running his hands through his hair. It's a long story, startin' with a demon comin' to town, needin' somewhere to hide the eggs. He found me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

Buffy frowned. What was the offer?

Spike looked around at everything but her. 

Buffy felt her anger rising. she started in a warning tone.

He sighed. The offer was a protection spell for a buildin'.

You wanted a protection spell on your crypt, so you let him

Not my crypt. If vampires could blush, she knew he would have. 

What? Then what was it for?

Buffy blinked and stared at him. He was serious. 

He said he would put a protection spell round your house and everyone inside it so nothin' nasty could get in.

For a moment, Buffy was speechless. He'd done something he obviously knew was wrong to protect her. She looked up at him and almost laughed. He sat back on his heels, twiddling his thumbs, looking ready to bolt any second.

She cupped her hands around his face and smiled at his bewildered look. Thank you. Although, she said, smiling, Next time you want to be helpful? Consult me first. 

He smirked. I'll member that. His eyes caught hers, and for a few seconds, the world stopped moving. He slowly leaned down, and Buffy could feel her heart begin to race as he caught her lips with his. The soft, gentle brush became more passionate as Buffy closed her eyes, wishing the moment could last forever: him, his lips on hers, and no worries.

The moment lasted for less then a few minutes, however, before the door was slammed open. Buffy, I think we have a lead on who

Riley's voice stopped as he caught sight of Buffy and Spike kissing passionately, their hands wrapped around the other.

With a feral roar, Riley pulled the two apart and slammed Spike against the wall. Spike blinked in confusion, before starting to smirk. If it isn't Cap'n Cardboard. How's the world been treatin' ya these days?

I should have done this a long time ago, Riley said, pulling out a stake. Spike's smirk vanished and was replaced by a slight look of terror before Riley slammed his arm forward

And found himself on the other side of the crypt. He looked up, shocked, at the look of fury on Buffy's face. Don't you lay a hand on him, Agent Finn, she said coldly. And that's an order.

Buffy, he was kissing you! 

Buffy gave him a well, duh!' look. I was kissing him back, so I kinda noticed, she said, enjoying his look of hurt probably more then she should have.

Spike grinned, then wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist for emphasis. She don't mind my bein' round these days, he said, laying a kiss on the top of her head, knowing that any minute, Buffy would probably start pounding him.

Instead, she did the unexpected. She smiled at Spike, then turned back to Riley. Actually, Spike and I are a couple now, so to speak.

Spike didn't know who was more shocked: him or Riley. He knew she was probably just saying this to get back at Riley and he couldn't help feeling a pang of hurt.

Riley started to say something, then shook his head, climbing to his feet. We'll discuss this later.

No, actually, we won't, but go on, Buffy said. Before Riley could say anything, she snapped, Get over it, Riley. We're done. You have no say so in my life whatsoever anymore. Now, I believe we have business to attend to, and I'd like to know how you knew I was here.

Riley uncurled his fists slowly and sighed. I didn't know you were here until I opened the door. We've tracked the Doctor's eggs to here, which means, unless they're yours, Buffy, the Doctor happens to be the undead roach behind you.

Spike could feel Buffy tightening in front of him, and quickly grabbed her shoulders before she launched herself at the soldier. 

she said when she had control over her voice again. The eggs are here. And no, Spike isn't the Doctor. Your mission is to find the Doctor. Stick with what you came here for, and stay out of my personal life.

Riley nodded, obviously wanting to say something back, but wisely deciding against it. He headed for the trap door, saying, In that case, I'll just destroy the eggs and be gone. 

Spike started after him, but Buffy held him back. The protection spell, he whispered frantically as Riley descended into the basement. 

Buffy smiled. It's okay. Really, it is. Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?

Spike didn't look convinced. Then his eyes widened, and he started forward once more. Really Spike, the protection spell isn't worth it, Buffy said, stepping in front of him.

How exactly is he gonna get rid of the eggs? he asked anxiously. It took less then two seconds for Buffy to figure out what he was driving at, and by then, he was halfway down the ladder. Buffy quickly followed, and hoped that Riley wasn't going to torch the place to the ground.

They got there just in time. The nest of eggs lay in one of the darker corners, and Riley was in the process of pulling out a grenade when Spike jumped him. Riley dropped the grenade in surprise, before punching Spike off of him. Buffy grabbed the fallen grenade and hissed, Get out. We'll deal with it. I promise you, the eggs will be destroyed.

Riley paused for a moment, shifting his gaze from her to the eggs. Finally he nodded, and held his hand out for the grenade.

Slowly she gave it back to him as he glared at both her and Spike. I hope you two are happy, he said. With that, he headed upstairs. There was a clang of the door, and Spike sighed.

He's gone. Only one heartbeat in this crypt, and it's beatin' awful fast. You okay?

Buffy shook her head. I was afraid he was going to turn that grenade on us, she said, laughing nervously. She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. 

Spike put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. But he didn't. Sides, think bout the face he made when you told him we were involved. Spike tried to smile, and hoped he didn't sound as despondent as he felt. Can't believe he fell for it.

Buffy frowned and turned to look at Spike. Fell for what?

You know, tellin' him we were a couple these days', Spike said, not understanding why she wasn't getting it.

Buffy's eyes widened, before she softly smiled. I wasn't joking, she said quietly. 

Spike gaped at her. you were

Serious as can be, she said, avoiding his gaze. We ARE a couple. Unless, of course, you just consider sex an exercise.

The bug-eyed look on his face was too much; Buffy started to laugh. Spike blinked a few times, then grinned at her. No, I don't, and I don't think you do either, pet.

Buffy stopped laughing and turned scarlet. It was Spike's turn to laugh at her face. He stopped, turning towards her, with hope glittering on his face. Are you sayin'

Yeah. I'm saying.

You're gonna give us a chance?

Buffy smiled. Yeah. I'm gonna give us a chance.

His response was a gentle kiss on her lips that left her weak in the knees. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her and not wanting anything more at the moment. The two stayed that way for a long time, content just being together. 

THE END 


	46. Fluffy Lies My Parents Told Me

Title: Fluffy Lies My Parents Told Me

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy ran as fast as she could, ignoring the panicking voice in her head that told her he'd be dust by the time she arrived. _Spike can take care of himself_, she thought. 

_Then why am I running so hard?_

As soon as Giles had let slip that he was trying to keep her from Spike, she knew what was going on. It had seemed a little suspicious that Wood had asked for Spike to come over, after all the times he'd given the vampire the cold shoulder.

I have a few weapons I'd like Spike to look at, Wood had said. Seemed innocent enough.

Sure you didn't want to use him as target practice for your weapons? Buffy muttered under her breath.

Upon reaching the principal's house, she saw that the lights inside were off. Then where were they? Unless she was too late.

She broke the knot in her throat as her gaze landed on Wood's garage, lit nicely from the inside. She hurried over as fast as she could, cursing when she found the windows above her reach.

She ran around to the other side and saw Spike walk out of the garage, leaving the door open behind him. His lip was cut, his cheek was burned, and he was bruised in numerous places. She didn't even want to think about what lay under his torn clothing.

She smiled with relief as he finally caught sight of her. To Buffy's surprise, however, his frown only deepened. He didn't look happy. And why should he be? He'd been set up, and someone had tried to kill him.

She walked over and resisted the urge to place her hand on his arm. She didn't think Spike would appreciate the gesture in his current mood. What happened? she asked.

Spike snorted, then began to laugh softly. What happened? What happened, is all you can ask? You know bloody well what happened', he said, spitting the last part out.

Buffy felt her temper rise. I came over to see if you were still alive, not pick a fight with you.

If possible, this only angered him further. Yeah, I'm still here, as you can see. No thanks to you and him, Spike said, pushing the door open wider. Buffy gasped as she beheld Wood, crumbled on the floor, bleeding from his neck and various other places.

Wait a minute. Had he just said Me and him? You think I was in on this?! Giles pulled me out to patrol, so Wood could have you all to himself! By the time I figured it out, Giles told me I was too late! This is the thanks I get for coming to save you?

Yeah, well, apparently didn't need it, but thanks anyway, he said, walking past her.

Where are you going?

None of your business, Slayer.

Buffy felt a twinge of hurt as he disappeared. He really thought that she'd been in on this? How could he, after everything that had happened between them both over the past few months?

Slowly, she stepped inside the garage and cringed. The walls were covered with stakes and crosses, and from the droplets of water on the floor, holy water had been played with as well. This was a vampire's worst nightmare.

She knelt down beside Wood, checking for a pulse. Spike had let him live, surprisingly, as his eyelids fluttered open. Where is he? he croaked.

Buffy tried to not let her feelings get in the way, but she couldn't help it. Gone, no thanks to you, she said angrily. How do you and Giles get off trying to kill my fighter and friend? I need him right now. I don't have time for personal vendettas, no matter what you have against him.

the trigger, Wood whispered, closing his eyes again.

The trigger. It doesn't work anymore.

Well, then some good came of tonight, is that what I'm supposed to be saying? 

He's a vampire, Wood said, staring up at her coldly. Do your job. Kill. Him.

Buffy turned and headed towards the door. Nice place you got here, she said, not turning around. I'll keep it in mind if I ever need to torture vampires. Let me know if I can rent it sometime.

Ignoring Wood, Buffy continued towards home, hoping to run across a certain vampire on her way. 

--- 

She had almost caught up to Spike as they neared her house. Spike, wait

Leave me alone, Slayer.

She put on a hidden burst of speed and grabbed his arm. 

Let go, he said, stopping. He turned and glared at her.

If I'd known you were going to be like this, maybe I should have let Wood stake you, she said, clenching her fists in fury. You thought I was in on this sadistic plan?

The only thing I'm sure of, Slayer, is what that boss of yours told me.

So, what, you'd take the word of someone that tried to kill you over the word of someone who saved you? And what did he say?

Spike sighed in frustration. Said you went off with the Watcher, cause you didn't want to see my pathetic' end. Also said this was all your idea.

Buffy's eyes widened. He said this was my idea? It wasn't! Spike, believe me, please. I had nothing to do with this. I came to save you

Well, maybe I don't need savin'! he yelled. Maybe I can do it myself, much like I did back there. Didn't see you run in, tryin' to help me.

The front door of Casa Summers opened, and Willow, Xander, Dawn, and the Potentials darted out to see what the commotion was.

Oh, yeah, you were doing real good. How many times did he hit you, Spike? Buffy asked, not caring whose feelings she hurt at the moment.

Spike snarled, Don't flatter yourself. You're all bout bein' the big hero and such, but I'm tired of hidin' behind your skirts. I can bloody take care of myself. Bugger off, Slayer. Trigger doesn't work any more. I'm not under anyone's influences. No one's, he added for good measure.

Buffy felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Did this mean that he didn't care about her anymore? Had she finally driven him away for good?

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Spike's fists shaking, or the unshed tears welling in his eyes. He forced himself to harden his heart. He couldn't be love's slave anymore. He turned to head into the house.

she called softly.

Leave me be, Buffy.

Then what do you want me to do?! she exploded. just let you get pounded?

Hey, I can take care of myself, thanks so much! Spike yelled, whirling around to face her. Was doin' just fine till you showed up. I don't need your bleedin' help, so stop whatever it is you're tryin' to do!

So I'm supposed to watch him kill you? Stand by and let you get hit? Just stay out of the way and let him hurt the man I love?! She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The words had come out in such a rush that she hadn't realized what she was saying. Too late to take them back now.

Spike's face went from one of confusion to one of complete and utter shock. He stood, opening his mouth, then closing it, and then opening it again.

Xander gaped at the two. Didn't see that coming, did we?

Yeah, Willow?

Shut up.

Spike swallowed and tried to recover his voice, with little success. you love 

Buffy's hands were trembling as she slowly stepped backwards. Suddenly it became very important to get away from here, from him. 

Spike's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. he started, but never finished.

Choking back a sob, Buffy turned and ran harder then she ever had before. She could hear yells and protests behind her, and was aware that Spike was chasing after her. She fought down the sobs that threatened to get her caught. Her lungs were burning, and her heart was thumping wildly in her ribcage. Her chest hurt, and she had immediately assumed it was because of her labored breathing. Now she wondered if it wasn't her heart breaking.

He would reject her. She'd broken his heart dozens of times over the years, and now that she'd said it, he would do the exact thing to her. Stomp all over her heart and leave her, like all the guys in her life had. Like Buffy had done to him countless times. 

He had every right to. It was only fair, right? For some reason, she didn't think she could live if he rejected her; hurt her like she'd hurt him all those times. That's why she continued to run, her legs turning numb from running so hard.

He was gaining on hershe could tell; just by the way the hairs on her neck stood up straighter. She didn't even know where she was headed, so long as it took her away from him.

She was almost to the corner when she tripped. Her heart caught in her throat as she fell to the cold, wet ground. She curled up into a ball, gasping for breath. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes, waiting.

She could hear his steps slowing, then stop completely. She could only imagine what she must look like. 

Silence followed, broken only by Buffy's harsh, ragged breaths. When she ventured a peek, she found Spike lying next to her on his side, gazing at her intently.

She gulped, turning her head so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. Gently he reached forward and slid his thumb under her chin, pulling her gaze back to him. 

Did you mean it? he asked softly.

Buffy blinked. 

Did you mean what you said?

She looked away again. Spike bit his lip. He had to know. Buffy, please, he pleaded, his tone shattering the pieces that were left of her heart.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and nodded.

She felt his hand pull away quickly, and knew that he would walk away. She debated between opening her eyes and watching him leave, or stay curled up on the ground and pray for a semi truck to run her over. 

She ended up deciding to watch him walk away, and not take the coward's way out. When she opened her eyes, however, she found him still lying next to her, his smile bright enough to light up all of New York.

Before she could ask him anything, though, his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and soft, not harsh and demanding. 

When they parted, her _expression was confused, to say the least. she started.

Spike pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. My turn, he whispered. When the principal destroyed the trigger, I knew that the First had no hold over me anymore. No one does.

Buffy bit her lip and looked down.

He pulled her gaze back to him with his hand. That doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, he added gently. I still do, and I always will. Just means that I won't have to feel like someone has to love me. I thought for most of my human life that my mother loved me. When I turned her, she told me she should've killed me when I was born. I've been wonderin' all this time whether or not she loved me. Principal made me realize that she did. I just unleashed the monster inside of her.

She stared at him, then frowned. How exactly did he make you realize all of this?

Spike looked around, shifting uncomfortably. Killed his mum awhile back. He reminded me bout her.

You actually remembered her?

Not easy to forget a slayer.

Oh. Oh no 

Oh yes. It's actually why I let him live. Cause of his mum. He looked away, waiting for Buffy's angry response.

To his surprise, she only sighed. What would you do if I weren't there to bail you out of trouble? she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Me? I'm the one gettin' in trouble? Trouble follows _you_ like a magnet! He grinned at her, and was rewarded when she returned it.

Spike stood and helped her to her feet. Let's head back then, shall we, luv?

Buffy nodded and started forward, then stopped. 

Yeah, pet? There was a long pause, and he frowned, not turning around. 

I love you. Her voice was shaky, almost strangled sounding.

Spike turned and looked at her as new tears ran down her face. He smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face. He brushed away her tears and murmured, I love you, too.

With that, he leaned down, his hands gently cupping her face. He began to kiss her, and all that filled her mind was him. 

The rest of the world faded away. 

THE END


	47. Fluffy Killed By Death

Title: Fluffy Killed By Death

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy sighed and leaned back against the pillows. She _hated_ hospitals with a passion. Now she was stuck in one because of a flu. A tiny, little flu bug had brought the Slayer to her knees. It was ridiculous. 

She shuddered as she suddenly thought of Angel's face. He would have killed her if her friends hadn't been there. Xander had offered to stay and watch for Angel, should he show up, and she had agreed. There was no way she could take him on in her current state.

She was shaking from the fever, and she felt dizzy and nauseous. Everything hurt, and she just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep was evading her, and she was forced to lie awake with the pain.

A noise at the door caused her to turn around. She blinked with surprise at the shadow in the doorway. What are you doing here, Spike? she whispered, wishing she had a stake.

Here to protect you, pet. She'd never noticed how blue his eyes were before. She was always trying to kill him, and never really took the time to look. Wait a minute. Had he just said

What do you mean?

Somethin' nasty here. Takes the kids away, one by one. 

Then why would it want me?

Because you're here to protect them, keep the kids safe. It wants to kill you specially, cause you're the Slayer.

She was about to reply when she noticed a dark, towering figure behind him. She gasped as the figure reached its long-nailed fingers towards Spike's neck. Spike! Spike, behind you!

Before he could turn around, however, the long nails flew through the air. There was a sickening sound as Spike gasped in pain. he whispered, before his head fell from his shoulders. He was dust before his body touched the ground.

Buffy screamed. 

The dark figure grinned devilishly and started towards her. Buffy tried to sit up, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized she was strapped to the bed. The figure stopped at her bedside as she thrashed frantically on the hospital bed, trying to free herself. 

The figure straightened his black hat and his matching suit, before pulling his hand back, ready to slice her chest open

Buffy gasped and sat forward, ignoring the pain in her head as she did so. It had just been a dream. Then why was she feeling so much grief at Spike's death'? It had just been a dream, and please, Spike? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the terrible hurt that had accompanied his demise. 

--- 

Spike rolled his eyes as he watched Angelus kissing Drusilla passionately. He was going to go crazy if he had to stay here and watch the two grope anymore.

Luckily, Angelus had other things on his mind. He pulled away from Dru and smiled at her. I've got good news to share, he said, shifting his gaze from Dru to Spike. The Slayer's sick with the flu that's been running around, and the last time I saw her, she was heading for the hospital. You know what that means, boys!

one of the minions said. Easy pickings.

Angelus nodded. he said, with a smirk, That includes the Slayer herself.

The minions smiled with adoration for their leader. He was smart, this one. Their pride in Angelus was enough to make Spike gag. 

Then he frowned. The Slayer? Spike asked, doubt evident in his voice.

The Slayer's covered in nasty bugs, crawling, crawling everywhere, Drusilla said, swaying back and forth. And the dark one sings as the children lie down, my sweet Angel.

Yeah, baby, the Slayer's easy pickings. Let me kill her now, and when I come back, we'll have some fun.

Spike was about to comment on how pathetic a job he thought Angelus would do of it, but was cut off by Drusilla. Ooh, Slayer's so selfish. Can't I have a little bit before you run off to put the Slayer in the ground?

Angelus caught Spike's eye and suddenly grinned. I think I can arrange that, seeing as the only thing that Spike's offering you is a good spin in the chair. I can take you a lot further, baby. I'll be out soon boys, so don't you get any foolhardy notions to go running in and attacking the Slayer. She's mine to kill.

Spike turned the other way as Angelus and Drusilla kissed again. He could hear them moving into the bedroom, but refused to let the tears fall until the door had been shut for a few minutes. He wheeled himself into his room, which he had shared with Dru for awhile, and slammed the door behind him.

Satisfied that no one could see him, he grasped the wheelchair arms and pushed himself up. He could walk now, but wasn't up to full strength yet. He wanted to walk into the room and push Angelus out of the way, and tell Dru that only he loved her; Angelus was just messing around with her. He wasn't stupid, though. Angelus probably had a few splinters of wood lying around, and if Spike accidentally' fell on one, well, no one would mourn his passing. 

He began to pace the room, wondering how he could seriously annoy Angelus. Whatever plan he had, though, would have to wait until after Angelus finished with the Slayer. Spike hoped that she'd stake Angelus, and rid Spike of his problem.

The Slayer. Now that was an idea. If Spike got to her first, before Angelus did, wouldn't he be in a terrible rage? Plus, Spike had been dying to wrap his hands around Buffy's throat ever since she'd dropped the organ on him.

With a grin he grabbed his duster and quietly slipped out of the warehouse. He had a Slayer to visit. 

--- 

  
When he got to the hospital, he had no trouble locating her. One of her friends was situated outside her door, fast asleep. He refrained from killing the boy and headed into the dark room.

He slipped into his vampiric visage to see better, and was stunned at what he saw. 

Buffy lay on a hospital bed, possibly paler than Spike. She was shaking, and her forehead was soaked with perspiration. Cuts and bruises marred her skin, and she lookedSpike couldn't put his finger on it.

Buffy frowned and looked up, not really that surprised. She was beyond the point of caring anymore. Hi, Spike, she said, trying to sit up without much success.

It was then that Spike figured out what was wrong with her. She looked tired, exhausted, weak. For some reason, seeing her like this bothered him more than he liked. Hello, pet, he answered, a little surprised that she seemed okay with him being there. Probably because she was sick.

Buffy cringed as she almost managed to sit up. One more push would do itshe was glad he couldn't see her cheeks burning with embarrassment at her current state. So, what are you doing here? Come to finish me off? she asked, trying to blink away the sudden dizziness. She closed her eyes, as she began to fall towards the floor.

With lightning speed Spike grabbed her and helped her back into bed as gently as he could. Keep it up, and you'll be finishing yourself off, Spike said.

Buffy nodded, then stopped, turning to look at him. What are you doing? she asked with a frown on her face.

Spike blinked, searching for an answer. Came to warn you, he blurted out, wondering what he was getting into.

Warn me about what?

Angelus. Decided he'd come and finish you off while you were stuck here.

Okay, one: why are you telling me this, and two: why aren't YOU finishing me off? Buffy paused, then stared at him. And you're walking.

One: this'll piss Angelus off to the highest degree; two: because I want a decent fight with you, not an unfair one; and I've got vampire healin', so that's helped with my legs. Spike was, for some reason, oddly pleased with the fact that she had noticed his new mobility.

Well, at any ratethank you, Buffy said, leaning back into the pillows. She was still wondering why Spike was being so nice, but figured that even if he told her now, she wouldn't remember. She was just too tired.

Spike frowned and looked down at her. She looked terrible. How'd this happen, pet? he asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed. I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that I was patrolling, Angel attacked me and almost bit me. My friends realized I was sick, so they brought me here. She shuddered.

Not one of your favorite joints, I'd warrant.

a lot of bad memories tied in with hospitals. That's all. 

_Why am I even telling him all of this? Why does he care? He'll probably bite me as soon as he gets the chance,_ she thought to herself. Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to, especially when she couldn't sleep.

Spike suddenly started heading for the door. Should let you rest, I s'pose, he said.

Buffy chuckled softly. I can't sleep. Too much pain to even consider it.

Spike stopped and looked back at her. Even through her unnaturally pale face and obviously sick features, she was still beautiful. Her golden hair glinted like the sun, catching what little particles of light it could and making her shine like a golden goddessSpike shook himself. Now he was thinking in poetry, and about the Slayer?! He'd done his job, which would annoy Angelus to no end, so he was free to head back to the factory. He made no move towards the door, however.

Wondering what he was getting himself into, he sat down in a nearby chair and watched her face scrunch up in pain. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently laid his hand on her forehead. She visibly relaxed, and Spike couldn't believe how warm she was. His hand felt like it was exposed to sunlight. It seemed to be giving her relief, though, so he left his hand on her forehead.

He was slightly aware of the lights in the hall turning down, and a nurse outside of Buffy's room waking the boy, telling him to go home. She thankfully didn't come into the room, so Spike stayed where he was.

He gazed down at the golden goddess' and smiled. She was asleep. 

Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine. Buffy gasped and sat up, wincing in pain as she did so.

What's going on? she asked.

he said, putting a finger to his lips. Somethin's up. Stay put, and I'll scope it out.

Buffy merely nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Spike couldn't hold back a small smile. She was so strong, so mature all the time, but right then and there she reminded Spike of a child. She just seemed so trusting and vulnerable. She was also just too adorable for anyone to resist. 

Shaking the thoughts away, he turned his attention to the door. He peered out through the glass and frowned. Nothing.

Nothin' out there, ducks, he whispered. Don't know what's goin' on.

I know what it is, Buffy said, yawning. At least, I have a vague idea of what it is. It's a dark figure that comes for the children.

Does he also have a black suit? Spike asked suddenly.

Yeah, why? 

'Cause he's comin' our way.

Buffy gulped and looked around the room. Great, there was nothing she could use to fight this thing with. Not like she actually could fight it in the state she was in.

Get down, Spike hissed, hurrying to her side. She quickly did as she was told, and clenched her fists as he threw a blanket over her, shielding her from view. As soon as she was hidden, he ducked behind the opposite side of her bed, and waited.

He heard her sharp intake of breath just as he felt the same chills run down his spine again. The thing had to be outside their door.

After a few minutes, the chills disappeared, and Spike cautiously looked over her bed. The figure was gone.

He pulled the blanket back and was almost injected with a small needle. He jumped backwards, his hands held up in defense. Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, pet, he said as Buffy put the needle next to her bed.

she whispered apologetically. I thought you were

Where'd you get the needle from? Could've used it, ya know.

Buffy turned the other way, slightly embarrassed. My hand, she muttered under her breath.

Ah. Well, think the nasty's gone now, and I should be headin' back before sunrise and all, Spike said, not making any attempt to head towards the door.

Yeah, I guess so.

Silence descended. Spike cleared his throat. 'Course, if the thing comes back and kills you, Angelus'll be happy, so maybe I should stay.

Buffy nodded a little too eagerly. Good idea.

Spike took his seat next to her again, and watched her close her eyes. Within minutes, he joined her in a dreamless slumber. 

--- 

Spike awoke, sensing someone standing over him. He opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with a very angry watcher. 

With a yelp Spike jumped backwards and away from the stake. Wait, lemme explain, he started, but never finished.

Giles started forward, stake in hand, but Buffy's small moan caused him to turn his attention back to his Slayer. Are you all right? Giles asked, as Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz walked into the room. At the sight of Spike, they all hurriedly backed away from the vamp.

Buffy nodded, her eyes widening at the sight of the stake. Giles noticed and said, Don't worry, I'll deal with Spike for you. He turned back towards Spike. 

Wait, Giles, don't! He saved my life last night, Buffy said, sitting up. After having slept the previous night, her Slayer healing powers were kicking in. She was feeling stronger already.

Spike raised his eyebrows at her exaggeration. She was helping him? Why? 

Willow frowned. What do you mean? And from what?

Nasty black thing; gave us both the chills, Spike offered.

Buffy nodded. I had a dream that it was coming after the children in the hospital. _No need to tell them Spike was in the dream as well_, she thought. Giles, if you could get me a mug shot

Yes, of course, we'll get right on it, Giles said absently, still glaring at Spike.

I can hack into the hospital records and see if something weird's been going on, Willow said.

Thanks Will. I'd appreciate it.

But otherwise then creepy dark things andmore creepy dark things, Xander started, giving Spike a pointed glare.

Spike said, pouting slightly.

You're okay, right, Buff? Xander asked, ignoring Spike.

Buffy grinned at Spike's indignant look. I'm going to be fine, Xander. Thanks.

Good, can I go now? Cordelia asked, looking down at her fingernails.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Yes, you can go. I know you all have things to do. Tell my Mom that I'm doing better, okay?

Willow nodded. Will do. Take care, Buffy, she said, heading out the door.

Xander, Cordelia, and Oz followed suit, leaving Buffy, Spike, and Giles in the room. Giles frowned at Spike. What on earth is he here for, Buffy? 

Came to warn her bout Angelus. Seems he's got it in his head to take the Slayer out while she's down, Spike said, crossing his arms over his chest.

If possible, Giles' frown deepened. Why exactly did _you_ come to tell her?

'Cause it would piss Angelus off to no end, Spike said, smirking.

Giles rolled his eyes, then turned to Buffy. Will you be all right? he asked, worried.

Buffy nodded. Relax, I'll be fine. Back to slaying by tomorrow night.

If you're sure. I'll try to get your figure' as soon as possible, Giles said, handing her the stake. Use if necessary, he said, to which Spike rolled his eyes.

Buffy nodded, trying not to giggle. With one last glare in Spike's direction, Giles left.

Spike turned to Buffy, a curious look on his face. Why'd you protect me?

Buffy shrugged. I don't know. Maybe because you were helping me out last night. I don't think I could've fallen asleep if you hadn't cooled my fever down. Thanks.

You're welcome, Spike said, feeling a little awkward. He'd just gotten thanks from the Slayer. Could un-life get any odder? 

Buffy must have realized this too, because she began to shift uncomfortably. You going to head back to the factory now? she asked.

Spike thought for a moment, before shaking his head. Nah, this is more interestin'. Plus, I get to hit somethin', if we find the brute. Can't hit Angelus; Dru'd kill me. 

Dru? You mean Drusilla? Why would she hurt you? I thought she loved you.

Spike snorted. Yeah, well, so did I, pet. Guess I'm not man' enough for her, he said bitterly.

It took a few seconds for what Spike was saying to sink in. Drusilla and Angel? Buffy asked, looking like she was about to be sick.

It's Angelus, ducks. Get used to it. And trust me, I'd rather have soulful Angel at your side and Dru at mine then this way.

Buffy nodded sadly. Me too, she whispered.

Spike shook himself and took his seat next to Buffy. So, how long till your friends get back?

I have no clue. At least an hour or two. We could be waiting here awhile.

Spike frowned, then headed for the door. Where are you going? Buffy asked.

Spike turned back and winked. Be back in a few, he said, closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, Spike returned with a deck of cards and a grim look on his face. What's wrong? she asked.

He sighed. Seems the entire kid's ward is stuck with the same flu that you have. Peeked in and found one of the kids drawin' a nasty picture of our fiend. Also, the doc who's been helpin' these kids get well is dead. Saw him gettin' carted off towards the morgue. He'd been slashed up pretty bad, thanks to our villain, I'm sure.

To her credit, Buffy didn't shriek with horror or fall into a faint. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before answering Spike. Okay, I think our baddie must've wanted these kids sick for a reason. Why else get rid of the person trying to heal them? Plus, the kids can obviously see him as much as we can. It just seems a little strange with all the nurses and doctors walking around, that no one else spotted him.

Spike shrugged. Dunno what to tell you bout that one, luv. I'm sure your friends'll find somethin'. Till they get back with news, though, we'll just have to find some way to amuse ourselves. He pulled out the cards and grinned at her. Know how to play gin rummy? 

--- 

When Giles and Willow arrived two hours later, they were greeted with the most unexpected scene. 

Spike was sitting Indian style at the foot of Buffy's bed with a handful of cards. Buffy was sitting opposite of him, staring at her cards intently. Both were chatting and laughing with each other, and seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to be mortal enemies.

Just as Giles was shutting the door behind him, Buffy laid down her cards with a triumphant cry. Ha! I beat you. Pay up, loser, Buffy said, giggling.

With a mock groan Spike tossed her a packet of M&M's. Before either one could say anything, however, Giles cleared his throat. Buffy and Spike turned towards the two, surprise written across their features.

Back already? Spike asked. 

Willow raised her eyebrows. Did he look_disappointed_ that they were back? Um, guys, it's been almost two hours. We thought we'd find you two at each other's throats, Willow said, grinning. 

Ever play gin rummy with her? She'll slay you! Spike said. Buffy groaned at the bad pun and shoved Spike playfully, earning a goofy smile from Spike.

Giles began to wipe his glasses. Erm, yes, I'm sure she's a wonderful card player.

Card _slayer_, Spike corrected, as Buffy rolled her eyes. 

Enough already! she exclaimed.

Yes, please, Giles said, looking sickened. I thought you might be interested in this, he said, handing Buffy a halfway opened book.

Buffy took the book and placed it between her and Spike. Death'? That's who I'm up against? The Grim Reaper?

Giles shook his head. Afraid not. This specific demon causes a sickness to be spread, and only those that have it are able to see him. 

That's why only the kids and I can see him?

Spike frowned. Wait up; I can see him too. He paused, then shrugged. Probably just cause I'm a vampire.

Giles nodded absently. This sickness isn't supposed to be affecting adults; only children.

I probably got it because I'm in a between' age. It's all right; it's practically gone now. She suddenly gasped. Oh no, Giles! If I don't have the sickness, I'll never be able to see this demon to fight it! It'll come back for the kids, I'm sure of it. I have to stop this thing.

Don't worry, Buffy, we'll think of something, Willow said encouragingly. In the meantime, I found out that a certain Dr. Stanley Backer was murdered last night. Seems like he'd been trying to help the kids for awhile, but never found the cure.

Okay, thanks Will.

Willow nodded. I'll see what else I can find. Oh, and Spike? she said, following Giles out the door.

Don't play cards with Buffy. She's really good.

Spike smirked and turned back to Buffy as the door shut. Think I figured that one out already, he said.

Buffy started to answer, then stopped, staring at him thoughtfully. Spike asked after a few moments.

Thanks. For doing this. Helping me, playing with me; it was really nice to be able to do something not Slayer related.

Spike smiled. You're just lucky I like losing, he joked.

Buffy laughed, causing Spike to smile even wider. She really was beautiful. Her eyes were the most brilliant green, and her cheeks were thankfully flushed not due to fever, but from happiness. Her smile matched her golden hair, and her lipsoh nooh _no_, Spike, don't even think about it

As Buffy's laughter died away, she realized that Spike was gazing at herlovingly? No. Not possible. He was a vampire, for crying out loud! All fangs and bumps. But she couldn't get over how much she was reminded of the ocean every time she looked into his eyes. His lips, too. It was only then that she realized that he was looking at her mouth.

Was he crazy to be doing this? He didn't really care at the moment. All he wanted was her. He leaned forward slowly, and watched her repeat his movement. At least she wasn't backing away in revulsion.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they crept closer and closer, until her breath was tickling his face. Then, before either one of them could back away, he kissed her.

It was just a gentle brush of his lips against hers, only a tease, but it left them both wanting more. 

We're crazy, Buffy whispered.

Define sane, was his reply, before his lips were on hers again.

This kiss wasn't merely a brush; it was his lips capturing hers, her fingers in his hair, with the kiss getting more passionate with each passing moment.

Buffy finally pulled away, gasping for air. was all she managed to say.

Spike said, smiling. 

She fingered her swollen lips and smiled. That was definitely something I wouldn't mind repeating.

Spike's response was a small chuckle. Me neither, he said. But first, luv, think we got ourselves a nasty to bag.

Buffy nodded, her smile gone. We need to find a way to stop him before tonight, and the only way we'll be able to do that is if I can see him.

I can still see him, Spike said. I'll fight him.

Buffy turned to Spike, surprised. You'd do that?

Spike thought for a minute, before nodding. Yeah, I would. And I will.

Thank you, Buffy said, smiling. But I still want to fight him too.

Spike sighed. You're as stubborn as a mule, you know that, ducks?

Proud of it. I just wish there was a way for me to Her eyes widened, before she began to smile.

What? Buffy?

I know how to stop him, she said, still grinning. 

--- 

I don't like this, luv.

Shhh! Someone will hear you. And besides, you're just jealous that you didn't come up with the idea yourself.

Am not!

Really. Then why are you so upset?

Because this involves gettin' you hurt, andand I just don't like it!

Buffy took Spike's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Don't worry. I'll be fine.

The two were currently walking down the hospital hall; Buffy out of her hateful gown and back into her street clothes, with Spike by her side.

Buffy stopped in front of a wooden door and motioned for Spike to be quiet. This is it, she whispered. As softly as she could, she opened the door and tiptoed inside, Spike right behind her.

Once inside, she quickly shut the door behind them and took a good look around. A desk stood in the middle of the room, a small refrigerator to its left. Bookshelves were lined with medical supplies, and a medical degree hung above one bookshelf with the name: DR. STANLEY BACKER.

What exactly are we hopin' to find here?

Buffy's eyes scanned the desk, before she grabbed a piece of paper off it. This. Listen up, she said excitedly. According to this log, Backer was working on a vaccination to help the kids. In order to do that, he had to study the virus. Which means

He has some of it around, Spike finished for her. Just let me fight the blasted thing, please?

Buffy sighed. No! I want to help you. Did it possibly occur to you that I'd be worried about you getting hurt?

Spike blinked, then shook his head. Guess not.

Buffy turned to the refrigerator and peered inside. Test tubes were lined up neatly in a plastic tube tray. She found the tube she was looking for and pulled it out with a flourish of her arm. After a quick glance around the room, she found a foam cup, and placed a little water into it. She then poured half of the tube into the cup as Spike watched nervously.

Buffy swirled the cup a few times, before turning to Spike. He began to say something, but bit his lip.

Buffy swallowed hard. she whispered, before tipping her head back as she drank the contents of the cup.

She tossed the cup into a nearby trash can and headed for the door. C'mon. We've got to get to the kids before he does.

Spike merely nodded, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

They had almost reached the hallway leading to the kids ward when she began to sway. Before Spike could step forward, however, Buffy steadied herself and kept going. She was beginning to wonder if giving herself the virus had been such a good idea. Her mouth felt dry, and she was beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous again. She forced herself to move forward.

She hadn't gone more then four steps before she began to fall. Spike caught her before she hit the floor, and quickly helped her to her feet. Almost there, pet, he whispered in her ear. Buffy nodded.

They reached the kid's ward and peered inside. She gasped as she looked from one bed to another, but it didn't matter where she looked: the children were gone.

Did he already show up? she wondered aloud.

Her question was answered as a dark mist began to appear in the children's room. Death had arrived. He looked around the room, obviously not happy that the children were missing. His gaze fell on Spike and Buffy, and his huge teeth curled into a hideous grin. With a nod in their direction, he headed for a large wooden door marked Basement Access'. Buffy grabbed the doorknob, and found that the door to the kid's ward was locked. 

He's going after the kids, Buffy hissed frantically. We have to stop him!

Spike nodded. I know another way into the basement.

He grabbed her hand, and the two began to run. Suddenly Buffy moaned and fell to the floor, clutching her head.

Spike bent down beside her, concern written on his face. She was pale, her forehead was covered in sweat, and her breathing was labored. I knew this was a bad idea, Spike murmured.

Buffy shook her head tiredly. No, no, it's okay. Just help me up, we have to stop him!

Spike shook his head. You're not walkin' there, luv. Got a better idea. As gently as he could, he pulled her feverish body into his arms. After making sure she was safely situated, he began to run.

They reached the basement door without seeing any nurses or doctors along the way. Before Spike could try to open the door with the precious bundle in his arms, Buffy had yanked it open. She was obviously still conscious. He descended the stairs as quickly as he could, and looked around him. The basement was a mess of pipes and barely lit tunnels. But where were the kids?

As if to answer his question, screams erupted from the tunnel to his left. He ran as fast as he could towards the wails, still carrying Buffy. Just as he reached the opening, he found the kids screaming in one corner, and Death with his eyes extended towards the young boy Spike had seen earlier. The one who had drawn such an exact portrayal of the demon.

As gently as he dared, he set Buffy down on the ground. He turned his attention towards the demon, who was about to make a meal out of the screaming boy. With a flying kick, the demon was sent sprawling, and the boy scampered back to the other children.

Get out of here, now! Spike yelled to the kids. They didn't need to be told twice. They were already running down the tunnel as fast as their legs could carry them.

Look out!! SPIKE!!

At Buffy's scream, Spike had barely turned back to the demon before it was on top of him. After a few punches from Death, Spike was left dazed, lying on his back. Death extended his long, sharp nails and pulled his arm back, ready to strike. 

When Spike opened his eyes, he found Buffy forcing the demon back slowly but surely. She was panting heavily now, and every now and then she'd sway to the side.

Finally, Death saw his chance. With a swift kick Buffy was sent flying into the wall. She tried to push herself up, but couldn't. Her arms gave way underneath her, and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Spike screamed. He tore his gaze away from her and turned back to the demon, who was headed for the Slayer. A rage like he'd never felt before began to well up inside of him. With a feral roar he launched himself at the demon. As much as he wanted to make the demon suffer for hurting her, he knew that Buffy would need his help. With a satisfying snap the demon's neck broke, and he fell to the ground, dead.

Spike hurried over to Buffy and pushed her onto her back. She still had the symptoms of the virus, but she was now shaking violently. He was sure that laying in a cold, wet basement wasn't helping matters. 

He was about to take her back to her nice hospital bed when she moaned softly. she asked.

Spike smiled through his tears of relief. I'm here, luv.

What about

Death is dead. He chuckled softly. Now there's an odd phrase for ya.

Are you okay? she asked weakly.

Spike looked down at her in shock. How can you be worried about me? You get knocked unconscious, and you're worried about a few punches that were thrown my way?

Buffy smiled and took his hand in her shaking one. Yeah, I am. Are you okay? she asked again.

Spike closed his eyes and smiled, squeezing her hand. Never been better, he whispered, before taking her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. 

--- 

Buffy awoke to the sound of some bird whistlingwait a minute. Since when did birds whistle Born to be Wild?

Buffy sat up, sleep completely forgotten. Unfortunately, her injuries had been forgotten, too. She hissed and clutched her head as she tried to stop the world from spinning.

The bird' stopped whistling and was by her side in an instant. Good to see you awake, luv.

Buffy turned to Spike with a smile. What exactly were you doing? Trying to imitate a bluebird? You were doing a fairly good job, if you'd like to know.

Spike grinned. I was just tryin' a few card tricks, that's all.

Preparing yourself to lose again?

Nah, don't have to. Don't intend on losin' again.

Buffy smiled, then sighed. What happens now? Do things go back to the way they were?

Spike shook his head. Don't think they ever can, Buffy.

You could stay and help us fight Angelus, she said.

I really don't think we were discussin' Peaches, luv.

No, I guess we weren't, Buffy admitted. So, what happens with us? Is there an us? 

There's definitely somethin', Spike agreed. I can feel it. I know I have feelin's for you, and from the way you're lookin' at me right now, you do, too.

Buffy turned scarlet and looked down at her hands. Well? Am I right?

She nodded slowly. Yeah, you are. She leaned in towards him, and smiled. What about what we said earlier? About us wishing Angel still had his soul, and Dru by your side?

Changed my mind. I like things better this way, he said, pressing his lips against hers.

Buffy couldn't have said it better herself. 

THE END


	48. Fluffy Spiral

Title: Fluffy Spiral

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike sat back and listened to the sounds coming from the roof of the Winnebago. Buffy was up there, fighting off rejects from King Arthur's court, or something like that. He didn't know, nor did he care. The only thing he knew was that they were coming for Dawn. They wanted to take her, the Key, away from them.

Said Key was now wrapping cloths around Spike's sliced hands. He hissed in pain, as Dawn muttered an apology. You didn't have to grab the sword, she said.

'Course I did. Had to keep him up there, so your sis could kick him to Spain.

More sounds could be heard on the roof now, and Spike was, for an instant, worried about Buffy's safety. Then, two knights fell past the window and onto the road, and Spike wasn't all that concerned anymore.

Seems Buffy's enjoyin' herself, Spike said, grinning.

He could sense Giles rolling his eyes. Yes, I'm sure she is, he called out from the driver's seat, as they went over another bump. Xander groaned and clutched his stomach from his seat next to Giles.

Oh for cryin' out loud, get him outta the front seat, Spike sighed, helping Xander to his feet. As they headed into the back, Xander tried to push Spike away, but only succeeded in stumbling into the blonde vampire. Spike's face softened. We'll get you settled somewhere that isn't over the front wheels, he said, hoping to reassure the boy. Xander merely nodded and allowed himself to be led to the sofa in the back of the Winnebago. Anya followed behind Spike, worry creased across her forehead.

Spike let Anya tend to Xander and headed up front. The situation, it seemed, had gotten worse. Tara, poor thing, was rocking back and forth, wailing hysterically, as Willow tried to calm her. Dawn was hiding under the table, and with good reason: the window near where she was sitting was smashed, thanks to a rock that now lay on the floor.

Dawn shrieked as another rock came flying through the window. This threat was enough to send the two wiccans scrambling for cover under the table as well.

After being assured that Dawn was all right, Spike hurried up to Giles, who was trying to avoid the horses that were galloping alongside them. Spike's thoughts briefly wandered to Buffy, and he hoped that she was all right. He hadn't heard any knights fly off the roof in awhile.

This vehicle was NOT meant to do these sort of stunts! Giles yelled, desperately trying to not drive off the road.

Here, move out. Check on the others and Buffy; haven't heard anything on the roof as of lately. I'll drive and if necessary, I'll knock all the king's horses and all the king's men down.

Giles nodded quickly, and gave up the wheel to Spike. He sat down, and concentrated on the road. 

Three more knights were on their way towards him, and they were all brandishing swords. I'd hold on, if I were you! Spike yelled, gripping the steering wheel. With a flick of his wrist the vehicle turned, avoiding the horses all together. Dawn shrieked again, and was joined by jumbled protests from the Scoobies. A quick glance in the mirror told him that the knights had crashed into their brethren. He sighed with relief. Now they could head on towho knew where.

He turned his gaze back to the road, satisfied that they were safe. He never saw it coming.

The windshield shattered due to a sharp lance being thrown. The lance pierced Spike's side, causing him to cry out in pain. He felt something wet and sticky on his skin, and was aware that Dawn was screaming. Dawnwas she hurt? No, no, couldn't let her get hurt. He grasped the steering wheel as hard as he could and tried to guide it off of the road. The Winnebago shook as it turned onto uneven ground, then jerked as Spike stepped on the brakes a little too hard. The world was spinningthat was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

  
--- 

Buffy landed on the ground gracefully and frowned. Who the heck had been driving for the past mile or two, anyway? When the vehicle had veered sharply to the left, she'd almost fallen off, but the sharp veer to the right had put her back on top of the moving camper.

She opened the door and peered into the dark. Are you guys okay? she called.

There was no answer. she said, raising her voice. Now she was getting scared.

Willow! Are you guys all right?

One of the shadows in the camper moved, and revealed itself to be Willow, with Tara at her side. We're okay. I think we crashed.

Yeah. Who was the insane driver?

Willow bit her lip. Buffy felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Before Willow could answer, however, Dawn bounded over to the door. Her hair was in disarray, and a small scar was above her forehead. Dawnie! Are you okay? Buffy asked anxiously.

Dawn nodded, her lower lip trembling. It's Spike, she said, looking ready to cry. Buffy, please, help me.

As Willow and Tara headed out into the sunshine, Buffy followed her sister into the camper and towards the driver's seat. Buffy gasped as she surveyed the scene in front of her.

Spike was pinned to the driver's seat by a nasty looking lance. Blood was everywhere, and his hands were rested on the steering wheel.

he had to swerve to avoid a couple of horses that were coming straight at us, and while he was making sure that they were gone, another came at us. The horse hit the car, and the guy went flying. Suicide mission, I guess. Anyway, the lance hit him, and I screamed, and he tried to not crash the camper. He'll be all right, won't he, Buffy? 

Buffy didn't say anything. Her gaze was fixed on the lance, the blood, and the unconscious vampire in front of her. 

Buffy shook herself and turned to Dawn. Get Giles, now. I'm going to need his help to get Spike out of here.

Dawn nodded, running to the back of the Winnebago as fast as she could. Buffy turned her attention towards the lance protruding from his side. She wrapped her hands around the steel handle and, with one last glance in Spike's direction, pulled. 

The lance slid from his side with a little difficulty, and with it came more blood. Buffy grimaced and looked around for something to stop the bleeding. Finding nothing, she finally ripped off some of her shirt and pressed it onto the wound. It didn't make much of a difference. The blood kept coming.

A small moan caught her attention, and she looked up to find Spike gazing down at her. His face was twisted in pain, and her heart wrenched in sympathy. His eyes were half-open, a sure sign that he would slip into an unconscious state again.

Spike tried to say something, but ended up coughing instead. Shhh, don't talk. We'll get you out.

He smiled at her. You're okay, he said, his voice raspy. Was worried bout you for a bit, but I knew you'd be okay.

Buffy could feel tears stinging her eyes. He was injured so badly, and he was still more worried about her then he was for himself.

C'mon Spike; let's get you out of here. 

--- 

It had taken both Giles and Buffy's combined efforts to get Spike out of the seat. After taking one look outside, she had asked for everyone's coats. The first one to relinquish his coat was Xander. She had raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. If Xander was going to be friendly towards Spike, she wasn't going to question it.

One by one the coats came in, until there was enough to shield Spike from the sun's rays. Satisfied that he wouldn't be burned, they started forward into the desert.

Are you sure the camper won't start? Because it's awfully hot out here, Anya said.

Giles sighed. Trust me when I say the only thing that vehicle would be useful to is a junkyard.

Buffy looked down at the unconscious vampire in her arms and bit her lip. Blood was still dripping onto her fingers, so she assumed that the wound hadn't closed yet, and he hadn't wakened since he'd passed out over half an hour ago. At least he wasn't burning.

As if she had sensed Buffy's worries, Dawn walked over to her sister's side and gazed wistfully at Spike. How's he doing? she asked.

Not too good, Buffy admitted. What he really needs is somewhere to rest.

Then we keep going, Willow said, having overheard their conversation.

Buffy nodded. She glanced down at Spike again and sighed. See what you're doing, Spike? You're making me worry. She chuckled bitterly. I'm caring about you, and you're missing it because you're out of it. She pulled the coat-covered vampire closer to her, suddenly very worried about him. You have to be okay, okay? Please, be okay, she whispered.

Will that do?

Buffy looked up at the sound of Xander's voice and smiled. A rundown gas station lay in front of them, windows boarded up. Yeah, that'll do. Besides, if the crusaders come back, we can attack them.

How, exactly? Giles asked.

There's gotta still be gasoline there, right?

Xander smiled wryly at Buffy's words. I think we'll be fine on defense, Buff. Let's get Bleach-Boy inside.

  
--- 

Once inside, they found a few barrels of gasoline hidden in the corner. As Giles and Xander started pulling them out into the open, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy got Spike situated on what must have been a store counter. 

He looks paler then usual, Willow commented. Dawn wrung her hands nervously, and Buffy got her first good look at him.

Willow was right; his usually pale skin was closer to white now, making the blood stand out vividly. 

Buffy sighed and placed her head in hands. Okay, Giles, Xander, and Anya: set up some sort of defense in case those knights come around. Let's give em a Home Alone' treatment, slayer style. Willow, take care of Tara. If they do come, I want you to hide Tara and Dawn, then come back and help us. You're my big gun, remember?

Willow nodded. I remember, and I can do that. What about Spike?

Buffy swallowed hard. I'll deal with him.

What about me? Dawn asked. I want to help.

Dawnie, you should probably

No! I'm tired of doing what I should be doing. Her eyes brimmed with tears. I want to help Spike. Please, Buffy.

After a few moments, Buffy nodded. You can help. Just don't cry, all right?

Dawn nodded and wiped away her tears. She knew that the reason Buffy wanted her to stop crying wasn't because she thought Dawn was a wimp. If Buffy saw Dawn cry, then Dawn was fairly certain that her sister would join her with tears of her own.

As the Scoobies went off with their missions, Dawn turned to Buffy. What can I do first? 

Buffy sighed. Try to find some cloth or something to stop the blood.

Will he die from blood loss? 

I don't think so, but let's not take any chances, all right? Plus, I don't like the idea of him weak and unable to help. I need everyone to fight these armor-clad geeks.

Dawn nodded and hurried off to find cloth. Buffy was left with Spike and her conflicting emotions. _That's right, Buffy. Pretend you don't care about him. Pretend that the only reason you want him well again is so he can help_, she thought.

Dawn interrupted her thoughts, running in with an armful of sheets. I think they covered a car or something. It'll do, right?

It'll do fine. The thicker, the better. With Dawn's help, she ripped the cloth into strips and turned back to Spike.

With her sister's help, Buffy managed to pull Spike's leather duster off of him without jostling the wound too much. A small grin played on her face. He'd love this, if he was awake, she said to her sister, as she quickly ripped off what little of his shirt was left.

Dawn giggled. You going to tell him later?

Heck no.

Dawn taunted.

Their sibling feuding was cut short by a small moan from Spike. The grins quickly fell from their faces, to be replaced by worried expressions. 

Is he awake?

I don't know. Hand me some cloth, would you Dawn?

As Dawn tried to find the longest strips of cloth, Buffy looked down at his wound and grimaced. It would take a long time for even Spike to recover.

She took the strips from her sister and tried to apply them to the wound, but Spike merely whimpered and twisted away.

This wouldn't work; she'd have to find another way. Spike? Spike, c'mon, answer me. You have to wake up. No answer. Spike, please

Slowly but surely, Spike opened his eyes. Dawn whooped and went to tell the others. Buffy smiled with relief. Hey you, she whispered. Welcome back. We were starting to get worried.

Spike tried to smile. Nah, be fine, once I've had a good kip.

You've been out of it for almost an hour, Spike.

Really? Funny, don't feel any better.

Buffy shook her head. Gee, wonder why. You just got stabbed, nothing big, right?

If I didn't know better, I'd say you're worried bout me. He started to chuckle, but ended up coughing instead. 

Once he had stopped, she began applying the strips. He flinched, but said nothing. Yeah, well, don't get excited about it, but I am, she said. He looked surprised, and started to say something, but Buffy cut him off. You scared the crap out of me, she continued, continuing to bandage the wound. She stopped, lowering her gaze to the floor. I thought I was going to lose you.

Before Spike could say anything, Willow came back in with Dawn. Oh, thank goddess he's awake. How are you feeling?

Like something hit me. Hard. 

Buffy didn't raise her eyes. She knew he wasn't talking about the lance.

We're glad you're okay, Willow said, smiling. She turned to Buffy. Xander wanted me to tell you that he's got the barrels ready. If they come, we'll be ready. 

Good. Now, I think we should

Whatever Buffy had been about to say was cut off as something crashed through the window. Dawn screamed and hurried off to her hiding spot with Tara. Make sure they're safe! Buffy yelled to Willow. Willow nodded, and took off after Dawn.

With an apology, Buffy picked Spike up and carried him into the next room, where Giles, Xander, and Anya were currently getting ready to defend themselves.

Look who's awake, Xander said, sparing a moment to glance at the two.

Spike nodded weakly. Glad to see you're feelin' better, whelp.

Xander grinned and turned back to the gasoline filled barrels.

Buffy set Spike down in a corner, wincing in sympathy as he whimpered. she murmured. 

Just then, Willow ran into the room. They're safe, she panted. Now what?

Got a match?

Her eyes widened. Buffy! We'll blow this place sky high!

Buffy shook her head. Not if we do this right. Giles, in the other room, you'll find strips of cloth. Bring them here.

A look of understanding flashed over Giles' face. On it, he muttered, dashing out of the room.

A movement to her left caught Buffy's eye. She turned and found Spike trying to stand, with difficulty. Just stay down, Spike, she started, but Spike shook his head.

Not gonna let you fight these goons alone. You need help.

Yes, that's why I've got the others on this! Just work on healing, okay?

Spike began to protest, but a gentle push from Buffy had him laying against the wall again. You're not up to full strength, she said softly. Stay here. For me? she added quickly, when he started to speak.

Spike sighed in frustration, but nodded. She knew she had him. He'd do anything for her.

Thank you. Xander, pry one of the boards away so we can throw our fiery gifts their way, okay?

Xander nodded and started to pull at the boards, Anya helping when she could. Giles returned with the cloths and quickly dunked them in gasoline.

Buffy gulped. Showtime. Willow, if you wouldn't mind she said, tilting her head in the direction of the gasoline covered cloths.

Willow nodded, and levitated the cloths out of Giles' hands. she muttered, setting the cloths on fire. With a flick of her wrist, the fiery packages were hurled out of the small hole that Xander and Anya had managed to make.

There were muffled screams coming from outside, but the attacks kept coming.

Willow sent out a second batch, and then a third. It made no difference.

Buffy looked frantically around the room for something else to use as a weapon. Her eyes landed on Spike, and she realized what she had to do.

She knelt next to him. Spike, promise me that whatever happens, you'll protect my sister.

Spike looked bewildered, but nodded. 'Till the end of the world, he whispered. Glory won't get her hands on Dawn, and neither will He hunched over, holding his stomach as he coughed violently. When his coughing fit had subsided, he smiled at her weakly. he murmured, as his eyes began to drift shut.

Buffy gasped. Spike? Spike, no! Stay with me, please. Spike!!

She was too late. His eyes closed, and he slumped towards the floor, unconscious.

She glanced at the vampire, then at her friends, then back at Spike. Looking around the floor, she quickly found what she was looking for. She grabbed a glass shard and drew it across her wrist. She winced slightly, then tossed the shard aside.

Using only one hand, she propped Spike's head up, and shook him gently. Spike, c'mon, I've got something tasty for you. Just wake up, please.

Spike's head fell forward, and he didn't respond. She held her slit wrist under his nose, then pressed it against his cold lips. This had to work.

For a few moments, he didn't move. Finally, instinct took over, and he began to drink. Buffy could've cried with relief. Each time he swallowed down her blood, his appearance changed. His skin turned back to its normal color, and the wound finally closed and began to heal.

She smiled and began to close her eyes. She was just so tiredshe shook herself and tried to stay awake. He was taking too muchbut he still wasn't completely healed. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, either. She forced herself to pull her wrist away from his mouth, knowing that she would be of little use to anyone if he drained her.

She laid him against the wall again, smiling at him. He really was amazing. Even in so much pain, and at the state of passing out, he had promised to protect Dawn until the end. She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. Thank you, she whispered, before heading over to the others.

She swayed for a few seconds, before she shook away the dizziness and started forward again. I've got an idea, Buffy said, upon reaching the Scoobies.

Can I blow something up? Xander joked.

Buffy began to grin. 

--- 

You know, when I asked if I could blow something up, I was joking, Buff.

I know, I know.

This is very James Bond-ish.

Is that even a word? Willow whispered to Buffy at Anya's Bond-ish'.

Buffy shrugged. Who knows. Willow, when I give the signal, get Tara and Dawn out of here. Spike should be able to go with you.

Willow nodded, not looking very happy with the whole idea. I thought I was your big gun.

You are. You justneed to shoot Tara, Dawn, and Spike out of here. Please?

Willow nodded again, still looking disappointed.

This entire plan is based on a guess that the two cans out there are full of gasoline. We could be entirely wrong.

Or, we could blow them sky-high, Giles.

What about us, Buff?

Buffy sighed. We'll justhave to duck, that's all, she said, in response to Xander's question.

Willow poked her head around the corner. Tara and Dawn are ready to run. I'm going to get Spike now.

Good luck, Will, Buffy whispered.

You too.

Buffy sighed again and turned to Xander, worried for Willow, Tara, her sister, andfor Spike. With each passing moment, her worries deepened.

James Bond, at your service, Xander quipped.

Buffy smiled grimly. All right, 007, you're up.

Xander hurried over to the barrels of gasoline, Buffy, Giles, and Anya right behind him. Buffy grabbed two of the barrels and hauled them over to a boarded door. Giles and Anya began to pry the boards loose, but didn't take them off. Xander kept clenching and unclenching his fists, getting ready.

After the last board was loose, Anya turned to Xander, kissing him passionately. That was for good luck, she panted when they had pulled apart. Don't get killed. I like you too much.

Xander chuckled. I'll try not to. Be careful yourself, he added, as she moved to her post at the door.

Giles asked.

After a few seconds, Xander nodded. Giles and Anya pulled the boards away, leaving the door open enough for someone to get through.

As quickly as he could, Xander ran through the door and stopped, glaring at the stunned knights. Hey! Cast of the Monty Python movie! This way to the Holy Grail! With that, he began to run. Arrows were shut in his direction, and all the knights were too busy watching him to notice the gas station. 

Once she was sure Xander was far enough away, Buffy yelled, Get out! NOW!!

Anya took off running, but Giles still looked hesitant. I'll be right behind you, I promise, Buffy said. Giles nodded, and headed after Anya.

Buffy threw the barrels with all of her might, hitting the other two barrels outside. The spark caused by the metal of the barrels scraping against each other was enough. The explosion was incredible, sending the knights flying in every direction.

Buffy hadn't noticed the explosion. After she had thrown the barrels, she had turned and begun running as fast as she could. She had to get away before the explosion.

She had almost made it to the door when she tripped. Her heart caught in her throat as she fell to the floor with a cry. she whimpered.

Then, the barrels connected, and the gas station and outside were engulfed in flames.

  
--- 

Willow had hurried back to the room as fast as she could, wishing she could still be Buffy's big gun. But she knew that her best friend was right: she had to get the others to safety.

Dawn looked up from her crouch next to Spike. What's going on? she asked worriedly.

Willow tried to smile. Time to go, sweetie. Help me wake Spike up.

Don't need help; tell me what the bleedin' hell's goin' on.

Dawn shrieked in surprise at Spike's clear voice. Don't do that! I thought you were out of it. Guess I don't have to carry you out. And, you can have your jacket back; I'm getting tired of holding it, Dawn said, handing him his duster.

Spike grinned, slipping his leather duster on. Guess not, pint-sized. Someone mind tellin' me why we're runnin' like cowards?

Willow pursed her lips. We're not running away. We're following orders. Buffy told me to get you, Dawnie, and Tara out of here. Pronto.

Spike licked his lips before he continued. Look, I feel fine. Lemme He stopped, frowned, and licked his lips again. His eyes widened with shock. Her blood? he breathed. It is. She did. His eyes narrowed dangerously. I'll kill her. She shouldn't have.

What are you talking about? Willow asked, looking at him with confusion.

Buffy. She gave me some of her blood. I can still taste it. His face showed his disbelief that she would do something like that for him. But why?

To add to Spike's shock, neither Dawn nor Willow seemed very surprised. Buffy was really worried about you, Dawn said, smiling. She didn't know that we could hear her, but we could. She kept saying that you had to be okay, and you were making her worry, and then she said that you would've wanted to have been awake when she ripped your shirt off so she could reach the wound. Said you were missing something good.

Spike blinked, then began to smile. he asked softly.

Willow confirmed.

Yelling outside pulled them out of their thoughts. Willow's smile disappeared. We need to get out, now.

Spike began to protest, but Willow cut him off. No! They'll be fine. We need to get out, now!

It ended up taking both Dawn and Willow to get him out, and it was only when Dawn told him that she needed him that he agreed to go. Spike remembered his promise to Buffy, and followed them out.

They hadn't been outside for more then a few minutes when Xander came running their way. Are they gone? he asked, panting.

Well, there's no one behind you, if you're wondering, Dawn said, as Willow grabbed Tara, who had been trying to take off somewhere.

Good to see ya, whelp, Spike said, grinning.

Xander returned the grin. And the vamp returns. As much as it pains me to say it, it's good to see you, too.

Thanks, Harris.

Xander nodded his you're welcome' just as Giles and Anya came running.

Dawn frowned. Where's Buffy?

Beg pardon?

Buffy, my sister? Giles, where is she? Dawn's voice began to rise, and Willow, Xander, and Spike were now looking worried.

She was right behind Giles started, but was cut off by the explosion from the gas station. Dawn screamed, and was joined by Tara and Willow. The only other sound made was Spike's cry of horror as the flames settled, revealing no slayer.

Her last words to him ran through his head. _Promise me that whatever happens, you'll protect my sister._ Spike shut his eyes, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his face. When he opened his eyes, the tears continued to roll, but a determined look was set on his face. Ignoring the yells behind him, he started running towards the still burning building.

The heat was enough to cause his skin to start blistering, but he didn't care. he called into flames. Nothing. He'd have to go in to help her out, then. If she wasn't already

he yelled, unwilling to believe that she might be dead. With a feral roar he pushed his way past a few burning boards and into the gas station.

Once inside, he had just started forward when he cringed and hunched over. Apparently, even with Buffy's blood, he wasn't up to full strength yet. No matter. He'd find her, and get out. 

He looked up and could feel his heart shatter. Buffy lay face down, less then ten feet away from the door. She should've made it. What had happened? She was covered with dirt and dust, too. The ground near her head was red, andwas she breathing? He couldn't tell. Please, let her be aliveoh _please_

He rushed over to her side and knelt beside her. The red turned out to be blood from her forehead, but it was only a minor cut, by his standards. She'd be good as new in a few days, if he got her out.

He checked for a pulse, and whimpered with relief when he found one. Slow, but steady. He rolled her over and was about to pull her into his arms when a burning ember came flying down from the ceiling, landing only three feet away from where they were situated. He pulled his duster off and wrapped it around her, leaving him with no protection for his chest. He picked her up and held her tight. 

He started towards the door, just as two burning embers landed where Buffy had been seconds before. He swallowed hard. That had been way too close.

She moaned and shifted in his arms. she managed to croak out, before she began to cough.

Hold on, luv. It's gonna get a lil' hot in here.

She continued to cough, burying her face into his chest. He knew she wouldn't last much longer with the smoke filling her lungs. He took one last glance at her, kissed her forehead, and prayed he'd last long enough for her to hit him for the kiss. With that thought, he began to run.

He burst through the smoke and flames, and hissed in pain as the flames wrapped around him. He was through, blistered and burned, but he was through. What was even better, though, was that she was with him.

She continued coughing as he slowly headed for the Scoobies, exhaustion beginning to take over. They came running at the sight of her huddled form and his burned appearance. He fell to his knees, Buffy still in his arms. He vaguely remembered handing Buffy to Giles, and Xander grabbing him before he fell into darkness. 

--- 

Spike? Spike, wake up, please.

Can I throw some water on him?

Chill, Will. I wasn't going to.

Yeah, you were.

Yeah, I was.

Spike? Spike, please

Don't worry, Buff. He'll be fine.

He's justhe's been out of it for awhile, and I

Look, he's opening his eyes!

Spike groaned and opened his eyes. Three figures hovered over him, and after a few blinks, made themselves known as Xander, Willow, and Buffy. Out of the three, Buffy looked the most anxious. Her _expression went from concerned to extreme relief within seconds of him waking.

Are you okay? she asked quickly.

Spike nodded, then frowned, looking around. Where exactly are we? he asked, sounding slightly slurred.

We kept walking after awhile, and found a real, working gas station not far up the road. You've been out for the good portion of the day. Giles left on a bus that was headed back to Sunnydale, and promised to come pick us up later on, Willow explained. Tara's starting to come back, too.

Ah, that explained the look of happiness radiating from her face. Take it we're done, then? Glory's finished?

Xander nodded. That would be about right. Dawn's safe, thus our urge to head home.

There was a few moments silence, and in that time, Willow caught Xander's eye and gestured for the two of them to leave. He nodded, and they left Buffy and Spike alone.

I'd hit you, but you're burned, Buffy said suddenly. She sounded furious. Well, he'd known this was coming.

Look, pet, I He sighed. I'm sorry I kissed you.

She frowned. I'm not mad about that. I actually kinda enjoyed it. What I AM mad about is the fact that you broke your promise!

Spike's eyes widened as she admitted that she had enjoyed the kiss, but narrowed as he asked, What do you mean? I kept my bloody promise.

No, you didn't! I asked you to keep her safe, and you promised till the end of the world. You broke that promise. You could've turned to ashes running into the gas station like that!

Spike was about to say something, then stopped, his mouth dropping open. You wanted me to just LEAVE you there?!? he roared.

There at least would've been someone to watch out for Dawn!! If I couldn't watch out for her, I wanted the next best person to do it, and that was you! So you running in to save my hide was not the smartest thing!!

You could've died!! 

Buffy sighed. I know, she said quietly. I think you were right. When you told me that every slayer has a death wish? I tripped trying to get out of the building, and I know I could've jumped up and probably made it. But I just stayed there. I just gave up.

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. You listen to me, he said, grasping her shoulders. He leaned down and gazed at her. You didn't get up because you were exhausted. This whole Glory thing's enough to burn out anyone. Then, you've had your mum and Captain Cardboard on top of it. You were just tired, that's all.

That's what I've been trying to tell you, Spike! I'm tired. Tired of everything.

Spike shook his head. I know you, and you're not a quitter. I won't let you give up. I love you too much to do that.

Buffy stared at him, then began to smile. Thank you.

Now, you wouldn't mind repeatin' that shirt-rippin' thing, would you? Kinda missed it the first time

She laughed. You have such a one track mind.

He smirked, then raised his eyebrow. Did you really like that kiss?

Yeah, I did, she said. Buffy looked up at him, a grin on her face. And you know, I think I'd like it a whole lot more if it were placed here, she whispered, capturing his lips with hers. 

For a few seconds, he could do nothing but stare at her, stunned. Finally, he began to respond, wrapping his arms her, pulling her closer. The kiss intensified, and when they parted, they were both panting heavily. I thought you didn't need to breathe, she said.

He chuckled. I don't. Doesn't mean I can't. Sides, I think pantin' is a given, specially with that kiss.

I wonder if you'll need to breathe like that next time, Buffy said, as Giles pulled up. She headed to the car, Spike right behind her.

Depends on how hard the kiss is, luv, and did you just say next time'?

She turned and licked her lips seductively. His eyes widened as she turned away, laughing. He began to grin as he hurried to catch up with her. Oh, there would definitely be a next time. 

THE END


	49. Fluffy Weight of the World

Title: Fluffy Weight of the World

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike stared at Buffy, refusing to believe that she was gone. Oh, she was still alive, of course. But something inside of her had snapped when Glory had grabbed Dawn and kidnapped her. 

The once strong Slayer now lay in a crumpled heap on the floor of the gas station, eyes blank and unseeing. Willow had taken one look at her and told everyone that she'd gone catatonic. She'd retreated back into her mind, possibly to never return.

What do we do now? Xander asked, not able to tear his eyes away from Buffy. I mean, she's He swallowed and tried again. She won't be of any help to us. We'll have to get Dawnie back on our own, right?

Willow nodded. None of us are strong enough to take on a Hell god, though.

Spike frowned, gazing up at the Scoobies from his crouch next to Buffy. True, but we can take on Ben. Well, you all can. I'd have to duck outta the fight, seein' as he's human and all.

And what good would attacking Ben be, Spike? Giles said, staring at Spike with bewilderment.

Spike blinked. They couldn't be that dumb Uh, hello? Ben and Glory?

Ben and Glory what? Anya asked, as all the Scoobies turned to Spike. They all had the same look of confusion on their faces.

Spike stood, shaking his head. Ben is Glory, Glory is Ben? When no one responded, he looked up. They were still staring at him. 

When did you come up with this? Xander snorted.

You saw it with your own eyes! Not even half an hour ago! Ben came, fixed up the Watcher, then turned into Glory and snatched Lil' Bit?

Willow frowned. I remember Ben coming, and thenGlory was here. It's all fuzzy.

Spike was about to say something, but stopped. Ah, I get it. It's a spell to keep you from rememberin'. Didn't want her human cover blown. Gotta hand it to her, Glory's not that dumb.

Keep us from remembering what? Spike, what on earth are you talking about? Giles asked irritably.

Spike sighed. That must be another part of the spell: once they figured it out, they'd forget it again. Wasn't this going to be fun?

We need Buffy, Willow said sadly.

Well, too bloody bad! We can't have Buffy. We may never even get her Spike stopped, unable to say the last word: back. He knew it was true. She'd probably never come back. He couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud, however.

Willow began to smile. Actually, there may be a way. I know a spell where I can step inside her mind. If I can find her there, and talk with her, maybe I can pull her out.

I don't think that's such a good idea, Willow.

Willow turned to Giles, a frown on her face. What do you mean?

I know the spell you're thinking of, and it would require you linking yourself to her. There would be a high chance that you would disappear as well, Giles said gently. The person that casts the spell must be willing to give up their life to try and save her.

I'll do it.

All heads swiveled to look at Spike. He was staring at Buffy again, his features displaying his concern for her. He turned back to Giles, a determined look on his face. I'll do it, he repeated.

Willow nodded. We should probably head back to Sunnydale before attempting the spell.

What can _we_ do, though? Xander asked.

You should head for Glory's place, and see if you can rescue the Nibblet, Spike said. When I pull Buffy out, we'll meet you there and give you a hand if you need it.

Don't you mean if' you can pull her out? Anya said.

Spike glared at her. WHEN I pull Buffy out, we'll come and help. Are we clear? he asked quietly, his voice low and dangerous.

Everyone nodded. 

--- 

An hour later found them back in the Magic Box, getting ready to fight. Anya offered to stay and watch Tara, leaving only Xander, Giles, and Willow to head off Glory. Buffy was seated on the floor of training room as Willow lit candles around her.

what do I do? Spike said, coming into the room. 

You just recite this couplet and think of her. Willow handed Spike a small sheet with words written on it. You should be granted access to her mind, if all goes well. 

Xander and Giles stepped into the training room quietly. You ready, Will?

Willow nodded. She turned to Spike, offering him a quick smile. Good luck, Spike.

He smiled. You too, Red. Watch your back; Ben may show up anytime. He does live there, ya know.

Xander waved his hands frantically. Whoa, whoa, time out. Are you saying that Ben's been subletting from Glory all this time?

Spike rolled his eyes. This is gonna be worth it, he muttered, before hitting Xander in the back of his head.

was the chorus from Xander and Spike; Xander because he'd been hit, and Spike because he'd set the chip off.

Willow said in a warning tone.

Spike shook his head and lowered himself to the ground. Just be careful, he grumbled, before he turned to Buffy.

He hated that look of no recognition in her eyes. He had to bring her back. Then, they could rescue Dawn, and get rid of Glory.

He didn't hear the three Scoobies close the door behind them. He glanced down at the sheet in his hand and began to recite. May the door of whom I wish to see, be opened to none else but me. _Mindarius chambenus!_

Spike took Buffy's hands in his and closed his eyes. He was supposed to think of her now. He could see her sunny smile, the look of annoyance she always gave him, and the way she pinched her lips. He remembered his dreams of her kissing him, and when she'd really kissed him, how much better it had been. The look of horror on her face when she'd watched Riley being sucked by a vampire. The tears she'd shed when her mother had died. Her perfect imitation of that terrible robot. Andthe look of despair, fear, and grief when Dawn had been grabbed. 

There was a blinding light in his eyes. He cringed, then slowly opened them.

He wasn't in the training room anymore. Instead, a very modern living room now took its place. He looked around, confused. Where was he?

Hello, Spike, said a young voice from behind him.

He turned to find a small blonde girl with two ponytails smiling up at him. She couldn't be more then 5 years old. He smiled back at her sadly. Hello, Buffy, Spike said softly.

Isn't this place beautiful? I always wanted a house like this, she said, twirling in her yellow dress. 

Buffy, we need to talk, Spike started, but never finished.

A door opened, then closed. called a familiar voice.

Buffy said, running to greet her mom. 

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Buffy wrap her arms around Joyce's legs. Joyce smiled, seemingly unaware that the vampire was there. 

Joyce lowered herself to a crouch on the floor and held out a small-blanketed bundle for Buffy to take. Would you like to see her? Joyce asked.

Buffy nodded. What's her name? she asked, carefully wrapping her arms around the bundle.

From the blankets, Spike could hear a small gurgling sound, like a baby would make. Joyce smiled at her daughter. We're going to call her Dawn.

Spike's eyes widened. That little bundle of noises in Buffy's arms was his Nibblet? 

Buffy looked down at her sister, then back up at her mom, her smile broadening. I'll be the one to look out for her. I'll protect her, no matter what. Is that okay?

Joyce nodded and smiled. I think that's a wonderful idea. I know you can take care of her.

I won't let you down, Mommy. I'll be the bestest big sister ever.

Spike blinked, and the living room disappeared. He looked around the Magic Box, lit by the sunlight that was pouring through the windows. He yelped and started to jump away when he realized he was standing in a direct patch of sun, then stopped. He wasn't burning. Spike began to smile. A bloke could get used to this, he said.

His smile disappeared as the grown-up Buffy he knew headed over from the table to place a book back on the shelf. She slid it into place, then stopped, her brown dress swishing around her legs. She looked down at the floor, looking sad and disheartened.

He blinked again, and the scene changed once more. He was in the training room, sunlight still pouring in through the high windows. Buffy had changed out of her casual dress into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She was practicing her kicks against the punching bag. She jumped and mistimed her second kick, falling to the ground with a thud'. As Spike went to help her up, she began to pull herself up, a look of annoyance and fierce determination on her face.

She stopped, and let herself fall back onto the mat. Gone was the look of certainty and strength and in their place was despair and melancholy. Her face fell, and her eyes widened slightly. She closed her eyes as tears began to make their way across her face.

Spike blinked, then cursed colorfully as the scene changed to the hallway of the Summers' house. He couldn't keep his eyes open forever! But if he closed his eyes for just a second, he lost himself again.

That's not true, said a very familiar voice from behind him.

He swiveled and found himself staring into the Buffy he knew. The scene was over, she said calmly. You didn't need to see anymore to understand.

Understand what? Buffy, what the bleedin' hell's goin' on?

She said nothing, merely turning around and walking down the hall. Spike followed, and found himself in Dawn's bedroom. To make things stranger, it was empty of any furniture or trinket that said that the room belonged to someone.

She doesn't need the room anymore, Buffy said, reading his mind. She wouldn't mind me having it, now that she's dead.

Spike stared at her with horror. What? No! Buffy, pet, she's not dead.

Buffy turned and headed for the closet. Spike began to follow, then finally got a good look around.

The room's floor was now covered with grass, and a grave marker with the name Joyce Summers' stood in the midst of the room. How had he missed that before? Had it just appeared?

Next to the marker was a hole, and next to the hole was a bundle wrapped in a sheet.

Buffy returned with a shovel. She handed it to him, then picked up the bundle and dropped it into the hole. She took the shovel from Spike and began to fill in the hole.

A terrible feeling began to grow in Spike's stomach. What's in the sheet? he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

For a few moments, there was just silence. Then, Buffy said, I told you she was dead.

With a cry he leapt forward and pulled Buffy away from the hole. She pushed him back, glaring at him. You won't even let me bury my sister? she asked angrily.

She's not dead!! Dawn isn't dead; Glory's just got her holed up somewhere. We need to get out, NOW, Spike said, a twinge of fear beginning to build in his heart.

Buffy dropped her shovel, shaking her head slowly. Spike, I know she's dead. I killed her.

That's notBuffy, no!

It's true, she said softly. I know I could've moved faster, and gotten Dawn away from Glory. But I didn't.

Besides, isn't it nice here? said little Buffy's voice from behind him.

Spike turned and found himself back in the modern living room. You can stay here with me, she said, a big smile on her face. We can be happy here. It's real nice, doncha think?

Buffy, no, he began.

You don't want to stay with me? Spike, I thought you loved me, adult Buffy said. He looked to the right and found Buffy back in her brown dress in the Magic Box. I want you to stay here, with me, she said. 

I'm happy here, said the same voice from his left. He turned and found Buffy in the training room. Don't you want me to be happy?

Tears began to sting his eyes. He closed his eyes and thought about what she was saying. She wanted to be with him. She was happy here. Why force her to fight things in the real world, when she was so happy here? He could make her happy. Here, she was giving him another chance.

Spike, stay with me, came the chorus of the voices.

he yelled, opening his eyes. I want to talk with the real Buffy! Now!

All the Buffys except the one he'd met in her house disappeared. Spike, you don't understand, she said, walking over to him. They ARE all me.

The scene changed before his eyes, taking him back to the living room. He watched little Buffy with Joyce and baby Dawn. I promised my mom that I would take care of Dawn, no matter what, Buffy said. I failed.

Before Spike could protest, the scene changed again. They watched as Buffy put the book away on the shelf, and her eyes took on a dull look. Giles had asked me to put a book away for him, and as I was, I realized that I was going to lose. Glory would win, Buffy explained

The scene changed again, and they watched as Buffy kicked and landed on her back in the training room. Later that day, I was practicing when I missed. I was about to get up, when I asked myself, what was the point? I can't take Glory on. I'll just lose. There's no point in me even trying.

She turned to Spike, and said calmly, So you see, I did kill Dawn. I failed her.

Spike stared at her, then began to chuckle. Got one word for you, Slayer, he said, then stopped chuckling and glared at her. 

she asked, confused.

Dawn's still very much alive, I can assure you. If you're so happy to be here, then fine, stay here. But I can guarantee you that this isn't Buffy. None of these are.

Buffy began to argue, but Spike cut her off. Oh, yeah, they look and sound just like her, I get that. But Buffy would never quit. She wouldn't just give up on her lil' sis. Cause see, Buffy's a hero. Buffy will fight till the end. He looked down at her and smiled. That's one of the reasons I love her.

There was a blinding flash of light, and when Spike opened his eyes, he was back in the training room. The two candles Willow had lit had gone out, and he could hear Anya trying to calm Tara in the next room.

He looked over at Buffy and watched her blink, then look around the room in confusion. Her eyes focused on him, and for a few moments, there was silence. Tears filled her eyes as she began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms as she cried.

After a few minutes, her sobs had tapered off into sniffles. He leaned down and couldn't stop himself from kissing her forehead gently. Thought I'd lost you, he said softly.

Buffy sniffled. For awhile, you did. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Thank you, she said. For not giving in when I asked you to stay.

Spike chuckled softly. It was temptin', I'll grant you that.

Buffy smiled. You did the right thing. She sighed, then frowned. Did you really mean all that stuff you said?

Spike looked down at her with disbelief. I said it cause it's true, Buffy! You should know that. You are a hero, and you don't give up.

She blushed slightly. Not that. Thethe reason you love me.

He began to smile. Meant it all, he whispered. I love you.

Her response was to lean up and press her lips against his. Fireworks went off in Spike's head at her touch, and he responded passionately. This was nothing compared to the kiss she'd given him when she'd pretended to be the robot. This was full of heat and passion as he tried to pour all of his feelings into the kiss. 

She pulled back, panting for breath. Her head was swimming from the onslaught of the new feelings she'd had to deal with ever since she'd kissed him earlier. When Glory had found him and tortured him, and he hadn't said a word about the key. was all she could manage, as she fingered her slightly bruised lips.

His grin was lopsided. he said, sounding slurred. 

Wouldn't mind repeating that sometime soon, she said, giving him a goofy grin.

His eyes widened. She just kept surprising him tonight, didn't she? Sounds good to me.

Buffy stood with Spike's help, and headed off to the front of the Magic Box.

They found Anya and Tara sitting around the small table. That didn't take long, Anya said, sounding surprised. You've only been gone for not even half an hour.

Buffy nodded and headed over to the weapons chest. Where are the others? she asked, pulling out a broadsword.

Went off to Glory's to see if they could snatch Lil' Bit back, Spike said.

Buffy nodded. Shouldn't be too hard. If they can manage to catch Glory when she's Ben, then it should be an easy fight.

Thank you! Spike said loudly. Someone remembers.

Anya nodded. Oh yes, I've started remembering about Ben turning into Glory, too. I think the spell's wearing off.

Means it's almost show time, I'd warrant, Spike said, pulling out a wicked looking axe.

Buffy nodded and headed for the front door. Anya, stay with Tara. We'll be back before sunrise.

Anya nodded, noting that Spike and Buffy were holding hands as they exited the shop. 

--- 

They found themselves in front of Glory's apartment complex in less then ten minutes. Buffy started forward, but stopped as she realized Spike wasn't following. 

She turned and found him staring at the building with a slight look of dread. Hate this place, he mumbled.

Buffy mentally kicked herself. Of course he would be afraid of this place. Glory had nearly killed him here before, and the scars she'd given him were still visible. 

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. She won't touch you, she said. I promise, Spike.

Spike shifted his gaze from the building to her, a surprised look on his face. He began to smile. Let's get your sis back, he said, amazed that the look of fierce determination on her face was for him. 

Buffy nodded, and the two headed into the building.

As they neared the top floor where Glory was, they could hear the sounds of battle. They continued to speed up, until they were running full hilt up the stairs. 

They reached the top floor and found themselves in the midst of a small war. 

Willow was taking on Glory, who had Dawn tied up behind her. Guarding Willow's sides were Giles and Xander, who kept Glory's minions at bay. All three of the Scoobies looked tired and worn, but refused to give up. Dawn looked terrified.

Buffy could feel her rage begin to soar. How _dare_ Glory take her little sister and hold her prisoner? 

With a cry of rage she jumped forward and decapitated four minions in one stroke. Everyone stopped fighting to turn and watch her.

Xander, Giles, and Willow smiled at their leader as she strode into the room, Spike right behind her. Good to see ya back, Buff, Xander said.

Good to be back. Glory, may I have a word with you? she said, turning to face the Hell god.

Glory was fuming. Have you seen what your miserable humans have done to my place? It's a wreck! And my clothes

You know, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem, seeing as after I kill you, you won't need the fancy clothes and stuff.

Glory snorted. I'm a god, stupid. I'm gonna bleed your sister dry, then head to Hell.

Then why don't you let me kill you? You'd head straight to Hell, I guarantee it, Buffy said, gripping her sword tighter.

Glory snarled and leapt towards Buffy, furious that a human would dare defy her. Buffy began to lash out her rage and fury on Glory, leaving the Hell god slightly dizzy.

As the Scoobies continued to head off minions that seemed to appear out of nowhere, Spike ran to Dawn and began to untie her. You all right, Bit? he asked anxiously.

Dawn nodded, tears of relief beginning to pool in her eyes. I thought I was a goner, she said, as Spike ripped away the last of the bonds. She threw herself into his arms.

No one touches my Nibblet, he growled, tightening his grip on her. 

Glory looked over briefly from her fight with Buffy and hissed as she watched Spike and Dawn. Hey, vampire! she yelled, landing a hard hit on Buffy. Buffy went flying, landing in the next room.

Glory started marching over to Spike and Dawn, unaware of the vampire's anger that was beginning to boil. You got my key; give it back.

Dawn whimpered and started moving backwards. Head to the Scoobies, Dawn, Spike said quietly. When Glory moved to follow her, Spike caught her attention with an uppercut to her jaw. Glory stared at him with disbelief. You hurt my Nibblet, he said simply. He slipped into vampire visage and growled, You also hurt my Slayer.

Buffy groaned as she picked herself up. Glory could really punch, when she put her mind to it. 

She looked up and saw Dawn hurrying to Xander's side. Everyone was accounted for, exceptwhere was Spike?

She forced herself to move and found Spike battling Glory. It looked like he was winning. If he could handle himself (and it looked like he could), then Buffy would find her fight somewhere else. She began to dispose of the minions.

Glory finally lost her patience and landed a roundhouse kick to Spike's chest, sending him sailing into the bed. Dawn shrieked as Glory headed for Spike. Spike!! Look out!!

Her warning came too late. Glory grabbed Spike by the neck and hefted him off the floor. Looks like I get to have some fun again, the god chuckled, before she threw him into the wall.

Dawn screamed as he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Her sister's scream got Buffy's attention. She turned and found Spike lying on the floor, bleeding in several places. Glory was headed towards him, ready to rain down more punishment.

With a yell Buffy lunged at the god, moving Glory's focus from Spike to Buffy. Look who came back for more, the god snarled. What, upset cause I hurt your lover?

Buffy began to argue, before she stopped. She smiled sweetly at Glory before saying simply, 

Glory stared at her, surprised. That was all Buffy needed. She pulled her arm back and hit Glory on the neck. Glory's head tumbled from her shoulders, but she wasn't dead.

That hurt, you little brat! Glory said, reaching down for her head. I told you, you can't kill ano, not _now_, Benjamin Her body morphed into Ben's, and he died instantly.

The minions, realizing their master was dead, scampered from the room. Buffy didn't care. She ran to Spike's side and pulled him up. Spike? Spike, c'mon, answer me. Her heart began to speed up with worry. 

With a moan he came to, and looked up at her. You're all right, he managed to croak out, before she shushed him.

I'm fine. You're not looking so good, though.

Spike chuckled, then winced as the small laughter jostled his hurt ribs. he said. I've had worse. Where's the Nibblet?

Safe, thanks to you, Dawn said from behind Buffy. You sure you're okay?

Spike nodded, then looked around, puzzled. Where'd the great one scamper to?

She's dead, Buffy said. I took a lucky swing, and she fell.

Spike grinned as best he could. I'd applaud, but my arms aren't workin' real good right now.

Buffy pulled him to his feet, then wrapped his arm around her neck. Xander? Just a little help here, she said.

Xander nodded, wrapping the vampire's other arm around his neck. Satisfied that they could transport him to safety, she nodded, and the troupe headed for the elevator. 

--- 

15 minutes later found them back at the Magic Box, a happy Anya in Xander's arms. Tara had returned to normal, much to Willow's joy. The Scoobies were seated around the table, as Willow began to recover from her magic strike against Glory. 

Buffy knelt next to Spike, worry etched into her forehead. He'd passed out a few minutes before they'd reached the shop, and they'd put him on a pile of mats in the training room. Willow had told her that he'd be fine; the hits from Glory, plus his earlier mind adventure, had drained him of his energy. He'd be all right.

She finished cleaning his wounds and leaned back onto her heels, watching him. Why on earth had she told Glory that Spike was her lover? She'd probably surprised herself more then the Hell god. It was slightly true, though: ever since she'd heard him tell her, as the robot, how much it would hurt her if anything happened to Dawn, she'd come to see him in a new light. He wasn't the reluctant vampire turned good anymore. He was one of the team; a Scooby, just like her other friends.

He stirred, bringing her out of her thoughts. As he struggled to open his eyes, she realized that she was running her fingers through his hair. She must have started that when she'd lost herself in thought.

He gazed up at her and smiled weakly. Hello, cutie, he said.

She smiled back, not pulling her hand away. Hello yourself, she said. How you feeling?

Like a Hell god tossed me around. Where's everyone else?

In the shop. Tara's back with us, making Willow a happy witch. She sighed, then turned to him. Spike, I need to talk to you about

The kiss, I know. Spike avoided her gaze. I'm sorry.

Buffy blinked. Of all the things she'd been expecting It's not about that, she said softly, bringing his gaze back to her. Well, maybe it is. After Glory had knocked you out, I started railing into her. She asked if I was mad at her because she'd hurt my lover. 

Spike chuckled. That's the lamest comeback ever. 

I told her yes.

He turned to her, eyes as wide as saucers. he stuttered, not fully comprehending what she was saying. 

Buffy smiled. It's true. Ever since the robot adventureno, even before that, you've proved yourself to be a better person. This new person that you are now is someone I've come to care about. To enjoy being around. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you.

Spike stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. After a few moments had passed, and he hadn't changed his look, Buffy began to frown. Spike? Spike, don't tell me you zoned out now. She began to panic when she received no response. 

He shook himself, as Buffy sighed with relief. Don't do that to me, she said shakily.

he said. 

I'm the one that should be sorry, she said, shifting her gaze down.

Spike frowned. 

Because I promised you that she wouldn't touch you, she said quietly. And she did.

Spike placed a finger underneath her chin and pulled her gaze back up to him. When she tossed you into the other room, you wouldn't believe how furious I was. I knew you could be hurt, knocked out, or even He swallowed before continuing. That's when I started layin' into Glory. I told her to never hurt my Nibblet or my Slayer.

Buffy grinned. Your Slayer, huh?

Spike smirked. Slipped. You can smack me for it, if you want.

Sounds good to me, she said, before placing her lips on his. She could hear everyone in the shop chatting about what they should do to celebrate. Soon their voices, along with the rest of the world, faded away as she lost herself once morethis time, in Spike. 

THE END


	50. Fluffy Get It Done

Title: Fluffy Get It Done

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike watched as the shadow story was set up. His lip was pulled into an almost snarl, as he watched Buffy helping her friends. He was still mad at her for her speech' earlier. At that moment, he couldn't feel any love for her. All he could feel was a seething fury for the small slayer.

Buffy, for the most part, tried to ignore the glares Spike was giving her. She was still a little upset about Chloe herself. She knew that wasn't what had set Spike off, though. She'd be sorry later, and _maybe_ even ask for his forgiveness. 

Dawn cleared her throat and began reading from the book. The words were in Swahili, she'd said, and Buffy still couldn't believe that her sister could read so many different languages and understand them.

Dawn had just stopped to take a breath when a blinding light forced the occupants of the room to look away. When they could see again, they found a swirling purple portal in the middle of the Summers' living room.

What is it? Willow asked tentatively.

Buffy shrugged. Don't know, don't care to know.

Don't go in there!

Buffy turned to her sister with a duh' look. Uh, no? I don't know what's in there. With all that's been going on, I don't really want to go adventuring.

Spike snorted softly. Wish you would, he said sarcastically.

Buffy shot him a glare, then turned back to the portal. I don't like the looks of it. Dawnie, see if you can get rid of it, 

The words were hardly out of her mouth when the portal began to shudder. Voices in a different language could be heard from within the portal. 

Buffy spread her arms out and pushed the Scoobies back. Move back; I don't like the looks of this.

Dawn said, staring at the portal with an uneasy look. The voices keep saying for the Slayer to follow them.

Buffy shook her head. Forget it! she said loudly. I don't just follow voices that aren't visible.

The portal shuddered again, and chains shot out, grabbing Buffy by the wrists and pulling her towards the portal. 

Spike's eyes widened. Didn't mean it literally, he muttered before jumping forward and grabbing her ankle.

Buffy turned and looked back at him as she was tugged once more in the direction of the portal. Don't let go, she pleaded.

Before Spike could respond, Buffy was yanked violently in the portal's direction. She gasped as the chains bit into her wrists, pulling her in. Spike yelled, as she disappeared into the purple swirls.

The portal shook once more, before spitting out a hideous demon. It growled and started heading for the Scoobies.

But Spike had had enough. With a feral roar he jumped up and tackled the demon to the ground. He began pounding on it, even after his mind told him it was dead. 

Xander and Willow managed to pull him away and sat him down on the sofa, before turning back to the purple portal. What do we do now? Xander asked. I really don't want another dead carcass in the house.

Willow scolded, waiting for Spike to make his comeback. Obviously, Xander was too, because when the vampire didn't say anything, they both turned to look back at him.

Spike sat, staring at the portal, tears slowly making their way down his face. I did it again, he whispered. I could've saved her, but I didn't. I let her go through the portal again. Just like before

Willow knelt in front of him and shook him slightly. Spike. Spike! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault, she said gently. Things happen. We'll get her back, I promise.

Yeah, don't worry about it; you're making me feel bad for calling you a dead carcass', Xander said. 

That's all I am, though. Just a dead carcass. Buffy was right. I'm just good for cryin'.

Willow sighed. Buffy didn't mean it, you know. She just wanted to get the Spike that had some spitfire back.

Spike still looked troubled, but he managed a small smile. Spitfire, huh?

Xander offered him a reassuring smile. Yeah, spitfire. C'mon; we've got a Slayer to get back. Speaking of which, how do we do that?

Uh, guys? Dawn said, looking over at the demon. The portal's gone.

Spike looked around Willow and Xander and saw that the swirling mist had disappeared. 

Just say that spell again, and bring it back, Xander said with a shrug.

Be easier if the book actually had any words in it. Dawn flipped the book around to show them the empty pages. The whole thing's blank.

The four Scoobies glanced back and forth, before Xander took a seat next to Spike with a defeated sigh. Oh boy

I just hope she's okay, Spike muttered to himself. 

--- 

Buffy awoke with a groan and a splitting headache. Where was she? She tried to sit up, and found that her moving was restricted. Was that the clattering of chains she heard?

Fully awake now, she glanced down and found that she was chained to a rock floor. Wherever she was, it was dark. She was also cold, even with her jacket on. 

There was a rustling noise, and her head whipped in the direction of the sound. she called into the darkness. 

There was another sound coming from the other direction, and she turned to see nothing but blackness. A little light would be nice, she said.

She could hear a small noise, then she saw a spark. Oh good: fire. Wait a minute. Maybe not good, if the whole place was covered with grass or something.

The small fire in front of her lit up her prison, and Buffy found herself in a cave with three men. They were dark skinned, and wearing old clothes. Each had a staff carefully carved with miniscule details.

You are Miss Summers, are you not? said the one to her left.

Buffy blinked. She was certain of what he'd said, and she'd understood him perfectly, but the language he'd spoken in was Swahili. Get me out of these chains and I might think about answering that question, she said, giving the chains a tug. They refused to budge.

She frowned. That should've been easy to break! She'd gotten out of chains before. Why not now?

As if reading her mind, the one on the right said, The chains were bound tight enough to hold ten Slayers. One Slayer will not break it. If he hadn't been so serious looking, she would've thought he was laughing at her.

Sorry for not trusting you; it's this paranoia I have about people chaining me up. Tends to make me not trust or like them, she said sarcastically.

The one in the middle said nothing, but merely placed a box down on the ground in front of her. The box began to slowly open of its own accord, and the three men backed away quickly.

Her eyes widened. This could not be good. She swore as she tugged on the chains again, only to find sharp metal digging into her wrists. She winced as the metal tore at her skin, and watched as blood dripped from her wrists.

Who are you? she yelled at the three men.

We are the first Watchers. We have come to give you power, said the one on her left.

Watchers?! You're all Watchers?! Then you should be helping me, not hurting me!

The box had, by now, fully opened, and a black shadow began to creep out. It is for your own good, said the one on her right.

When the chains refused to budge on her third try, she felt a twinge of panic and fear. What was she going to do? And what _was_ this thing?

The shadow scurried along the floor towards her, and she backed away as much as the chains would allow. It stopped in front of her, and she did the only thing she could do: she kicked at it.

Unfortunately, her foot went right through the shadow. For a brief second, she wished that Spike and her friends would come rescue her. Then, the shadow pounced on her, and began to envelop her.

She screamed in pain as she felt it push on her, and she thought it would crush her. It pulled away as quickly as it had jumped on her, and she gasped for breath, not surprised that she could see small bruises forming everywhere. What was that thing?

She wasn't prepared for the second pounce, and the strength of the slam knocked her to the floor. She tried to desperately push it off of her, but couldn't grab it. 

It pulled away again, and tears welled in her eyes as she realized how helpless she was. She couldn't break the chains; she couldn't grab the thing but it could hold her down, and she was alone. She had no friends with her. She wished Spike was by her side, but she knew it was only a wish. Why would Spike want to help her, after how she'd railed into him? Was this some sort of poetic justice? She'd told him that he didn't help anymore; all he did was cry. Well, she couldn't help herself now, and all she was doing was sitting and crying.

The shadow slammed into her, sending her flying, but the chains snapped her back. She cried out as the chains tore into her like never before, and she looked over at the three men.

she managed to say, before the shadow pounced again. _Spikehelp me _

--- 

Back at the Summers' residence, the Scoobies were trying to find another copy of the spell, or a memory spell to help Dawn remember the lines exactly.

Spike slammed a book down on the table, causing Willow and Xander to look up at him with annoyance. Look, Spike, we know you're worried, Willow started.

Spike snorted. You think I'm worried? I'm well beyond worried! She could be hurt, or tortured, or de He stopped, not willing to finish the sentence.

Dawn sighed from her position on the sofa. Spike, we know. We're not giving up, though. We can't. Buffy wouldn't give up on us.

I know that, and I wasn't givin' up. I justthere has to be somethin' we can do. Willow, please, he pleaded. 

Willow looked up at him, slightly shocked. He rarely called her by her first name. She began to realize how worried he really was. Maybe I can open the portal.

Xander asked. You need the spell.

Willow shook her head, warming to the idea. Not if I can trace the magic residue it left behind. I can follow it to wherever it leads, then open a gateway of my own. Then, I'll have complete control over it. We won't have to play by whoever's rules we are.

The people in the portal, Dawn supplied.

Willow nodded. They wanted Buffy for a reason, so I think it's safe to assume that they wouldn't harm her.

Spike muttered.

Willow sighed. She'd liked the new Spike, and Buffy had to go and bring back the annoying Spike.

Spike seemed to read her mind, and sighed with frustration. I'm sorry, Red. I just hate doin' nothin'. I wanna help her.

You want to help? Hurry and grab my magic box from upstairs. If I'm gonna trace that spell, it has to be now.

Spike nodded, and in a flash he was up the stairs, hurrying towards the box.

Don't get mad at him, Xander said. He's just worried cause he loves her.

Dawn and Willow both gave him looks of disbelief. Are youdefending him? Dawn asked incredulously. 

Yeah, I guess I am, he admitted, stretching his arm behind his head. He's proven himself as an okay guy, and somewhere during the last couple of months we've formed a silent truce. He watches my back, I watch his. He's a good guy, if you give him a chance.

So you're saying that you two are friends, Willow said, beginning to grin.

If you're gonna make me say it, then yes, we are, he grumbled.

Dawn giggled. Call the press: Xander admits he's friends with Spike!

Says the girl who seems to be getting along with him again, Xander said, putting the spotlight on her.

Dawn immediately stopped giggling. Yeah, I guess so, she said after a few moments. I've missed him. I want to be friends again, butI don't know what to say.

Don't need to say anythin', Spike's unexpected voice said from the third stair up. He climbed down onto the landing, placed the box on the table, and looked over at Dawn. You'd want to be my Nibblet again? he asked, hope in his eyes.

I never stopped being your Nibblet, she said, smiling at him. I was just mad at you for awhile.

He smiled at her, not fully comprehending that his Bit had forgiven him. Dawn set her book down and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace as tears stung his eyes.

Can we get moving? said Xander from behind them.

Spike looked down at Dawn, a twinkle in his eyes. Heard your speech also, Harris. I was touched, really, so I can understand you wantin' a hug too, he said, as Dawn tried not to giggle.

By all means, don't let us interrupt the reunion, Xander said quickly, before following Willow into the living room.

Still the Big Bad in some ways, Spike whispered to Dawn with a wink, before following the others into the living room.

Willow took a seat on the floor Indian style, as Xander placed candles around her. With a scented match she lit each one, then closed her eyes. To this plane am I here bound, and my portal must be found. In the darkest of the nights, Athena grant me perfect sight. I will find what I must, _tinoch albermena drust!_

The other three Scoobies backed away rapidly as a green portal, identical to the purple one except in color, appeared in front of Willow.

Xander gulped. Guess we head in?

Willow nodded, not opening her eyes. I won't be able to come with you, but I can communicate with you, she said. At least, the Scoobies had thought she'd said it; her lips hadn't moved.

Dawn jumped. Will! Don't do that without warning!

came Willow's sheepish voice. don't freak, in case I do talk to you on the telepathic line, all right?

Spike nodded. We got it. Dawn, Harris, you might wanna grab a weapon or two. Don't think we'll be well received.

Xander looked grim as he headed over to the weapon's chest. He pulled out a small axe for himself, then turned to Dawn, a questioning look on his face.

I do best with that silver dagger, she said. Xander nodded and tossed her said dagger.

Spike? What about you? Willow asked telepathically.

I'll be gettin' Buffy out, he said. I don't need weapons. Sides, I've got my fangs, should I need to get unfriendly.

Dawn bit her lip as Xander joined them. she asked in a small voice.

Xander muttered, as the three stepped through simultaneously, the demon somehow getting sucked in with them. 

They experienced a brief sensation of falling, before stepping onto a rocky surface. They found themselves in a small cave, lit by an unknown source from behind the rocks in front of them.

Spike could hear a rattling sound, then a cry of anguish that made his eyes widen in horror. he breathed, before darting forward. Xander grabbed him before he jumped out from behind the rocks, and the three Scoobies watched from behind their hiding place.

Buffy was chained to the floor, looking bruised and bloody. In front of her in a half circle were three men with staffs. A small, wooden box lay before them on the ground. In front of Buffy was a dark shadow that seemed to dance in the fire's glow.

Buffy coughed and winced, clutching her chest. She had barely gotten to her knees when the shadow came at her again. This time, the strength of the blast knocked her off the floor. She hissed with pain as the shadow held her suspended in mid air, as it pushed against her everywhere. She gasped as the shadow extended itself into tendrils, which began wrapping themselves around her legs. It felt cold against her skin, and she let the tears fall as the tendrils began snaking themselves around her upper legs.

Xander could barely hold Spike back as the three watched the shadow's activities with horror and rage. We'll get her out, he whispered to the vampire, in an attempt to calm him down.

I'll kill it. Rip it to shreds for touchin' her. That vile lil' Spike hissed through clenched teeth.

Without warning the shadow pulled away from her and slammed her in the back, causing her to hit the ground hard. She didn't move.

That was all the encouragement Spike needed. He leapt out and attacked the man closest to him, then turned to the other two. Fortunately, Dawn and Xander seemed to have them under control, so Spike hurried to Buffy's side.

Whatever that shadow thing had been, it had disappeared. Spike knelt beside her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

With a whimper she jerked away, curling herself into a little ball. she choked out. No more. Please

Spike said, his heart wrenching. Luv, it's me.

Buffy looked up through her shaking hands and almost cried with relief. she said, wonder and awe in her voice.

Spike smiled at her. Just hold on luv, all right? I'll get you out.

The chains Buffy managed to get out, before launching into a coughing fit. Spike's forehead creased with worry as he waited for the fit to subside. They said the chains were meant to hold ten Slayers, and that no one could break them without their consent, she said, once she had her voice back.

Spike's fury at the men began to rise. We'll see bout that, he nearly snarled, before he grabbed hold of the base of the chains and tugged. Hard. The base gave way, and Buffy's right arm was free.

He quickly did the same to the other chains, his rage making him stronger. He turned back to her and felt his anger quickly give way to concern. She was so hurt You all right? he asked, worried.

She whimpered, as more tears began to fall. It went up my skirt, she said, her lower lip trembling.

Now Spike could feel his heart shattering in his chest. Oh, Buffy, he murmured, picking her up and cradling her. She sniffled and leaned against him, thankful that her wish had come true. Spike had come for her.

They were heading back to the portal when the shadow came out of nowhere and headed straight for them. Buffy shrieked and buried her head in Spike's chest. Spike yelled. Lil' help would be nice!

Xander and Dawn turned at Spike's call, and began running forward. Dawn almost tripped as she stepped on something hard, and felt it crunch beneath her shoe. She looked down and found the wooden box crushed under her weight. she said, looking up.

Not oops, Spike corrected. The moment Dawn's foot had connected with the box, the shadow had disappeared. For good, Spike hoped.

Can we go home? Buffy whispered. Spike looked down at the bundle in his arms and nodded. 

They stepped through the portal and found themselves back in the Summers' living room once more. Willow gasped for breath and leaned to the side, and the portal vanished.

Couldn't hear you in the cave, Red. What happened? Spike asked.

Don't worry about it. I didn't try to talk. It turned out that keeping the portal open for you guys was hard enough. I didn't want to risk losing you guys in the dimension by opening my mouth. Willow smiled weakly, then gaped at Buffy. What happened?

Spike's face hardened. You don't wanna know, Will, Xander said quickly. You don't wanna know.

  
--- 

Spike leaned back in his chair and sighed. Buffy lay in her bed beside him, and was currently sleeping. Willow had discovered bruises all over her, and had confirmed that a few ribs were broken. After a healthy dosage of aspirin, Buffy had fallen asleep.

Spike wished he could've laid a few hits into the men, but was glad that he'd gotten Buffy out when he did. What had happened to the anger he'd felt towards her earlier? It had vanished with her the moment she'd disappeared inside the portal. He still couldn't help feeling responsible for letting her slip from his grasp.

A small moan to his left brought him out of his thoughts. He turned and found himself staring into a pair of beatiful green eyes. he said softly.

She turned and tried to smile. Hey yourself.

How you feelin'?

Buffy sighed, then hissed as the movement jarred her mending ribs. Not so good. Let's just say, I've had better days. She gazed at him, looking slightly puzzled. 

he asked, when curiosity got the best of him.

You came for me, she said, propping herself up.

Spike shrugged. 'Course I did. Did you think I wouldn't come?

she said simply.

Spike stared at her, his jaw dropping. What?! Why?

Buffy looked down at her hands. Because of what I said earlier. She shut her eyes and grimaced. Spike, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you being of no use. And when that shadow started ramming into me, all_ I_ did was sit and cry, and

He cut her ramblings off by pressing a finger to her lips. She opened her eyes and stared at him as he began to smile. he said. I needed the pep talk.

Could've been said nicer, she said, but he shook his head.

Wouldn't have had it any other way, pet. When she began to smile, he relaxed. They were going to be okay. You wanna talk bout what happened?

Buffy nodded after a few moments, and patted the bed area next to her. He took a seat beside her and listened as she told him about the first Council of Watchers, and how she had refused the power.

She began to shake when she got to the slamming part. Then it grabbed me and pulled me up into the air, and it just kept pushing against me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and then She gulped, before she said in a shaky voice, Then it went up my skirt. It felt so cold, and so sharp, and I was so scared

His vision began to blur as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him. He rocked her back and forth, as he rubbed calming circles into her back.

After a few moments of silence had past, she said in a small voice, Maybe I should've taken the power.

Spike pulled away and stared at her like she'd lost her marbles. WHAT?! Buffy, no!

Buffy sighed. What if that power was the key to defeating the First, and I just threw it away, because it hurt? Shots from the doctor hurt too, but they're good for you!

Spike brought his head down to hers and said, We will beat this thing. Don't need any power from some Wankers, specially if it means you gettin' hurt. We can do this. Trust me. Put a lil' more faith in our troops, luv. Put faith in _me_. I won't leave you. I love you too much. I'll stand by you till the end, which won't be for a long time, luv.

Buffy didn't realize she was crying until Spike brushed a few tears away. Just trust me, promise?

Buffy nodded, then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. She pulled away and smiled at his stunned look. I promise, she said softly.

As he pulled her into his arms once more, she realized that she didn't need any special power. She already had a power that gave her more strength and courage then she could ever have imagined. 

She had Spike. 

THE END  



	51. Fluffy Get It Done 2

Title: Fluffy Get It Done 2

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy could feel Spike glaring at her back as she watched the arrangement of the shadow play. After her speech to him earlier, she was pretty sure he was still smarting. He had turned back into snarky Spike, making comments at everyone. That's what she'd wanted, right? In the depth of her heart, though, she still wanted the sweet Spike she'd come to know for the last couple of months. She just hoped she hadn't chased him away for good.

Xander pulled her out of her thoughts by stepping away from the shadow play. He smiled with pride as he did a quick Vanna White portrayal, displaying his work. See? Put it all together without slicing my finger on those very sharp puppets.

I'm so proud, Spike muttered, wiping away a fake tear.

Xander shot him a death glare, and Buffy groaned inwardly. She'd asked for it, though.

You guys ready? Dawn asked, trying to ignore the males. Buffy looked around at Willow, Xander, and Dawn, then nodded. She had ignored Spike on purpose, not able to look at him. 

By the small snort he gave, she knew he'd picked up on her refusal to look at him. Go ahead, Dawnie, Buffy said.

Dawn nodded, and began to read the ancient text that went along with the shadow play. As she talked, the small disk the puppets were situated on began to spin on its own. Shadows danced on the walls, faster and faster, until it suddenly halted.

Dawn stopped reading as a purple vortex opened in front of the play. For a moment, no one said anything. Then, Buffy started forward.

Buffy, no! What are you doing? Willow said, her voice shaky.

Looking, and possibly entering.

Spike frowned. What was she doing? Was she nuts? What do you think you're doin', Slayer? Spike asked, stepping towards her.

Buffy turned to Spike, surprised he'd actually come forward against it. She would've thought he'd be happy to see her go, and possibly rid the world of her existence. The book and shadow play both belong to the Slayer. Whoever put this handy Slayer gift set together must've known that the portal would appear. There's a reason, and if it helps us, then I should go through. I'll be back soon, she said, starting forward.

Dawn gave a small cry of fear, but Spike was one step ahead of her. He grabbed Buffy's wrist, unable to hide the terror in his eyes. Are you insane? he hissed. You'll get yourself killed!

Buffy looked at him, frowning. Why would you care? she asked.

Before Spike could answer, however, chains shot out, wrapping themselves around Buffy and Spike's wrists. The chains yanked them, hard, and the two went flying into the portal.

Just as they disappeared, a tall, scaly demon appeared. Xander ducked and reached for an axe, but missed. The demon sent him flying into the wall. Willow managed to grab hold of a sword and pushed it into the demon's side. He roared with pain, and with a swipe of his arm knocked her down.

The demon had pulled his arm back to finish Willow off when it stopped and fell to the ground, dead. Xander turned to Willow with concern, a sword full of green goo in his left hand. You okay?

Willow nodded shakily, then turned to Dawn. What just happened?

Dawn looked a little sheepish. Well, I never got to read the last part of the book. It said that if someone went through the portal, a substitute for them would be sent to this world. Buffy and Spike went through, and that, she said, pointing at the demon, was their substitute.

Then where did Buffy and Spike go? Willow asked. Check the book.

Be easier if the book had words, Dawn said, flipping the book around. The pages were blank. They disappeared around the same time Buffy did.

There was a popping noise in the room, which made the three turn around. The portal was gone. 

--- 

Buffy watched as purple swirls flew past her. She was falling through a purple tunnel, and the sensation was a little tough on the stomach. Spike still had a death grip on her wrist, for some reason. 

Spike, meanwhile, was concentrating on not letting go of Buffy. He was afraid that if he did, he'd lose her. Again. He remembered the last time she'd jumped through a portal. It had been Spike's fault. If he'd only gotten to the top of that tower sooner, she wouldn't have had to jump. She wouldn't havehe swallowed, not wanting to think about her death.

A gasp from Buffy tore him from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see a bright light, then with a thump fell onto something hard and rocky.

Buffy pulled her wrist out of his grasp, then looked around. They were in the middle of a desert, from the looks of it. Here and there, rock pillars reached towards the sky. The blinding sun made the sand warm underneath her, andwait a minutesun?

she yelled, diving at Spike, trying to cover him. He yelped as she landed on top of him, and both of them waited for him to turn to ashes. 

He didn't. Slowly, Buffy edged back, until he was completely engulfed by the light. He stretched his limbs, then looked up at her, a grin on his face. Wonder if I'll freckle? he asked, earning a smile from her.

Buffy turned to survey the land again, but stopped. She frowned as she felt someone behind hershe whipped around, and found herself looking up at three dark-skinned men. All three wore old clothes, and each had a staff as tall as they were.

The Slayer, said the one on her left. 

You understand that? Spike asked, turning to Buffy.

Buffy nodded slowly. But they're speaking in

Swahili, we know. Do not worry. Our powers will allow us to communicate with you both, said the one on her right. Introduce us to your companion.

Buffy frowned. She was beginning to dislike these strangers. She really didn't like getting bossed around. 

Spike obviously didn't like them either. Depends on who we're talkin' to, Spike said warily.

The one on Buffy's left looked shocked. A vampire! In the middle of the day? He is your companion?

Yeah, he is, Buffy said, slowly rising to her feet. She could sense Spike standing as well, but didn't take her eyes off of the men. Who are you, exactly?

We are the first Watchers, the one on her right said. We have intervened to grant you more power.

Buffy turned to Spike, a smug look on her face. See? Told you this was going to help us.

Spike rolled his eyes. I don't trust them. I suggest headin' home.

Buffy didn't trust them either, but refused to tell Spike that. What? You scared?

Yes, was his real answer, but he'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing that. You're just jumpin' in headfirst, as usual, and from experience, I know that it always goes wrong! 

Buffy pursed her lips, then turned back to the Watchers. Power is great, she said, forcing a smile. She could hear Spike groaning behind her, but ignored him. What kind of power? And how do I get it?

The one on her left frowned at Spike. I do not trust the vampire.

Deal with it, Buffy said suddenly. He stays with me. She forgot how annoying Watchers could be.

Spike was surprised that she'd defended him. He wasn't on her side; in fact, he was against the whole power' thing. So why would she stick up for him?

The one on her right nodded. As you wish, he said sullenly. The powers we are to bestow on you are the strongest we can give. You must be willing to accept the pain that comes with the demonic responsibility.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, Buffy said, waving her hands frantically in the air. Pain? DemonicThe power is demonic? The three men advanced, and she almost stepped back into Spike. Suddenly, I'm thinking home's a great idea, she said.

Spike nodded, and turned to walk away. He heard a cry from behind him, and turned back just in time to catch an unconscious Slayer in his arms. He looked up at the man on his right, whose staff was raised at head height. She has no choice, he said simply.

Spike could feel his demon emerging, and growled dangerously in his throat. That was a bad ide he said, but never finished. The Watcher on the left had raised his staff, knocking Spike out.

The Watcher in the middle, who had been surveying the scene, nodded briefly. The other two Watchers each grabbed a limp form and began to drag them through the sand. 

--- 

Buffy awoke with a splitting headache. She groaned, pulling her arm up so she could rub the goose egg forming on her head. A clinking sound stopped her, and she shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

She was seated in a dark cave, the sunlight not even visible anymore. The three men were muttering words above a small wooden box on the sandy floor. She was chained to the ground in front of them. To her right, Spike was chained to the floor as well.

The Slayer is awake, the right Watcher said, looking up at her. We must begin at once.

I don't think you understand, Buffy said quickly. I don't WANT the power you're offering me. I just want to go home.

The men said nothing, but pulled their staffs out from behind them. They each tapped the top of the wooden box once, then stepped back in a hurry. Buffy's eyes widened. Uh-oh.

Spike? Spike! C'mon, wake up! she turned to him, trying to reach him. It was no use. Though her chains were long, they simply weren't long enough. she hissed.

Spike blinked and looked around. His gazed settled on Buffy, who looked frantic. What's goin' on? When she wouldn't answer, he began to worry. Buffy, what's wrong? He started towards her, but didn't get far before the chains held him back. He looked down at the chains, then back up at Buffy. 

Buffy started, but never finished. With a small creak the wooden box began to open. A dark shadow rose from the box and started towards Buffy.

Buffy backed up as far as she could, which wasn't very far. She couldn't help shivering as she watched the shadow glide over the floor.

Spike tugged on his chains again, but they refused to budge. Buffy, get over here and help me get these bloody things off, he said, continuing to tug.

I can't, she whispered.

Why not?

My chains aren't long enough. I already tried to reach you when you were still out of it.

Spike sighed, trying to not let her know he was worried. I told you this was a bad idea. But no, don't listen to Spike! He's just a vampire; what would he know? It's your own fault you're in this mess, Slayer. He stopped tugging on the chains and sat down on the sand.

Buffy winced at his words. What made it even worse was that she knew he was right. They should've left when they'd had the chance. Why did she never listen to him? You were right. I'm sorry, she mumbled.

Spike blinked. Vampire hearing had allowed him to hear her words just fine, but he was still having trouble believing that she had actually said it. 

He was about to reply when the shadow reached Buffy. It stopped, as if looking her over. Buffy launched herself off the ground in an attempt to tackle the shadow. She quickly found that the shadow was non-corporeal, and landed on the ground with a thud. She coughed, choking on the sand.

As she started to pick herself up, the shadow jumped up into the air, then slammed down into her. She gasped as she was pushed onto the ground. She had NOT been expecting that.

Spike hadn't, either. His eyes widened as the shadow came down on her again and again, keeping her trapped on the ground. As it went up for another slam, Buffy retaliated with a kick. Her foot went right through the shadow.

The shadow came around, then hit her from the front. She went flying backwards, but the chains pulled her forward, and she fell to the ground face first.

She looked up at Spike. Help me, she pleaded, Spike, please

She didn't have to say anything. Spike was pulling at his chains wildly, trying to free himself. He paused for a minute at her plea, and glanced over at her. She was bruised in a few places, and she was breathing heavily. He could feel his heart breaking as she begged him to help her. Just hold on luv, I'm comin', he promised, offering her a small smile. Just hold

The shadow pulled around again, hitting her from the front. She cried out as it hoisted her into the air, and held her there. Spike started to panic. The chains wouldn't budge, and she was getting hurt, so hurt

With a feral roar he pulled with all his strength, breaking the chains. He could hear shouts from the men, but paid them no heed. That is, until the left and right Watchers stepped between him and Buffy.

After a few punches they both fell to the ground, unconscious. Spike looked around, but couldn't see the third Watcher. He did notice a certain wooden box on the ground, though. He ran over, trying to shut the lid. He hissed as the lid burned against his hand. 

A strangled cry from Buffy caught his attention, and he glanced over long enough to see her struggling helplessly in midair. She wouldn't last much longer.

Spike grabbed the box, ignoring the burning pain in his hand. With all the strength he could muster, he threw the box into the stone wall.

The box shattered, and Buffy fell to the ground. 

--- 

  
Buffy could feel the shadow pressing against her everywhere. The pressure against her was immense. She could see the bruises forming on her arms, and could hear her ribs starting to crack.

She was pretty sure it was hissing in her ear. _Take meuse meI'll make you strongeraccept the demonLET ME IN!!!_

It wrapped its tendrils around her neck, trying to cut off her air supply. She let out a stifled cry as the shadow pushed even harder against her, making it tougher to breathe. She tried to push back, but couldn't even touch it. How could it hurt her, and she couldn't make a mark on it? 

Then, it was gone. She could feel herself falling to the ground, then closed her eyes, the falling sensation making her dizzy.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of an anxious vampire. You all right? he asked.

She nodded as best she could. 

His sigh was shaky; full of relief. Let's go home, luv.

She nodded again, and he yanked her chains away. He lifted her into his arms, trying to carry her so as not to hurt her.

They were almost to the cave entrance when the middle Watcher stepped out of the shadows. Buffy whimpered, burying her head in Spike's chest. Spike's grip on her tightened. They wouldn't hurt her again.

You have denied the power, the Watcher said. It was the first thing he'd said all day.

Bloody right she did! You're the Watchers! You're s'posed to protect the Slayer, not kill her!! Spike could barely contain his rage. What was wrong with them? 

She will heal. She must realize, however, what the future now holds. Since she has denied the power, she must face the consequences.

Buffy shook her head. Bugger off, she said, her voice cracked. I'm going home.

Spike couldn't have been more proud of her then in that moment. She'd even used his phrase. Spike started forward again, Buffy still wrapped in his arms.

The Watcher pounded his staff on the ground, an invisible force throwing Spike backwards. Buffy was pulled to her feet, and soon found herself facing the Watcher. Spike hurried towards her, but was too late. The Watcher touched his fingers to her forehead, and Spike shouted her name. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the two found themselves back in Buffy's living room, a surprised Willow, Xander, and Dawn surrounding them.

What happened? Willow asked, looking the two over.

Buffy looked around at everyone, her gaze finally resting on Spike. Her eyes closed, and Spike barely caught her as she fell to the floor, unconscious. 

--- 

When Buffy came to, she found herself in her bedroom, the shades pulled shut. She looked around, confused. How had they gotten back?

Her eyes landed on Spike, who was gazing intently at the floor. He looked so worried. What was wrong? She hoped it wasn't the girls. Please, not the girls

She tried to sit up and ask him, but hadn't made it more than a foot off the bed when a searing pain shot through her chest. She hissed, clutching her chest.

Her hiss caught Spike's attention, who turned immediately. Wouldn't try that just now, luv, he said gently, trying to lay her back down. She refused, and propped herself up while Spike rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. 

What happened? she asked, before clutching her chest again. Talking really hurt.

Shadow did a number on you. You've got a few bruises and broken ribs, but nothin' worse.

Why the serious look, then?

He frowned at that. 

You were looking really concerned for awhile. What's wrong?

Buffy, I was worried about you. You've been out of it for almost two days now.

Her eyes widened. WHAT?!? Why didn't someone wake me up? The girls need training, I have a job, I

Also need rest, Spike finished for her. You got hit pretty hard. Still wanna know what that Watcher did to you

Buffy frowned. What? Spike, what are you She stopped, as the night in the cave came rushing back to her. 

_She must realize, however, what the future now holds._

_Pulled to the Watcher, his hands resting on her forehead, and with a blink of an eye, the transportation to a hill over Sunnydale._

_So many Turok-Hanthey could never take them all. Hundreds, thousands, spreading out into the town from beneath the ground. With another blink, the town was on fire, and disappearing into the ground. The cries of the family and friends ringing in her ears as they die with the town. They cry out to her to save them _

Buffy gasped and looked around. Spike had his hands on her shoulders, as if he'd been shaking her. His eyes were frantic as they gazed at her.

He let out a shaky sigh. Don't do that. Thought I'd lost you.

she said meekly. 

What do you mean, pet?

That last Watcher part, she mumbled.

Spike leaned in, until his forehead was almost touching hers. What happened? he asked as gently as he could.

Buffy looked up at him, surprised at how kind he was being. What had happened to that snarky Spike that she had called out of hiding? he showed me what the future was going to be, since I rejected the power. She swallowed, the memory of the shadow still fresh in her mind. 

Like what? 

She closed her eyes before continuing. There were so many Uber-vampsand they were all attacking the town. Sunnydale was burning, and vanishing into the ground. Her voice began to rise as images flashed through her mind. I could hear everyone screaming for me to save them, but I couldn't, Spike, I couldn't! They were dying in Sunnydale, and I couldn't save them

Buffy, look at me, Spike said, breaking her ramblings. Look at me.

She opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry. He wiped away the few stray tears before continuing. We will beat this. Don't care what he showed you, he said, before she could argue. We'll win. Don't let some old wanker that hurt you try to control your destiny. Sunnydale will NOT go down. And if it does, it does. And if we go down, we'll go down with a fight. We won't lose, I promise you. Just trust me, all right?

Buffy nodded. I'm sorry, she finally said.

Spike blinked. Of all the things he'd been expecting For what? he asked, perplexed.

Buffy looked down. For yelling at you before, and for not believing you. I didn't mean what I said earlier, and I should've listened to you.

Spike brought her gaze back to him with one finger. It's okay, he said, smiling. Needed the wake up call.

Did I have to be such a tight ass about it? she grumbled.

Spike laughed. Possibly not, but it was good to see Buffy with some fire in her again.

He was rewarded with a smile. 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then grinned at his bewildered look. Thank you for believing in me. She cocked her head to the side, a mischievous look on her face. So, did it feel like fire?

His answer was a passionate kiss on the lips. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she remembered the demon's hiss in her ear. She realized that it was right; she needed to let the demon in. She already had, though.

She'd let Spike into her heart. 

THE END 


	52. Fluffy Anne

Title: Fluffy Anne

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike was miserable. First, Dru had gone on and on about Angel, and how she missed the pillock. Then, she'd left Spike. Left him for a Chaos demon, at that. He shuddered. What had happened between them?

_This is all that bloody Slayer's fault_, he thought as he stopped at a red light. He'd been driving aimlessly for several days now, not really caring where he ended up. He didn't even know where he was now.

He spotted a small diner to his right and thought back to when he and Dru had killed the owner of another small diner and danced to the jukebox all night. He smiled wistfully at the memory. Ah, the good old days.

He parked in front of the diner and headed inside. Maybe they had a jukebox he could play that would remind him of that night. He could get something to eat, too. 

Walking in, he found that there weren't too many people there this time of night. A young couple was seated in the right corner, nuzzling each other. Spike felt a pang as he remembered a time when he and Dru used to do the same thing. 

He took a seat and stared miserably at the table. He might as well stake himself.

He could feel someone approaching his table, and knew it would be a perky waitress, ready to take his order. Are you ready tooh no. Oh _please_ no.

Spike sat up straight, recognizing the voice immediately. Sure enough, the Slayer's dismayed face met his eyesight. The two stared for a moment, shocked at seeing the other.

Then Spike began to chuckle. Well, well, if it isn't little miss Slayer. How's the world been treatin' you these days?

Her nostrils flared. I'm not the Slayer anymore, she hissed. It's Anne now.

If anything, this amused Spike even more. Anne? What, didn't like Buffy anymore?

I could kill you right now, she snarled.

You'd probably get fired, Buffy, for stakin' a customer, he said, using her real name just to annoy her.

It worked. My name is Anne, not Buffy! she said, looking ready to strangle him. You shouldn't even be here, Spike.

No! It's not Spike now, it's Spake! Spake I tell you! Spike said, imitating Igor from Young Frankenstein'. And besides, he said, returning to his normal voice. You shouldn't be here either, pet. Why exactly are you?

None of your business, she said, pulling out her pad and pencil. Do you really want to order something besides a person?

Spike rolled his eyes. Don't suppose you'd let me have a steak, extra rare?

Buffy glared at him. 

He sighed. Fine. Make it a hot cocoa with lil' extra marshmallows.

She wrote it down and nodded, heading towards the kitchen. She stopped two tables down and asked the two men if they needed anything else.

Just you, doll! one said, while the other cackled.

Buffy turned to head towards the kitchen when the first one slapped her on her behind. She stopped, unclenched her fists slowly, and continued on while the men laughed.

Spike watched it all, shocked. She could've broken the guy's arm, but didn't? For some reason, the man's crude behavior towards Buffy unsettled him. 

Buffy returned a few minutes later, the cup in hand. She carefully avoided the men as they grinned at her lecherously. She had almost reached Spike's table when she stopped, her gaze quickly becoming one of pain and sorrow.

Spike turned and followed her gaze. She was staring at the young couple he'd noticed earlier.

So not everything was all right on the poofter front. Oi, hot cocoa? he said, breaking her thoughts.

She started, then shook herself. she mumbled, setting the cup down in front of him.

She was apologizing? What's wrong with you? he asked incredulously.

Buffy frowned. 

You! You're spacin' out, apologizin' to me, then lettin' those wankers over there slap you 

She sighed. I'm not the Slayer anymore, she said quietly. I don't care anymore. Buffy always been concerned about her image, but Anne doesn't care.

Buffy has a backbone, and Anne's putty in their hands.

That's not true! Buffy said, then sighed. I have to go before I lose my job. Justwave me over when you're done, she said wearily before heading off again.

Spike couldn't believe it. What had happened to the spitfire Slayer from Sunnydale? 

He sighed. Who was he to judge? He didn't have any of his spitfire' either. Why had Dru left him? And for a Chaos demon?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Buffy calling him. Only when she tapped his shoulder did he look up. 

Her annoyed face turned to one of surprise, then sympathy at his obvious grief. It's almost closing time, she said softly. 

He nodded, only realizing then that she no longer had her apron on. Headin' home? he asked.

She snorted. Yeah, home, she said bitterly. 

He stood, digging through his pockets. Buffy shook her head. Leave it. I'll put it on my tab, she said, pulling out her notebook and writing a quick note. She left it on the table next to his cup, and headed towards the door.

he started.

she corrected.

Thank you, he said.

She turned, then, and after a few moments of silence, nodded once. You're welcome. She frowned, as if just realizing something. Where's Drusilla?

He cringed. he mumbled. Left me for a Chaos demon.

I'm sorry.

He looked up, surprised. She looked genuinely sorry. Not your fault, he said, following her outside.

She shook her head, chuckling ruefully. Yeah, it is. If it hadn't been for me, you and Dru would still be together, and Angel She swallowed, then shook herself. Good night. She turned and started walking.

Oi, Slayer! he called, suddenly desperate that she not leave.

She sighed. Why do you keep calling me that?

'Cause it's who you are, and who you'll be till the day you die, he said. Face facts, luv: you'll always be Buffy, the vampire Slayer. Get used to it.

Well, maybe I don't want to be, Buffy retorted angrily.

Spike snorted. Well, you're not Anne! You made her up to escape Slayer life, but you never can! It's who you are.

Silence descended on the two, before Buffy asked, What did you want before we launched into the name war?

If vampires could blush, Spike would've been scarlet. You walkin' home? he finally asked.

She nodded. I'm about two, three miles down.

Lemme drive you there. It's the least I can do, you payin' my bill and all, he said, cutting her off. 

She paused, considering. I won't bite, promise, Spike said, grinning.

Buffy chuckled. Wouldn't care if you did. Thanks, she said, taking the passenger seat.

As Spike started the car, he looked over at her. What'd you mean, you wouldn't care if I bit you?

She looked over at him like he'd taken one too many hits to the head. I'm in LA working at a diner with a fake name. Does that give any indication that things aren't all right in my world? Go right down this street.

Spike stole a look at her as he continued driving. Thought you would've been snuggled up with Angel at this moment.

Apparently not, she murmured, looking out the window. That's the building right there.

He looked over, surprised. It was a dingy apartment building that looked in serious need of repair. 

Don't start, she warned, opening her car door. 

He reached out and closed her door, then turned to her. Doesn't your mum send you money?

She doesn't know where I am, Buffy said, trying to push his hand away from the handle. Now let me out.

You ran away?!? he asked. 

Yes! I couldn't deal with everything back in Sunnydale, so I ran away! Satisfied?

Silence reigned in the car. Spike pulled his hand away from the handle. This really LA? he asked.

Buffy raised her eyebrow. You don't know what city you're in?

I've been drivin' for days, not carin' where I go. 

Yeah, it's LA. Not the nicer parts of it, but it's LA. 

Silence. Buffy opened her car door, then turned to look at him. Where are you staying?

He looked up, confused. 

Where are you staying? You know, for the night?

Oh. My car.

Buffy shook her head. Just park it here. You can stay with me for tonight. Besides, there's a butcher's not far from here, and you look like you could use a little more then a hot cocoa to fill you up.

He nodded. He stopped, frowning. You realize how civil we're being with each other?

There was a pause. You try anything funny tonight, I'll stake you.

And you say you're not a Slayer. 

--- 

Spike looked around. The apartment was as tiny and as drab as he thought it would be. There was a bed, a small loveseat, a table with one chair, and a small kitchen. The bathroom was shared with everyone else in the building.

Buffy'd set him up on the bed, saying she'd sleep in the loveseat. He'd refused, a part of William still clinging to gentlemanly behavior. He'd offered to take the loveseat instead, saying that it would be more comfortable then his car, and Buffy had said that was even more reason for him to take the bed. Besides, I never sleep anyway, she'd said, and that had been the end of that.

She'd left 15 minutes ago to get some blood for him, and by the jangling of keys at the front door, she was back. Sure enough, she came in, threw the keys into a small basket by the door, and headed to the kitchen. In her hand was a grocery bag.

Why are you doin' this? he asked, as she poured blood out of the packet and into a mug.

She sighed, placing the mug in the microwave. I don't know, she admitted. Because I feel guilty? I mean, it's my fault you and Drusilla areyou know.

Not yours or mine, he said decidedly. Hers. She wanted Angel, and couldn't have him.

If she stakes herself, she can, Buffy mumbled.

Spike frowned. 

Buffy sighed, pulling the mug out and handing it to him. Let me explain, she said, taking her braids out. After you left the house, my mom started into me, saying some things that really hurt. I told her I had to leave, save the world and all, and she told me that if I left, I couldn't come back. So I left. My best friend was put in the hospital, and my Watcher was tortured by Angelus, so I have no idea if either one of them is okay. Then, the principal expelled me, and blamed me for the murder of the second Slayer, Kendra.

Dru killed her, Spike offered.

Buffy snorted. Try telling that to the cops. Anyway, I'm wanted for her murder now, and then I had the final fight with Angelus, except when I was about to shove him into Acathla She swallowed before continuing. Somehow, he got his soul back, so I didn't send Angelus to Hell, I sent

Spike finished for her. Bloody 

Buffy nodded. That's why I'm here, she said shakily. Sunnydale was just too much. Before he could say anything, however, Buffy stood. I should get ready for bed, she said, grabbing her pajamas. Make yourself comfortable. With that, she headed out the door to the public bathroom.

Spike sat there for a moment, digesting what she'd just told him. Those were all wonderful reasons to leave, certainly, but knowing Sunnydale, the cops probably closed the case. He knew that her Watcher and friend were probably fine, and her mom would forgive her and more then likely treat her like a princess for the week. That only left Angel.

The poof wasn't worth all this grief, though. He could tell her that right now. Looking around the apartment again, he knew what he had to tell her.

He had just removed his shoes and duster when she came back in, her diner outfit in her hands. She avoided his gaze as she set her folded suit on the table. While she was pulling out a blanket for the loveseat, Spike said, You should go back.

Buffy stopped, then turned around, her face blank. What do you mean? she asked warily.

You should go back to Sunnydale, he said. I mean it.

Her voice sounded strangled.

Your mum is worried out of her mind, your friends are fine, and the cops have cleared your name by now, if your mum hasn't!

You don't know that! Buffy said. Besides, what about Angel? 

Spike snorted. Don't need him. Trust me when I say he's not worth it, Slayer.

she said, exasperated. My name is Anne.

Spike said, hopping up onto the bed. 'Night Buffy.

He could sense rather then see her scowl as she shut off the light. She shifted around in the loveseat, then stopped, and the room fell quiet.

Two hours later, a police siren woke Spike up. Looking over at Buffy, he saw that she was still asleep. Why did she do this to herself? She didn't have to stay, and yet she did, as if she were punishing herself by staying away from her friends and family.

A noise caught his attention, and he looked over at Buffy again, only to see her face twisted in pain.

so sorryAngel, noplease, nodon't leave me

Spike could feel his heart wrenching in sympathy for the girl he had once called his mortal enemy. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the loveseat and shook her as her motions became more violent. 

She woke with a start, then looked up at Spike, tears filling her eyes. He left me. He said he hated me and he left me

He pulled Buffy into his arms as she cried. Shh, it's okay pet. Better off without the wanker anyway.

I had to kill him, she said suddenly. To save the world. I killed himAngel, I'm so sorry

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down as gently as he dared. He laid down beside her, and found his arms full of a teary-eyed Slayer.

Within a few minutes, both warriors were asleep. 

--- 

When Spike woke up, Buffy was putting her nametag on. Work, I s'pose? he asked, sitting up.

She turned at the sound of his voice, nodding. I really need this job, and I can't afford to make mistakes.

You all right now?

She frowned. 

Last night, what with the nightmares and all. 

Her face flushed, and she turned back to the mirror. she said, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed. 

Your blood's in the fridge; just put it in the microwave when you want it. She opened the door, and was about to close it behind her when she stopped and turned, giving him a poignant glare. And it's Anne, not she said, shutting the door behind her.

Spike sighed again. He should pack up her stuff, put it in his car, and drive the silly bint back to Sunnydale himself. He decided to not risk the chance of grabbing a cross or something from one of the drawers, and went to warm up his blood. 

--- 

Around mid-afternoon, Spike couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his duster and headed to the diner, thankful it was cloudy. He figured annoying the Slayer would be better then counting the tiles in her kitchen (there were 67) or the threads in her carpet (he'd given up after 354). 

What bothered him was that he didn't really want to annoy her, so much as be around her. Also, he wanted to keep an eye out for the two men from yesterday. If they came around and tried anything again, he'd make sure they'd leave her alone.

He hurried to the diner, and found that it was packed. Buffy was running from table to table, and she looked tired. The two men were nowhere in sight.

He headed over to her where she had just finished taking an order. Looks tight in here, Buffy.

She whirled on him, her face tight with anger. Stop. Calling. Me. That. Read the name tag, Spike! It's Anne.

Spike could feel his own anger growing. Stop kiddin' yourself! You'll always be Buffy!

Several heads turned to watch the two argue. Buffy could feel their eyes on her, and flushed with embarrassment. Why are you even here, Spike? Just leave, before I seriously pound you.

Spike was almost snarling when he said, Fine. Just came cause I cared bout you and couldn't stop thinkin' bout those two men, but if you're so tough, then I'll go! And with that, he stormed out of the diner, leaving a shocked Buffy behind him.

He hadn't gotten far when he heard a noise. Frowning, he followed the noise into a dark building not too far down from the diner. He found himself in a dimly lit room, with tiles everywhere: ceiling, walls, and floor. Cutting the room in half was a dark stream of water.

He peered at it, the noises getting louder as he approached it. What was it?

He didn't have too much time to think about it, however, before something came down on his head. He felt himself falling through the water, and someone calling out to himwas that Buffy? He landed on hard ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

  
--- 

Spike awoke with a splitting headache. Groaning, he looked around and found that he was in a dark prison cell. He also discovered that he wasn't alone.

Buffy lay on the ground next to him, blood dripping from her forehead. She was unconscious for the time being.

Spike rolled his eyes. Where the bloody ell were they? 

said a voice, before he realized that he must have said his question out loud.

Spike looked in the direction of the voice, and found a rather unattractive demon in front of him. It's actually one of the smaller dimensions, granted, but it's Hell, the demon said, giving him a fake smile. I'm Ken. You're our slaves now.

Spike stared at him for a moment, before doubling over, laughing. Ken frowned. This was not expected.

We? Slaves? Spike said when he could talk. You're out of your bloody mind. Good joke, though, Kenny.

It's Ken, the demon said automatically. Don't call me that.

Spike rolled his eyes. Another name war? 

Ken snapped his fingers, and two demons emerged from the shadows. Take these two out and get them working, he said. The demons nodded and headed for the cell. Ken smiled at Spike. She'll die quickly enough, but he'll last a long time. Vampires usually do.

Spike snarled. Don't think so, mate, he said, spitting the last part out.

Nobody will notice you missing. A day on Earth is hundreds of years here.

The demons opened the cell, and kicked Spike back down as he tried to launch himself at his captors. He was quickly subdued, and found himself with his hands chained in front of him.

The first demon watched over him as the second demon headed to Buffy. Spike cringed as it kicked her in the stomach, causing her to moan and open her eyes. It pulled her to her feet, then pushed her out of the cell.

Spike followed after, and soon the two were walking side by side. Or rather, stumbling side by side. Buffy swayed, then bumped into Spike. she mumbled, then turned to look at him. 

Spike offered her a small smile. That's my name, pet. Don't wear it out.

She chuckled softly, swaying again. You got knocked out by one of the uglies, and I followed you in to She stumbled, falling to her knees.

The first demon pulled out his club, but Spike quickly pulled Buffy to her feet. Gotta stay up, he whispered.

Buffy nodded. My head hurts.

You'll be all right. He looked over at her, frowning. Why'd you follow me in?

Buffy gazed down at the ground. To save you. You're the only one that cares about me anymore.

Spike was about to protest when they were both rudely shoved to the ground. Buffy cringed, and Spike started complaining about his duster getting dirty. He looked up, getting a good view of the area.

There were hundreds of people, all wearing sackcloth and shoveling coal, digging, pulling, pushingit was all typical slave labor.

Several other humans joined the two, each one looking around terrified. Oh good; new recruits for Hell.

The second demon lined them up, splitting Spike and Buffy up. Spike was placed at the beginning of the line, and Buffy was about five people down.

The first demon headed over to Spike, his club bouncing dangerously in his scaly hands. Spike didn't look impressed. What's your name? the demon asked gruffly.

Spike blinked, slightly confused. Then he grinned, saying, Spike, though you'll probably come up with something not as

Buffy gasped as the club hit Spike on his skull. He fell to his knees, his head throbbing. What's your name? the demon asked again.

Spike looked up and managed a wobbly smirk. Want it more formal? William the Bloody.

Buffy watched in horror as the club was brought down twice more. Spike fell to the ground and didn't move.

The demon moved on to the next person, a shaking boy. What's your name?

No one, the boy whispered.

This seemed to please the demon, and he moved on to the next person. Buffy wasn't paying attention, though. She was watching the limp form of Spike lying on the ground. Something inside her began to burn. She hadn't felt this way since the last fight with Angelus

She realized the demon was now in front of her. She turned to stare at him, as he growled, What's your name?

Buffy didn't answer. Instead, she looked over at Spike, who had managed to push himself up. He was watching her with confusion in his eyes.

Spike didn't understand why she was staring at him like that. He could've sworn that there was a fire alight in her eyes, but it was probably his eyes playing tricks on him. And why wasn't she answering? All she had to say was No one' and she was safe.

Buffy turned back to the demon, who was growing impatient. What's your name?

Buffy stared at him, then gave him her brightest smile. Hi, I'm Buffy. The vampire Slayer? He stared at her, surprised, giving her enough time to land a roundhouse kick to his head. The second demon came forward, and she landed a few punches before swiftly snapping his neck.

Spike gaped as she grabbed the keys from the first demon's belt, then headed over to him. She began to unlock his chains, telling the terrified people to try and free the others.

there's a control room that can lock or unlock all the chains, one man offered.

Then head there. Take a few people with you. Here, she said, tossing him the club. Anyone gives you problems, give it right back.

The man nodded, and soon Buffy and Spike found themselves alone. Already, Spike could hear alarms ringing.

The chains fell to the ground, and Buffy helped him to his feet. Can you stand?

Too late to ask now, Spike grumbled, already on his feet. You realize you just called yourself Buffy, and not Anne, or No one'. What changed your mind?

Buffy grinned. Buffy's got a backbone. Besides, she said, her grin falling, I'm Buffy. It's who I'll always be. I can't run away from it anymore.

He squeezed her hand. You made the right decision. C'mon, don't fancy stayin' in Hell for much longer.

It seemed that the man had found the control room, for chains were falling left and right, and people were making mad dashes towards the exits. The demons were overwhelmed.

Spike started following the people, but Buffy was headed the other way. Where are you goin'? he yelled.

Get everyone out! she yelled back, ignoring his question. 

Buffy, c'mon!

She shook her head. I have to shut this place down. Slayer, remember? Can't just leave it like this. Don't worry; I'll be right behind you as soon as I can. With that, she turned and ran.

Spike didn't like the situation, but had to agree with her. She had a job to do. He headed after the people, helping a few elderly ones that had tripped along the way. 

Once everyone was out, he realized that there were no demons following them. Strange; he'd seen more then thirty trying to hold the people back before. They couldn't all have been trampled

His eyes widened with realization. Buffy. He started forward to find her and found a knife at his throat. 

Don't think about it, vampire, Ken hissed in his ear. Now, we'll make the Slayer pay. 

--- 

  
Buffy had thrown a few tools into the machines, and a few minutes later, everything had come to a grinding halt. She grinned. Bringing down Hell was fun.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone jumped her from behind. She struggled with the demon, and pulled a sword from his belt. She finished him off, and found a least twenty more waiting for her. Bring it on, boys, she said, twirling the knife. I've been spoiling for a fight ever since I left the Hellmouth.

The words were barely out of her mouth when they all lunged forward. She took two down with her knife, and swiped an axe from the third demon. With her two weapons, she managed to take down all of the demons.

She turned at the sound of Ken's voice, and found him standing on a ledge above her. He had a knife in his left hand, and he was holding it against a certain blonde vampire's throat. One slip of the wrist, and Spike was dust.

Spike's eyes widened as he looked behind her. He tried to shout a warning, but Ken pressed the blade against the vampire's neck. 

Suddenly Buffy found herself face-first on the ground. Her hands were pulled behind her back, and three demons hauled her to her feet. She struggled, but Ken merely shook his head.

Humans were not supposed to fight back, he said.

He'd almost pulled his hand away from Spike's throat. Why not? You're all just bullies, she said, wincing when one demon started twisting her arm.

Her words had the effect she wanted, however. Ken pulled his arm away from Spike and stepped forward, forgetting about the vampire. We are not bullies. We are here to establish a firm, solid landing in the jump to new slave ideas, and He screamed as Spike pushed him over the edge. Ken landed on the ground in a heap.

Gotta agree. Quite a solid landin', Spike said, looking down at the body.

Buffy growled at the pun as she flipped the demons off of her. Spike jumped down gracefully, disposing of one demon for her. Can we go now? Spike asked, impatiently.

Buffy nodded. Thanks for sending him off, she said, nodding towards Ken.

Thanks for gettin' the knife away from my neck, Spike replied, grinning.

Buffy started forward, but stopped at a small moan from Ken. She grabbed a nearby club and headed over to him. Hey Ken; wanna see my impression of Gandhi?

With that, she brought the club down on his head. There was resounding crack, and Ken was no more.

Spike walked over to her, a disbelieving look on his face. 

You know, if he was really pissed off, she said, tossing the club next to Ken. The two walked out of Hell hand in hand.

  
--- 

  
Spike watched her from his position on the loveseat. What happens now? he asked.

Well, the dimension is closed for good, and the apartment here is paid off for another three weeks. There's a young couple that needs a home, so they can have this place, if they want it. She wiped down the counter, then rinsed out the rag.

He began to smile. You're goin' home.

Yeah, I am. His smile was contagious, and soon she was grinning madly. I'm looking forward to it more then I thought.

You'll go back to the Slayin' and all, I take it?

It's a tough job; somebody's got to do it.

Their grins fell as they realized that as soon as she began Slaying again, they would go back to being mortal enemies. 

There was silence for a few minutes, before Buffy cleared her throat. So, um, where are you headed?

Spike shrugged. Not really sure, to be honest.

So you're not heading back to Drusilla.

Spike looked up at her like she'd gone mad. Are you insane? Of course not! Why would you think that?

Buffy looked away, pretending to clean something on the small kitchen window. I don't know, she mumbled. 

Spike leaned over and caught a glimpse of her face. She was blushing. When you headin' back? Spike said, trying not to grin.

I'll probably take the next bus out. I think it's tomorrow morning; I'll double check the time chart.

Don't you want to get home sooner?

She looked over at him then. Yes, but how exactly is that possible?

Spike looked down at his shoes. Oh boy. How'd he get himself into this mess? You couldwell, car's got room, andI'll probably be passin' Sunnydale myself

Are youoffering me a ride? Buffy asked.

Spike sighed. Yeah. I'll get you to Sunnydale, if you want. He looked up at her and was surprised to see that she was pondering the idea. 

I won't bite, promise, Spike said, echoing an earlier conversation.

I'd stake you if you tried, Buffy said automatically, then grinned.

Spike laughed outright at that. That's the Slayer I know and love! He stopped, unable to believe that he'd actually just said that.

From the look on Buffy's face, she couldn't believe it, either. Her mouth would open, close, then open again. Nice fish imitation, he said weakly, hoping to get her mind off of his previous statement.

It didn't work. She walked over until she was standing right in front of him. you love me?

Spike tried to scoff. Please, Slayer, you think I meant that? I was just

He didn't get any further. Her lips crashed onto his, and for a few moments, he forgot everything.

Finally she pulled away, needing air. He was also panting heavily, though he technically didn't need to.

Thank you, she said, smiling.

He frowned, confused. For what?

For helping me find my backbone again. And, she said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead, for showing me that love deserves a second chance.

Spike smiled. You're welcome. Now, I say we head back to glorious old Sunnydale.

You up to it?

He laughed. Luv, we've been to Hell and back. I think I can handle anything with you by my side.

My thoughts exactly, she said, before leaning in to kiss him again.

  
THE END  



	53. Fluffy Dead Man's Party

Title: Fluffy Dead Man's Party (Sequel to Fluffy Anne)

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, you nervous?

Pause. Yes. I can't do this, Spike

Yes, you can. I know you can.

She hates me.

She loves you. Now hush up, and lemme drive.

Buffy sighed and leaned her head against the window. She was on her way home. In two hours she would see her mom again. Her mom who had disowned her. Her mom who hated her. Did she hate Buffy enough to turn her over to the cops? Would the cops put her in for life or a death sentence? She could see herself being walked down a narrow corridor, then strapped onto a table, a needle injected into her arm, the world fading to black

Buffy shook herself and looked over at Spike. The car was stopped on the side of the road, and he was staring at her, a worried look creasing his brow.

I can't do this, she whispered.

Yes, you can, he said gently. I know you can. Sides, if anythin' goes wrong, I've got your back.

If she turns me over to the police, they'll kill me.

They won't come near you, he said with a smile, though his eyes glimmered ferociously. His smile dropped, a frown replacing it. You gonna be all right?

I feel sick.

You're just worryin' yourself too much, and that's why your stomach's upset. Relax, and you'll feel fine.

I can't believe I let you talk me into this, she grumbled, but took a deep breath and tried to relax. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Spike smiled as he watched his sleeping Slayer. He'd helped her pack her things, and the two had left at noon, after Buffy had turned in her outfit to the diner. He didn't know why she was so worried. She would be fine. She was a Slayer, after all.

What Spike was really concerned about was meeting the pointy end of a stake when he returned to Sunnydale. He was pretty sure her friends were keeping the vampire population down while she was away.

With a sigh he turned his attention back to the road. A nearby sign told him Sunnydale was 90 miles away. Not too far off. 

--- 

By the time they approached Sunnydale's outer limits, Buffy was wide-awake and jittery again. Turn around and head back to L.A. I can't do this.

Bloody ell, woman! We're goin' to Sunnyhell, and that's final!

Buffy rolled her eyes, but said nothing. As they neared the city, the familiar Welcome to Sunnydale!' sign greeted them. Spike grinned and got ready to ram it.

Forget it, Spike. Leave the sign up.

Spike pouted. 

I enter Sunnydale, you leave the sign up.

Spike sighed. Fine. You take all the fun out of things. Nevertheless, he grinned.

Buffy giggled. You're impossible.

But you love me, he said, smiling at her.

She nodded. Yeah, I do.

Her smile fell as the car slowed to a stop outside a familiar house. Buffy swallowed as she noticed her mother's vehicle in the driveway. I can't do

For the last time, you can. I'll go with you. He took her hands in his and kissed her lips gently. And believe me when I say you'll never be alone again.

Buffy smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. Thank you.

  
--- 

Joyce was washing the last of the dishes when someone knocked on the door. She frowned, turning off the water. Who could it be? She headed towards the door, knowing it couldn't be Willow or Xander. They were still in school.

A quick peek through the door's windows had her opening the door with record speed. She stared at the two with shock, until the shorter one said meekly, Hey mom.

With a sob Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in. Buffy had finally come home.

  
--- 

Spike sat on the sofa, a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. He smiled as he watched Joyce fuss over Buffy, whose smile was threatening to crack her face in two. When her mom turned away, Buffy glanced over at Spike sheepishly. Spike rolled his eyes. He'd known Buffy's mom would be overjoyed at her return. 

Can I get you anything, Spike? Joyce called from the kitchen.

Spike shook his head, raising his mug. I'm good.

Anything you want, I can get. It's the least I can do for the man who brought my baby home.

Spike grinned. If you insist, more of those little marshmallows would be great.

Joyce nodded and headed for the cupboard. Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike almost laughed at the _expression her face. Oh, but he loved her so much. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

Buffy and Joyce headed into the living room, a bag of marshmallows in Joyce's hand. Buffy took a seat next to Spike, closing her eyes with content. This was much better then the excitement she'd been expecting.

Just then, the front door flung open. Willow and Xander ran in, with Cordelia right behind them. Mrs. Summers! We saw a weird car out front, and we The three turned, and took in Spike and Buffy for the first time.

The car is Spike's, Willow, Joyce said, as they gaped at Buffy. Buffy tried to shrink back into the sofa unsuccessfully. So much for no excitement.

Xander found his voice first. What's he doing here?

He brought me home, Buffy said, sitting forward. Hey guys.

She was tackled backwards as Willow embraced her enthusiastically. Oh, Buffy, we were so worried. We thought you could be dead

Buffy hugged her back tentatively. Nope. One piece and everything.

So, where'd you run away to? Cordelia said, never one for tact.

Buffy winced. She couldn't deny it, though. She had run away.

Spike noticed her discomfort and turned to the Scoobies. Needed a vacation was all.

Buffy can talk for herself, Xander said.

Willow warned, sitting back.

I think Cordy asked the right question. Where'd you go, Buff? Vegas? And what's with Dead Boy Jr. here? Angel wasn't enough?

Buffy sighed. She'd known this would happen. Xander had been worried about her, and he was venting his frustrations. 

Spike, however, wasn't as understanding. Speaking of Angelus, how is the ponce? he asked, looking up at the Scoobies innocently. 

Buffy frowned. He knew what had happened to Angel. Why was he asking?

She understand when Willow automatically said, Angel. It's not Angelus.

Why not?

Xander was about to answer when his eyes widened. Buffy's eyes narrowed. Yeah, tell me guys, why is it Angel? He didn't have a soul, right?

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then, Willow ventured, Buffy, I'm so sorry

Forget it. Justforget it, Buffy said bitterly, heading for the stairs, with Spike right behind her. 

--- 

Buffy stormed up the stairs, her emotions a mess. She was aware that Spike was behind her, but didn't care. She headed towards her room, and stopped at her door, staring in.

The room was the same as she'd left it, with lines on the floor, indicating someone had recently vacuumed the room. Buffy took everything in, finally realizing what Spike had been telling her. She was waiting for me to come home, she whispered.

Spike refrained from saying I told you so and followed her in. She sat down on the bed carefully, as if afraid it would break underneath her. Just looking around the room brought back memories. She'd crept out of the window so many times, she couldn't count. Looking at the closet, she remembered pulling out her pearly white dress, to face off against the Master. Things were missing, and she recalled packing them in her bag, then scurrying out the window, trying not to let her mom hear her.

Hey, hey, no more tears, Spike said, taking a seat next to her. He wiped away a few stray tears that had made their way down her face, and smiled at her. You're home now.

I've missed this, she admitted. But I was afraid to come home. I was just afraid they would turn me over to the cops, or hate me Spike wrapped his arms around her as she cried softly.

We never hated you, Willow said from the doorway. Buffy looked up at her friends and her mom. 

You missed this? We missed you, Xander said, offering her a smile.

Buffy, I'm so sorry, Joyce said, tears threatening to spill again.

That was all she needed to hear. Buffy jumped up and hugged her mom, her friends soon surrounding her. Spike watched with a smile. He'd expected this.

Xander was the first to pull away, eyeing Spike. What about him?

He convinced me to come home, Buffy said. Don't stake him.

He's nice now? Does he have a soul? Willow asked cautiously.

ME?!? A soul?! No!! I'm not like Peaches! Spike protested. Helped her cause I love her.

Everyone stared at Spike with wide eyes, except for Buffy. She smiled at him, a small blush on her face. She would never get tired of those words.

was all Willow said.

Who's Peaches? Cordelia asked with a frown.

Spike grinned. Angel. He used to hate it when I called him that.

You didn't like Angel? Xander asked. Spike shook his head. In that case, you and I may get along very well, Xander said with a grin.

Buffy shook her head. At least she didn't have to worry about Xander staking Spike anymore.

Ooh, Buffy, you should head over to the school! Giles has been looking for you ever since you left. I know he'd love to see you, Joyce suggested.

Buffy was about to agree when she stopped. What's the matter? Willow asked.

I can't go back to the school, Buffy said.

Why not? Cordelia asked irritably. The case was cleared. Cops aren't hanging around the school anymore.

Snyder expelled me, Buffy said quietly. 

The Scoobies and her mom both stared at her. What are you talking about? Xander asked.

Buffy looked over at Spike, a puzzled look on her face. Lemme get this straight. This Snyder person never told ya that Buffy was expelled? he asked.

Everyone shook their heads. I haven't heard a word of anything like that, Joyce said.

Buffy sighed. Just great.

There was a banging sound, like someone had thrown the front door open. called a British accent.

Buffy's eyes widened. she breathed, before running downstairs.

Spike could hear her footsteps on the stairs, and a yell of surprise from Giles, then silence. He followed the Scoobies, already knowing what the scene would look like. Sure enough, Buffy was in the arms of her Watcher, who was now crying.

Good Lord, Buffy, he whispered.

She pulled away, giving him a watery smile. Feels good to be home, she said.

Giles looked up at the Scoobies and Joyce as they came down the stairs. His smile disappeared as his eyes landed on Spike. Is that

Yes, it's Spike. He's good, no soul, he loves me, I love him, he brought me homeanything else I forgot, Spike?

Spike shook his head, enjoying the looks of shock on everyone's faces. Buffy asked. It's true: we love each other. She smiled at Spike, who winked at her.

Giles reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He began to clean his glasses, clearing his throat every now and then. He finally found his voice, and asked, Have you, um, kept up your Slaying duties?

For awhile, no. Then, we found a Hell dimension, and shut it down. After that, we headed home. Buffy smiled as she said home', a motion that wasn't lost on Spike.

We can start immediately on training, Giles said, back in Watcher mode. You've only missed the first two days of school. Willow can catch you up

Uh, Giles? Buffy said.

Don't worry, Buffy, you'll be back in class faster then you

think, and what it is it, Buffy?

I was expelled. Snyder will have me arrested if I return.

Silence. Then, Giles' fists clenched, his lips pinched together. Buffy backed into Spike, who had reached the bottom step. 

who does he think he is?!? Giles exploded. You will return to school if it's the last thing I DO!!

Um, thank you? Buffy said meekly.

There's been some clashing between Giles and Snyder over the summer, Willow offered.

So I noticed.

Spike looked at Buffy, a frown on his face. You never said he'd have you arrested if you returned.

Buffy shrugged. Snyder's always had it in for me. Finding me at the scene of Kendra's murder made his day, I'm sure.

Spike glanced over at Giles, whom Xander and Joyce were trying to calm down. Save me a piece of this Snyder fellow, would ya?

Not you, too, Buffy groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Giles smiled at Spike. Of course you can help, Spike. I would assume you know many ways to hide bodies?

This conversation is getting too gross for me, Cordelia said, heading for the door. See you guys later.

Let's have a party to celebrate Buffy's return! Willow said suddenly, in an attempt to calm Giles down. She was hoping the talk of party would take the dangerous glimmer out of Spike's eye as well.

Cordelia stopped, her hand on the doorknob. She turned, her smile huge. Leave it all to me. How many do we want? Small or large, Buffy?

Uh, just you guys, Buffy said, taken aback by the amount of energy Cordelia was now showing.

Can I bring Oz? Willow asked.

Buffy started, but Cordelia cut her off.

That'll be Cordelia quickly counted off the people attending. 8 people? We'll need sodas, snacks, music, games Cordelia headed out, still talking to herself.

She turned back and asked, Tonight fine? Seven?

Buffy nodded. 

Great! I'll see everyone then, Cordelia said, closing the door behind her.

Buffy turned to Xander. She didn't change much, did she?

Xander shook his head. Nope. We'll head off and let you settle back in. With one last hug, he followed Cordelia, Willow right behind him.

Giles turned to Spike, not looking sure of what to say. He sighed. Thank you, Spike. For bringing her home.

Spike grinned. No problem.

And believe me when I say this Snyder problem will be fixed, Giles said, turning to Buffy. 

That's great, Buffy said quickly. Just don't go Commando on me, all right?

Giles chuckled, and headed out. That wasn't comforting, Buffy said, grimacing. That was a creepy kinda laugh, wasn't it?

Joyce shrugged. He has been searching for you awhile now. If Principal Snyder had something to do with you staying awaywell, he'll meet Giles' frustrations. She smiled at her daughter. You should probably unpack, dear.

Buffy nodded, grabbing her bag. On her way up the stairs, she kissed Spike on the cheek. She left him on the first stair, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Joyce shook her head, and with a smile headed after Buffy. Young couples, she said. 

--- 

Spike had gone upstairs a few minutes later and, after finding Buffy's door locked, followed a pounding sound. He found Joyce hanging a wooden mask onto a wall. He frowned. That mask looked familiar

Need any help hangin' that ferocious face? he asked.

Joyce turned at the sound of his voice and chuckled. It would be nice, yes. Could you hammer that nail in for me?

Not a problem. Spike took the hammer from her and was about to push the nail in when Joyce asked quietly, She was really afraid to come home?

Spike sighed. She thought you hated her, and plus, she'd just sent her love to Hell. With the cops on her back, and bein' expelledit was just too much.

Where _did_ she go?

Los Angeles? What on earth was she doing there?

Was a waitress in a lil' diner when I found her. Dru had just dumped me, and I was blamin' Buffy for the whole thing. I'd pulled in for somethin' to eat. Found her, and even then, before I realized I loved her, I felt bad for her. Told her to get out and go home. She wouldn't listen, and it took that blasted piece of Hell to convince her, and make her realize who she really was.

Who she was?

She was callin' herself 

Joyce began to smile. Spike frowned. 

Anne is her middle name, Spike.

Joyce nodded, watching his face light up with his smile. Well then, looks like she didn't toss everythin' away, did she?

I guess not. I'm so glad she came back.

She is too, Joyce. Trust me. 

--- 

Seven o' clock came, and everyone gathered in the Summers' living room. Oz had welcomed Buffy back, and soon everyone was asking Buffy about her adventure'. Buffy shook her head, saying she'd tell all later. Spike raised his eyebrows. he asked, making a slight motion to indicate the two disgusting men from the diner. 

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. Of course. I'm sure Giles would be really interested in the Hell dimension, she said, stressing the last two words.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. A Hell dimension? That doesn't sound fun. This party needs some excitement.

Suddenly the front windows shattered, as five people fell into the living room. Cordelia yelled something about not meaning it, Joyce almost fell over, and Buffy was tackled to the ground. Knife, please? Buffy said, struggling with the person on top of her.

Willow took off running for the kitchen, as Spike laid a hit in to one of the people headed for Joyce. He frowned when the blow didn't seem to faze the person. He switched into game face, then yelled to Buffy, They're dead!

No. Just he said, sparring with the undead.

A zombie, Giles classified. Buffy, where is your weapons chest?

Xander nodded. I'll get it! he yelled, making a mad dash for the stairs. He had to push past three zombies, who were trying to block the stairs.

Willow returned with the knife, stabbing the zombie as hard as she could. Blood streamed from its side, but it continued fighting with Buffy. Die already! Willow said, continuing to stab it.

It is dead, Oz said, trying to stay away from a zombie.

Willow said. Well then, stay dead!

Ewww! They're covered with dirt! Cordelia exclaimed.

Xander came running down the stairs, a chest under his arm. Got it!

Good. Cordelia, they've probably just risen from the ground, Giles said, taking a sword from the chest. I would recommend you and Joyce finding a safe place to hide and staying there.

Cordelia nodded and grabbed Joyce's hand, hurrying off.

Spike grabbed the zombie on top of Buffy, and with a kick from Buffy, pulled it off. You all right? he asked.

I've been better. Ah, how I've missed the Hellmouth, she said, sarcasm heavily laced in her voice. Spike helped her up, and she grabbed an axe from the chest. 

Help us! Cordelia screamed from the stairway. Her and Joyce were frantically trying to push zombies down the stairs.

The Scoobies rushed over, hacking away as Cordelia and Joyce ran for the basement. Why are they trying so hard to get upstairs? Willow asked, stabbing a few zombies.

Spike's eyes widened. The mask. They want the mask.

Buffy asked, puzzled.

A mask? Was it made of wood with slanted eyes? Giles asked.

Yeah. Pretty ferocious lookin'.

Then keep the zombies away from it! The mask contains a zombie demon called Ovu Mobani. If a zombie gets a hold of the mask

Mobani inhabits him, Spike finished for Giles. I KNEW that mask looked familiar. Bloody he yelled, as a zombie pushed him backwards. He fell to the ground, the zombies piling on top of him.

Buffy yelled, climbing back down towards him.

He shook his head frantically. Get upstairs! NOW!!

Though she was reluctant to leave him, she knew what she had to do. With a last nod, she ran up the stairs, with two zombies right behind her. She kicked the zombies down, and ran full hilt the rest of the way to her mom's room. 

Spike managed to get up, with Xander's help, and the two fought off the zombies as best they could. One of the zombies kicked Spike in the stomach and raced up the stairs.

Get him! Willow yelled, her knife now covered in blood.

Lookin' a lil' scary there, Red, Spike said. With a sheepish grin she lowered from her thirst-for-blood position. 'Sides, Buffy can handle one.

You sure? Willow asked, unsure.

Spike grinned. Trust me. She'll be fine.

There was loud thump above them, then a few more. Spike could hear Buffy swearing, his eyes widening at a few of her words. He didn't know she knew such language.

Apparently, no one else did, either. Oz breathed, almost in awe. That waskinda cool. She must really be pissed off.

Suddenly, the zombies stopped attacking. They all turned to the stairway at the same time, and knelt. Uh oh, Xander said. This isn't looking too good.

More thumps could be heard now, and they gradually became louder. Buffy came into view, and she was struggling with a zombie at the top of the stairs. She was getting close to the edge

Suddenly Willow shrieked as the zombie gave Buffy an extra shove, sending her tumbling down the stairs headfirst. She landed at the bottom, and didn't move.

The mask, Giles whispered. The Scoobies looked up and found the zombie wearing the mask. The rest of the zombies were bowing to him.

Spike wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fastened on the lifeless blonde at the bottom of the stairs. He finally tore his eyes off of her and stared with horror at the zombie with the mask. It was the zombie he'd let go. 

Spike whispered, his eyes once more on Buffy. It was his fault she was he screamed, running towards her. Two zombies pushed him back, and he went flying into the sofa.

As Willow helped him up, Xander gasped. Don't worry about it! She's okay. See, she's getting up!

Spike couldn't believe his eyes. Sure enough, Buffy was slowly climbing to her feet. 

Or so it seemed. Everyone was shocked as they saw her begin to kneel in homage to the zombie, now Mobani. What the Oz said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Giles started, unable to finish. Only the local zombies pay homage to Mobani.

But then, she'd be Willow stopped, her eyes beginning to tear. 

Spike croaked.

Giles had barely nodded before Spike leapt forward again. he screamed, Xander and Willow having to pull him back. NO! No, no, no He fell to his knees, sobbing.

Buffy, luv, I'm so sorry, he whispered. So sorry

Mobani began to walk down the stairs. Spike? Spike! C'mon, we need you to help us fight this masked dude, Xander said. We can kick his ass for Buffy. Then, we can have a good cry later. Okay?

Spike looked up, and nodded. Wiping his tears away, he looked up at Mobani with a murderous gleam in his eye. I'll take you down. For her, he said, trying not to choke up. For the love that you took, you ponce.

Mobani reached the bottom step, and turned to Spike. Its eyes flashed, and several zombies headed towards him.

Spike! Move it! Willow hissed, backing up.

Love to, Red, but I can't, he said. Kinda immobilized me here.

Don't look into its eyes! Giles said, pulling Spike back.

Now he tells me, Spike grumbled.

As Mobani reached the bottom floor, the zombies stood and backed away. Spike watched with a sick heart as Buffy stood as well, not sure if he could watch her as a zombie for much longer.

Suddenly Buffy lunged, tackling Mobani onto the steps. Willow yelped in surprise as Buffy began punching Mobani as hard as she could. 

_thud_ _thud_ _thud_ me down _thud_ the stairs! Buffy said, punching harder with each hit.

Spike could feel tears gathering in his eyes. She was alive. What the bloody ell did you do that for? he yelled.

What, the acting? Had to make him think that _oomph!_ Mobani had flashed his eyes again, paralyzing Buffy, before throwing her into the front door.

That what? You were dead?!? The rest of us thought you were, too! Xander said hysterically.

I know. Sorry, she said. I just didn't have a choice. She cringed as Mobani pulled his arm back, ready to strike. She couldn't even block it. She couldn't move at all.

But Spike could. After Mobani had flashed his eyes at Buffy, he found that his limbs could move again. Apparently, it only worked on one person at a time. With a feral roar he leapt forward, tackling Mobani to the ground. Quit the flashin'!! he yelled, before ramming his hand into Mobani's eyes. 

The mask broke in two, and all the zombies vanished.

Spike turned to Buffy, worry and concern etched onto his features. Are you all right, luv?

She nodded. Moving and everything, she said, standing. She gasped with surprise as Spike nearly tackled her backwards in a tight embrace.

Thought I'd lost you, he whispered, tears spilling down his face.

She pulled away and smiled at him, before kissing him softly. I know. You don't have to worry about losing me, though, she added with a mischievous grin. I'm not going anywhere.

she said, smiling. Don't worry. You'll never be alone. 

THE END


	54. Fluffy Prom

Title: Fluffy Prom

Author: Nebula (Nebula_Authoress@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Everything I have borrowed from Joss.

Author's Notes: From now on there will be no polls to decide the next Fluffy. However, you can still join this list to post requests or offer plot suggestions As always assume the episode has run as normal up until the point I start writing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy could hear Angel behind her, but didn't care. She had to keep running. Down the sewer tunnels, and up into the fresh air, away from the dark corners. Away from him.

She pulled herself out of the sewers and continued running. How could he do this to her? Didn't he love her? Always and forever; that's what she'd thought they would be.

A hitched sob rose up in her chest, but she refused to give in to it. Had she done something? Why would he do this? She thought he'd loved her.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she never saw the person coming. She heard a Bloody as they both fell to the ground.

Buffy pulled up first, retrieving a stake from her jacket. Why, oh why do you keep coming back, Spike? she asked with a sigh. 

Keeps you on your toes, Slayer, he said with a smirk.

Take it your get together with Dru didn't work, huh?

Spike's eyes narrowed. What business is it of yours?

Buffy was about to reply when she realized they were in the same position. Both had lost their lovers, but Spike had at least tried to get his back.

Spike was surprised when Buffy dropped from fighting stance and murmured, None. Good night.

As she turned to walk away, Spike frowned. What had happened to her? Oi, Slayer! he called.

She turned back, avoiding his gaze. she asked wearily. If you want to dance', right now is not a good time. Can we just

Want some coffee?

fight later, and did you just ask me to coffee?

Uh, thought you might get some caffeine, and then you'd be hyped enough to fight, he said quickly.

Buffy chuckled softly. I don't really think that's what you want.

No, it's not, he admitted. weird, seein' you like this. Usually you're revved for a fight, whether someone asked for it or not.

Just a bad night, she muttered. 

You and me both, then.

She turned and looked at him then. His looked as tired as she felt. she guessed.

He nodded miserably. Miss her, he mumbled.

I know what you mean.

Spike frowned. Not all is well down your lovers lane, then?

Buffy sighed and shook her head. Not even close. She paused, thinking for a moment before saying, You know, I never did like coffee. Hot chocolate sounds better, don't you think?

Spike began to smile. That sounds wonderful.

Buffy couldn't help but stare at him as he rose to his feet. Gone was the cocky swagger of the Big Bad' and the smirk that was his trademark. She could see a gentleman in his smile, and hear him in his voice. It was unusual, coming from Spike.

They opted for silence as they headed back to her house. That was fine with Buffy. Images of Spike as a human filled her head, and she soon found herself wondering if he hadn't been sired towards the Victorian Era.

She must've said it out loud, for he was staring at her strangely. 1880 was the year. Mind tellin' me what brought that question on?

So she'd been right, the age of the gentlemen. Just wondering, she muttered. 

Spike glanced at her curiously, but said nothing. 

--- 

They reached her house and found the lights off. Mom's out for the evening, Buffy explained, stepping in. Could you grab the kettle and fill

Uh, pet? Still waitin' here.

She turned and found him standing outside the door, looking a little sheepish.

Buffy turned away to continue searching for the cocoa, trying to hide the flush that was covering her face. We never revoked your invitation, she said quietly.

Spike could feel his jaw drop to the ground. He wanted to ask why, but noticed her discomfort and decided not to. He stepped inside, heading for the kettle.

A few minutes later found them sipping their cocoa at the counter. Care to spill? she asked suddenly.

Spike raised his eyebrow. Rather keep my cocoa in my cup, but thanks for askin'.

You know what I meant!

I know. Spike sighed.

You don't have to, she said gently. I thought it might help.

It would, he admitted. Make a deal with you. I tell mine, you tell yours. Agreed?

Buffy was about to argue when her own advice came back and hit her. Maybe it _would_ help to talk it outshe nodded.

Well, after leavin' Sunnydale, I headed back to Dru. She wasn't pleased to see me, and after a bit of talkin', told me he closed his eyes and fought for composure. She told me to get out and not come back.

How long had you been with her?

Spike wiped away a few strand tears. Over a century.

Then if she's like that, I say you're better off without her.

I know. I just He sighed shakily. I miss her, that's all. Don't think I'll ever find an equal.

He shook himself and turned to Buffy. Your turn.

Buffy's eyes widened, and she looked anywhere but at him. 

You are NOT backin' out, Slayer. Spill.

She rolled her eyes. Fine. I told Angel I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and he told me he didn't. Happy?

Spike stared at her incredulously. He said that?

Buffy nodded. Was it me? she asked. Did I do something? We were so

Buffy nodded again, looking into her hot cocoa. And then I tell him about the prom, and he freaks out!

You know, the prom, at the end of the year? All high schools have em for their junior and senior classes? I asked him to go with me, and he got really jittery, saying that wasn't his thing.

It was yours, though. Wanker didn't understand that there's more then himself in a relationship.

Buffy looked up and was surprised to see he wasn't joking.

You still gonna go?

Buffy frowned. 

Spike rolled his eyes. The prom. S'posed to go with a date, aren't ya?

Buffy nodded. I know. Probably won't go.

Always next year, right?

She shook her head ruefully. Not for me. I graduate this year.

Oh. Um, congrats.

Silence. It's the poofter's fault, ya know, Spike said suddenly.

For what? Buffy said, wiping away the tear she hadn't noticed creeping down her face. It was just a stupid prom, right? There was no reason to get upset over it. She knew that wasn't why she was crying, though. It was the thought of who should've taken her that made her heart feel as if it were being ripped in two.

Dru. She kept goin' on bout how much she missed him, and I guess she wanted him more than me. If Angelus hadn't come back, none of this would've happened. Wanker, he spat.

Don't blame him for what I did, Buffy said irritably. I brought Angelus back. You wanna blame someone? Blame me.

Easier if I blame him. Sides, if you hadn't done it, he would've found a different way.

Buffy stiffened. She didn't like where this was going. Someone else?

Nah, there's tons of ways to get rid of the clause. Booze, dancin', as long as you're the happiest man on Earth, you're good.

Spike sighed. Don't worry bout it. Wasn't your fault.

Yeah, it was.

Believe me when I say it wasn't. Spike raised his eyebrows. If I dusted him, maybe Dru'd take me back. Nah, couldn't dust him. He'd think he deserved it or somethin'.

Buffy giggled. That sounds about right. Justpiss him off. Make him jealous, or something.

Spike looked at her, amused and surprised. You wouldn't mind?

She shook her head. I'd probably help you.

The two looked at each other, before they burst out laughing. The entire scenario was ridiculous: mortal enemies were getting revenge on someone they were both mad at? It _was_ laughable.

Buffy was still trying to stop laughing when Spike asked her, What if I asked you to the prom?

She was suddenly able to stop laughing immediately. 

C'mon, Slayer: were you serious bout gettin' back at him or not?

I was 

Spike grinned. That's the spirit. I'll take you to the prom thing. One, it'll make him turn green. Two, you'll have someone to go with you. What's wrong with that?

Buffy's mind was telling her, _Everything!_' But she began to seriously think the idea over anyway. She wanted to get back at Angel, right? Plus, having someone at the prom would be nice, even if it was Spike.

Spike took her by the shoulders and turned her so they were eye to eye. I'll do everythin' you want; corsage, tux, you name it and I'll do it. Think of it this way: he'll go nuts for you again, and beg your forgiveness, and I'll get Dru back.

When she turned away, Spike slid off the stool. Slayer, _please_, he begged, dropping to one knee. THAT caught Buffy's attention. Just one chance. I miss her so much, and I know you miss him probably just as much. Want him back? You'll get him, I promise. The man you love will be yours by the night of the prom.

The kneeling and the begging were already enough, but when he began to pouthe was too cute to resist. Fine, I'll do it, she said, her eyes widening as she realized she had just called him cute'. Had she hit her head when they had collided?

She yelped with surprise when he wrapped her in a hug. Thank you, he whispered, tears threatening to spill. He'd get his chance at Dru now. Once he told her about Daddy not caring about her anymore, she'd be his again.

He backed away suddenly, seeming to remember exactly _what_ he was doing. He avoided her gaze as he cleared his throat. So, when is the gig?

Friday night, she said, almost giggling. Oh, but this was fun to watch.

Around seven.

Right then. S'pose I should head off, he said, turning to leave.

Ah, Spike?

He groaned inwardly. 

Thank you.

He turned at that, and found her smiling sadly. He nodded before heading off. 

Poor chit. He really did feel badly for her. Angel could be such an insensitive wanker sometimes. Even if she was supposed to be his mortal enemy, he knew that was no way to treat someone. Not even if the person was his adversary.

Spike sighed as he headed for his car. He would keep his end of the agreement, and make sure she felt like a princess for the evening. Now for the real problem: where could he find a tux? 

--- 

Willow came over the next day, and had offered her sympathies when Buffy told her about Angel. You should still go to the prom, though, Willow said quickly. It wouldn't be the same without you.

I know. Still going!

Willow blinked. She sounded really perky, after having been dumped by the love of her life. That's great! Going single is very fashionable, she started, but never finished.

Oh, I'm not going alone, Buffy said, reaching for a cookie.

Willow looked surprised. Really? Um, who _are_ you going with, then?

Spike? Have I met him before?

Buffy stared at Willow as if she was one banana short of a bunch. Uh, Spike? Fangs? Grr, argh?

Now it was Willow's turn to stare at Buffy as if she were mad. Willow hissed. Did you hit your head or something? I know you're very upset about the whole Angel thing, but are you sure

Whoa, whoa, calm down! Spike and I are doing this for a reason. We talked it over last night here at the counter

Spike was sitting here? Probably where I'm sitting? With a small eep' Willow jumped up in the air.

and it's actually a good deal. I don't go alone, and Angel gets so jealous, he'll want me back. He'll beg my forgiveness, and I'll have gotten some revenge' on him.

Willow pondered the idea as Buffy reached for her milk. What exactly does he get out of this? she finally asked.

Buffy took a sip before answering. He gets Dru to come back to him.

How's he figure that?

Buffy shrugged. Dru apparently still wants Angel. After Spike gets proof that we're still together, a picture or something, he'll go back and tell Dru that her dreams are nothing.

Willow paused. He's really gonna take you?

He said he'd do anything I wanted him to. The corsage, the princess treatment, the whole shebang.

Willow nodded sagely. That's gonna make Angel so jealous, she said, biting into her cookie.

Buffy grinned. That's the plan.

  
--- 

Buffy looked at the dress in front of her. It was a beautiful purple, but just notthe one. She mentally kicked herself. Why was she so concerned with what she wore? Her date would only be Spike. She almost laughed. She wouldn't have thought that the words date' and Spike' could exist in the same sentence.

That'd look nice on you, pet, a low voice purred in her ear.

Buffy jumped and whirled around. Spike stood in front of her, smirking. Buffy almost hit him. What are you doing?

What? Can't compliment on the outfit?

Buffy crossed her arms. No! Besides, she added, turning back to the dresses, I haven't decided if it's the one I'm going to get.

Spike's smirk softened into a gentle smile. How about this one? he said, pulling out a periwinkle dress. No sleeves or straps, with a few diamonds at the top arranged in a pattern. 

Buffy was about to object when she looked it over again. And again. She turned to Spike, smiling.

Try it on, he coaxed. With a raised eyebrow cast his way, she headed off to the dressing rooms.

She stopped, then turned around, a mischievous grin on her face. If I have to try on something, so do you.

Spike's eyes widened, but before he could object, she was pushing him towards the dressing room, a tux in his hands. I'll wait here, she said.

Aren't you gonna try on something? he asked.

I think I'll wait and see what my date' will look like, she said.

He grinned, before heading inside.

Buffy looked in the large mirrors in front of her, smiling. She had to admit, Spike had good taste. It was a beautiful dress. She held it up, trying to imagine herself in it.

Spike's dressing room door opened, but before Buffy could get a glimpse of him or his tuxedo, there was a crashing sound as the shop's front window shattered. Buffy turned, still clinging to the dress, and found herself staring at a hideous creature. It snarled, then ran into the formalwear shop. The assistants screamed in terror as it ran around, knocking things over in its path. Buffy noticed with surprise that though it was destroying things left and right, it wasn't attacking anyone.

Or so it seemed. It glanced over at Buffy, snarled again, then lunged. Buffy barely had time to throw the dress to the side before her arms were full of a gnarly-haired beast.

As she rammed her extended hand into its face, in an attempt to dislodge it, the creature hissed and clamped down on her wrist. Buffy cried out as it sunk its teeth into her wrist. Hard.

The beast yelped in surprise as it was thrown away from Buffy. She looked up and found Spike gazing down at her, worried. You all right, pet?

She barely nodded before the creature came down on Spike. But Buffy had had enough. With a yell she grabbed a nearby chopstick hair set and drove the metal rods into the creature. It squealed, then fell to the ground, dead.

Nice tux, Buffy commented, as Spike stood. There were a few paw prints on the suit, but otherwise then that, it was fine.

Spike grinned, but quickly frowned as he took her left arm in his hands. You're bleedin', he stated. She looked down at the mess her left wrist was and couldn't help cringing.

I'm sure this'll look nice with my dress, she said sarcastically, looking away. She frowned as she noticed a boy standing by the window, gazing intently at the monster. His eyes widened as he looked up at her, and he began to run the other way. He looked familiar

She looked back at the beast, then up at Spike. It's a Hell-Hound, pet, Spike said without looking up from her wrist. Usually under someone's control.

I think I've got a suspect, she said. He looked up this time, frowning. 

--- 

this Tucker fellow is from your school, and possibly the one that threw the Hound into the store?

Buffy nodded, wincing as Spike wrapped the bandage around her wrist. They were back at her house, a first aid kit and the Sunnydale High Yearbook by their side. 

Don't worry bout the bandage, Spike said. Can always cover it with your corsage.

She stared at him. he asked, feeling awkward under her gaze.

You still want to take me? she asked uncertainly.

Uh, hello? Earth to Slayer? Made a deal, didn't I? Not gonna back down off it.

For some reason, Buffy felt tremendous relief at hearing that. Spike seemed to notice the relief. His gaze softened as he said, I made a promise. I'll keep it if it's the last thing I do.

Buffy smiled at him, and was about to thank him when she realized how close they were. He could feel her breath tickling his skin, and licked his lips before gazing up at her. Oh, her eyes

The downstairs door opened and shut, and the two jumped a good foot off of Buffy's bed. Buffy? Are you here?

Upstairs, mom, she said, her voice sounding strangled.

Spike stood up and looked towards the window. S'pose that's my cue to leave.

Buffy nodded. What did you say those Hounds like to eat again?

Brains, if they can get 

Okay. I'll check out the local butchers, and see if they know Tucker. And you'll be 

Gettin' the tux, Spike said, opening the window. Big night's tomorrow.

Buffy nodded, smiling. I know. I'd better deal with this Tucker thing first. I might talk to Giles over it, and get his opinion.

Sounds reasonable, Spike said.

The two stared at each other, until feet on the stairs brought them back to the world. Be seein' ya, he mumbled, hurrying out the window.

Buffy stared at where he'd been seconds before, unable to forget the ferocity of his eyes. They were so blueand his smile

She sighed before flopping back onto the bed. She picked up her phone and dialed the library. She had a Watcher to talk to. 

--- 

Buffy headed to the butchers, a determined look on her face. The Scoobies, once they had realized she was on the line, had picked up the various other phones in the library and had joined in the conversation. When Cordelia had made a small noise when Buffy had mentioned the shop, she had then asked what the assistants were wearing. regular clothes, Buffy had said, frowning.

And you were examining a dress, right?

Making it appear like you were wearing it?

Cordelia, what are you trying to say? Giles had said, sounding impatient.

Well, if the dress was as gorgeous as she says it was, no wonder the dog was attracted to it!

There had been a stunned silence for a moment, before Willow had asked if anyone else had been attacked.

Yeah, Spsome guy in a tux, Buffy said, the pieces beginning to fall into place.

If these hounds get loose on prom night

Then there'll be much blood shed, Giles had finished for Xander. Oh dear.

That was why Buffy was now on her way to the last butcher in town. The first two were independent butchers, but the last one was a large company that was famous for its stocks. 

Sure enough, when asking about Tucker, the butcher nodded. Yeah, weird kid. Comes in every week or so, and asks for loads of cow's brains. Lemme give ya his address.

Buffy called, watching him hurry into his office. She glanced around, her eyes catching on a certain dark-haired person. Oh no. Oh please no

He turned, looking shocked to see her there. he said softly, I didn't expect to see you here.

Buffy shrugged, trying to pretend that seeing Angel didn't bother her. Just checking up on a shady character. Getting your week's supply?

He nodded, frowning slightly. Are youyou know

Am I what? she asked, smiling at him.

Now he looked seriously worried. Are you all right? About

Oh, the other day? I'm fine! Don't worry about it! Besides, I found someone else to take me to the prom, she said, turning slightly.

Angel tried to smile, but found he couldn't. This is what he'd wanted for her, right? Then why was he feeling a pang in his chest, and something growing inside of him? 

He actually got down on his knees and begged for me to let him take me. Isn't that wonderful?

Now he knew what the feeling was: jealousy and anger. He begged you? he asked stiffly.

Buffy noticed the building jealousy, but pretended she didn't. Yep, and the puppy dog eyeshe's really sweet.

What's his name? 

He helped me pick out my dress

What's his name? Angel asked again, his impatience growing.

Huh? Oh, William.

She looked up at him as the butcher returned with the address. Do you have to repeat everything? Thank you, she said to the butcher, smiling. She turned back to Angel, a frown on her face. What's the matter? I thought you wanted me to be normal. I am.

Angel sighed. I know, and I'm sorry. I'd like to meet him.

Why? So you can compare and see if you're better? she said bitterly.

Angel's first response would've been Yes' but he said, No! So I can make sure he's a good enough guy for you!

How about you let me decide that? she said, her voice dangerously low. Besides, you've already met him, she said, turning to walk away.

I have?

You have. I believe you know him as 

She didn't have to see the look of shock on his face to know it was there. Good night, Angel, she said, before running off into the darkness.

  
--- 

Buffy continued running down the streets until she was in her neighborhood. She found a nearby bench and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Sure, getting back at him had been satisfying, and yetit wasn't. She felt worse, if anything. Or did she? Her heart was so confusedshe closed her eyes and felt tears slide down her face. 

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She gasped and looked up, only to find Spike smiling at her sorrowfully. I know, was all he said, pulling her closer. I know.

Then, she was sobbing, and he was whispering reassurances in her ear, all the while holding her close and rubbing her back to calm her.

Buffy finally pulled away, sniffling. I can't do the whole revenge thing, she said softly.

Spike sighed. Doesn't seem right, does it? he agreed.

She shook her head.

The two sat in silence for a while, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Buffy stared at the ground miserably. Spike had agreed with her, saying that it wasn't right. So much for the prom. She would take the dress back tomorrow, and then she'd deal with Tucker.

She looked up at Spike, who was now standing in front of her. You all right? he asked, frowning slightly.

Buffy nodded. she said, plastering a smile on her face. I should be heading towards home.

I'll walk you back, Spike offered, but she shook her head.

It's okay, really. With that, she headed off into the night.

Spike rubbed his forehead. Why had he offered to see her to her home? Why was he doing this in the first place? He'd told himself it was because of Dru, but now he knew it wasn't true. He felt different around Buffy, like he couldn't get enough of her. He missed her when she wasn't there. It began to dawn on him as he headed back to his car, that he didn't hate her anymore. In fact, he wondered if he didn't love her. 

--- 

Buffy headed to the door, something in the back of her mind. She'd forgotten somethingthe dress! That's right. Spike wasn't taking her to the prom. She had to take the dress back.

A wave of disappointment flooded her. She'd wanted to go, but why was going with _him_ so important?

She was about to head back up the stairs for the dress when she heard frantic knocking at the door. Wondering whom it could be, she peered through the window and quickly opened the door at the sight of the burning blanket.

Spike shook out the blanket as she closed the door. What are you doing here? Buffy asked, surprised.

Wanted to make sure what time the dance was.

If it was possible, she looked more bewildered. 

Uh, hello? I'm takin' you tonight? He stared at her, frowning. Earth to Buffy? he said, wondering how she could've forgotten.

She paused, shaking her head. You said you weren't. 

Spike raised his eyebrows. When did this occur?

Last night! You agreed with me, remember?

Yeah, and When she didn't respond, he waved his hand in front of her face. The point, please.

We're not looking for revenge anymore, right? she asked, looking down at the floor.

Spike smiled as he began to understand. Yeah, so we don't go for revenge, he said. We go for ourselves. You still wanna go?

Buffy looked up, nodding slowly.

Then we'll go, he said, returning her growing smile.

she said, then groaned. Great. I gotta deal with Tucker first.

Spike shrugged. Should be pretty quick. Want me to go with you?

Buffy shook her head. I can handle it. Be here at seven, with tux on and corsage waiting. I'll be back by then, I promise.

With a wink he nodded, then headed back out into the sun. Buffy began to grin as she headed for her weapons. She'd deal with Tucker very quickly; she had a date she couldn't miss. she murmured, her smile threatening to crack her face in two, A date I _don't_ want to miss. 

--- 

Spike paced the front porch, growing more worried as each minute passed. He'd arrived a little before seven, and had said hello to Joyce again. That had been almost an hour ago.

Images of what could've happened to her began to float through his mind for the hundredth time that night. He should've gone with her. If she didn't show up in the next five minutes, he was going to go look for her himself.

He didn't need to, however. Hurried footsteps could be heard on the sidewalk, and soon Buffy came running into view. Her hair was everywhere, and her face was scratched and bleeding. Her clothes were covered with grass stains and dirt, and all Spike could think was how beautiful she looked.

He shook himself as she approached the house, and for the first time, noticed she wasn't alone. Two Hell Hounds were right on her heels, panting heavily.

Buffy looked up and saw Spike standing on the porch. she gasped, making a beeline for him. Living room!

Spike nodded, setting the corsage down as carefully as he could. As soon as it was down, however, he ran into the living and began frantically digging through the chest. Swordwhoa, watch the holy waterThere it was, the crossbow. He grabbed a few steel-tipped bolts and ran back outside.

She was almost in the front yard nowHe loaded the crossbow and took aim. Get down! he yelled.

She dove towards the ground and rolled to the side. Spike let loose, hitting the first beast in the chest. With a howl it fell to the ground.

As he loaded up the second bolt, the second beast changed its target from Buffy to Spike. It dashed up the stairs and launched itself at Spike. Spike snarled and kicked it across the porch, dazing it for a few moments. 

He leapt over and began punching the beast, but was soon thrown backwards, almost flying off the porch. The beast ran forward and lunged through the air, only to yelp and fall to the ground. It hissed and spun around as Buffy began to load the crossbow again. It began to run towards her, but stopped dead in its tracks, literally, as Buffy shot the last bolt into its forehead.

She pushed the Hound off the porch and hurried over to Spike. You okay? she asked.

Spike frowned. I should be the one askin'! You're an hour late, and all I could think about was what could've happened to you. By the way, what did happen?

Buffy sighed. I caught Tucker just about to release the Hounds. We fought for a while, before I finally knocked him out. As I was tying him up, I got attacked from both flanks. Seems they got out on their own. I killed two and took off running, the last two following me.

They're all dead, then?

Buffy nodded, wincing as she stood. 

Let's get you cleaned up then, Spike said gently, heading for the front door.

You expect me to go to the prom?! I've got scratches all over my face, I'm bruised and bleeding, and

You've never looked more beautiful, Spike said, rendering Buffy speechless.

Her cheeks began to turn red, which Spike found very amusing. It'll take you what, twenty minutes? he said. We can still go, if you want.

She looked up at him then, trying to see the vampire that had attacked her. The vampire she'd fought with on so many occasions was gone. William was shining through again.

I'd like that, she said softly, heading inside. Spike followed with a smile and the corsage in hand. 

--- 

Buffy looked around the room, smiling. The gang (excluding Willow) had been surprised to see Spike there. Even Xander had gotten over it, though, when he'd found out that Spike had offered to take Buffy when Angel had left her. 

Her scratches had been surprising easy to hide, and the bandage from her adventure in the store had been hidden nicely with help from the corsage.

Don't member anythin' like this happenin' in my day, Spike said, handing her a cup of punch.

Buffy couldn't help laughing. You sound so old when you say that, she teased.

Oi! Take that back! Nevertheless, he grinned.

I don't even know why I wanted to come so badly, she said suddenly. 

Spike shook his head, chuckling. Yeah you do. You wanted to come cause this is your last tie to a real life'. Am I not right?

she admitted. Thank you, she added quietly, for giving it to me.

Spike smiled. My pleasure, m'lady.

Okay, now you sound even older. 

Do not! 

Do too!

They glared at each other for a few moments, before breaking into laughter. 

Buffy was still giggling when she looked towards the gym door. Her heart stopped beating, and she couldn't hear a sound.

Buffy? Buffy, what's Spike followed her gaze and couldn't help clenching his fists. There stood Angel, in a tux, gazing at Buffy.

Well? What're you waitin' for? Spike asked bitterly. He's here now. He turned and walked away, tears stinging his eyes.

Buffy turned to Spike; her heart feeling like it was torn in two. She turned to Angel, who was approaching fast. she said meekly.

Angel smiled, happy that Spike had taken the hint. he said. You look beautiful tonight.

Buffy nodded, trying to smile. 

Buffy, I wanted to apologize, and I wanted to talk things over. Maybe I was wrong.

Buffy couldn't believe it. This was exactly what she'd wanted.

From the second gym door, Spike watched as her eyes widened, and knew what Angel had said. He headed out into the halls, miserable.

I think that you and I

Shouldn't be together, Buffy finished. The look on Angel's face was pure shock, and the feeling in her heart was pure joy.

he sputtered.

Angel, I care about you. But we don't belong together. I get that now. That's not what I want anymore. She turned and began to walk away.

Where are you going? he called desperately.

To find what I really want! she called back, breaking into a run. She had to find a certain someone before he left. 

--- 

Spike had almost made it to the front doors when he heard a familiar voice ringing through the corridors. Spike! Spike, wait!

He sighed and turned around, as Buffy hurried up to him. She stopped and glared at him. You made a promise, she said angrily.

He stared at her. What the bleedin' ell are you talkin' bout?! You got what you wanted!

Buffy shook her head. You promised me that the man that I loved would be mine by the night of the prom.

Yeah, and you got it, he mumbled, turning away.

Then why are you leaving?

Spike stopped in his tracks. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. Slowly he turned around to see her smiling. I don't he started, but she cut him off.

Understand? Let me explain in simpler terms, then, she said, taking his hand. I love _you_.

He began to smile, until he was laughing. He pulled her to him and began to spin her around.

He stopped and looked at her, breathless from spinning. You mean it? he asked.

Buffy nodded.

Good. I love you, too.

Then SHE was laughing, and the whole world seemed to light up just for them.

She gazed at him before saying, Can I get a least one dance at the prom?

He grinned. Don't worry about that. We'll be dancin' all night long. 

THE END


End file.
